Mistaken
by rosyhatake
Summary: Naruto is a girl. She's always been, but when kids in the academy bully her, they start a rumor that naruto is a cross dressing boy gradually everyone started calling her by male pronouns and some could almost swear she was a boy. But naruto pays no mind to them, she doesn't care what they think her gender is because her dream is to be hokage and to be a strong shinobi
1. How it all began

"Everyone hurry or you'll be late to the academy!" The orphanage caretaker called out as she stood impatiently by the door as the other kids hurried out.

A certain blonde tried to blend in with the other kids but as always was roughly pushed away by the other kids getting knocked her off her feet.

"OUT OUT ALL OF YOU!" She yelled with a small smile as the other kids waved goodbye. "And you hurry up and leave having you here any longer is a bother." She turned glaring at the small girl who had been pushed and shoved by the other kids.

"I'm going, I'm going." She grumbled as she was getting up picking up her bag that had been knocked out of her hands.

To be honest the caretaker wasn't necessarily mean or cruel, she was kind and caring but she disliked a certain blond haired blue eyed little girl, the little girl was just too loud, too obnoxious, and of course that thing was locked up inside her making her intolerable to the 'nice' caretaker.

As of matter of fact none of the adults seemed to like the girl for that reason, they avoided her, ignored, or mistreated her for what she had hidden inside her. Which in result made her an outcast due to them making their children turn against her as well.

"Go!" The caretaker yelled a little louder making the girl hurry up and scamper off and leave.

"She didn't have to yell." The girl grumbled under her breath as she walked down the street kicking the snow covered ground slightly as she looked down at her feet.

She had found that looking at her feet helped ignore the cold stares and looks of disgust she got from the people she passed by.

"Look at her, she's evil in flesh and blood makes you wonder why the hokage ever agreed to let her enroll in the academy." She slightly glanced up to see two women whispering not so quietly amongst each other.

With a small sigh she began to walk faster making sure to glance up and make sure that she didn't run into somebody since that usually caused a bunch of trouble.

"Look at her, those eyes make you look dumb!" The blond girl stopped as she looked up, by the swings there was another little girl with short black hair being pushed to the ground by some boys.

For a moment she just stood there frowning slightly, she didn't like it, how they treated her.

"Hey leave her alone!" Without realizing she began running toward them yelling at them from the top of her lungs. She could feel the cold wind rushing to her lungs as she ran toward them, the boys looked up and frowned.

"Huh and what are you going to do about it piggy tails!" One of the boys yelled crossing his arms as he glared at her. "I'll... I'll beat you up!" She yelled back as she made it to where they were and stood in front of the black haired little girl so that she could protect her.

"Oh are you, well We're genin and your so small and weak." The other one smirked as he took a handful of her hair yanking it down making her fall.

"What were you saying about beating us up little girl." And with both began hitting her repeatedly, the other girl watched in horror getting up and trying to aid her but still in too much pain to help with much.

"S-stop I-it l-leave her a-alone !" The black haired girl stuttered as she tried to muster up enough courage to help out more.

"Can it hyuga or we will get you too!" One of them looked up and yelled at her scaring her and shutting her up.

"Let's go they're no fun." One of them said after they hit the blond girl more than multiple times.

"Yeah let's go." The other nodded letting go of the blond girls hair as they left.

"Are you okay?" The black haired girl asked as she crouched down to the girl who had saved her.

"Yeah I'm fine it hardly hurt." She replied although she had a busted lip and multiple bruises forming on her face and probably everywhere else she had been hit.

"Thank you, for saving me, I'm Hinata." The shy black haired girl stated as she was helping the blond girl wipe the blood off.

"I'm Naruto." The blond replied smiling widely. "And you're welcome, I just didn't like how those mean boys were treating you, but are you sure you're okay ." Naruto asked concerned for Hinata.

Hinata meekly nodded. "I'm fine, but I'm more concerned for you, maybe we should get you to the hospital, you got hit quite a lot." Hinata stated concerned.

"Lady Hinata, there you are I was loo-" a member of the hyuga clan noticed Naruto and quickly pulled Hinata away from her. "You shouldn't be around such, children, lady." The Hyuga clan member practically looked at Naruto with disgust and fear.

Naruto frowned, why did they treat her like a pest? It wasn't fair how nobody gave her a chance and looked at her with those cold eyes, as if they were staring at some animal.

"But why? She isn't mean and she-" Hinata started off before she was interrupted. "Because lady, just because." The man couldn't really say why so he just pulled Hinata away .

Naruto sighed and stood up picking up her backpack and hurried off into the academy, she was late to class causing the teacher to call her out.

Even the teachers were mean to her, she had noticed they had the same cold eyes but found out that if she acted up she could make the other students laugh and then nobody gave her those cold hate filled glares we'll probably the teacher but everyone else didn't and that had to count for something.

After receiving a lecture for picking fights and being late she was told to take her seat where she dozed off and was barely listening to the lesson.

Soon enough it was lunch time and Naruto like always sat by herself eating her food which consisted in a cup of ramen.

"Are you guys going to go flower picking?" One of the girls who was near by were talking to each other.

"Yeah, I want to make a bouquet for my mom she's going to love it." The other girl replied smiling, Naruto sighed she wished she had been invited to go pick flowers with them but by the looks of it they weren't even planning to approach her which made her feel really upset but she shook her head why was she thinking of that now it wasn't like she had a chance in the first place. Instead she just happily ate her ramen and ignored everyone around her so she wasn't affected it all.

Practicing shrunken outside was a bit difficult, Naruto really did try her best but she missed quite a lot. "Hey piggy tails why don't you drop out you can barely hold a kunai right." One of the boys teased her as he managed to hit the target.

"Well I can practice and soon enough I'll get it right." She snapped back crossing her arms. "Yeah right, not even all the practice in the world could make you even become remotely close to being a ninja." The kid laughed making other burst into laughter.

"Just wait when I get stronger I'll beat you and your little girl friends there up, then you'll probably have to go hiding behind your mommy." Naruto hissed at the group of boys , she hadn't realized her mistake until it was too late. (She called the boys girls)

She looked up too see them all angry. "Why don't we teach pig tails a lesson."

They had chased her off to a more wooded area she was barely able to keep a distance from them, she was much shorter with shorter legs she wasn't going to get far.

"Get her!" One of the boys called out tackling her to the ground. "Let me go you big fat jerk!" Naruto screamed trying to free herself as they grabbed her arms and legs and one of them sat on her back.

"How about we cut off one of the pigs tails." The kid she had been fighting with laughed. "Yeah cut it off, cut it off !" One of the boys holding her arm laughed. "Cut the right one off then she will be a real pig with a tail." Another encouraged.

"No stop don't cut my hair! Let me go! Stop Stop!" Naruto cried out but they were too far for anyone to hear her.

"Nope we are going to make you a one tailed pig!" The kid laughed as he used a kunai to start cutting her hair off, he was cutting from where her hair band was so when he was done the hair band just slipped off. "Would you look at that, I got the pigs tail!" The kid laughs holding up the locks of blond hair in his hand.

They all let her go and Naruto scrambled to her feet quickly touching her hair to notice how short her hair was. "You jerk give it back." She yelled beginning to cry. "Look the pig can cry!" Another kid laughed, all of them began mocking her and pointing at her.

"Here have it back since you want it so much." The boy holding her locks of hair mocked throwing it at her feet

Naruto's lip trembled at the sight "Just leave me alone!" She yelled backing away and running off to go hid somewhere.

Naruto made it back to class she wore a hoodie to hide chopped up hair and sat down putting her head down so that no one else could see her cry. The second school was over she practically ran out of class and back to the orphanage.

Going through town she was still a crying mess and she kept her head down and hoodie up hiding from the cold stares was the best thing to do in the situation she was in.

She'd have to face the wrath of the caretaker when she arrived with half of her hair off.

After getting yelled at, she had the rest of her hair chopped off as punishment and to even out the girls hair.

"Does she think she's a boy?" "Why is her hair so short?" "Everyone guess what Naruto isn't a girl, turns out this entire time Naruto was hiding the fact that she's a boy."

"I'm not a boy Baka! My hair is short because...just because!" Naruto yelled at the boy who called her a boy she knew better than to rat them out for cutting her hair.

"Nope your a boy Naruto just admit it." The kid smirked crossing his arms. "Am not!" She yelled. "Are too so shut up!" He snapped back. "Shut up, I bet your probably a little girl!" Naruto yelled right back right when the teacher walked in, everyone bursted out laughing as the teacher lectured Naruto making her apologize for calling her male classmate a girl, he wouldn't even let her explain what actually happened.

Naruto was heading into town, she had her frog pouch full of money that had been given to her. She had to go shopping for clothes but nobody wanted to take her so she went by herself. She had to sneak into the clothing department stores and was looking around, she picked up a hoodie shirt and some knee long pants, she also bought a few t shirts that had a spiral on them. She went and paid for them, the second the owners noticed she was in their store she was already paying so they quickly rung her up and urshed her out.

Ignoring the stares and the bad treatments Naruto was having a good time, she treated herself to some Ichuraku ramen and headed back home she was quite happy with what she had purchased but little did she know that she would be teased even more now.

The rest of the academy school year was a living hell, not even the teacher referred to her as a girl anymore, everyone was thoroughly convinced that Naruto was a boy, she couldn't even go to the girls restroom without girls squealing and actually getting lectured by the teacher even though she explained she was a girl it was as if nobody believed her. The boys who started the rumor themselves started to believe Naruto was in fact a boy it was a joke that was taken way to far and blown out of proportion.

But just as Naruto thought she'd pass that year she was held back for not passing her year exam so she'd have to deal with another year of being misgendered.

After failing the exam for a second time she was in another class with a different teacher, throughout this time she had gotten so used being called a boy that she didn't even bother trying to correct them or as a matter of fact she simply forgot.

"Hey shikamaru can I play?" Naruto asked and he nodded. "We will have an even number with you in." He shrugged and Naruto couldn't help but smile and nod.

Things had become a little easier that year, she wasn't able to fit in with the girls, well except Hinata, she was able to say hi and talk to her at times, but she found it easier to play with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and most of the boys from class.

She managed to pass the rest of her classes and soon enough it was her last year at the academy, that year Iruka-Sensei was her teacher. She had also moved out of the orphanage and was living by herself in an apartment.

The only thing about it was she had created a habit to play pranks and skip class with the other boys of class. Kiba,choji, Shikamaru and Naruto would run off and either play and hide to not do their class work.

"I'm going to play a prank anyone want to join?" Naruto asked as she was sitting under a tree with them at lunch. "Last time you came up with a prank we all had tons of extra work so I'm out." Kiba stated shrugging. "It's probably to much work so I'm out." Shikamaru stated as he was laying in the shade. "What about you choji?" She asked turning to him. "We have the graduation exam soon, it's best we don't." He replied.

"Hmph, I'll go by myself just don't tell sensei I'm gone." Naruto stated as she finished her food and quickly left to paint the hokage monument.

She had the buckets of paint already at the monument, she had to be quick they would notice if she took to long. She arrived and quickly got to work soon enough she heard the angry yells of the shinobi telling her to get down, she simply turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Naruto get down from there, your suppose to be in class!" She heard a familiar voice she turned to see iruka-sensei.

'Shit shit !' She thought to herself as she quickly tried to get down and escape but as she got loose she realized it was too late and she was tied up and taken back to the academy.

"Thanks to Naruto you will be practicing transformation-jutsu ." Iruka sensei stated and everyone groaned. "Shouldn't have gone." Shikamaru groaned as they were all forced to transform into iruka sensei.

"Now you Naruto." Iruka stated as he untied Naruto. "Sexy no jutsu!" She exclaimed and transformed into a older sexy version of herself which resulted in iruka-sensei having a nosebleed and getting scolded.

After class was dismissed, iruka was supervising Naruto as she scrubbed the hokage monument.

"Hurry up Naruto." He sighed as he watched Naruto, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What's the rush it's not like I have someone waiting for me at home." She grumbled in annoyance as she scrubbed the wall.

Iruka sighed, he stayed quite for a moment watching her scrub the monument "I'll treat you to Ichuraku ramen if you hurry up." He stated, Naruto turned to look at him wide eyed, "Wha- now that's motivation." She smiled widely and began scrubbing quickly.

She scrubbed until she got all the paint off, "There I'm finished, can we get ramen now?" She asked happily, iruka smiled and nodded.

They got down from the monument and started making their way to the ramen shop.

"Iruka sensei you aren't as bad, thanks for treating me to ramen." Naruto was smiling widely. "Don't worry about it Naruto, just try not to cause any more trouble, graduation is soon and you'll be a genin." He stated smiling as they entered Ichuraku ramen.

"I know, I - I don't know why I did it." Naruto shrugged as she sat down. "Well just behave and stop skipping class." He sighed, "pick what you want." He told Naruto. "Serve me the pork chop special " Naruto called out happily. "Get me the a large, chicken ramen" iruka called out.

"You aren't such a bad kid Naruto, just as long as you boys aren't playing pranks-" iruka was saying before Naruto interrupted him.

"Actually iruka-sensei, I'm a girl." She stated looking up at him. "Wait what?!" Iruka was shocked at first before putting the pieces together, in naruto's papers and the roster it did say she was a girl but since she did act so boyish and everyone refereed to her as a boy he had assumed she was a boy and that they had messed up in the registration, and Naruto's previous teachers called her a boy so it was confusing.

"Yeah I'm actually a girl, everyone got used to calling me a boy and it's too much of a bother to correct everyone and I don't really care so." Naruto shrugged as she got her ramen. "Thanks for the meal." She said smiling widely as she began to eat ramen.

"How did that happen?" Iruka asked as he got his meal and thanked for it and began eating.

"When I first entered the academy I had really long hair and wore dresses, but my senpai's and I did get along and they chased me into the woods and pinned me down and chopped one of my pony tails off. They were very mean, they called me piggy tails because I always wore pig tails and after they chopped my hair they called me pig tail, the orphanage caretaker was furious at me and she evened out my hair and I've had it short since then." Naruto stated after she had a swallowed her ramen.

"Didn't she know they cut your hair off?" Iruka asked and Naruto shook her head. "She thought I'd chopped it off, then I stopped wearing dresses and wore t shirts had pants, and with my short hair they started telling everyone I was a boy it got to the point where I can't really go to the girls bathroom without them freaking out so I usually try to avoided it." Naruto shrugged.

"Why haven't you corrected everyone about it?" Iruka asked concerned. "They wouldn't believe me and it's not like I care, I'd let my hair grow out too but it would be to trouble some since I'm used to short hair and it's too hard to take care of and would get in the way of my training." She added

"What about your teacher what did they say?" Iruka asked and Naruto shrugged.

"They said nothing, just ended up going along with it, I guess they forgot I was a girl and also began calling me by male pronouns." She stated as she began eating ramen again. "This ramen is so good can I get some more?" She asked smiling widely. Iruka smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah you can get all the ramen you want I'm paying." He stated.

"Iruka-sensei your the best." Naruto smiled widely as she got another bowl of ramen. "Can I ask you something else?" Naruto asked as she waited for her ramen.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked. "Can I try on your forehead protector?" Naruto asked excitedly and iruka chuckled and shook his head. "Not until you've graduated, Tomorrow is exams so you'll have a chance to get your own forehead protector." He stated pointing at his forehead protector. "Awe, you'll see sensei I'll pass my test." Naruto smiled.

After eating a few more bowls of ramen Naruto said her goodbyes and left to her apartment. "Iruka sensei is the best." She smiled as she rubbed her belly and opened her apartment door. "I'm home!" She called out and looked around in the empty apartment..

"Ugh I should probably clean." She sighed as she looked at the mess. "I'll clean tomorrow no more procrastination." She stated writing it on her marker board where she wrote memos so she wouldn't forget since she had nobody to remind her of things.

The next day Naruto hurried to get dress and brush her teeth, she quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair and hurried out the door. "Today I become a genin." She was smiling to herself as she hurried throughout town, she was ignoring the glares as she arrived at the academy.

She arrived and took a seat next to a black haired kid named Sasuke. "Naruto scoot over I want to sit beside you." Sakura stated and Naruto looked up at her, it was the pink haired girl with absolutely fabulous hair. "Huh and why?" Naruto asked as she looked up at her. "Because I want to sit next to Sasuke that's why so move you Baka." Sakura pushed her out the chair and sat down.

'Well rude, at first I thought you'd want to be friends and give me your secret to really soft silky hair but apparently you want to be with duck ass hair boy.' Naruto thought to herself, what was so great about that Sasuke guy anyway. She got on the table and glared at Sasuke. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked glaring at her since she was practically inches away from Sasuke's face. Naruto simply huffed in response. 'Well he's cute I have to give him credit for that.' Naruto thought to herself

"Naruto and Sasuke are about to fight." Someone called out. "Oooo really." The guy sitting in front of Sasuke turned around and pushed Naruto toward Sasuke, Naruto lost balance but before she could regain it she fell toward Sasuke their lips colliding together, her eyes went wide she had just kissed Sasuke. Her first kiss was duck ass hair boy! She pulled away as fast as she could, her face heating up in embarrassment as she began to spit, rub her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket.

"You baka!" She exclaimed in embarrassment making sure her face was covered so nobody would see her blush. 'Oh my GOSH THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, and this is how I loose it, to some cute annoying emo kid with duck ass lookin hair." She thought to herself as she looked up to see the army of fan girls ready to kill her.

She had never been so afraid in her life, she was attacked by the angry swarm of fan girls.By the time iruka-sensei called her name out to test she had barely recovered from the fangirls.

"You must do a clone jutsu." Iruka-sensei stated as he looked at her. Naruto. She could feel herself sweat drop that was her worst jutsu she could barely make a clone , she gulped as she help up her hands making the signs. "Clone jutsu!" She shut her eyes not even wanting to look over at her clone, she slowly looked over opening her eyes ever so slowly. "Gahhh!" She gasped as she saw her barely functional clone.

"Wait let me try again!" She exclaimed canceling her last Justus and formed the signs again and tried to make another clone jutsu "clone jutsu!" She tried again and the other one was just as bad. Iruka couldn't help but sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'll have to fail you." He sighed as he began writing down the results.

"Hey you could give him a break he made a clone even if it wasn't as good." The other teacher stated and iruka sensei shook his head. "All the other students made two or more perfect clones." He sighed looking over at the other teacher.

She couldn't help but look down, to say she felt bad was an understatement. "It's alright iruka-sensei I understand." She gave him a smile and walked out of the room and instead of going to the classroom she left, she ran out and found her favorite spot, the swings, it wasn't like anyone would notice she didn't return.

She swung on the swing for hours to the point where soon enough class had been dismissed. She watched as parents greeted their children and congratulated their children and whispered things about Naruto about how happy they were she failed once again.

She watched them come and go well at least before she was approached by the teacher that had helped iruka sensei test the students.

"Hey Naruto, I want to talk to you about something." He smiled widely as he walked toward her.

By nightfall Jonin were searching for Naruto all over konoha , she was said to have committed a serious crime, she'd stolen a important scroll which contained forbidden jutsu, the ninja were furious saying how naruto's pranks had gone too far.

Meanwhile Naruto was practicing the very first jutsu she'd found on the scroll the kage bunshin jutsu. She was excited the moment she managed to properly perform the jutsu she was sure to pass the graduation exam. "Naruto! So this is where you have been hidding!" Naruto stopped as she heard iruka sensei voice. Naruto quickly turned around smiling widely. "So you found me! Well let me show you what I've learn sensei." Naruto smiled as she looked up. "Naruto why did you take the scroll? Do you know how much trouble your in?!" Iruka sensei called out making naruto's smile drop.

"Huh what do you mean? The other sensei Mizuki said that anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll automatically passes the graduation exam." Naruto stuttered out holding the scroll close to her in shock.

"Well-" before Iruka could finish shuriken came raining down on Iruka pinning him against the cabin. Iruka slowly looked up "I see what's going on." He managed to stutter out

"Naruto give me the scroll." Some said as they came out of the shadows. Mizuki sensei stood their with his hand extended toward her a sinister like smile plastered on his face.

"Huh?!" Naruto couldn't help but look back and forth to Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei not knowing what was going on.

"Don't Naruto give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka cried out and he yanked the kunai out of his body. "That's a dangerous scroll with forbidden ninjustsu sealed within it, Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!" Iruka cried out Naruto glanced at Mizuki furrowing her brows in realization.

"Naruto there's no point in you having it! You know I'll tell you the truth-" Mizuki was cut short by Iruka.

"No don't !" He cried out helplessly as he was trying to recover from the previous attack but mizuki's smirk just widen.

"12 years ago, after the demon fox attack a new law was created ." Mizuki started off, Naruto listened attentively at Mizuki's words.

"But Naruto this law was never meant to be told to you." He carried on glaring down at Naruto as he spoke.

"Why, what's this rule about anyway?" She asked curious and a bit scared of the endless possibilities that it could be.

"The law was that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." And with those words Naruto felt her blood run cold, she was the demon fox she was the one who destroyed the village.

"W-what do you mean?!" Naruto managed to stutter out as she looked up at Mizuki wide eyed.

"It means that you are the nine tails demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village." Mizuki stated, Iruka was yelling in the background for Mizuki to shut up and pleading him not to say it.

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to your whole life by everyone." Mizuki laughed as Naruto froze.

Everything started to make sense, that even the nicest of people where cruel and mean towards Naruto who she thought she'd ever harmed.

"Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you! Iruka is the same!! He actually hates you!!" Mizuki laughed as Naruto stood there frozen from shock she felt anger and hatred, she had thought she'd had gotten someone to acknowledge her when Iruka paid attention to her but she was wrong, Iruka probably hated her for being the nine tails.

It all happened instantly, one second she was standing the next she was sprawled on the floor with Iruka using his body as a shield to protect her.

"But w-why don't you hate me?" She stuttered out and she began to hiccup, was she hated by him?

"Naruto you must be in pain and confused, I'm sorry if I had done a better job you wouldn't feel like this." Iruka said tears spilling from his eyes and staining his cheeks as he looked down at he, it wasn't what Naruto expected, he wasn't glaring at her or looked like he hated her and wanted to kill her but instead he wanted to protect her.

There were so many things she wanted to ask but she knew she had little time and like Iruka said she had to protect that scroll with her life.

Naruto's eyes were filled with determination as she scampered off trying to protect the scroll.

"Hahaha did you see that! He's going to use the scroll to get revenge on the village, seems like your little speech didn't work on him since he isn't the type to change of heart." Mizuki laughed as Iruka pulled the windmill shuriken from his back and spit out blood.

"You saw those eyes, the eyes of a demon." Mizuki chuckled. "Naruto isn't like that." Iruka coughed out.

"Well it doesn't matter I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll, I'll take care of you later." Mizuki growled as he threw kunai at Iruka to immobilize him even further.

Naruto was hiding, she knew that he could out run her and her best option was hiding.

She heard Iruka impersonating her and Mizuki getting attacked by him.

"You'd even transform into the thing that killed your parents?" Mizuki laughed as he looked down at Iruka.

"I'm not an idiot I wouldn't hand over the scroll to you." Iruka snapped as he looked at Mizuki.

"Hahaha you are an idiot don't you realize me and Naruto are the same? We would both use that scroll for power, don't you see there's no way the demon fox wouldn't use it for his own gain." Mizuki mocked

"Yeah..." And the second Iruka said that she felt her chest swell up with emotions it felt as if she couldn't breath, 'I knew it even Iruka doesn't acknowledge me, maybe I am some monster.' She thought to herself as she held the scroll close to her chest trying to hold back the tears that were itching to spill.

"The demon fox would do all those things but Naruto, she is my beloved pupil. She might not be the hardest worker, and she's clumsy so she isn't accepted, she also already knows what it's like to feel pain in your heart, But she isn't the kyubi anymore. She's a ninja from the hidden leaf, she'd never betray the village, she's UZUMAKI NARUTO!"Iruka stated pridefully, by now she couldn't hold back she felt tears off joys running down her cheeks. She was finally acknowledged by someone.

"I know I'd said I'd kill you later but, just die already Iruka!" Mizuki yelled in annoyance as he spun another giant shuriken aiming it at Iruka.

Naruto couldn't let the first person to acknowledge her just die. She instantly acted attacking Mizuki knocking off his feet and making him hit the ground the giant shuriken hit a tree and left Iruka unharmed as she made her appearance.

"If you touch my sensei I'll kill you." Naruto said darkly as she loomed overhead as she held her ground.

"Just try it you little rascal I'll kill you in one shot! Now come at me demon child!" He screeched madly as he started getting up.

"Anything you throw at me I'll return it to you a thousand times over! Kage No Bunshin!" She yelled with a smirk as thousands of shadow clones appeared around her covering almost the entire ground and all over the trees.

"What the-" Mizuki looked around him in horror not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong thought you'd finish me in one shot ?" She smirked the other shadow clones were also throwing in some insults and laughing.

"Well then I'll go first." Naruto smiled widely as she attacked Mizuki all of her shadow clones attaching him at once pondering him into the ground rendering him immobile.

By the time she pulled away he was nothing but a bloody pulp on the ground.

"You okay Iruka sensei?" She asked looking up at Iruka with a bright smile.

"Naruto come here." Iruka smiled and she started walking toward him.

He carefully pulled off her goggles and took his own headband off.

Before she could ask what he was doing he tied his own forehead protector on her.

"Congratulations on passing Naruto, we can celebrate by eating a few bowls of ramen later." He smiled at her, naturist bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes swelled up with tears. "Arigato Iruka sensei!" She cried out as she bursted into tears and hugged him tightly.

This was just a new chapter of her life.

PLEASE READ THIS A/N

BTW THE DRAWINGS LABELED @YAOI-SMUTSMUT ARE MINE! I DREW THEM AND IM PROB GUNNA DRAW MORE :)

So I'm going to tell you the basics of this fanfic and a few FUN FACTS about the Naruto characters:

I'm changing the ages where sasuke leaves konoha.

Sasuke is 17 when he leaves the village in this fanfic Naruto is 16 when Sasuke leaves.

Mostly Naruto's POV (point of view) and if it doesn't say

*characters name* POV then it's NARUTOS POV

Yes I'm shipping Naruto with someone

I am not a yaoi hater I just want to have female Naruto for my own laughs and giggles, I would change Naruto's name to Naruko but for some odd reason that annoys the fuck out of me

No I'm not going to exactly follow the plot of the story I'm going to add my own twists and turns to it.

Fun facts

I didn't think of it before but even though Naruto failed the graduation exam 2-3 times and sasuke passed it on his 1st try somehow sasuke is older than Naruto.

Naruto's mom Kushina asked Sasuke's mom Mikoto if giving birth hurt and asked if Sasuke was a girl or boy. (Naruto was still in the wound)

During pregnancy a jinurkins seal loosens and the tailed beast can accidentally escape. (HINT HINT)

And I think that's it at least for now

Naruto is smart in planning things out and coming up with effective tactics cause he's (in this story she) was a former prankster

And that's it for now I know some of you wont bother in reading so good luck if you get a little lost !!!!

And 61 pages 6053 words

Next chapter is longer •3•

Rosymalik


	2. Paving my way

I woke up to the bright sunshine. I groggily looked around.

My clothes were all scattered in piles all around my room, a few scraps of paper littered the floor and my night stand covered in old water bottles and ramen noodle cups.

I groaned as I slightly stretched and dragged myself out of bed I grabbed my towel that hung from my chair and slung it over my shoulder as I headed to the restroom.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, I wore a slightly large black shirt with the swirl symbol on it, my hair was sticking out of random places and was happily bra-less.

"Good morning sexiest ninja of konoha." I complemented myself in the mirror as I pulled my panties down and used the restroom. I finished and cleaned myself up before I hurried and slipped off my clothes and sat down on my small bathroom seat and I turned on my shower head and picked it up letting it pour on my body.

I let out a sigh and picked up my shampoo and started washing my hair, I sighed I had been trying different hair products and I couldn't wait to finish up this bottle of shampoo since it seemed to make my hair even more frizzy and dry.

I rinsed and conditioned my hair before rinsing my hair again. I also began scrubbing my body with a peppermint smelling body wash that I absolutely loved.

I used the towel to pat dry my face and then my body before going back into my room and getting dressed for the academy.

I went and dug in my fridge for food and decided on a sandwich and milk.

The second I smelt the milk I instantly wanted to puke how long has I left it there for ?! I check the expiration date and it was from nearly two months ago, like hell I'd put that back in the fridge so I left it there id have to go shopping for food soon.

I looked at the time and nearly screamed id be late if I didn't hurry.

"Oh Shit!" I grumbled stuffing my mouth with food and hurrying to the sink to brush my teeth and then rush out the house.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I cursed loudly as I ran, I could see some villagers glaring at me, but I didn't care even if I hated their glares I might as well do what I want than act like a goodie two shoes and still get the same treatment.

But at least now I knew why they glared so intensely at me, I was suppose to be the demon fox to them but what they don't know that I'm not I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage that will surpass of all the previous Kage!

I made it to the Hokage building and went to take my picture, I passed by the restroom to check myself in the mirror and tried to fix my hair and face up but there was not much I could do.

I took the picture and did a peace sign and bright smile which I had practiced all night long. I then hurried and took it to the Hokage.

"Take it again." The Hokage stated as he placed the picture down.

"B-but WHY?!" I stuttered out. "Because it doesn't look professional." The Hokage sighed. "You'll be identified with this photo for missions and training, you look a bit childish and what's with the weird angle?" Hokage sighed as he cocked a brow. "Well uh it looked pretty cool and cute so I thought why not." I huffed.

"Well take it again, hurry up or you'll be late to class." He sighed and I groaned standing up and running upstairs to take it again before the camera man packed up.

I stood seriously and expressionlessly in front of the camera taking the picture, the photographer grumbled about how he told me that having my picture taken from up high was a little weird.

I took the new picture to the Hokage and he approved of it and sent me off to the academy.

By now I was running a little late since I had to retake a photo and what not so I ran as fast as my little legs would take me dodging through the crowds of people ignoring any insults that came from them.

I finally made it to my classroom, I sweat dropped when I notice not everyone had arrived and I quickly sat down in my seat I didn't even notice mister emo was beside me until I realized all the fan girls were glaring at me.

I didn't give two flying fucks I sit where I want and I sent them all a bird.

"Hey Naruto you can only be here if you graduated." I was called out by one of my classmates and I glanced over at them.

"I did graduate can't you see my forehead protector?!" I stated standing up and pointing at my forehead protector.

"Hmph yeah right you probably stole that to make yourself feel better but we will see when Iruka-sensei calls you out." He smirked and my face went red in embarrassment. "Iruka-sensei passed me himself !" I snapped and sat back down ignoring him as he said some snappy comeback of how I was 'lying' and that I wasn't 'smart enough to pass' before leaving.

"Hey Naruto move your ass, gosh you act like you don't know I sit there." I glance over to see pink haired Sakura as she pushed me out of the way to sit beside me.

I turn to her about to say some really colorful words and let hell break loose cause she hurt me and stepped over me to sit beside porcupine haired Sasuke. I was seconds close to loosing all chances to get her to tell me the secrets of beautiful soft hair but Iruka sensei came in and demanded silence.

I took a deep breath and turned away from her as she ignored me completely.

"Listen class, you will be placed in squads of three and be assigned with a sensei so make sure you pay attention to the names and teams." Iruka stated looking around a bit before he started calling out names.

I was hoping I placed with Hinata since we were really good friends, I had already asked her for hair tips but apparently her hair was just naturally fabulous, damn that Hyuga hair.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." I heard Iruka sensei say I was okay with being in the same team as Sakura I could possibly befriend her but why was I stuck with porcupine. "Sensei, why does an awesome ninja like me have to be paired up with the likes of him!" I cried out as I stood up and pointed at Sasuke.

"Well Naruto since you were dead last we have to even out the groups power wise." Iruka replied with a tick mark floating on his head, my cheeks flushed a bright red at his response and I huffed playing off my embarrassment and sitting down, grumbling profanities under my breath.

"You heard him, dead last." Sasuke smirked making my cheeks flare red with anger. "Shut up teme!" I hissed and crossed my arms looking away.

That fucking Uchiha so cocky and arrogant! I'll show him someday, I know he's stronger than me because I'm a girl and all but I'll train extra hard and beat him up!

A few minutes after Iruka-sensei finished calling out names I stood up and sat with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." I smile as I sat on the table looking down at her smiling widely.

"H-hey Naruto-chan." She smiled politely. "So how's training? They still working you half to death?" I asked starting a conversation.

Hinata sighed and nodded. "M-my sister is also t-training now a-and she seems to b-be getting better." Hinata groaned as she spoke quietly.

"Hmm well I'm stuck with teme and fabo pink haired fan girl so I'm going to have to start extra training." I sighed as I looked at her.

"Well at l-least y-you're pretty strong naru-chan, I'm pretty w-weak for the h-head of the household." Hinata grumbled playing with her fingers nervously.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry hina-chan I'm sure you'll get better I believe in you." I say smiling brightly at her. Her face lit up and she smiled slightly. "Thanks Naru-chan, d-don't worry you'll get stronger too." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile widely. "Thanks hina-chan." I say slightly giggling.

"Y-you know we could t-try training together." Hinata stated her voice wasn't loud but I could hear and understand everything she said.

"Yeah and while you practice offense I'll practice dodging and we can help each other out." I say nodding excitedly. "Well just as long as your parents don't find out and scold us for getting along." I chuckle scratching the back of my head.

Hinata giggled and nodded. "It will be our Hina-Naru training and we will teach each other different strategies and get stronger together." Hinata smiled brightly.

"We can train after missions when we aren't with our teams and have free time, and if we both can't make it we will just train with our teams." I smiled as we talked.

"Yeah yeah and afterward we can go to your apartment and make food and watch tv or hang out together." Hinata smiled excitedly.

"Yeah yeah it'll be so much fun." I smiled at just the thought of it. But our conversation was cut short when her sensei arrived.

"We c-can talk later." Hinata smiled and waved as she left with Kiba and Shino.

Man was all that planning making me excited, I loved Hinata she'd been my best friend since we were little and since she was a genin she had more freedom so we could finally hang out together.

Soon enough it was only me Sakura and Sasuke, I was totally bored I was laying on Iruka-sensei desk. When was our new sensei gunna get here?!

I looked over and saw the chalk board eraser and smirked. I sat up and got off the desk and grabbed it and hurried to the door wedging it between the door and the door frame.

"That's what they get for being late." I laughed as Sakura began to tell me not to and Sasuke started rambling about how a Jonin would never fall for that.

Just then the door opened and a white haired man got hit with the eraser and I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"My first impression of you three... I don't like you." He spoke in a monotone voice.

I laughed a bit more and frowned, well he was the one that was late, I thought to myself.

"Meet me on the rooftop." The Jonin grumbled and vanished leaving a small smoke cloud.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms as the three of us left the classroom and headed upstairs.

By the time we got there he was leaning against the railing and waiting for us.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled as we all took a seat.

"Okay so since I don't know you three how about we start off with introductions." He stated as he looked at all three of us.

"What do you want us to say?" Sakura asked

"Hmm... Your name, hobbies, dislikes and dreams ." The white haired Jonin stated. "Why don't you start?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Okay, my name Hakate Kakashi, I don't have many hobbies, I dislike a lot of things and I don't feel like telling you my dreams." He stated

'So all we learned is your name.' I sweat dropped.

"Now you blonde." Kakashi-sensei pointed at me.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like eating ramen and training, I dislike waiting for my ramen to cook and mean people, my dream is to have all the villagers to recognize me as a great shinobi and to surpass and the previous Hokage!" I smiled brightly as I fixed my forehead protector.

"How about you ?" Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and started off. "My names Haruno Sakura, I like to... Well I like a certain someone...My future dream is... I mean my dream person is... And I dislike Naruto." Sakura stated I cocked a brow what's with all the giggling and blushing whenever she paused and I haven't done anything to make her hate me so if she wanted to bring it on I'll have beef with her too and real beef like no playing just throwing hands on sight!

"And you, emo." Kakashi stated and I couldn't help but stifled a giggle making Sakura glare at me.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He started off glaring at me making me huff and look away. "I have very few like and many dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business and my ambition is to kill a certain someone and carry out the Uchiha name." He stated I couldn't help but frown, poor guy is dream is to be a murder.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way how about I tell you about your first mission." Kakashi started off.

"Now listen closely, I know you aren't going to like it and much less the conditions of them so listen up." He went on as he shifted his weight.

"I'll be giving you a survival training, if you pass you'll go on to be genin if not I'll send you back to the academy, now this test has a rate of 66% failure." He stated seriously I felt my face go pale.

"Huh, but we already passed our graduation exam how come we have another test?! It's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"The graduation exam is so we can find genin candidates, this test is to see if you guys are ready to become genin." Kakashi stated shrugging, I felt like protesting I worked real hard to earn my forehead protector like hell a small little test was going to take that away from me!

"So what's the test." Sakura asked, I glanced over to see they too were upset and wanted to protest against this exam.

"I'll explain the details tomorrow, so meet me in the training ground and remember don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." He stated as he did a hand sign and vanished.

I stood there in disbelief, hmph I'll show him I got what it takes to be a ninja.

We all started heading out of the academy.

"How about we go eat lunch together to better our team work." Sakura stated

I turned to her smiling. "Yeah sure why not." I stated smiling widely.

"I was talking to Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated frowning and crossing her arms, what crawled up her ass and died? Like damn rude bitch!

"Well you know what I'm going to practice my taijutsu and ninjutsu since you seem to want to go with Sasuke on a date, it's not like I'd want to be a third wheel Pinkie!" I snapped crossing my arms.

I needed to go train and practice my ninjutsu and taijutsu, besides she didn't have to be rude and talk to me like that.

I started walking off. "Wow Naruto's so rude, I guess that's what happens when you grow up with no parents cause if I did half the things he does my parents would kill me." I heard her say. I stopped for a moment my eyes filling up with tears, it's not like I decided to grow up without parents! I shook those thoughts off my mind and started walking faster, I'll prove her wrong I'll train extra hard and show her I'm a great ninja even if I don't have parents to scold me every five minutes.

I'll be Hokage and then she'll feel sorry for ever doubting me and being mean to me!

I hurried to the training ground and practiced all my Justus letting out all my anger and strengthening myself, I'll prove anyone that doubts me, Believe it!

After training till sundown I was starving and after taking 5 miso ramen Bowles to go I headed back to my apartment.

"I'm home!" I called out and like always there wasn't a response which kind of made me a little sad at times. I looked around, man did I really need to clean up. I set down my ramen bowls and dug in my fridge for a soda.

I quickly went and turned on my radio listening to music out loud.

"Thanks for the meal." I said out loud as I began grubbing down on my food.

I hummed to the music and ate happily. Damn I loved this ramen, it was so amazing!!

After I ate I cleaned up my table, went to my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top, pinned my hair back with clips and started doing some house cleaning.

Now let me not say I hate cleaning but I was the only who could do it since I live all alone, I had to do it.

I grabbed trash bags and began picking up all the ramen cups, wrappers, and trash. I also picked up all my dirty clothes putting it in my laundry basket.

After that I began sweeping and cleaned out the fridge cleaning and organizing the non-expired food and throwing out that expired food.

I washed all the dishes and put them up and wiped down the counters and filled a bucket of water and some floor cleaner and grabbed a scrubbing brush and started scrubbing the floor clean.

After I used a wet rag to rinse the soapy floors I began waxing my floors and started organizing my scrolls and ninja supplies.

I was listening to music the entire time so I wasn't bored. "Almost done." I smiled to myself as I slipped on my orange jacket before I picked up my laundry basket and went to the laundry place in my apartment complex and started doing all my laundry.

It was night time and the place was pretty empty and I sat there waiting for all my laundry to wash in the different washing machines before stuffing them all in a giant dryer and waiting for about 20 more minutes.

After the wait I pulled my laundry out and finally started to fold the clothes.

"Wait a second." I mumbled to myself as I held up a pair of my panties.

"It shrunk!" I gasped as I sweat dropped and realized what I had done.

"I'm going to have to go shopping." I grumbled setting down the much smaller panties into a pile.

I packed up all my folded clothes in the laundry basket and hurried upstairs.

I wrote a list of all the things I needed to buy and stuck it on the fridge, I had also written panties in large bold letters.

I cooked my lunch for tomorrow and packed it up leaving it in the fridge.

I glanced over at the time and realized it was 1:00 a.m and I sweat dropped hopefully I don't over sleep.

I put my laundry up real quick, brushed my teeth,took my hair pins off and turned my alarm clock on before slipping into bed.

Soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to my clock and tried to shut it off before snatching the plug out the wall.

"Hmmmmm." I groaned as I forced myself out of bed and went to do my morning routine.

After my shower and brushing my teeth I slipped my sports bra on .

Luckily I hadn't washed all my panties and a few clean ones in my drawer were saved from the dryer.

I slipped on my net shirt and slipped on my orange pants and wrapped bandages on my leg and started packing all my ninja tools.

I felt my stomach grumble. "Sensei said no food so." I whined and slipped on my orange jumper.

"My forehead protector and lunchbox, I think that all I need." I grumbled to myself as I grabbed my forehead protector off my night stand and tied it around my head.

"Hopefully I'm not late." I grumbled to myself as I took my keychain and lunchbox . I locked my apartment and left.

I ran through the village, I knew I only had a few minutes before the set meeting time.

When I got there I notice Sakura and Sasuke were already there.

"Ohayo!" I say happily, Sakura gave me a forceful smile and Sasuke huffed looking away.

I sighed at slightly and looked around. "Where's sensei shouldn't he be arriving soon?"I asked

"He's probably going to be late again like yesterday." Sakura sighed. "Don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to Sasuke and he shrugged.

"Well that's great." I groaned sitting by a big stone with names written on them.

It felt like forever till sensei arrived.

"You're late!" I yelled out along with Sakura.

"Well you see I saw a black cat and had to take the long way." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

I sighed. "Well can we start our survival training?" I asked annoyed and impatient.

Kakashi nodded and began explaining the training, I didn't listen much I only understood. 'Get bells from Kakashi and pass or no food!' I also understood. 'Two bells, three people, no bell? Back to the academy!'

"So attack me with the intention to kill." Kakashi smirked, I had no problem with that, I slipped out a kunai and attacked him.

I ran toward him swinging my kunai and trying to land a hit on him, but before I knew it my arm was twisted back and my kunai was pressed on the back of my neck. I barely saw him move!

"Hmm seems like you've got the killing intent, I'm starting to like you guys." I heard Kakashi sensei say as he vanished.

"Kakashi sensei fight me fair and square!" I yelled out smirking, I had trained extra hard, it was time to see the fruits of my training.

"First lesson, taijutsu." I heard Kakashi's voice and I turned around with my kunai held up. That's when I noticed him reading a book.

"Hey! Why are you reading a book?! Pay attention to me!" I hissed.

"Well I want to know what happens next, but don't worry it won't make a difference against you." Kakashi smirked.

I wasn't that good at throwing kunai yet but I was pretty good in close combat so I quickly attacked.

I was shocked when I noticed that he kept blocking my attacks. "Pretty strong but nothing special." I heard him say.

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and tried speeding up and I threw kunai at him and he vanished and there was a log in his place.

I looked around me for a second, I was too angry to pay attention of my surrounding before I was kancho'ed.

I squealed and ended up in the river. By now I was fuming and I did the sign for Kage no Bunshin.

I let one of my clones go out as a distraction. That bastard I'd show him I'm more than average!

I then waited till my clone was attacked and vanished before I surprise attacked him.

I managed to get ahold of him from behind while the clones all came out the water and attacked him.

But somehow he vanished and another me appeared where he had been and me and my clones started fighting against each other.

That was until I undid the shadow clone technique and felt like a complete idiot.

I looked around and saw a bell on the floor, he must have dropped it while we were fighting. I quickly ran to get it but it was a trap and I ended up hanging upside down.

"A ninja must see under the underneath." Kakashi sighed shaking his head me picked up the bell.

I grabbed my last kunai and cut the rope. But I just had to fall on another trap and I dropped my kunai.

"Fucking shit!" I yelled angrily as I tried to reach my kunai.

Unfortunately no one was coming to my aid but I did hear Sakura scream, Kakashi must've gotten her.

I used a shuriken to cut the rope and I jumped away from that area. I picked up my kunai and shuriken that I had thrown earlier.

I felt my stomach growl and I noticed my lunch box. Fuck the rules I'm eating now that Kakashi is busy with Sasuke and Sakura.

I looked around one last time and hurried behind the Rock.

"Mm mm,thanks for the meal." I smiled as I opened up my lunch box I saw my rice and the juicy cut steak that I had cooked. It made my mouth water.

"Now now... Naruto." I felt my face go pale as I slowly turned around and saw Kakashi.

"It's not what it looks like." I exclaimed but it was too late before I knew it Kakashi had tied me to a post and the bell went off.

Soon enough we were all gathered around where I was tied up.

"Do you guys even get the point of the exercise?!"Kakashi crossed his arms.

"You guys are put into groups for a reason, Sasuke you thought everyone was too beneath you to cooperate with, Naruto you were all on your own ignoring everyone else doing god knows what, Sakura you were to busy looking for Sasuke that you didn't even help Naruto who was infront of you! Now if you three had used teamwork you'd probably have gotten the bells." He spoke sternly.

"But sensei there are only two bells, even if we worked together someone would have been sent to the academy." Sakura pointed out.

"This training was to see if you could put aside your own individual benefits and pull together to achieve a common goal." Kakashi explained.

We all looked down in shame as Kakashi let out a sigh. "But don't worry I won't be sending any of you to the academy." He explained, my face lit up.

"You three are going to be dropped out of the program permanently, you don't deserve to be ninja's you all think like brats." Kakashi stated and my face went pale. Sasuke snapped attacking sensei out of fury.

Kakashi had no problem in pinning him down.

"You can't act like ninja's with those selfish attitudes, a ninja must face impossible decisions like, Sakura kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke." Kakashi placed a kunai against Sasuke's neck and I looked at Sakura terrified of she would attack.

Sakura was looking between me and Sasuke in horror.

"You see without team work you end up like this, in tough situations, how do you know I still won't kill Sasuke after you kill Naruto and don't go after you too." Kakashi cocked a brow.

"As a ninja you must be prepared to make life depending choices." He said letting go of Sasuke. Sasuke scurried off.

"Have any of you noticed this stone behind me?" Kakashi asked.

"Many important shinobi's names are written there." He stated before I interrupted.

"I know I'll have my name written there-" I was cut off.

"They are K.I.A. Killed in Action, two of my best friends names are written there." Kakashi stated seriously and my smile faded away.

"Now I'll give you one last chance to get the bells after lunch but you'll have half the time you had before and don't feed Naruto." And with that he vanished.

Sakura and Sasuke started getting their lunchboxes and were about to start eating before my stomach started growling.

"You're hungry." Sasuke said and held out his lunchbox. "You can have some of mine since you would be weaker of you don't eat properly." Sasuke stated

"Sasuke-kun remember what Kakashi said 'don't feed Naruto.' We will get in trouble." Sakura stated. "He won't be much use to us if he's hungry." Sasuke stated. "Guys it's okay I'm not that hungry." I sweat dropped as I looked at them.

"Sasuke is right, you can have some of mine too so Sasuke eats well too besides I'm on a diet." Sakura stated as she started feeding me.

"You GUYS!" We all jumped at Kakashi's thundering voice. "Pass." He smiled we were all confused.

"Huh but why?!" I asked confused.

"Those who disregard the rules are known as scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi stated. "And you are the first team to ever do this all other teams listened to my every single command and ninja's need to know what's a good and bad idea. Unlike in the academy you have to decide things for yourself and you did what you needed to for the benefit of your team." Kakashi stated.

"We passed... WE PASSED." I cheered happily. Everyone smiled and cheered but were forgetting me as they left.

I sweat dropped. "Hey GUYS!" I called out.

In the end Sakura went back and got me.

After I got back home and showered. I wore a black shirt and knee length shorts and went shopping.

First I went clothes shopping.

I went to the female undergarments area and I started picking out sports bras, I tried them all on in the fitting room before realizing I had gone up a size... Again.

I picked out cute bras too, it didn't hurt to feel sexy hehe. Now for panties I was going to get the regular cute print pack but I saw the matching pairs to my cute Lacey bras and after trying a few on and deciding my size I picked all the matching lacey pairs to my bras.

It was embarrassing but when was clothes shopping not embarrassing when everyone thought you were a boy because they were ignorant!

I also picked out some undies that I'd be comfortable in my missions. I also started picking out new shirts and I saw the make up. Hmm I've never worn any, but I looked at the instructions on the back and I kinda got a clue, I saw the sweat proof water proof mascara and got one, I also got Chapstick and glossy lipstick.

I was going to be making plenty of money from my genin missions so I could treat myself.

I also started looking for hair products and I picked out some anti-friz for my hair.

I then went to pay, the lady looked at me weird and my cheeks were flushed.

"Why is a boy buying." She cocked a brow holding up a bra. "I-I'm a girl you know, not a boy." I replied crossing my arms blushing a bright red at her comment.

"Rude." I grumbled under my breath as she looked at me in shock. She looked pretty embarrassed as she rang up my things.

I had everything in bags and I went to my apartment to drop them off. I refused to carry undies around town in see through bags!

I then went to buy groceries and ran into Sakura.

"Hi Naruto." She smiled at me. "Hi Sakura." I smile back.

"You shopping?" She asked she seemed to be picking up a few things as well.

I nodded. "Yup I was running low on food." I replied thank Kami I dropped off my new clothes.

"What about you?" I asked looking at her bags. "Oh my mom just asked me to pick up a few groceries." She smiled.

"Oh well it was nice seeing you, I have to run a few more errands so I'll see you tomorrow for our team missions." I smile at her and she nods.

"Bye Naruto." She waved as we went our separate ways. "Bye Sakura-chan." I smile as I went to the convenient store and bought Satans monthly sacrificial blood waterfall supplies and other female things.

I quickly headed home avoiding the main road so I wouldn't run into someone.

After arriving home and placing everything up from food to clothes to hellish devices to stop Satan's curse of female internal bleeding I studied my ninjutsu for a few hours before cooking and going to bed.

In the following weeks we had been assigned plenty of D ranked missions or as I like to call them chores. It was nothing but meaningless boring missions which required no training.

I had gone to practice with hina-chan, it was thanks to her that I wasn't a horrid mess and knew of periods and how to find bras.

When I had first started my hellish thing called a period while in the academy she was the one that helped me out and I thanked kami that I have a friend like her.

Flashback

"Kiba throw me the ball!" I yelled waving my hands in the air.

Kiba glanced over at me and then at Shikamaru, he evaded Shikamaru and managed to toss the ball to me.

Hinata was watching from the sidelines as I ran around evading everyone from the opposite team and passed the ball to my teammate.

I slightly grimaced as I felt another pain in my lower stomach.

I had been ignoring it all day but it kept getting worse. I decided I'd sit down so when my team scored walked toward Shino and Kiba.

"Hey guys I'm sitting out for the rest of the game I don't feel that good." I told them meekly while scratching the back of my head.

Kiba looked at me and then at the rest of the team. "Well I guess if your not feeling well, we will find someone else to take your place so the teams are even." Kiba grumbled.

I nodded and walked off sitting by Hinata. "Hey Hina-Chan." I say plopping down beside her.

She gave me a warm smile. "Hey Naru-Chan."

"So what do you think? I think I did pretty good playing against all the boys." I smiled widely and she nodded.

"That's cause your so strong Naru-chan, you clobbered some of them like it was nothing." She giggled.

"Yeah and I want to become stronger then they'll be blown away, and also... did you get your hair trimmed?" I asked touching her soft silky black hair.

"Huh oh yeah, since that rumor that Sasuke-kun like girls with long hair started going around I thought that I should chop a few inches off, also it's easier to manage and train." Hinata smiled twirling a strand of her hair.

"Hmm well it looks cute Hina-chan." I smiled widely. I stopped for a second, did I just pee my pants?! I panicked for a second.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom." I stated as I slowly stood up.

Hinata looked confused. "You okay Naru-chan you look pale?" She asked

I quickly nodded pulling my shirt and jacket down as much as I could. "Yeah be right back." I say with a forced smile before running off as fast as I could.

I went inside the building and was running to the girls restroom as fast as I could when I felt something running down my inner thigh.

I ran in and quickly got in a stall pulling my pants and undies off.

I had to cover my mouth to stop the screams.

There was blood everywhere OH GOD I WAS DYING!! What if I had some incurable disease? Or maybe my organs busted? Did I pee blood? WAS I going to die?!

I couldn't help but start crying. I grabbed the toilet paper and started to clean my clothes off. A few blotches had seeped through to my pants.

I tried my best to clean myself up but the blood just kept coming.

I could feel the tears running down my face. I tried to stop my hiccuping and sniffling but I couldn't, how was I going to get out of this?

I sat there for hours desperately wiping the tears off when I heard my name being called. "Naru-chan?"

I instantly recognized the voice. "Hinata help me I'm dying." I called out my voice cracking and trembling.

"What happened?" I heard her right outside my stall her voice laced with worry.

"I'm bleeding out of... you know...my... uh... lady parts." I responded nervously and shakily. Was she going to get a teacher so I could go to the hospital?

"Oh..." there was a long pause. "Naru-chan I think you're having your uh period." She said in a soft collected voice.

"W-what's that?" I asked still scared and she began explaining it, that it was a normal body function for women and there were pads and tampons.

"Wait here I'll get a pad." She stated and ran off. I waited in the stall quietly until she came back.

"Here." She passed it underneath the door and I took it, she explained how to put it on and what to do. I did what she said and opened the stall.

"Now turn around." Hinata stated and I followed her orders. "We will have to sneak you out. You bleed through and everyone will see, you have to go home and change." She sighed as she unzipped my jacket.

She stopped... "Naruto...you aren't wearing a bra..."

"Well I don't know how to shop for one." I twiddled my fingers together.

She unzipped her jacket and took it off. She then took my jacket and wrapped it around my waist.

"Now I'll keep look out while you t-try to get to the windows down the hall and escape, if any sensei's come I'll distract them." Hinata stated as she said and she looked out the restroom checking and making sure no one was around.

"Arigato Hina-chan your the best friend I could ask for." I say smiling and more relaxed but still nervous about getting caught.

She smiled at me and nodded as she ran down the hall checking around the corner.

"I-its clear."she called out and that was my cue. I ran as fast as I could down the hall I didn't look back if our sensei found out I'd be in trouble.

I stopped infront of the windows and unlocked them. I quickly pried them open and jumped out.

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest alley and then through the back roads if I was seen by any ninja they'd try to drag me back to the academy.

Carefully I maneuvered myself past main roads before arriving to my apartment.

I swiftly ran up the stairs and took the keychain off and unlocked my home.

Whew I made it...

The next day we went bra shopping together, since I didn't have a mom she was there for me in my toughest weirdest moments.

Flashback end_

(Btw she's practicing with Hinata)

"Naru-chan, you're getting better at dodging." Hinata smiled as she began attacking again.

I dodged all the attacks I could. We were both tired and sweaty from all the training.

We had both had a day off and we were spending it together.

"Thanks hina-chan and you just keep getting faster." I sweat dropped as I ducked an attack.

"Sorry but I need to try my best and push myself just like you ." She replied softly as she had her byakugan activated and kept attacking.

"I know." I replied as I tried to block her attacks.

"Maybe we can give it a rest in half an hour." I stated as I staggered back from one of her attacks.

"Okay." She huffed as she tried to kick me but I blocked her.

The next half an hour seemed eternal since we were both exhausted.

When we finally took our break, we just fell to the ground and huffed. "Man we must reek of sweat." I laughed as I look over to her and she nodded. "I'm tired." she groaned as she closed her eyes letting them rest.

"Must be hard using the byakugan all the time and using all that chakra in your attacks." I stated as I looked at her .

She nodded keeping her eyes closed. "I learned how to make rice balls and sushi, how about I teach you." She smiled as we laid on our backs.

"I swear you'll be the perfect wife for someone you know how to do everything." I chuckled and she blushed.

"Yeah yeah but first I'm a ninja I can marry later." She giggled.

"Man makes me wonder if I'll be single forever since I'm barely as good as you when it comes to housework and cooking." I laughed

"But your pretty naru-chan you have pretty blue eyes and blonde hair." She laughed as she looked up at the sky.

"And you have that perfect hair and a kekkei genkai, not to mention beautiful lilac colored eyes." I stated stretching slightly.

"We will find our perfect someone." hinata smiled. "But I wonder who will be brave enough to ask my father to date me, I am the future head of the Hyuga family... Although, I'm practically a disappointment." She whispered the last part and I sat up.

"Don't worry Hinata, I believe that you will be an amazing head of house, just as long as you keep getting up when your father pushes you down." I say placing a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at me and a smile spread across her face as she pulled me down and hugged me. "Thanks Naru-chan you're the best friend anyone could have asked for." She smiled.

"You too Hinata you too." I smiled hugging back. "Now let's go shopping for those ingredients and let's start cooking." I cheered pulling away and getting up.

She held out her hand and I pulled her up.

After buying food, taking showers and changing into clean clothes she taught me and showed me how to cook the food we ate happily in my living room.

We listened to music and shared stories of our past missions.

To say I was embarrassed about all the times I messed up was an understatement.

After she left it was late and I left my sushi and rice ball lunchbox in the fridge and stripped.

I threw my bra to the side along with my pants and crawled into bed.

And with that I passed out.

Sasuke POV

"Where's Naruto? Do you think he forgot to put his alarm clock?" Sakura asked impatient, Kakashi had already arrived which made Naruto super late.

"Why don't you go check on him?" Kakashi sighed as he looked at her. Sakura shook her head. "I don't even know where he lives sensei." She stated

I huffed in annoyance. "I'll go, dobe probably doesn't even lock the door." I sighed and was off.

How could Naruto forget to show up?

I made it to his apartment complex and as I thought his apartment door wasn't even locked.

I walked in quietly and looked around

There was a table and empty boxes of pocky laying there. I kept looking around and noticed I was in the living room cause of the couch, tv and stereo.

I walked further into the apartment going through the kitchen. I saw a note on the fridge and in bold print it said 'Get more panties!' I was confused but shook my head, it's probably the dobe being a dobe.

I walked down the hall opening a door and noticed it was a bathroom, the other was a hallway closet with towels, extra blankets and pillows.

I then opened the last door and walked in I looked around, I had expected the dobes house to be messier but he kept a bit clean.

That's when I saw the lump of blankets on the bed and I saw him snoring all cuddled up under the sheets.

"Hey dobe wake up." I called out loudly as I grabbed the blankets and snatched them off.

Something bright and red flew out of the sheets and I turned to see what it was.

When I saw it my cheeks flared a bright crimson red. A bright red lacy bra. WHAT THE HELL?! Who's was that?!?!?

I slowly turned to see Naruto. NARUTO WASN'T A GUY?!?!

She was all cuddled up to a large stuffed bear, she wore a large white t-shirt and lacy panties. The shirt showed her curves and was a bit see through so I knew for sure that what I was looking at was 100% female, men don't have... Breasts.

"Mm mm what is it?" She stretched as she got up looking around tiredly.

I was frozen in place, what the hell was I suppose to do?! She was practically naked infront of me?!

"Huh Sasuke-kun?" She asked groggily before she realized and looked down.

"Gahhh, Don't look Pervert!" Her cheeks went a bright red and she used her hands to cover up, she backed up to much and fell out bed.

"Ouch!!!! Get out Pervy Sasuke GET OUT!" She screamed as she hid behind the bed in embarrassment.

That's when I reacted. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I walked backward trying to find the door knob.

I quickly got out my cheeks felt hot in embarrassment and I was still in shock, this had to be the most embarrassing thing I've been through!

Before I knew it Naruto was out fully dressed in her ninja clothes and hitting me on my back and arm.

"You pervert, pervert pervert how could you just walk into a ladies room and do that! I hate you I hate you! " she pouted her face still a bright red.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were a girl! If you're always acting like a guy?!" I asked as she kept hitting me, she wasn't hitting me that hard but I could tell she was embarrassed.

"I've always been a girl and I don't act like a guy just cause I'm not a love sick puppy like other girls and train hard to achieve my dreams doesn't make me boyish! I can't believe you saw me like that you perverted Uchiha !" She yelled and pouted as she huffed and crossed her arms her face was still a bright red.

"Pervert teme pervert teme!" She cried out hitting me again. "I'm sorry Naruto-chan, Gomen Gomen!" I cried out bowing in apology.

"I'm so embarrassed to think the first person to see me half naked would be the pervert Uchiha!" Naruto cried out in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. She looked at me and stomped off.

She started packing her ninja tools only glancing at me and blushing in embarrassment.

"L-lets just go pervert Uchiha." She stammered out finishing packing and getting her lunch.

I nodded and follows behind her. She kept glancing back at me and quickly looking away.

By the time we arrived at the Hokage office Kakashi sensei already had our missions. Both him and Sakura were waiting on us.

"Sorry I overslept and forgot to put my alarm clock." Naruto said her face still a bright red. "It's fine lets just start with our missions." Kakashi said and he cocked his head. "Everything okay Naruto?" He asked

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, just a bit off this morning." She said crossing her arms and huffing.

It was the longest day ever, I couldn't help but blush everytime I saw Naruto, I'm an idiot I should have just shook her but I really did think she was a guy at first so I snatched the covers off.

Also I wouldn't have thought she'd be half naked. She should have worn pajamas but I guess she didn't expect to have her covers ripped off by her MALE teammate.

I noticed she didn't say anything all day she kept quiet and didn't even glance at me but when she did she could barely keep eye contact that she was blushing or stuttering.

Even during lunch things were awkward in team 7. I had to do something our teamwork was faltering even Kakashi called us out for it.

When finishing our missions and after turning down Sakura for dinner I went straight to Naruto to apologize.

I had invaded her privacy so I did have to set things straight.

"Naruto-chan I'm sorry for invading your privacy this morning, please allow me to make it up to you." I bowed and apologized.

I notice she crossed her arms. "F-fine y-you'll buy my dinner." She stammered out, I look up to see her blushing a bright red.

At least I could set things straight, although it hurt my pride to have to apologize this was interfering with our teamwork and missions and it was a bit odd now that I knew she was a girl.

"Alright you pick the place." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Ichiraku ramen." She stated looking away blushing.

"Okay well let's go." I stated and she nodded and we walked together.

It was a bit awkward since neither of us were saying anything. "So how come everyone thinks you're a guy?" I asked curios and starting off a conversation.

"Well I've never said I was a guy, some people just assumed because of the short hair, and all of my school papers say I'm a girl so it's not like I'm cross dressing." She replied crossing her arms.

Now that I knew, her female aspects were clear as day, she had pretty big breast for kami sakes, the way her face looked was screaming female, I guess I never paid attention to her and her way of acting wasn't the girlish it was a bit tomboyish.

Also she hung out with guys, and everyone referred to her as a boy so you kind of ignore the female aspects.

"Stop starring teme." She grumbled and I was brought out my thoughts.

"Huh sorry I was just thinking of how I didn't recognize you were a girl earlier, since now that I think of it... It's pretty obvious." I reply nervously.

"Pervert teme, pervert teme, Pervy Uchiha." She blushed using her arms to cover her chest.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I sweat dropped as I shook my hands signaling no.

"Hmph sure you didn't Pervy Uchiha." She grumbled as she hurried into ichuraku ramen I followed right behind and sat beside her.

"I'd like miso ramen please and he's paying." Naruto said pointing to me.

"You on a date Naruto?" The server girl asked smiling and Naruto's face flushed even more.

"No it isn't like that, we are teammates he's treating me to dinner." Naruto stammered out slightly covering her face.

"Just teammates?" She asked teasingly and Naruto nodded rapidly. "I swear it." She stammered out.

"Say something teme." She turned to me pouting and embarrassed.

"It's not a date, just teammates." I say in our defense.

"And what would you like?" She asked me to order.

"I'd like pork ramen." I say. "And some soda to drink." (Bitches I like Coke okay *shoots bird at everyone)

During our meal me and Naruto had a small talk and it wasn't as awkward anymore.

I paid for dinner like promised but I swear I've never seen a girl eat so much ramen, she didn't care that I watched her eat that much.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

I learned the meaning of knocking today.

Naruto POV

A few weeks had passed we were doing a few missions a day, I couldn't wait till I had my day off I had to tell Hinata what happened. It was back to normal with Sasuke he went back to his emo self but we had less fights than usual.

And of course I called him Pervy Uchiha at times when he made me mad and his face would flare a bright red.

"Today you have a few D ranked-" I cut the Hokages sentence short.

"Give us better missions old man! I'm tired of all these D ranked chores!" I groaned Iruka gave me a small lecture and old man Hokage started explaining the mission rankings and nin rankings but I started talking about ramen and everyone seemed more interested in that aka Kakashi and Pervy Uchiha.

"Hey listen when the Hokage speaks." Iruka exclaimed.

"Gomen Gomen we got sidetracked on ramen." I apologized smiling widely.

"Fine I'll give you C ranked body guarding mission. "Hokage sighed

"Oooo who are we guarding?! A princess? A feudal lord? A-"

"You'll be guarding this master bridge builder." He sighed as he looked at me.

"Tazuna." The Hokage called out the name of the bridge builder.

The second he walked in he cocked a brow, he had a bottle of sake in hand.

"These little kids are protecting me?" Tazuna asked as he looked at gramps.

"Don't worry they are all certified ninja and I'm a Jonin." Kakashi sensei reassured.

"Even the short stupid looking one? " he asked and I looked around.

"Huh who's the short one?" I looked around when I realized he was talking about me.

"Hey!" I hissed clenching my fist.

"I'll clobber you! And I'll have you know I'm a splendid shinobi and future Hokage believe it!" I yelled angrily trying to get to him but being held back Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto we are suppose to protect him not hurt him." Kakashi sensei sighed as he grabbed me from the back of my orange jacket.

"Just let me at him sensei I'll teach him not to mess with a ninja." I yelled out.

"Hmph, well I wouldn't believe if you became Hokage 20 times, you'll still be a brat." Tazuna stated crossing his arms.

"Bastard I'll show you!" I hissed as Kakashi smacked the back of my head.

I cradled my head for a moment while Tazuna spoke, "I expect you to protect me even if it cost you your lives." He stated.

I didn't think much of what he said when Kakashi sensei told us to pack and reminded me to only take IMPORTANT things.

"We will meet in the village entrance." Kakashi ended his lecture and I nodded.

I was off to my apartment.

I grabbed my ninja bag and began packing, I took a few underwear and shirts. I picked out my orange pants and folded them while stuffing them in my bag.

I hurried to the restroom and grabbed a few girl stuff just in case along with my toothbrush, tooth paste, hair brush and hairpins.

I also took some deodorant and big t-shirts to sleep in, my cute sleeping hat and some shorts to sleep in. I then began packing my kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and ninja scrolls.

I doubled checked everything and hurried to the village entrance.

"Hi!" I smiled as I anxiously stood there. Everyone had arrived.

"Well I guess we are ready." Kakashi sensei said glancing at us.

"Wow I've never left the village. I can't wait to see other villages." I giggle and Tazuna sweat dropped.

"That doesn't seem promising." He grumbled.

"Is this your first time out the village Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" I asked glancing at them.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded but Sasuke snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Teme you could at least be nice." I grumble crossing my arms as we all walked.

We walked for hours, Sakura was being told by Kakashi sensei about how there weren't any ninja in the wave country.

I was pretty engrossed in my own thoughts when I heard a loud sound and running.

I turn to see Kakashi being ripped to shreds I couldn't help but watch in terror.

I felt a horrid killing intent from behind me and before I could react Sasuke was already dealing with them I watched in awe at how he easily used his kunai to trap them.

Before I could come out of my daze I noticed they were launching their chains at me. I moved as fast as I could but my hand was still stabbed in the process.

"Well done Sasuke, Sakura you both reacted quickly and Naruto I didn't think you'd freeze up like that if I had known I would've acted quicker so you wouldn't get hurt." Kakashi stated as he had both ninjas in a head lock.

"So you froze up, isn't that weak , scaredy cat." Sasuke smirked my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Sensei why did you act dead?" Sakura asked confused.

"I needed to see if they were after us as leaf shinobi or Tazuna, and it seems it was our client." Kakashi stated.

"This is above a C ranked mission and Naruto is hurt we will have to return to the village to get him treated."Sakura said as she watched me. I ignored what they were saying.

I felt weak even Sakura did something, I just froze up like an idiot. I looked at the kunai in my hand and lifted it up stabbing through the wound.

I can't believe I froze up, after all that training I was useless.

"I'm protecting the old man, we are continuing the mission." I hissed as blood poured out of my wound.

"Naruto it's good you're releasing the poison and all but anymore blood and you'll die of blood loss." Kakashi said sighing and I panicked as I looked down at my bleeding hand.

"Huh am I going to die?!" I asked squealing. Kakashi examined my wound before determining it wasn't deadly.

I turned and notice Sasuke narrowing his eyes at me. "What teme?!" I asked and he looked away.

I guess for now we head to the wave country.

I was going to make it longer but no, anyway

I need two names for oc girl and boy so comment

104 pages

9643 words

Rosy Malik


	3. Teme Teme Teme

Tazuna was explains everything, well at least that's what it looked like since Kakashi sensei,Sakura, and Sasuke seemed to be understanding

whatever he said but I didn't get one word of what he said.

"But you don't have to continue the mission, I'll definitely be killed and my cute 10 year old grandson will only cry for a few days. And my daughter will forever live with a hatred toward the hidden Leaf Shinobi." Tazuna laughed, was he blackmailing us ?!

We all sweat dropped as Kakashi made the decision. "I guess we will finish it." He sighed.

And that's how we ended up here, on a boat to the wave country.

I looked up to see a massive bridge. "Wow look at that bridge guys!" I yelled out as I looked up only to be scolded by everyone.

Soon we were dropped off on a dock. "This is far as I go, good luck guys." The boat guy said as he sped off on his boat.

I couldn't help but glare at Sasuke, like hell I'll let him hog the spotlight and call me out again." I was super alert. We walked I was making sure I looked around and concentrated, I felt a chakra nearby, I turn and threw a shuriken.

It was silent for a moment. "Oh it was just a rat." I played it off as Kakashi scolded me saying that throwing shuriken was dangerous.

We all walked to check out what I had hit, I gasped as I saw an adorable bunny I had killed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I squealed shaking the rabbit a bit. "Don't die fluffy rabbit!" I squealed as Sakura hit my upside the head. "Now look what you've done you Baka!" She scowled shaking her fist in the air.

"Gomen Gomen! " I cried when I heard Kakashi yell "duck!" Sakura instantly pushed me down. I had to pick myself off the floor and when I looked up I saw a ninja standing on a massive sword.

"Well Well look what we have here." He chuckled evilly. "You appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan" The man cackled as he watched us.

"Before leaving the hidden mist I saw your information in a bingo book Kakashi the copy cat ninja, said to copy over 1,000 jutsu's."

I looked at Kakashi sensei wow Sensei was amazing, he's even in a bingo book and has a bounty.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to use this to fight you then." Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband.

Sensei's eye was a bright red with three comas on it. I furrowed my brows what the hell was up with his eye?!

"I see I get to see the infamous Sharingan so soon I should be honored." He smirked.

"Sharingan? Sharingan what the hell is it anyway?" I asked out loud

"It's a visual kekkai genkai just like the byakugan but it can read and copy any genjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu. But it's only suppose to appear in selected members of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke pursed his lips as he looked up at sensei.

"I have to kill that old man but it seems I have to kill you first Kakashi." The man smirked as he lifted his hand and must started to rise and it started getting extremely foggy.

"Hidden mist no jutsu." And with that he vanished in the thick fog.

"Momochi Zabuza, he was known as an expert at the silent killing, rumor has it you don't know you were killed until after you crossed the after life so stay back, protect Tazuna and don't get involved, this is the teamwork for this mission." Kakashi stated as he looked around.

I felt as if all my nerves were being crushed with the horrid killing intent in the air.

"Liver, lungs, spine,clavicle veins, jugular vein, or brain? Which one should I go for?" His eerie voice rang through the mist I looked around in horror, I couldn't locate him by sound.

"Sasuke don't worry I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I won't let my comrades die." I heard Kakashi say

I concentrated on my surroundings and I felt as if someone was behind me.

I couldn't react fast enough, Kakashi had already pushed us out the way and attacking.

I could barely see the fight in front of me, it was just clone after clone until sensei cornered him.

"Any last words?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"I'm not that easy Kakashi." Zabuza's voice rang loudly as he placed a kunai on sensei's neck.

I had never seen such a high speed battle, I could now see how much sensei was holding back when I fought him in the survival training.

They were fighting with taijutsu and sensei got knocked down. "Sensei!" I yelled in horror as he fell into the water.

"Water prison ninjutsu!" And with that sensei was trapped.

"Now let's take care of the little brats, look at them playing ninja." Zabuza smirked making a sign.

"Being a ninja means you have had plenty of brushes by death, you three can't even start calling yourself a ninjas, not until you make it to my handbook at least." Zabuza laughed .

He continued to mock us and I was looking around, he was distracted maybe we could try something then free sensei.

I was paying close attention to my surroundings when I saw one of Zabuza's clones and it vanished. I scanned the area but before I knew it I felt a massive blow against my abdomen.

"Just a brat." I heard Zabuza snicker. "You guys take Tazuna-san and run away while I'm in this prison he can't move! The water clone can't go that far from the body!" Kakashi yelled impatiently.

This guy was no joke, if I didn't get away I'd die. I scrambled to get up when I felt a throbbing pain on my palm, the memories of earlier rushed through my mind.

My oath, my rivalry, Iruka sensei, the training, everything rushed back to me and I frowned. I swore to never give up, I had to do something and it wasn't run away. I became a ninja and decided to not run away.

Would we really live if we ran anyway? Kakashi sensei could easily be killed in that prison and then it would be like a leisurely stroll to slaughter us.

We could only save sensei and have a shot at living or die in due time. I looked up determined.

"Gahhh!" I ran ignoring Sakura protests and fighting, I needed my forehead protector.

I managed to grab it and was kicked back by the eyebrowless freak.

"Hey eyebrowless freak! Put this on your booklet, the ninja who will be Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!" I yelled as I put my forehead protector on.

We needed a distraction, I wasn't that good in transformations but items were easier to transform into. What could distract someone? How could I make him lose concentration for enough time to make him let go?

We couldn't attack from here any head on attack would be blocked easiy, but if it wasn't blocked it was dodged.

Kakashi sensei said to never let another ninja get behind you, how could I get behind zabuza? Maybe if I used a giant shuriken as a distraction and use another to surprise him, but he could still dodge... unless one of us suddenly...

I was racking my brains to find a solution and when I had a plan I'd tell my teammates, thank kami for my teammates.

"Sakura Sasuke lend me your ears." I called out glaring at the mist ninja.

"What are you doing the fight was lost the second I was caught take Tazuna and go!" Sensei yelled "our duty is to protect Tazuna!"

"Old man?" I asked for permission looking back.

"I planted these seeds myself, I'm not going to now say I desire to live so much to stop you, I'm sorry guys fight as much as you want too." Tazuna replied

"You hear that, our client says we can fight." I smirk as Zabuza laughed

"Hahahhaa you guys will keep playing ninja, when I was your age these hands were dyed with blood!" He laughed

"Devil Zabuza." Kakashi hissed glaring at him.

"So you've heard?"Zabuza asked smirking.

"Long ago the hidden mist village also know as the blood mist village had a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi started off.

"You know about our graduation exam? Hmm" Zabuza smirked

"What what was it?" I asked kind of scared to know.

"Fight to death amongst students." Zabuza laughed maliciously.

"Yeah but it had to change 10 years ago when a devil appeared. A boy who wasn't even a ninja had killed over one hundred students." Kakashi hissed .

Zabuza laughed as his clone began attacking.

Sasuke was first to go down I frowned the plan would start now!

"Kage no bunshin!" I yelled as I made shadow clones and they began attack Zabuza.

I was easily thrown off, in the midst of the confusion I transformed into a giant shuriken and while one of my clones was pushed back he pulled me out of the bag and threw both shuriken to Sasuke.

Sasuke spun both. "Evil windmill shuriken, shadow windmill!" Sasuke growled as he threw it at the real zabuza.

Zabuza easily caught it when he saw the second one. "To simple!" He laughed jumping over it, but just as I was behind transformed back to myself and threw a kunai at him.

I aimed at his hand holding Kakashi.

He had no choice but let the jutsu go.

I could barely see what happened next since I was underwater.

Man I'm glad I didn't miss, I felt more confident now that sensei was free.

I started swimming back to the surface, I could tell they were doing water style ninjutsu's and I had to get out with the level of water style they were using I could be dragged down or seriously hurt.

I began swimming toward the shore I got out and pulled my jacket so it didn't stick to my body.

We were splashed with the water Zabuza pinned to a tree.

Kakashi sensei was about to kill him when two needles went through his neck.

"Thank you, I had been waiting for an opportunity to kill him." A masked ninja said I frowned, he sounded and looked about my age.

Zabuza dropped dead his body colliding harshly against the floor.

"That mask your a hidden mist hunter nin." Kakashi stated and the boy nodded.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing nin, I had been watching Zabuza close, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike." He stated

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled angrily. "Naruto he's a friend not a foe." Kakashi sighed.

"No that's not it, Zabuza a crazy strong ninja was killed by him, a kid like me!" I yelled angrily

"I know how you feel but, this is the truth in this world there's kids younger than you but stronger than me." Kakashi sensei reassured patting my messy hair.

I felt my face flush and sighed.

The hunter nin left with Zabuza and that's the last I saw of them.

"Now let's go." Kakashi sensei stated as he fixed his forehead protector to cover his left eye again before collapsing on the floor.

"Sensei!" I called out kneeling beside him.

"I used the sharingan too long my body won't move." He groaned

"Well since I caused you so much trouble you can stay at my house." Tazuna said as he looked down at Kakashi.

"Seems like a plan." I say looking at Kakashi sensei.

It took me Sasuke and Tazuna to carry sensei to the house since he was so heavy.

Tsunami was the bridge builders daughter and she treated all of our wounds which weren't that severe.

I was glad Zabuza was dead and we didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"So Kakashi sensei what's a hunter nin?" Sakura asked I was to busy not understanding half the shit sensei said and I ignored it, I was instead cleaning my kunai's and shuriken.

"Being cut up and disposed of sounds scary." Sakura stated shivering. I looked up and noticed that they had finished talking about the hunter nin.

"Would you guys like something to eat? You must be exhausted from the trip." Tsunami stated as she looked at us. "Yeah you bet." I smiled widely as a short little kid walked by the room and headed upstairs. Hmm wonder who he is?

"So what are going to be our sleeping arrangements?" Sakura asked tsunami while she began cooking. I was too tired to listen to their whole conversation. I plopped down across from Sasuke at the table. "We did good out there, good team work." I smiled tiredly. "Well at least you didn't freeze up again." Sasuke smirked I felt my cheeks go red with anger, Tsunami served us our food and proceeded to go take Sakura and Kakashi sensei their food.

I look at him. "Shut up teme, it was my first real battle." I grumble embarrassed, fucking cute perverted teme being an asshole about that first battle days ago.

If it hadn't been for me we would have been screwed and possibly dead.

"But I brought us together in the last battle." I grumble and Sasuke cocked a brow. "You got lucky on the kunai though." He smirked and I huffed as I ate my food.

"You just don't see how good of a shinobi I am, you think cause I'm a girl I'll be weak, I'll show you." I grumbled furrowing my brows and keeping my eyes closed as I was relaxing.

"We will see about that... scaredy cat." Sasuke snickered and ate.

"Guys!" Kakashi called us back to his room and we all hurried up there. "I was thinking. How did the hunter nin dispose of the body?" Kakashi asked I shrugged and Sakura answered. "We don't know he took the body away."

"Exactly hunter nin dispose of the body right there and If they need proof of the ninja the could just take the head but why the whole body? That might've not been a hunter nin. Maybe an accomplice?" Kakashi speculated.

"What was the weapon?" Kakashi asked

"Needle." Sasuke replied

"Exactly, the neck isn't necessarily a deadly vital point unless aimed right. And needles don't kill as easily since it's used for acupuncture." Kakashi stated

"Maybe a momentary state of death, hunter nin are experts doing that with needles is a walk in the park." He added.

"Huh what still alive?!" I was shocked well this sucked.

"I'll have to train you, so you can be stronger." Kakashi stated seriously.

"What's a bit of training gunna do?" Sakura asked

"This is special training and believe me it will help significantly." Kakashi stated

"Well I see why not." I shrugged

"Who are they?" I turned to see the boy. "What are they doing here? Don't they know they will die?" The boy asked

"Hey who do you think you are?! I'm not dying anytime soon and till I become Hokage!"I yelled angrily.

"I don't know this gatou guy, but he's nothing against me!" I smiled widely

"Are you stupid? there's no such thing as hero!" The boy snapped back.

"What?!" I fumed . "Stop it Naruto!" Sakura scowled.

"If you don't want to die you should leave." He grumbled

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked sighing

"To look at the ocean from my room." He grumbled leaving.

Tsunami apologized, I stomped upstairs, I'm going to teach that little shit a goddamn lesson.

I was at Inari's room and I heard sobbing. I stopped myself and headed back downstairs.

"Naruto you and Sasuke share rooms, Sakura gets the other guest room." Tsunami stated, I thought of my pajamas and panicked.

"Tsunami can I be with Sakura instead?" I asked panicking she cocked a brow and shook her head. "Your definitely staying with Sasuke and I'll make sure to get you the extra large futon since we only have two small and the large one, Kakashi already has one and sakura's taking the other so you and Sasuke are sharing.

She handed me the futon and pointed me to Sasuke and my room.

I walked in and set the futon and blankets down. I got my backpack and started taking out my clothes and towel for a shower.

It was already late and everyone was going to sleep, Sakura was bathing and I was waiting for my turn.

"Dobe what are you doing here." I jumped and looked back. "Tsunami said I'm sleeping here." I say turning back around and stuffed my panties in my towel.

"Where's my futon? Tsunami said it's already here." Sasuke looked around seeing one but not another. "There's only one teme... so y-you better keep your hands to yourself t-tonight." I stammered out my face flushing.

Sasuke cocked his head and smirked slightly. "Are you okay... Naruto-Chan?" He asked as he had noticed my stutter and deep red blush.

"Shut up teme ." I looked away and started messing around with my backpack to look like I was doing something.

I heard him chuckle before I heard shuffling, he was setting up the futon.

"Bathroom, is ready." I heard Sakura knock on the door and I grabbed my stuff and scrabbled out only glancing at Sasuke briefly.

I entered the bathroom and sighed.

My clothes were still slightly wet from earlier so I'd have to let them dry. I began stripping.

I checked the temperature and began showering, I washed myself with Tsunami's shampoo and body wash. I scrubbed the muck off my body.

I applied conditioner and then filled the tub up, I relaxed in the hot soothing bath, I didn't have to worry about tying my hair up.

I soaked letting my aching muscles relax. I soaked for a long time till the water got cold and rinsed one last time and got out.

I used the towel to dry myself. I slipped my panties on and my shorts, I debated whether wearing a bra to bed but since Sasuke was there like hell I'd sleep bra-less that Pervy Uchiha would probably molest me!

I slipped my bra on and clasped the front up. I was regretting not bringing a more covering outfit.

I used the towel to dry all my hair and put my sleeping cap on and picked up all my clothing.

I opened our room door, the second Sasuke looked up and looked me up and down I felt myself go a bright undeniable red. I'm just so used to wearing pants and jackets around people so I felt pretty exposed.

I quickly went to put my clothing back in my backpack.

"I'm going to take a shower." I heard him say I didn't even glance at him.

The second I heard him close the door I scolded myself covering my face with my hands in embarrassment. "Baka Baka great clothing choice."

"It's not that bad." I heard a chuckle and I turned quickly to see Sasuke standing by the door, he made it sound like he left be he was right there. "Teme get out!" I hissed even more embarrassment.

I sighed and began checking my weapons, scrolls and what nots. I could barely stand it, bras were so uncomfortable to sleep in, I mean honestly when they were smaller it wasn't that bad but now it's like hell.

I debated about it for a while, and decided FUCK IT! I slipped off the bra shoving it in my backpack. I began fixing up the sheets on the futon and pillows.

I don't how long it took but soon enough Sasuke was already back, his hair was still slightly went he wore a loose shirt and long pajama pants unlike me.

But he looked fine, I mean he's a good looking guy but he's a teme and a baka.

I looked away not wanting him to know I was checking his out. "Turn the light off Pervy teme." I grumble and he did. I got in bed and he crawled in bed.

I was facing him and he was facing me.

I could still see his cocky smirk with the moonlight.

"What." I grumbled as I looked at him. "Nothing nothing just noticing how you aren't all train and be a stronger ninja like you said you were." He smirked.

"Huh y-yeah I am." I say . "What makes you say I'm not?" I ask as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm I don't know." He said as he got closer he was literally centimeters away from me causing me to become flustered.

"T-teme you're t-to c-close." I couldn't even speak right my mind was all jumbled up, look I've never been approached like this okay!

"Am I really." He smirks pushing a strand of my hair back, I could feel his soft finger tip brushing against my skin.

"I-"I couldn't even reply now. He was inching closer, and teasing me and I was simply letting him.

His lips brushing against mine. I leaned in closer, my breath becoming shakey at his actions.

"Now what was it that you were saying?" He asked, my cheeks felt like they were radiating heat. Had I wanted a kiss? I mean I remember our first kiss but if he had kissed me now it wouldn't have been an accident.

"I- you-we-uh that-you."I couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Naruto... am I making you nervous. " he had sat up and whispered lowly into my ear and nibbled it gently.

Wait, woah, hold the shuriken this was not something I had experienced before! I felt a shiver go through my body, it was like a wave of pleasure and I let out a small "nnn" like a moan but softer and shorter and the second I did I was so embarrassed till no end. Oh kami that teme teme teme baka Uchiha!

Sasuke pulled back slightly surprised, I saw his eyes were wide, had he not expected that reaction.

But his face suddenly turned to a smirk, of course the arrogant bastard liked it! He wanted to dominate me and I was a total sucker and it's not my fault he's fine as fuck and teasing me for kami sakes and we were sharing a bed.

He was hovering over me now. I looked up I wanted to see what he would do for some ungodly reason.

Our eyes locked and he got closer, I looked down at his soft plump lips, he bit his lower lip in the hottest way I've ever seen a lip bitten down on.

I know my face was bright red and he could probably tell how flustered I was.

"Sasu-" I huffed his name out but before I could finish he pressed his soft yet rough lips against mine.

It was different than the first time which was an accident.

We locked lips he kissed me and I began kissing back.

He held himself up with his arm and was using his other hand to hold my side.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. I turned my head to get a better angle and deepened the kiss, I was going with gut instinct.

I felt as if I couldn't breath, we pulled away and looked each other for a second before kissing again, I was laying back pulling him closer.

This was a new feeling I had never felt, I was flustered and I wanted something else, it felt as if my entire body craved for it but I ignored it.

Sasuke pulled away slowly, his face was a bright red and was flustered and looked down at me.

He laid beside me. "Well let me say you are a fine kisser." Sasuke smirks widely looks at me.

"You can cuddle against me you know, since you seem to have a crush on me." Sasuke smirked and I blushed. "Pervert Uchiha. "I exclaimed trying to look away..

"Yea right." Huffed Sasuke.

He turned to me and pulled me close to him. My heart felt as if it sped up. I couldn't help but snuggle against him.

This stupid arrogant prick... stupid sexy arrogant prick, I felt myself cuddle against him, to be honest this was the first time I've ever slept with somebody.

It was nice, I could feel the warmth radiating off his body, his deep steady breaths, it was pretty comforting. I could also feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"This d-doesn't change a-anything y-you're still my rival." I grumbled as I looked up at him.

He cocked a brow and chuckled. "Hmm of course it doesn't... dobe."

"Pervert teme." I grumble and I could see a tick mark on his forehead and I smiled and giggled. "Don't like being called a perverted teme?" I asked teasingly.

"Hn." He pulled me closer making me squeal slightly. "Just sleep dobe."

I gently placed my fingers against my lips, why did I let him kiss me? Why did he kiss me? Was he just teasing me or did he like me? Why was I okay with being all cuddled up against him?

I couldn't help but think of endless questions everything was too confusing, but I know what I felt and I liked the teme's presence and being wrapped up in his arms.

I could feel myself start drifting off. "Cute." I heard a small whisper but I didn't even have time to respond before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, I slowly opened my eyes.

The room was basked in light but Sasuke was no where to be found, I knew we had slept together last night.

I instantly sat up and looked around, his things were neatly packed in the corner of the room, mine looked a bit more messy and my clothes were suppose to be spread out on the floor so they could dry.

I crawled out of bed and looked around. I had to change so I slipped off my shorts and shirt. I start shuffling through my backpack beginning to look for my ninja clothes.

Sasuke must've put them up somewhere. That teme grabbing my clothes.

"Naruto, tsunami washed your clothes for-" I froze looking up.

I look down and my cheeks turn a fiery red. Sasuke's cheeks went red and blood shot out of his nose.

My hands flew up to my chest covering up. "Baka! Teme! Teme! Teme!" I squeal as I quickly take the futons blankets and cover up.

"I didn't .." Sasuke stutter holding his nose to stop the nose bleed. "J-just leave it there and get out!" I stammered and he set them down and hurried out of the room. What is it with him and not knocking?!

"That perverted Uchiha." I grumbled with tick marks all around me.

I let the futon blankets go and slipped my bra on I then put my ninja clothes on and wrapped bandages around my leg before arming myself with my ninja tools.

This was too much, we've kissed and he has walked in on me twice! What was this a badly written romance novel?!

I brushed my hair and stomped downstairs to eat, sensei said today we trained and I was prepared to beat that pervert Uchiha no matter what.

I sit down at the table ignoring the conversation and all.

I was glaring at the Uchiha my eyes trained on him while he avoided eye contact.

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke-kun." I heard as I felt Sakura hit me lightly on my arm.

"Hmmm and why he's a teme." I grumble furiously as tsunami served food.

"Thanks for the meal." I clasped my hands together and picked up the chop sticks. I was in a pretty foul mood, I mean who in their right mind wouldn't be?!

"After breakfast meet me outside for your training." Kakashi Sensei broke the silence and I felt my bad mood gone. No matter how bad of a morning, I had training and it would definitely make me feel better and I can show that teme that I am not worried about boyfriends and stuff like Sakura or ino but I'm a kunoichi dedicated to training and pursuing my dreams.

I ate quickly ignoring the glares from Inari. "Let's go! Lett's go!" I said excitedly as I placed my chopsticks down.

"Naruto not everyone is finished eating." Sakura pointed out and I sulked. "Well I just wanted to see the training kashi-sensei has in store for us." I grumbled sulking as I went into chibi mode and poked my chopsticks.

It felt like they were taking their sweet time on purpose because by the time they were all finished it felt like forever!

"Now this training is simple chakra control, you will learn how to use your chakra till it becomes a second nature." Kakashi sensei stated as he was on crutches.

"Huh and why do we need to learn chakra control? We can use it just fine?" Sasuke asked and Sakura agreed.

"Yeah kashi-sensei Pervy Uchiha is right we already use it to make jutsu." I add nodding but got hit by Sakura and she hissed about not calling her Sasuke a pervert.

Kakashi sensei sweat dropped and continued. "Yes you can use chakra but you aren't using it effectively, to do a perfect jutsu you have to be able to combine your spiritual and physical energy just right and since you'll be in battle when you perform jutsu you have to be able to combine those energies with as much ease as if you were taking a deep breath." Kakashi explained.

"Now the training. You'll be climbing these trees." Sensei stated and we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Without your hands, like this." He stated walking up to a tree and started climbing it using just his feet.

"Wow sensei." I mumbled as I watched go higher.

"Concentrate your chakra to the soles of your feet. It has to be a precise amount, too much breaks the bark, too little doesn't stick. Use the kunai to mark your progress." Kakashi stated throwing three kunai infront of us.

"Alright let's do this." I shout excitedly as I grab the kunai.

I close my eyes, alright now concentrate... I imagined that the energy in my body went to my feet.

"Here I go!" I yell as I ran toward the tree. I only got one step in before I was falling back, I didn't even have a chance to mark it with my kunai.

"Arg!" I hissed as I hit my head on the cold hard ground.

"Dobe." I heard a familiar voice and I barely glance to see Sasuke manage to run up a few feet up on the tree, mark his place and fall gracefully.

"Grrrrr." I hissed glaring at him, he's just rubbing it in my face that he is just a little better than me, like hell I'll let him be better than me.

"Well it looks like Hokage is just a fantasy to a certain someone." I look up glaring at Kakashi sensei. "The Uchiha clan didn't amount to much either." He added and I held back a giggle.

"This is easy." I look Sakura's way to see her high up in a tree.

"Seems like the girl in the group is closer to being Hokage and better than the Uchiha." Kakashi sensei stated and Sasuke grumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"As expected of our team mate." I say slightly smiling since well GIRL POWER! In YOUR FACE UCHIHA!

I smirk and turn to Sasuke." First I'll beat you then I'll catch up to Sakura, dattebayo!" I say as I concentrate my chakra to my feet and ran up the tree.

After hours of miserably trying to climb up the tree I hadn't progressed. I turned and saw Sasuke's progress at this rate he was going to beat me, that pervert was going to be better than me if I let him... LIKE HELL!

I turn and see Sakura and then it hit me! I'll ask for advice, hmph I'll teach that pervert that I'm better!

"MORE!" We both yell holding out our plates, Sasuke smirked and cocked a brow at me and I glared at him but before we could stop ourselves we were barfing .

"Baka's if you're going to be throwing it up then don't eat!" Sakura hissed hitting me upside the head.

"Ow!" I cried out and rubbed the back of my head. "Well I've got to eat more Sakura-chan if I don't how will I be the hero and beat Sasuke." I say groaning cause of my head.

"Well throwing up isn't making you stronger."she snapped and started eating again.

I zoned out till I heard Tazuna say something about the villages hero being Inari's father and I was taken back when Inari got up angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Father you know not to speak about that man when Inari is around!" Tsunami shouted angrily.

"What happen to him?" Sakura asked and Tazuna began explaining.

So it was his step dad.

I furrowed my brows, "I'll show him that there is such thing as hero."

I got up. "I'm going to go train!" I say smiling widely as I stood up and looked around.

"I'm going to go training." I say smirking.

"You've used too much chakra." Sakura stated bluntly and I frowned. "That isn't going to stop me." I retorted as I cross my arms and look away.

I stood up and made sure to grab my ninja tools, no one seemed to be trying to stop me.

"I'll be back later!" I called out as I left the house and ran into the woods.

I looked around, it was quite different than when it was daytime. The moon light was what seemed to light the night sky and everything was basked in a silver lighting I found my tree, I slightly cringed as I saw it, compared to sasuke and sakura I had barely made any progress.

"I'll show that teme that even if I'm a girl and not the best of the class that with hard work, guts, and determination I can beat him." I mutter to myself as I close my eyes.

I had to take sakura's advice, I needed to be calm and needed to focus.

I concentrated the chakra to my feet and once I felt as if I had enough I took a running start to the tree.

I could hear the sound of my feet hitting against the bark as I climbed higher and higheer soon enough reaching my limt, just before I fell back down I used my kunai and made a deep slash against the tree bark.

I repeated this process countless times throughout the night, I'd take little resting breaks restoring my chakra a bit before trying again and again.

"One last time!" I yelled out by now I had lost all sense of time, my body felt heavy and I was beyond exahausted, to be honest I barely had the strength to stand up but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"AHHHHHH!" my feet hit the rough bark, I could keep going but I felt too weak and soon enough I felt myself losing my grip. "GAHH!" I hiss out as I marked one last time.

I had also started practicing how I landed since the higher I went the rougher each landing seemed to be and it had taken its toll on my body so I tried landing more gracefully and on my feet.

I don't know how sasuke does it, when we had been practicing earlier I noticed sasuke always landed on his feet, I figured that by doing that he managed to damage his body less and practice more. With that in mind I made sure to try and hurt myself less thus landing on my feet.

Once I landed on my feet I stumbeled back falling on my back, my breathing was uneven and I couldn't keep my eyes open. "so tired.' I mumble to myself, man that was my last attempt I thought to myself as I felt myself dozing off.

I tried to move my arms and legs but they didn't seem to respond my vision was darkening and I knew I was falling asleep, I finally stopped fighting it and I fell into a deep slumber _

I could hear birds chirping "Hey wake up, you'll catch a cold." I heard a voice and someone shook my arm. I slowly open my eyes to see a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes looking down at me.

"huh?" I remembered I had fallen asleep last night and I shot up. "Eh? uh hi." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Hi." the girl responded with a soft smile. "how come you're sleeping outside?" the girl asked casually and I smiled widely. "I was practicing my ninja skills." I reply to her smiling widely. "oh I see that headband, So you are a ninja." she stated as she was picking weeds from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm a qualified Shinobi, What are you doing onee-chan?" I asked her curiously. "I'm picking herbs to make tea and medicine." she replied smiling softly.

"Oh is someone hurt?" I ask and she nodded. "Someone very precious to me is injured and I'm here to pick herbs to help him." She stated solemly.

"Tell me do you train for yourself or do you have someone special?" The girl asked and I cocked a brow.

"What do you mean someone special?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"When you train or fight your real strength comes from protecting something dear to you." She responded as she gently pressed her hand against her chest over her heart.

"Someone special?" I mumbled I couldn't help but think of my teammates, my old sensei, the Hokage. "Now that you mention it, I do, I want to protect those who are dear to me." I reply looking up at her.

"Hmm well I'm glad, I hope you become stronger and protect them ." She replied and started getting up. "Well I have to go, they're waiting for me." She stated giving me a small smile.

"Bye onee..."

"By the way I'm a boy." She stated not letting me finish.

My eyes widen in realization. "Whaaaa-" I gawked for a moment before smiling widely. "Well then I should clarify too, I'm a girl." I responded and his eyes widen.

"By Ni-Chan." I wave brightly, did I really look like a guy? Maybe it's the short hair and large jacket.

I looked around me at all the herbs that were left, before someone hit me on the side of my head.

"Ouch what was that for?!" I quickly put my hands on top of my hand. "You dobe, you forgot breakfast." Sasuke sighed shaking his head.

My cheeks flushed. "Oh yeah, there's breakfast. Sorry I just woke up." I apologized and Sasuke extended his hand holding out a bento.

"Here I brought you breakfast." He smirked and I smiled my mouth watering a t the sight of the bento.

"Arigato Sasuke." I smile as I take the bento and open it up and thanked for my food and dug in.

I watched Sasuke practice, he had been a bit shocked when he saw how much I had advanced, I was almost to his highest mark.

Sasuke wasted no time to start practice again, I waited till I digested my food before joining in.

We both climbed up as high as we could trying to go higher than each other. We ignored the passing

time.

To be honest we were having fun, Sasuke would wink or compliment me and I'd get distracted and fall, he would laugh and climb higher or laugh to hard and loose his grip and join me on the ground.

When Kakashi and Sakura arrived, he tested us all and determined Sakura would protect Tazuna and leave me and Sasuke to train.

Kakashi was resting in the house trying to recover from his overuse of the Sharingan.

I also avoided asking Sasuke any more about the Sharingan, it seemed to be a touchy subject for him.

Both of us climbed and climbed till we reached the top, we trained past sundown.

"Naruto we should head back." Sasuke stated as we panted. We were both out of breath and barley standing. "One last time, lets see who goes higher then we go back, c'mon or are you too chicken?" I asked cocking a brow. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Fine only one more." He stated and he stretched slightly and got his kunai ready.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled out and we both ran our sandals hit the tree bark and made a loud clanking sound as we climbed higher and higher.

I reached my limit and made my cut letting my body fall, I twisted carefully so that I would land on my feet. Sasuke landed beside me and looked at me.

"Can you see who went higher?" I asked squinting my eyes trying to see.

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's to dark, we will see it tomorrow, let's just have dinner now."Sasuke grumbled.

I nodded and tried to walk forward and stumbled, I felt arms wrap around me.

I slowly look up to see smirking Sasuke, I blushed and looked away.

"You can let go ya know, dattebayo." I grumble and I heard him chuckle. "You don't even have enough chakra to walk, I'll help you." He stated and placed my arm over his shoulder and gently placed his hand on my side.

I wanted to walk on my own but I know that I was too weak so might as well get help.

"Alright I'll let you help me." I sigh as we began walking back home.

I leaned my head against Sasuke shoulder my eyes were trying to close and I was falling asleep while walking but I didn't let myself.

When Sasuke opened the door I lifted my head. "We're back!" I cried out smiling widely.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" I heard sakuras voice.

They helped me sit down and gave me a plate of food. I ate quickly before I started falling asleep again.

I felt a bit better after eating. "I'm going to take a nice hot bath and go to bed." I say yawning as I stood up wobbling slightly. "You used too much chakra Naruto, you could've died." Sakura warned.

I look at her and smile tiredly. "But I didn't, at least now I can stand, I'm going to sleep soon I promise." I say and walked upstairs. Sasuke watched me, he too was tired.

"Be quick I want a bath as well." He stated as he watched me leave, I nodded. "Sure thing Uchiha." I reply.

After my bath I dressed myself in my night clothes and dried my hair before snuggling underneath the futon.

Soon enough I felt nice strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. I was too tired to fight back, I just snuggled against him and slept soundly.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, again. I sat up looking around the room, I listened carefully I couldn't hear them making noise downstairs so I quickly got up went to Sakura's room to find it empty.

Did they leave without me?! I ran to kakashi-sensei room only to find it empty too.

I hissed how could they leave me! I ran back to my room and began getting dressed.

I ran downstairs and noticed Tsunami washing dishes. "Did they leave already?" I asked zipping my jacket up.

She glanced at me. "They left you cause they thought you weren't going to get up cause of how much chakra you lost." She was shocked to see me out of bed and perfectly fine.

"All I need is one good night sleep and I'm back to normal." I say smiling widely giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll be heading to the bridge now, bye tsunami." I smile. "Well I guess if you are fine, bye Naruto." She smiled as I left.

I decided to go through the woods since it was faster than through the busy roads.

That's when I noticed the dead boar, his skin was sliced as if someone had cut it up just for the laughs and giggles of it.

I stop and check the area out that's when I realized the destructive path that lead toward Tsunami and Inari 's home.

I couldn't just ignore this we already knew Gato was after them and having a hostage wouldn't hurt. "I better go check on them." I mumble to myself as I started following the trail, I moved quickly through the trees following the deep cuts across trees and the fallen branches.

When I finally reached a clearing I realized that I was back at the house, I quickly rush to the dock to see Tsunami tied up and Inari foolishly challanging two large men with katana's.

"We'll slice you up boy." One of them yelled as they ran toward him, Inari braced for impact but I was already grabbing him.

I had to be quick to use the substitution jutsu and replace Inari with a log.

By the time they realized they had sliced up a large log they looked back, I had already cut the ropes off Tsunami.

"Sorry guys the hero always arrives late!" I smirk smiling widely as I held the shredded ropes. "What the hell's up with that brat?" One of them asked in annoyance. "I don't know and I don't care just chop him up for fucks sake!" The other smirked as they got in a fighting stance.

I smirked at how they underestimated me. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yell out as I did the hand signs, 7 shadow clones appeared and we all attacked. I was careful to avoid the blade, thankfully all that ninja training was paying off. I was quicker than them, I maneuvered myself through their attacks landing harsh punches and kicks on them. As I attacked with 4 shadow clones the other four teamed up in pairs of twos and tied the men in ropes.

I held both of the katana's in my hand as I looked to Tsunami and Inari. "I'm glad I made it in time." I say smiling widely.

"How did you know to come?" Tsunami asked her face still slightly pale from the fright the two swordsmen gave her. "Well I took a short cut through the woods and noticed the horrible trail they left behind, there were cut up trees and dead animals, I knew what ever it was it wasn't any good and that I should probably check you two out and make sure they weren't Gato's men or something. At least I was right and saved you both." I smile widely. Inari seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Thanks Naruto, I guess there are such things as hero's." He mumbled smiling slightly as he looked up at me. I was still for a moment but I couldn't help the bright smile on my face. "Your welcome, now as for the thugs... I'll leave them to you and your villagers to do as you like with them since you are the ones they terrorized." I say as I checked that their ropes were secure and disarmed them from pocket knives and other possible weapons. "I have to go help my teammates they're probably battling someone stronger without me ." I smirk as I hurried off to the bridge.

I moved quickly through the woods and before long I could hear the distinct sound of fighting.

While I was arriving at the scene I noticed Sakura protecting Tazuna and Kakashi having a stand off against Zabuza. But off on the distance I could hear Sasuke slight groans of pains, he must be fighting someone else, I'll help him out and show him I'm stronger then he'll be begging for me to train him.

I couldn't help but smirk at my plan as I jumped into the scene ignoring the tall Ice mirrors.

"Uzumaki Naruto here to save the day!" I yelled out smiling widely as I landed in a fighting stance, I noticed Sasuke had needles poking out of his body.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you attack from the outside and what's with the loud entrance?"Sasuke scolded and I scratched the back of my head.

"Gee don't be mad if you want me attacking on the outside then you should have told me, I'll get out and attack from there." I say as I run toward an opening.

I was only a few feet away before the back of my collar was grabbed and I was thrown back to the center of it. "Oh no you don't, I won't either of you leave." The foe said as it switched from mirror to mirror.

"Well then I'll smash it all from inside out!" I hissed in annoyance as I did my shadow clone jutsu.

I attacked from all directions but for some odd reason he intercepted every single one of his moves and my shadow clones were destroyed.

"But how?" I questioned as I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the enemy.

"I won't let you escape my jutsu." I heard a familiar voice, I spun around to see the same fake hidden mist tracker in one of the reflection.

"You!" I yelled angrily as I pointed at him. "Take that mask off you fucking faker!" I hissed as I got on a fighting stance.

He just cocked his head slightly and lifted his hand to show a hand equipped with needles. He threw them I barely had enough time to dodge, I noticed Sasuke also dodged well barely we both got at least hit once.

I hissed,"fine I'll make as many clones as I can one of them must make it through!" I yelled impatiently. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled and was surrounded by clones.

We all split in different direction and were attacking, the enemy somehow got around fast enough to hit all of them and make them vanish.

"It's useless, from my perspective you move in slow motion giving me enough time to react to all your attacks and see all the signs you make." He stated as he sent another set of needles at me hitting me in some pressure points.

By now my entire body ached I looked over at Sasuke, did he have any other plan? Even I have a limit at how many shadow clones I can make.

"Keep going Naruto, each time he attacks you I can see him slowing down and it's becoming easier to see him and soon enough I'll be able to attack him." Sasuke stated and I nodded.

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled as I went on a few more attacks, it was taking its toll on my body. My muscles ached and they barely wanted to move but I knew if I didn't react that If i stayed still I would possibly be killed.

Jutsu after jutsu my body kept becoming weaker. "Naruto I see him I can finally see him, rest a bit." Sasuke called out.

I turned to look at him, his eyes were Sharingan it had one coma and I was shocked. So this was the power of the Uchiha?

"Alright, I need to rest and build up my chakra." I say letting him take the fighting.

I wasn't planning on letting him have all the glory I was planning to defeat the faker the moment I saw an opening.

I watched at how Sasuke fought, he moved swiftly countering almost everything the faker sent him.

It was hard to keep up because they moved so fast. One second they were left the next right.

That's when I saw needles heading toward me.

I needed to dodge but my body wasn't moving, had I overused my chakra to the point were mobility was this hard? I was going to get hit!

I slightly close my eyes bracing for impact. "You dobe." I heard a familiar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and watched in horror. Sasuke stood infront of me barely standing his breathing was short but rapid. "Why did you save me?!" I asked loudly as my eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know my body just moved on it's own." Sasuke responded glancing at me giving me a small smile.

I was barely able to catch him as he fell. "Sasuke are you alright?! " I asked as I held him close and gently pulling out some needles out of his back.

Sasuke looked up at me. "We have to defeat him." He mumbled his eyes slightly distant as his breathing became more rigid. "Don't say anything you're too hurt." I say panicking, yeah he was an asshole, rude, egoistic dickhead, and mean but I had gotten used to him, he was my friend and maybe I liked him more than that.

"Sasuke don't die." I say softly tears filling my eyes up. "I don't know if I can promise anything." He replied in a barely audible voice.

That's when his chest stopped rising, his eyes went blank and his pulse stopped.

I looked down at him in horror, I couldn't help but start hyperventilating and trying to wake him up. "Wake up! You teme! It's not a game so stop playing around!" I yelled in the midst of hysteria.

"Don't you see he's dead, but don't worry you'll be joining him soon." I heard a voice and slowly looked up.

I felt anger boiled in the pits of my stomach, tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried barely being able to see clearly.

My body shook of fury. "You bastard!" I yelled my voice laced with venom and dripping of anger.

I felt myself being envolved by a coat of warm chakra, I didn't feel my wounds anymore and felt healed.

"I'll kill you! You monster, you disgusting vermin!" I yelled as I felt my vision narrow, all I saw was my enemy and everything else felt opaque, everything around me felt as if it was in slow motion and the only thing with light was the bastard infront of me.

I ran forward attacking him, he moved quickly saying something about how slow I was but that was before I hit him his body colliding against a glass mirror shattering it and cracking his mask.

"You bastard how dare you kill Sasuke!" I hissed, I could only think of one thing, killing the fucker that killed my friend.

My body moved automatically destroying every single one of those damn mirrors, I was racing toward the bastard, just when I was going to kill him by stabbing my han through his chest his mask fell.

I recognized his face. The boy from the other day. I managed to stop myself just in time. "You." I say as I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you kill me, I killed you precious loved one." He spoke softly as he looked at me. "Your that boy from the other day." I mumbled.

"I am, my name is Haku and I'm asking you too kill me." He replied. "Why?" I asked in horror.

"You see too my precious loved one I've become useless too, if I'm his weapon he has no use for a useless one that is defeated in battle and can barely kill." Hake responded as he looked down at me.

"Why, why does he think of you as his weapon? Why would you care for someone as horrible as to treat you as a weapon?!" I asked and he told me his story, I listened he mainly just told me how him and Zabuza met and how he is viewed by Zabuza.

"Why? But why are you still with him?" I asked still not understanding. "Because he is my precious person. But I'm useless to him now, so please Naruto kill me." He told me and I sighed about to comply.

Haku looked away from me and forward awaiting his death and just as I was about to kill him he slightly twisted my arm and ran forward. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't die just yet." He yelled as he ran away.

I was confused but by the time I turned around I saw Kakashi sensei with his hand through Haku's chest his jutsu making a loud chirping noise.

I watched the battle unfold and I ran toward them. That Zabuza that bastard! Didn't he know how much he meant to Haku and he was just going to slice through him like it was nothing, he didn't deserve hakus loyalty or friendship much less his love!

Kakashi sensei had already caused Zabuza's arms to be useless.

"You bastard, do you know how much you meant to Haku and you just treat him like trash after he gave his life up for you?!" I yelled angrily as I managed to hit him.

"He would have done anything for you and you just kick his dead body aside and think that his entire life was meaningless! He cared for you but you just throw his sacrifice aside as if it was nothing!" I yelled angrily as I looked at him. "Kid please, you've said enough." Zabuza replied his eyes looked a bit sad at what I said.

"Well would you look at this, the little brat is dead, this is for my broken arm." We heard a voice and stopped fighting only to see gato and his thugs ready to attack us. "Zabuza you are useless couldn't even kill one guy and his band of children." Gato snickered.

"Hey stop disrespecting the dead!" I growl as I saw how he kicked Haku.

"Shut it brat!" Gato snapped. "Now your payment is too much, you ninja are too expensive so I'll kill you all and then I won't have to pay you, and since your the dead don't need money. "Gato smirked.

"Well I guess we aren't enemy's any more." Kakashi stated as he glanced at Zabuza. "Hatake Kakashi rip my bandages off and give me a kunai." He stated as he looked at sensei.

Since they weren't enemies anymore sensei complied and Zabuza let out a crazy amount of chakra and ran through the crowed of thugs killing left and right I watched in shock at how he was able to kill them and keep on going after being stabbed.

The second he got to Gato he decapitated him and then fell barely alive.

"Who the hell will pay us now?!" One of the thugs called out.

"We will raid the village and take all they have!" Another yelled.

"Like hell you will!" I yell back and did my shadow clone jutsu. Kakashi sensei sighed. "I have enough chakra to make a few shadow clones." He muttered as he brought out a whole bunch of clones.

"And don't forget about us!" Inari yelled as he held a cross bow and the entire village came out with what ever weapons they had. The thugs backed up and ran away retreating.

"Naruto where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked and I looked down my eyes filling up with tears.

"No!" She gasped running past me. I wiped the tears off my eyes as I looked down.

Why? Why couldn't I protect him? It's my fault if I had been able to move he'd be alive.

I turned and started walking to Sasuke's dead body, I stood watching over him and Sakura as she held him and cried.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him." I mumbled looking down in shame, my fault. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Kakashi sensei looking at me sympathetically.

"Sakura, you're hurting me." I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke!" She gasped, my eyes widen as I look down a smile spread across my face.

"Sasuke!" I cried out tears threatening to spill out. "You going to cry me a river too Naruto?" He asked teasingly and I shook my head wiping my tears.

"Kakashi." I heard a deep thick voice grumble. Kakashi sensei walked away to see what Zabuza wanted.

"Here come Sasuke." I say as I help him up, I was a lot stronger than Sakura so I knew I could hold him up. "Sakura carefully pull the needles out." I stated holding him steadily.

I looked at him smiling softly he smiled back and my face slightly flushed and I looked down at my feet.

"I got them all." Sakura stated and I nodded. "Let's go." I say letting Sasuke use me to hold him steady as he walked.

"Sasuke your heavy." I grumble as we walked. "You haven't weighed yourself have you Naruto your twice as heavy." Sasuke replied chuckling. " shut up teme." I huff as we made it to Kakashi and Zabuza-san. "Thank you Hatake." Zabuza stated as he looked at Haku who had been laid next to him.

"I'm not going where Haku is going, he was a good kid, and I was a good for nothing." He sighed as he was taking his last breaths. "I remember when I first met him, it was snowing, oh how he hated the snow." He chuckled as he looked up.

Pure white snow gently fell from the sky and Zabuza smiled. "It looked just like this." He mumbled as he went still.

Kakashi sensei closed Zabuza's eyes. "He had a honorable shinobi death." Kakashi sighed. "We will dig graves for them." He stated as he looked at us.

"Well for now Sasuke needs to rest." I say looking at him. "And he needs to get his wounds treated." I say. "What about yours Naruto?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm all healed up don't worry." I say as I shifted my weight.

"Come to my house and treat your wounds." Tazuna stated and we nodded and started heading back.

Tsunami made me help her bandage Sasuke up. I forced myself not too look away at all times. Sasuke was smirking the entire time about how red my face was but I said nothing.

We ate and rested. Tazuna would start building again tomorrow. We would wait until he finished building the bridge before leaving and Sasuke needed to recover too and there were no medical nins so it would take time.

I kept Sasuke company he found that teasing me was quite fun. He would peck my cheek at random times and chuckle at how red I got. I'd go on a small rant about how it wasn't funny and he would only wave it it off saying that I he saw it in his perspective he would see how cute I looked and I'd flush even more.

Throughout this mission I'd become closer to Sasuke and I might have developed a crush on him but I wouldn't let it impair my training like it did to Sakura.

"Goodbye Naruto-Nii" Inari waved slightly sniffling as we stood on the now finished bridge.

"Bye Inari... you know it's okay to cry." I say to him and he shook his head. "I'm not crying." He responded and I nodded. "Thanks for the hospitality Tsunami, bye old man Tazuna." I wave.

"Before you four leave I have something to tell you, the name of this bridge is The Great Naruto bridge." He smiled and I smiled widely.

"A bridge that's named after me." I smile as I look around. "Come on dobe don't let it get to your head." Sasuke stated ruffling my hair. "Say that when you have a bridge named after you." I say smirking.

"Bye." We all waved goodbye and Inari held back his tears, as did I.

When I was walking away I felt tears running down my cheeks, man I'd miss them . I quickly wiped the tears and Sakura sighed Sasuke slightly snickered.

We were heading home.

Third chapter up I'm so happy that I finished this one.

Now about Sasuke death, since the kyubi heals with his chakra maybe that's why Sasuke didn't die, he was on the verge of death and the kyubi healed him till he wasn't in mortal danger. (at least thats what i think) Another possiblity is Haku did to him as he did Zabuza Fake Death, both are my headcannons.

Thank you to the guest who gave me the name Shuu. I will be using this. I ended up needing 3 names and have all of them

Ichika aono: you are correct this is a Sasunaru kinda route. Back when i began writting this book I wanted to keep naruto's name the same on a whim. and thank you for your comment.

AlenaPatano: I like giving context, personally i feel chapter one was rushed but that is becuase nothing of to much importance was mentioned. I do feel that i have alot of grammer errors, i started on this story around 2015. I want to go back and edit it but I'm no longer in Highschool and a suppose fully functioning adult and barely have time to write so i havent had time to edit it. But i will so no worries i will. *cries in shame* 40 hours a week of tiring office job makes my fingers twitch everytime i see a keyboard. And like a dumbass I went to close to cannon but i have kind of made it less cannon by the 9th chapter. so be readyyyyy because this book is nearly finished and imma publish it for ya'll XD

114 pages

10,861 words

Bye and lots of love

Rosymalik


	4. I don't like you, maybe

"Hmph I don't care it's not like I'm not strong." I say loud enough so my teammates could hear me.

Sasuke was cocking a brow as he looked at me. "Naruto we have to do this as a team." Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Fine just as long as Sasuke doesn't get in the way." I mutter closing my eyes but peeking to see his facial expression.

"Don't worry dobe I won't get in the way, it's always the other way around." He replied in almost a mocking tone.

I growled, that jerk not only does he steal the spotlight all the time but he is always teasing me, especially when no one else is looking.

There are times when I'm cool with him and we hang out or train together but other times he's a cocky Pervy Uchiha who does even the littlest things to embarrass me or make me blush.

It a constant battle with him, and if he wasn't as good looking then I'd kick him to the side.

Also he makes small remarks all the time complimenting me and getting too close saying 'Naruto are you blushing?' Or 'You look better when you are all flustered like that.' It's not that it angers me but it's hard to be all concentrated on my ninjutsu or our missions when he distracts me like that.

I swear ever since the our A ranked mission he's been getting real cocky.

"Well we got our mission so let's set out." Kakashi sighed as he held his book in hand. We all nodded and proceeded off.

All these boring D ranked missions were all we had, they're so annoying why don't people get off their lazy asses and do these stupid chores?!

"First we weed the garden, then clean the river and walk the dogs from the shelter." Kakashi reminded us.

"Piece of cake." I stated as I placed my hands behind my head as we walked.

Now I know I'm not the brightest ninja but why am I so clumsy?!

While weeding the garden I ended up pulling all the herbs, the lady beat me black and blue.

On our second mission while I was picking up trash from the river bank I slipped on this moldy rock and was seconds close to falling straight down a waterfall but just as I was about to plunge into an early grave someone grabbed my ankle and it was none other than the Pervy Uchiha!

Now I know the last one was kind of my fault, while at the animal shelter everyone picked out a dog to walk, Sakura chose a nice small chihuahua, Sasuke choose a slightly larger dog. Now I didn't want to be like them, I wanted a challenge and I found it. There was a large adorable dog in the shelter about my height and I just had to walk him.

With this one I could prove I could do anything Sasuke could but better and more challenging. What I didn't know was how strong this dog was.

No matter how much I pulled or yanked I couldn't get him to budge. He was like a solid rock when I tried to move him. But that wasn't the issue, the issue was that I couldn't move him but he could move me. No matter how hard I resisted I couldn't get him to stop going where he wanted to go.

Instead the dog dragged me around wherever he wanted to go. I went through hell and back by the time we finished our mission.

"Why aren't you more careful Naruto." Sakura scolded me as I used her for support to help me walk.

"I try ya know." I groan before glancing at Sasuke who smirked at me. "Well it was Sasuke's fault." I grumbled using him as scapegoat. "Don't bring Sasuke kun in this, this was all your doing he didn't tell you to pick the largest dog." Sakura stated as she got on to me.

Kakashi sensei just sighed before speaking up. "I'm going to report the missions, you three have the rest of the day off." He sighed as he vanishing leaving a small smoke cloud.

"As much as I'd like to stay I have training." Sasuke stated leaving without looking back.

I glanced at Sakura. "Well I guess it's just you and me ya know." I said as we walked, I felt a lot better now, well at least from the dragging the dog gave me.

"Well I guess you're right we could find something to do." Sakura sighed. There was a small scratching noise and I turned around, I steadied myself to the ground regaining my own balance. I was no longer leaning on Sakura.

"Uh yeah." She looked back and we both noticed the camouflage held wrong by the fence. "Who's there?!" I confronted poking the camouflage sheet. "Wow boss, no wonder you're my rival." I heard a familiar voice, konohamaru!

(I don't remember if I've presented him but you must've watched the anime, read manga, so just go with it.)

"It is I Moegi the cutest kunoichi in the academy!"

"I'm Udon and I like algebra."

"And me Konohamaru future Hokage!"

"And we're the Konohamaru gang!" The three of them called out coughing because of how much gunpowder they used.

"Konohamaru!" I called out smiling widely I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hey boss!" He smiled and I noticed the goggles. "What's with the goggles?" I asked and he looked at his teammates then at me.

"We are copying your old style boss." He smiled and I nodded.

"So what brings you here?" I asked as I stood back placing my arms behind my head and looking at them.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play ninja with us, boss?" Konohamaru smiled widely and Sakura glanced at me cocking a brow.

"A ninja playing ninja? Seriously Naruto?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Wha- no and I can't I have to train." I say nervously I already had enough hits to my ego today I didn't need any more.

"Awe c'mon boss you promised." Konohamaru groaned and then glanced at Sakura?

"Is this your girlfriend boss?" He asked and I looked horror struck turning to Sakura and back to him. "Well." I say about to explain that I was a girl and not lesbian.

"Don't you dare say yes!" Sakura snapped hitting me my entire body clashing against the fence.

I could feel my fingers twitch slightly.

Obviously I hadn't planned to say yes but my body hurt too much for me to complain. "What did you do to our boss you ugly wench!" Konohamaru yelled at her making it worse. I could see Sakura becoming angrier as she punched him as well.

"You okay Konohamaru?" I asked as I looked over at him to see where Sakura had hit him, he meekly nodded. "Boss is she even human? With such a large forehead she could she even be human?!" he groaned in pain. I could feel her dark aurora behind me. "Run for it!" I yelled not even daring to even glance back both of us made a run for it. I might be a girl but I don't understand why she gets so angry!

We both were trying to out run her. Konohamaru had had a head start. We were turning the corner and I slow down slightly to glance back and I saw death... And it had Sakura's face on it.

"Ow!" I heard Konohamaru groan and manage to stop in time. "Hey little punk who do you think you are running into me." The Ninja guy hissed as he picked Konohamaru up by the collar. "Hey let go of me!" Konohamaru struggled as he tried to wiggle himself free.

"How about I teach you a lesson punk." The guy smirked, he had face painting and a weird looking hat, I couldn't help but get upset. "Let him go." I hiss as I rush over to him ready to attack but something pulled my leg making me fall back and hit the ground. I held back any sign of pain and got up quickly.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't even stand on your own two feet." The guy smirked as he looked down at me I hissed and frowned but just before he could do anything a small pebble hit his hand making him let go of Konohamaru. "Why don't pick on someone your size." Sasuke said harshly from a tree, my face flushed and I frowned. Why does he have to try and help, I had everything under control dammit. "Would you look at that another punk and a cocky one for that." the guy with the weird face painting and hat smirked. "Kankuro let's go we have a mission." The girl behind him with her hair pony tails stated. "Give me a second Temari this won't take long." The guy smirked as he brought out the mummy looking thing from his back.

"You're going to use crow already?" Temari asked shocked as she looked at us kind of worried. "Kankuro, you're disgracing our village." A guy with red hair grumbled as he was hanging upside down on the other side of Sasuke. When did he get there?! I didn't even feel his presence!

Kankuro seemed to go extremely nervous. "I'm sorry Garra I didn't mean, uh I was just, they started it so I just." He stammered out, what's with the sudden change of attitude? The red head was obviously younger than him so why didn't he treat him the same way he treated us? But yet again with the aura this guy was giving off it was no wonder he was afraid.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." The way the red head spoke was so full of venom and hateful. he gracefully used his sand to transport himself in front of us. "I apologize for his actions." His voice was rough and his eyes seemed cold. "We will be going now." He stated and just as they were about to leave sakura spoke up.

"Wait you three aren't leaf shinobi, judging by your headband you are from the land of wind and although our villages have an alliance you aren't permitted inside our village without a special permission so state your purpose." She stated and that's when I realized the different headband and symbol.

"Do you live under a rock? We are here for the annual Chunin exams, and we do have a permit." Temari stated holding up an official card.

"Chunin exam? What that?" I asked unknowingly. Sakura sighed slightly shaking her head and looking depressed for a moment.

"Naruto-nii the Chunin exam is an exam genin take to move up ranks." Konohamaru stated and I smiled widely, I want to be a chunin.

"You what's your name." Sasuke called out to the red head, the girl thought the he was talking to her and she blushed as she pointed to herself and asked "Me?" but Sasuke shook his head. "No the red head." Sasuke stated. "I was meaning to ask your name as well." The red head replied in a raspy voice. "Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated his name, gosh why does he have the cool guy act?

"Garra, Garra of the sand." The red head stated. Why haven't they asked for my name?! "Don't you want to know my name?" I asked slightly angry. "No."Garra stated not even sparing the time to glance at me. I got depressed and konohamaru looked at me. "Naruto-nii why aren't you cool like that?" He asked and I got even more depressed.

I understand not wanting Sakura's name since she isn't a strong fighter but I'm strong with probably tons of potential and maybe 100x better than Sasuke so how could you not want to get my name?

I watched as the three sand shinobi left, that Garra although I hate to admit it but he looked quite strong and like a good rival, although something seemed ominous about him.

"Did you see that?" I asked crossing my arms, Sasuke landed beside me.

"See what?" Sakura asked "The aura that guy Garra gave off, especially when he threaten to kill." I say as the three sand ninja were out of sight.

"Something's not right with him." Sasuke added, Sakura on the other hand looked confused as fuck. "Huh?" She turned to us.

"That red haired guy, I want to fight him sometime." I say smiling widely just thinking about the challenge.

"Hmph." Sasuke grumbled crossing his arms.

"Well I wouldn't want to fight him."Sakura stated "Well in heading home, I'm to tired to train." She said and began walking away.

"What are you going to do Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked me. "I'm going to train but first I'm going to get something to eat." I say placing my hand over my rumbling stomach.

"Well I guess we'll let you train, c'mon Moegi, Udon." Konohamaru stated as the three left.

"How come you showed up?" I asked glancing at Sasuke. He smirked "Saw a damsel in distress, of course I was gunna jump in." He smirked pinching my cheek.

"I was no damsel in distress." I snap as he pinched my cheek. "I'm a strong ninja who needs no protection from anyone, dattebayo!" I called out in annoyance slightly whining in pain from his actions.

Sasuke chuckled. "How about I treat you to dinner and we go train you dobe." He let go of my cheek and I gently rubbed it.

"Alright what are you treating me too?" I asked pouting slightly as I rubbed my aching cheek.

"Definitely not ramen today, let's go to the sushi shop." He chuckled.

"Bah! alright but only cause you're paying." I mumble as I followed behind him. We walked side by side.

"Have you even been to the Sushi restaurant that opened last month? Or have you eaten only ramen?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me.

"Obviously, I ate only ramen, I've never go to any other store! And besides if i wanted to eat sushi I'd make it homemade! I'm a good cook ya know, believe it." I say smiling widely at him.

"You cook? I would like to try your cooking sometime dobe." He replied and I smiled widely.

"Really? If you want you can come over after our mission tomorrow and I can cook you something." I say thinking o the various different dishes I could make. "Why tomorrow, we could go today." Sasuke stated shrugging and looking away.

"Huh. Well I guess, I just have to buy the ingredients." I say placing my finger on my bottom lip thinking of all the things we'd need and what I had in my fridge. "I'm pretty sure I have a lot of snacks to accompany our food and I have soy sauce and wasabi too." I say smiling.

"Let's go buy the ingredients and I'll make us something." I add as I look up at him, he simply nods. "Alright I pay the ingredients." He stated.

"Well I certainly wasn't planning on paying anyway." I laughed as we walked down the crowded street.

I glanced over and saw Ino working at her parents flower shop. I hope she doesn't stop us, she would only stall us and I wouldn't get to go home and cook sooner meaning I'd be hungrier for much longer.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked as he noticed me looking at the flower shop.

"Huh,nothing just noticed Ino working that's all." I shrugged as we past the store without being stopped.

"Oh. Well what kind of sushi are you planning to make?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata taught me how to make all kinds, so I guess I'll make a variety of them and maybe some rice balls as well." I say smiling.

"Hinata taught you?" He asked cocking a brow and I nodded. "We're best friends ya know. Even in the academy we were always together." I say looking up at him.

"I never really noticed, but you were also with Kiba and them I do remember that." He stated and I meekly nodded. "Yeah well they're fun guys and my friends so I hung out with them too ya know." I chuckled as we arrived at the store.

We both walked in and I picked up a basket. "Good afternoon." I greeted the cashier politely bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon to you too." The cashier responded as we walked by.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked confused. "Huh? Oh that, the store owners are really nice and that's their daughter. They've always let me shop at their store so I tend to try and be in my best behavior, I only treat a few of the other store owners like that." I shrug as we walked through the isles.

I double checked that I got everything that I needed to cook before looking at Sasuke.

"I think this is everything." I say smiling. "You sure it's EVERYTHING." Sasuke replied emphasizing everything.

"Well of course I do teme, now let's go so you can pay."I huff stubbornly as we went to the check out line.

Sasuke laughed. "Sure, sure I was just teasing you dobe." He ruffled my hair and poked my cheek.

I blush and look away still being stubborn. "Hmph, teme." I mumble glancing over at him and smiling a little. "Dobe." He retorted and pinched my cheek playfully.

"Tch okay okay." I whine and he let go and winked at me teasingly. "Baka." I mumble rubbing my cheek and then began placing the things on the counter.

"New nick name? You seem to have to many of them." He said as he looked at me.

"Well I like the first one I gave you." I say smiling as the cashier scanned our food.

"And which one of the many is it?" He asked. "Pervy Uchiha." I smirked triumphantly I saw his face go pale and the dark depressing aura around him and I bursts out laughing. "Pay up Uchiha." I laughed as he pulled out his wallet.

"You wound me Naruto, you still haven't forgiven me for that." Sasuke poured as he paid and we picked up the grocery bags.

"Well you did walk on me half naked in the land of waves, bet you have the image stuck in your brain so hmm." I reminded him and he blushed slightly.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. And I promise I didn't see anything." He added at the end. "I'll believe that when pigs fly, I saw you starring I remember that's why from then on out you're Pervy Uchiha, when you become a famous shinobi other shinobi will recognize you like Zabuza recognized Kakashi sensei and say 'I see you are the Pervy Uchiha the one that stared at Lady Uzumaki Hokage's breast once and got a nosebleed." I taunted and nudged him slightly. Sasuke's had a sad aura around him. "Well I'll guess I'll tell them they were pretty big for her age." He clapped back and took off running.

My face flushed in embarrassment. "Sasuke you PERV!" I exclaimed as I ran behind him trying to hit him for what he just said.

He managed to avoid getting hit, but unluckily for him my apartment door was locked and I caught up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Teme, I knew you were a pervert." I huffed taking the key out of my bra, took the chain off and unlocking the door. "You keep it in your shirt?" Sasuke asked sweat dropping.

"Well after a while I kinda forget it's there and I won't lose it. Also feel." I say placing it on his cheek. "It's warm." I smile and I saw a bit of blood run out his nose.

"PERVERT." I hissed hitting him again and walking in and taking my shoes off.

"Here set it down on the kitchen." I say as I take off my jacket and grab a clean rag and wipe down the counters.

"I'll start cooking." I smile as I brought out the rest of the ingredients.

"You honestly need to stop wearing big jackets you know." Sasuke stated as he sat on the floor

"Huh? But why they're super comfortable." I say as I began preparing the ingredients and stuff. "Well because they like eat your whole body up, it's looks cute and all but-" I interrupted him. "You think I look cute?" I smirked teasing him. "Well yes I mean no, that's not what I meant, I had a point I wanted to say ya know I didn't mean that you know you look cute, well you do but." He tried to correct himself. "I get it, I get it, I'm just so cool and cute that you can't even think straight." I laughed acting as if I was flipping my hair back.

He didn't have a comeback which made me laugh harder. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked as I went back to cooking.

"Psh, as if." He responded embarrassed looking away.

"Don't be a stick in the mud." I laughed winking at him. "I'll take it as a compliment." I say as I began cooking the rice.

Sasuke sighed and smiled slightly. "Fine anyway, what kind of training should we do later?" He asked.

"Well maybe tai jutsu, we could try and practice some with your Sharingan." I shrug as I walk toward him and sit beside him.

"Yeah, I did awaken it not long ago."he mumbled. "Oh by the way do you want something to drink? Water, soft drink or I could whip up some juice." I say standing up. "I'm fine." He waved it off.

"No really it's fine, I'll get you a soft drink, the one you like." I stated as I went to the fridge and pulled out two different soft drinks one for him one for him.

I remembered he told me he liked this orange flavored when we went to eat ramen a while back so I had bought it for if he visited.

"Here, you did tell me you liked this flavor right?" I ask as I hand it to him he nods.

"Yeah, I do. I thought you would've forgotten by now." He stated as he opened it and I shook my head. "I wouldn't forget silly, your my friend and teammate of course I'd make sure to remember stuff about you." I smile at him.

"Is that your favorite flavor?" He asked pointing at my drink, it was the Mountain Dew. "Yeah I buy it all the time, sometimes I change it up a bit and get grape or lime flavored drinks." I shrug as I open mine as well.

"You know even though we are on the same team we don't know much about each other." Sasuke stated and I nodded. "Yeah you're right. So let's see what kinds of foods don't you like?" I ask a random questions.

"Sweets aren't really my thing." Sasuke shrugged. "Yours?" He asked "I don't like vegetables." I chuckled nervously.

"What do you like to eat?" I ask him. "I like tomatoes, they taste good in foods and stuff. Sushi is good too." Sasuke state. "I like ramen, sushi and curry." I say as I stand up.

"Hold up imma go check on the rice." I say hurrying to the kitchen and taking the top off the pot.

"Is it done?" He asked. "Almost." I reply and put the lid back on.

"Hey Naruto what's your favorite color?" Sasuke asked. "Well orange of course, I dunno I just really really like it." I say looking down at my orange pants.

"What about you?" I ask him. "Hmm I'd have to say it's between blue, red, and white." He said looking down slightly. I noticed the crest on the back of his shirt. The Uchiha crest red and white.

It must be tough having everyone you care about killed.

"Hey if you want you can help me make the sushi, I'll teach you."I say changing the subject. For a moment he looked like he was about to decline but he got up. "Yeah sure." He replied his voice going back to his monotone state.

He was probably thinking about his family.

"Here wash your hands so you can touch the crab meat." I say as I began opening the crab meat package. I turned off the stove and let the rice cool down a bit as I took out the seaweed and began preparing everything.

Sasuke washed his hands and I began showing him how to roll the sushi and we started putting varies different combinations of filling inside of them.

"I'm going to make the filling for the rice balls so don't mess the sushi up, I'm counting on you." I smile.

The atmosphere had lightened up, we were chatting and laughing again. At times like this I enjoyed spending time with the Pervy Uchiha. Other times he could be a nuisance and irritate me till no ends. Sakura would always step in and intervene with our fights.

I began getting the soy sauce ready along with the wasabi. "Do you think we will be allowed to enter the chunin exams?" I asked him as I carried the tray of sauces to the table. "Hopefully, I think we have proved ourselves to Kakashi sensei and hopefully he will let us sign up.

"Don't we have to meet up with him early in the morning at the bridge?" I asked and Sasuke nodded as he placed the tray of sushi and rice balls down on the table.

"I just hope he isn't super late." I groaned as I grabbed my chopsticks and plate. "Thanks for the food." I clasped my hands together and then began serving myself.

"Yeah I don't want to wake up early for nothing." He added as he dipped his sushi in soy sauce and bit into it.

"So what do you think?" I asked excitedly as he tried my food. "Mmm it's pretty good." He smiled as he kept eating. I couldn't help but smile widely. "I'm glad you like it." I say as I ate some more.

"Here I'll go get the drinks." I say wiping my mouth with a napkin and getting up, Sasuke nodded in response as I left and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed two sodas out the fridge and hurried back to the table. "One for you, one for me." I smile setting them down on the table. "What do you think of Sakura?" Sasuke asked and I thought for a moment. "She's mean at times, but I would really like to be her friend, she also has very pretty hair." I say as I grabbed a rice ball.

"What about you, what do you think of her?" I asked curiously. "Well first off I wish she would stop trying to get my attention all the time and would focus more on her training, otherwise she isn't benefiting the team." Sasuke started off as he opened his soda. "Second, she can be really inconsiderate at times. Like the time she spoke about how you don't have your parents, I was really angry when she said that. There was no reason for her to say those things and yet she babbled about it like it was nothing." Sasuke frowned as he spoke. I could tell he got upset even talking about it, but it would be obvious why considering he didn't have his parents either.

"Yeah I heard her that time, but I guess I forgive her for it, she doesn't know what it's like so her opinion on that wouldn't matter." I shrug slightly as I continued eating. That's how our time went by, we talk about all kinds of things our likes and dislikes until we finished eating and headed out to the training grounds.

I'm not as quick on my ninjutsu or do I have many techniques memorized but I practiced the ones I did know. We would battle and battle until we got tired or one of us lost and would take a break before fighting again.

I did get frustrated at times with Sasuke's sharingan , it's like nothing could get passed it, he could predict my movements and block them he could see my ninjutsu so I couldn't surprise him as easily which resulted in me loosing many matches.

By the time we parted ways it was midnight, we had exhausted ourselves till we could barely keep fighting.

"See you tomorrow." I smile at Sasuke as I picked up my last kunai placing it back into the holester. Sasuke nodded, " Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." He smiled at me. He looked at me for a moment slightly shifting his weight as if he wanted to do something he was going to say something but instead turned and quickly left not saying another word.

I headed home and took a bath, I soaked for a while and then went to bed, I wonder what was up with him? I guess Sasuke was a nice guy although most time he can be a teme and annoying. He was also very good looking with his dark colored hair and his eyes. I had noticed how the sharingan seemed to glow at night time when the moonlight hit it.

Wait, no, I don't like him so I shouldn't think like this. I'm no fan girl I'm a kunoichi and dedicated to training and getting stronger, I will not be crushing on any guys nope not me I'm different!

I sighed, why was I so confusing? It's not like I don't like him but that I don't want any distractions, I don't want to neglect my training and I don't want him to tease me for being weak or acting like a fan girl, besides out of all the girls that like him I'm not the prettiest, I mean half the village would swear on their lives that I'm a guy, I'm not the 'girliest' looking or 'prettiest' so I can just forget it there's no hope. Yup no hope! We are just friends.

I get out the bath wrapping a towel around me and walking to my room. I dry myself and slip on my panties and a shirt. I set my alarm clock, I use the towel to dry my hair and slip on my night cap before crawling in bed.

I was dozing off, I close my eyes. Man I feel so tired I'm happy that I can finally sleep

I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him... Maybe. And with that I fell into a deep sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I force myself to move and turn it off. I yawn and stretch, man I feel so tired even though I just got up.

I force myself to crawl out of bed, I drag my feet as I go to the restroom, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I'm pretty sure we don't have a mission so I don't pack all of my ninja gear but since you never truly know I take my kunai holester. I walk to the kitchen and serve myself yesterday's leftovers.

"Thanks for the food." I mumble to myself as I begin eating, it won't matter if I'm a little late its not like kakashi sense will be extra early.

I finish eating and stand up. I leave my dishes in the sink and walk out. I stop by my bedroom grabbing my headband, keys and some money before leaving my apartment.

I put the keychain around my neck and tuck the key in my shirt where my bra is. I then hurry to the bridge, by the time I get there I feel more awake and energetic. "Morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke !" I smile as I see them. Both of them are standing by the bridge Sakura trying to lean her head on Sasuke's shoulder, which I ignore.

"Is kakashi sensei here yet or is he still not here?" I asked and Sasuke replied. "He's not here yet and I doubt he'll be here anytime soon." He replied in a monotone kind of voice, wow does he have some major personality change at times.

I sigh. "Well I guess we will have to wait." I sigh.

It was morning when we got here and by the time sensei arrived it was afternoon, I was annoyed and irritated by the time Kakashi-sensei arrived. "You're late!" Sakura and I yelled out angrily.

"I seemed to have gotten lost on my-" I interrupted him before he could finish.

"We all know that's a lie!" I hissed crossing my arms.

"Well anyway I've voted you three in for the chunin exam, don't worry it's all." Before he could finish I jumped on him hugging him.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei we won't let you down!" I exclaimed happily as he set me down. "Let me finish." He sighed

"Now as I was saying, it's completely voluntary." He finished his sentence and handed out the papers. "And Naruto please refrain on pouncing on me." Kakashi sighed and I nodded not listening what he was saying as I read the paper. "Yeah of course." I say

"Well that's all, we have no mission today also make sure to turn it in on time." Kakashi stated and vanished.

"Hey Sakura are you signing up?" I ask and she looks down. "Yeah maybe."she replied almost quietly.

"What about you Sasuke?" I asked and he smirked. "Of course I am you dobe." He ruffled my hair.

I frown, "don't ruffle my hair teme it's gunna get messy." I grumble.

"It's already messy Naruto." Sasuke chuckled and ruffled it again and I sighed in defeat.

"Well I'm gunna train extra hard today see ya tomorrow at the academy building." I smile and hurry off reading the paper over and over.

That day I trained till I couldn't move. I slept soundly and the next day I did light training before heading to the academy where we all met up.

"Sasuke where's Sakura?" I asked arriving at the academy, I looked around and she was no where in sight. What if she didn't feel ready to take the chunin exams?

"I don't know she wasn't here when I arrived." Sasuke shrugged and looked around casually.

"Let's wait for her and see I she comes." I say as I look around. We wait and soon enough I spot bright pink bubble gum hair. "Sakura chan!" I call out waving my arm at her. "I thought you weren't going to show up!" I smile happily, she forcefully smiles. "Of course I'd come Naruto."

"Well lets go in we only have half an hour left."Sasuke sighed and we all started walking in.

We walked heading toward the first floor stairs, once we were. On the second floor we noticed that people were all crowded around this two guys blocking the entrance.

"Beat it punks, you won't make it past here." One guy covered in bandages hissed as he punched her knocking her on down on the floor.

I was taken back by the two guys guarding the entrance. "We are doing you genin a favor, so leave now while you still can." The guy smirked.

I glanced at Sasuke as he took the lead. "Hey let us through, while your at it remove the genjutsu surrounding the area we are heading to the third floor." He stated cooly, he glanced at Sakura. "I bet you noticed as well Sakura since your our genjutsu expert and more developed in that area." Sasuke complimented and I looked at Sakura. Damn that Sasuke of course they'd both notice before I did.

The guy smirked and they both went to a frontal attack when a guy in a green suit stepped in and stopped their kicks in midair.

Sasuke looked shocked but quickly masked it over with his normal emotionless face.

"What happen to not showing our true skills." A girl with two buns in her hair stated, I noticed she had no bruises from where the guy had punched her.

The guy in the green suit ignored her and walked straight toward Sakura. "Hi I'm Rock Lee, you must be Sakura. Let's go out together, don't worry I'll protect you till I die." He gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

I couldn't help but be horrified, he wasn't attractive at all, his lashes were just ew and those brows oh god those brows were just NOOOOOO.

I slowly backed up not wanting to be victimized next.

My attention was taken away by another conversation. "What's your name?" A Hyuga with long hair asked Sasuke.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own?" Sasuke retorted instantly.

I couldn't help but feel left out, I'm a worthy rival for petes sake!

"You're a rookie how old are you?" The guy ignored Sasuke previous comment.

"I don't have to answer you." Sasuke replied without hesitating. I want to get noticed too!!! I couldn't help but become annoyed.

Before I knew it Sakura was pulling us away to the registration room.

I had spaced out until someone yelled out, "hey guy with the dark eyes!"

All three of us turned around to see that lee guy.

"Fight me, I am the strongest genin in the leaf and I'd like to test my abilities." The guy instantly challenged Sasuke.

To say that I was irritated was an understatement, why wasn't I seen as a worthy rival?!

"Right now?" Sasuke asked cocking a brow. "Yes right now, I wish to test out my techniques also." He winked at Sakura and sent a weird heart thingy flying toward her. "Nnooooooo!" Sakura screeched doing her best to avoid the floaty thingy.

"Ew nooo your lower lashed and those brows and don't get me started on the outfit and haircut." Sakura gagged, for a moment I felt bad for the guy from how sad he looked.

"Challenging me an Uchiha, you really are an idiot, I'll show you what the name means." Sasuke smirked and I was fuming.

"I'll fight him." I say stepping up and getting ready to fight. "I don't want to fight yo-" but I was already off.

I attacked swiftly but by the looks of it none of my attacks were landing. This guy had some intense speed and when he hit me with his severe leaf hurricane all I remember was hitting against the wall and the pain.

By the time I had returned to my senses I noticed a giant turtle... talking.

"Huh Sakura chan I'm not the only one seeing this right?" I asked shocked as I looked at it.

That's when a super creepy guy appeared on top of the turtle. "You all acting on the influences of youth! " the guy stated as he struck a weird pose.

I looked at at him in horror, his brows were worse than lees and he wore the same green suit.

"Lee that was -" I zoned out I was busy paying attention to the turtle when I noticed him punch lee across the face.

"Well shit, okay then isn't that a bit to harsh." I say as I glance at my teammates, Sasuke was grumbling about how he couldn't believe he had just lost to that and Sakura couldn't get over the brows.

The Gai-sensei dude stated how Lee's punishment was 500 laps around te leaf. "Umm guys aren't either of you confused about the giant turtle?" I asked and they barely listened to me.

"Hey guys how's Kakashi-sensei doing?" He asked us and I cocked a brow.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" I asked and he vanished.

"Do I know him? People refer to us as the eternal rivals! " he bellowed. "50 wins 49 losses I'm stronger than him." Gai-sensei stated and we were all left in shock.

How could he move that fast? Was he really stronger than our sensei?!

"No way." Sasuke grumbled. "Oh but it's true, and in any case you four should head into the classroom." He stated and I glanced over at lee, that's when I saw his un bandaged hand, the skin was worn and it looked like it he trained really hard.

"Sasuke-kun one more thing, I lied, I'm not the strongest leaf genin. I've entered these exams to defeat him but you are also one of my targets. Be prepared." Lee stated and I hissed slightly, why wasn't I getting challenged?

"Sasuke you sucked." I stated placing my hands behind my head. Sakura started scolding me but I ignored her.

"Next time I'll kick his ass." Sasuke hissed and I shugged. "Sure, I doubt it since you just got your ass kicked." I shrugged looking down.

"You saw his hands? You can tell bushy brow trains everyday as hard as he can...a lot more than you." I say looking away. Sasuke glances at me he cocks a brow and clenches his fist before smirking.

"Don't you guys think the chunin exams are becoming fun?" He asked and I smiled, this is the Sasuke I know not that angry stoic one that he always displays.

"Yup" Sakura giggles. "Hell yeah." I smirk and nod as we follow his lead.

When we arrived we noticed Kakashi sensei was waiting for us.

"So Sakura did come. Now you can properly take the exam." He stated and I was confused for a second.

"But you said the test was an individual choice." I point out the lie he had told us.

"Well the truth is that the test can only be taken in teams of three." Kakashi stated.

"If I had told you earlier you and Sasuke would've pressured her to enter and it wouldn't have been of her free will." Kakashi-sensei stated

"So if you and Sasuke would've showed up without Sakura the test would've just ended here." Kakashi shrugged

"But you came of your own free will, I'm proud of my team." Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Now go on." He stepped aside and three of us walked in proudly.

As we walked in I noticed all the people who were trying out for the chunin exams. I was busy examining them when I heard a squeal.

I turn to see Ino-pig jumping on Sasuke, behind her it was Shikamaru and Choji. "Hey look it's the idiot trio." I smile happily at them.

"Don't call us that." Shikamaru sighed, I turned to see Ino-pig and Sakura-chan fighting like always. Wow can't they act like normal people and not try to tear him apart like he's just some piece of meat?

"Would you look at that we are all here." I heard Kiba's voice, I turned to see him Hinata and Shino, I could feel my mood lighten at the sight of Hinata.

"It's all nine rookies, I wonder how far my team will get." He smirked. "Aren't you being a little cocky Kiba?" Sasuke asked cocking a brow and Kiba frowned.

"We've been training a lot, we won't lose to the likes of you!" Kiba snapped.

"He didn't mean that Naru." Hinata added to Kiba's statement.

I waved it off. "It's cool Hina-chan." I smile widely.

"You guys should stop screaming like that? This isn't an academy class, read the atmosphere." A voice brought us out of our conversations, a taller white haired guy with a leaf headband had interrupted us.

We all glared at him. "The names Kabuto and look behind me and you'll know." That's when I noticed all the glares we were receiving from them.

"Those ninja a short tempered, hidden rain village ninjas." He stated smirking.

"Don't make a scene, honestly you guys remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto chuckled.

"So is this your second time?"Sakura asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope, this is my seventh time, there's two every year so this is my fourth year." Kabuto stated shrugging.

"So you know a lot about the exams right?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, how about I share a bit of info with you little rookies huh?" Be asked and we all eagerly nodded.

He went on to explain the nin info cards. Everyone seemed to understand what he was saying so I just played along with it acting like I understood, Hinata came up beside me and broke down the explanation to me and I finally understood what he was saying.

"Thanks Hina-Chan your a life saver." I whispered and she giggled and nodded.

Kabuto went on to show us Lee and Garra's card, They seemed to be formable shinobi and rivals, I was nervous and excited at the thought of fighting them.

I was smiling widely when I looked up at the other ninja. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I won't lose to any of ya bastards!" I yell out at the top of my lungs and smiled as I turned to my comrades. "That felt great." I chuckle.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and hold me in a head lock. "Naruto you idiot. I'm sorry ignore him he's an idiot!" Sakura apologized and went on to scold me.

While she scolded me three shinobi moved through the crowd and before anyone of us could react fast enough they attacked Kabuto-Senpai.

They didn't directly hit him but the still managed to hurt him.

"Kabuto!" Sakura quickly went to his aid, how did he do that? I pondered.

"Pathetic, for a four year veteran." The sound shinobi laughed. I couldn't help but frown, that damn bastard.

Before I could retort to the attack the protector arrived.

"Sit down you maggots or do you want to be disqualified before we even begin?" He snapped, the guy looked like a very scary looking protector and the other people behind him.

"We apologize we got carried away." The sound shinobi replied smirking and returning to the place they had been standing earlier.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, I'll be your protector this part of your exam." He stated as he looked around .

"This looks like a perfect time to say it but, no killing allowed without the protectors approval and if permission granted it won't be tolerated." Ibiki stated." Those who disobey will be disqualified immediately." iBook stated his glare was cold and horrid.

"Now this seating arrangement won't work, pick one of the tabs and find your seat number." Ibiki ordered and that's when I saw the big ass pile of papers, I could feel myself breathing anymore. I'm horrible with paper test... I'm doomed.

I sat in my assigned chair. I was nervous but I could get through this I was a wonderful cheater. I can manage, I can manage! I thought to myself as he began explaining the test.

By the time he finished explaining I knew my chances were over, I could feel them glaring at me.

Why wasn't I smart as Sakura!! I took deep breaths. Okay what are my skills... shadow clone jutsu okay can I use them here... no... okay then we'll shit I'm screwed.

I look to my left and then to my right, those chunin were staring right at us, there's no salvation for me it all over for me.

Time seemed to go by so slowly, I could feel myself sweating. I noticed Hinata beside me, she scooted her paper toward me but I couldn't, we would both get caught. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

That's when I noticed she didn't even write her name on the paper she wrote my name.

Before anyone could noticed Hinata switched our papers and started writing on the blank sheet of paper.

At this moment I like to thank kami and all gods on this earth because I don't truly deserve a friend like her... it's a need that I have for her! Honestly I would have died at some point in my life if it wasn't for Hinata.

This is my best friend, my ride or die, the only one that truly matters! No one has my back like Hinata, she's like a gift sent from the gods with her flawless hair and lilac eyes. If I was a guy she'd be 100/10 she's wife material!

"Times up." The proctor called out.

"Now I want you to consider this with your teammates in mind." Ibiki spoke slowly letting us process what he said.

"You take the tenth question, there's a higher chance that you fail than pass, if you fail the question you and your teammates can never apply for the chunin exams again. But if you chose to quit and leave you can try again next year." His voice was calm and collected, everyone was horrified turning to look at their comrades trying to decide what should be done.

I turned and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, we could pass since I finished the questions or we could fail and never become chunin.

"I quit!" One voice called out. "I'm sorry but u can't risk it." The guy looked at his teammates. "78,45, and 56 please leave the testing room." The observing chunin called out. Before I knew it plenty of others were calling quits and throwing in the towel.

Hinata risked getting caught for me, my teammates were depending on me, even though I probably couldn't answer the question right... I can't throw in the towel in now.

I lifted my hand, just as they were about to call my number I slammed my hand down. "Don't look down on us, we might still be genin but we aren't afraid to take risks! I don't care if I might not get the answer right but I will try my best even if it means going against all odds! That's what it means to be a ninja ! Going and doing what needs to be done even if it seems like there's rarely any hope! " I yell out, I kept a straight face and clenched my fist.

The entire room became quiet. No more hands were raised up. The proctor looked around waiting for anyone else. "So is that all? It seems this crowd is braver than the previous." He chuckled .

"Well congratulations you all pass!" He bellowed out a chuckle and I was taken back. "What about the tenth question?" Somebody called out.

"There wasn't any, well the question about leaving or staying could be considered the tenth, as chunin you will be faced with almost impossible situations and life risking missions. You must have the courage to put your life on the line to achieve your mission." Ibiki stated looking at everyone .

"What about the first nine questions?" They asked. "Those were to see how welll you could gather intel without being caught. Sometimes intel could mean the success or failure of a mission and more worthy than your life, a ninja must be able to gather intel without being caught otherwise the results aren't as pleasant." He removed his cap and I cringed slightly the way he was covered in scars.

Before he could say anything else someone bursted in through the window.

"The names Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your second proctor!" She smirked, I was taken back by her skimpy outfit but at the same time it was cute, I had a top like that but I wore a black spots bra underneath, I couldn't possibly show that much skin and be comfortable.

"Your early... again." Ibiki sighed in annoyance.

"Would you look at that so many still left? I would've thought we would've had less than half of this. Are you loosing your touch Ibiki?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Well this year there's quite a batch of genin." He mocked as he looked at her.

"You bunch follow me to the the second exam."Anko snapped.

Before we knew it we were outside a fenced forest.

Earlier I had hugged Hinata, praised her as my guardian angel, told her how much I love her and how I would be in a casket if it wasn't for her. Of how I revered the ground she walked on, she was my Hyuga goddess that saved my ass like a billion times, the entire time she was laughing at my sloppy speech and the big fat wet kisses I gave her on the cheeks saying. "Naruto it isn't that big of a deal." But man she doesn't know how happy I am to have her as my best friend if I were to have a sister she'd be Hinata... like literally she will never get rid of me she knows too much and I'm stuck to her like glue, and I would probably die doing something stupid anyway so she has to to stay by my side!

Right now anko was going over the second exam and I was honestly scared shitless.

I looked at these other ninjas and they looked dead serious. "Big deal we will beat anyone that stands in our way." I shrugged as if it were nothing.

That was before a kunai flew right past me cutting my cheek. "Your a rookie right? Fresh meat straight from the academy." She smirked as she licked the blood off. I couldn't help but gulp.

How and when she got behind me was beyond me but another nin with a long creepy tongue tried to return the kunai. Anko told it to step back before she got violent but the grass nin laughed it off and moved away.

"Sign the paperwork! I'm responsible for no deaths!" She yelled out as she pulled away.

Sakura frowned. "Bandage that wound up, gosh why are you such a loud mouth." Sakura sighed.

I smiled nervously. "Can't help it I guess." I reply.

I didn't even bother reading the paper as I signed it, I could practically feel Hinata ripping her hair out from not reading it she'd probably scold me and say something like 'Naruto don't sign things without reading your could be selling the soul of your first born child for kami sakes! Read woman!' But I'm me and reading is to boring sooooooo...

I turn back and see Hinata, she had her package open and was looking straight at me, dead in the eyes, her brow twitched a bit and I gave her the biggest smile ever and two thumbs up.

She face palmed, shook her head, and looked to the skies as if she was praying for me... she probably was anyway.

I turn to Sakura and see she's actually reading it and Sasuke already signed it. "So what do you think? Are we going to make it in there?" I asked and he shifted his weight. "If we set the right traps, fight the right people we will be done in no time." He stated as he crossed his arms.

"Well just don't get hurt teme, I won't baby you." I say smiling widely. "Aren't you sure it isn't the other way around you dobe?" He smirked winking at me.

"I'm finished." Sakura stated bringing us out of the teasing we had started up.

"Lets go turn it in and get our scroll." I say as I looked at both of them and they agreed.

We walked to the tent and received our scroll, Sasuke suggested he carry it since he was the strongest and that I carry a fake scroll just in case.

We walked back to our assigned gate and waited for further instruction.

"You guys ready?" I asked looking at them. They both nodded as the gates opened.

There was a blare of green light in the air and that was our signal.

We all ran in moving quickly through the forest, if we were caught at the entrance or by the gate it was because they would've assumed we were weak and attacked us first.

We didn't stop until we were deep in the woods. "This seems like a good stopping point, we can set a trap here-" Sasuke was interrupted by loud shrieks of terror and pain.

"We aren't even 5 minutes in." Sakura muttered in horror. "It's probably nothing." I shrugged it off.

"Anyway I gotta take a piss." I shrug as I turn walking a bit toward the woods past Sakura.

I was about to tell her to keep watch for me in case Pervy Uchiha tried something but I was hit harshly. "Not in front of a lady! Go to the woods!" She snapped. Well damn sorry lady Sasuke I'll go to the woods. I had to go too bad to complain much so I obliged.

After using the bathroom, I realized I felt as if someone was staring at me.

Is Sasuke really a pervert... is he peeping at me? "Sas-"

Before I could finish I was attacked and tied up.

I tried to escape but I was in too much of a shock to do much. The guy used a Henge to transform into me and walk to my teammates.

Shit! I have I get out. I stopped wiggling and focused on grabbing my kunai and cutting myself free. I have to be quick so I can warn them!

I sawed the rope before breaking free, I ripped off the gag and ran to my teammates. I closed my eyes, I had noticed I'm good at sensing chakras so finding them wasn't that big of a deal.

"You won't get away!" I yell, I notice Sasuke's Sharingan so he's aware and needs a weapon.

I throw my kunai and Sasuke uses his foots chakra to catch it and attacks the enemy stabbing him right in the chest.

I could barely hear what Sasuke was saying due to the battle.

"You guys okay?" I asked as I landed and Sakura nodded.

"We can't continue like this, we can't trust anyone that looks like us." Sasuke stated.

Sakura and I nodded. "We will use a codeword, now listen closely ill only say this once, and if they get it wrong assume their the enemy." Sasuke stated and I nodded. "What's the code word?" I asked

"The code word is the 'nin song Nin Machine ' when this is asked you answer. A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent, A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." Sasuke stated and I looked at him like he lost his mind, he knew I couldn't memorize that!

"I can't remember-" I was about to say when Sakura cocked a brow.

"Are you dumb Naruto that was easy to remember." She stated. I sighed and turned to Sasuke wanting to ask him to repeat it one last time maybe even beg him to.

"Hey the code word can-" he interrupted me. "I'll hold the scroll." He stated and almost instantly I felt a foreign chakra.

Before I could even react I felt a strong wind attack. I could barely hold my ground as I went flying off. "Shit!"

My body collided with a tree, I slide down and I felt on the verge of passing out but I took deep steady breaths and soon my vision was restored back to normal.

I could feel the aching pain on my back, neck, and head.

I noticed a shadow towering over me and a giant snake was looking down at me.

Using all my strength i managed to move from where I was but the snake had quick reflexes and before I knew it the bloody thing had wrapped its tail around my body and swallowed me whole!

I struggle inside it's throat. My body was being constricted and it was hard to breath or move. "Let me out!" I yelled desperately.

I can't die like this, I have dreams to look up to! I have so much ahead of me and I'll die as a evening snack?

I racked through my mind, what could I do to save myself?! That's when I bought of it, I'll multiply till this guy bursts!

It took all my strength to move my hands together so that I could form a sign. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" I yelled and I kept multiplying and multiplying. Tens hundreds thousands! Till the snake didn't have anymore room and bursted from the amount it contained in its body.

My breath was rigid as I looked around me, I was alive and not something's dinner. If I was in this mess what about Sasuke and Sakura?! I quickly stood up and began running, I undid my shadow clone jutsu and that's when I saw the grass nin. Just as she was about to attack them I sent shuriken and kunai flying toward her. " Sorry I forgot the code!" I yell out smirking.

"I know you think it's cool to come save us but Naruto this guy is on a whole other level!" Sasuke yelled out but my eyes were fixated on the ninja.

"You defeated my pet I see." The grass in smirked so he was behind the attack.

"I'll give you the scroll, please take it and lead us!" Sasuke yelled out pulling out the scroll. I stared at him in horror as he was about to throw it.

"What the hell Sasuke!" I yell jumping and catching the scroll before it reached the grass nin.

I turned and punched him square in the face. "You aren't Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn't do this." I hiss looking down at him.

"You idiot it's the only way for us to survive." Sasuke snapped.

"Giving the predators a different meal." The grass in smirked.

"And what guarantees you that this will make them go away? How are you sure that the snake bitch will just turn around and leave without trying to kill us?" I snapped at him. "Your to scared to notice the simple facts!" I yell at him.

"He's right, why just take the scroll when I can take it and kill you at the same time." The grass nin laughed as he pulled his sleeves up.

"Shut up!" I yelled, I placed the scroll in my pouch and ran toward the ninja with a kunai in hand. "Summoning jutsu."

And with that another giant snake appeared. So the bitch had more pets.

The snake attacked and I was thrown back I could feel the burning sensation on my back as I collided with a hard tree trunk.

"Eat him." The nin commanded and I felt the same raging power course through me again.

Just as it was about to swallow me while I moved and punched down on its head. "FUCK OFF YA PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled as it head snapped downward.

The snake was going to fall on Sasuke but I reacted quickly, I managed to push it back and landed right infront of Sasuke whilst holding the snake back. "Who's the damsel in distress now?"I asked cocking a brow at him.

I felt something wrap around my leg, I was taken back it was hot and slimy.

I was lifted up to the grass nin. "Nine tails beast huh." He asked smirking, my eyes widen how did he know?

He started lifting my jacket and shirt up, he's a pervert! What am I suppose to do now?!

"When your emotions heighten, the power of the nine tails flows, we can't have that." He smirked as he lifted my clothes higher I struggled in his grip I screamed out trying to get away.

"Oh my the seal is visible." He chuckled as he pushed his fingers on my abdomen.

Suddenly everything around me started going black, I started loosing my senses and I felt myself falling.

I was in a cold dark place, it was if I was floating in water.

I slowly sat up, I was expecting my body to ache but it didn't.

I got up and looked around it was so dark, so cold and lonely, I slowly wrapped my arms around myself.

I walked and walked till I saw an opening.

I was cautious, where was I, I was fighting in the chunin exams just moments earlier.

I look up to see massive gates.

"Well would you look at that." A cold loud deep voice spoke.

"Whose there?!" I called out. "Show yourself!" I yelled as he came to view, a fox like creature came to view.

His eyes were cold his aura was so cold and angry.

"Who are you?" I asked as I cautiously approached.

"Well if it isn't the brat." He stated his voice was low and horrifying.

"Who are you?" I asked once more.

"Who do you think I am brat?" He chuckled and I looked at him.

He looked like fox, a very giant evil fox. "A uh fox." I stated very dumbfound, did he expect me to know who I was?

"I'm the demon fox sealed up inside you." He spoke angrily and annoyed.

My eyes widen in realization. "W-where am I?" I asked as I looked around. "We are in your subconscious. Where else." He replied.

"Do you... have a name?" I asked cautiously, who knows what the hell this fox can do and I'm guessing we are stuck with each other since he's locked up inside me.

He stared at me for a while narrowing his eyes. "You want to know my name?" He asked mockingly as he laughed.

"What's so funny? I was thinking since we are stuck with each other at least knowing each other's name would be good." I grumble annoyed.

"I knew you were a weird kid, the names kurama." The nine tails smirked as he looked down at me.

"Well I'm Naruto." I say as I look at him. It's quiet for a moment. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked him.

"Well weren't you just in a battle? You being here means you passed out." Kurma mocked as he settled down.

"My teammates! Oh my god what if they get hurt." I gasp if I'm knocked out I'm vulnerable.

"They are still battling." Kurma laughed as he watched me panic.

"It's not funny I have to get up there and help them." I say seriously.

"You can't, our chakra had been cut off, you won't be getting up any time soon, and who cares if those pesky friends of yours die anyways." Kurma shrugged as he closed his eyes.

"Don't say that, they're my friends and teammates and if they fail I'll be in danger meaning you'll be in danger too." I snap.

"It's not like you can do anything brat, my chakra can't reach you, it's not like you can sap my chakra away to heal your wounds like you always do you whining brat. If it wasn't for me you would've killed yourself a long time ago." Kurma snapped.

I calmed down slightly, who wouldn't this fox was mean as hell. "Well, uh thanks I guess for keeping me alive... but don't be joking about my friends dying like that." I retort. The fox glanced at me cocked a brow and ignored me.

I hissed. "Your welcome, would be polite ya know I did just thank you." I grumbled angrily. "If you die I die, I wasn't doing it cause of charity ya brat." He snaps back not evening glancing at me.

"Well aren't you mean." I cross my arms.

"Anyway, so I'm like your jail warden? This is my body and all." I say sitting down since I was probably not waking up soon.

He didn't reply. "Hey you know you could have a better attitude when someone is talking to you, and you realize we are stuck with each other because I don't know how to get you out of me and your trapped in that cage so we basically have to get used to each other." I say I could feel the irk marks on my face.

"That doesn't mean anything brat." Kurma stated annoyed.

"Well at least while I'm unconscious keep me a bit of company ya know. It's starting to get boring." I grumble.

Kurma glared at me. "It's always quiet in here." He stated. "Well if you want you can talk to me so you don't get lonely and what not." I say shrugging.

"Why would I want to talk to a brat like you." He snapped. "Also can you see what I see? Can you talk to me while I'm conscious?" I asked him ignoring his previous insult. He looked annoyed.

"Of course I can, I can look at what's going on through your eyes right now, and I can speak to you whenever I please, now shut up brat." He said annoyed.

"Can you tell me what's going on right now?! " i asked standing up immediately.

He smirked and cocked his head. "I'm not your pet I don't do as you command so yes I can see what's going on but I'm not telling you." He mocked me.

Wow this fox was a bigger asshole than I thought.

"I wasn't commanding I was asking, sheesh tone it down on the angry demon side." I say lifting my hands up in defense.

" Also if you could talk to me why didn't you ever speak up? I would've kept you company and stuff, since it's so boring down here." I say sitting back down.

There's no way I'm getting this fox to do my bidding he has to much attitude.

The fox looked at me. "That's because your a brat who I'm stuck with but that doesn't mean I have to deal with you." He replied.

"Well at least a hello, how ya doin, I feel like you should eat this or do that, I'm bored entertain me, hey guess what I'm the nine tails demon, Kurama I'm inside you, surprise? That would've been good enough." I shrugged bored.

"Honestly kit, your the weirdest host I've every had." Kurma stated looking at me concerned and I shrugged. "Hey if your going to be inside me and we are going to have to deal with each other why not get along with each other." I stated playing with the water.

Kurma snorted and looked away. "Like hell, by the way kit... your chakra has returned your going to start waking up now." He grumbled annoyed.

"Huh, thanks for the warning Kurma!" I smiled at him. "See ya later." I called out, everything was becoming bright and I was starting to wake up I squinted my eyes. The battle!

I sat up, "Where is he? Sakura Sasuke careful! He's going to attack again!" I yell as I look around only to see everyone was around me and no battle was going on.

I smiled slightly as I saw that they were fine.

"Naruto." I felt something hit me lightly upside my head.

I look up to see shikamaru and Choji. I was confused where is Sakura and Sasuke?

I turn and see them, I stand up slightly loosing my balance and running toward her. "Sakura-chan your hair!" I exclaim as I sat beside her. I was to exhausted to stay standing.

"Oh you know I like it long it out here in the forest and battles it can get in the way." She waved it off.

I turn back and look at the rest of the genin. "How come you guys are here?" I asked confused.

"Everyone came to save us." Sakura stated and I nodded, so they fought the grass nin.

I noticed bushy brows, I could feel my face light up. I stand up and start walking toward them. "Hey it's bushy brow!" I yell smiling when I felt a very familiar fist hit me. "Don't be rude to Lee-san!" Sakura scolded.

What the hell what happened while I was out damn you Kurma at least a little clue would've helped me avoid all this confusion.

"Hahahaha as I said I'm not your pet I wasn't going to do as you commanded." Kurma mocked me and I sighed

'You truly are evil, you want to watch me die from one of Sakura's beatings.' I sighed sarcastically.

I heard Sakura thanking Lee, Lee praising Sasuke's strength and I still didn't know what was going on.

Kurma barely spoke up and when he did it was to make fun of me.

I was letting my clones jump into the water and make the fish jump out while I was hiding in the bushes.

Sakura had suggested the idea and Sasuke agreed and I obviously was persuaded into doing as they said but like hell I'd use my real body.

Sasuke is a pervert he probably wanted me to jump in there with my bra and panties so he could peek again, and if I used a shirt it was still useless since it would stick to my body and like hell I'd let him see me like that after he complimented my boobs like a whole bunches times already! I could feel my face heat up at the thought of it.

'Didn't he already see them? That one time in the land of waves?' Kurma laughed and my face went redder.

'Kurma don't bring that up! I could almost die of embarrassment right now!' I yelled at him internally.

'It's not my fault you flashed him.' Kurma laughed loudly at me and I felt like my face was seconds close to catching fire from embarrassment.

'Baka it is not funny!' I snap as I hide deeper into the bush.

Sasuke already noticed it isn't me since I practically made my clones boobs flatter than a plank of wood and all.

'Of course he noticed you wear a what double d and he's seen them, he knows that a clone by just the chest!' Kurma laughed

Dammit Kurma was just getting a kick out of this but what could I do. It's not like he's lying or wrong!

Without Sakura or Sasuke noticing I switched with my clone, I was wearing my clothes and waiting for them to cook the fish.

"Aren't you going to get your clothes wet Naruto?" Sakura asked and I shook my head. "Nah I'm all dry." I say and Sasuke cocked a brow.

"Sure you are." He stated as he started the fire and began setting the fish to cook.

Dammit he definitely noticed it was a shadow clone! I could hear Kurma having the laugh of a lifetime.

"You know there might not be anymore heaven scrolls." Sakura sighed.

She went on explaining why but all I heard was number and Kurma die a little bit in the inside because of how dumb he claimed I was.

"The next enemy is our final chance." Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to get water." He stated and stood up.

I grabbed the scroll. "You know there's a way we can get a scroll without fighting any enemies." I whisper as I open my bag pulling out a bunch of empty scrolls.

"I have many different kinds of scrolls and we just have to find one that looks like a heaven scroll." I say.

"Yeah but we still don't know what's written on the inside you Baka!" Sakura sighed.

"Well usually there's some kind of password and I'm guessing this is how the exam is so we just figure it out and bam we are in." I shrug.

"But doesn't that mean you want to open the earth scroll?!" Sakura gasped and I nodded.

"No! The rules you idiot, we can't open the scroll no matter what." Sakura stated grabbing the scroll.

"But we might not have anymore time!" I protested and she was quiet.

It took all my courage as I slowly and gently began peeling off the paper.

I was about to snap it open when a hand stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I look up to see kabuto

Sasuke was furious especially with me since I had the idea.

Sasuke was also very suspicious of kabuto and when he questioned on kabuto intentions kabuto told him that he already had both scrolls.

Sasuke immediately challenged him to fight.

I couldn't help but feel wrong for that because he had helped us.

"Sasuke we shouldn't, he helped us." I protest. "Yeah I agree." Sakura nodded.

"Honestly Sasuke you aren't as cold hearted as you say you are, if you were you would've just attacked and tried taking it from me, that is what ninja do." Kabuto smirked and Sasuke was taken back.

"But I'll lead the way for you if you want, besides that smoke and smell of cooked fish will attract beasts and enemies." Kabuto stated.

We all looked at each other it seems as if we have no choice.

We were running through the forest kabuto had just explained to us what we should be expecting for this last part of the exam.

We stopped. "Look the tower." Sakura smiled as she pointed to it.

"Seems like we are almost there." Kabuto smiled slightly.

I felt a presence behind me and I threw a kunai at it, there was loud rustling. "Oh it's just a centipede." I say cringing in disgust.

"Naruto try not to make unnecessary noise, since from here on out we need to be silent." Kabuto stated seriously as he looked at me. I nodded. "Yea sure." I reply

We headed off again, for some odd reason I felt as if no matter how much we advanced we weren't getting far.

'You really are an idiot.' Kurma grumbled annoyed

I felt a small burst of energy inside me, I looked around and noticed that the rest of them were not running in a straight line but back to where we started. "Wait you guys!" I called out. "We are walking in circles!" I cried out pointing to the same centipede from afar.

That's when they all realized.

Thankfully we weren't all tired out.

And that's when our next opponent came out.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Damn how long was I going to keep this going?

My teammates and kabuto were hiding and I had transformed 3 shadow clones into them and was having a hard time protecting them so they wouldn't vanish.

On top of that the endless amount of clones they were making was annoying.

"Looks like your chakra is depílate." I heard a voice I looked over to where I felt the presence. "I'll be returning that stab from earlier." The shinobi stated as he pulled out a kunai.

I smirked so they finally show themselves. "Sorry about that pal only I've been using my chakra." I smirk as I let go of the henge and shadow clone jutsu.

My team was behind them. "Naruto I'll take it on from here." Sasuke stated and I frowned why did he think I couldn't handle them.

Before Sasuke could do anything I punched one and he crashed into his three little friends and were sent flying. "I told you not to underestimate me or steal my spotlight." I smirk as I held a my fist up slightly. I was panting but I could still fight dammit.

"We still have clones." The shinobi guy snapped as many clones appeared.

Shit what now, I couldn't make more shadow clones! I guess I'll have to fight all of them.

"I got this Sasuke, I'll beat the shit out of all of them." I say as I try punching them but go through them due to them being illusions.

"Sasuke stop using the Sharingan! ." Sakura cried out.

What was going on? I turned to see and lost my concentration.

I felt kabuto grab my waist and yank me out of the way.

He fell slightly on top of me... his face smothered in my boobs... why me? Why do I always have this terrible luck?

Kurama was laughing so hard that I bet he probably pissed himself if he can even piss.

"Kabuto-san are you alright?" I ask although of course he was he landed on my soft boobs but he got cut so I guess it was appropriate to ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." He grumbled and got off me. I instantly got up and moved trying to find the real one. It was no time to act girlish about what just happened.

He was about to stab kabuto when he hesitated and I took that as my chance and punched the shit out of the guy. Payback for making kabuto save me and land on my boobs because honestly every male seems to have some encounter with them for Kami sake.

I tied the shinobi up and took their scroll.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed holding it up and Sasuke and Sakura looked a bit happy. "Now to the tower!" I say tiredly.

Kabutos teammates were waiting on him.

"Kabuto it took you a while." His teammate stated.

"Well I'm here, by the way thanks Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I managed to arrive." Kabuto smiled.

"No thank you with your help we were able to find the last scroll." I smile.

"Well lets go through the doors now." I smile as we head our separate ways.

We entered into a room. "What now?" I asked and Sakura pointed at the board. "Look what do you think that means." She mumbled.

"It's missing words." I say crossing my arms.

"I think the missing letters is in our scroll." Sakura stated as she looked down.

"Lets open it." I say and we all nodded.

Me and Sakura opened them at the same time and there was a puff of smoke. It was Iruka sensei.

I smiled widely.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Well at the end of the second exam we the chunin get to meet up with the exam takers and and I was allowed to be the one to greet y'all." He smiled.

"And right in time congratulations you guys pass." He smiled hitting the stop watch.

"To celebrate your achievement I'd like to by you guys a bowl of ramen but-" I couldn't hold back my excitement as I ran toward him and hugged him.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" I cheered happily as I hugged him ignoring what he said and then jumping around.

"Still can't stand still huh?" He asked sighing and I smiled.

"If we had opened up the scroll during the test what would've you done Iruka sensei?" Sasuke asked I stopped to listen to this though.

"Sharp as ever Sasuke." Iruka sighed.

"If you would have disobeyed the rules and opened the scroll, you would have been put in an unconscious state."Iruka sensei replied and I was so happy kabuto stopped us.

"Iruka sensei what does that mean? There's words missing?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares we passed!" I cheered but Iruka sweatdropped.

"I'm also here to explain that." He stated.

"It's the motto of the chunin exam. Heaven means mind like being smart, earth means body as in physical strength. So 'if you lack heaven seek for wisdom be prepared' so for Naruto since she's not that smart she should study more." Iruka explained. "It means to gain knowledge and prepare for your missions.

"So if Sakura's weakness is stamina that means she should train harder." Iruka finished off.

Iruka looked at Sasuke. "But if you have both heaven and earth you can succeed in the most dangerous missions.

He finished explaining it I barely paid attention after that, I was a little tired.

"For your final test, don't push yourselves too hard." Iruka sighed as he looked at us.

I looked up at him. "Don't worry iruka sensei, I'm a ninja now, in stronger and more confident." I smile up at him.

Iruka stared at me for a moment and nodded. "Of course naruto" he smiled

Typing had become rather difficult now with so many words so I'll leave it off here :)

 **Thank you for all the likes I have been receiving and for those who like the story. This story has been on going for 2 years almost 3 years and is 1 on the SasuNaru tag on wattpad :)**

147 pages

14078 words

Rosymalik


	5. Pervy Sage! Pervy Uchiha

We all stood in rows facing the Hokage. My heart was racing, we had done it. We had passed the second part of the chunin exams. I slightly glance at Sakura and Sasuke, she lookd pretty beat up, I kind of felt bad, if I hadn't passed out I would've been able to protect her and by what I had been told Sasuke had passed out as well and if it hadn't been for the other genin one of us would've been killed by the sound nin.

I smile widely as the old man Hokage stood infront of us. "You've passerd the second phase of the exams, I'm pretty sure you are all aware of the reasoning behind the exams." He spoke as he walked forward. "You've been told that it was to test your abilities against other genin from other villages, but it's more than that." He stated as he came to a halt a few meters infront of us. "The chunin exams are about showing other villages your military strength, this method is used instead of wars and conflict. You are demonstrating the strength of your village." He stated his face serious. "Now I've spoken to the proctors and it's been the decided that there have been too many contestants that have passed. From now on its every ninja for themselves, your defeats won't affect your teammates so any ninja who feels as if they aren't fit to continue this is your chance to drop out." He stated as he placed his pipe in his mouth.

I looked around wondering who would drop out. I noticed a hand go up but I couldn't see who it was. I frowned why am I so short?!

"Kabuto, genin of the leaf you are dismissed." A Chunin called out. "Kabuto-Nii why are you dropping out? We already made it this far!" I ask falling out of line, he gives me a sheepish smile. "I'm all beat up, I hardly have any chakra reserves and I haven't been able to hear from my left ear since the attack I received in the first exam." He chuckeled nervously. "Besides my teammates can still make it through and I've done my best, I can try next year." He smiled as he turned and left. Well it's understandable why he droped out.

I turned back returning to my spot when I notice several other ninja droping out, they were pretty beat up. I saw Sakura whispering something to Sasuke and Sasuke getting pretty upset but I didn't hear them. "Sasuke please drop out your in no condition to fight." Sakura's eyes began to water he looked even more irritated. "Shut up about it." He hissed his grip on her hand tightened.

Had he gotten hurt in the forest? Even I become concerned, I was knocked out by the grass nin so I don't know what did happen. "Sasuke, she's just worried about you, if you're hurt too bad maybe you shouldn't fight." I say barging in, Sasuke turned glaring at me, his gaze soften a bit. "I'm fine besides I have people I want to fight, I also want to fight you Naruto, I want to see how you've improved." He gave a small smile.

I couldn't help the big smile that came on my face. "Yeah I'll show you what I'm made of Uchiha."

The Hokage gave a short nod and the proctor started walking toward us, I could feel myself sweat drop when he coughed, he looked so sickly.

"I'm your proctor for this portion of the exams my name is Hayate Gekkou, Your names will be picked at random and you will battle your opponent until the forfeit, killed or I call the match." He spoke his voice raspy and coughing every once in a while.

"Please wait on the stands while your name is being called." he stated and we all retreated to the stands.

I stood beside Sakura. "Who do you think is going to go first." I ask her and she shrugs. "I'm not sure but I hope that..." she trailed off looking over at Sasuke worried.

"That what?" I ask her looking at the direction she had directed her glanced.

"Oh nothing." She smiled weakly and I frowned. "You know Sakura if something is bothering you, you can tell me." I say placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Naruto... thanks." She gave me a closed eye smile.

I nod and turn to the screen, the screen blinked rapidly until two names popped up.

'Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi'

I glanced at Sasuke as he went down to the arena. Honestly I was worried as well. Whatever was wrong with him had Sakura all worked up, usually she was always saying how strong he was or how unbeatable so it really did strike to me as odd when she was saying that he was too weak and unfit to continue.

The guy that was facing off with Sasuke got in a stance as the proctor started the match.

I held onto the railing when the other guy Yoroi was the first to attack. I'm not sure what he did to Sasuke but Sasuke seemed to be struggling.

"You can do it Sasuke! Beat his ass!" I cheered shaking my fist in the air.

Sasuke got back on his feet. There were a few attacks launched toward Sasuke. The guy fighting Sasuke seemed to having some bad effects on Sasuke.

I was starting to see what Sakura was saying, at this rate Sasuke would lose. "C'mon sasuke!" I yelled out as he barely dodged the attacks. He seemed to somehow get quicker on his feet, he moved quickly round house kicking him and putting him in a headlock when suddenly his grip loosened and he let go, the other guy used this opportunity to get up and slammed his hand down on Sasuke's head.

"Guaaaaa!" Sasuke yelled out as struggling against Yoroi's hold. "Sasuke!" I scream out leaning against the rail.

Sasuke managed to kick the guy in the middle of his chest. Yoroi tumbled back and I could see him concentrate chakra into his hand.

I see so he was sucking up Sasuke chakra, this was bad. We had already depleted most of our chakra in the forest of death and Sasuke hadn't seemed so well back then, he was even unable to deliver the finishing hit to our previous enemy.

Before Yoroi could even lay a hand on him Sasuke uppercut kicked him more than once. While Yoroi was still in the air Sasuke went behind him that's when I saw it, strange tattoos covering his pale skin they flowed an unruly purple like a bruise that was etched in a repetitive pattern over him.

I glanced at Sakura, pure horror was etched across her face. What the hell was going on?!

But it only lasted for a few seconds more before they retreated back under his clothes on his left shoulder.

Sasuke twisted his body so that he landed a kick, then another, and another. "Lions barrage!" He yelled delivering the final hit.

Sasuke stood and stumbled back breathing heavily, kakashi was already behind him looking down at him saying something that I couldn't hear. The proctor walked up to Sasuke's opponent. "He's out cold, Uchiha Sasuke wins." He called out. "You did it Sasuke!" I cheer he got up looking up to where I was, we made eye contact and he smiled at me as Kakashi took him away.

The next match was announced. "Hey Sakura." I say placing my hands on my pocket. "What were those marks on Sasuke?" I asked, her eyes went wide for a moment, so she did know. "I don't know what your talking about?" She stammered out looking off to the side. Is this what Sasuke meant? Did he not want her to tell me? What did happen when I passed out?"

I didn't touch the subject anymore, she wasn't going to tell me, I guess I'll just have to ask him when I get the chance.

I looked out into the ring, Shino barely had to battle. The guy was fixated on trying to fight with one arm, he had injured both apparently, I had been told Sasuke had caused his injury but I wonder what he do.

When the guy attacked Shino the last time his arms exploded flesh flying around several places. It had been an interesting fight.

"Way to go Shino!" I yell out. "Damn his bugs are pretty cool." I say to Sakura, she simply nodded. She was very distracted, probably worrying about Sasuke.

"Hey guys?" I heard and turned to see Kakashi sensei.

"What do you mean hey? How's Sasuke?"Sakura turned worried.

"Huh oh he's fine, he's resting in the hospital." Kakashi shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, Sasuke is strong he'll recover in no time." I say smiling.

She meekly nods and we watch the match.

Next was that Kankuro guy, I hadn't expected him to kill his enemy but he did.

Next was Sakura and Ino. Those two went at it nonstop, and neither of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand except of the injuries they gave each other. That was until Ino snapped and cut her hair off and tried her jutsu.

The entire arena went quiet for a second, Sakura laughed. "You lose." She smiled before Ino showed her that he had captured her. Just as Sakura was going to forfeit.

"Sakura don't quit, don't let that Ino pig win!" I yell, for a moment she ignored me but soon enough she did a hand sign. Ino had left Sakura's body and returned to hers, they only managed one last attack before a double knock out.

Tenten was beaten by temari and soon enough my name was on the screen.

I jumped down to the arena. "Well if it isn't the dead last." Kiba smirked I couldn't help but frown. "You'll take that back dog boy." I snapped as I stood infront of him.

"Yeah right once I show you my new jutsu let's see who will take what back."Kiba smirked.

"Blah whatever." I say as I get ready to attack. "Ready, begin." The proctor called out.

"Hey get the puppy out of the ring, you shouldn't use him as a shield." I as I crack my knuckles. "Akumaru isn't just for show he's my ninja dog so he counts as a ninja weapon just like shino's bugs." Kiba smirked. "Wait this one out Akumaru, I'll finish this in one blow." He laughed.

"Likewise, I'll finish you off in one blow too." I snap. "I'll teach you not to underestimate me." I smirked.

Kiba got on all fours . "Beast effect ninpou quadruped no jutsu!" He yelled growing fangs and his nails getting longer, he attacked me head on he knocked the air out of me as his body clashed against mine.

I gasped catching my breath. "See all it took was one blow." Kiba laughed. "Hey dog boy, who said I was out." I say as I got up glaring at him. "Didn't I say not to underestimate me." I slowly got up, man that was a harsh punch.

"I let you hit me, to test your strength ." I say smirking. Like hell I'd let this bastard win, I'm going to fight Sasuke in the final round like hell I'd loose now.

Kiba frowned. "Cmon akumaru, let's get him together." He hissed, Akumaru went beside him. "Man beast clone!" He yelled Akumaru changed himself to look like Kiba. "Fang over Fang!" He yelled as they both began their attack.

They twisted like torpedos and hit me head on I fell back hard I could feel where their claws had dug into my skin and the blood dripping down my face.

Dang I can't tell who's the real kiba?! What can I do? I couldn't help but think about what Kakashi did to me in the bell training, that's it I'll use his jutsu against him. I henge myself to look like Kiba, just as the dust cleared up the three of us looked at each other.

"Pathetic, you think you can fool my nose?" He smirked looking straight at me punching me. His fist hit my jaw harshly and I fell back. I then henged myself to look like Akumaru, I wonder what dog boy will do now.

"Shit, so your Naruto!" I heard him hit someone else. I quickly got up and released my henge. "Watch out dog boy!" I laughed as I round house kicked him across the face. My other shadow clone doing the same, he could barely stand from the two attacks I had hit him with.

"Man I wish I could've seen your face, so where you looking for this fellow?" I asked as my shadow clone held up Akumaru.

"Damn you Naruto." He growled lowly. "Blah, I told you not to underestimate me dog boy." I laughed.

"Time to get serious Akumaru." Kiba threw a pill at him and he ate it.

"I'll get serious too then." I shrugged when I noticed Akumaru getting bigger and his fur turning a dark red.

"The hell!" I yell letting go. "What happening to his fur?!" I ask jumping back.

"Why do think his name is aku." Kiba smirked.

"Beast man human bunshin!" He yelled as he positioned himself. I barely had time to react as he attacked, I managed to jump high enough to avoid a direct hit.

He attacked again, I concentrated all my chakra to my feet. I jumped skidding past his attacks parts of my clothes being ripped off as I did this. I kept my eyes on both of them. It was easier to dodge when they attacked from the same direction but when they were on opposite side it was hard to move around.

I had to concentrate, I could sense their chakra one was more animalistic than the other. The animalistic one must be Akumaru which is that one on the left, meaning Kiba is the one on the right. I felt them move and come to me in incredible speed.

I take a deep breath jumping back as fast as I could but they were faster, I avoided direct hit but I didn't come out unscathed.

I collapsed on the cold floor my body feeling heavy as if I had been injected with lead. "Naruto get up, don't loose to that dog boy!" I heard Sakura's voice. "Naru-Chan get up!" I heard a voice amongst the others, Hinata? We trained hard together, all our training and hard work had to pay off and now was the time everyone was watching and I would show them I'm not the dead last, I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage.

"I won't loose, I-I'm going to be the Hokage." I grumble as I got up slowly. "Well if you want a Hokage so bad, I'll be the Hokage." Kiba laughed as he towered over me.

"Like hell! I'll whip you like the mutt you are before I let you steal the Hokage tittle!" I growled lowly.

"Now time to get serious!" I yell. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

I moved quickly all of my clones making a formation. I henge some of my shadow clones into ninja tools and I attacked. I threw my kunai and Kiba dodged them. They unhedged by Akumaru and began attacking him.

"Dammit! C'mon Akumaru-" when he glanced back he realized that my shadow clones were fighting him, I can't let them work together if I do then they can use fang over fang again.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy." I smirked as I kicked him up my shadow clones all round house kicking him, I jumped up and kicked him with my heel sending him down. "Uzumaki Barrage!" I yell as he went down crashing into the floor unconscious.

"Blah that was nothing, and I even let you land a few hits, dattebayo" I smirk as I place both hands behind my head and relaxed. "The winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor called out after checking to make sure he's knocked out.

I climbed up the stairs when I ran into Hinata. "Here for your wounds." Is he smiled as she held out a container.

I smiled widely. "Hinata-Chan!" I picked her up hugging her. "What will I do without you, wife material 10/10! Marry me already." I laughed as I spun her around and set her down. She laughed. "Oh hush Naruto, your injured so don't carry me around." She giggled as I sat her down and patted my head.

"Did you see that?! Our training paid off! You beat your opponent too okay!" I smile as I took the medicine and start lathering it to my wounds. "Hai, I'll try my best." She replied . I noticed kurenai looking at me weird but ignore it. (Everyone thinks Hinata is crushing on Naruto soooooo... )

"I'm going to see Sakura, and you fight with all you got." I say and she nodded.

I run toward Sakura. "Did you see that?" I ask and she nodded. "You did great." She smiled. "So who's next?" I asked when I saw the name on the board.

'Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata'

"Go Hinata chan beat his ASS!" I yell Cheering her on.

She had told me about him, the genius of the Hyuga, I was worried, what if he hurt her too bad? No Hinata can do this she's strong and she has her own will, she will endure and show them she isn't weak that she isn't the useless heir of the Hyuga, she will prove her strength.

Neji walked in to the arena. "Hinata-sama, forfeit you won't win your weak and even now you show weakness. You are nothing more than weak and pathetic so quit now and give up, yo won't defeat me." He stated his voice was cold and ruthless, Hinata went back to her own antics her hands infront of her and twiddling of her fingers. She was afraid, scared of him. She knows he's stronger than her, I was wedged between wanting her to quit and wanting her to fight him.

I sighed, gentle fist style I experienced it before hand when Hinata and I train, this guy is suppose to be the best that the Hyuga has and to say I wasn't frightened for her safety would be a lie.

"I-I d-don't want to forf-" she stammered out but his menacing glare became colder. "Look at you. There is no hope for you, it's been predestined that you'll loose so give up now. Your weak and even what your doing now reveals your weakness, the way you place your hands infront of you to create a mental barrier between us trying to hid yourself in fear, your nothing but a coward." He growled.

"Shut up you know nothing about her!" I yell from the stands. "Beat his ass Hinata teach him who's boss!" I yell out furious, how could he talk to her like that?! Hinata is the kindest person! He doesn't know shit about her or what she goes through with her family he has no right to act like he knows her!

Hinata looked down but still didn't forfeit. Tears seemed to be brimming her eyes. "Hinata! Don't let that bastard decide your future! Show him how much we've trained! Beat his ass!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The proctor stood in front of them and began the fight. I was fidgeting. "Naruto are you worried?" Sakura asked and I nodded. "Hinata is strong but... Neji he's, pretty strong and it's not like their fighting any kind of style that's the Hyuga taijutsu style, gentle fist style." I reply. "So you know about it too?" Lee asked and I nodded.

"We are friends, Hinata and I always train together, we've been friends since the academy days so she's told me about the hyuga problems." I say looking down watching as they fought, his attack weren't landing but he focused on her body hitting her chest and abdomen, making me worry.

"Yes I have heard of the main and branch family feud, that's all Neji talks about." Lee replied.

"Feud?" Sakura asked and Kakashi gave her an over view of what we were talking about.

"He's cruel to her, he won't hold back." I say clenching into the rail. "Well they're suppose to fight with all their strength." Sakura stated but I frowned more.

That's when Hinata spluttered blood out of her mouth collapsing on the floor. "Hinata!" I was leaning against the rail. I was about to jump down there and help her when Kakashi held me back. "The battle isn't over yet Naruto." He stated calmly. "But Kakashi sensei!" I cried out, she must be seriously injured.

"I... i won't give up , that's a also my ninja way." I heard an all to familiar voice. "Hinata!" I yell out.

He attacked her, she could barely hold up a defense. The proctor called the match but He was about to deliver the finishing blow, kurenai, gai, Kakashi and the proctor were immediately infront of him stopping his final blow.

"Why would all the jonins , is this special treatment for the main house?" Neji asked angrily glaring down at Hinata.

"Hina-Chan!" I jumped down running to her. "Stay with me don't close your eyes! Someone get a medic!" I cried out, the jonin began seeing to her.

"Losers tend to stay together." Neji hissed at me. "Shut up, you bastard, treating Hinata-Chan like that, mentally abusing her when she's trying so hard to become stronger! " I yell at him angrily. "I'll beat your ass fucking bastard!" I clenched my hand, I could feel her blood on my hands as I balled them up. "No Naruto, although I understand you, wait till the matches you already went through a battle and aren't in the best condition." Lee stopped me. I clenched my teeth and looked away.

"Hyuga Neji, I swear I'll beat you." I say glaring at him.

I walked away going back to where Hinata was being placed on a stretcher.

Soon enough we were back on the top of the arena. The next name called was shikamaru's but I could barely pay attention, two of my friends were in the hospital, Hinata, she's been my friend for so long and helped me even through the toughest times and there was nothing I could do for her.

I wiped the stray tears that ran down my cheeks, damn him how could he hurt her to that extent?!

The next battle was Garra and Lee.

All I could do was watch in awe, the way Lee fought, he wasn't an easy opponent his fighting style being so fast pace. That Garra had barely any time to react and fight back.

I didn't think he could get faster but that guy had some amazing speed,the second he dropped his weights my jaw hit the ground. He might not be attractive but his taijutsu could catch any girls attention, when he opened his inner gates I was left awestruck, I couldn't even see him, Garra was practically flying in the air being suspended by Lee's blows. Just when we all thought lee had finished him with the primary lotus, Garra had escaped and with swift movements he crushed half of Lee's body. Gai-sensei managed to save him from death but lee was still severely injured.

"He might have to quit being a shinobi." I heard a medic say but I didn't have time to question them since they took lee away.

The rest of the battles weren't as impressive and I could barely concentrate. I have to become stronger I have make Neji pay for Hinata and make Garra pay for Lee.

The proctor dismissed us all and we were sent home. I went home and with the medication Hinata gave me I fixed all my wounds and rested.

I woke up early, I wanted to visit Sasuke and Hinata at the hospital and maybe stop by where Lee-san was at and wish him a healthy recovery.

I wore a normal bra and slipped on a large t-shirt, I couldn't help but sigh, why do they have to stand out so much?

I poked my boob as I looked at the mirror, I went to my closet and slipped on some comfy pants and slipped on a large jacket, it wasn't my ninja one but it was nice and big and soft.

I went to the kitchen and started cooking. I'll make some get better food go Hinata and Sasuke. I'd make some for Lee but I don't know him as well and he probably is resting from his major injuries.

I whipped up some cooked rice,teriyaki, steamed vegetables and a nice salad. I carefully filled up three bentos and the drinks. I grabbed some chopsticks and the bentos.

I walked down the street I noticed the flower shop. Maybe some get well flowers? But then again I'm already taking food won't it be too much? I shook my head I'll just go see them.

I arrived at the front desk, I hid the bentos underneath my jacket and signed in the visitors log. The nurse in the front kept glaring at me but I shook it off.

I went to see Hinata first. I gently knocked on her door. "Hina-chan!" I called out opening the door, I looked around and saw her sitting on her bed drinking tea.

"Ohayo Hina-Chan!" I smile as I set the wrapped bentos down.

"Hey Naru-Chan." She smiled as we hugged. "How are you feeling?"I asked as I sat down.

"Better, although a little sad." She looked down pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hinata, you were amazing, you might have not won the battle but you showed him you aren't afraid." I say placing a hand on her shoulder letting her know that I knew why she was upset. "I even made you a bento." I say grabbing one and offering it to her, I had designed it to look like a trophy. "Since you didn't give up, and followed our ninja way." I say smiling at her. She looked at me and hugged me. "Thank you." She smiled. "I brought mine too so we can eat together."I say grabbing my bento. "Who's the third bento for?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I made that for Sasuke, he's still in the hospital and all and he's my teammate." I say smiling as I averted my eyes. Hinata smiled widely and smirked. "Do you have a crush on him?" She asked cocking a brow.

"N-nooo, w-what makes you think that?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment. "Because you seem like you have a crush." She laughed. "Do I really?" I ask, was my crush affecting my performance?"

"So tell me, does he like you back?" She asked and I shook my head, "No way he likes me, I'm just plain old Naruto. Besides pretty girls like him. They would be better than me." I say as I look down at my bento. "So he doesn't even glance at you? Have you gotten close?" She asked. "Well we are really good friends, but there was this one time. Promise you won't get mad that I didn't tell you sooner." I say twiddling my fingers. "While we were in the wave country well we shared rooms and..." Hinata was leaning forward. "Annnd what happened?" She asked eagerly. I blushed a bright red.

"Well we shared room and we uh cuddled and well I guess I started liking him since then." I mumble embarrassed. "Just cuddle? I have a hard time believing that."she says and I blushed brighter. "Did you two do something else? Like perhaps kiss?" Hinata was trying to get the information out of me.

"Well um." I sweat dropped and blushed even more if it was even possible. "He pinned me down and k-kissed me." I cover my face with my hands. "So he made a move huh? So Sasuke does like you." Hinata smirked as she grabbed chopsticks. "Whaaa no way." I waved it off. "Naruto if Sasuke doesn't like someone he ignores them, so if he kissed you on purpose that must mean something." Hinata smiled.

"Also I must ask, what kind of kiss? A peck on the lips or rated over pg 13 mouth to mouth French kiss?" Hinata asked as she began eating. "It was, it was a French kiss." I mumble shuffling slightly. "Naruto you aren't having lunch with me, take Sasuke's bento to him and have lunch with him, I command you too." Hinata stated as she ate. "But but." I protested. "Nope, you will. Cause you have to confess your love to him since he probably won't." Hinata smirked.

"Now go on, I'll be taking a nap while you two talk." She smiled as she ate happily. "But Hinata, I can't just confess just like that." I say looking down. "If he kissed you he must have some feelings toward you, look at the way he looks at you. Do his eyes soften? Does he become nervous?" She asked random questions.

"It's not that Hina-chan, what kind of chance do you think a girl like me has? I'm loud and rowdy. He probably finds me annoying." I say twiddling my index fingers.

"Please, you have bright blue eyes, light tan skin a bright smile and are very pretty so don't you put yourself down. You are caring and strong shinobi with a big heart. How could he not like you, so go." Hinata crossed her arms and I sighed. "Fine." I mumble as I pick up our bento and drinks.

"Tell me how it goes." Hinata smiled waving as I left. "Okay." I grumble as I walk out. I walk down the halls and to the room where I had been told that Sasuke was in. I knocked on the metal door before opening it. "Sasuke-kun?" I called his name out, I could feel my cheeks heating up, why did I ever agree to this?

"Naruto?" I see him sitting on his bed.

"I know how the hospital food isn't as good so I brought you some homemade food." I say averting my gaze as I held up our bentos.

"Huh, thanks." Sasuke smiled slightly at me.

I walked toward him grabbing a chair along the way and placing it by his bedside. "So how are you feeling?" I ask as I handed him his bento, drink and chopsticks.

"Better. I should recover soon." He stated and by the tone of his voice he sounded like he didn't want to talk about it. "So who did you fight and who won?" He asked as he opened the bento. I couldn't help but smile widely.

"I fought the dog boy Kiba and Akumaru." I say opening my food and started to eat. The food was still nice and warm and I had made sure to make it as tasty as I could.

"By the smile I'm guessing you won." He chuckled as he looked at me.

I nodded. "I used his jutsu against him and kicked his ass in the end with my shadow clones, knocked him out cold." I smile.

"Good that means we are together in the final round. Also did Sakura win her battle?" He asked and I shook my head. "Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on her, she managed to kick her out and they fought for a while but it ended with a double knock out." I say eating my food.

"Oh. Anyway thanks for the food it's really good." He smiled as he took a mouthful, I blushed a little and gave a curt nod. "Man I'm glad you brought me food, since they don't really cook well here." He chuckled as he ate more. "I'm glad you like it, I just you know thought it would make you feel better since you know, your stuck in here." I say shuffling nervously. I couldn't help but think of what Hinata said earlier about him possibly liking me, man do I wish it were true. "You'll make a great wife someday." He said smiling.

"You really think so?" I asked blushing as I looked up at him. "Yeah of course I mean it." He stated as he looked at me, I averted my gaze as soon as we made eye contact, I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. "Thanks." I mumble closing my eyes, I could feel his eyes on me and it made me even more embarrassed, I probably was as red as a tomato.

"Hey Naruto I was meaning to ask you." He spoke, I look at him, he seemed nervous for some reason.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He stated and looked at me.

"Don't we hang out already?" I stammered out nervously. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, why did I have to think of what Hinata told me earlier. 'So he made a move huh? So Sasuke does like you.' Why did I have to think of that right now.

"I didn't mean like hang out like teammates." He stated nervously. "L-like a date?" I blurted out before realizing what I said and feeling as if my body froze up. Did I really just say that?! He probably thinks I'm an obsessed in the closet fan girl.

"Maybe I shoul-" I was about to excuse myself when he replied. "Yeah a date. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me." I saw the light blush on his face he averted his gaze for a moment.

"Uh sure I wouldn't mind." I reply looking down trying to hide my blush and stirring my rice a bit. "I'll go on a date with you." I say glancing up to see him. "Really? Well how about once I get out of the hospital before I start my training regimen." He stated.

I smiled, "I see why not."

"Then it's a deal we will go on a date when I get out of the hospital.

I smiled and nodded. "Well then you better heal up quickly." I say.

"I'll do my best." Sasuke chuckled as he ate. "So tell me about the other contestants, I want to get some intel on their attacks." Sasuke asked and I nodded. "I'll tell you everything I know." I say smiling.

It was late afternoon by the time I was heading home. I carried all the bentos and dirty chopsticks back home. I couldn't help but replay the days events.

He asked me to go out for a date, how was I going to dress? Maybe I should fix my hair, put some make up on and look cute yeah I want him to think I'm cute.

I notice a bookstore and quickly walk in, I headed to the magazine section and picked out some magazines that had to do with make up, hair and clothing. I don't think I own anything date worthy, only training clothes and home clothes, that's it.

Wait what am I thinking?! I should be worried about the chunin exams not my date with Sasuke. I shook my head slightly as I paid for the magazines. The guy looked at me weird but I ignored him, I have better things to worry about than what some store owner thinks of me.

I walked down the streets books and dirty dishes in hand. Why do I have to like that perverted teme? If he wasn't that hot I wouldn't be in this situation and if Hinata hadn't told me that he may like me I probably wouldn't have realized. Just thinking of him made my heart race.

I pulled out my key and opened my apartment door. I set the dirty bentos and chopsticks in the sink. I lightly placed my hand on my lips I couldn't help but think of that time he kissed me back in the wave country. That teme! Messing with my emotions like this!

I washed every dirty dish and wiped down the counter tops and stove. I need some advice and hopefully these magazines will help.

Now as for training I'll make an effort to start tomorrow and then go shopping for some cute outfit, maybe Sakura could help. I couldn't help but frown at the thought of Sakura. She liked Sasuke as well, I felt bad for a moment. She's liked him longer than I have, maybe I shouldn't tell her. It would hurt her feelings and she might get angry at me and that would hurt our teamwork.

I'll tell her at some point but not now and it's not like we are a couple. Anyway it's just a date. I unzipped my jacket slinging it on the couch before stripping. I felt sweaty and dirty and definitely in the need for a shower.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower before filling the tub up with warm water and relaxing. My muscles were sore but they relaxed. I closed my eyes and rested.

I didn't think about anything, I pushed my date with Sasuke to the back of my mind and I thought of the things I could do for training.

Maybe I should look up a new jutsu, or maybe I should practice my chakra control.

"Okay so apply mascara like this." I mumble to myself as I carefully brushed my eyelashes with the mascara. I was rather shocked at the difference from mascara to not wearing mascara. I hadn't realized how long my lashes were until now that I was applying mascara.

"Hmm I do look cute." I mumble to myself as I applied it on the other side and smiled at my handy work. I placed the brush back into the mascara tube and sat back to read more about make up in the magazine. It was giving quick hacks on how to apply different make up on. I didn't own more than half of what they recommended but it was all learning experience. I had also found an entire article on what to do for your first date which I had read at least three times.

I wonder what Hinata would say to me right now. Probably something along the lines of I told you so. I plop back down on my bed letting out a sigh. I glanced at the time, it was almost 11 o'clock. I sat up and shuffled out of bed using the make up wipes to wipe the make up off and put my alarm clock on. I crawled into bed.

I ignored all thoughts that came to mind and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I lazily reached out trying to cut it off but had to drag myself out of bed.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my messy hair, and made my instant ramen.

I got dressed and wore a sports bra and a netted shirt so that I didn't get too hot. I wore my regular ninja clothes and put my headband on and got my bento ready. I grabbed my keys and ramen before heading out to meet the sensei Kakashi had asked to train me.

I hurried down the street eating and walking to meet him at the hot springs. I arrived on time and he was waiting for me. "Good morning." I say as I threw my ramen cup in the trash.

"I see your here on time, Kakashi asked me to train-" I interrupted him. "Hey aren't you that closet pervert that's konohamaru's sensei?" I asked crossing my arms.

He fixed his glasses and looked at me. "I am not a closet pervert! Anyway listen so you know what you'll be doing in training." He hissed and I shrugged.

"You'll be water walking today." He stated and I cocked a brow. "Water walking?" I asked and he nodded. "Here I'll show you." He said as he walked on the water. "It's like the tree climbing but it's harder, some chunin can never truly master it." He explained and I observed. "It looks easy." I say concentrating my chakra to te bottom of my feet and tried to walk on water but I fell in.

I was submerged into the hot water that made me scurry out. "See if you fall in, you'll be falling in hot water, so you have to catch on fast." He stated and I nodded in understandment. "Alright closet Ero-sensei." I stated.

"Don't call me that!!" He exclaimed that's when I noticed a peeping tom by the women's baths. "Hey closet ero -sensei, why don't you tell that peeper not to peep." I say pointing at the white haired old man. Ebisu frowned and then smirked. "Wait right here naruto." He stated and walked toward the old man.

"Hey you, what are y-" before he could finish the old man was covering his mouth. "Shhhh they'll hear you." He grumbled. "Hey you let go of my sensei!" I snap pointing at the white haired old man, but it was to late Ebisu-sensei was out cold.

I poked Ebisu-sensei. So this old guy must be stronger than ebisu and he's wearing a ninja headband. "Hey old man who are you?!" I yelled as he had gone back to peeping.

"Me? I am the great toad sage! Legendary sannin Jiraya!" He called out as a giant toad appeared beneath him.

"More like pervert." I hissed in annoyance.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" He snapped and I sweat dropped.

"Well you knocked out my sensei who's going to train me? Are you going to take responsibility?" I asked crossing my arms. He looked taken back.

"Why would I train a snotty brat like you?" He asked as the toad vanished. "Well then who? My sensei is out cold cause of you!" I crossed my arms.

"How about a deal? You bring me an eye candy. With two big round tops and a round bottom and I'll train you." He stated and I thought for a moment. What could I get him? "Okay fine, it's a deal." I say and he smirked. "It's a deal kid, come back when you find it." He chuckled and went back to peeping.

I walked down the street looking around. "Two big round tops and a round bottom." I mumbled to myself.

"Two top melons and a the bottom watermelon." I heard a guy say to the man at the fruit stand. I smiled widely found it.

I carefully walked back to the bathhouse. "Hey Pervy sage, I brought what you asked for!" I called out and that got his attention real quick. "Where is she where ?" He asked and I was confused. "Here, two round top melons and a watermelon." I say and he sweat dropped.

"That's not what I asked for! I asked for a smoken babe." He scolded. "Huh? Then what about this?" I made the hand sign. "Sexy no jutsu!" I was tall slender with wide hips and big busts. "Will this do?" I ask as his nose bled. "Kid what kind of jutsu is this?! I'll train you if you stay like this." He was examining me up and down.

"Hmm, by the looks of it you're just an old pervert." I crossed my arms undoing the jutsu.

"Am not!" He hissed.

I had signed a contract with the toads and was trying to waste my normal chakra on water walking.

I felt annoyed by how my jacket and pants were sticking to my body meanwhile Pervy sage was pretty busy peeping on girls swimming in bikinis and not even trying to help me. I was annoyed. I took my jacket off and rolled it up throwing it hitting Pervy sage on the back of his head. "Hey you help me out with this! Or at least help me figure out what I'm doing wrong!" I yell annoyed.

"What was that for ki-" he stopped midsentence and looked at me. "What?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

I looked down and got angrier and I thought Sasuke was bad enough! "Baka I'm fucking 13 don't stare at me like that." I yell angrily as I crouched down into the stream.

"Fine, fine I'll help you, try walking again." He stated acting like he hadn't been staring at me like a piece of meat.

I nodded and got out of the water. I began gathering my chakra and stepped on the water carefully my balance only lasted for mere seconds before I was plunged back into the water. I quickly dragged myself out.

"It's just so hard!" I hiss. "Naruto come here." Jiraya called out and I walked toward him. "Lift your arms up." He instructed and I did as told, I looked down but my boobs were in the way but he was probably looking at the seal since it sometimes becomes visible.

Before I could react he punched me in the gut, I felt the air leave my lungs as I fell back wheezing. "What the hell, Pervy sage." I gasp as I placed a hand on my stomach. "That should do it, now try walking on water." He commanded. "Why did you hit me?" I asked getting up.

"Well to loosen your muscles of course." He chuckled and smirked proudly. I nodded, when I suddenly I remembered the grass nin. They had done the exact same thing!

I concentrated my chakra and walked forward, I was easily walking on water and taken back at how easy it was. "Hey look I'm doing it!" I smiled and he nodded. "I knew it would work." He replied. Whatever he did it had worked maybe it has something to do with the seal.

"Okay so now can I try summoning jutsu?" I asked excitedly and he nodded.

"Yeah go ahead kid knock yourself out." He stated and I hurried off the water and began making the signs.

Blood, Boar, dog, bird, monkey,ram "summoning no jutsu!" I yelled slamming my hand on the ground and smoke surrounding it.

I lifted my hand only to see a tadpole, I couldn't help but sweat drop. "Kid you've got no talent." Jiraya stated looking at me unamused. "You just wait I'll get better!" I yelled back and went back to my tadpole poking it before it vanished. "You keep working on that." He stated as went back to peeping. I sighed as I began redoing the jutsu.

By late afternoon I was too hungry to keep going so I went and grabbed my bento sitting down and started eating. "Hey kid I'm going to get something to-" Pervy sage narrowed his eyes. "What I'm hungry and came prepared." I say shrugging. "And you didn't bring one for your sensei?" He asked acting like he was hurt.

"Well ebisu-sensei would've bought his own food so why would've I cooked extra." I shrugged as I ate happily.

"Well I'm going to go get some food I'll be back soon." He stated and left.

The next few days it was the same progress except I was nice enough to make him a bento too. Obviously I was complemented on my cooking but I told him it was just a way of thanking him for helping me with my training. I barely got any progress on the jutsu, although now the tadpole had feet and less of a tail, honestly how many phases do toads go through?!

Sasuke was also out of the hospital and tomorrow was our date, when I asked him he didn't tell me where we were going but after talking to Hinata I had decided on what to wear, she had lent me some clothes and laughed when she saw my boobs were bigger than hers. I of course complained about it but she waved it off saying she was only going to tease me about it till we were two old wrinkly grandma's.

"Call me when you've bettered the jutsu." Pervy sage stated as he went back to his 'research' I took a deep breath, man would it kill him to help me out a little more? I took my jacket off and prepared myself. I went through the hand-signs perfectly and slammed my hand on the floor. "Summoning jutsu!" I yelled, I didn't even want to look down knowing that I'd probably have a tadpole, and the second the smoke cleared out I cringed at the sight of yet another tadpole. That was the start of many more hours of training.

I couldn't even concentrate right with the date being this afternoon I was a massive wreck. Time seemed to go faster than the previous days and before I knew it, it was late afternoon. "Pervy sage." I called out going to where he was, the girls were packing up their things getting ready to leave. "What is it?" he asked, he was probably ready to call it a day as well since there weren't any more girls to peep on. "I'm going to stop my training for today, tomorrow I'll make sure to train a few hours extra to make up for today." I say, he cocked brow since I usually wanted to keep practicing until he forced me to go home. "Well I guess that's fine." He stated crossing his arms probably by habit. I nodded and began leaving, I had already packed my stuff and was leaving I turned one last time and waved goodbye.

I quickly headed to my apartment and stripped. I needed a shower and bad, all that training had left me sweaty and dirty. I quickly took a shower and didn't even soak in the tub, I brushed my hair and fixed it. I had gotten things to help with the frizz and for once I managed to make it stay down, well not completely but just enough to style it so it was brushed to the side slightly. I got dressed in a white flowy shirt that had thin straps and cute crotchet at the bottom, I wore light brown shorts and some net gloves. I applied mascara carefully and a bit of foundation avoiding the whiskers since the foundation covered them up and I felt it looked weird since I kinda like them.

I grabbed my house keys and my frog wallet to pay for my food before heading toward the door slipping my sandals on and leaving. I felt weird walking around without my jacket since I always wore it. I walked to the park where Sasuke had agreed to meet me. I quickly spotted him sitting on a swing, he had dressed differently than usual although they were the same colors as his usual clothes. "Sasuke-kun." I called out to him as I was walking toward him. He quickly turned and looked at me, a smile spread across his face making me blush, I honestly hope he liked my outfit. "Naruto, you look great." He said as he placed one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head. "Thank You." I smiled pushing a strand of my hair back, I was now in front of him. Man I always forget he's taller than me.

"Let's go then." He smiled and I nodded as we walked side by side out of the park. We walked down the city's streets. "I was worried you would've forgotten or passed out from training." He said and I shook my head. "Nah, I remembered. I finished training early so I went home and got ready." I said shrugging as we walked into the barbeque place. We started talking about the different training and I told him that I kept summoning a tadpole which he found quite funny and told me it sounded just like me, summoning the tadpoles instead of the toads. I of course took his comment light heartedly and we were joking about the whole ordeal while the waitress took our order. We had ordered meats and some side dishes to accompany it. We also talked about his training and he told me the hand-signs he used for it and how kakashi was working him like a slave during training. We began eating and the conversation just drifted, before we knew it we were talking about random things, about the future.

"I just can't wait to be chunin, then we can go on better missions." I say before taking a bite out of the meat I had just cooked. Sasuke nodded, "We probably will battle against each other during the exams, we will see who's improved the most." he added." I'll definitely win, with my tadpole summoning skills you'll definitely be beat." I laughed and he smiled. "I'll take one look and I'll be out cold." He joked and we both bursted out laughing. "Even chidori won't help you, the all mighty tadpoles will be your demise." I laughed and he nodded as he chuckled as well.

"Kakashi sensei will acknowledge my defeat and you will be known as Naruto the great tadpole summoner." Sasuke laughed and I nodded. "I'll be known throughout the villages, my legacy will be great." I smile, soon enough we were walking out of the restaurant, Sasuke had insisted that he pay and it took a while but he finally convinced me. We were walking by the lake near the old uchiha compound, I had noticed it was a full moon. "It's pretty out here tonight isn't it. "I say looking up at the star filled sky. Sasuke nodded as he looked at me and then up at the sky. "Naruto, I was wondering..." Sasuke started off and I looked at him. "Wondering... about what?" I asked him cocking my head to the side a little. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He asked and I felt my face instantly turn a bright red. "Sasuke I..." I thought for a moment, I liked him, he was a good guy, he was nice to me and I did want to date him. He looked flustered for a moment, "If you don't want that's fine, you can just forge-"I interrupted him by leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I would love to be your girlfriend." I smile, why did I kiss him? I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at my own actions.

A big smile spread across his face. "I guess we are official now." He stated and I nodded meekly still embarrassed at my actions. "I guess we are." I say as he took my hand and entwined our fingers. We walked aimlessly, we somehow ended up at the park we sat on the swings, I told him of how the jerks from the academy cut my hair, he commented that even if my hair was short it looked pretty on me. Sasuke also told me more about what he meant when he said he wanted to kill a certain someone, It was his brother Itachi and the killer of his clan.

Before I knew it we were at my apartment. "Thanks for the date Sasuke, It was fun." I smiled as I stood by the door. "Your welcome." He smiled. "We should go out more after the exams." He stated and I nodded. "We could always hang out after training you know." I say and he nodded. "Yeah, I see why not." He shrugged and I leaned in and pecked his lips. "Bye." I waved and he froze for a moment and said goodbye as well. I closed the door and sighed. So we are officially dating, I could barely believe I was dating that Teme.

Today wasn't getting any better but I think I was making progress. The bad thing about it was that I only had four more days and to be honest I don't think I have enough time, well more like I know I don't. "Naruto, is there anything you want to do before you die?" Jiraya asked and I looked at him questionably. "Of course, I want to be hokage, eat irchuraku ramen, and hmmmm well I think that is it." I mumbled as I thought of Sasuke for a moment but I wasn't going to tell him about wanting to get married at some point.

"Well how about I treat you to ichuraku ramen?" He asked and a smile spread across my face. "Okay!" I said forgetting all about my bento because obviously I can't make ramen like they can.

I ate ichuraku, we went to the hokages office he let me try his hat on and paraded around town with it before having to give it back.

Soon enough Pervy sage was leading me deep into the forest. "where are we going?" I asked annoyed at how long it was taking for us to get there. "We're almost there." Pervy sage grumbled as we made it to a clearing. There seemed to be a drop off. "Wow would you look at that." I say standing at the edge looking down into the deep pit that laid before me. "Yeah, it's pretty steep and slippery." Pervy sage stated crossing his arms and nodding his head. "Well why are we here, you didn't bring me here to look at some giant hole now did you." I say as I look up at him. "You're right, sorry about this Naruto." and before I could even react he pushed me.

My eyes went wide as I felt myself loose balance, I felt my heart thumping in my chest as I fell. the ground was nowhere near and the horrible feeling I felt at the pit of my stomach when I realized, he pushed me. I was going to die if I didn't do anything, I twisted my body and I could finally see the ground, I had to summon the toad now or it was over for me and all my dreams and hopes would be over. I bit my thumb and began making the handsigns. Everything seemed to move in slow motion I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I finished the jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled and closing my eyes bracing for impact.

I landed on a rough surface and I slowly opened my eyes to see I was on a giant toad. "I'm alive, I'm alive!" I cheered letting out stifled laughs in disbelief. "Where is he?" I heard a thundering voice. "where is who?" I asked the giant toad.

"Jiraya, who else would summon me and in a place like this! He's got some explaining to do." The toad growled in annoyance. "He didn't summon you! I did dattebayo!" I snapped as I stomped my feet. "You summon me? Like I'd believe that brat! " The giant toad laughed as he jumped out of the pit. I was slammed down on the him when he jumped up and almost fell when he landed.

"Hey! Stop jumping around, and you better believe it, cause I did! I Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage summoned you!" I cheered and the toad laughed. "Lets say you did summon me, It doesn't matter now get off." the toad snapped. "I the Great Toad Chief Gamabunta am not going to be bossed around by a brat like you especially when they can't even ride on my back without falling." Gamabunta snapped as he began trying to shake me off. "Like hell I'm going to get off, I'm the one that summoned you and I refuse to get off! " I yelled back. "Let's make a deal if I can stay on I'll become your master." I yelled smirking as I held on. "Ha like if, If you can hold on I'll let you become my subordinate at best." Gamabunta stated and I sighed. "Fine." and I concentrated all of my chakra to my feet.

It sounded much easier than it was. Gamabunta was causing havoc and thrashing around all around I was having difficulty staying on.

Never had I been thrown around like this, it was tiring having to concentrate all my chakra to the soles of my feet this way.

I barely was keeping up with the time since I was having to keep my balance and chakra flow going at a steady pace.

"Give up kid!" Gumabunta snapped and I strengthen my grip. "Like hell I will! I already made it too far to give up!" I yell as I try and keep focus.

"It's pointless you'll fall eventually!" He added as he thrashed around. "But I'm not falling right now, I'll prove to you that I did summon you and that I'm not just some brat!" I yell back. My vision was getting blurry and I'd occasionally see black spots in the corner of my eyes but I ignored them and held on tight.

"That won't prove anything!" He snapped and I shouted back. "Well I don't care, you said I couldn't stay on and I am! I will defy the odds no matter what!"

My body felt heavy I knew soon enough my body would give out, I was pushing the limits and was receiving the gruesome response. Before I could hear his response everything started to sound distant. Gumabunta's voice sounded distorted and distant and I felt as if my body was falling. Like when your sleeping and suddenly feel like your falling but this time I felt the impact and everything around me darkened.

I woke up on a bed, I felt the covers on top of me and I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I muttered as I looked around. "Well would you look at that? You're awake naruto." Shikamaru was sitting there with a fruit basket. "Huh? Shikamaru? Do you know how long I've been out? What day is it?" I asked and he sighed. "It's the day before the exams." He stated and my eyes widen I was moments from jumping out of bed when he stopped me. "I know what your thinking, but for now resting is the best training you can do." He stated and I opened my mouth to protest. "Being in your full health tomorrow may determine if you win or lose you know." He stated and I let out a sigh. "You're right." I mumble.

I look up and point at the fruit basket. "Who's that for?" I asked. "It was for choji." He shrugged. "Woah choji's hurt?" I ask and he shook his head. "He didn't hurt himself through training but he ate to much barbecue and he had a stomach ache." Shikamaru stated. "So since he can't eat I thought I'd bring it to you." He shrugged.

"You said can't eat right? Why don't we eat it infront of him?" I asked grinning widely. He smirked and nodded. "I don't see why not you troublesome woman."

We were walking down the halls when we passed by Lee's room. "We should say hi to bushy brow don't you think?" I ask and Shikamaru shrugged. I opened the door and noticed the sand red head looking down at lee his sand wrapping around him as he reached down to grab him.

Shikamaru was quick to act on his shadow possession jutsu. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled as I glared at him. "Don't interrupt me and I won't kill you." He replied in a cold voice. "Like hell! Haven't you done enough already? You step away from him."I snapped. And he glanced at me, his eyes felt cold and the killing intent was strong.

"Leave before I kill you too." He spoke in a low gravely voice. "Don't think we showed all of our skill in the battles earlier so I suggest you back away from him." Shikamaru stated and Garra growled lowly. "Why do you protect him? He isn't worthy and should die. Why would you face a demon like me." He hissed and I clicked my tongue.

"Well I have one real demon locked up inside me. So don't take me lightly." I growled back as I glared at him. "You a demon? If you have one then why, why aren't thirsting for blood?" He asked. I gulped what did he mean. "You say you have a demon but yet you are accepted but I have one of my own, we kill our prey together to prove my existence. That's the only way to live killing to remind you that you are alive." I listened to him in horror. He spoke of how his father spoiled and then tried to assassinate him, how he killed to make him self feel alive.

Did he have a tailed beast inside him too? If I had made the wrong choices would I be like him? "You're nothing like me, protecting weaklings is the best you can do, pathetic." Sand began making its way toward us and just as it was going to reach us there was a gush of wind. "What is going on here." I look over too see bushy brow's sensei. I couldn't help the sigh of relief I had when he kicked Garra out of the room and I was glad to know lee was safe.

I was soon discharged from the hospital. I went to get dressed in my orange jumpsuits, when I went to picked up my jacket I notice a vase with a single rose in it. I looked around and saw no letter. I then picked my jacket up and I unfolded it a card fell out.

Feel better soon, wouldn't want you missing the last exam.

-Uchiha Sasuke

I smile at the card and look up at the rose. "I didn't know he stopped by." I mumble to myself as I set the card on the table and got dressed. I left the hospital with flower and card in hand.

I was eating ichuraku ramen before the exam for good luck.

"Naruto-Nii don't you have exams?" I turn to see konohamaru and nodded. "But I'm eating first since I'll need the strength." I say with my mouth half way full.

"So your going to fight the Hyuga right?" He asked sitting beside me and I nodded. "Believe it! I'll make him pay for hurting my best friend like that, it's wrong she is trying her best to better herself and he practically spits in her face and calls her weak. Hinata is my best friend we train day and night we work hard and her hard work should be valued." I say as I ate more ramen.

"Well I would go to the match but I have to go to the academy for class." Konohamaru sighed. "But I'm sure you'll beat him naruto-Nii." He smiled and I nodded.

I smiled. "Hell yeah I will." I say and slurp up the broth and wipe my mouth. "I have to go see you later." I smile and pay for my food before running off.

I ran down the streets I knew if I didn't hurry I could be late. Soon enough I was in the stadium the crowds were cheering, my eyes scanned the contestants and I searched for Sasuke.

"Hey Shikamaru, where's Sasuke?" I asked as I looked around noticing Neji and frowned. "Oh your lover boy? He's not here yet." He shrugged "ehhh don't say it like that Baka, geesh." I huffed.

"Eh I thought you two were dating right? You seriously are a troublesome woman." He sighed and I hit him lightly. "How'd you find out?" I ask cocking a brow. "Me and choji saw you two on a date at the barbecue." He shrugged.

(Shikamaru noticed naruto was a girl a long while back.)

"Listen up go to the stands up there and wait except for the first contestants. You two stay here ready to fight." The proctor instructed before I could reply to Shikamaru.

I walked to the center of the stadium, my eyes set on Neji. Just looking at him pissed me off. "You should quit now while you still have the chance." He stated. "I could same the same to you, I did tell you I'd make you pay for what you did to Hinata." I stated angrily.

"Well I did warn you." He stated glaring at me as te proctor walked up. "You can start Now!" And he jumped back. Neither of us moved, I knew his fighting style he was a Hyuga after all and he was a close range fighter.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yell making the signs and charging forward. I had to avoid his hands by any means necessary if he wanted to hit my chakra points a clone would cover me. I dodged paying attention to his fighting style pattern. I needed an opening and I was going to get one. Well at least that's what I thought, Neji's guard was pretty high he didn't give a single opening so I jumped back trying to think of a different strategy.

I knew how to summon but the chances that I'd summon Gamabunta were VERY slim. I took a paper bomb kunai and threw it but he used the heavenly rotation. I took deep breaths and went to attack again this time I tried to trip him and mess his stance up. While his stance was messed up I took the chance to kick his side harshly, he was sent flying but regained footing.

One thing I had learned while fighting Hinata was that if I messed up their stance it would give a wide opening. "Your too late." He hissed as he got into a stance I've seen only once. "8 palm triagram 64 palms!" He yelled and lunged toward me I could feel my chakra stop and I wheezed falling back.

This was bad, this was the same attack Hinata had been hit with. "I won't give up!" I yelled forcing my limbs to move as I got up. "You were destined to lose so give up." Neji hissed. "So what, I'll change that destiny and prevail." I snapped. "No one can escape destiny." He stated and I narrowed my eyes. "You call me a loser and I'll become the winner, I don't care about that so called destiny. I told you I'd beat your ass and damn right I will!" I yelled. "Destiny is something no one can escape, we are caged birds with no freedom to choose." He stated. "Well I'll break open my cage and fly freely, just cause you won't do it doesn't mean I won't." I hiss. "A mark that binds you down and separates you from the rest like a cage, of course you wouldn't understand." He growled. "You think that mark of yours is worse than mine? I've had mine and it's caused for me to be an outcast but you know what I've learned to deal with it, I've learned that maybe it isn't so bad and now embrace it." I smile. 'Because of the mark I have a new friend although he might not consider me a friend yet' I thought to myself. I could hear Kurama snickering.

'Hey Kurama could you help open my chakra points? ' I ask well practically begged him he sighed but glared at me. 'Fine' he mutters and I felt a surge of chakra. "I'll show you how I can change destiny!" I yell as I used this chance of him being distracted to attack, I moved swiftly and hit him with everything I had. I used shadow clones to help aid my attack but soon enough he attacked back and I was sent back but a shadow clone was the one that hit me back blocking the deadly attack that would've landed on my chest.

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled I had more than fifty shadow clones while Neji was fighting them he managed to throw one that I had made extra durable into the ground, I could hear the crowd mumbling wondering if he had beat me. I had already used the head hunter jutsu and was underneath Neji. "I told you there's no escape to destiny." He stated glaring at the shadow clone thinking it was me. "Like hell there is!" I yell as I burst through the ground uppercutting him. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yell and my clones all kicked him harshly, the extra durable clone kicked him down and he slammed into the hard floor. "I told you I'd beat your ass for hurting my best friend! Now I don't want to hear shit about destiny from you again or I'll beat you up again! dattebayo!" I yell glaring at him. He looked up at me he looked like he was loosing conscious. The proctor came and checked on Neji. "He's out cold, naruto wins!" He proclaimed and I smiled widely as the crowd begins to cheer, now they know I'm not the same person I was a while ago. I'm the new and improved Uzumaki Naruto!

I hurried up to the stands, I had seen Neji being carried out in a stretcher. "Did you see that!" I yelled as I saw Shikamaru. He nodded. "You beat him, good job." He stated and I gave him a high five.

I looked around. "Is Sasuke still not here?" I asked and Shikamaru shook his head and I sighed that teme.

Soon it was Shikamaru's turn and I kinda pushed him out of the stands by accident but everything turned out fine. His battle was more strategic. Both of them were pretty smart but slowly he was gaining the upper hand and just when he had her he quit, I was pretty disappointed but I guess that's Shikamaru for ya.

I walk down the steps to greet him. "You didn't win Shikamaru." I sighed in disappointment." I was running low on chakra and it's not like I still can't become chunin. They will grade according to performance you know." He says and I shrug he was right. When we were heading back to the stands we saw something.

Garra wrapping his sand around two men. The sand crushed their bodies all I heard was the sound of their bones breaking and shattering and their muffled screams. Blood seeped through the sand and stained the hall. I was frozen in place as he walked past us. The scent of blood on him was strong and made me nauseous. "He's going to kill Sasuke." I mutter in horror. That's when I realized we could have died in the hospital if it hadn't been for Gai sensei.

"We can't let Sasuke fight him," Shikamaru stated and I nodded as we rushed upstairs hoping to find Kakashi sensei.

When we got there I saw the silver haired Jonin.

"Kakashi sensei you can't let Sasuke fight Garra it's to dangerous." I stammered out "she's right that Garra guy is very bad news." Shikamaru stated and he gave us a smile. "Don't worry Sasuke's training wasn't for nothing, he has a special technique." Kakashi stated and I turned to the stadium, I gripped the bars tightly. "Just have faith in him Naruto." He patted my back and I gulped.

I watched the fight. Sasuke had become fast and was landing blows on Garra. I was at edge, I knew he was a ninja but I worried about him. When he climbed the side of the stadium to fight his secret ultimate defense my eyes became heavy. I was tired and before I knew it I fell into deep sleep.

I slowly open my eyes, what had happened? I look over my shoulder to see Sakura. "Naruto wake up." Her voice sounded distant but soon became clear.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up. "I'll explain later, we have to wake up Shikamaru and report to Kakashi sensei." She explained and I nodded. I looked around as she went over to Shikamaru. Sand nin were fighting against leaf nin, it was chaos. Why did they suddenly attack?

I got up slowly my body adjusting to being out of the genjutsu. Man I need to study about them, I'm way to weak against it. "Let's go." Sakura stated placing a hand on my shoulder and we crawled our way to Kakashi sensei.

He was fighting off a sand nin before finishing him up and turning his attention to us. "This is an A ranked mission, go after Sasuke and bring him back, he can't fight against Garra." He stated as he made the boar, dog, bird monkey and ram signs and summoned a small ninja hound. "Pakkun will lead you three to him, be careful out there." He stated.

I smiled at pakkun he was really cute and had cute paws. "I know what your thinking, his paws are cute, but please refrain from petting them until after the mission." He stated and Sakura snapped. "We weren't thinking that now hurry up and lead us."

"You kids go through here." Gai sensei called out kicking a hole in the wall. "Well I guess we should go." Pakkun sighed and we nodded. I quickly realized pakkun was pretty fast, I expanded my sensory to make sure we weren't being tailed when I felt five unknown chakras behind us and they felt chunin and Jonin level. "We are being tailed." I called out and pakkun glanced at me. "So you felt them too?" He asked and I gave a stern nod. "We won't be able to shake them off I think they have a sensory type with them and there's to many of them and strong, I'd say chunin or Jonin level." I add and Shikamaru halted. "I'll hold them off, you three go ahead and get Sasuke." He stated.

"Shikamaru that's basically a su-" I began before being cut off. "Troublesome women just go." He huffed rolling his eyes and I sighed. "Let's go Sakura." I say, she didn't seem to be paying attention she's probably over thinking Sasuke's situation. I have faith that he's strong enough to hold Garra off without assistance for now.

We turned and continued running through the thick forest. When I felt Sasuke's chakra I sped up. "He's up ahead, Sakura treat his wounds ill protect him." I say as I pulled out a kunai.

I passed Sasuke and quickly struck Garra, his arm seemed disfigured and nonhuman, what the hell was going on.

'What's happening to him Kurama?'

'Seems like he's turning into the one tail, kit you better be careful his body is more durable than normal and faster. It seem Shukaku wants to come out' I hear his deep dark voice reply.

'What should I do?' I ask as I quickly wrapped a paper bomb on my kunai and threw it at the tree branch underneath him. As it exploded a tail seemed to take the blast. "I'll kill you, I told you I would." His raspy voice sounded dark and his face was becoming disfigured as well when sand shot out toward me. I quickly dodged and I heard a high pitch scream. I turn to see Sakura against the tree being held up by the sand. "Let her go!" I yell horrified, it was like the sand coffin, he would kill her if I didn't get the sand off.

"Why should I? I'll simply prove my existence with her then with you. I wonder how your blood will taste." He laughed cynically. "Like hell I'll let you kill her. " I hissed at him as I got into a battle position. "You can only save her if you stop me and your too weak to stop me." He laughed as more of his body transformed.

'Look if he transforms all the way you could be in some serious shit.' Kurama stated.

How do I stop him, maybe paper bombs, lots of them , I'll distract him with my clones and slab on as many paper bombs as I can. "Shadow clone jutsu." I yell as I made the sign and charged forward purposely mixing into the crowd of shadow clones and sneaking off to the side. My shadow clones were mostly destroyed but wherever they could touch they'd leave a paper bomb.

I watched from the sideline, Garra was trying to find out which clone was the real me.

I made a sign and the paper bombs started to explode all together, I could hear Garras screams of pain, when the dust cleared up I could see he was bleeding from multiple places, he looked like a rabid animal as he looked around angrily.

"You'll pay for that." He yelled out. The transformation suddenly sped up he kept getting bigger and bigger. He made a hand sign. "Fake slumber." He called out before slumping.

'This isn't good he's released shukaku!' Kurama gritted his teeth.

'But he's asleep' I say not understanding completely.

'Shukaku feeds off his hosts personality when they sleep, that's why host tend to have severe insomnia and they tend to loose control whenever they fall asleep.' Kurama explained and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him for a second but it wasn't time to pity him. "Well it seems like I need to borrow some chakra, may I?" I say out loud but was speaking with Kurama.

'Well only this time, don't make this a habit kid.' Kurama grumbled as I did the handsigns for the summoning jutsu.

I summoned gamabunta I was on top of him. "What did I tell you about summoning..." he didn't even finish his sentence when he notice what was infront of me. "You seem to be in some deep shit kid." He grumbled. "Yeah I am you think you could help me out?" I sweat dropped

"You have to wake the kid up to dispel the jutsu." Gamabunta stated as he placed one hand on his katana. "Well the problem is getting to him." I say, "if you could hold him down for a bit maybe I could hop on and wake him."

"I'm free, ha would you look at that." Shukaku spoke swinging his tail causing half the forest to crumble. "Hey toad chief you think we can move this fight a bit that way, I have friends back there that could get caught in the crossfire." I say glancing down to see Sakura knocked out and being squeezed to death. Gamabunta nodded and quickly attacked pushing Shukaku back.

"Get out of the way you giant frog!" Shukaku snapped and I could tell chief road was annoyed. "Can you hold him down?" I ask and he sighed." I don't have claws or teeth to hold him down and I'm bad at transformation jutsus." He states.

"I'll transform you, you hold him down and I'll hop on alright." I say 'Kurama I'll be using your form for a bit.' I say as I transform chief road into Kurama .

I quickly sprint not wasting a second as chief road attacks and gets ahold of him, I jump onto Shukaku and he lets out a roar the sand beneath my feet becomes soft and I start running using chakra to keep my feet from sinking. My chakra reserves already low from the previous battle, transformation and keeping myself on top of Shukaku my body began to feel heavy. I manage to grasp garras face and harshly head butt him. His eyes open and I feel myself falling. I couldn't move anymore, I had definitely used up to much chakra.

My body collided with the cold hard ground. I gasp in pain, every fiber of my being was aching, I force myself to look up. Garra was slowly looking up and awake, I had to save Sakura before it's too late, knocking him out would dispel the jutsu. I moved my body, the pain I felt course through me made tears swell in my eyes. "I must stop you." I manage to cough out. "I won't let you hurt my friends and precious people." I say thinking about Sasuke as well.

"Why, why would you go so far for them?" He asked as he watched at me struggling to make my way towards him.

"Because, I was like you." I say softly. "I was all alone fending for myself, and I hated it. I hated how nobody valued me and if it hadn't been for them who showed me what family felt like, what friendship and love was like then I'd still be alone. It was awfully painful, everytime I saw other people get along I longed for that too." I say holding back my tears. "And I won't let you hurt them, they mean so much to me." I say as they began to flow. "I released my jutsu, the girl is safe." He muttered. "Thanks, thank you, I'm happy to know she will be alright." I say as I relax. I close my eyes letting the darkness consume me, if they were safe then I didn't need to fight anymore.

Sakura was safe, I'm sure Sasuke will come pick me up soon as well. Man I just felt so tired.

Sorry for the wait, I hate being stuck in the chunin exam or the wave village mission, like we need more SHIPPUDEN Goshhhhhh.

Thank you for all the support here on I have other stories with darker themes and one about naruto being raised by a wolf if yall wanna check it out.

132 pages

14352 words

Love you all

Rosy Malik


	6. Selfish and Unselfish

It took a day for me to be released from the hospital. I was in my room slipping on a black dress, I glanced at myself in the mirror and sighed .

I couldn't believe what had happened, Lord Hokage passed away, he was kind to me when I was a little girl. He also looked out for me when he could spare the time, I understood he had piles of paper work and I pulled pranks to catch his attention but now he was gone.

I grab my things and slip my shoes on heading out to the funeral. The entire villages seemed gloomy and quiet. After the service we piled white flowers on his memorial.

I glanced over at konohamaru. He seemed very effected by his loss, he cried hysterically and was talking to Iruka sensei.

I looked around, I didn't see any of my friends nearby they were pretty far away. "We won't forget those bonds." Iruka finished his speech. I looked at konohamaru I wasn't sure how to help him, I had never lost somebody like this before either. The light rain suddenly seized.

"Konohamaru, I'm sure the old man is going to be watching us from above so let's make sure to give it our all." I say to him as he wiped tears and he sniffled. "You think so Naruto-nii?" He asks and I nod.

He lunged at me hugging me as he sniffled and I patted his head. "How about we go get some ramen." I say smiling and he nods. "Before that I'm changing clothes, so meet me at ichuraku's." I say and he nods as he pulls away and for a moment looked shocked.

"N-Naruto-nii, why are you in the sexy no jutsu?" He asks and my cheeks flare up. "What do you mean I'm not using any jutsu." I say looking down at the plain black dress . "Well then why do you have these?" He asked pointing at my breasts with a dead pan look. "Huh? Konohamaru! It's obvious isn't it? I'm a girl why else would I have these! Dattebayo!" I say as I cross my arms and frowned.

"Eh?! I thought you were a boy Naruto-nii!" He gasped and I sighed. "Well I'm not but I guess I'm not the very feminine. I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm a guy." I sigh in defeat.

"So what do I call you, if you're a girl I probably shouldn't call you nii anymore." Konohamaru stated and I shook my head. "It's fine I don't mind." I say ruffling his hair. "Also there's no need to treat me differently I'm still the same old Naruto." I say smiling brightly at him. "Oh okay Naruto-nii, I'll meet you at ichuraku." He smiled and I nodded. " see you there." I say and hurry off to my apartment to change.

Once I arrived at my apartment I quickly changed into my regular orange jumpsuit and hurried out, I could hear my stomach rumbling, I wondered who would become Hokage now that gramps had died. Well who ever it was I hope they will love the village as much as gramps did. I entered the small restaurant. "Konichiwa." I smile as I looked around and saw Konohamaru waiting for his order. "Old man get me a large pork special with extra Naruto." I say as I took a seat. "So what are you going to be doing Naruto-nii?" He asked and I sighed. "Well as Genin we have to help rebuild the village." I say as I place one hand underneath my chin and hold my head up. "Do you think they'll replace the old man." He grumbled looking down picking at the table.

"Well we need a Hokage, who else is going to send us off to missions and protect us. If I was older and stronger then I'd definitely want the position but as it is now neither of us would be able to take gramps place." I say my tone a bit sad. "Yeah.." Konohamaru said in a barely audible whisper. "But for now let's not worry about that right now, how's the academy?" I asked him as his ramen was served.

"They aren't having classes until most of the damages have been repaired." He shrugged as he began eating. "Are you guys going to help around the village as well?" I ask him and he shrugged. "Dunno, but I think that classes will be starting off pretty soon." He stated and I began to eat as well.

We were having a small talk until I heard a familiar voice. "Naruto, my favorite pupil." I turn and see Pervy sage and smile widely. "Oh hey Pervy sage." I smile widely at him. "Really again with the nickname." He sighed. "You know Naruto I was looking for you." He stated and I cocked a brow. "How come?" I ask and his Pervy smile grew.

"Well I'm going on a trip to find someone and well I wanted to know if you wanted to go." He stated placing one arm around my shoulder. Hmm, knowing him it was probably some woman he was after or something perverted. " I'm really not up to helping you with your research you know." I say sighing and frowning. "It's not anything like that, she's a talented woman and well I guess I could ask Sasuke, train him and teach him a better jutsu than chidori." He shrugged off and was about to turn away but the second he said train and teach a better jutsu than chidori I was in.

"I'll go with you Pervy Sage. I'll help you find this woman." I say excitedly and his smile grew. "Meet me at the gates in thirty minutes the trip might take weeks so pack well." He stated and I nodded. "Who was that Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked and I smiled widely. "That's Pervy Sage he told me he was one of the three legendary sanin and he's gunna train me, dattebayo." I say happily quickly finishing my ramen. "Huh, that's pretty cool Naruto-nii, if he teaches you anything cool teach it to me too." He says excitedly and I nodded. "Yeah I will." I say paying and getting up. "I have to pack now by Konohamaru." I say as I hurried to my apartment.

I grabbed my bag and began packing, from my previous trip I learned what were some of the necessities that I had needed and began packing clothes making sure nothing was to revealing. I packed my toiletries and some ninja scrolls and my weapons. Since this was probably going to be a long journey I made sure to not over pack anything I wouldn't need. I also made sure to pack my money so if I needed to buy anything I'd have enough money.

I checked that all my windows and door was locked and hurried out of my apartment and to the village gates. I noticed Pervy Sage was already there unlike Kakashi at least this guy was on time. "Well at least your here early." Pervy Sage said crossing his arms probably out of habit. "Hell yeah I'm ready for training." I say smiling and practically bouncing all around. "We will get to that in due time for now lets go.." he stated and I nodded as we left.

We had been walking all day, I had kept myself occupied by having small talk with Pervy Sage. "So where are we going to camp?" I ask him as I kick a rock down the path. "There's a hot spring town up ahead and I heard rumors of a festival, we will stay there while I gather information and we will probably leave once the festival ends or when we get leads." Pervy Sage stated and at the mention of the festival I smiled widely. "Is it okay if I go around in the festival?" I ask and he nods. "You can." He stated as we kept walking.

It wasn't long before we came to view with the village and there was a festival there were shops all around us. "Wow it's so pretty." I say smiling as we walked through the crowds. "Naruto, you can go wherever you like just be careful." He stated as he came to a halt. "So I can go now? I'm so glad I brought this." I smile happily holding up my frog shaped wallet. "Huh, Naruto don't you know about the three shinobi rules?" Pervy Sage sweat dropped and I frowned. "Of course I do and I don't chase women and I'm not of age yet so I can't drink sake. But I worked hard for this money like hell I'm going to spend it all." I snap at him before he snatch it from me. "Hey give it back ~ttebayo!" I tried to reach for it but he was too tall. " Here this should be enough." He gave me a few dollars from my wallet and put it up in his pocket.

"Here take this, we will meet up at 2." He stated giving me his backpack. I frowned this old pervert bastard taking my wallet. I sighed as I took his backpack and he turned away and left. "See you later Naruto." He waved but before I could even say anything he was gone probably gone to peep on some women.

I shoved the money in my pocket and went to the different stands. To be honest everything looked good but I was very weary about what I bought considering how much money I had.

Soon enough I was having fun, there were some street performers and all the different foods I bought were great, I wanted to give them money but I quickly ran out of money. I sighed as I look at the spare change I had left, it wasn't even enough to buy a piece of candy!

I was looking down and I was tripped by someone, my first reaction was to cover my head in fear of somebody kicking me but when I realized I hadn't been attacked I calmed down. I silently chuckled to myself, to think I was so traumatized by the villagers back at home that I had expected to be kicked for bumping into someone was pretty unsettling.

I slowly pull myself up noticing some of Pervy sages things had fallen out of his bag, I sat up and quickly began picking them up I opened a small leather note book and peered inside. "Hmm it's his check book." I mumble to myself but when I saw the digits I nearly had a heart attack he had enough money to retire and still live a lavishing life.

"That perverted geezer, I'm sure he wouldn't notice me take a few dollars from here." I smiled cynically as I put the other things back in the bag and skipped off. I was happy, back at home I rarely enjoyed festivals, they always called me a demon, an abomination, a murder and would always refuse to sell me things or basically throw them at me so that I'd leave their stand and get away from them so they wouldn't have to stand my horrid presence. But here no one knew me, no one knew I was Naruto Uzumaki the holder or the demon that destroyed the leaf 12 years ago here I was just another common person that blended into the crowd. It felt refreshing to be treated like a normal customer, even though there were stores that treated me like any other customer they're rare and it took years of good behavior to get to that point.

I wasn't going easy on the spending, I bough treats and souvenirs for my friends and that special someone back home. Now that I think about it I still was in disbelief that I was dating that teme. I would've thought that by now I would've killed him, strung him by the neck and call it a day but at the same time he could be sweet and that usually happens when nobody else was around to see it. I sighed, why did I sound so girly and head over heels for him?

I went up to a stand and ordered a sweet before asking the man what time it is. "It's 1:49 ." He replied to me as I handed him the money and he he handed me the ice cream. My eyes went wide and I shoved Pervy sages check book in his bag before going off to find him, it would've been easier if we had agreed to a meeting place. I looked around and thought if I were Pervy Sage where would I be, where there's a lot of pretty women and booze. I walked around town looking for a hot spring or bar but I seem to have found the bar first.

I walk in the strong scent of alcohol filled my senses, I concentrated and searched for the perverts chakra signature. Once I found it I quickly followed it and found him, two women were on him giggling away while my wallet laid empty on the table. "You! What happened to the three shinobi prohibitions?!? And look at my poor froggy."picking it up to find no money inside! I yelled at him in desperation and shock, I have absolutely no regrets on the amount of money I just mooched off him but this bastards just spent months of my savings in less than 3 hours! My speech was interrupted when I accidentally backed into someone the food I had been holding smashed into his white coat. "Hey brat look what you've done to bosses coat! It was expensive you're going to have to pay 30 million yen for it." The tall buff bald guy stated and I started to back away, I'm a ninja but I can't just fight a civilian just like that." I'm sorry I didn't mean to dirty your coat but I've got no money on me and I'm not paying for a small stain." I told him as I backed away.

"Do you know who my boss is, he's a rogue chunin from the bloody mist the legendary dark assassin. " the guy practically yelled in my face. "Hey hey ganging up on a little girl isn't nice much less my beloved pupil, Naruto this is the perfect time to show you the technique you'll be learning." Pervy Sage said standing up. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to my boss like tha- wait you're, you're one of the Legendary Sanin Master Jiray-" the guy couldn't even finish his sentence when Pervy Sage hit him with the blue spinning ball in his hand the guy flew out of the bar and crashed into a water ballon stand.

"Please spare us Master Jiraya. " The guy who was the boss begged as he laid on the now broken stand."Here take this it's all my money but please spare us." He begged and Pervy Sage took the wallet opened it up and pulled out some cash. " sorry about wrecking your stand here for the repairs and this." He pulled out another wad of cash from the wallet. "We would like to purchase all your balloons even the ones that haven't been used yet." He stated

"Why do we need all these balloons?" I asked him and he glanced at me. "You'll see in due time but for now let's get a room and then I'll show you." He stated as we walked in an inn. He spoke with the man in the front office booking a room for us he did glance at me when he opened his check book but I made no eye contact I had used up a pretty penny but not enough to make a significant difference in the amounts in the checkbook.

"We are going to be on the third floor." Pervy Sage told me as some tall dark haired lady winked at him. "You go and start some chakra exercises I'll be back later." He quickly stated giving me the key and his bag and hurrying off. I sigh why was I stuck with such a perverted sensei?

I sighed as I walked upstairs, I found the room we had booked and opened it up, there were two beds one bathroom and a sliding window, the room wasn't massive but it was cute. I took my shoes off and went to sit on the bed closest to the window and placed all the things down on the other bed. I laid on the bed stretching and relaxing. Might as well train my chakra since I'm not really good at controlling it yet. I clasped my hands together and began concentrating trying to refine my chakra but there was a knock on the door, maybe it was Pervy Sage the chick must've dumped him. There was another knock but this one was harsher and louder. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I got out of bed and walked toward the door opening it.

A tall man with dark black hair tied in a low ponytail stared at me, he looked like Sasuke but his facial features were sharper his eyes looked cold and beside him a man who's skin color was a dark unsettling blue. "This is him right the 9 tails host." The blue skinned man spoke his voice was deep and he wore a sadist smile. How did they know who I was? "Who are you, what do you..." that's when I recognized the sharingan and everything came together it was Sasuke's older brother, the one he had told me about back in those dates, what was he doing here, what did he want with me?!

"Should I cut his legs so he doesn't run away?" The blue skinned man asked in as he let out an unsettling chuckle. 'Kurama help!' I yelled internally 'kit use my chakra I'll help you get out of this one.' He responded and he didn't sound pleased, I clasped my hands together I was going to try and use Kurama's chakra to get away but just as I had started to run and slip past them the guy swung his katana at me and I felt all of the chakra I had dissolve. "Never mind his feet let's cut off his hands they're much more troublesome." The blue skinned guy that I noticed resembled a shark snapped. "Do as you please kisame but hurry." Itachi spoke in a low calm voice. I could feel my heart pumping inside my chest, these were S-ranked criminals and they were not only strong but fast I couldn't possibly get away.

"Itachi!" A familiar voice brought me out of my anxiety driven panic attack. I could still feel the cold sweat on my face when my eyes landed on him, I could see how his face was contoured with pure hatred as his eyes landed on itachi the way he looked seemed to seep of hatred but itachi kept calm his face unchanged by the fact that he had arrived. "You bastard showing up in the village, I'll kill you."The way Sasuke spoke I could barely believe it was the same sweet guy who had gone to dates with me but I knew how much he hated itachi I couldn't blame him for his actions but these two they were out of our league.

"Itachi to think you would stoop so low as to use a woman to separate me and Naruto." I heard a familiar voice and I had never felt such relief when I turned to see Pervy Sage. "Pervy Sage, you're back." I couldn't help but feel happy although he had definitely fallen for itachi's trick but at least now we had a winning chance. I wasn't sure how strong jiraya sensei was but considering he was called a legendary Sanin I was hopping he could beat these two easily. "Stay out of it. itachi is mine." Sasuke growled as he looked at Pervy Sage. Pervy Sage scowled at him but seemed to abide to Sasuke's wishes.

Before I could utter a word in protest Sasuke made the signs of chidori and charged forward. I barely saw itachi move as he basically deflected the attack, all I could do is stare in horror as I watched him bend Sasuke's arm, everything moved in slow motion it's as if some one had pushed a button and made everything move in slow speed. I watched as Sasuke arm bent to an almost impossible angle before it snapped, breaking causing him to cry out, itachi didn't hold back as he kneed him in the stomach as slammed him into a wall.

I don't know what he did to him but all I could hear were Sasuke's screams of terror as itachi held him by the neck choking him. All I could do was cry out in desperation I couldn't do anything, that kisame guy was blocking the way. But when I saw the look of pain in Sasuke's face I felt my breath hitch and tears swell in my eyes. How could I sit still when Sasuke was being hurt like this? It was just like the land of waves mission, when he supposedly had died. My heart sank as I watched in horror.

Pervy Sage was the first to react as he did a few hand signs and placed his hands on the floor. "Ninpou gamaguchi shibar." He made his jutsu and I charged forward. "Let go of him you bastard!" I screamed as I ran forward the wall seemed to be taking Sasuke in and I moved quickly to them both but I noticed the change in surroundings. "Naruto stay still it's my jutsu." I stopped for a moment before itachi spoke up. " lets go kisame." He called out running down the flesh covered hallway. It took me a moment but both me and Pervy Sage started chasing after them but the second we turned the corner we realized that they had escaped.

Black flames covered the end of the hall. I walked forward to get a closer look but was yanked back. "Don't get to close, these flames aren't normal." Pervy Sage stated he was frowning and seemed to be in deep thought he pulled out a scroll drew and wrote somethings and sealed the fire, I didn't quite understand the process but I kind of wanted to learn how to do that it seemed handy.

I look back and hurried to Sasuke. I could feel tears swell in my eyes as the ninpou Justus was dispelled and I caught Sasuke. I examined him, his face looked blank and he wasn't responding. I could tell his breathing was shallow and my heart sunk. I felt my chest swell with emotion as I gently lifted Sasuke's face, I couldn't even protect him. If it hadn't been for Pervy Sage we would've died. I held Sasuke close his arm was broken and I found that so was one of his ribs. "We need to take him to a hospital." I say turning to Pervy Sage before someone kicked him while screaming dynamic entry.

It had been gai sensei and after apologizing profoundly he explained the situation back in the village. Kakashi sensei had also been hit with the same genjutsu as Sasuke , I couldn't help but frown not even sensei was a match for itachi. "The medic nin don't know how to treat them." Gai sensei stated and I couldn't help but worry was he going to wake from this state? "Will Sasuke be alright?" I ask. "Itachi's sharingan seems to have damaged Sasuke's senses, and cause mental damage." Pervy Sage stated I looked down ignoring what they had to say for a moment. I wanted to get back at them those black cloak assholes who had hurt him and caused him to become like this, I wanted to stand up and make Pervy Sage help me track them down but even I knew it would be useless I was too weak and if they were after me like they had claimed they were, one slip up and I'd end up missing a limb. "We are searching for the medical specialist who will cure rock lee, kakashi and Sasuke, she's a Sanin just like me." Pervy Sage stated and that caught my attention.

"Is that who we are looking for? A medical specialist?" I asked as I looked up and he nodded. I gently held Sasuke's hand I'd find her and help Sasuke my sensei and bushy brow. "Gai take Sasuke back to the village when we find her we will return to the village." Pervy Sage stated.

"We will find her, meanwhile take care of Sasuke and kakashi sensei bushier brow sensei." I say determined as I looked up at lee's sensei. "Naruto kid you have guts, here have this it will help you become stronger." Gai sensei pulled out a green jumpsuit and gave it too me. It was a horrid fashion statement but maybe it looked bad on them but look cute on me especially with a green chunin jacket. " don't you dare wear that." Pervy Sage deadpanned and I frowned and looked up at him. "I wear what I want." I huff and walked away.

"Let's begin your training on our way to the next village." Pervy Sage smiled widely as we walked on the dirt road, I couldn't help but smile excitedly at the thought of training. "I'm ready!" I squeal and he held out a water balloon. "There are three steps to learning this jutsu. You have to concentrate your chakra in you hand and make this water balloon explode." He instructed as he gave a demonstration the ballon popped.

"Okay." I said as I began working on the jutsu I concentrated chakra in my hand swirling it around but for some odd reason it wouldn't pop. I couldn't help but sigh. "Isn't there any other way to learn this technique?" I asked Pervy Sage and he frowned. "This jutsu is an A ranked jutsu passed down from the Fourth Hokage that took 3 years to create, there are no short cuts." He stated and I couldn't help but look down at the water ballon, this was the Fourth's Jutsu, if I'm going to become Hokage I've at least gotta learn this Jutsu. I nodded and began trying again.

It wasn't long before we arrived at another village I was tired from using all that chakra and had halted my practice.

We had just gotten a new room in an inn and rested.

I had been training for a few days now and training was tough, no matter what I did the balloon wouldn't pop and I tried just about anything. "Pervy Sage I don't understand what I'm going wrong it doesn't even feel like it wants to pop." I say and he glanced at me as if he was in deep thought. "Naruto which way are you spinning the water?" He asked me and I cocked a brow. "Huh I think uh clockwise." I say looking down at the water balloon. "Hmm I see no wonder you're not making any progress your inner coils go counter clock wise and your doing the opposite." He stated and I was taken back. "How do you know it's counter clockwise?" I asked him curiously. "The swirl on to of your head."he replies casually. I couldn't help but smile as I went back to training this time it felt a lot easier.

I had finally gotten the hang of it but just as it was about to burst it didn't, I needed so,etching else but what was it? I was dragging my feet as I climbed up the stairs to go back into our room in the inn. I walked in to see Pervy Sage wasn't in and quickly took a shower and changed into my sleeping attire since it was late at night. I tiredly crawled into bed and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to Pervy Sage sprawled on the floor one of his legs on my bed and the rest of him on his. I sigh man did he have some awkward sleeping positions. I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth when I saw the inn cat playing with a water balloon pushing it back and forth back and forth before it bursted and the cat hissed and scrambled away. That was it, the way the balloon bubbled up was just like when it bubbled up for Pervy Sage. The water inside must be going in different directions and causing it to burst. I quickly ran and grabbed one of the water balloons I help it in my hand and concentrated my chakra moving it in different directions but still swirling inside counterclockwise. I couldn't help the big smile on my face I had finally done it I was now ready for step two.

I walked up to Pervy Sage and began making my chakra flow and the balloon pop right on top of him. "Pervy Sage I'm ready for step two." I say smirking.

Step two didn't seem to be that much different than step one but it was. My hand ached from trying to make the rubber ball explode, at first I had thought it would have been easy but I was wrong I had to add so much chakra and it would only cause a small hole. I was stuck on step two Pervy Sage was researching for his book while I practiced one thing was for certain if he was in town I wouldn't be caught dead in a hot spring I had thought he was a peeping tom before but it was a really bad habit he had.

I laid on the ground my hand twitching in pain as I rested and regenerated my chakra. "Having a hard time? Why don't you take the rest of the day off." I opened my eyes to see Pervy Sage standing over me. I glanced at my hand which was pulsing in pain." Yeah I guess, I just don't understand what I'm missing." I sigh as I sat up and brought my hand closer to me slightly cradling it. Pervy Sage looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed. "Hold out your hand." He stated and I did as I was told he took out a brush with ink and drew a swirl in the middle of my palm.

"How this suppose to help?" I ask as I looked down at my hand. "Look at this paper." Pervy Sage held up a blank piece of paper. "What am I suppose to be looking at?" I asked and he then turned the paper around and drew a swirl on it. "Now look at it." He stated and my eyes landed right on the swirl. "What's the difference other than the swirl in the middle?" I ask and he sighed. "The first time your eyes wandered the blank page the second time your eyes immediately looked at the swirl, the point is concentration, you need to concentrate your chakra in a specific place to get it to burst and not scatter everywhere." He told me and I nodded. "Well anyway I'm off now." He stated and started to walk away and I frowned. "Not even gunna watch me train?!" I yelled at him throwing the rubber ball at him, he swiftly turn around and caught it with his mouth. "Strike! There a quick game of catch now I have to go looking for tsunare." He sighed tossing the ball back at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression he had made.

It wasn't till a lot later into my training that I realized how much I took for granted iruka sensei's teachings, I could've known many things if I had paid more attention in class and learned different strategies to concentrating chakra. 'Next time I see iruka sensei I should apologize for being such a handful and a brat.' I thought to myself as I laid on the ground tired out from training.

I didn't even return to the inn and practiced throughout the night. It wasn't until the next day that I finally returned to the inn I had made lots of progress but my hands and forearms ached from forcing so much chakra out. I went to the inn taking a bath and soaking in the tub hoping it'd help ease the pain from my sore muscles and chakra system. I hadn't seen Pervy Sage well unless it was him brining me food telling me that I needed to be well fed to make sure I had energy and chakra to give the best results.

I slept in the inn and would go back to training the next day, in the morning I saw Pervy Sage asleep on his bed and I ignored him and got ready to go train, I packed some food and got the rubber balls and headed out to the clearing I had been practicing in. I cringed the second I began concentrating chakra to my hands even if the pain had dulled when I used my chakra it still ached.

It wasn't until I realized the more chakra I pushed out the more my hands hurt it was like a it was telling how much chakra I was using and that's when it hit me if I pushed out more chakra maybe I'd be able to make the rubber ball exploded I'd use the pain to measure how much chakra I used. I took a deep breath as I began concentrating my chakra to the center of my palm and began pushing my chakra out I hissed in agony as the hands ached but before I could give up the rubber ball suddenly exploded. I looked at my hand and at the scraps of rubber that were left in my hand I couldn't believe it I'd done it I finally made it explode!

"I did it! I did it!" I cheered happily prancing around the clearing. "Just you wait Sasuke I'll blow you away with my new jutsu!" I cheered happily.

"I should try doing it again so I know it wasn't a lucky shot." I mumble to myself as I scramble to grab another rubber ball and began the same progress and got the same result. I had done it I was now able to make the rubber ball explode. "How's practice." I yelped in shock and turned to see Pervy Sage. "I did it. Look !" I say grabbing another ball and making it explode and happily looked up at him he smiled at me. "Well just in time because we are heading out to the next town tomorrow, you should rest for the rest of the day to save your strength." He chuckled as I held a blue popsicle breaking it in two. "Here." He offered and I happily took it. "Thanks." I say as I take the popsicle and decide to rest. "You know you'll have to clean up this mess." He stated pointing to the deflated rubber balls scattered around the clearing. "Yeah, I'll clean it up before we leave tomorrow." I nod as I ate my popsicle.

The next day we headed off to the next village and were searching for the medical specialist again and this time we had a lead. "This next step you'll be able to do on our way to the next town." Pervy Sage stated as he blew up a balloon. "This is what you'll be doing." He stated and held out the balloon, nothing happened and I cocked a brow and looked up at him. "What's suppose to happen?" I ask him and he chuckled. "I'll show you with my other hand what's happening inside the balloon, this time you'll mold your chakra into a sphere without making the balloon explode but to maintain the sphere you'll need to keep up the speed, power, and shape so the balloon doesn't burst." He explained and I couldn't help but sweat drop I had been taught to make whaterever was in my hand burst now I'd have to not make sure it didn't burst.

"I'll get this step down I'm no time you just watch, ttebayo." I smiled thinking optimistically as I took the ballon and began practicing.

When we arrived at the inn and I wanted to rest but Pervy Sage insisted that I go with him to search for this Tsunare woman. We went to different gambling places asking for the blonde haired woman. I was practicing while Pervy Sage gambled to win information over the woman and my balloon exploded and accidentally made the dice Pervy Sage was gambling turn and helped him win.

We were walking by some gambling machines and I was bored so I decided to try my luck and played, it only took one turn before I hit jackpot and won the highest price. Well at least all the money Pervy Sage had spent was regained after we left the gambling area. "Aren't you a lucky player." Pervy Sage commented as he saw my frog wallet was filled with cash again. "Don't even think about getting any of my cash." I narrowed my eyes at him and he waved it off saying he would never do such thing which was obviously a lie.

We were walking down to the castle for sight seeing when people started running our way. "Run there's a giant snake!" One of the people screamed as he ran and others started following. "Wait what kind of snake!? We had snakes in my village too." I try to question them but they were in too much panic to even stop and talk. "Come Naruto I think I know who it is." Pervy Sage stated and hurried to the direction from the commotion I quickly followed close behind and when we got there an entire portion of the wall had been demolished and the floor crushed into a crater. "What do you think happened here?" I asked as I looked at the damage.

"Tch . Looks like we missed them but Tsunade was here." He hissed as he looked around. "How do you know?" I ask and he points to the damage. "That's her handy work." He sighed and looked at me. "Come on let's go see if we can find her around here somewhere." He grumbled

"She probably hasn't left the town, so we will keep searching."Pervy Sage sighed as he started walking to a bar. "Wait wait, I'm not old enough to drink." I stated as I pointed to the bar and he glanced at me. "Don't worry they also serve other thing like food or non alcoholic drinks besides." He stated as he started to walk in and I followed behind. "These kinds of places are the best place to find information." He stated and came to an abrupt stop. "Tsunade?" He stammered and I looked to see the woman from the picture drinking with a dark haired woman with short hair and a dark wine colored kimono on.

I ignored the formalities and greetings they exchanged while we sat with the in the booth. "So Jiraya who's the brat?" She asked in a rather rude tone, I couldn't help but frown at her comment. "This here is Naruto, my new pupil." He stated as he ruffled my already messy hair. "Hmmm so why were you searching for me? " she asked and Pervy Sage sighed.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and tell you the elders of the village have nominated you as the next Hokage." He plainly stated and my eyes widen. "What?! Who would want to be Hokage , only idiots become Hokage " She yelled in shock and then proceeded to offend the Kage position making my blood boil. "What that old bitter hag as Hokage?! I thought we were here to get her to heal Lee's injuries and Sasuke's injuries." I snapped and Pervy Sage sighed . "If she goes back to the village as Hokage she will also be able to heal Gai's student and your little boyfriend up." He shrugged nonchalantly and my cheeks flared up when he said referred to Sasuke as my boyfriend although it was true I still wasn't used to being called his girlfriend.

I chimed down but then she spoke up. "Who you calling a bitter old hag?"Tsunade sneered and I smirked and looked at her. "Well the shoe fits doesn't it ya old hag, I was talking to you." I said narrowing my eyes at her and crossing my arms. "Hey brat care to take it outside." She snapped cracking her knuckles. "Hell yeah you old wench." I say and Pervy Sage tried to hold me back while Shizune tried to hold Tsunare back.

"I can't believe I'll be beating up a little brat but I'm going to give myself a handicap, hey brat I'll beat you up with this finger." Tsunarde drunk mumbled the beginning of her speech and then told me about the handicap she was going to give herself in our fight. "Bring it on old bitch I'll show not to disrespect the Hokage." I snapped as I prepared my jutsu. I made shadow clones and with each one I attempted to hit her with the jutsu I was learning. She was quick and managed to dodge them. My shadow clones didn't hold up much due to the chakra they were using and popped after trying to attack so she soon found the real me trying to attack her with a half made rasengan and she hit the floor with her index finger and the floor crumbled underneath my feet and I stumbled my jutsu colliding with the floor and she flicked me back and I took out a kunai and tried to attack I almost got her but she flicked me again and somehow managed to take the kunai from me. "Jiraya why are you teaching this brat the rasengan, the brat will never learn how to properly wield it." She snapped as she twirled the kunai on her index finger.

"I'll learn it, I'll learn this jutsu and then work hard to become stronger and Hokage!" I yelled at her. "Because to be Hokage is my dream. That's why I don't understand why they would pick some bitter hateful woman like you to be the Hokage. Someone who by the looks like she doesn't love the village the way others love the village." I hissed narrowing my eyes at her. She looked at me shocked and glared at Pervy Sage. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Pervy Sage stated and Tsunade glared at him. "Just give me a three days I'll get this jutsu down by then." I hissed looking down at my hand which slightly ached.

"How about this I'll give you a week and if you perfect the jutsu I'll become Hokage and heal your little friends." Tsunade stated and I looked up at her. "And to make the deal even better I'll throw in this necklace." She stated showing off the green jade necklace. "Who wants that stupid necklace." I snapped when Pervy Sage commented " that necklace can buy three mining mountains and everything on top it's expensive." He muttered. "Alright in one week i'll have the Rasengan learned and perfected. " I stated with a smile placing one hand on my hip. "It's a deal in one week." Tsunade stated and we headed our separate ways.

We were heading to the inn and Pervy Sage started small talk, "So how long have you been dating that Uchiha boy." He stated jokingly and my cheeks flared up. "H-How did you know." I stammered out embarrassed looking down not making any eye contact. "Wait you and the Uchiha boy are dating? " he asked sounding a bit more serious. "Uh well yeah we are dating." I grumble. "Were you just joking around last time you asked? I thought you found out and were teasing me about it." I stated and I looked at him. "No I thought you had a crush on him and was teasing you about it." He grumbled. "I'll have to give him the talk make sure he takes care of you, since I am your sensei." He stated sounding serious. "There's no need for that I can take care of myself ." I stated waving off his comment, he glanced at me and sighed.

We arrived at the inn and Pervy Sage left to go to a bar by himself and instructed me to put his things away. When I walked in I saw Shizune. "What are you doing here?" I ask her and she quickly explained herself telling me to please reconsider getting the necklace and what it meant to lady Tsunade and why she was the way she was, that Tsunade had lost her loved ones and at the end I was determined to win the bet. "Thanks for the information Shizune." I stated grabbing my sleeping bag and anything I'd need during training like water and snacks. "Where are you going?" She asked and I glanced at her with a bright smile. "Training." I told her and left.

I found a proper place to train and got started. I did non stop training not even returning to the inn and eating out in the clearing I was in. I exhausted my chakra to dangerously lows and rested for short amounts of times. I knew that I should rest more but I was so close to perfecting it that I couldn't stop. After a few more tries I finally perfected it and I smiled happily tomorrow I'd show her, but before I could take a step forward my vision started becoming spotty and I passed out.

I woke up to see a ceiling above me instead of the open blue skies. I instantly sat up looking around in the room to see Shizune healing herself by the bed. "What day is it?!" I ask as I got out of bed. "Huh how are you awake? You were so exhausted from chakra that you shouldn't be awake till tomorrow." Shizune gasped and I looked at her and waved her comment off. "I only need one good nights rest and I'm fine." I tell her smiling. "Naruto I need your help, Lady Tsunade will be making a deal with Orochimaru if we don't stop her." Shizune stated worriedly and I frowned at the mention of that snake bastards name.

"Shizune I'm going to need you to explain everything to me." I say seriously. "There isn't much time to explain c'mon." She stated opening the window just as she was going to exit a kunai flew past her almost lodging itself on her head. "Ahhhhh." She fell back in fear. "Even my aims off." I heard Pervy Sage and quickly looked out the window to see him barely walking upright.

Pervy Sage forced her to tell him everything and she easily complied when she was talking to him I felt a familiar presence I looked to the building it was coming from but didn't see anything. "What is it Naruto?" Pervy Sage asked and I was about to wave it off but experience had taught me not to disregard things like this especially when fighting zabuza. "I felt a familiar chakra, and a killing intent." I told him. "It was Kabutos chakra." I say remembering that he was Orochimaru's henchman and that I'd learnt his chakra signature.

Pervy Sage glared at the spot I was looking at. "He ran off probably to tell Orochimaru what are status was." I grumble as I stood up going to get all of my kunais and shurikens. "We should follow him." I say and they both nod. "Since Tsunade drugged me I can barely sense chakra, Naruto can you sense him?" Pervy Sage asked and I nodded. "I can still sense him, he's that way, come on Pervy Sage I'll help you run." I say helping him run and keep steady as we start running after kabuto.

I was able to sense him even from far away if I concentrated I hadn't known I was able to sense even from this distance. "Can you still sense him Naruto?" Shizune asked concerned but I shook my head. "I still sense him but I have to concentrate." I say leading them we came to see a destroyed scenery. "By the looks of it lady Tsunade refused." Shizune said smiling. "We have to go help her, and I'd like to kick that snake asshole in the face at least once." I grumble annoyed.

We all headed to where I felt kabutos, Tsunade and Orochimarus chakra signatures. When we arrived Kabuto was kicking old grandma Tsunade and I couldn't help how my blood boiled at the sight, Shizune had told us about lady Tsunade's fear of blood and how it started so to see her having a mental breakdown and being beat like that angered me. I threw a kunai and he barely dodged it as I sent my shadow clones to attack him.

I noticed his hands how chakra surrounded them in a deadly fashion, I used my shadow clones as shields and protection against him looking for an opening. "Shizune take care of grandma Tsunade!" I yelled as I barley dodged a chakra blade.

I took deep breaths trying to think straight as I dodged his attacks I could hear Pervy Sage and Orochimaru began to battle. I had to use a kunai to block some of the attacks but it was dangerous and I was prone to get hurt. If only I could get him the same way I had gotten Neji but by the looks of it kabuto was way more skilled.

I tried to get him with my Rasengan but he was too quick and I couldn't make many perfect Rasengans at times they vanished to quickly.

He kept trying to get to lady Tsunade and I used shadow clones again to distract him while I began making a Rasengan where he couldn't see, my shadow clones disappeared and waited till he was going to stab me with the kunai I used my hand to stop the kunai and thruster my Rasengan into his chest but I felt something cut my chest and my vision become blurry my breath felt unsteady as I fell back. Damn just when I had managed to hit him he hit me back. I felt cool hands on my body and a bit of relief from the pain, I opened my eyes to see Tsunade looking down at me tears brimming her eyes. "I-I won the bet." I mumbled out in a low whisper using the last bit of my strength to lift my hand and gently grab the necklace I smiled at her with my biggest smile. My vision darkened and everything went dark around me before I passed out.

I woke up to see lady Tsunade sitting on a chair nearby, I scanned the area to see Pervy Sage and Shizune. I didn't feel my shirt much less bra and lifted my hand touching my bandaged chest. "What happened." I asked looking around. "kabuto cut your heart muscles and almost killed you, luckily Tsunade saved you." Pervy Sage stated ruffling my hair. "Did you kill that snake bastard?" I asked and he shook his head. "Orochimaru managed to get away." He sighed and I frowned until I felt a small crystal and I lifted it up to see I was wearing old grandma Tsunade's necklace.

"I'm glad we are all alive." I mumble laying back and relaxing. "We are heading back to the village when you heal." Tsunade states and I nod.

We were back in the village soon enough, Lady Tsunade went and checked on Sasuke, Kakashi, and lee. I wanted to go see Sasuke but first I had to settle back into my apartment and unpack. I took a shower and dressed, I didn't want to go empty handed and I made some of Sasuke's favorite rice balls and got him his favorite drink. I also decided to bake him a get better cake and I packed everything and went to visit him in the hospital. I had everything in a bag and signed in as a visitor and headed to his room. I didn't bother to knock and opened the door to see Sakura with him and food scattered all over the ground. "What happened in here?" I asked as I set the things down on the floor by chair that was by Sakura.

"Naruto." I heard Sasuke speak his voice was low and sounded almost angry,as I was helping Sakura pick up the apple pieces. "Yeah what is it?" I asked confused at his tone. "I want you to fight me, I want to fight you right now, you did say you wanted to test your strength against me."he growled looking at me with stone cold eyes. "What do you mean Sasuke?" I asked confused as Sakura got between us. "Sasuke you just woke up, what are you saying." Sakura interjected and he glared at her. "Shut up." He hissed at her and looked back at me with those hate filled eyes, was this the same Sasuke that had taken me out on those dates and been so kind to me? "Didn't you hear me, I want to fight you." He almost yelled and I turned to sakura. "Could you give us a moment." I say to her calmly and she looked confused. "But naru-" I interrupted her. "Please Sakura there's something's I'd like to get straight with this teme." I say to her kindly and she got the memo, she hesitated and walked out the room. He looked at me wondering what I would say or do, I calmly walked over to the chair picked up the food and brought it placing it to the night stand. "Naruto are you deaf I said I wan-" before he could finish his hate filled sentence I slapped him with all my strength.

"You really are an idiot." I say my eyes swelling up with tears. He was wide eyed and staring straight at me. "First it the mission with Tazuna, almost dying and making me think you died on me." I started off my voice trembling as I spoke. "Then it was attacking itachi. I honestly thought I was going to die, that blue guy had a katana that was able to dissolve my chakra and they were planning on cutting my limbs off so I couldn't get away. I was completely powerless and then you showed up, they were two strong s-class criminals that managed to escape one of the three legendary Sanin without injuries, do you know how close to death we were?! I saw him break your arm beat you and torture you how do you think I felt, then you wouldn't respond when I managed to get to you." I say wiping the tears as I spoke I couldn't believe him after all the shit we went through he would act like this. "Your breathing was shallow and you looked almost dead, I was horrified and scared. Then I go to retrieve a medical specialist so that she can help you and I almost die trying to protect her, the bastard I was fighting cut the muscles surrounding my heart if I hadn't received the medical treatment I got then, I wouldn't even be here. And I come back to the village and the first thing you want to do is fight me to test your strength!" I yelled angrily at him. "God why did I have to fall for such a teme and selfish boyfriend, to be honest I'm not even surprised I knew what I was signing up for." I laugh in disbelief, placing one hand on my hip.

He was quiet. I was wiping the tears from my eyes. "I brought you food, I got home from my mission and cooked your favorite meal for you. I wasn't going to buy you flowers." I say crossing my arms. "I also baked you a get well cake." I say turning around. "I'm heading home." I say wiping the remaining tears and was about to storm out when I felt him grab my hand. "Naruto." His voice was calmer and more like the soothing cool and calm Sasuke I knew. "I'm, I'm sorry for making you worry like that." I could hear the strain in his voice, I knew he wasn't used apologizing to anyone much less acting respectful. I sighed and glanced at him. "It's just that... I really don't have an excuse, I was being selfish and an asshole." He grumbled looking down in shame. I couldn't help but sigh. I turned and pulled him into a hug. The second I did I felt my chest swell with emotions and I couldn't help but burst into tears. "You had me so worried you teme, you selfish arrogant teme." I cried into his shoulder and he pulled me closer and on the bed so that I could lean against him. I could hear him mutter of how he was sorry and him place small kissed on my tear stained cheeks.

I hiccuped and pulled away I could feel his thumb careless his my cheek and wipe away the tears. "I hadn't realized how worried you were." He sighed as he placed his forehead against mine. "I knew you'd worry me like this before we even started dating. I'm aware of the risk taking, kind of guy you were." I sigh as I softly placed a kiss on his lips. "Here you should eat." I stated pulling away.

"I also need to get some rest we were walking all day yesterday and today, and I'm exhausted." I say yawning and pulling away. "I promise to visit you until your released." I say giving him a sleepy smile. "That's fine." He stated as he intwined our fingers. "I just want you to, know that I'm sorry." He said sighing and I smiled reminding him it was fine.

I walked out of the hospital room. Sakura was waiting in the waiting area. "What happened?" She asked standing up to greet me and I smiled slightly. "We talked things out." I say sheepishly. "Oh well it looked like you two were fighting." She said admitting that she peered into the room, my face flushed wondering if she saw us kiss. "No need to worry we are in good terms, anyway I'm going home I haven't slept well the past few days traveling back." I say smiling at her as I waved good-bye and headed home.

Sakura pov (extra I wasn't going to but since I hadn't reached the 10,000 word line yet)

Sasuke was acting weird as if he was angry, I had been peeling an apple for him and when I handed it to him he simply knocked it out of my hand, it hurt to see him act this way toward me. I heard the door open and saw Naruto walk in with a bright smile and a large bag. "What happened in here?" He asked setting the bag down by my chair and leaned down to help me out. "Naruto." Sasuke sounded so angry when he spoke, he'd been like this since he woke up. "Yeah what is it?" He asked as he looked up at Sasuke. "I want you to fight me, I want to fight you right now. You did say you wanted to test your strength against me." He glared at Naruto and he looked back shocked and confused. "What do you mean Sasuke?" He spoke almost as if he didn't understand what Sasuke was saying.

"Sasuke you just woke up, what are you saying." I couldn't help but get inbetween them Sasuke was probably still injured and Naruto wasn't which meant Naruto could hurt him "Shut up." Sasuke glared at me, I couldn't help but avert my eyes. "Didn't you hear me, I want to fight you." He yelled at Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at me with sad eyes."Could you give us a moment." He stated calmly "But naru-" I was interrupted by him. "Please Sakura there's something's I'd like to get straight with this teme." He stated and I couldn't help but oblige.

I walked out and closed the door behind me, I was going to head to the waiting area but curiosity got the best of me and I turned around and peered into the room, they looked like they were fighting, whatever it was that Naruto was saying was saying it made Sasuke look down in shame. I noticed Naruto point at the bag and turn toward the door, I quickly move away from the door and hurried to the waiting so that they wouldn't know I had been peeping.

I saw Naruto walk out he looked calm and slightly smiling, I wondered what happened.

Hey I finally finished this chapter, you guys have no idea how excited I was to write this chapter. I'm making Naruto smarter as you can tell. Also Uzumakis are great sensors so I'm adding that to her since I feel she will need to be a good sensor for the plot I'm thinking of.

TheBeauty= Thanks for the comment.

Ichika Aono= You would be surprised I had a friend in middle school who always wore jackets was really skinny and had double D's. Our senior year she began buying more flattering clothes (for her figure) and people were shocked and asking her how she suddenly lost weight and shocked to see she had big boobs. I laughed and she looked at the at the and was like 'bro, I've been like this for years.'

AlenaPatano= Thanks for the comment, I'm taking it with a light heart. I regret starting the story off too cannon but I've been trying to steer away from that (The story is more progressed in other media) I have been trying to fix it but I barely have time with my job and such. But I will go back and edit the entire story at some point. I'm starting college soon too so between a 10 hour work shift and school I will barely have time to revise much. But I have been going back and editing. I am posting the story here as is because of the audio feature, on my way to work I can listen to it and find the errors and correct them during my lunch break or breaks. And thank you for liking my story

PLEASE COMMENT IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE

10,342 words

Rosy Malik


	7. Building up to Fall

"Great job Naruto now we won't be able to finish watching the movie." Sakura scolded as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was being that loud." I grumble huffing looking away. Sasuke stood quietly indifferent from our bickering.

"Kakashi-sensei said we needed to watch the movie in order to complete our next mission now thanks to you we got kicked out." She went on and on as she plopped back down on her spot in the bench.

"Don't sweat the little things dobe, it's not entirely your fault." Sasuke grumbled as he ruffled my hair and I sighed technically it was entirely my fault but I didn't want to admit that to Sakura.

"Thanks." I grumble pouting as he ruffled my hair, I had gotten used to it. I guess that's just something he did to show his affection instead of a kiss or a hug, but needless to say I found it comforting when he ran his cool fingers through my hair as tried to soothe me by telling me it was alright.

That's when Princess Gale the one we had seen in the movie suddenly galloped past us in a pure white horse behind her the sound of thundering footsteps and men followed.

I was taken back, could this be a real princess! But she was being chased down.

The three of us glanced at each other and sprang into action, Sakura and Sasuke began attacking the men while I went after the Princess. I moved quickly through the crowds which was fairly easy since they were trying to avoid being trampled by the speeding horse. "Hey you're princess Gale right?!" I called out to her but she swiftly maneuvered her horse to a different route ignoring everything I said to her, I couldn't help but become agitated.

"It's rude to plain out ignore people." I huffed as I did a swift turn following her and catching up to her.

She glared at me and turned down another street. By the looks of it we seemed to be heading back to the place where Sasuke and Sakura had engaged battle.

"Hey are you deaf!" I yelled as I easily jumped on the back of the horse. "I saw your movie not long ago, man it was pretty cool though I didn't get to see the ending." I told her and she barely said anything before yanking the reins to roughly and both of us were thrown of the horse. I fell with a thud and I felt someone fall on me basically crushing me beneath them. "Y-you're heavy dattebayo!" I groan as she got off and I look around to see Sakura and Sasuke had tied everyone up.

"Really Naruto." I heard Sakura getting ready to scold me but before she could we heard a familiar voice. "Well seems like you three met the next client." We looked up to see Kakashi sweat dropping.

To be honest during Sasuke's stay in the hospital he had started acting weird but we talked things out and after the outburst and fight we had he seemed to calm down.

I understood he had been on edge at first from the run in with Itachi and he explained to me what had happened when he passed out and how he was forced to relive that day. It took a bit for me to forgive him but soon things had settled and we all began training, working on our team work, and rebuilding the village.

Soon enough we were back to doing missions and trying our hardest, but that's not all Sasuke and I went on plenty dates and trained together at the moment things were fine.

"These are the clients that hired us for an escort mission to the land of snow." Kakashi stated as we sat in the studio with the camera crew, producers, director, actors and their managers. "So we have to escort the Princes Gale actress?!" I squealed happily and Kakashi redundantly nodded and began explaining the situation but I was to busy poking Sasuke and messing with his hair to really listen.

"That's the overview of the mission, I hope you were all paying attention." Kakashi stated staring straight at me.

"Yeah, yeah it's not like she's a real princess so no need to sweat the details." I wave off and Sakura sighed.

"You weren't listening were you Naruto? Even if she isn't a real princess she is still an actress and targeted, gosh stop messing around and listen to the overview on the missions, maybe then you wouldn't be so surprised over the information we all know." She scolded and I pouted, Sasuke sighed.

"Listen closely I'll explain everything Kakashi sensei said dobe." He sighed and I quickly cheered up.

"Don't spoil him Sasuke-kun he'll make it a habit and keep ignoring the overviews." Sakura sighed scooting closer to him making me frown slightly.

Sasuke explained what sensei had said while kakashi left to retrieve the actreses.

We packed our things and also helped with loading the ship. "The captain has already assigned our room, we will be sharing with someone, it will be two per room. Well at least for you." Kakashi stated as he held a list. "Sakura your bunking with a camera crew member named Naomi, Sasuke and Naruto bunking together, no funny business, and I'll be having a room of my own." Kakashi stated and looked over at us with a closed eye smile, I felt my cheeks turn a bright red as I became flustered when he said 'no funny business,' we were too young to do anything bad, that pervert sensei! It's like I got stuck with all the perverts as sensei's! Pervy Sage is a massive pervert and womanizer who writes dirty books, Kakashi is a pervert who reads those books in public, iruka sensei always falls for the sexy no jutsu, Ebisu sensei is a closet pervert, and my boyfriend is a pervert too. Have I been plagued?!?!

"Ya,ya, heard you loud and clear." I grumble slightly annoyed as I placed both hands on the back of my head like I normally did, Sasuke stayed quiet and didn't say anything Sakura looked upset probably because she wouldn't be with us well more like with Sasuke. "Now lets board and remember to be on your best behavior." Kakashi sensei stated looking straight at me and Sasuke.

I wouldn't be surprised if he figured out that we were dating, it wasn't like we hid it. Especially that teme Sasuke who flirted with me in broad daylight at times even in front of the clients.

But that was because he could careless about their opinion, I on the other had would be a blushing stuttering mess and would usually be quiet as he teased me.

But that doesn't mean I'm the only one that gets teased, I always get him back for the stunts he pulled so we're even.

I followed behind sensei as we were shown the rooms we were going to be staying in, "I need to leave my stuff in our room." I grumble as Kakashi sensei dropped us off at our room.

"Man I'm beat." I grumble as I plop down on the bed and Sasuke took my backpack placing it on the little desk in the corner of the room.

The rooms were small and there were two twin size beds.

"Ahhhhh bed!" I groan as I sink into the bed happily. "We seem to always get roomed together, don't we?" Sasuke chuckled as he laid beside me and I curled up beside him.

"Yeah but that means we can spend time together even in a mission where we are suppose to be all serious and working." I say happily as I snuggle against him taking a deep breath taking in his scent, he had an earthy fresh smell which was intoxicating.

Sasuke bellowed a chuckle as he began stroking my hair with his hand. "You did hear Sensei... no funny business." He could barely finish the sentence without laughing.

I had completely forgotten about that! I could feel my face heat up at the mention of sensei's comment. "Shut up, it's not like anything is going to happen you pervert." I grumble hiding my face and looking away.

"Alright, alright I just thought I should remind you since you just can never seem to keep your clothes on. It's like you are always changing clothes and I just walk in by accident." He smiled and I pout hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Oye shut up teme." I huffed as I sit up and look down at him. "What I'm just stating facts but I'll be quiet if you give me a kiss." He stated giving me a cheeky smile and I sighed.

"Only a peck on the cheek." I say as I lean down to kiss his cheek and he quickly turns his face and pecks my lips making my face flush red.

"Sasuke!" I gasp surprised at his actions. "Teme." I turn away and lay back down turning my whole body away from him.

"Don't get mad Naruto, you were just so cute." He smiled and laughed as he hugged and pecked my cheek and I was trying hard to hide my red face. "Yeah, yeah you say that all the time." I grumble pouting as I look up at him to see him smiling down at me.

"Yeah I know." He smiled as he leaned down placing a kiss on my forehead and getting up. "We should go see what they are doing, also food should be served soon too." He stated as he stretched and I sat up nodding.

"Okay." I say as I place my hand lightly on my forehead where he had placed the kiss. "Let's go." I say smiling widely as I got up.

I was happy, we weren't just dating, he was my best friend and more. I was content with how things had turned out, at first, I when I met Sasuke and I heard of what happen to his family I wanted to approach him but I never did.

Later on we were placed in the same team and I made him my rival and somehow we progressed to becoming friends and one thing led to another. Now he was my rival, boyfriend and most of all my best friend.

If something was on my mind I could talk to him about it, of course I still have Hinata and I spend girl time with her but it's different with Sasuke. We weren't clinging onto each other, respecting each other's space and understanding that we each had friends of our own.

We didn't need to be holding hands or kissing at all times of the day either, because just being side by side or in each other's presence was enough.

He was kind and patient with me as well, we could both express our worries and concerns to each other and we would both be understanding and by each other's side and that was something I really treasured.

We walked out of the room, we didn't hold hands or anything just walked alongside each other. I placed my hands on the back of my head.

"Man I'm starving I wonder what we are going to eat today." I say excitedly as we arrived to where kakashi sensei was. "I see you two settled into your room already." Kakashi started off but I quickly got distracted and went to look out to the open sea.

"Wow the view is amazing!" I gasp as I look around and see the bright blue sea that seemed to glistened in the sunlight.

"Naruto, have you seen the set for the movie?" Sasuke stated and I turn over to him and noticed how they prepared the ship to look as if there had been a battle.

"Wow it looks really realistic, all the arrows and stuff." I say as I happily skip to the set and look around careful not to touch anything.

"You think so?" The director laughed at my reaction and I nodded happily. "We've been in a few battles and it looks kinda like this except with kunai and shuriken and the places where ninjutsu missed us are tattered." I say smiling at him and he nodded.

"Well we still have a few more details we will be adding to the scenery but don't worry it's almost done." The directors gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"Dinner will be served shortly as well, you guys should watch the sunset it's a real view." The director stated and I nodded. Kakashi waved slightly and went downstairs to the lower deck.

"Yo Sasuke, lets climb the mask and watch the sunset from up there." I say excitedly he seemed to think about it for a moment but in the end nodded.

"Yeah sure why not." He shrugged nonchalantly. "How about I race you there." I said smirking and he smiled. "Alright, but get ready to loose." He chuckles and for a moment we were still.

"Ready, go!" And with that we sprinted off. It was rather easy climbing up the mask, we were both around the same speed and when we finally got to the top neither of us knew which one got there first.

"I win!" I cheered and he cocked a brow. "Naruto its obvious I was here first." He says crossing his arms. "Tch, even though visuality is suppose to be your strong point, I'm sad to inform you that you must clearly be blind." I laugh waving him off and he sighed.

"Dobe its obvious you don't realize how wrong you are but I clearly won, being an uchiha and all with my speed, no way you could have surpassed me." He replied before we bursted out laughing and sat down to watch the sunset. "Well regardless of who won at least we are here." I say as we were about to watch the sunset.

"Sasuke-kun! " I look down to see Sakura looking for us.

"Huh, Sakura-chan up here!" I yell waving at her. "Watch the sunset with us!" I add and she smiled and hurried up the mask and plopped down between me and Sasuke. "Isn't the view great?" I say smiling and she nods.

"Yeah the colors are very pretty especially how they mirror on the water surface." She says as we all look out into the open sea, the different colors of orange,yellows, pinks, purples and blues lighting up the sky. There wasn't much said as we watched the sunset before Sakura spoke up.

"Oh yeah, dinner is ready." I nod. "Man I'm starving, let's go down and get something to eat." I say as I got up, by now the sky had darkened and the stars were becoming visible.

"Race down?" I ask and all three for us were off jumping down and using the ropes to make it down safely.

The next few days we watched the production of the movie, I was shocked by how Yukie Fujikaze the actress that played princess Gale was a completely different person on the movie set.

"She's so good, if someone were to tell me she was a mean ungrateful stuck up kind of person I wouldn't even believe them." I say as I watch her say her lines and act like the perfect heroine.

"She is an amazing actress you know."Sandayu her manager sighed as she called for him to get her eye drops so she could cry. "But then again she is still as cold as ever." I add and Sasuke scoffed at my comment.

The past few days were nice the only problem was Sakura's restless flirting with Sasuke when we weren't working, it annoyed me yes but I didn't want to sound like an asshole and call her out. Of course Sasuke would reassure me he wasn't being swayed by the sweet talk and I trusted him so I wasn't worried just slightly annoyed.

Although it seemed Kakashi sensei was hellbent on making small remarks on no PDA between us and reminding us that this was a mission so no funny business and to behave although it seemed like nobody was getting where his undertoned comments were coming from.

When we landed on the small island to film the scenery we were instructed to help carry the filming equipment out. Out of the three of us Sakura was the one struggling the most so I offered to help and she eagerly said yes claiming it was too heavy for a girl which I shook off since I didn't feel like telling her that being a girl had nothing to do with her lack of strength training.

"Wow look at all the snow Sasuke." I say as I set down the camera stand leaving it to camera crew to finish setting up.

I leaned down picking some snow up and rolling it into a ball I glance up to Sasuke and quickly throw a snowball at him, he reacted quickly and dodged it. I grind at him and he smirked quickly picking up some snow himself and throwing a snowball at my face and bursted out laughing when it landed.

"Eh no fair." I groaned as I wiped the snow off and quickly started making another snow ball throwing it at him I managed to almost hit him.

We bursted out laughing enjoying our small snowball fight before we mutually declared a tie and went to see if there was anything else we could do to help out the camera crew. Yukie was acting out a part, the 'villain' stood on top of a glacier saying his lines when there was a sudden explosion.

Soot and dust filled the air and the ground rumbled as we were all still for a moment. We stood our ground as Kakashi sensei glanced at us and gave us a nod. We sprung into action to protect Yukie and the camera crew.

I was one of the fastest runners on our team, I quickly ran to the actor that was playing the villain picking him up and hurrying back while Sasuke and Sakura took care of the rest of them, we had to get them out of dangers way.

"Welcome friends to the land of snow." A tall purple haired man with weird armor called out. "You!" Kakashi instantly seemed to recognize them we instantly stood in battle formation ready to attack as soon as the order was given.

"Greetings Princess Koyuki. I do hope you're still carrying around the hex crystal." A pink haired woman spoke up as the smoke from the explosion cleared, her eyes trained on Yukie the actress.

"Naru, Sasuke, Sakura protect the Princess." Kakashi instructed and we quickly got into battle stances around her. "Sakura you stay behind me and Sasuke if they get through me and him you make sure that they can't reach her, we will cover you." I say and she quickly nods backing up and going to where the Yukie aka Princess Koyuki.

"Just like in training?" I cocked a brow glancing at Sasuke and he nodded.

A buff ninja was approaching us in a fast pace and I quickly made sure to be the distraction, with my bright colored clothes and loud personality it was easy making everyone's attention shift to me, whilst Sasuke had a more subtle effect and caught them by surprise or attacked the weak points.

I quickly dodged him, narrowly escaping his attack. I realized that the reason he moved so fast was because he had a snowboard.

While he was busy focused on me Sasuke sent kunai flying toward the ninja. He managed to dodge them but Sasuke had already sent a windmill shuriken toward him but as soon as it hit we realized that it was useless against the odd armored arm of his.

But that was it for combination attacks because Sasuke was attacked by the pink haired snow ninja. We had to face our opponents alone.

He started fighting with the short pink haired lady and I was on my own.

I didn't have many long distance Justus and although rasengan would work if I had to have back up to use it in a fast speed battle like this.

I couldn't run into this battle carelessly I had to think and find his strengths and weaknesses, he seemed to be quick and by the looks of it strong meaning I was at a slightly disadvantage but thanks to Kurama I was the strongest in our team aside from sensei meaning I had a higher chance in a taijutsu battle, Sasuke was good in taijutsu but he was even better at ninjutsu.

Sakura was average in strength and jutsu but she was smart and she was willing to put her life on the line when it came down to it.

I was engrossed in my battle dodging and looking for openings when I heard someone yell

"Princess!" I couldn't help but look back, was there another enemy, or had Sasuke's or Kakashi's ninja escaped them?

I glance only to see the princess kneeling down Sakura trying her best to get her to safety. I quickly turn back to see the ninja I was fighting when I realized he was going to strike me and I was forced to do a back handspring to get out of the way.

It's like his right arm was enhanced or something because the armor on that arm seemed to cover and strengthen his arm so that he didn't have to worry about hurting himself and was able to use his strength to the fullest.

How did I know? I realized this when he punched me straight in the gut, I felt as the cool air left my lungs and I skidded on the snow covered ground.

Kakashi sensei came to my aid with a water style; Water dragon jutsu. I managed to pick myself up and took a few deep breaths to try and shake off the pain.

"Sensei, there's something strange about their armor!" I yell as we stood back to back, maybe sensei knew what was up with the weird armor.

"Yeah, I know. It's chakra armor created by the ninja here in the land of snow, although it's definitely stronger than it used to be." He replied quickly keeping an eye on his opponents.

So sensei had faced them before, but they have enhanced the armor since he last fought them. I couldn't ask more questions due to having to pay attention to the ninja who were looking for a moment that we put our guard down so they could attack.

"So you remember, the armor increases the chakra within the body strengthening a handful of the more useful jutsu. A chakra barrier gathers around us that is able to deflect the chakra of our enemies as a result ninjutsu and genjutsu is useless." The ninja Kakashi sensei had been fighting stated as he smirked triumphly. Was he an idiot?

He basically just told us that taijutsu is the only thing that can work against them, it was at moments like this I wish I was a taijutsu expert like bushy brow.

The blue eyed, purple haired ninja that Kakashi had been fighting smirked as he did the signs for a jutsu Kakashi quickly going into action and attacking back.

The ninja I had been fighting was heading toward Sakura and I sprung into action leaving the purple haired idiot to Kakashi sensei.

The buff ninja had gotten ahold of the princess and Sakura quickly cut the ropes just as he was going to attack I punched him right on the jaw which wasn't covered in armor.

"Hey asshole that was payback from earlier!" I yelled as I prepared for his incoming attack. 'Kurama help me out!' I mentally called out to kurama and he sighed.

'Stop pestering.' He grumbled annoyed as he let some chakra leak out from his cage. I quickly pumped Kuramas chakra through my system as we both collided I grabbed his fists and started to push back. I started to add chakra to my arms and legs. His eyes widen when he realized that I started pushing him back my strength over powering his. I glanced back

"Sakura get out of there hurry!" I yell but the princess was being uptight and wouldn't move. "We don't have time for this!" I yelled annoyed I was still pushing the other ninja back but I lost my balance and he threw me aside.

Sakura moved just in time to stop his attack to the princess.

"Sakura! " I yelled as she was knocked out I couldn't help but grit my teeth, I had to practice my balance!

I start to get up but the ground beneath me started shaking . "Naruto get everyone out of here!" Kakashi yelled I quickly noticed he uncovered his sharingan. "Multi shadow clones no jutsu!" I yell as I quickly began picking everyone up and running at my top speed towards the boat, I made sure that the real me was the one to take the princess back to the boat since she was the one we needed to protect no matter what.

We had landed in the land of snow, after the battle we had managed to escape to the boat but the small island was left in a disarrayed mess due to the massive jutsu Kakashi sensei preformed. People were unloading the boat as we were in the cabin figuring out what the next step would be.

"Lets state what we do know, Yukie Fujikaze is her actress name, her real name is Princess Koyuki the rightful heir to the land of snows throne. Kakashi sensei met her a long time ago and was at her side when she was still a little girl. You, Sandayu served the Princess's father the former leader of the clan, Lord Sosetu Kazahana, but ten years ago Lords Sosetsus younger brother Doto aka the bad guy hired a group of snow ninja and instigated a Coup d'etat . The castle was burned to the ground and the princess was thought to have perished but they never found her body. But she's actually alive, am I right?" I say trying to make sure everything I understood was right. Kakashi sensei nodded. "That's right Naruto." He sighed.

"The day I found that the princess was alive I was overjoyed." Sandayu smiled nodded after I had briefed the information.

"I should have died back then." We all turned to see Yukie standing by the door way. "Don't say things like that your highness." Sandayu replied to her comment. "I'm alive but my heart is dead, after that day any tears I had all dried up." She spoke as as she crossed her arms.

"After I found her I became her manager, I bribed my time waiting for the day I could escort her back to the land of snow ." Sandayu stated when one of the film crew spoke up.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that all this time you've been using us?" And Sandayu turned and bowed. "I apologize for deceiving you but it was all for the sake of the people from the land of snow." He turned back to the princess.

"Princess Koyuki, please confront Doto and assume your rightful place as the leader of our land. I will sacrifice my life without hesitation in order to protect you." He bowed down "Please I beg you, take up arms and lead your people." He begged her.

"No thanks." She turned away. "But what about your people?" He looked up at her and she scoffed. "I could careless about them just forget it. " she didn't even look at him as she spoke I couldn't but frown, this man was willing to put his life down for the her and the country but she just took it for granted.

"B-but-" he couldn't finish his sentences as she yelled at him. "Will you give it up already, don't be dumb it doesn't matter what you do you'll never get rid of Doto, okay!" She snapped at him and he stayed silent.

"So what, should he just give up? Your so fucking heartless, this poor man has given his entire life to this land and its people and serving your pampered ass and you just take it for granted!" I snap as I stood up.

"If you keep insulting him like that you'll be dealing with me, because as long as there is hope one may dream and with those dreams the future comes." I say crossing my arms."hmm, I like it it's the perfect theme for our new Princess Gale movie." The director piped in. "Huh director Makino you're really not going to continue filming with everything that's happened are you?" The assistant director turned the the director in shock.

"The movies evolving, just how often do you get to make a movie with a real princess? We're looking at an opportunity of a lifetime here." Director Makino smiled. "I guess you're right, even the 'making of ' will be a hit.We're sitting on the this years blockbuster." The director assistant added. The princess seemed a bit annoyed and was about to say something when Kakashi spoke up.

"Doto's on our trail so running back isn't an option, we have to fight it's our only chance of getting through this."

I couldn't help but smile. "We'all continue the mission and show that creep Doto who's boss!"

"Movies aren't like real life! There's no such thing as a happy ending in this world!" Koyuki yelled (Yukie) I couldn't help but frown, she reminded me of Inari for a moment. "Of course there is if you're willing to fight for it."Director Makino snapped.

Kakashi sensei sighed. "Normally we would head back to the village to get reinforcements." He stated.

"That's a waste of time, we are fine as it is. It's not someone we can't handle." Sasuke stated smirking and glanced at me.

"Thank you." Sandayu said as he bowed his head. "That's it, the movie is green lit, we will continue to make this movie and you can bet this one will have a happy ending." Director Makino chuckled, I glanced at Yukie aka Princess Koyuki her face showed no sign of emotion at what was being said, I couldn't help but feel bad for her since she had no hope whatsoever.

I was sitting next to Sasuke playing with his fluffy hair as we rode the trucks through the snow.

We had gotten off the ship and helped load the trucks that were going to take us to our destination. Sakura was drinking some hot tea and staring outside the window as we went up the narrow roads through the mountains.

"I've never been up in the mountains like this." Sakura smiled as she looked out the window. "How come there is roads up here?" I ask pulling away from Sasuke.

"There used to be train tracks here but with all the snow they've been covered up." Sandayu stated as he glanced out the window. "Besides our next stop is very close by." Director Mankio stated as he sipped some tea.

"Man this film is going to be great isn't it." I say smiling thinking of all the sceneries and how beautiful the landscape was.

"When will we arrive at our next destination?" Sasuke asked in his normal monotone voice, I couldn't help but smile at him he was always so expressionless when he spoke to other people but he always smiled or showed how he felt when it was just me and him. "Pretty soon we will reach the hideout don't worry." Sandayu stated.

A few hours had passed we had already come to a stop and were resting when the assistant director ran to us. "Mister Maniko, Yukie has vanished!" He exclaimed. "Inform the ninja right away." Director Maniko ordered. The assistant director informed Kakashi sensei and that's when Kakashi sensei gave us our orders to find her.

"Radio in if she turns up?" Kakashi ordered and we all fanned out. I closed my eyes concentrating and searching for koyuki's presence. She wasn't far so it wasn't that hard to find her. I was off moving through the snowy terrain when I saw her running as fast as she could not bothering to see where she was going as she tripped and tumbled down on the ground.

I sighed I had to help her since she was our client. "So how much longer are you going to try to run." I say as I walk toward her and looked down at her. "Tch c'mon everyone's waiting." I sigh helping her up.

"Get on my back I'll take us back." I say and helped her on, she didn't say anything and was quiet. She wrapped her arms around my neck holding on tightly.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" She asked as I carried her back. "Cause it's my mission it doesn't matter how much you hate it. I'll keep coming after you. Just try to hide, I'll find you." I say slightly annoyed with her. "Well you can drag me back but all I'm going to do is act for the camera and that's it." She stated but I ignored her. I had to go through a tunnel that dug through the mountain.

There wasn't much light but if I kept walking I knew the exit would soon show up. Suddenly I heard a sound. "Shhhhh." I look around the tunnel we were walking through as the sound kept getting louder.

"It's a train." Koyuki stammered. " wha what!" I turned to see a bright light and I paled. "Oh that train!" I turn around and began running at my top speed but Koyuki was a little too heavy for me to run in my normal speed.

"It's gaining on us." Koyuki yelled as she looked back to see the train hot on our heels as I ran. "Not if I can help it!" I yelled back as I huffed moving my little legs as fast as I could. "We will never make it!" She panicked gripping tighter and I growled.

"Shut the fuck up lady! I said I'm going to get us out of here!" I yelled as I took deep breaths and pumped chakra in my legs speeding up.

"It's pointless we're going to die!" She cried out clenching on to me harder. "It's not over yet, I'll be dead before I give up, I plan to live on longer than this !" I yell as I kept speeding up. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" I yell as I got closer and closer to the exit and kept going. We were about to get killed when I side stepped out of the tunnel and we both tumbled out of the way.

I laid on the cold snow huffing a grin spread across my face as the train swooshed by us."hehehehehahahah we made it!" I cheered breathlessly as I try to steady my breathing.

"Koyuki it's been a while." I heard a man call out and instantly sat up. "It's Doto." Koyuki gasped looking to where the train had stopped.

"Ten years, hasn't it." The man added and came into view he was tall a bit chubby had small blue eyes and looked to be around his 40's. He looked down at us from the train. Before he could say anything else logs fell on the train and there was a loud war cry. "With Princess Koyuki at our side we will triumph against Dotos tyrant rule." I turn to see it was Sandayu I could see that he had come with reinforcements.

They all charged to attack but for some odd reason Doto didn't even looked fazed. The armed resistance made it down the hill charging at full speed to the train, blades prepared for battle when there was a sudden bang.

On the train there had been kunai placed like crossbows and they were launched simultaneously showering over the arm resistance. I watched in horror as the kunai's rained on them penetrating their armor and flesh. Most of them died from the fatal wounds and collapsed on the floor. It was a one sided slaughter.

I looked around some could still move and were alive while others laid motionlessly as their blood stained the snowy ground that's when I heard a ticking sound and another loud blast and more kunai came raining down.

Sasuke moved quickly being able to block the second round of kunai that was going to fall on Sandayu. Before they could reload the next round of kunai there was a blast above the tunnel and a small avalanche causing the snow to fall on the train and stop the contraption. The train began moving and I knew it was safe to move. "Lets go help the injured and regroup with the team." I say my voice slightly trembling as I helped Koyuki up and led the way. She walked behind me quietly as I began trying to find survivors.

We administrated first aide and Kakashi was teaching us what we needed to do since this was our first time treating wounds this severe.

I made a mental note to start learning some medical skills upon returning to the village when I realized that this was a needed skill.

"This wouldn't have happened if they hadn't stood up." Koyuki stated emotionlessly and I couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Princess koyuki, forgive me for involving you in this mess." Sandayu choked out his the gashes and wounds covered his body, blood was pouring down the side of his face, we had managed to remove most of the kunai but he was hit on his liver and had internal bleeding and none of us knew medical ninjutsu.

"We had managed to keep believing because we knew you were still alive. Please don't give up on this country, it needs you more than ever. Please, continue, believing , and save us." He coughed blood spilling from the side of his mouth.

"I don't have much time left, but don't waste your tears on me." He let out a deep breath and laid motionlessly as the light left his eyes.

"You're a fool, I cant cry... you have my eye drops." She spoke without a single emotion or expression. "Lets go, our lives are in danger here, we should head home." She said as if nothing had happen and that was the final straw.

"Go home to where?! I thought this was your home, wasn't it?! Where the hell do you need to go back to! Your place is here! Face Doto and put your house in order! These men gave their lives to you and to reclaim their home, are you going to let their sacrifice be in vain!" I snapped as I furiously yelled at her, I felt Sasuke place his hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"You know nothing, this wasteland of ice can't even be considered a home. Especially while Doto's around." She replied looking away from me. "But aren't you the one with the power to change that? I mean that's at least that's what Sandayu believed." Sakura interjected as she crossed her arms underneath her light tan snow cloak.

Koyuki stayed quiet for a moment. "I've had enough of this!" She snapped trying to storm off once again and I wasn't having it I wasn't going to let her run off like a child again much less track her down all over again.

"Wait a minute I'm not done with you yet!" I grasped her arm and she yanked her arm away. "Leave me alone already!" She growled I was about to retort but there was a loud rumbling sound and this giant blimp came to view. I gawked as I saw it that's when I saw one of the ninja by the door and I instantly reached out for koyuki but she was snatched up.

I moved quickly and used a kunai and rope to get a hold of the blimp. They started off and kunai with special kind of tags were thrown out and began causing large spears of ice to shoot from the ground the second they made contact with the floor.

I hissed as I felt the cool air as I climbed my snow cloak fluttered in the breeze. I held on and made a shadow clone jutsu. Using my shadow clones I started climbing and managed to make it through the door before they closed it. I ran in ninja started surrounding me and I quickly hid amongst my clones as they tried to find the real me I ran past them and into a different room hearing Doto talk about using a hidden fortune to gain superiority over the five great nations.

"Not on my watch ya bastard!" I yell as I saw them. He gawked at me for a second clenching his fist, Koyuki's eyes widen in surprise to see me there "You! How did you get in here!" Doto hissed as he turned to face me completely his grey and blue clothes slightly fluttering as he moved. "Don't underestimate a ninja ya old fucker." I growled when I suddenly felt ropes around me. "The hell." I grunted as I was tied up by some sort of reinforced strings.

"Apologies, as you can see the runt was a handful." The weird purple haired ninja stated. "Well he knows the shadow clone jutsu." Doto grunted in annoyance. "Well whoever this brat is, their level of chakra isn't something to laugh at, we should put the contraption on him it would be good to test it out." The buff ninja that I had fought earlier stated.

"He would make an interesting test subject." He stated. "Take his cloak and jacket off so we can place it." The purple haired ninja grumble and the other two held me as they removed my snow cloak and unzipped my jacket.

"Get off me you fucking bastards." I hissed as I struggled in their grip the purple haired ninja held this circular device that emitted purple electricity and I could feel my breathing become heavy as I began to try to get free kicking around but they had a iron grip on me. I almost broke free at the last moment but he placed one part on my back and another right underneath my breast.

"Would you look at that. The brat is a little lady." The pink haired shinobi girl smirked as she activated the device on me. I felt a shock of electricity go through me and I felt as if my chakra was being sucked right out of me. I couldn't help but shriek in as my muscles contracted, I squirmed in pain as I fell foreword.

When the pain subsided I was breathing heavily I couldn't feel my chakra and I was no longer able to move or feel. I dispelled all of my shadow clones and was trying to muster the strength to move but couldn't.

"Not looking much like a ninja now aren't you little lady." The purple haired ninja mocked as he lifted my face up. I glared at him noticing I was free.

I instantly tried to attack him using a kunai to try and cut him but he moved back just in time to avoid my kunai. I fell my vision becoming blurry as I felt him kick me before loosing consciousness.

I open my eyes to see I was in an all familiar sewer. Man why was my mind scape and sewer it's almost as if it was telling me my mind was in the gutter. "Well well look who it is." I heard a deep voice and look up to see kurama.

"Surprise, its me?" I say sarcastically. "Look at the mess you've got us in."kurama grunted as he glanced at me not bothering to get up from his laying position. "I'll find a way out once I wake up." I groaned as I waved him off sighing as I tried to think on a plan. "You can't use your chakra that device sucks it all up." He stated and I sighed. "Well it will get full at some point." I grumble trying to think of an escape plan.

"Hey kurama can I borrow your chakra ?" I asked and he cackled. "Like hell you can, you got us into this mess with your whole 'ninjas never give up' act so you can get us out." Kurama snickered and I sighed. "Fine I will." I huffed splashing some of of the water at him. "Tch brat." He used one of his tails to splash me back, he didn't look angry but he was entertained. I laughed as I was splashed by the water.

"You know Kurama you don't have to be grumpy all the time." I smile at him and he looked away. "Whatever kit." He grumbled. I smile at him when he glanced at me and I felt myself waking up. "I'll see ya later." I say as I begin to regain consciousness.

I slowly began to open my eyes to see I was hanging in a somewhere, the cell I was in was dark and I was cuffed from the ceiling I looked down to see if I still had the device on but couldn't tell cause my boobs were in the way.

I sighed and took a deep breath trying to use my chakra which resulted in a feeling of pain erupting from my abdomen it felt as my abdomen had been split open I could feel my muscles twitch and my body shake in pain as I continued to use my chakra. "Ahhhhhhhhh grahhh!" I screamed as I took a break breathing heavily and tried again trying to break free.

I tried a few more times before I realized I couldn't use my chakra. I was huffing trying to catch my breath when I lifted my foot to my face I had placed a small metal file there in case something like this happened.

I took it in my mouth but I heard voices and quickly acted as if I was still passed out. When the voices left I noticed Koyuki in the cage in front of me. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"Serves you right." She grumbled and I snickered. "Right back at you." I say as I looked at her. "Yeah I know." She grumbled looking down.

"Why do you hate this land so much?" I ask and she glanced at me. "There's no spring in this land, it's always cold. When I was little my father would always say 'you'll see when the spring comes Koyuki.' But this land has no spring, my father died, I fled. I was always running and lying, I stopped believing then and became an actress the only thing I was good at. My life just fell apart." She spoke softly.

That moment I began trying to file the chain holding me up. I had to lift my body up causing my wrists to hurt.

"That's not going to change anything you know." She stated and I kept going ignoring her discouraging words. I kept going until the file slipped from my mouth.

"told ya. It's best when you give up. It's easier." She grumbled to me. I thought about myself for a moment, what would have happened if I had given up back then when I had no one. How lonely I had been how they all treated me...treated me like trash. But even with all of that I found friends I found people who believed in me and trusted me, cared for me. If I had given up then I wouldn't have found any of them not my team not my sensei's not Pervy Sage much less Sasuke.

"You know when I was younger, no one cared for me, I was pushed around and treated pretty shitty in my village and I thought I didn't belong anywhere that no one would care if I vanished, but, but I still found friends, I found so many people that cared for me and good things happened but when you give up everything from your dreams to your hopes vanish. I'll prove to you that, even through hardships if you believe there's a chance for your dreams to become a reality!" I hissed as I let out as much chakra as I could I ignored the sheering pain through my stomach and tried to pump chakra into my arms and pry them apart. I suddenly heard a snap and I was set free from the chains.

I couldn't help but smile as I gritted my teeth from the pain.

"Now let's get you out." I say getting up slowly slightly stumbling as I walked toward the bars I gripped them about to pry them open why I suddenly felt a shock. I shrieked as I fell back, they had electric jails, great.

I was thinking of a way to get out when I heard some voices and I played dead. I heard them mutter something about how did I get out, I heard them unlock my cell and walk in to chain me up again and as soon as they were close enough I sweeped my leg underneath them and quickly punched the other guy in the face and threw the one I had tripped to the jail bars shocking him knocking him out and I round house kicked the other guy knocking him out before throwing him to the bar as well. before snatching the keys from them and taking the cuffs off and getting out the cell locking them in there.

"Hey princess no hope lets get you out." I say as I opened her door and lead her out. "Lets go this way we will find a way out." I say trying to pry the device off me when I heard an explosion. "My team must be this way." I say as I took her hand and we ran together of course I stayed in her speed.

We ran until we were half way across a bridge when a ninja threw a shuriken and then appeared behind us. " I'll deal with this bastard." I hissed getting ready to open a can of ass whooping.

"Wait wait Naruto it's me." The ninja took the mask off and it was Kakashi with his navy blue mask on. "Sensei?" I straighten up before he tosses me my jacket and ninja pouches. "Oh okay... thanks." I say putting my jacket on and my pouches as well. "Hey this place is crawling with guards lets go!" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Sakura and Sasuke running our way.

"Sakura, Sasuke !" I smile at them as they made it to us and we were off. "Here this is yours." Kakashi gave Koyuki her hex crystal back and she looked at it. "thank you." She muttered as she placed it around her neck.

We had made it to the exit when we were faced with Doto. "Well done Koyuki." She ran off to Doto who was on top of a tall platform.

"Roga! Kakuyoku! " Doto called out as the purple haired (Riga) and pink haired ninja (Kakuyoku) showed up blocking our path.

"Don't be too surprised I mean I am an actress." Koyuki smiled as she placed the hex crystal in Doto's hand. "There you have it. Another brilliant performance by the the great Yukie Fujikaze." Doto laughed as he mocked us.

"Yes it was all an act." Koyuki kept going as she suddenly pulled out a blade and stabbed Doto. We gasped as we saw the scene unfold.

"You." Doto gasped. "I told you I am an actress ." She hissed when he grasped her by the neck. "You wretch!" He yelled. "Koyuki!" I gasped. "It's okay Naruto I always knew that if I ever return to this country I'd die here." She managed to gasp out.

"Koyuki he's going to!" I called out in terror, she glanced at me. "At least I could ...Naruto thanks to you that I could stop running away in the end." She whimpered . "No all your doing is running away, don't throw your life away like this!" I yell as I watched. "I'm sorry father, Sandayu ." She gasped as she pushed him they tumbled off the edge of the platform koyuki laid motionlessly on the floor and I ran. Was she alive she could have killed her self with the katana and falling from that height.

"Koyuki!" I made it to her only to get punched in the jaw and falling to the floor, I look up to see Doto.

"Did you think you could kill me with this toy?" He asked as he snatched his cloak off to reveal an armor. "That's right, a chakra armor. Our latest prototype. "He smirked koyuki coughed and gasped for breath. I hissed and got up

"Don't touch her!" I yell running back to attack only to get punched and thrown back. I couldn't use my chakra. "Your chakras sealed off." Doto smirked and I gritted my teeth.

"Lets go koyuki, Beyond the rainbow." He smirked as he picked her up. Wings like contraptions sprouted from the back of his armor and he began to take flight. There was a explosion and he was about to escape but threw a ropped kunai around Doto's leg and I was pulled off the ground. I could barely hold my grip since I no longer had my gloves.

We were flying off and I wasn't planning to let go. "Brat!" Doto hissed as he shook his leg trying to shake me off. I held on as well as I could I tried climbing but Doto used the small katana koyuki stabbed him with and cut the rope.

"Naruto!" I heard her scream as I free fell. I looked down closing my eyes, the trees broke my fall and I landed in the snow. I gasped in pain arching my back as I screamed from the impact.

It took me a few minutes to finally be able to get up. I wobbled toward the direction of Doto and Koyuki. I couldn't use my chakra and it was getting hard to move without it.

I walked on a snow covered road searching for them in the sky. "Hop on." I turn to see Director Maniko on an electric sled. I couldn't help the smile as I got on.

"Do you know where they went?" I ask and he nodded "we have an idea which way they went." He stated and I sighed. "Give me a second I'll pinpoint their locations." I say concentrating on the chakra.It was hard because of the device but I felt Sasuke and Sakura and judging by the flares in them they were in battle, Kakashi was fighting as well.

I felt Doto's and koyuki's chakra and knew where they were. " that way." I pointed forward .

For some odd reason it was getting warm but I didn't have time to worry about that. I had lead us to them and when we came to a stop I dashed toward them Doto looked pissed and annoyed.

He did some handsigns and a black dragon came over me I felt when it made contact with my body. I gasped in pain as my body was crushed as I was hit by the jutsu. I heard my name being called out. I took deep breaths lifting my sore body up if only I could use my chakra.

"What's the matter, I hardly felt a thing." I say as I stood up. "Naruto stop he's going to kill you!" Koyuki yelled. "Trust me! Trust me I won't lose to him!" I yell as I poured more chakra into the device I bit my bottom lip as I felt the pain in my abdomen."is the chakra leaking out?" Doto gritted his teeth as he thought I was using chakra somehow. Before I could dodge he rushed toward me attacking using his armor and strength to punch me, the ice crumbled beneath me and I fell into the icy cold water.

I felt my vision blur, shit where was kurama when I needed him. "Hey kurama help me get this shitty device off!" I yelled internally and I heard him grunt as I felt a surge of chakra and the device bursted due to chakra overload.

I smiled as I began swimming upward using my chakra to make shadow clones and send them to fight while I found somewhere else to surface from. I swam until I got out the water from another hole and made two more shadow clones as the rest were destroyed. "It's over !" Doto cheered. "Not yet I told you already it ain't over to justice prevails and evil is wiped out! Every good story's gotta have a happy ending!" I smile as I began making a rasengan.

"Naruto you're the strongest ninja I've ever known!" Koyuki yelled and I smiled " yeah I know, I am going to become hokage ya know!" I smirked as I charged forward using my chakra.

Doto wasn't a ninja so his reflexes weren't that good, he was an easy target. I rammed my rasengan against his armor making it burst and fly back crashing into a the ice. I fell back taking deep breaths man did I hurt my body ached and I doubt kurama would be able to stop the pain and heal me quickly. I laid on the grass, the snow had suddenly melted away the sky was a light blue and the land wasn't covered with snow anymore.

"Now that's a happy ending ." I smile closing my eyes I was to tired to move.

"You're lucky I decided to help you." Kurama grumbled .

I drifted off I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a hospital. "Your finally up you've been asleep for two days." I glance over to see Sasuke and I couldn't help but smile. "We beat Doto didn't we." I smile and he nodded walking toward me placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled blushing slightly.

"You're reckless you know, this time you had me worrying about you." He stated and I chuckled. "Now you know what it feels like to have to wait till I woke up." I say smiling . "Yeah and it's not fun, you took forever ." He chuckled taking my hand in his. "So how's the situation?" I asked "They will have celebration to congratulate koyuki for becoming their leader again. And it's still spring outside ." He stated

I turn to see out the window. "How is it spring?" I ask and he sighed. "There never was a fortune hidden it was actually a heat generator that was hidden by the clan." Sasuke stated and I chuckled.

"So Doto betrayed his family in search for a great fortune that was never there?"

"The hex crystal was the key to turn the generator on, Doto thought it was the key to the so called fortune." Sasuke added and I nodded in understandment. "When's the celebration?" I ask. "Today." Sasuke stated and I smiled.

"Hurry up and get dressed, okay? " he stated pointing at my clean clothes sitting on the nightstand. I nod as he walked out of the room, I slowly got up my muscles sore from staying in one spot to long and from the amount of stress from not using chakra.

I slip off the white hospital gown noticing I was basically covered in bandages I remove some of them leaving on the ones that were actually on wounds that hadn't healed yet, I slipped on my sports bra, underwear, pants, shirt and jacket. Thankfully Sasuke had left me my lighter jacket that wasn't for freezing weather. I brushed my messy hair making it become fluffy and I walked out of the hospital room.

"Naruto you're up." Sakura was holding a bento with food. "Hey Sakura." I say smiling at her. "Well at least the food won't go to waste." She smiled holding the bento up.

" Here I was bringing it to you in case you woke up, you did great out there the other day. Doto is in prison now and the snow ninja were taken in custody too." Sakura stated and I nodded as I took the bento.

"Really? Well at least we won't have to worry about them now." I say happily and thanked her for the food as we started making our way to the reception of the hospital so I could sign myself out.

I was happily eating the bento she gave me. "Where's Sasuke?" I ask her. "Kakashi sensei called for him a few minutes ago to help Koyuki." She stated and I nodded in understandment. "C'mon the celebration should be starting soon." She smiled and led the way.

I smiled and followed right behind her. The streets were filled with stands and the people looked happy, there was a parade that was assembling readying for the performance to congratulate Koyuki.

"Naruto, we will be over there."I turn to see Sasuke and smiled. "Oh there you are Sasuke-Kun." Sakura smiled she was walking alongside me holding my festival food because one of my arms was all bandaged up since I over exerted myself like always.

"Sorry about suddenly vanishing, Kakashi sensei wanted me to help a bit with a few things." He stated he didn't sound excited but his voice at least sounded happy and non monotone.

"It's fine, now where did you say our seats were?" I asked as I looked over to the benches and he pointed to the one that was a little higher and closer to the front.

It was late afternoon when the parade started, Koyuki wore a traditional kimono with shades of light and dark pink and different shades of green and purple to match the ivory in her clothes she also wore a weird hat and the people were cheering as they saw her she was riding on a seat that was being carried by fancy dressed men. They proceeded to crown her as daimyo of the land and she took her rightful place as the heir.

Sakura was telling me about what happened on their end of the battle how Sasuke and her fought off the ninja and realized the center of the crystal on the armor was their weak point and how Sasuke's chidori cracked Doto's armor when I fell into the water.

She also explained that when I hit him with my rasengan it was what caused the armor to completely be destroyed and that Sasuke had trusted me even when it looked like I wasn't going to get back up.

"Naruto!" I turned and saw Koyuki. "Congratulations on taking back your home." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, although it wouldn't have been possible without your help, thank you for not giving up on me and dealing with my antics." She replied looking down slightly remembering the things she had said, I waved my unhurt arm.

"It's fine, it's all behind us now your a Daimyo and the land is no longer a frozen wasteland." I say and she nodded. "The land will go back to being cold soon, the heat generator wasn't complete but with the information we have and more research we will find a way to make it permanent." Koyuki stated.

"Huh well good luck, although to bad your going to give up acting." I say as I slightly rocked back and forth on my feet.

Koyuki smirked. "I never said I couldn't continue to act and be the Daimyo." She smirked holding up a movie script and winked."I have to go." She smiled as she left and I waved she probably had work to do.

"Wait a minute I forgot to get her autograph!" I gasped and sulked. "Tch dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed me an envelope and I opened it peering inside to see a picture of Koyuki and me, the writing read 'never give up on your dreams' and her autograph but I looked like a mummy all bandaged up and unconscious. "You guys could've tried to make me look nicer, dattebayo!" I gasped as I held the picture in my hand.

We only stayed in the land of snow till I was well enough to travel. After saying our goodbyes we traveled back to the village, it took a few days before we arrived back.

"Home sweet home." I smiled as we passed the village gates. "You guys go home and unpack, I'll be turning in our mission report." Kakashi stated as we arrived.

"Do you think we are going to have a day off tomorrow?" Sakura asked and Kakashi shook his head. "Starting tomorrow we will began team formation training." Kakashi said.

"So make sure to show up at the training grounds early." He gave his famous closed eye smile and poofed away.

"And here I thought we would finally have some relaxing time." Sakura sulked and I smiled. "It's okay Sakura we need the training considering we only have very few battle formations that we learned in the academy and we need to adjust them to our set of skills." I say happily as I stretched.

"Hmm I guess your right." Sakura smiled tiredly. "Hn." Sasuke hummed nodding in agreement. "Well I'm going home and unpacking, I have things I want to look up." I say yawning slightly. "Like what?" Sasuke asked glancing at me.

"I'm going to see if I can learn more of first aid, I don't have the chakra control like Sakura to learn medical jutsu, but a bit of medical knowledge wouldn't hurt and maybe fuinjutsu." I say shrugging.

"Good chakra control?" Sakura mumbled thinking about what I said and she smiled brightly.

"Maybe I should try to learn medical ninjutsu, like Naruto said I have good chakra control. I might not be good in combat but if I learn medical ninjutsu I can patch you two up and benefit the team." Sakura thought out loud. "Ya, you'd be a great medic Sakura." I say happily as I pat her back.

"I should check out some medical ninjutsu books and maybe I can ask for an apprenticeship, but that means I won't be going on a lot of missions." She stated and I shrugged.

"But you'll be stronger and we can try to specialize in other things and it's not like d rank missions take much time." I say smiling and she nodded.

"Well I don't see why you can't, it's a good idea getting a medic on the team." Sasuke grumbled thinking back to the land of waves, chunin exams and our last mission. If we would have had a medic things would've gone smoother.

"Well I'm going home, if y'all want we can meet up for dinner later." I say shrugging and the two of them nodded.

"My apartment, at 7 pm, I'll make sure to make some good dinner." I say smiling as they agreed and we went our separate ways. I walked down the street I could feel a few glares but ignored them, they can't hurt me anymore because I'm stronger than when I was little.

I unpacked my bags and decided to clean up the little mess in my house since Sakura and Sasuke were going to come over. I checked my fridge and threw away whatever expired and made a list of things I needed to make dinner later today and changed into civilian clothing being black tights and one of Sasuke's shirts I stole that didn't have a high collar with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back which fit me a bit below the butt although the front was tight due to my breasts and a loose light orange jacket I also took my headband off. I grabbed my frog wallet shoving it in my pocket along with the list and library card.

I first headed down to the library and quickly went to the shinobi area and began looking for a medical book and fuinjutsu scroll. I picked out all of the medic books that taught herbs and first aids but I didn't find any fuinjutsu scrolls. I went to the librarian

"Excuse me, where can I get Fuinjutsu scrolls?" I asked and she glanced at me frowning as she noticed me but ignored me.

"Um hello, I'd like to know where I can get fuinjutsu scrolls?" I said a little louder so she would pay attention to me.

"I'm sorry but you must be a certified ninja to check out fuinjutsu scrolls." She stated quickly and began ignoring me again. I couldn't help but frown as I took out my library card.

"Well that's fine, as you can see on my card I am a certified ninja and have clearance." I hiss in a low tone and she frowned as she looked up at my card.

"I meant chunin level clearance." She stated and looked away back to reading whatever the hell she was reading.

"Well I'd like to check these books out." I say placing the scrolls and books on the table. She frowned and was about to say something.

"These are cleared for even civilians, don't worry I checked." I say narrowing my eyes at her knowing she'd try something like saying only for chunin level or something along the lines to deny me services.

Although I was lying through my teeth these were all for ninja only. She checked them out and scanned my card and gave my books back. "I'll need the card too." I say waiting for it and she frowned sliding it out from the book she was trying to hide beneath probably to try and get rid of it.

The old man hokage had made sure that all of my things like my library membership, house lease, bills, medical records or bank account weren't tampered with by civilians or that they could black mail me with them since they did try to at times.

I carried my books and scrolls home before almost kicking grandma Tsunade's office door down. "Grandma Tsunade I have a question!" I raged and she looked up she was with Shizune sorting papers, Shizune sweatdropped. "Is it true fuinjutsu novice books are for chunin only in the library?!" I asked practically jumping on top of the desk, Shizune was about to scold me for manners but the Tsunade spoke .

"No, it's available to all certified leaf village ninjas, but may I ask why you want to know?" She asked cocking a brow in annoyance with my antics.

"Well I want to learn fuinjutsu but the lady won't let me check out any books and she wanted to steal my super official library card with shinobi clearance." I say holding out my library card. Tsunade frowned at what I said.

"What do you mean steal?" She asked sounding angry at what I told her. "Yeah, she also completely blew me off at first and she tried to hide my card and not give it back to me, she was also about to tell me I couldn't check out medical books either." I say frowning.

"Old man hokage was always making sure that they didn't try to mess with my official paperwork or erase my information from important documents, I'm lucky she let me check out books." I say and Tsunade looked pissed.

"Well you should've told me sooner, Shizune make sure there's a new librarian soon and Naruto if anyone tries to deny service to you like that again tell me. " she stated in a low tone.

"Right away, lady Tsunade." Shizune nodded and went to go do as she ordered.

"So you want to learn fuinjutsu?" Tsunade asked cocking a brow and I quickly nodded. "I want to learn medical ninjutsu but I don't think I have good enough chakra control so I'll learn some more non jutsu techniques." I say smiling happily and Tsunade smiled.

"You know those things are basic I could teach you and I could have Shizune teach you about ointments and poisons." Tsunade stated and I smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah I'd like that!" I squeal. "First read the book you checked out and work on your chakra control then I'll teach you. But you can start training with Shizune when ever and for fuinjutsu here." She stood up and motioned me to follow her which I did.

We walked down the halls and made it to the scrolls room, she led me inside and started looking through the scrolls.

"Here." She started handing me a few red colored scrolls and the one big one. "You should use these to study, in sure if you try hard you can master sealing ." Tsunade stated and I try to hold all of them in my arms.

"Thanks baa-chan!" I smile happily as she hit my head. "Stop calling me grandma." She hissed in annoyance making me almost drop the scrolls. "Ow ow that hurt." I whimpered as I teetered. "I'll make sure too study really hard." I grumble. " I'll bring them back when I'm finished with them." I say and she shook her head.

"Keep them just make sure to keep them safe." She added and I nodded as I walked out. "Bye! Baa-chan!" I smile hurrying out so that she couldn't hit me again, I hurried out the hokage building with the scrolls and was heading home.

After a while my arms and shoulder began to hurt from carrying the heavy scrolls especially the big one I had strapped on my back.

I went home and placed them on the bookshelf and hurried to do my shopping and maybe stop for some ichuraku since I had hours before my teammates would come. I bought some rice meat and lots of veggies to cook with. I made sure to get napkins and some drinks to go along with it too. I was carrying the heavy bags thinking of what else I should improve on when I stopped at ichuraku ramen shop. "Serve me a miso ramen!" I cheered happily as I took a seat placing my things on the floor and nearby just in case.

"Oh hey Naruto you're back from your mission?" Techicu asked as Ayame came over to where I was. "Long mission eh Naruto?" She asked and I nodded. "It was another a ranked mission. We are going to take it easy for a while though." I say smiling as teaching started making my ramen. "Did you go shopping.?" Ayame asked as she pointed to my shirt and I shook my head. "It's Sasuke's, I stole it from. Him the other day." I whisper and she laughed. "Already stealing your boyfriends clothes?" She asked and I blushed.

"It was soft and look it has the Uchiha sign on it." I say slipping my jacket off and turning so she could see and she smiled.

"He won't get mad?" She asked and I shook my head. "I sorta asked for it and he said yes I was going to take it either way." I shrugged slipping my jacket back on and rolling up my sleeves as she placed my ramen bowl down.

"Well I think it's cute." She stated and I smiled. "Thanks, itadakimasu." I say placing my hands together and began eating. "So how long have you been dating?" She asked and I thought for a moment.

"Almost five months." I say as I ate. "That's quite some time now isn't it, and what about training." She asked as she picked up another customers bowl.

"I've been training extra hard, Pervy Sage went on a mission but he will be back soon. Kakashi sensei said we are training on team attacks and I'm going to learn fuinjutsu and probably some medical ninjutsu."I say smiling.

"Sealing and medical training, both sound hard but I wish you good luck.." Ayame smiled and I nodded as I continued eating. She had to go attend other customers.

I quickly finish my ramen and sit back smiling. "Another bowl?" Teaching asked about to serve me again and I shook my head. "I'm going I have things to do." I say paying and getting up grabbing my groceries. "But thanks for the meal." I smile and wave as I left. I smile as I walk not paying any mind to the people around me or what they said. I open my apartment door and walk inside.

"I'm home." I call out although I know no ones there and I set the things down in the counter and began putting the groceries away and wipe down the counters before heading to my room and stripping as I walk into the bathroom, I draw a hot bath to soak in after my shower. I quickly get in the shower and wash my hair with my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner.

I scrub my body with a lavender scented body wash and rinse before dipping into the tub and letting out a sigh. ' hmm what am I going to do after I get out.' I thought to myself.

'I can start reading some of the scrolls Tsunade gave me and taking notes, then I can cook some meaty meal and rice to accompany it.' I nodded to myself as I relaxed and soaked.

Half an hour later I was brushing my blond hair and wearing some sweat pants baggy shirt and my light orange jacket I put a pin to pin my bangs back and slip on my socks and plopped down in front of the coffee table where the books and scrolls were at. I set my note book and pencil down and began reading the titles of the scrolls placing them in order from novice to master and did the same for the medical books. I first picked up the medic books and organized them on the bookshelf and then the scrolls leaving only the novice one so that I could start studying it. I opened it and I was instantly tired but I began reading.

Surprisingly it was pretty straight forward and made it easy to take notes on before I knew it I was already filling out pages of reminders and notes on what I was reading. At first I had thought it would be boring but it wasn't. Time seemed to fly because when I looked at the time it was already five. I placed a small piece of paper as a book mark in the scroll and rolled it up leaving it on the table as I got up stretching my back popping it .

I went to the kitchen to get dinner ready. I cut the meat up added seasoning and began cooking it while I prepare the veggies separately, I also set the rice cooker and left the rice to cook.

I began making the onigiri stuffing ready just the way Sasuke liked it with salmon in the center or tomato and meat. Before I knew it there was a knock on the door and I turned down the flame and quickly went to open it.

" I'm coming!" I called out as I opened the door to see Sasuke, he was wearing civilian clothes and left his ninja tools at home. "Hey." I say pecking his cheek and let him in.

"Hurry up I'm still cooking." I say as I hurry back to the kitchen.

"It feels weird not carrying my ninja tools."Sasuke says as he plops down on the couch. "Yeah it's cause you never take yours off." I laugh as I turn the flames back to normal and went back to cooking.

"Hey dobe what with the scroll?" Sasuke called out from the couch I glanced at him seeing he was reading it. "It's fuinjutsu, I'm going to start learning it." I say smiling.

"And this?" He asked and I glance to see him pointing at the notebook. "Those are little notes I've been taking, I thought I'd take notes to help me remember and study it." I say. "When did you out of all people start studying?" He asked "Today actually." I reply as I start making rice balls.

"Today! It seems you have real knack to it. Can you even understand it? The wording is jumbled and it makes no sense."Sasuke states and I cock a brow.

"What do you mean, it's talking about the stabilization and structural build of a seal and how to balance it." I say and he looked at me as if he had two head.

"I'm not going to question it." He sighed as he leaves it and walked into the kitchen placing a kiss on my cheek.

"How about I help you out." He says smiling as he washed his hands and dried them and began helping me make onigiri. "Sure." I say smiling as he molded them and added the filling.

Soon enough there was another knock on the door, Sasuke and I were almost finished making the onigiri and the food was ready.

"I'll go get it." I say as I rinsed my hands and went to open the door. "Coming!" I yell as I open the door. "Hey Sakura, come in." I say happily as I step to the side, she wore a light green frilled colored shirt and dark grey pants.

"Hope I'm not here to early." She smiled as she took her shoes off at the doorway. "Is Sasuke-kun here yet?" She asked and I nodded pointing to Sasuke who was making rice balls.

"I thought you were going to cook?" Sakura was confused. "Yeah he came early so he decided to help me with the rice balls." I say as I walk to the kitchen.

"Here let's start eating." I say as I set the food on the table and Sasuke washed his hands.

"I hope you like the cooking." I say shyly as we all took a seat I brought out the plates and served them.

"Itadakimasu." We all said before we began eating. "Naru the drinks." Sasuke reminded me. "Oh yeah I forgot!" I quickly got up grabbing mine and Sasuke's favorite drink.

"Sakura which flavor do you want we have orange, Mountain Dew or just coke?" I ask and she points to the coke and I brought them to the table. "Here you go." I passed her her drink "and your favorite." I gave Sasuke his.

"You like orange soda?" Sakura asked and I nodded for him. "Its his favorite I have an entire stash for when he eats here." I say. "Oh so you come here often?" She asked and he nodded. "We train all the time." I add.

"So you never told us what you were going to do for personal training." I say glancing at him. "I'm going to get Kakashi sensei to train my ." He points at his eyes as he stuffs his face with meat and veggies.

"Sharingan training?" I say nodding in understandment. "What about you Sakura, are you going to apply for medical classes?" I asked glancing at her.

"I asked lady Tsunade to be her apprentice today. It took a while but I convinced her." She smiled happily. "You naruto?" She asked I smiled widely.

"Baa-chan gave me fuinjutsu scrolls so I'm going to start studying." I smile. "Good, tomorrow we start team formation training." Sakura smiled "Yeah, we get to make combo attacks!" I cheered.

We talked about what training methods we thought we were going to do and about the missions.

Soon enough Sakura had to go because she didn't want her parents to worry although she did help me pick up the plates." Aren't you going home?" I asked Sasuke as he helped me by drying the dishes and he shook his head. "Nope, I'm staying over." He smiled proudly. "Tch fine just don't get any Pervy ideas pervert ." I hum.

"I won't, I won't." He chuckled. "Besides I left clothes here so I can change and I did bring my ninja tools just not on me." He smirked and I sighed. "You might as well move here. since your always here." I chuckle and he paused and acted like he was in dee thought.

"Hmm you're right dobe." He stated and I smiled. "Teme."

I'm so sorry for not updating last month I had minor writings block, I was going to end it after the mission was complete but you guys deserve bonding and fluff! I love you please comment and tell me what you think!

14209 words

to guest= Glad you liked the story! I have 26 chapters written but posting sparingly.

Rosymalik


	8. Drifting away

Almost 3 years had passed and boring D ranked missions were a thing of the past. The three of us had passed genin and were chunin, Sasuke was well on his way to Jonin, me and Sakura were too busy studying to take the Jonin exam with him. I sat crisscross by my coffee table jotting down little tips Sakura was giving me. "Hmm but don't you think that Sage herb would be more effective than Russian Sage?" Sakura inquired and I thought about it for a moment. "But Sage has a weird smell to it and Russian Sage smells better." I huffed and Sakura deadpanned. "Naruto-Baka it doesn't matter which one smells better but the one with the more potent effect." She frowned I could see she was holding back from hitting me. "Okay okay I get it, smell is irrelevant, efficiency is more important." I grumbled as I erased what I had written about Russian Sage. Sakura was whizzing through Grandma Tsunade's teachings, I on the other hand was struggling a bit and wasn't learning as fast but I knew how to preform first aides, some healing and cure simple common poisons. But in turn I was excelling in funinjutsu, sealing arts (funinjutsu) were just so much easier than medical ninjutsu well at least to me. Everyone who tried to learn with me complained on how nothing made sense which in my opinion I honestly don't get how they don't understand how straight forward it is.

"So to make this antidote we would use Sage, the stem of the jade flower and boil it down before adding a bit of hornstibe powder and a bit of crushed basil, right." I say underling the key ingredients, Sakura nodded and began naming herbs that could be used if we weren't able to find those specific ingredients and I couldn't help but groan slightly and began writing it down. I hated this, I like hands on learning, but Tsunade told me it would be helpful if I did a little studying on the components of the herbs and got Sakura to help me since she knew them like the back of her hand.

I stretched and stood up. "I'm going to go check on the food." I grumble after Sakura finished naming off alternative herbs for the antidote. "So Sasuke is coming later?" Sakura asked as she sat back watching me stand up and walk to the kitchen. "Yeah, he's training with Kakashi right now, they'll come later." I say as I lift the top for the rice checking to see if it was ready. "Oh okay, he comes here often doesn't he?" She asked doodling on the side of the paper. "Yeah he does, I say he practically lives here. The spare bedroom is full of his clothes, but I guess it's okay my apartment is bigger too so ." I shrugged as I turned off the rice cooker and let the rice cool so I could make onigiri. "Now that I think about it, Sasuke is nicer than he was when we first graduated, back then he'd barely speak and would ignore us." Sakura chuckled and I smiled. "Being on a team and having to work together seems to have changed us, and we've dealt with life threatening missions together, survived, and gotten stronger so he probably warmed up to us." I say smiling and I stirred the filling for the onigiri rice balls. "Mm hmm." Sakura nodded before the door opened Sasuke walked into the apartment, I had given him a spare key for if he needed to get his things and I wasn't home and because why not.

"You should've at least knocked." Kakashi sweat dropped as he walked in right behind him. "Dobe, I'm home." Sasuke called out noticing Sakura and then seeing me in the kitchen. "I'm making dinner." I called out noticing Kakashi sensei. "You staying for dinner Kakashi sensei?" I asked and he shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but I have plans." He stated. "I was just brining Sasuke back, he used up a lot of chakra and could have passed out at any moment, I leave him your care Naruto." He stated as he turned and left closing the door behind him.

"I'm taking a shower." Sasuke grumbled, I sighed and threw him a small bag of food pills which he caught with ease. "Take one, I don't want to have to go pull you out of the shower if you pass out." I say and he nodded walking down the hall. "Naruto do you need some help?" Sakura asked and I nodded, I had been teaching her some simple cooking skills but Sakura wasn't a very good cook in general but she was helpful in the kitchen so I let her help out. "You think Grandma Tsunade will give me a mission if I ask her?" I ask Sakura since she was her apprentice and helped her file mission work. "Yeah but you'll need a team to go with, I'm studying so I can't go but I'm sure Sasuke could go and you'll need to find two other members." Sakura stated as she shaped an onigiri. I nodded, "but could you ask her for me pretty please?!" I ask and Sakura sighed. "Yeah sure I'll mention it to her tomorrow. But I think I have a mission in mind." Sakura stated as we continued to make rice balls.

We set up dinner and were waiting for Sasuke who takes forever taking a shower and getting dressed, probably fixing his hair. "Hurry up Sasuke I'm hungry." I yell and I hear him 'hn' I response making me roll my eyes. "Sakura forget him let eat." I say and she sweat dropped probably not wanting to start eating without him. I had noticed that Sakura still had a crush on him but she wasn't ogling at every single little thing he did anymore which was probably why they got along better than what they used to. On the other hand Sasuke and I were almost always together, his little tendencies and teasing had only become worse and of course he had become quite bold on some of the stunts he pulled, but nether less I had gotten used to him even if I still blushed like an idiot every time he'd say something cheesy or perverted.

"We can wait for him a little longer." Sakura stated as I served her a plate and set it in front of her. "He's probably taking his time on purpose." I say as I serve myself and Sasuke walked wearing sweat pants and a loose t shirt. "I had to bandage my hands and ankles." Sasuke grumbled taking his regular seat beside me. "You could have told us, hello medical ninjas." I say gesturing to me and Sakura. "They weren't that bad." He shrugged as I served him a plate too. I rolled my eyes. "If you had a gaping hole in your stomach you'd still say, 'it's not that big a deal' and wouldn't tell neither of us." I say sighing as I began eating.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Sasuke wanna go on a mission tomorrow?" I asked and he cocked a brow. "Need a teammate?" He asked and I nodded. "Sakura said that I need three teammates to go on a mission." I stated shrugging as I ate. "What kind of mission?" He asked and Sakura spoke up. "It'll probably be B or A ranked mission depends on what lady Tsunade decides." Sasuke thought about it for a second. "Sure I'll go." He grumbled as he ate, I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eye. He was always so calm and collected, he had changed a lot from our genin days. Back then he barely spoke and always looked down on us considering us weak but nowadays it showed that he wasn't stuck up and as arrogant anymore. Although the one thing that did stay relatively the same was his hatred towards itachi although it wasn't what was pushing him forward and he wasn't looking to prove his strength against everyone of his opponents like he used to, it was still something he strived for and he had Kakashi sensei teach him everything he knew about the sharingan and varies different lighting and fire techniques. Recently they both trained together Kakashi to stay in shape and not let his skills waste away and Sasuke to learn whatever he could from our former sensei.

As far as training went I was still training with Hinata, she had developed her own version of the eight trigram sixty-four palms, eight trigram vaccum palm and the gentle step twin lion fists attack. Her father had come to terms that the reason she hadn't won against Hanabi when they were pitted against each other for the tittle of heiress was because she couldn't bring herself to hurt her little sister. All of our hard work had paid off, even her team helped out reassuring her that she was strong and being there for her when I wasn't. She finally was accepted as the heiress and her chakra control rivaled Sakura's. Hinata did learn the mystical palm technique to heal her teammates in missions. She had also mended the friendship with her cousin Neji.

I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation Sakura and Sasuke were carrying since I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about how much we had all changed since our genin days but I was instantly brought out of my thoughts when I felt an all to familiar hand on my thigh. I could feel my cheeks flush as I looked down and then at Sasuke who was talking with Sakura acting as if his hand wasn't on my thigh and inching higher for the simple tease. If I called him out for it I'd be embarrassed because Sakura was here. The bastard also was using his left hand to eat so the his right hand was all on me. "Naruto you okay, you look a little red." Sakura pointed out and I instantly waved it off. "It's nothing." I say with a slightly forced smile as Sasuke purposely moved his hand higher gently caressing my thigh as he did so and I had to force myself not to make any noise.

"You sure?" Sakura asked suspiciously and I nodded not trusting my own voice. I quickly stuffed my face with food and tried to pry his hand off me without making it too noticeable but his hand didn't move an inch and he kept the same cool and collected expression he always did. "Okay if you say so." Sakura decided to drop the subject as she resumed to explain to Sasuke how to treat his injuries and take care if his chakra system better.

This seemed to go on till dinner was over, the sneaky bastard didn't even bat an eye when he inched higher or tried to tease me. Sakura didn't even notice what he was doing since he was so discrete but she should've found it a little odd he was eating with his left hand instead of right, but she had probably figured he had injured it during practice.

"Thanks for the meal Naruto, I should head home now." Sakura stated getting up and picking up her plate. "I have to get up early tomorrow anyway." She stated smiling as she took her dirty dishes to the kitchen and left them in the sink. "Are you going to take the medic scrolls?" I asked as she picked up her belongings. " I'll leave those to you so you can study." She stated as she headed to the door. "Here I'll shut the door behind you." I say quickly getting up before Sasuke could grasp me and hurried up behind her. "Thanks, see you tomorrow and I'll tell lady Tsunade about your mission request." She smiled and I nodded shutting the door behind her and locking it. I let out a sigh, I noticed Sasuke had already picked up the rest of the plates and washing them. "You." I say pointing at him accusingly. "What did I do?" He asked looking up at me as he washed the dishes. "Don't act innocent you were feeling me all over in front of Sakura-chan" I say walking toward him. "I don't recall any of this." He says a small smile tugging a the corner of his lips. "Oh yes you were." I said walking over to him. "Hmmm it all seems like a blur. Nope don't remember." He stated as he finished up and was drying his hands. "Tch well you were." I say crossing my arms as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and buried his face in the crook of my neck and I couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe a kiss could help me remember." He grumbled I couldnt help but wiggle and try to get out of his grasp. "I'm not going to kiss you!" I say barely being able to speak without giggling as he pressed his face against mine and slightly lifted me up.

"You're cruel." He grumbled when I suddenly felt him nibble on my ear, I froze for a second as I felt him run is soft warm wet tongue against my sensitive skin. "S-Sasuke." I stammer out shutting my eyes as he did this "hmmm." He hummed as let his hands trail down my waist and gently grasp me. "W-what are y-you doing?" I could barely speak as he gently pushed me against the counter hoisting me up as he trailed small wet kisses up my jawline before kissing me. I felt him run his tongue against my bottom lip and I gave him entry letting him explore my wet cavern. We kissed his hands trailing up my shirt and I couldn't help but lean into his touch as his large cold rough hands careless me. I let out a small moan as he grasped my breast squeezing it ever so gently before massaging it.

My body felt hot and shivers ran down my spine with each one of his touches. I could feel my breaths becoming heavier and rigid as he unzipped my jacket slipping it down some and pulled my shirt up. He nibbled down my neck leaving small purplish marks as he went down to my breast, gently he pushed down on my sports bra exposing my light pink nub. He leaned down his tongue grazing over the now hard nub as he did this I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, I could feel warmth in-between my thighs and a sense of need arising from the bottom of my abdomen. With his other hand he massaged my other breast. Taking his forefinger and thumb he gently pinched my other nub which instantly perked up. "Nnngh s-Sasuke." I could barely speak, my voice was laced with pleasure my breaths were unsteady and I could feel myself longing for more. He pulled away slightly letting his hands run down my sides and grasping my hips pulling me toward him and I could feel myself melt as he pressed me against him. I could feel his throbbing member against the thick fabric pressing against my hot core. My instant reaction was to push my hips against his creating hot friction making me gasp for air as I muttered his name in between gasps.

"Naruto." He hummed my name his deep baritone voice sending a wave of pleasure through me. I couldn't help as I pressed my hands against his chest letting them run up. I could feel his bulging muscles as I did this. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I wanted him now, I could feel my body throbbing in need as he undid my pants slipping them off with ease. I let out a small hum as I felt the cool air against my skin his hands trailed up my thighs and he hoisted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and hang onto him loosely as he carried me off. Before I knew it he dropped me against the soft mattress, he instantly took his shirt off revealing his fit body, he slowly licked his lips as he kissed me. We kissed barely being able to catch our breath. Only a few articles of clothing remained separating us but somehow those suddenly became discarded. I could feel my face redden with the thought of being completely exposed to him. I could feel his fingers gently caressing my core, he smirked at me before whispering in my ear with his low deep voice. "Naruto, you're dripping." I couldn't help but try to hide my face in embarrassment but soon that all faded away when I felt his finger slowly penetrate my body. "Ahhhh Sasuke!" I cried out I was taken back.

This foreign feeling of something being inside of me made my eyes widen but before I had a chance to adjust I felt a second one slipping in. "Nnngh!" I closed my eyes I could feel my eyes swell up with tears and my breathing become heavier. I could feel them wiggling inside of me. "I'll be gentle." He whispered lowly as he started to pump his fingers pushing and pulling my insides. I could feel a small sense of pain laced with pleasure as he did this. "Shhh relax." He whispered as he gently took my earlobe between his teeth sending waves of pleasure through my body. I was trying to relax my tense muscles when I suddenly felt empty. I slowly open my eyes and my face burned a fierce red as he pulled out his thick long member and stroked himself a few times. "T-that's not going to fit!" I yell in shock as he smirked giving me a close eye smile. "I'm sure you can accommodate, you are quite a strong and capable ninja." He stated as he aligned himself to me and started to push in. I tried to speak but couldn't as I clenched myself around him as he slowly pushed into me. I could feel my inside expand as I took in his size. "Relax dobe." He mumbled his face slightly flushed in pleasure. I tried to take deep breaths and relax my tense muscles as I was spread open. I threw my head back and tried not to arch my back as I suddenly felt him slide in. We were both panting he lifted my legs up as he adjusted his position. I was trying to register what was happening, I could feel his hot throbbing member inside my body twitching ever so slightly, the more I clenched the more of him I felt. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke." I mumbled his name throwing my head side to side. "I'm gunna move." He mumbled through gritted teeth as he slowly started moving his hips and I gasped as I felt him move in and out of me. I felt as if my innards were becoming a mushy mess and a sweet sensation started to accumulate inside of me. "Faster." I mumble as he began to speed up grasping my hip and holding me in place.

I was breathing heavily as he thrusted inside of me, it felt so good when he pushed and pulled my insides and I could feel my body shake as he kept a high speed. A spell of haziness seemed to over come me as I arched my back and clenched my muscles I felt as a feeling of pleasure seemed to build up inside of me and I craved a sweet release. "I'm gunna, I'm gunna!" I cried out not being able to finish my sentence. "Me too." I heard him gasp as he pushed into me causing me to spur I shook a tugged at the sheets as I felt a suddenly release that sent waves of pleasure through my body clenched and unclenched around him as he thrusted into me. I laid motionless for a moment as I felt him suddenly pull out and a white creamy liquid covered below my abdomen, Sasuke was breathing hard his face flushed and he looked at me with a soft smile before leaning down and kissing my lips before pulling away. "I got you all dirty." He says with a chuckle as he pulls away. "It's okay I can take a shower." I say as I looked down. I closed my eyes for a moment I couldn't help but feel satisfaction as he laid beside me breathless. "We need to clean the sheets." He added when I realized I had squirted and that my inner thighs were wet with my own fluids. I was embarrassed. "I'll clean them later teme." I grumble as I tried to catch my breath.

I moved to the edge of the bed and slowly got up, my legs felt weak and when I finally stood they collapsed beneath me. Before I fell I felt two strong arms wrapped around me and then lift me up bridal style. "I'll carry you." Sasuke spoke as he carried me to the bathroom to wash off, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at how I couldn't even stand. "I guess I was a little rough on you." He sighed and I couldn't help but pout. "Shut up teme." I say glancing at him noticing his smirk.

Sasuke sat me down on the bathroom stool and turned on the shower head checking the water before picking it up and rinsing me with it. "Thanks." I mumble as he did this and a small smile tugged at the side of his lips. "It's fine, I was the one that did this to you anyway." He chuckled as he set the shower head down and took a bit of shampoo in his hands and began washing my hair, I couldn't help but smile as I felt his fingers against my scalp. " Here start washing your body with this. " grabbed a rag and poured a bit of body wash on it before handing it to me. I nodded and began washing my body every inch of it but didn't both with my back since I was going to tell Sasuke to wash it for me.

"After this we should go to sleep or you aren't going to have any strength to wake up tomorrow." He stated and I nodded as he grabbed the shower head and let the water pour on top of my head, he then grabbed the rag and started to scrub my back. "Did you check the time?" I asked. "No I haven't" he replied making sure to get all the suds off me. He poured hair conditioner in his hands and began to lather my hair. "Sit here so I can wash you hair." I say pointing to the spot in front of me and he simply obliged. I held the shower head over him and then carefully poured his shampoo in my hand before I began washing his hair. I couldn't help but admire his dark black hair, I couldn't help but smile at how different he looked with it wet and pushed down. "So how's training with Kakashi?" I asked as I rinsed the rag and poured some of his body wash on it. "Hard, I'm trying to evolve the chidori, extend it." He hummed as I began washing his back and then handed him the rag so he could finish washing. "Really, and is that all your working on?" I asked and he shook his head. "I'm also strengthening my fire techniques." He added as I gently massaged his stiff shoulder causing him to relax.

"Hmm sounds like your working hard." I say as I let my finger trace the mark on his shoulder. They never did tell me about it, I'm sure Sakura knew how he got this mark back in the chunin exams and Kakashi too. But Sasuke always insisted it was nothing and didn't like when I asked about it. After a few months I stopped pestering him about it but I was still curious since nobody seemed to want to talk about it. I sighed and took the shower head and began rinsing him. "Want to soak in the bath?" I asked changing the conversation and he nodded. After I finished rinsing him I finished the conditioner as he went to draw a hot bath. I got up finally being able to walk more and I got in with him. We were across from each other my legs between his and we fit just fine.

We were in the bath until the water got cold then we got out and got dressed. I wore one of his shirts and a pair of parties and he simply wore his boxers. I was the one to take off the bedsheets and told him to go put it in the laundry basket, I placed new clean sheets on the bed before crawling in waiting for him. Sasuke had made sure the lights were off and the door was closed before coming to bed laying beside me. I curled up next to him falling asleep. "Don't forget to put the alarm." Mumble and I felt him shuffle and get up and then get back in bed as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the blaring alarm clock and Sasuke grunting in annoyance cause of it. I crawled over him and hit the snooze button before letting myself fall on top of him and try to get a bit more sleep. "Naruto." I heard him grumble in his tired morning voice. "Hmmm?" I hummed back as he shuffled underneath me. "We have to get up." He grumbled sounding more asleep than awake. "Hn." I respond as I he stayed still probably dosing off again before the alarm clock started blaring again. I let out a tired groan not even bothering to look up as I tried to get the snooze button again. "Get up Sasuke." I grumble not moving an inch. "Your on top of me I can't." He grumbled still half asleep and I sighed forcing myself out of bed. "I'm up so you get up to." I grumble dragging my feet to my closet pulling out my orange ninja clothes. "Tch." I heard him as he shuffled out of bed and walked to the other room to get his clothes.

I yawn as I look into the mirror noticing the purple bite marks running down the side of my neck and littered all over my chest and a few scattered on my abdomen, they weren't this noticeable last night! "Sasuke! You could have gone a little lighter on the bite marks!" I yelled out in annoyance trying to think of ways to cover them up. "That wasn't what you were saying last night!" He hummed from the other room, I couldn't help the blush. "Shut up about it teme!" I yell as I took some bandages and gently wrapped them around my neck and then slipped on my sports bra and one shirt that wasn't see through. I slipped on my pants wrapping bandages on my leg and placing my pouches on, couple checking my kunai and shuriken."if we get there early we will get a good mission." I say as I slip on my jacket, grab my house key headband and slipped on my ninja shoes. I hurried into the bathroom brushed my teeth. "Okay lets go!" I say peaking into the room Sasuke was in. "Naruto brush your hair dobe." He sighed as he was slipping on his ninja shoes. "Oh yeah forgot." I say grabbing a comb and combing it.

"Okay now lets go!" I smile as he walked out, he had a navy blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his right hand bandaged, navy blue pants with bandages wrapped around his leg where his shuriken were and black ninja sandals and his chunin vest . On the left sleeve of his shirt he had the Uchiha symbol embroiled on it and his ninja headband was on like it had been since the genin days. "Got the keys?" He asked and I nodded as he stopped grabbing a scroll or two that I had prepared with ninja pills, medical kits and extra weapons. "Here, you always make them but forget to take them on missions." He handed me one and I slipped it into my pocket. "Oh yeah, totally forgot." I say as we walk out.

We walked side by side through the village. People were used to seeing us together but that didn't stop the occasional glare from some of them. We ignored them most of the time but Sasuke would glare right back at them and the Uchiha glare is something to not be trifled with. We walked in the hokage building and as always I burst through the door. "Grandma Tsunade we need a mission!" I yell as I walk in. "Yeah yeah Sakura told me you'd be coming here." She stated as she stamped a document.

"Good Morning." Shizune smiled as she organized and stacked documents and scrolls. I couldn't help but smile at her "Morning." I say while Sasuke gave her a curt nod as a greeting. "So do you have another teammate for this mission yet?" Baa-chan asked (grandmother in Japanese) and I shook my head. "No but I'm sure you can give us an appropriate teammate for the mission." I say smiling happily and Baa-chan nodded. "I have someone in mind, Shizune bring him." She stated and Shizune quickly went to go call in our teammate.

We only had to wait for a few moments for them to come in. Shizune walked in with Neji right behind her. "Now that you're all here I'll tell you the mission. The mission is for you take this scroll to the land of iron. As you know they aren't shinobi and are neutral over the villages dispute. Due to some highclass criminal movement I would like to have a kage summit but due to some previous conflicts with some of the villages we can't send a direct message due to the fact that it could be seen as an act of aggression. Your mission is to deliver this scroll to the leader of the samurai in the land of iron. There isn't much chance that you will run into enemy ninja so this is a B- ranked mission. Neji you will be the leader in this mission due to your status as jonin. Sasuke, Naruto at least try to listen to him." Baa-chan stated as she handed neji the scroll we were to deliver. "hai." all three of us proclaimed as we were dismissed .

"Man I was hoping for an A rank mission." I grumble as we walked out of the hokage tower. "Its still good pay and either way its an important mission." Sasuke stated as neji came to a stop. "Go pack food, clothes and whatever you might need for this mission I'll meet you at the village entrance in half an hour." Neji stated and we nodded in agreement as we rushed back to our respective homes, sasuke returning to his apartment to get some clean ninja clothes.

I was in my apartment packing clothes and making sure I have all I need. I sighed as I made sure that I locked all my windows before heading out to meet the team. 'Kit" I heard a familiar voice I couldn't help but smile knowing exactly who it was. 'I haven't heard from you in awhile.' I replied happily. 'hn, well there really hasn't been much to say.' he grumbled. 'but what i do have to say is to be careful.' he stated and I couldn't help but be confused.

What do you mean?' I ask confused and i could hear him growing. 'What do you think, don't forget I'm always with you and that I know what you and that uchiha boy have been doing recently.' he stated clearly annoyed and sounding a little pissed. I felt the color drain from my face as he said this. 'You could end up pregnant and don't think that the birth control Tsunade made you take will save you when push comes to shove. May I remind you that with the healing abilities you poses the injection could have been pointless.' he scolded and I couldn't help but frown since he was right there was no guarantee that what worked for others would work on me like varies poisons or medicines.

'In other words what I'm saying is if your going to things at least use protection, that's all.' he grumbled going silent as I arrived at the meeting area. Neji was waiting on both me and Sasuke who so happened to arrive at almost the same time as me. "Have everything you need?" Neji asked and I nod meekly while Sasuke hummed reassuringly. "Alright, we will be traveling to the capital taking this route." Neji pulled out a map and showed us the route he wanted us to take. "We will try and stay away from this are since the sound village is around here and we have no diplomatic status with them and its best to avoid unnecessary conflict." he stated and we both nodded reassuringly.

"Lets get going then." Neji stated and we were off sprinting toward our destination. I was at Neji's left while Sasuke was at his right we both were a step behind him and were following his lead our formation allowed both Sasuke and I to keep a look out to the sides while Neji took care of the front and back. I took a deep breath and concentrated as we moved through the forest, this was a 4-5 day trip but with the speed we were going we could possibly get there in at least 2-3 days if we minimized our resting time and took solider pills.

Before long it was dusk and we had to set up camp. "I'll take first watch." Sasuke stated as we picked out a suitable area to set camp. I nod and we quickly begin to gather wood to prepare food and set our sleeping bags. I cooked wild mushroom soup and we ate quietly, there wasn't mush to say and it wasn't as if it was an awkward silence so none of us bothered to start off a conversation besides we were all tired from the trip. I yawned as I crawled into my sleeping bag, my eye lids felt heavy and I was exhausted. "Good night." I mumble as i snuggle into my sleeping bed. "Night." Sasuke smiled as he sat against a tree getting ready to keep watch. I let myself drift away into a peaceful slumber.

3 POV

The three ninja settled down assuming their positions, Sasuke would take first watch followed by Neji then Naruto.

The forest was quiet and there was a soft glow emitting from the moon. The raven haired shinobi settled down ready to take first watch. To be honest he was beyond exhausted, they had covered more ground than they had expected to. The team would probably arrive on the second day to the Land of Iron but that was fine they'd still get =paid the same amount either way.

Sasuke carefully scanned the surrounding area letting himself memorize the scenery but it seemed completely silent, he even checked it with his sharingan for extra precaution. The night and time seemed to drag on forever but he was slowly replenishing chakra. Unlike Naruto who was a complete chakra monster, Sasuke's reserves were pretty big a jonin level at least. The only thing that seemed to be holding back was that cursemark that had been left on his shoulder all those years ago. He had told Sakura not to mention it to Naruto who for the longest of times begged for an explanation but even he didn't know much about it so he didn't say anything, but he did know it fed on his chakra and that if he used it he became stronger but with a bit of backlash of losing his sense of righteousness and doing things to hasty which was out of character for him.

There was a sudden noise making Sasuke leap to his feet in a fighting stances. He scanned the are with his sharingan, was he being paranoid from the lack of sleep but for some reason he had a feeling that he should wake up his teammates. He swiftly turned and started shaking both Neji and Naruto. "Wake up, There's someone nearby." He spoke in a low hushed whisper as he looked around making sure he wasn't attacked from behind. Both of them instantly shot up hearing what Sasuke had to say but before they could ask what had happened Sasuke's body was struck with a water styled jutsu and he was thrown out of their line of sight.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out knowing she wouldn't be able to go help him as her and Neji were surrounded by ninja. "How didn't he notice all of these enemies approached." Neji growled as he activated his byakugan and stood by Naruto's side. "Lets deal with these bastards first and find Sasuke later." Naruto stated knowing that he'd be alright as long as he was conscious and able to fight. She didn't doubt his fighting skill so she pushed all thoughts of running off to find him away as her and Neji engaged in battle with the enemy ninja.

Sasuke hissed in pain holding his shoulder lightly as he stood up before looking around to find his enemies. The four of them didn't even bother to hide themselves. He didn't even question them as he saw the music note symbol on their headband and knew exactly who they fought for. Sasuke didn't miss a single beat as he pulled out his kunai and readied himself with his sharingan. "You're Uchiha Sasuke." A man with almost white hair asked a sinister smirk stated as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, "What the hell do you bastards want?" He asked his voice an emotionless monotone as he narrowed his eyes at them. "We came here to give you a offer." The white haired man casually stated as if they hadn't just attacked him. "Hn." Sasuke grunted in annoyance, whatever they had in store couldn't possibly be good.

Sasuke wasn't a rash person he kept calm and assessed the situation, Neji and Naruto weren't here so that could mean they were engaged in their own battle or hurt and these ninja were to calm as if they knew that they had time to spare. He had to defeat them and meet up with his group. Sasuke moved quickly as he went to attack moving skillfully the ninja instantly backed up and got in a fighting stance. They engaged in battle Sasuke took all of them on at once, he wasn't overpowering them but he blocked all of their attacks and countered them respectively somehow not being able to land a hit.

Sasuke decided that he needed to target one of them or make them scatter and separate. He backed up slightly and quickly did handsigns before releasing a massive fireball jutsu. They managed to dodge and scattered just as Sasuke had planned but just as he was about to engage them he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and his hand instantly shot up to his mark. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself as he got distracted as the white haired guy attacked him. Sasuke took a deep breath and dodged all of his attacks his sharingan catching all of his movements when the guy suddenly grew another arm and it managed to land a heavy blow on his gut pushing Sasuke back and knocking the wind out of him. 'This bastard how the hell?' He thought to himself as another guy started shooting long thin sebon needles. Sasuke reacted quickly dodging them his shoulder burned but he did his best to ignore it.

"Is that all the great Uchiha clan has to offer? I had heard you were a prodigy, I guess it was just big talk." Red haired shinobi smirked, she had a turban that held her hair in place. Sasuke couldn't help but frown in annoyance the pain not letting him use his arm freely. His mind was racing with questions the mark had stopped reacting like this a long while back so why was it acting up now? In a split moment decisions he decided that he would use the mark, it's not like he hadn't trained with it throughout the years. Black marks spread across his body etching a dark purplish tone. "He's finally taking us serious." I larger ninja stated he had orangish hair and hadn't been fighting Sasuke in close range.

"You think your special kid?" The white haired guy smirked devishly as marks began spreading across his face, it wasn't the same pattern as Sasuke but still the form and shape of the marks were different. "Your outclassed kid." The guy looked down at him that's when Sasuke noticed the other three had the same markings. "And your friends won't be here to help you." Said the ninja who had multiple arms and had his hair up in a pony tail."We just wanted to test your skill and relay a message." The white haired guy mocked. Sasuke was cautious now and weary knowing the power that the mark gave, he could possibly take on one or two but four of them seemed to be a death wish.

"Tayuya." The one with the ponytail called the girl out and she nodded bringing out a flute, her fingers moving quickly on the flute as she began to play a tune. It was like everything was darkening in Sasuke's sight his head become fuzzy and everything seemed to spin as each second passed. He dropped the kunai and looked down at his hands, "What's going on, why?" His eyes widen as he realized his hands were small as if he had gone back in time and he could smell the familiar sickening scent of blood. He looked up to see he was back at the Uchiha compound, they were all alive bustling the streets smiling and doing what they did everyday, his aunts his uncles and all of his cousins going on about they're daily lives but at the very end of the street Itachi stood there his cold eyes staring straight at him not losing eye contact.

His breath hitched when he realized that he wore the same anbu clothes he had worn that day. He wanted to scream, tell them to get away from that monster in human form, that murder. But his body didn't listen to him it refused to do what he commanded him. The sun was setting and some of the clan members were heading in inside their house and some started getting ready to close their shops. But he didn't move he could only feel his blood run cold when Itachi unsheathed his katana a twisted smile spreading across his face as he began his slaughter. How many times had he seen this same scenario? No matter how many times he saw it still made him sick to his stomach, he felt his chest was about to burst with the pang of sadness and pain.

This was his torment and grief, sometimes it felt that when he closed his eyes he was back to this place watching the same slaughter over and over, but reliving it like this was like ripping open a healing wound. "Itachi. No!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as his elder brother walked toward him a sinister grin plastered on his face, Itachi swung his katana the blood gliding off the smooth cool metal. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to run and hide, vanish from the predator like eyes that stared down at him. "Dear brother." Itachi's face soften as he lightly crouched down to Sasuke's level."I've barely gotten started, I see you have brought more prey for me to slaughter." Itachi's low deep voice held a tint of playfulness.

Sasuke didn't understand what Itachi ment by this but it became quite clear when Itachi moved away and he got a glimpse of what was behind his psychotic older brother only to see his former classmates and sensei's bodies littered on the ground, deep gashes adorned their bodies and dark colored blood oozed out of them staining the ground. Sasuke was frozen in place in horror. But one person caught his attention, she had her arms tied behind her back and was kneeling a few meters away from him. "All because you couldn't kill him, why couldn't you resent him enough to search for power." she groaned her body shook and tears rolled down her face, dark purple bruises were scattered across her face. 'N-Naruto." he managed to stutter out as Itachi's katana pierced her from behind, blood sputtered out of her mouth as she let out a shriek, Itachi held the katana firmly as he yanked it down.

The sound of Naruto's ribs and flesh being cut filled the air she squirmed throwing her head back unable to withstand the pain. All that went through Sasuke's mind was how he had caused this and pure hatred for his that man who bellowed out laughs at his beloveds pain. He cackled and ridiculed the way she screamed Sasuke's name as if he would get up and save her. Itachi didn't even flinch when he yanked out the katana and with one swift motion sliced Naruto's head off. It rolled and was right before him, her features were one of a twisted and pained expression and her glassy unmoving eyes were staring straight at him.

Sasuke inhaled a quick breath before he screamed. This wasn't happening, anyone but her. he wanted and craved the sweet release of death. 'Kill him, Kill him. KILL HIM!!' were the only thoughts that went through his head. It seemed like now he remembered why he wanted revenge so badly. "Hmm you aren't even worth killing." Itachi mocked as he turned away putting away his katana. Sasuke couldn't help but try his best to move his body to kill the monster before him, but his vision was becoming hazy and he seemed to be blacking out.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized where he was, the four sound nin stood before him ready to battle when the white haired lifted his hand.

"Now listen here punk, Lord Orochimaru extends his graciousness to you. He is willing to give you vast amounts of power, power to defeat Itachi Uchiha." His words seemed to catch Sasuke's attention. How could he have strayed from his path to being an avenger? But how could he trust Orochimaru after what he did to the village? "Why does he want to kill him?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at the shinobi. "That bastard is a nuisance and he attacked Lord Orochimaru so basically a little revenge. But you don't have to answer now, think about it. We'll return and take your response then." he stated as he turned and nodded to his teammates and they left disappearing into the darkness.

As they vanished from Sasuke's line of view, he instantly collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily and tears began streaming down his face. That illusion had felt so real not only because of the way it looked but because he knew down deep in his heart that if he didn't kill Itachi it could very much happen.

Sasuke remained motionless for a while he couldn't help but glare at the ground he wanted to scream, cry or at least let out the pent up emotions inside of his chest. But he couldn't he just couldn't express himself. "Sasuke?" a soft familiar voice made snap his neck to see them approaching him.

Naruto Pov

Neji and I were fending off the sound shinobi but they were overwhelming us with numbers so I tried to even out the plane with my multi shadow clone jutsu. I couldn't help the sense of worry in the pit of my stomach as we fought. The shinobi were persistent getting right up when they were knocked down. But suddenly they all retreated and neither me or Neji knew why. Had they achieved their goal? What had they been after? My thoughts instantly shifted to Sasuke and I instantly started searching for his chakra signature. "Lets get back with Sasuke." Neji stated looking around for sasuke with his byakugan. "This way." I say as I was off.

His chakra was dilating and it was slightly colder than it usually was. What had happened during the battle? When he came to view I realized he was on the ground he shook violently as his breathing was rigid." Sasuke?" I couldn't help but become concerned as I rushed to his side and began searching for injuries. "Are you all right?" I asked and he nodded as he looked up at me made eye contact and instantly looked away. I was confused but I didn't question it as I helped him up. "You need to rest and let me check you for injuries." "I'm fine." he replied coldly as he pulled away from me and I nodded. "fine or not you need rest, I'll keep a watch out for the rest of the night." I stated leaving no room to argue for neither of them.

We found a new campsite and I forced Sasuke to go to sleep, Neji hadn't said anything and went to sleep but Sasuke couldn't seem to close his eyes. I laid his head on my lap and stroked his hair. "What happened back there?" I asked but he didn't respond but opted to just look at me and remain in silence. I couldn't help but blush as I realized he was inspecting every little aspect of my face."I guess you don't want to tell me." I sighed knowing exactly how Sasuke was when he didn't feel like opening up. I sighed and decided to let the subject go and decided that I'd simply hum and stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

In the morning we were up and ready to go. Neji stated that we should be more alert and stick close together and he also tried to get Sasuke to tell him what happened while we were fighting but Sasuke simply said that nothing had happened that he engaged battle and the enemy ran away. Neither of us belived it but we let the subject go and we ran to our destination and decided that we weren't going to be resting till we arrived at our destination.

Personally I was determined to finish the mission and head home as soon as possible. Too many unexpected things had occurred during this mission and it was literally like a nightmare. For sme odd reason Sasuke refused to directly talk to me but by the looks of it he seemed to be having an internal struggle like if he was trying to set things straight with himself something I had seen him do plenty of times even in the academy days and I understood that he needed a little space and that I didn't need to be jumping down his throat and pressuring him with useless and trivial questions.

We arrived at the samurai palace and quickly stated our business, only one of us was allowed inside and obviously it was Neji our team captin, Sasuke and I stood outside waiting in silence, we had already opted to stay in an inn that was on the way back at the village so that we weren't surveilled by the samurai and so we could get home quicker.

When we arrived at the inn Neji only got one room so that we weren't split up but told me that while I got dressed and stuff both him and Sasuke would wait outside because a lady even if a ninja still needed her privacy and I couldn't help but find that statement funny.

Soon enough we were back in the village we instantly reported to baa-chan. "So you were attacked my sound shinobi?" Tsunade stated frowning at the mention of Orochimaru's lackeys. "Yes, and Sasuke Uchiha was forced to fight inside the forest, in that matter I'm not sure what happened but the incident ended when the enemy suddenly retreated." Neji stated and Tsunade looked at Sasuke waiting for his side of the story, he tool a shakey deep breath before he bagan. "When it was my turn to watch out for enemies I heard and felt chakra signatures approaching, I instantly woke up my teammates and it was a wind style justsu that threw me into the forest but I believe it was one of the shinobi that they." Sasuke guestured to Neji and I. "Were fighting because none of the ones that went after me seemed to wind style users. They placed me under a very strong genjutsu and I managed to free myself and fight them off, they mentioned something about Orochimaru wanting Itachi dead before making they're escape." Sasuke esily spoke about it, I had a gut feeling that the genjutsu had been the reason why he had been silent for a while, it physically seemed to have taken a toll on him.

Baa-chan nodded as Sasuke finished telling his side of the story and Neji told her about how the rest of the mission went by smoothly. We were dimissed and given a few days off. I walked home with Sasuke and sighed. "Teme you head home I have'ta stop by the store and get some groceries." I stated as I stopped and he had stop a bit infront of me and nodded. "Here give me your backpack and take your wallet." He stated and I took off my backpack and also handed him my weapon hoister. "I'll start doing the laundry." He stated and I nodded as I grabbed my wallet from my backpack and hurried off to the shopping district.

I entered the supermarket ignoring the looks of dislike that were aimed toward me, even to this day some villagers simply couldn't stop hating me but that didn't matter and it didn't change my feelings and will to protect the village and those who were precious to me. 'What do you think happened to your little boyfriend?' kurama asked as I started picking vegetables. "They probably attacked him mentally, they probably used a genjutsu that brings back memories that he'd rather forget or create scenerios of his worst nightmare.' I reply, personally I was concerned and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. 'Tch your little boyfriend is more trouble than bargained for.' Kurama grumbled in annoyance and I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. 'He might be but I'm willing to put up with it.' I thought and kurama snickered and grumbled something along the lines of troublesome young romances and needing a nap.

I headed home carrying shopping bags when I heard someone call my name, "Naru-ni!" I turned and noticed Konohamaru. "Whats up Konohamaru." I say smiling as he quickly made it to me and started walking alongside me. "Did you just come back from a mission Ni-san?" He asked and I nodded. "It was a B ranked Mission what about you still doing D and C ranked?" I asked and he nodded. "I've also been practicing that jutsu you taught me, the rasengan and I can make one in each hand now." He smiled proudly and I couldn't help but smile. "Good I;m proud of you." I smile and he looks down noticing the bags.

"Did you go grocery shopping." He asked and I nodded."Sasuke seems a little down so I'm going to make him some chicken soup and tomato filled onigiri." I say."So your trying to cheer up your boyfriend huh." Konohamaru smirked and I couldn't help the slight blush that came to my face when he worded it like that. "Hmmm you could say so, they say the easiest way into a mans heart is through their stomach."I smile and konohamaru bursted out laughing. "They do say that, well I have to report to Ebisu-sensei for our mission, good luck with your grumpy boyfriend." he smiled waved good-bye before hurrying off to the Hokage tower. I arrived at the apartment and quickly got started on making food.

Sasuke had taken a shower and was sitting in the living room sorting out clothes and folding all the laundry, he always insisted the he do it since I sometimes got lazy and just stuffed them in the drawers and he hated that. "Teme when you're done set the table." I say as I made a shadow clone so that it could watch the food while I went to take a much needed shower.

We ate in a comfortable silence, Sasuke seemed to be in a much better mood than he had been in earlier and he seemed more relaxed now that we were back in the village. "So teme whats been bothering you?" I asked breaking the silence, Sasuke glanced at me and looked away before letting out a sigh. " I'm worried about you." He stated and I couldn't help but become confused. "What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "What if I can't defeat him fast enough and decides that I need more motivation and comes after you." His voice was laced with concern and I could tell that to him this felt and probably was a possibility and that he was being honest about his concern. "Well then we have to double and triple our training and it isn't like I'm not a target of the organization that he's in." I say as I look down at my plate, I couldn't help but frown at the thought that they were hunting us down because of the tailed beast.

I had never told sasuke why they were after me and since it was an S-class secret I preferred not to tell him well at least now, he had enough on his plate to worryabout the reason I would've never been able to live a normal life here or anywhere. "Itachi has powerful allies and if you want to defeat him you'll need powerful allies as well. From what I've heard the organization he's in is no laughing matter."I say as I knew a lot about akatsuki since Pervy sage wanted me to have vital information for my well being. "How much information do you have on the Organization he's in?" Sasuke asked and I looked down stirring the soup slightly with my spoon. "I know almost all that baa-chan knows, I'm their target and they will probably come after me soon enough." I grumble noticing how Sasuke was taken back.

"But I'm not allowed to talk about the reason why they're after me since that's a S ranked secret nor about the organization because that's classified information." I say glancing at him. "I see so its all classified."He grumbled and I nodded. "I'm sorry, I will get in trouble if I talk about it." i sigh as I continued eating.

After dinner we cleaned everything up and were getting ready for bed. I wore my regular sleep attire which was one of Sasuke's shirts and a pair of panties. I crawled into bed Sasuke doing the same as I pulled him close to me I was being the big spoon and he was basically curled up beside me."Good night." I say smiling and he 'hned' in reponse as we both dozed off into a deep slumber.

Weeks had passed and I had noticed an odd pattern in sasuke's behavior, he seemed really distant at times and made odd remarks. "Would you still love me if I made some foolish mistake?" "If I had to go in a long term mission would you wait for me?" "You'll care for me no matter what right?" "If I ever stray I want you to be the one to knock me to my senses." "i want you to know that no matter what I do, I still love you and will always love you." at first i disregarded them but sometimes the way he words them makes me feel that they have a deeper meaning to them. I wonder how long he will act like this.

Finally I'm fucking done BTW I had such a hard time figuring out what kind of mission to send them on and I'm sure you guys know where this is heading,

And if ya wanna know some still think narutos a guy even if her and sasuke are very open about they're relationship (blind ass people BTW) Please vote and Hopefully my lazy ass will finish the next chapter before the month ends :)

Words 10236

Rosy malik


	9. Love is about Sacrifice

"Hurry up Teme." I groan as I pull Sasuke through the streets our fingers interlocked as we passed the small crowds.

I glance back to see Sasuke smiling softly at me a bit of amusement flashing in his eyes he looked at me his head slightly cocked to the side . I couldn't help the blood that rushed to my face as he looked at me with such adoring eyes.

"What?" I asked huffing and pouting."I was just thinking about how adorable you look trying to get to the training grounds." He says and I could feel my cheeks flare a pinkish hue. "Don't say such embarrassing things teme!" I stutter out trying to avoid making eye contact. "I only speak the truth, some times I feel like I could look at you forever." He kept going and I couldn't help but look away , why did this idiot have this effect on me and how come I can never get over the little things he says.

"Hmm, but we are together all the time you should be used to me by now." I say in my defense and probably more to myself than toward him. "Well I don't and I hope I never get tired of looking at you." He chuckles lowly as he lightly squeezes my hand and I glanced at him noticing his sudden sad expression.

I don't reply but lightly squeeze his hand as well in reassurance.

We arrive at the training grounds and I see Hinata standing there waiting for our weekly spar. "Hina-chan!" I squeal as I gingerly let go of Sasuke's hand and run toward her tackling her in a bone crushing hug. "Naru-chan." she replied smiling as she hugged me back.

"Sasuke teme agreed to a three way spar for today's training." I say excitedly and I could see a ghost smile across her lips as she nodded. "Sounds fun, we could all test our abilities." She stated and I nodded rapidly.

I pull away and glance back at Sasuke.

Jumping back and away from both Sasuke and Hinata I spoke up. "Then what are we waiting for?" I let out a laugh and landed in a defensive stance they both glanced at each other and went the opposite direction before getting ready to battle.

"The rules are no life threating wounds other than that we will use gen, nin, and taijutsu!" I yell and they nodded in agreement before we all rushed toward each other clashing against one another.

Hinata threw gentle fist palms at both Sasuke and I which we managed to avoid.

Sasuke avoided it due to his sharingan and I had enough spars against gentle fist that it was instinct reflex to avoid her chakra covered hands.

As I jumped up to avoid Hinata's attack Sasuke had ducked and quickly jumped up throwing a well aimed Kunai over Hinata towards me while I was falling back down from my jump, while he did this he placed a well aimed kick underneath Hinata's chin.

Thankfully I already had a kunai in hand and was able to deflect his attack and then threw the kunai at him while Hinata regained balance she quickly sent a kick at my unguarded middle sending me back a few feet.

I hissed and smirked as I saw the light cut on Sasuke's left cheek as we all stepped back and began battling each other once again. We weren't tag teaming or helping each other out we attacked and searched for openings and ways to use our opponents attacks to take control of the fight.

Sasuke was the hardest one to land hits on due to the sharingan while Hinata could try to predict our movements with the way our charka flowed using her amazing 360 vision while I had to rely on instincts and observe to give myself advantage in battle.

This went on for hours, I used shadow clones to throw Hinata off, and use as shields against the gentle fist style, and as a distraction to overwhelm Sasuke so that I could try to hit him from behind or do feints and non feints so that I could land hits on him.

Sasuke also knows I hate it when he tries to take it easy on me so instead he tries his best to strike me down but he seemed to run into trouble when Hinata disrupted some of his chakra points meaning I could try and attack his weakest areas.

We fought till we were panting and they were trying their hardest to keep up their doujutsu.

I on the other hand had to try and preserve my chakra till they were chakra deplated and claim victory which was a strategy that Kakashi-Sensei told me about, With my large reserves I could easily out pace many opponets if I stayed clear from overusing chakra and worked hard on my chakra control and made sure to use the minimum amount of chakra to make Jutsu's.

I tried to steady my breathing as we all pull away from each other.

Visible minor injuries scattered across our bodies and we were all sweaty and dirty. "I dropping out, I can't keep my Doujutsu up and I'm nearly all out of chakra any more and I could end up with chakra exhaustion or deplation in the worst case damage my chakra coils."Hinata spoke softly as she jumped back and surrendered.

Sasuke and I nodded understanding her gentle fist style was about constant emitting chakra while keeping her kekkai genki going and even with her large amounts of chakra it was hard to keep a constant ongoing fight for as long as we had.

Also we had massive chakra reserves so it want understandable

"I'm going to watch from the sidelines."She stated her voice sounded breathless as she was trying to regain her normal breathing. "Hai, You tell us what you think we should improve on Hina-chan." I say as I charged toward Sasuke once more not hesitating as we began fighting.

To be completely honest my Teme Boyfriend and I were know for being stubborn and fighting with all of our strength and that same resolve didn't waver even for a measle spar which is why we were still pounding each other into the ground despite how tired and exhausted we were.

'Beat Your Pervert boyfriend down kit!' I heard kurama suddenly say and I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the comment.

'Really Kurama you nap for days on end and this is the first thing you ay when you wake up?' I think in my head as I barely dodge one of Sasuke's high kicks.

'Well kit at least you didn't deny the undeniable truth that your boyfriends a pervert.' kurama responded and I couldn't help but sweat drop even more.

'Really You and Pervy Sage are so extra sometimes.' I think inwardly and I could hear him grunt in annoyance.

'Sasuke would be ten feet underground and mangled if your old pervert sensei ever found out what you two little teens do behind closed doors.' Kurama grumbled in annoyance as I managed to punch Sasuke right on the jaw. We were both breathing heavily as Hinata called a tie seeing how beat up we both were.

'shut up.' I huffed at Kurama's comment.

Afterwards the three of us dragged ourselves back to my apartment where we quickly bandaged each other up.

Hina-chan and I used our medical ninjutsu and I healed Sasuke up as well so he wouldn't have so many bruises. "I should head home and get rest."Hinata stated as she took a protein bar from my cabinet and made her way to the door.

"Hina-chan lets spar again!" I yell from the couch I was currently laying on and she flashed me a smile. "Yeah lets spar again naru-chan sasuke-kun."She gave me a thumbs up and left closing the door behind her.

"Dobe you put up quite a fight today."Sasuke stated as he plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back as he visibly relaxed.

"I would've thought you would have run out of chakra so that I could claim victory."I say as I throw myself on him and laying across his lap.

I felt his rough hands start going through my messy and dirty mop of blond hair. "hn, as if I'd let you claim victory without giving it all I have."he grumbled smirking slightly as he took deep breaths closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Well what else could I expect from my number one rival." I giggle as I sat up and took his face inbetween my hands and pecked his lips before resting our foreheads together.

Sasuke looked at me a small smile on his face and his eyes visibly soften as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when he did that. "You know I love you, I love you to the moon and back."He spoke softly as he said this his voice became soothing and gentle.

I nod slowly as he held me close, I couldn't help the happy and giddy feeling I felt inside as he said that. "I would do anything for you Naruto, just to keep you safe." he said as he pulled me into a tight embrace holding me as if his life depended on it. I couldn't help but smile at his actions as wrapped my arms around him as well.

"Yeah, I know you would and so would I." I reply as I hug him back, we remain in a tight embrace for a moment. "We should get into the shower and then go get something to eat." Sasuke stated but at the same time seemed reluctant to let go.

"Then a bath together?" I asked giggling as I pulled away and looked down at him and he gave me a nod slowly letting go. I stood up stretching my sore healing muscles and held my hand out to him and pulled him off the couch. "C'mon." I say as I start stripping on my way to the bathroom and heard Sasuke's small chuckling at my antics.

By the time we arrived at the bathroom I had already stripped and was turning on the water for the shower head whilst Sasuke stripped. Like always we took our turns showering and washing each others backs before rinsing and soaking in the tub together letting our tired sore muscles loosen up in the hot water.

"Man we need to go to the hot spring to get a good soak."I say as I let myself dip down into the water as I used my hand to hold my breast down. "Hn, yeah but they are separated by men and women sides and theres no united one." Sasuke grumbled out his eyes closed.

"Teme you don't have to be with me to enjoy a good soak." I say softly hitting him and he grunted. "Too much testosterone in one place, I prefer to be with you since you're all soft and squishy."He stated and cupped both my breast simultaneously to prove his point while I squealed not expecting him do that. "Teme don't do that out of the blue." I grumbled trying to pry his hands off with no avail.

"So soft and squishy. Very relaxing." Sasuke grumbled, lightly squishing my breast in his large hands and I huffed in defeat honestly this guy have a iron grip when groping.

"Hmph fine, whatever I should invite Hinata to soak with me in the hot springs, if I were to take you you'd be to busy trying to find a way to enter the womens side to soak with me."I say crossing my arms.

"Yup I would just to be with you."He stated and I sweat dropped. "Honest much." I giggled.

When the water got cold I got out the bath and quickly dried myself. "hurry up and get dressed so you can take me out for a well deserved dinner date!" I called out as I dressed in a cute dark green top and slipped on a black pair of shorts and stockings. I quickly applied a light coat of mascara and light nude colored eyeshadow and light pink colored lipstick.

"And you say I take long getting ready."I heard sasuke grumble and I turned to see him dressed in a black pair of anbu style pants and a dark navy blue colored long sleeve with the sleeves folded up the uchiha symbol on the shoulders, he didn't wear his headband but as normal and probably out of habit his weapon pouch on his leg and a necklace I had given him on his birthday.

"Well I'm getting all pretty and cute so you can wait a few minutes." I huff as I brush my messy mop of hair and Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Hmph but you look cute with or without make up, Your dead dropping gorgeous no matter what you do."He says as if it was a well known fact and my cheeks flared up into a bright red color. "Okay okay I get it."I stutter out with a smile as I wrap bandages on my leg and put my weapon pouch on just incase since you never know and a ninja must always be armed. "Lets go." I say as I grab the house keys and my wallet.

We slipped on our shoes and locked the door as we left walking hand in hand to go get something to eat, probably sushi and then some tea and dango. We walked close to each other talking about anything and everything.

I couldn't help but smile happily as we walked without a care in the world and about the fact that Sasuke was calm and relaxed and not lost in thought or with a look of concern on his face. Probably the training had helped relieve some pent up stress and concern and he had finally relaxed enough to enjoy himself. It made me happy to see him so carefree It was moments like this I wish could last forever.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." Neji greeted team 10 trailing behind him. "Naruto? Where is he !"Lee boasted looking right past me and I couldn't help but sweat drop, did I really look that different without my ninja gear. "I'm right here, dattebayo." I say pointing at myself and both lee and tenten did a double take.

"HEH ! Naruto your a girl!" Tenten's eyes went wide as her eyes scanned over me her eyes finally resting on my large set of breast I noticed her hands immediately went to her trying to compare the difference.

"Umm, yeah I am. Am I really that tomboyish in my ninja gear?" I ask as her and lee stared at me with wide eyes. "How do you manage to hide those?!" Tenten yelled as she pointed at my breast and I lightly scratch the back of my head.

"Maybe it's because I have to wear double sports bra's to keep them in place and I guess I have a large jacket. But it's not like I try to hide it" I say nervously.

"Wow Naruto-chan you are most beautiful and youthfull will you be my-" Before lee could finish Sasuke interrupted him and wrapped an arm around my waist possessively and held out a hand signaling for Lee to stop.

"She's already taken and has been for the past three years she's my girlfriend."He states slightly glaring at lee, my face instantly turned multiple shades of red.

"Gomen lee I'm sure you'll find a pretty girl."I say as I take note of their reactions. Neji was indifferent since he aleady knew, tenten was distraught about the difference in breast size muttering something along the lines of, 'how could I have not been able to tell that she was so blessed?' and lee was sadden by the fact that I was already taken and gushing on how pretty I was.

"Well it was a pleasure seeing you guys but we are on a date, dattebayo."I say smiling as Sasuke took my hand.

"See you later Neji, Tenten, Lee." I say waving and Sasuke waving a quick goodbye as he pulled me away to get to the restaurant. I couldn't help the smile that slightly came to my face I couldn't help but think on how cute Sasuke looked when he was telling people he was my boyfriend.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed as he opened the door for me and I walked in looking around for a moment before walking up to the 'wait here to be seated.' Sign.

Sasuke walking right behind me as we both patiently waited.

"We have reservation for two, Uchiha is the name they're under." I say and the guy looks at a list looking through the names. " Sorry for the wait Uchiha-sama, please come this way." A dark haired waiter came to view he wore a white shirt,black trousers and held a notepad in hand.

He began leading us to our seats in the back. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked Sasuke as he took his seat and I took mine right across from him.

"Earl grey tea." Sasuke stated in his normal bored tone. "And what can I get the lovely lady." He turned to me with a wide smile his eyes trailing down my body, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and could see Sasuke's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Just some oolong tea."I replied meekly before clarifying.

"That's all also me and my boyfriend will also be sharing the same ticket." I say emphasizing boyfriend and I could see the waiter look slightly annoyed at the comment.

"Yeah I'll make sure to place you both on the same ticket." He stated and quickly placing the menus down and walked away. "Hn, maybe we should've picked someplace else to eat." Sasuke grumbled as he leaned on one hand.

"But we've already ate at other places, and it took two months to get these reservations so no way in hell we aren't eating here." I reply quickly as I open up my menu looking at the different items on it trying to decide what I wanted to eat. Sasuke sighed in defeat and opened up the menu looking over it and deciding what to eat.

I couldn't help but sweat drop, I didn't know what half of the items on the menu considering this was the first I had been in such a fancy restaurant.

It's not like I didn't eat or make sushi but the names were confusing.

I glance up at Sasuke as he looked at the menu and set it down quickly. "What are you going to get?" I asked him. "I'm getting this kind of sushi. " he stated pointing at what he had decided on getting.

"Well I can't decide." I pout as I look back at my menu. "Just get this its a mixture of different kinds and you can try many flavors." Sasuke suggested and I nodded taking his word for it. "How can you pick one so easily?" I asked grumbling not understanding how Sasuke knew what most of the sushi was and which one he liked and didn't like if he'd never been here before.

"Well my parents were head of my clan, so we went to many fancy parties and restaurants when I was younger and my mom liked making different kinds of sushi."He replied shrugging and I nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to trust you." I say smiling not pushing the subject much further.

"Are you ready to order." The waiter asked us, well more to me than Sasuke since he was staring directly at me. "I'll get this item here and my girlfriend will get this other one."Sasuke stated doing all the talking and I let him since I knew he was already annoyed with the waiter.

"Yeah sure i'll get it right away." The waiter quickly wrote down the order and hurried off noticing the murderous look on Sasuke's face.

I gave Sasuke a large smile and I saw him sigh and calm down before returning it. "So I see you've relaxed a bit more." I say referring to how tense he'd been recently. he gave a small nod.

"I've thought a few things over but I've settled it so its fine don't worry about it." he stated smiling but for some odd reason I didn't feel like it was fine, like if the reason that he had been so distracted was not something that had been settled but I let it go according to his wishes.

"I'm glad you have it figured out, I don't like seeing you stressed out the way you were." I say reaching over and taking his hand.

"I like seeing you smile and enjoy yourself." I say giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and pulling my hand back.

Just then the waiter placed our tea's on the table. "I'll be bringing your dish momentarily." The waiter stated and quickly left .

I smile as I gently picked up my cup gingerly blowing t th esteaming hot tea before taking small sips. I could taste the hot tea and I smiled enjoying the taste."Mine taste pretty good, what about yours?" I asked as I picked up his cup of tea taking it from his hand, before taking small sips from it.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment before he laughed, my cheeks flushed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked as he shook his head slightly.

"You look so adorable and the way you just grabbed my drink right out of my hands before I could take a sip out of it." he smiled teasingly.

"Well I just wanted to taste it." I say pouting slightly as he teased me for my antics.

"Is my tea good then?" he asked in amusement and I nodded. "Yeah, I like the taste of it." I grumble wondering if what I had done would be considered bad table manners.

He simply smiled at me and nodded I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, if it had been bad manners he'd definitely know since he was from a prestigious clan and had been son of a clan head.

"So how's the medical ninjutsu going?" he asked and I let out a long sigh. "You already know how bad my chakra control was and granny Tsunade is drilling it into me like crazy." I huff slouching and pouting.

"Don't worry babe, you'll get it down at some point." he stated with a sympathetic smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I guess your right but that doesn't mean I'll get it down like Sakura, she's like gifted for it." I groan out and he chuckled.

"And your talented in funinjutsu and very few ninja excel in that tenten is good at it but doesn't know it like you do ." He pointed out complimenting me and making me smile. " I guess your right I am really good at funinjutsu. " I say as the waiter gingerly set ur plates down avoiding sasuke probably feeling the killing intent literally oozing off him.

"It looks so good." I say smiling as I picked up my chopsticks and saying my thanks before digging. "Mmmm they're so good." I moaned happily as I munched on the sushi.

I held onto Sasuke as we walked home, after the incident with the waiter had blown over the date had gone smoothly and we were smiling and talking as we headed home instead of getting dango.

The only concern I had was with how vague Sasuke was being with me as if he was trying to shut me out.

At first it was subtle but it seemed he was once again over thinking things and would space off for moments and he spoke in a calm voice taking in every moment. I wanted to wave it off at first but there was this nagging feeling in my gut that something wasn't right but I knew that even if I asked I wouldn't get a response that I would have to figure it out myself.

The second we arrived to our apartment I was pinned against the wall. "S-sasu.." I wasn't able to finish my sentence before his lips were pressed against mine moving in sync. "I love you." he muttered as he pulled away gently holding my chin up as his dark colored eyes looked down at me as if I was going to suddenly vanish into thin air and then crashed his lips against mine this time deepening the kiss.

I let his tongue explore my wet cavern and his hands trailed down my side before lifting me up against the wall.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart pound against my chest. I ran my finger through his soft black silky hair and let him take dominance. I wanted to continue kissing him but I needed to breath and I pulled awy gasping for air as he did the same but quickly started leaving sloppy kisses down my neck. "Whats with the sudden enthusiasm?" I asked biting my lower lip as his cool hands trailed up my back underneath my shirt and unclipped my bra.

"I'm always like this." he muttered as he left love bites down between my breast I couldn't help the little moans that escaped my lips when he did this. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as he groped me gently and began undressing me. "I was just saying because I've noticed that lately.."I couldn't finish my sentences and the questions I did have were soon forgotten as he bit down and sucked on my sensitive skin.

I let out a gasp and arched my back. "Nnngh!" I helped out he lifted my shirt taking it off and throwing it off to the side while I tried desperately to get myself together. "Let's take this to the bed alright." He stated as he pulled away and looked up at me a small smile spread across his face, I couldn't help but nod slowly and meekly when he looked down at me so tenderly. I didn't say anything as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me to our bedroom. This time he kissed me but gentler and not as needy as he had earlier.

"I love you so much." He mumbled between each kiss as he laid me down removing each article of clothing off my and tossing it to the side before he started stripping a well. I smiled softly at him as he hovered over me kissing me softly and gently as if he was being careful enough not to break me. His hands roamed my body not leaving anything untouched, shivers ran up my spine as he did this.

"I love you too sasuke no matter what." I say and he paused for a moment before kissing me again.

_ (yeah skipping smut lolz)

I tried to catch my breath as I felt sasukes member pound into me.

"F-fuck!" I managed to yelp out as he did with me as he pleased. My body trembled at the amount of orgasms I'd had and sweat beads were rolling down my body and cum coated my inner thighs as it dripped out of me.

We had started off by making love and being slow and caring but both of us being horny chakra powerhouses we were fucking orgasm after orgasm.

Sasuke pulled my arms back as he pounded into me and I moaned not knowing what anything was my mind was hazy and all I could think of was having that sweet release. "Fuck Naruto I love you so damn much." I heard Sasuke grunt as he pulled my hair back roughly making me moan in the progress.

"I love you too..." I managed to breath out as my body shook once more as I felt another orgasm and I clenched around him gasping for air. " I love you so goddamn much it's ridiculous." I groaned as I was coming down from my high as he thrusted into me unmercifully.

"Fuck naru-" he moaned as I felt his warm seed fill me up again and I let out a moan feeling it drip down my thigh. I breathed heavily as I tried to gather my strength to stay up and not collapse on the bed again. Sasuke turned my face to him and kissed my lips. "I love you and don't forget that." He muttered as he pulled out and laid me down before going to get a towel to clean up.

(I lied about skipping the smut entirely lol)

"Here." He held it out and I looked over at him and took and sat up. "You didn't take it easy on me like I thought you would." I smiled and he shrugged. "Slow and steady doesn't suit either of us." He chuckled and I handed him the towel after cleaning up.

"It's 1:00 am we should get some rest." I say yawning as I plop back down stretching before grabbing the covers and pulling them over me. "Guess your right." He nodded as he laid down with me.

I curled up beside him and smiled. "Mmmm so cozy." I say and he pulled me close. "Goodnight babe." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. "Goodnight." I say drifting off into sleep.

I woke up feeling the bed empty and cold. Yawning I sat up and frowned.

"Where's Sasuke." I grumbled becoming annoyed he knew I hated when he left without telling me and even more when it was a night after sex.

I rolled my eyes. 'He's probably training.' I thought to myself as I stood and yanked the bed sheets off and threw them in the laundry basket. I walked to the linen closet in the hall and pulled out a clean set of bedsheets before walking back to the bedroom and fixing the bed. I stopped in front of the mirror looking at my naked figure I had love bites all on my chest they were healing quickly but they were there.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed at how I woke up in a lonely empty bed but I waved it off being how much it happens. I walk into the shower and quickly get in and began scrubbing all of yesterday's sweat off.

'Somethings wrong kit.' I heard a deep demonic voice inside my head.

'What do you mean kurama?' I asked as I shampooed and conditioned my hair. 'Lover boy left too early this morning and suspiciously.' The fox replied and I cocked a brow. 'Go look for him.' He stated and I nodded . 'I'll get dressed eat something and look for that teme.' I replied as I finished my shower and quickly dried off and walked to my room to get dressed. I put on some clothes and went to the kitchen serving myself some cereal for breakfast.

'Hurry kit.' Kurama grumbled and I sighed 'alright alright.' I replied to him and ate quickly before strapping on y ninja gear and zipping my jacket up before going to my room and getting my head band as I walked out of my room I heard the front door. "Coming!" I yelled out tying my headband on.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji what are you guys doing here?" I asked cocking a brow. "Get ready Naruto we have a mission right now we will explain on the way."Shikamaru spoke quickly and my smile vanished. What happen?

I couldn't help but grit my teeth as shika gave me a briefing of the mission. I knew something was off and had done nothing about it! Sasuke had left the village and fought Sakura knocking her out and causing some damage by the villages front gate.

Sakura was strong but was more focused on her medic ninjutsu than her tai jutsu or ninjutsu so it was obvious why she hadn't been able to stop him and he specialized in speed unlike her who specialized in strength which put her at a disadvantage.

We arrived at the Hokage tower and hurried to granny's office.

"So this is the team you picked out Shikamaru." Granny Tsunade spoke her eyes scanning the team. "I'm sure you've already been briefed on the mission by shikamaru and Neji you're mission is to capture Sasuke and bring him back no matter what." She stated he voice firm and we all glanced at each other and nodded.

"Naruto." I heard a frail voice behind me and I turned to see Sakura standing in front of me. "I know I failed my part, I didn't think he'd attack otherwise I would've done something flashy to alert the village. I'm sorry that I messed up but please bring Sasuke back. If he becomes a rogue it's all over for him." She stated her bottom lip quivering as she looked down in shame.

"Don't work Sakura, I'll bring him back." I say smiling at her but my chest felt heavy.

All this time he had been saying goodbye. I should've known since it had been so obvious, the way he constantly told me he loved me and that mentioned he would return and how he had to do something for a purpose because he loved me. It had been clear as day and last night how he muttered and went on about how much he loved me.

This wasn't a sudden action this was a thought out decision. I wondered how long he'd been plotting this? When did he start thinking that the only way to get stronger was leaving?

'Kit this isn't the time to think of those trivial little details, what you have to focus on is bringing him back.' Kurama brought me put of my thoughts and I gritted my teeth, he was right the when didn't matter now what mattered was bringing him back and preventing him from becoming a missing nin because if he did turn rogue... my stomach clenched at the thought of a bounty on Sasuke's head much less leaf hunter nin going after him. I bit my lower lip as I remembered how Zabuza had to resort to mercenary work and could never stay in one place due to hunter nin trying to kill him all the time.

I don't want Sasuke to suffer those kinds of mishaps I wanted him to be safe.

"We believe he is heading to orochimarus's hideout but if he leaves the land of fire, I doubt we will be able to bring him back." Granny Tsunade stated seriously as she entwined her fingers and looked down at us.

"Neji you will be the Jonin in command in this makeshift squad due to your high rank and Shikamaru you'll be second in command." she stated before glancing at me. "Naruto are you sure you'll be stable enough for this mission, I know how close you and Sasuke were." Her voice soften slightly but I Looked up at her determined to bring him back.

"No need to worry Granny, I knew him the best and i'll knock some sense into that thick stubborn skull of his just like I always have." I stated giving her a curt nod and she smirked.

"You are dismissed." She stated and we all choursed a 'yes m'am '

As we were about to head out of the office I noticed Sakura she had bandages wrapped around her left arm and her eyes were a puffy red. "Naruto i'm sorry." she started off her bottom lip trembling. "At first I thought I could reason with him and I didn't go all out from the get go and I should've caused more commotion or done something so that others would've been alerted but he was to fast. I couldn't land many hits on him and he hit me with his lightning style before hitting my pressure point. I'm sorry." She began crying. "If I had only worked on my taijustu and speed just little more and not only focused on my medical skills then I would've been strong enough to stop him." Her voice cracked and she furiously wiped her tears.

"I believe you can bring him back, so please don't let him mess up like this."She sniffled and gave a small forced smile. "Please save Sasuke." She finished and I nodded trying to hide any emotion.

"I won't let that idiot Teme betray the village don't worry saku-chan."I smiled and looked back at my temporary teammates. "We have an idiot to catch." I say and they nodded and we hurried out to complete our mission.

We settled our formation and were hauling ass to where sasuke was. "Kiba can you smell him?" Neji asked as we ran through the trees. "Yeah but hes with other ninja ." Kiba stated as he sniffed the air. "Naruto?" He asked asking for chakra readings. "I'm sensing 11 chakra signatures all in the Jonin category. It feels as if they six of them are severely deplated but five are still moving forward. I think the six that are deplated are leaf shinobi since they feel familiar." I state and glance at Neji. "Well it seems your right and there was a battle up ahead so the enemy should be weakened." Neji states. "There were Jonin returning from A and S class missions today so they were probably already weakened when they engaged battle with the enemy shinobi." Shikamaru informs since he spends time in the hokage office helping sort out paper work for granny when sakura is in the hospital on her shift.

"Naru any severely injured shinobi you'll quickly heal them while we gather intel about the enemy and their abilities, make sure not to drain your chakra too much since you might end up having to battle even while being the teams medic."Neji stated as we approached the leaf shinobi. "Don't worry I'm a chakra powerhouse for a reason." I say as we arrived.

"Back up so quickly?" one of the jonin asked cocking a brow as they were doing simple first aides on their wounds. "We were sent to trail those nin that attacked you, Naruto here is a medic she'll treat your wounds quickly but first tell us about the abilities of the ninja so that we can have more precaution."Neji stated as I immediately went to work and began healing them that seemed to be in the worst condition and stabilizing them so that they could return to the village and get full treatment.

My hands were slightly shaky as I preformed medical ninjutsu and healed any internal bleeding and life threatening injuries on the jonins, it was at times like this that I wished I was as talented as Sakura in medical nin since she was faster and had more skill in the art than I did.

"alright naru lets go you've stabilized them all?" neji asked and I nodded my head as we dashed off in pursuit with more information in tow.

"Slow down they're up ahead and they might sense us, Naruto you find Sasuke and drag him back to the village we will try to keep the other preoccupied." Neji whispered as he scanned our surroundings.

I couldn't help but frown at the traps they laid around we all glanced at each other and split up choji and shikamaru making sure to be near each other because of their compatible teamwork, neji tried to stay in the middle to make sure he could keep an eye on us and get to us if something were to happen or warn us if some trap was near us. For a moment I wished ino had come so she could relay our messages mentally without having us talk or give away our location.

I moved cautiously as I searched for Sasukes chakra signature and when I did I felt it was dangerously and growing cold by the second. I maneuvered myself through the trees cautiously trying to avoid any traps. That's when I heard a massive boom and I saw that there was a large ninja who had begun combat with choji and that was our Que the enemy quickly started moving and we quickly started a pursuit.

"Shit!" I heard Kiba hissed as he was entangled in some sort of web and then it caught Shikamaru I quickly made a clone and hid off to the side while letting my clone try to fight the enemy while I suppressed my chakra and hurried to free Kiba and Shikamaru.

I moved cautiously letting myself slip through the shadows of the trees before I heard a loud tearing sound.

"How did you break my web?" the enemy hissed and Neji glared. "Unfortunatley for you as a Hyuga I can see chakra and am able to mold and disrupt it at will so I will be your opponent." he hissed as he moved quickly to Kiba and Shikamaru setting them free. "Shikamaru your in charge now go!" Neji urshed us out and we quickly obeyed not wasting anytime to catch up to the advancing enemies.

"There's only three of us left and we lost our muscle and eyes."Kiba grunted as we got in a three man formation. "Don't worry they are strong and capable they will join us after they finished their battles." Shikamaru stated but I knew he was concerned for them just as much as us. "We have to complete the mission, and if they're hurt i'll heal them on the way back." I stated as I felt a fist connect with my face making me fall back. "Well well if it isn't the pathetic and weajk leaf shinobi. " A man with white hair grinned as he oozed of killer intent.

"Naruto?" I heard Shikamaru call out my name and Kiba shout his justu.

I hadn't expected the attack so I hadn't braced myself and I had been running full speed forward, the hit had sent me back harshly and I had hit the back of my head against the tree, It took me a second to get myself together before I got up in a Immediate fighting stance.

"There's no time they're almost to the border go!" Kiba shouted as he entered combat. "Don't lose to him Dog breath!" I yell as shikamaru and I made a run for it.

As we were running I suddenly felt Sasuke's chakra pulse and become stronger. "Somethings off." I stated as we ran. "What do you mean somethings wrong?" Shikamaru asked and I pursed my lips.

"Sasuke's chakra, Its pulsing.Chakra doesn't usually pulse" I say furrowing my brows as they came to a stop.

" Once you get to the border Lord Orochimaru will be waiting for you go. "I heard a female voice say as we came up to the last enemy I could see sasuke's figure disappearing into the trees and she smirked as she looked at us.

"This is as far as you leaf scum go." she stated I noticed her sound shinobi headband and frowned so they were Orochimaru's underlings.

"Shika can I leave this bitch to you? I have to catch up to that teme before he makes it to the border." I say glancing at him " I was about to suggest the same thing." He grumbled before getting in a battle postion. I formed te handsign for shadow clones and henged into a weapon. "I won't let you pass, So you might as well forget it. " The red/pink haired shinobi yelled as she sent multiple attacks at all my shadow clones which some evaded. the shadow clone that held me in my kunai henge threw me past her and I quickly unhenged before taking off after Sasuke.

I followed his erratic chakra signature when I came to a grassy clearing and a white haired man with a light gray kimono stood in the center Sasuke had already passed him and was quickly running to the border.

I clenched my teeth I had to end this battle quickly. "Rasengan!" I yelled as I attacked with my rasengan his body grew bone like features blocking the attack making me hiss in annoyance, this guy wasn't a push over. I quickly pulled out my Kunai out of my storage seals from my hands and charged it up with wind nature throwing it at him which he quickly dodged or blocked with his bone like structured body. "My names is Kimimaro former leader of the sound five and I shall not let you pass. "he stated as we began our battle. he tried to shot me with his finger tips and I barely managed t dodge them I quickly began to make shadow clones.

'Kit the idiot is getting away,he'll make it to the border if you keep wasting time like this.' Kurama grumbled as I moved quickly fighting the bone style user.

'I know but this guy I can hit him but his bone absorb all the damage , I'll never get anywhere at this rate and my rasengan doesn't cause as much damage.' I hissed as I avoided all of his attacks and managed to sneak in a few hits but none of them seem to be making much damage.

Our battle was quick paced I moved swiftly and quick due to all the training with hinata and Sasuke. The biggest problem was that my hits wouldn't make it through but his did and he was one hell of a heavy hitter. I could feel bruises form and Kurama as trying to heal them as they came so that I wasn't being too affected by them. I made rasengan after rasengan and tried to use Windstyle: air bullets but this guy was hell of strong and even if my attacks were causing damage he didn't show it.

I was becoming desperate if I kept wasting my time here i'd be to late to catch him. kimimaro was about to attack me when a flash of green instantly attacked him. "Reinforcements have arrived!" lee yelled as he began hand to hand combat with him. "Lee!" I yelled happily as I saw him.

"Naruto you have to go catch the love of your life now go my youthful maelstrom!" he yelled as he began opening the inner gates and I smiled feeling a sense of relief.

"Thank you i'll bring him back." I say as I dashed off, I had expected Sasuke to make it far but his body must still be a little weak from what ever the hell he did and the damage Sakura had left him with.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he finally came to view in the valley of the end. "Naruto." his voice sounded emotionless as he slowly turned around his face contoured into one of sadness. "Sasuke please don't do this." I started off it took everything in me to control my emotions and not burst into tears.

"I have to, its the only way. "He stated looking at me sadly. "Why'd you come? I wanted to leave without having to face you like this naru." he spoke softly I could feel my chest tightening and swelling with emotion.

"Its about him isn't it, Your willing to throw everything away just for that revenge. I thought we agreed that i'd help you that you didn't have to carry this burden alone." my throat felt dry as I said this.

"No, this is my burden and i'll carry it, you just go back to the village. Don't meddle with things that aren't of your concern." He gritted his teeth and spoke harshly as if he were trying to discourage me.

"No, what your doing is a mistake and I won't let you committee it." I spoke as I balled my fist up defiantly. "Just go home." he growled as he began to build up his chakra a angry expression cross his face. "I said no, unless you come with me." I stated unmoved from my conviction.

"You can't stop me Naruto, I've already made up my mind." He hissed as he activated his sharingan and launched himself at me.

My world seemed to crumble down in a flash. My body reacted instantly and we began the battle. This wasn't like our spars because this time a certain kind of killing intent was behind each one of our calculated moves. Neither of us was holding back and it felt like if was fighting an enemy not someone that I loved very deeply. I didn't know what to feel as we used our highest levels of justu to attack each other both aiming to severely injure. Sasuke had this unknowing strength behind his attacks and I could tell that a dark charka leaked from that mark on his shoulder. At first it took me by surprise almost making me loose the battle but after feeling the sickening intent it gave off I figured why they hadn't told me about it before.

I blocked Sasuke's punch and quickly dropped down and try to kick him off balance. 'Kurama help me out!' I yelled internally and I felt the chakra bubble up inside of me. the charka felt pure and clean of malice but it amplified my feelings of anger and betrayal so the tails began to form. 'Kit I can only give you a certain amount otherwise you'll lose conscious and could kill him.' Kurama stated and I frowned but understood where he was coming from.

"It's fine this is enough. I'll take it from here.' I replied as I punched Sasuke pushing him back a few feet.

"You don't need to do this alone! Why do you insist in pushing me away?!" I yelled my voice sounding rough due to the chakra that was overflowing my system.

"You don't need to understand why I do what I do just accept it and let me." He hissed back as he stood up and dodged another one of my punches but Kurama's chakra swerved and hit him from behind making him gasp for air.

"Damnit Sasuke why do you have to be so goddamn selfish!" I cried out as I dodged his lightning reenforced blade.

"I've always been this way Naruto and you've known it." He replied his baritone voice resounded as he kicked me on the side of my face throwing me to the ground I rolled out of the way as he kicked down at me.

I wanted to cry but pushed away all emotions as made a shadow clone and launched it at him I could feel a second tail forming and knew I had to get ahold of my emotions. "Please don't go." I manage to groan out as I threw a series of punches and feints at him.

He didn't reply but his frown deepened. It looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. I tried to form chakra scalpels in my hands but couldn't so I jumped back trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do to take him down.

"Just let me go dammit, I don't want to have to hurt you." He hissed and I bit my bottom lip as I did the handsigns for another air bullet.

"I can't. I know orochimaru wants you for your body and I can't let you go knowing that... that monster will have ahold of you. Don't you remember what he did to us at the chunin exams three years ago? He killed my gramps and nearly killed me and Sakura!" I yelled as I desperately racked my brain trying to think of the handsigns for another jutsu when I remembered a paralysis funinjutsu maybe I could use it on him.

'But the seal would take time to make. I need to distract him.' I thought to myself.

"I know what I'm doing. And our goals align so I'll do what I have to." He stated charging up a chidori. His skin started turning a pale gray color and the whites in his eyes a dark grey black and his hair grew, his once navy blue black hair turned into a pale navy blue and a weird dark blue patten appeared on his face. Two giant wings sprouted from his back and he gave me a sinister smile. "Go home." He stated firmly.

I took a deep breath to recollect myself. I eased myself on my hand and got in a fox like fighting pose. "I never go back on my word and I swore I'd bring you home and I also swore I'd protect you and love you ... so I can't go home." I stated as I concentrated my chakra to my legs and arms launching myself forward.

'I will have to finish this with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Funinjutsu is to dangerous in a fast paced battle like this.' I thought to myself.

There was shockwaves as we both blocked each attack. This was it we had used up most of our chakra earlier and now we knew that it was futile that we land the finishing blow.

'I need more chakra Kura!' I yelled internally. "Your body cat handle more." He replied as I dodged an attack I gritted my teeth and focuses on making a kyubi chakra rasengan. "This is the end Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running toward me with a chidori and I did the same.

Our jutsu collided and everything went in slow motion as I watched my arm being pushed back and sasukes chidori slip past my defense.

I watched him, I couldn't force myself to let my rasengan hit him and I let it dispel.

I felt a burning sensation on my chest, I coughed and tasted a metallic copper taste in my mouth as I looked down. I felt my ribs crackle as Sasuke struggled to pull his arm out of the middle of my chest. Breathing became difficult but I didn't seem to understand what was going on or register what was happening as I screamed out in pain.

I could barely think straight as I felt the agonizing pain that rippled through me.

"N-naru-to." Sasuke stammered my name out as he pulled his arm out and caught me as I stumbled to the ground my vision was blurry and I could hear his voice calling out to me. Tears swelled into his eyes as he slightly shook me going on about staying awake.

'Kit stay still I have to heal this goddamn hole.' Kurama basically growled out in anger. "D-don't go, don't leave me alone, please." I manage to cough out I could hear that my voice was distant. The pain was becoming numb and my body felt stiff.

Tears trailed down sasukes face his eyes swirled into an odd pattern. "I have to go. I have to protect you, from him." I heard him say as he pulled out the small medical kit I had given him.

"Your wound, its healing." He stopped and looked up probably sensing the back up squadron. "What if he comes back to take everything away from me again, but then here I am hurting you." He mumbled as he gently touched my cheek.

"Don't leave for revenge, please." I mumble reaching out to him placing my cold shaky hand on his cheek. "This isn't about revenge or vengeance anymore." He stated sighing as he placed his hand over mine.

"I love you, I'm sorry I always hurt you." He spoke softly as he leaned down. I felt his cold lips against my forehead and I realized it had started raining. He placed his shinobi headband in my hands. "Please don't leave me... I hate being a-alone." I croak out as he frowned bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as if telling himself that he had no choice.

He didn't even glance at me as he stood up and started leaving. I slowly lifted myself. 'Kit stay still!' Kurama shouted but I ignored him. I used the last of my strength to scream as loud as my healing lungs could . "S-Sasuke Please!" But he didn't look back just kept moving forward until his body vanished into the thickets of the forest.

I fell back and clenched my hand trying to hold back a sob. He was gone, my best friend, my rival, my love. He didn't even look back as he did. My throat felt tight and I held my breath as my body shook. Don't cry don't cry I told myself . My jaw hurt from holding back tears as did my eyes.

'Just rest kit.' I heard kurama say as he healed me. I looked up to then dark skies and took a small deep breath as my vision blurred. Dammit... I couldn't even save him.. I thought to myself as my vision darken and I passed out.

I woke up to see the familiar ceiling of the hospital I didn't even bother to move. I could feel my chest tighten and swell with emotions. "Naruto! " I didn't move when I felt Hinata hug me Sakura and Shikamaru stood beside her.

"You were badly injured ." Shikamaru stated as he reached out and took my hand comfortingly.

I wanted to smile tell them I was okay now but I wasn't my heart hurt and I felt like breaking down, I felt that if I said anything I'd just let it all out.

"Naruto. Sasuke he ... he left. I know you tried your hardest and I'm sorry." Sakura stated sympathizing with me.

I looked down clenching my hand holding back my emotions. "It's okay naru. We will try again. If I had been sent as well. If we would have made the mission a more urgent one. It's our fault he left." Hinata stated frowning. "You've been out almost four days. Lady tsunade hasn't marked him a missing nin yet and won't until she gets your report. " Sakura stated trying to comfort me.

"I'll report to her as soon as I'm out." I say my voice raspy, Hinata handed me a cup of water.

I gingerly took it and drank.

Granny tsunade patted my back as I told her what had happened what was said and not leaving a detail out.

"What could have pushed him? I wonder if he had a run in with psychotic older brother. "She mumbled and I looked up at her.

"Itachi and kisame had wanted to capture and kill me since our last run in so it would make sense why he's desperate to kill him, not in revenge but to protect me." I say looking down at my hands.

"We won't mark him down as a missing nin but just hope orochimaru doesn't corrupt him or take his body as a vessel." Granny Tsunade stated as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be resting and taking low rank missions till I'm sure you've healed." She stated standing up and I nodded.

All I could hope for was that he would be safe.

Sorry about not updating, **okay i really am dumb. I accidentay put completed on the story. it is ongoing and i was really confused why yall thought it was ending.** l try and update this months again so that you guys have more chapters and please comment I love ️ feedback:)

I went back and edited Most of this chapter on my lunch break at work. Soooo sorry about the shitty grammer. Maybe I need a beta but I dont know how that works .-.

Rosymalik


	10. Mastermind with secrets

I huffed as I handed old grandma Tsunade my mission report.

"Alright Naruto here's your payment for a B ranked mission." Baa-Chan handed me an envelope. "Thanks." I say taking it. "Your dismissed." She waved off and I smiled. "Bye granny!" I say hurrying out of her office threw her window.

It had been almost a month since Sasuke left. I had been okay, not completely back to normal but okay.

I had spent a week in the hospital since he did chidori me through the chest. I had been released and given another week for recovery.

I was jumping on the rooftops making my way to my apartment when I noticed the door was open. For a second my heart sped up for some reason I wanted to believe that maybe Sasuke had returned, but deep down I knew it wasn't true but one could only hope.

I slowly opened the door, there was a faint smell of cooking. I wanted to see who it was so I took my shoes off and hurried inside.

"Naru your home." Hinata smiled from the kitchen as she gently stirred the food in a pot.

I couldn't help the slight disappointment that over came me when it wasn't Sasuke but honestly I had known that it wasn't possible for it to have been him.

"Yeah, so what you cooking?" I asked as I set my things down and plopped down on the couch. "Ground meat with ginger." She smiled.

"Sounds good." I grumble as I threw my jacket to the side and laid down on my back.

"So how was your mission?" Hinata asked as she turned the stove off and began serving our meal.

"Ran into rogue ninja, beat them up and finished my escort mission. Nothing out of the ordinary." I say leaving out a few key details.

"I'm glad your home safe and sound. Come here and eat your foods ready." She smiled as she set the table. "Thanks Hina-Chan." I say with a small smile as I got up slightly rubbing my bare stomach my shirt slightly lifted.

"Your seal is visible." Hinata stated cocking a brow. "What?" I asked confused as I looked down to see kurama's seal was visible. "Yeah it's probably nothing I'll check it later." I stated as I pulled my hand away and sitting down.

"itadakimasu" I say as I clasp my hands together.

"So how come you decided to come over today?" I asked as I began eating. "Well I know your not used to being all alone anymore and knew you could use some company and someone to greet you home." She smiled softly. I hadn't realized the tears streaming down my cheeks until it blurred vision.

"Uh thanks." I quickly say as I wiped my eyes. "It's what friends do." Hinata smiled not saying anything about my sudden outburst of tears. "Your a good friend Hinata." I say looking down at my plate when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"What kind of friend would I be if I'm not there for you at your lowest." She stated with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks." I muttered back as I ate.

We talked for a while eating and cleaning up. "I'll swing by some other time I have a mission tomorrow and will be gone for a while, you sure you'll be alright?" She asked and I nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides I'll have mission of my own." I say with rubbing the back of my head slightly. "Okay well take care." She stated pecking my cheek and leaving.

I sighed and closed the door.

'Okay kurama lets check the seal.' I say to him. On my past mission my chakra reserves were being drained not by an enemy but my own body.

'Okay kit, from my view it seems the seal is either taking in too much chakra or your body is using it for something else." Kurama stated as I lifted my shirt scanning over my seal.

' at first I thought it was that your body was overworking itself to heal your wounds which is where I thought your chakra had been going. But you're healed now so I'm not sure where that chakra is going. ' kurama stated as I sighed not seeing anything wrong with the formula.

'Then where could my chakra be leaking to?" I grumbled. "You aren't trying to obtain the seal of a hundred strengths so count that out, it could be your state of mind that is wasting chakra.' Kurama shrugged and I frowned.

"I doubt that's what's been going on with my chakra." I huffed. "Just tell me how much chakra is being wasted." I mumble.

"10% of your chakra is always streaming to your seal, that's an always but there's around 25-30% of chakra that's being taken from you. And it's not your wounds like I had thought it been." Kurama stated the situation of my chakra.

"Well then I might as well check my body for any illnesses." I grumble my hands glowing a light green as I focused medical ninjutsu to them. I use my right hand to slowly pass over my left arm checking for any abnormalities then proceeded to the latter.

My bones, muscles, tendons and nervous system were in very good condition considering Kurama's chakra kept my body sturdier than regular ninjas.

I checked my chest making sure there weren't any unusual lumps where cancer is prone to grow, but found nothing . I then reached down checking from the soles of my feet to my upper thighs not finding anything out of the ordinary or what could be considered ordinary in my case as a jinchuriki.

Maybe my recent wound? I thought to myself as I placed my hands on my upper abdomen before slowly letting my hands go down when I sensed it.

It was feint but I knew exactly what this sensation was, a small pulse of chakra coming from my lower abdomen where my womb was located at. I pulled my hands away shaking my head slightly.

"No it's impossible, granny Tsunade herself gave me regular check ups." I muttered as I let my hands trail across my stomach as I shook my head in disbelief.

'Kit.' I ignored him as I concentrated and kept my hands steady. I could hear him sigh.

'Kit, theres a high chance that you are pregnant.' I heard Kurama as he spoke calmly, I couldn't help but panic. "b-but, but I've been taking the pill and we took precaution!" I gasp out covering my mouth as I felt my eyes swell with tears as I hurried to the bathroom. 'look kit, I told you that pills and anticonception were less likely to work on you.'kurama seemed to be keeping a calmed and composed demeanor but I didn't know what to do.

"I've got to get some pregnancy tests." I mumble as I wipe the stray tears off my face and sniffled. I grabbed my wallet, jacket and keys and started making my way to the door. "kit before you go. think rationally about what you're going to do." kurama stated and I took a few deep breaths to calm down my hands were slightly shaky from the whole ordeal.

"First I'm going to go to the nearest convenient store and buy more than one pregnancy test probably different brands to make sure as well. If I am... If I am pregnant I-I will tell Granny Tsunade so I can become an inactive shinobi during the pregnancy. " I reasoned with myself coming up with a plan, but I was still to shocked at the situation, internally hoping I was over reacting and that it was nothing.

'I don't mean to rain on your parade kit but there's a flaw in that plan of yours. First don't mention or say pregnancy again, you never know what or who is listening. Second is you need to use a henge at the store, nobody must know or even suspect this.' Kurama spoke quickly and I nodded becoming worried because of the tone he was using.

I walked out of my apartment and quickly headed down to an alley hengeing into a civilian. 'Kurama why can't I tell granny Tsunade?' I ask as I walked into the convient store it was late at night aroud 10:45 p.m so only ninja's coming home from missions and very few civillians were out and about.

'I don't want to explain here, it'd be better if we are back home where I can bring you into your mindscape.' he replied leaving no room for questions.

I stood infront of the pregnancy tests. Biting my lower lip as I shakily reached out grabbing one of each test and hurried to the counter ready to purchase them.

The man glanced at me and cocked a brow. "Henge, huh." he asked as he rung up my items, I stiffened at his comment, of course he could tell it was a henge. This is a shinobi village and almost everybody went to the academy and either dropped out or made it to genin and quit at some point and at this time at night civilian shop keepers close their stores and only ex ninja keep their shops open for the shinobi returning from missions.

I couldn't help but slowly nod. "tch don't worry I won't ask you to drop it, you aren't buying something suspicious." he stated as I quickly took my money paying for the tests before rushing out of the store and using the backway alleys to make it back to my apartment.

"That was close." I say breathlessly as I walked to the restroom. 'take the tests quickly kit." kurama stated and I nodded. "I'm on it. "

I read the instructions to all the tests and did as they said. I lined them up on the bathroom counter and sat on the toilet seat impatiently waiting on the results.

'Okay kurama, what is it you want to talk to me about?' I asked a little worried since he had told me no one was to know about this.

He was silent for a few seconds which made me a bit more impatient. 'I probably should've told you sooner but it's something you need to know kit.' He spoke solemnly as he pulled me into my mindscape.

'What is it kurama I'm getting worried.' I say as I approach the massive cage in my mindscape.

Kurama looked at me and couldn't meet my eyes as he looked away. 'Your mother, its about your mother she was my previous host, but there's a reason she died so young.' He whimpered as my blood ran cold.

'Y-you knew my parents.' I stutter out in shock as I stared at him, he whimpered slightly as he leaned down to me. 'Yes I did , but please understand that we both hated each other and couldn't see eye to eye.' He spoke in slightly whimpers. My heart was racing all my life is wanted to know about my parents but now I was terrified.

'Fifteen years ago your mother my previous host and jinchuriki was pregnant with you. When a jinchuriki is pregnant the seal weakens due to the chakra going to the child and not the seal.' Kurama stated as I gently grabbed the bars of the cage and listened.

'Someone, a masked man somehow found out your mother was pregnant and that the seal would be weak, your father had made your mother's pregnancy a S class top secret. Only 7 people were told, trustworthy people too.' He continued calming down as he spoke.

' I was trying to escape but your father was a seal master and wouldn't let me, the thirds wife was the midwife and there were anbu stationed outside. I don't know how but the man slipped past barriers that were meant to keep me in and killed the thirds wife before stealing you.' He continued.

'In the end the man ripped me out of your mother, the man possessed a sharingan which he used to control me and he was almost able to destroy the village.' I quickly interrupted. 'But what happened to my mother?' I asked holding back tears.

' Your mother was an uzumaki, they are known for their massive chakra reserves and their chakra chains. They're also known as the clan who can out live others, because of how long they live due to their chakra reserves. She tied me down so your father could seal me but any jinchuriki who has their tail beast ripped out dies immediately but your mother even with her unusual large chakra reserves even for an uzumaki could only hold out for a while.'

'She was planning on dragging me to death with her but she lost her grip on me and I was forced to attack, I was going to attack you and kill you so that your father couldn't seal me inside of you and in the end I impaled both of your parents, my claw punctured them both through the chest as they protected you. Your father split me in two and sealed me within you and died, your mother held out till the third came told him your name before dying while she cradled you in her arms.' He finished

I could feel warm tears trickle down my cheeks and my vision become blurry, ever since I was a child I wondered about my parents if they left me by choice or because they were forced away but to think they died saving me made my heart ache.

'What were their names?' I choke out a sob as I looked up at Kurama. 'Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, your father's name was Minato Namikaze.' He stated and I froze, my father was the fourth Hokage? 'My father was the Hokage.' I say in disbelief as Kurama nodded.

'He was, and very talented. It's a shame he died so young.' Kurama stated as he settled down to my level.

I was wiping my tears hiccuping. 'So do you see why you can't tell anybody, not even say it if you're by yourself. If that man finds out he'll return and this time your father isn't here to protect you.' Kurama stated as he pulled me into his cage with his tail and settled me beside him.

I slowly nod. 'I understand what you mean, but I can't do this alone.' I mumble as I looked down a few stray tears streaming down my face.

'I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child nor how to deliver one. Besides where would I go?' I say looking up at him.

' First you have to submerge yourself in medical ninjutsu and try to learn as much as possible of childbirth and pregnancies. You'll dedicate yourself to learn how to be a full time doctor. You must also learn how to conceal all of your chakra and we will have to find a suitable place for you to birth the child. I will help you in anyway I can.' Kurama stated his eyes filled with determination.

I sniffled and nodded. 'You won't be doing this alone, we will work as a team. ' He smiled as he petted my head. 'It will take around 5 months before you can no longer hide the pregnancy so we have three months to find a way to make you completely vanish from the village without a trace or trail. ' Kurama stated.

' We can't make the same mistakes Sasuke made when he left so we will have to plan carefully so that we aren't chased after.' I stated with a new found determination. 'I'm sending you back to the real world.' Kurama stated and I felt my vision become blurry.

I opened my eyes and looked around and I was still seated on the toilet. I quickly got up and looked at the tests, I wasn't too surprised as each one had the same result. Positive.

A small smile played on my lips as I placed a hand on my still flat stomach. I felt a wave of determination " I'll protect you no matter what." I mumble as I slowly rubbed my flat stomach and then quickly threw all of the pregnancy tests in the trash and the boxes as well. I then hurried outside and threw them away in a public dumpster.

I had calmed down a lot. Nobody could ever find out about this until after I gave birth, it was for my child's safety and my own because Kurama was right this time my father wasn't around to protect me and it was my turn to protect.

I brushed my messy mop of hair and slipped my headband on glancing at the mirror making sure I looked normal.

After last night's events I was all giddy in the inside. I also found out many things.

My parents had loved me and given their life for me. I wasn't alone I'd have Kurama by my side but I couldn't tell or talk about it to anyone due to the fear that he might find out. And that soon enough I would become a mother.

The last part was surreal to me and for a moment I wished sasuke was here with me and that he would know he wasn't the last uchiha anymore.

I sighed the only thing that concerned me was my last major battle and if the chidori had any effect on the child.

I was hoping that everything was normal but I only knew how to heal and look for physical wounds on people who had already been born not a fetus.

I sighed and grabbed my keys getting ready to leave. I had already thought it over with Kurama.

I was going to ask granny if I could learn how to be a medic in all aspects and treat from young to elderly and even infant care if I did I could act like I have a growing interest in pregnancy and childbirth so that it isn't a sudden thing that I'd want to study also that way it wouldn't be suspicious.

I decided against jumping on the rooftops and walked in the semi crowded streets. I had to resist the urge to place my hand on my still flat stomach and all I could think about was the child growing inside me.

The second I arrived at the Hokage tower I took a deep breath and walked in hurrying up the stairs before slamming granny tsunade's office door open.

"Granny!" I gave her a bright smile as she looked up at me annoyed. "Its too early for you to be this loud naruto." She put her pen down.

"I have a request! I want to know if I could take a full apprenticeship at the hospital?" I asked slamming my hands on her desk and giving her a bright smile.

"You want training to be a full fledge doctor? I thought you'd want physical training." Granny tsunades cocked a brow.

"Well yeah I'm still gonna train physically and everyday but I want to not only better my medical ninjutsu but my civilian medical practice too. I want to help people in both defeating bad guys and healing them besides if I learn how to take better care of my body I can get stronger faster. " I say trying to reason with her.

"Hmm, alright I guess. But you're still going on missions, you aren't a on demand doctor or medic so and there's still a short of chunin and jonin level shinobi since the last attack on the village by Orochimaru." Tsunade's grumbled and I smiled.

"Thanks granny also can you make my missions c rank and lower from now on so I can easily return to studying after missions. " I smiled.

I knew she saw this as a odd attitude due to my bad habit of always pestering for higher missions.

"There's really no reason why I should decline your requests but don't complain cause of the lower ranked missions later. " She snapped. "I won't!" I smiled brightly.

"Medical studies start in ten minutes, here." She grabbed a blank scroll wrote down a recommendation for my enrollment and permit to study medicine and let it dry for a moment before rolling it up and handing it to me.

"Give this to the head doctor." She stated as I happily took the scroll.

"Thanks granny!" I smiled rushing out of the room and down the flight of stairs making my way to the hospital.

I quickly made it through the crowded streets of konoha. I couldn't help but smile as I held the scroll in my hand.

'Alright kit let's go over the things you need to know.' Kurama spoke up. 'How to treat and check up on your pregnancy all the way till birth. Gather enough money to feed yourself and have shelter on your final month of pregnancy. And how to hide all trails to you when you leave. I think I've covered the basics.' Kurama stated proudly.

'Dont forget how to care for child's medical needs and everything else after birth. We will return after they're born and we have to make sure we aren't marked down as kidnapped or rogue.' I added rolling my eyes as I walked into the hospital.

I walked in smelling the nostalgic scent of medicine and anesthetics. I walked to the front and smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where to find the medic training floor?" I asked politely but she scolded. "And why would you want to-" I didn't even let her finish as I walked past her.

'Hahaha kit did you see her face." Kurama laughed as I ignored the woman. 'Yeah, did she think I was going to sit there and put up with her?' Iasked annoyed as I made my way to the third floor.

I had opened lady tsunade's scroll and found the floor and room where classes were going to be held.

I quickly walked in luckily the classes hadn't started. "Ino, Hinata." I recognized them and smiled. They both were taken back but smiled at me.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Ino asked smiling pulling me into a side hug.

"I decided to pursue medical ninjutsu more seriously." I smiled and hina-chan giggled.

"I guess we are all classmates again." She stated and I couldn't help but nod.

Second Month of pregnancy

Mornings were hard, and that wasn't an understatement. I honestly felt that I was on the road to starvation.

My morning sickness was utter hell and the worst part was that it lasted all day. At times all I could really keep down was ginger tea or chicken broth.

I was trying to hide it at medical practice classes but it proved difficult.

Not the procedures but the constant nausea from simply breathing.

But there was a few good things that came from the past month and that was medicine making. The soft scent of herbs kept my food and drinks down and I was trying to find a spray or something that would hide my scent or alter it completely.

But obviously I didn't tell anybody.

Another good thing was the slight bump that rested on my lower abdomen. I was happy that I wore baggy clothes and lab coat because it made the bump unnoticeable.

I was also trying to find a way for Kurama to come out so he could aid me and he was busy coming up with an escape plan.

Because how the hell was I going to escape with a ninja squad on my tail and heavily pregnant. That was asking for the impossible.

I was also taking out money from my bank account and keeping it at the apartment so that I could have money out of my account to use while in my heavier days of pregnancy and after childbirth.

I couldn't help but smile at Hinata as she went over a few of the things that the class had already covered.

"Did you get all that naru-chan?" Hinata asked and I nodded. "Yeah, and thanks for helping me review hina-chan." I smile as I close my notebook. We had been working in pairs to help name different illness and treatments.

Hinata gave me a warm smile. "Naru I was wondering if you wanted to spar today?" Hinata asked and I couldn't help but smile nervously.

"I can't, I want to study this afternoon and well ever since the incident at the valley in the end my injury has caused me a few difficulties." I say and she cocked a brow.

"I would've thought that it would've healed by now." She says and I shook my head. "My organs were severely damaged and I don't want to strain my body just yet bit they are healing quite nicely and are almost back to normal." I say with a grin.

"Oh, has lady Tsunade checked it out?" She asked and I nodded. "She knows the injury was very severe and had it been anyone else they would've died so she's been keeping me at arms reach. But don't worry hina-chan." I smile and she nods.

"Okay but if anything major happens tell me." She states and I nodded.

"I will hinata."

Third month of pregnancy

I was tired, I had never thought a simple D rank could exhaust me this much.

I was also starving. I open my fridge and pulled out a bag of apples and walked to the couch sitting down and propping my feet up.

This was hell. I had grown quickly, too quickly and I was beginning to think this wasn't a singleton pregnancy. I began eating an apple and grabbed a pen and paper.

I began drawing the seal carefully my eyes trained on the paper and apple.

I finished and lifted my shirt placing it on top of my seal before activating it.

There was a loud puff and he appeared.

"You're getting to used to this." He grumbled and I gave him a cheesy smile.

"We have to train so that the amount of time you're able to be out expands." I say to him.

Kurama rolled his eyes as he did handsigns for a henge jutsu.

His fox like body changed and he had long orange red hair and dark red eyes. He hand a red black and grey kimono. He had all nine tails and two ears on top of his head.

"Don't be a meanie, just cook something delicious." I say biting down on the Apple and he sighed.

"The great kitsune acting like some maid for my host, its almost laughable." He deadpanned walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks kura!" I grin happily as I ate and rubbed my swollen belly.

I tried to sit up but ended up using a shadow clone to help me.

I was tired to say the least everything was harder even keeping this entire ordeal a secret it's a wonder how my mother did it.

I walked into the bathroom stripping and glancing at myself in the mirror. I could see the significant changes in my body.

My lower abdomen was swollen and the bump rested on my now bigger hips. I let my hands trail my bump as I gently rubbed it and got into the shower.

Everything was coming into place now. All that was missing was the distraction. How was I going to go off the radar for 2 weeks and keep any suspicion of my disappearance from occurring.

It was obvious that they would know sooner or later but I needed enough time for them to lose my trail.

I soaked in the tub sighing, why did this have to be sol difficult? I wish I could stay in the village and just forget the whole plan but I wasn't selfish enough to risk another attack by the masked man.

"Kit, the foods ready." I heard Kurama say and felt his presence return to my seal. "I'll be there in a second." I grumble.

Fourth month of pregnancy

Everything was in place.

I sealed the last of my supplies in a scroll and took a deep breath.

It had come clear that I could barely hide my pregnancy I had to constantly keep a henge on and a seal that would hide the presence of the henge. I sighed as I tugged my short hair in a low pony tail and placed the seal in the middle of my chest.

I looked around my apartment one last time as I placed my bag on my shoulders and walked out locking my apartment and walking down the flight of stairs.

To be honest I don't know if I can call it walking more like waddling. I had packed herbs, books, clothes, food, money and anything critical to my survival.

It was midday and I couldn't help but feel nervous as I made my way to the front gate. I walked up to see Kotetsu and Izumo actually awake.

"Hey guys." I smile at them."Hey Naruto, going out?" Izumo asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to the hot springs town nearby to relax a little." I say as I sign out on the clip board. "How long will you be out?" Kotetsu asked.

"Two weeks, granny says I can't take to much time in a vacation but it is some much needed rest." I say smiling as I give them a cheesy grin. They both nod.

"Well enjoy yourself and if anything happens send a message." Izumo says and I nod.

"Goodbye then." I say smiling as I walked off. I held my breath as I left, it almost felt as if they could see through my lie and know I wasn't going to come back.

I sighed not daring to look back, I hadn't said good bye to anybody because I didn't want to end up spilling the beans or let any one to close to realize my situation and it didn't help that Ino, Hinata and sakura were all medical ninja or that Kiba and Shino could probably sense my pregnancy or that Neji and Hinata would be able to see the child's chakra with their byakugan. Shikamaru was too smart for his own good and well choji was always with Shikamaru. Lee was to hyperactive and Tenten well she was always training so what if I couldn't react fast enough to stop a stray weapon.

Overall I had to keep myself isolated so it was just me and Kurama. At least I knew he would have my back.

I sighed walking the long road to the hot spring town.

It was evening by the time I arrived I found myself an inn and rented a room booking it for two weeks. I knew it was a waste of money but I had to keep up appearances.

I entered the room placing my don't disturb tag on the door and checking to make sure that the windows were closed and I took my henge off.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in comfortable clothes which consisted of Sasuke' s shirt and panties. I could barely fit most of my tight fitting clothes and thankfully I still fit my jacket although my pants were starting to feel tight on me.

I made myself some food and began eating before quickly heading to bed. Tomorrow I had a long tiring journey and it was going to be a bit hard.

I woke up in the nice warm inn bed and quickly got up. I stretched and got dresses in my ninja clothes

I packed my things and headed out I didn't turn in my key and went 'sight seeing' I stopped at a little cafe buying some breakfast before I went to the outskirts of the town.

That's when my plans took action. I changed clothes. I wore a simple turquoise kimono. I undid my ponytail and placed a bamboo hat on. I then made four clones handing them something of mine that had my scent.

I sent one back to the inn, the other two in opposite directions and I sprayed myself with the odor neutralizer I had made.

I sealed my headband and ninja clothes before turning and heading towards where I had planned to go to.

First I would head to the land of iron. Konoha ninja rarely traveled through there and I could pass off as a civilian with the chakra repression seal that I had placed on myself. I would hide there until after I gave birth.

I would hide my whiskers and give myself a fake name. And until after birth I wouldn't use any ninja techniques to make sure I wasn't compromised.

These were going to be long 5 months.

Short chapter sorry but I had a bit of writers block. This one is about 5,528 words long instead of the usual 10,000 words.

 **Also I am taking all of your advice into consideration. I also want to go back and edit but i have had 0 time to do it .**

I've edited a few chapaters q bot but not alot.

Sorry

Rosymalik


	11. Protecting Loved ones

I huffed as I poured a drink for the waitress. "Nanami, we need another round of sake and some appetizers please." Riza called out handing me a piece of paper with the order.

"Alright give me a moment." I say slightly breathless as I fill up a sake bottle and place it on a serving plate with four cups and the appetizers before handing them to her.

I was now 6 months pregnant. Mobility wasn't the easiest at this point. My ankles and feet had swollen to a size I didn't even know was possible my bump wasn't even small anymore and it looked like I was 8 months pregnant instead of 6 months.

And my body ached to the point where even breathing seemed like a harsh task but yet here I was working in a bar as a bartender.

I was in the land of iron and there were only a few shinobi who came by but they hid their headbands so they wouldn't rile up any trouble with enemy shinobi other than that I was cut off from the shinobi world except for the rumors and stories I'd hear from shinobi or drunk men with loose lips.

You'd think that being a shinobi was hard but trying to live life as a civilian to me seemed like a much larger task. I couldn't move quickly or react as I normally would, if have to play the part as the weak civilian woman when brawls broke out in the bar and couldn't use any ninja skill or ability that might give me away.

My alibi Nanami Haruko was a simple civilian girl who ran away from home because she got pregnant and I always had to make sure that I'd never get caught in a lie and remember what I say at all times.

I rubbed my large bump as I began making another drink for the customers. Not even in training did my body hurt as it did now. The heavy weight on my hips and back made all the ass beatings Hinata and that idiot gave me look like only a little tough love.

I turned placing a mixed drink in front of a rough looking older guy who had developed a tendency for coming here and trying to hit on me. Problem is the bar is high enough and I'm short enough that he can really only see my upper body other wise he'd be in for a big surprise.

"So cutie, gunna tell me your name or still playing hard to get?" He asked cocking a brow as he took a sip of his drink. I couldn't help but get irked, hadn't I told him to get lost before?

"Hmm buy a few more drinks and I'll consider telling you." I say not batting an eye as I began making another drink.

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You say that every time and I walk out of here drunk and still not your name or anything." He snickered as he took a sip of his drink.

"I say consider never did I say I would, besides I've said it since the first day you showed up here, not interested." I say placing the drink infront of another guy.

I turn away and began taking orders from other people sitting at the bar. Appearance wise I still had my blue eyes blonde hair but I covered my whiskers up with make up and grew out my hair and kept it up in a messy bun.

"Another order for sake!" A waitress girl called out she wore A black bunny outfit with fishnet tights. I quickly grabbed another bottle and cups placing them on a black tray and handed it to her.

"Nanami is that creepy dude bothering you today?" She asked a I sheepishly smiled. "Don't worry about it." I say trying to wave it off as nothing. "Nanami, how about I walk you home later, I know I get off soon but what if that creepy tries something." She says concerned.

"Lucy you worry to much I'm sure I'll be fine besides I still have that pepper spray that you gave me." I say patting my dress pocket reassuringly. She furrowed her brows but sighed. "Fine, just try to ignore him he's bound to leave at somepoint." She murmured grabbing the tray and walking off to serve the client.

I sighed and fixed my maid hat and dress before going back to work.

I noticed my shift had ended when another girl arrived. "Hiyori." I smiled in relief. She wore a similar black maid outfit but much shorter than mine which ended below the knee whilst hers was a little bit above the knee almost midthigh.

She noticed my smile and chuckled. "I'm here to take over your shift you can go home now." She smiled and I could feel tears brimming and wanting to slip out. "I thought you'd never arrive." I anime cry as I hurry to the back room.

Carefully sit down and slip my small heeled shoes off sighing in relief and slipping on some flats . I struggle to get up from my chair but manage to find a way up. I grab my sweater which was a light pink knitted one that was loose but my stomach had gotten to big to close.

I held my heels in my hand and clocked out before heading out the back door.

It was a little bit chilly mid October, my birthday had been a few days prior. It was dark out considering it was 4 a.m. and the only lights on were the street lights and there was almost nobody around.

I shoved my hand in my pocket and began waddling home when I heard footsteps behind me.

I couldn't help but frown was it a ninja or civilian? I couldn't risk my chakra being sensed but the wind was blowing away from me and I couldn't smell them.

I couldn't walk home, I had to lead them in circles until I lost them so they wouldn't know where I lived. 'Kit they're getting closer, but they don't seem to be ninja, their footsteps are to heavy and loud.' Kurama grumbled as I tried to walk faster but I could only waddle faster at this point.

I wasn't afraid but very annoyed I'm pregnant my feet hurt and I wanted to sleep and this asshole was following me. I was seconds away from confronting them my hand wrapped tightly on the pepper spray and the other balled up in a fist to knock their teeth out when they suddenly grasped me from behind.

"Why you son of a -" I yelled angrily when I felt him lean down to my ear. "Calm down cutie it's me. " I felt my blood boil as I instantly recognized that voice, it was that asshole from the bar!

"Get your filthy hands off me." I snapped as I snatched his arm off me, I could tell by his strength that he wasn't a shinobi but a civilian.

He struggled and grabbed my arm and pushed me back against the wall realizing the giant obstacle between us. He looked down and snickered at my bump making me even angrier. "Tch that thing is going to be a problem." He sneered and I lost it.

I snatched my arm away from his and cocked my fist back. Kurama was on another level of anger howling and demanding I kill the bastard that dared call my child a thing. My eyes turned a bright red with slits instantly catching the old perverts attention.

His eyes widen in fear but before I could kill him for the way he talked about my baby two sebon needles lodge themselves into his neck. My eyes widen as I sense masked up chakra and turn to see two shinobi.

I could tell by the glint of their headband and one was leaning on the other for support. They both looked tired and exhausted, their clothes tattered as if they had just been in a fight.

"Are you alright? That man was attacking you." The man wavered as he spoke. I got a good look at his head band and noticed he was a suna ninja. "Do you know where I could find a hospital, my teammates been injured and he needs treatment." His legs were shaky and could barely keep himself standing.

I couldn't help but look at him with pity. Here in the iron nation they were neutral and their hospitals would never treat a injured ninja so they wouldn't seem like they're choosing sides between the shinobi nations.

I couldn't help but feel bad for them and knowing that Garra was their Kazekage made me feel worse, Konoha and Suna had an alliance and I didn't want to let them die they helped me even in the state their in.

"Kit don't do it , you'll blow your cover. I know you're a big softie and want to help everyone but now is not the time.' He stated

' But Kurama we are from allied nations and they helped me. Even if I didn't need their help they helped me knowing they're weak at the moment they stepped in had I been a civilian girl they would've saved me from being raped, kidnapped and possibly killed! They were nice enough to help me and I could help them.' I say my eyes scanning over their injuries.

'Tch, you're going to help them aren't you.' He sighed

I inwardly smile but that's when the ninja holding both of them up collapsed and I instantly hurried toward them. I kneel down and check their pulse feeling it but quite faint. I bite my lower lip and concentrate in searching for chakra signatures around me before hastily standing up. I grasp them by both their collars and start dragging them to an alley.

I take in a deep breath and make two shadow clones henging them to look like somebody else. "Take them to the apartment through the window." I say and they both nod and began picking them up.

I waddled back to where I had been attacked picking up my heels and pepper spray. I took out the sebon from the perverts neck and hurry off to my apartment.

I arrived to my apartment building walking past the receptionist and grimaced at the sight of the stairs. I sighed as I walked up the stairs which had become a more difficult task over the past month.

Making it to the top felt like a relief although it was like 10 stairs it was alot of work. I grasped my keys from my pocket and opened the door closing and locking it behind me before waddling towards the window and unlocking it letting both of my clones in. I took a blanket placing it on my sofa and then grabbing a large trash bag cutting open the sides and placed it on the sofa so that the blood wouldn't soak through.

"Place them here." I say as they set them down on the couch. I redunctantly made another clone and placed Kurama inside of it.

"Go get the first side kurama." I say as I began treating the more injured one. I take his shirt off and began inspecting his wounds.

Being that I was heavily pregnant and Kurama wasn't inside of me I couldn't use as much chakra to heal them and would have to use stitches on the shallower cuts and the bigger more dangerous ones I'd half heal them and stitch them up before giving them another healing session when my chakra reserves were replenished.

Kurama came back with our large first aide kit and I began dealing with any internal injury. "Kurama get me some water, there's some poison in his system I'll have to extract it. " I say as I take my sweater off and began giving him a full body check up.

I started healing the broken bones and internal bleeding. When Kurama brought the water I began using it to extract the poison. It wasn't a deadly poison but it would cause fevers and with the injuries the nin sported would lead to death.

I could feel my hands trembling, my medic skills had vastly improved since my studies increase back in the village but I wasn't as confident in my skills in this department.

I removed as much as I possibly could before I stabilized him.

I turned to his comrade the one that had saved me and began scanning him, I frowned he had a much larger dosage of the poison in his body it was a wonder how he had been standing, his body was extremely hot with a fever.

I made a shadow clone and quickly sent it out to find herbs necessary to treat them since I wasn't planning on using my personal stash.

Kurama watched from the sidelines since he didn't know anything about medical ninjutsu but I had him bring me anything I needed.

I treated them both and I could feel my chakra reserves lower significantly. I was breathing heavily by now, the lack of chakra getting to me.

"Boss I made the antidote." My shadow clone stated and I nodded as it popped out of existence. I carefully gave them the medicine.

"Kit I made some food for you to eat. I'll take it from here." He stated standing by the doorway to the kitchen. I nodded tiredly as he came up to me helping me up.

I waddled to the kitchen sitting down on the chair and eating the miso soup and rice Kurama had made. I could hear him moving them and cleaning up the blood and placing them on a large blanket on the floor.

I was exhausted my eyes trying to close shut as I finished my food. I got up and hurried to take a quick shower and then changing into some sweatpants and one of Sasuke's shirt before activating my protective barrier in my room and crawling in bed.

The next morning I woke up and like always I was already tired. Being pregnant itself was a task.

I rolled out of bed with the help of a shadow clone. I wobbled out of the bedroom and noticed Kurama keeping an eye on the ninja from my doorway. Probably to make sure they didn't try anything.

"Morning." I grumble yawning as I walked past him. He grunted in annoyance and poofed out of existence and back into the seal.

I wobbled to the kitchen making oatmeal and toast for the injured and for myself as well.

I sat down and began eating casually drinking my glass of milk when I felt one of their chakra spike.

I heard him moving around and I got up walking towards the living room when something was thrown at me.

It wasn't a kunai but my reaction was to catch it. "What the hell I save you and this is my thanks." I snap glaring at the guy. He was the one that had already been unconscious when his friend saved me.

The ninjas eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He hissed trying to get up. "Who I am doesn't matter. Anyway I made breakfast for you and your friend. I'll bring it to you since you are in no condition to get up." I say waddling back into the kitchen and serving him a plate before coming back.

"Here." I leaned down and placed it on the coffee table near him. "I'd hand it to you but as you can see I can only bend to a certain level. " I mutter. He glared at the food and back at me. "Who are you?" He asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Only reason I saved you was because your friend right there saved me from nearly being raped by a pervert. Other wise you'd have died out there in the cold due to your injuries and poison in your system. I'm not asking for anything just thanking you for saving me." I cross my arms and walk out the room back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast.

I sit back on my chair and began eating. I couldn't help but sigh. Honestly what's up with me being nice much less kind. This kindness of mine was going to get me in trouble someday.

I finished my breakfast and washed my dishes. I walked back into the living room and noticed the ninja hadn't even touched his food.

"You know, you're pretty weak if you don't eat you won't get better." I sat slightly leaning on the doorway.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle. "If I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here and I most certainly wouldn't be wasting my food or medical supplies on you." I state rolling my eyes as I walked towards his friend.

I got down and reached over to check on his friends injuries my hands glowing a light green. The other ninja instantly reacted to try and 'defend' his unconscious friend and as result Kurama instantly appeared and intervened.

"You didn't I tell you it was a bad idea to help them? You should have killed them when you had the chance." He hissed narrowing his red eyes as he squeezed the ninjas wrist so harshly I heard a slight crack.

The ninja hissed at Kurama' s actions. "Let him go, now his wrist is broken. Why do you make my job harder." I groan as I began healing the other ninja ignoring Kurama and the nin with the broken wrist.

Kurama clicked his tongue and let go of the ninjas wrist. "You should be grateful. Had it been me, you and your little friend would be dead in the streets." He muttered glaring at the ninja who now held his broken wrist.

"Let me heal that for you." I say slightly breathless as I gently placed my hand over his wrist healing it.

I held my breath as I let out a steady flow of chakra to mend the broken bone. I pulled away breathing heavily. Kurama quickly helped me up and sat me on the couch. "Rest, you've used to much chakra." He grumbled and I nodded as he went to bring me some water.

"I-" the ninja started off and looked down. "I apologize for my previous reaction. I wasn't sure whether to trust you." He spoke quickly. I could tell he was still weary because of Kurama.

I waved it off. "Its fine, you were in unfamiliar territory and apparently had a run in with other ninja." I say as Kurama handed me a glass of water.

"May I ask where we are and who you are." He asked.

"You're in the land of iron. Luckily I know some medical ninjutsu because they don't treat ninja in any hospital here and as for my name... just call me Ami." I say as I took a sip of water.

"Are you a ninja Ami?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, I'm a civilian orphan who managed to learn medical ninjutsu. I did learn it from a ninja but that's it. Anyways when you and your friend get healed up I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never mention me to anyone. I don't like dealing with ninja." I say and with Kurama' s help I got up.

I knew that he knew I was a ninja. He had made me use my ninja skills earlier.

A few days had passed and rumors about the pervert being found half dead and almost frozen had become a buzzing topic at the bar but I knew what had happened.

The ninja who had tried to attack me was name hibiko and his friend who had saved me was tekio they were two jonin level shinobi who had a run in with cloud anbu squadron and luckily had escaped but not without losing a comrade.

I on the other hand didn't tell them anything about myself other than Ami the orphan medic who wanted to be secluded from the ninja world. They didn't seem to buy the whole civilian part but had reluctantly learned to drop the subject when they asked to many questions in the middle of a mood swing.

"You are all healed. And remember you never met me." I say as I watched them pack. "Thank you for treating us, if we ever get a chance we will repay you." Group stated and I waved a hand nonchalantly.

"You saved me from a pervert first so don't worry about it you owe me nothing." I say as they quickly climbed out the window and left.

"I still think you shouldn't have saved them." Kurama grumbled as he watched them leave and shut the window before going back to his fox form.

"I couldn't have let them die, but we did gain valuable information." I say as I wobbled to my room to change into my work clothes.

"Tch but it was still risky." He rolled his eyes as he quickly went back into his seal.

"Well it's not like they will tell anyone where I'm at. What are they going to say. There's a good medical ninja in the land of iron and she works at a bar. Oh please as if."

"You should've left them to die." Kurama snapped .

"Look we are willing to pay you for the services but we need you to heal us." The waterfall shinobi stated in a low whisper.

"You're the only medical ninja in miles and no hospital takes in ninjas just in this country. It's only a few kunai wounds and shuriken scratches." He tried to reason.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor." I whispered lowly. "You're ami, I've heard rumors about a blonde civilan woman that lived in this town who was a medic." He stated . "Just help us out, I'll even give in some information." He tried to convince me.

I sighed."I'll scan and treat internal injuries and major gashes. I can't use medical ninjutsu for everything I have very low reserves. Meet me in the back of the bar. I'll treat you there." I whisper as I look around and back away. The ninja nodded and quickly left.

"This is going to end up some underground medical stop if you don't stop." Kurama grumbled.

"Yeah I know but information and I can use chakra. I also need money. I don't think I want to work when my child is an infant. I want to make sure I can protect them." I thought back.

"Lucy can you watch the counter for me I have to go to the rest room." I say to her and she nodded.

"Alright just try not to take long Nanami." She smiled and I nodded quickly hurrying to the back.

I silently snuck out the back door and sensed for the ninjas presence. They were either leaning against the wall crouching or pacing back and forth.

"Alright show me the injuries." I stated and the one crouching down got up and showed me the gash across his stomach. I cringed slightly and slowly began healing all the internal damage he had.

I had been carefully keeping an eye on my pregnancy and on all of the ninja movements and rumors. As far as my pregnancy goes the reason for my chakra draining so much was that it wasn't a singleton pregnancy it happened to be twins. To say I was content and excited to see my little babies was an understatement.

As for rumors most of my income now came from the underground medical stop that I somehow developed. Ami a civillian orphan who worked at the bar could tend to the wounds of any shinobi. Thankfully the whole blonde haired part had been lost in the rumors but I was recognized by my blue eyes, being the bartender and unfortunetly my suppose large rack, honestly some men make me want to commit murder.

Another important string of rumors I was following was the missing jinchuriki and the men with black cloaks with red clouds. mobilizing in two and nearly on the other side of the continent it made me happy to know they weren't anywhere near me.

"Want to take a break?" Hiyori asked as she mixed a drink. I couldn't help but smile softly. "No, no I'm fine." I say waving off my tired expression. "You sure Nanami, I wouldn't want you over working yourself, It can't be good for you or those two cuties inside you." She sighs worried about my health again.

"I'm fine, when I get tired I promise I'll sit in the break room besides sitting and laying down have become such a hassle. No matter what I do I can't relax." I sigh and she giggled.

"Must be hard with twins, Makes me wish I had some babies of my own." She sighed and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I had become good friends with her. Not long ago she found out she couldn't have children and when she told her husband he was quick to leave and marry someone who could.

"But they'll be quite a handful, ya know." I say trying to lighten the situation."I know but I can't help but feel envious" she sighed and I sighed. "Have you thought of adopting, I've told you I was an orphan and as a kid I would've done nearly anything to have someone adopt me." I comment and she stayed still for a moment. "Nanami I hadn't even thought of that. You think you can help me find the closest orphanage?!"She asked and I couldn't help but smile when I saw how her eyes lit up. "Sure thats what friends are for."I smile

I had finally hit the 8 month mark. Underground medical buisness was more popular than two months ago, 2-3 times a week I'd get a random shinobi visit or none at all. Hiyori a now close friend of mine and had adopted a little boy named Akane and had officially named me his godmother, whilst kurama complained and scolded telling me it was dangerous to make close aquainatance with an outsider especially being that half of what she knew about me was a lie.

Well not half of it just the name and civillain part, but being that I never poke of my 'past' because I didn't want to remember made it a tad bit easier. I had also found out the gender of my twins. to my surprise they were fraternal twins, One girl the other a boy. I was happily trying to come up with names for them being that I wanted it to fit nicely with Uchiha due to Sasuke's clan being a major one. And also the fact that they'd probably inherit Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Look." Hiyori smiled holding up three small bags. "The other girls and I bought little gifts for the twins." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much, come in, come in, the weather outside is freezing." I say smiling as I let in Hiyori and Akane. "Auntie!" akane squealed as he hugged my legs. "Hello sweetie, been listening to your mama?" I asked and he giggled and nodded. "Yeah, Yeah and look gifts!" He smiled pointing at the bags in Hiyori's hand.

"The girls at work miss you, but at this point the two little cuties barely let you walk." She laughed as I shut the door behind her. "Yeah, I know I'm just wondering when I'm going to pop." I chuckle as I waddle to the kitchen. "Water?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Its fine i'll get it besides I also brought some food to cook. I'm suprise how you're able to walk." She laughed and I smiled."Thanks ya know." I say smiling as I carefully lowered myself onto the couch.

"No Problems nanami." she smiled and quickly went to the kitchen.

The 9 months mark was just around the corner. Being that I was missing from the bar lately the amount of shinobi who were able to find me diminished except for the really desperate ones.

I was taking care of Akane for Hiyori while she was at work. "Auntie tell me another ninja story!" Akane cheered and I couldn't help but chuckle ignoring a small pulse of pressure in my lower abdomen. "I've already told you all the ones I know Akane." I giggled as I finished my soup. "Well can you tell them to me again?!" he asked cheerfully and I ruffled his hair. "Maybe someother time, right now we have to get you ready for bed." I smile as I slowly pushed my chair back and got up slowly.

"Auntie that's not fair I'm not tired." He groaned and I smiled as I straightened up when I felt water dripping down my thighs. I looked down to see the floor was soaked My eyes widen. Oh god my water broke!

I took a sharp breath. "Akane, hurry go get your mother."I spoke quickly trying not to make him panic. He looked at me and cocked a brow. "Why auntie?" he asked. "Listen to me akane. I want you to hurry and tell your mother my water broke and tell no one else hurry." I grabbed his shoulders. "Its an emergency." I stated and he quickly nodded and scurried out of the dining room and out the door. I took deep breaths. "Shadow clone justu." I made the sign.

"Kit are you alright?! It seems you that pressure in your lower abdomen had been minor contractions all day." Kurama quickly spoke up.

"Do you think you can enter the shadow clone?" I asked him. " Doubt it kit, It's best I stay in here and try to keep the seal closed, Its weak, even weaker than your mother seal when she gave birth. Maybe its because it's because its twins." He stated.

I took a deep breath and sent my clone to get water towels and my medical kit. "Shit!" I hissed at the contraction and then relaxed.

"Deep breaths kit, I'm sure you'll be able to do it." He stated.

I nodded as I pull the blankets off my bed and roll them placing them on the head board. I moved quickly before the contractions came again. I lied down and tried to relax. My clone came in and began setting everything up.

I heard the door opening and someone rushing in. "Nanami, oh dear kami we have to get you to a hospital." She cried out when she saw me laying in bed and my shadow clone getting everything ready.

"What's going on, H-how come there's two of you?" She asked confused. "My shadow clone pursed her lips. "I'll explain it to you in a moment but we can't go to the hospital." My clone stated as she crushed herbs to make the anesthetic to numb some of the pain.

"Akane darling wait in the living room okay dear." she stuttered out to the boy behind her. "Nanami, we aren't doctors you have to go to the hospital." she tried to reason with me but I shook my head.

"Actually I am a doctor, I was planning on delivering my own children myself. but as far as going to the hospital goes, I can't I'll be found and what if someone tries to kidnap my babies or kill me." I say tears brimming my eyes. "Nanami why would anyone try to- is someone after you?" She asked her eyes widening. "I... I'll explain later Hiyori, but first I have to give birth and I think I'm going to need your help." I say as I slipped my shirt up to reveal the almost broken seal.

Even with the anesthetic it hurt but I could also thank Kurama's abilities for flushing out the drug faster than normal. My shadow clone was keeping the seal intact and checking on my progress while instructing Hiyori what to do. The pain made me feel as if my hips were breaking and I was silently crying as I pushed slightly with each contraction which were getting more frequent by each passing moment.

I was trying to keep my breathing steady and pushing on every contraction. "Oh my god, Nanami I can see it, the babies crowning!" Hiyori gasped as I pushed. I had lost track of time all I wanted to do was push this baby out!

I relaxed and pushed the second I felt a contraction. "Gahhh!!" I cried out when I suddenly felt the pressure and pain stop. I could hear the wailing of my newborn child. "It's the girl" Hiyori stammered out holding the crying infant in her arms. Tears brimmed my eyes as I saw the black mop of hair on top of her head. "Here put this on the umbilical cord and I'll cut it in a second. " My clone stated as Hiyori quickly complied. I was feeling another round of contraptions.

"The other baby is crowning as well, just a bit more nanami." Hiyori stated as she placed the baby girl on the bed wrapping a warm blanket around her. I felt a similar pain as I pushed. I gasped for breath when the pain lessoned and another cry filled the room. Hiyori smiled. "Nanami this ones the boy." she smiled as she placed the clip on the umbilical cord as well. "Give me a second while I fix the seal. After this is the afterbirth and then we will clean you up." My clone stated as I concentrated my chakra to the seal. I was tired but I wanted to hold my babies.

My clone pulled away from my seal and quickly cut the umbilical cord with a chakra scalpel. "My babies, my cute little babies." my shadow clone's eyes filled with tears as she picked up both bundles.

"Good job kit."Kurama smiled as the seal had once again stabilized all the chakra that had been going to the twins redirected itself back into the seal.

"What are you going to name them?" Hiyori asked as she looked at both little babies. "Aki and Ryuu." I say smiling as I rocked them back and forth slowly taking them to the original me. I held them both with tear stained eyes. "They look, they look just like their father." I choked on a small sob as I let the tears fall. My babies, the ones I was willing to do anything to protect they were finally here.

Hiyori and my shadow clones cleaned the twins, the bed and everything. I was tired and so was she we had been up all night . The twins had been born January 29 at 5:25 a.m .

My shadow clone didn't vanish due to the fact that I needed her to stay up and take care of the twins since I was exhausted. Hiyori carried Akane to my guest bedroom and promptly went to sleep while I fell asleep and rested.

Every two hours my clone woke me up to feed the twins and a healing session. When Hiyori woke up she cooked a large meal in hopes to help strengthen me. "So Nanami, You said you'd explain." Hiyori stated as I sat up on my bed, I had now dispelled my shadow clone and The twins were asleep in the crib that was at my bedside.

"You know we finally past the dangerous part. start training again and you'll be back in pristine condition." Kurama stated.

"Hiyori I lied about a few things." I stated looking down at my hands. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a shinobi." I stated and her eyes widened. " So you've been lying this whole time? But why?" she asked frowning.

I took a deep breath. "My boyfriend, He became a rogue ninja. From the rumors a A rank. I tried to stop him but he ... he nearly killed me. At the time I didn't know I was pregnant and I was devastated and thought nothing of the symptoms. But not only that a criminal organization is after me. You remember the black marking on my stomach?" I asked and she nodded.

"There's someone sealed inside me. The criminal organization wants them. So when someone like me gets pregnant the seal weakens and the being can easily be ripped out and if that happens... I'll die. Just like my mother. I went into hiding so that no one would find out that I was pregnant. Because I don't want my children to be orphaned like I was." I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I looked over at the twins. "My mother must have suffered so much as she died, looking down at me knowing how I'd be treated because of the seal and knowing I was going to be an orphan." I wiped my tears.

"That's it, There's nothing else. I'm a shinobi in hiding. although at some point I'm going to have to return to my village I don't know when." I say twiddling my thumbs. I felt two arms wrap around me. "The way you're saying it makes me understand why you lied. you had no choice. don't worry Nanami- I mean Naruto. I promise I won't tell anyone." She smiled and I hugged her back. "Thank you for understanding." _

A few months came and went, it was September. By now I was back at work, I brought the twins to work because I sure as hell wasn't leaving them alone or in someone else's care. there was a play pin behind the counter and out of sight where they both played. Both were nearly eight months old and didn't need as much attention as they did when they were smaller. both crawled and played in the play pin.

Both Aki and Ryuu had black hair and dark black eyes. To be honest they were a splitting image of Sasuke, from they eyes, nose, mouth, hair and skin tone they looked just like him. The only feature that looked like it came from me was the three whiskers on each cheek. Hiyori had asked if Sasuke had whiskers but I shook my head took the make up off and henge to reveal the whiskers.

"Auntie, Auntie! Aki and Ryuu are hungry." Akane pulled on my maid skirt and I nodded. "Alright I'll go and feed them. Thank you dear." I say kissing his forehead . Akane smiled widely. he was pretty cute he had just turned five a week earlier and watched over his 'little siblings' while we all worked. "now c'mon I'll get you a snack too okay." I stated and his eyes lit up.

I picked up the twins and took them to the back room and sat them in their high chair. I had brought their food in a lunch bag and some for Akane as well. "Look at those little cuties."Lucy cooed as she saw them. Aki giggled and squirmed while Ryuu being the shy one hid his face. "Ryuu-chan aren't you a cutie, Ryuuuu-chaan.'' Lucy tickled him making him go into a fit of laughter. I smiled as I gave them some fruits and crackers placing them on their little high chair table so they could grab them.

Aki quickly stuffed her mouth and smiled as she squirmed in excitement while Ryuu ate calmly. Both had already begun teething and were eagerly biting down on the soft food. "And I brought fruit for you too Akane." I smiled Sitting him down on a chair and handing him the plastic container with cut up fruits which he eagerly ate.

I sat down and decided to enjoy my lunch break as well. A while had passed but passing shinobi still came around when they had injuries and although they paid a pretty penny or with useful information they were still cautious around me but as Ami The Civilian Orphan they just went with the story because of how well I lowered my chakra level readings. I also made sure none of them knew or saw the twins. My children weren't ever going t be used as hostages.

That wasn't all, after recovering from pregnancy I began training again not like I ever really stopped. While pregnant I trained my mind and studied fuininjustu, medical ninjustu and read anything that had to do with a ninja. But now that I was Once again physically capable I began training not only to get Sasuke back but to protect my little treasures. I would be damned if I let anyone lay a hand on them.

I trained secretly with gravity seals and all aspects that could. Soon enough I was able to once more reach the level I had and I started striving for more I polished any skill that I could.

After feeding the twins I once more placed them in the play pin. "Nanami, we have too many customers could you be a dear and take some strong sake to the VIP 4 table." Riza asked as she picked up an order. "alright." I hummed as I grabbed some sake and a cup and grabbed a waitressing dish. I was a bartender and at times I had to take orders to the table. "Akane watch the twins." I muse and he nods and looks into the play pin whilst standing on his tippy toes.

I made sure not to drop the plate as I made it through the crowded bar. "Hello I'm Nanami and I'll be your waitress for the day." I say as I arrive at the table placing the plate down and serving the sake. "Ah thank you-"

"Naruto!" I recognized my name as the stranger stood up accidentally flipping the table in the process and tried to grab my arm and as a reflex I quickly blocked his hand jumped back producing a kunai from my dress skirt. I quickly recognized his face and he seemed to get in a battle stance as well probably due to reflex. "Pervy s-sage?!"

"Heard a rumor about a medical ninja in the area who would've guessed it was you." He smirked and I couldn't help but smile as I put the kunai up. Some nearby tables had heard the ruckus and were looking at us. "I didn't think you'd find me here." I say as I fixed the table as everyone went back to their own business. "And I asked for the prettiest serving girl and to think I'd find my missing student." He crossed his arms and frowned.

I couldn't help but sweat drop. "Gomen pervy sage. But I had to." I stated and he cocked a brow. "You vanished into thin air Naruto. When your shadow clone vanished nobody could even find a trace of you." He hissed as he grabbed my arm probably to make sure I didn't run away.

"I promise I can explain but not here." I whisper lowly. "Hn, like hell I'm loosing sight of you now. Do you know how worried we've all been worried. You were missing for a whole year Naruto, you're lucky you weren't marked as a rogue." He hissed and I nodded. "Lets talk in my Apartment." I say "c'mon." I say as we began making it back to the front.

"Nanami, there you are can you mix up these drinks." Hiyori asked. "Hiyori, I've been found." I say and her eyes widened and she glanced at Pervy Sage who narrowed his eyes. "But luckily, this is my Master so don't worry." I say turning to Pervy Sage. "Pervy Sage this is my friend Hiyori." I say as I let him enter behind the bar counter. "Auntie Auntie you're back." Akane smiled as he skipped toward me. "This is my godchild, Akane." I say ruffling Akane's hair.

"Akane remember the cool Pervy Ninja I told you stories about, This is him. Jiraiya the toad sage." Akane's eyes widened. "Wow, Mr.Ninja you must be amazing." Akane gasped. Pervy Sage smiled slightly. "Thanks kid." he chuckled

I couldn't help but feel nervous, this was it Pervy Sage would meet Aki and Ryuu."And these two." I say as I led him to the Play pin further in the back away from view. "These are Aki and Ryuu my children."I say as I slowly turned to him.

Pervy Sages eyes widened at my words. I knew for certain he knew who the father was by just looking at them "Naruto, you had... you had children." he managed to gasp out as he looked at the twins who were playing in the pin with their toys.

I nod, as I reached down in the pin and picked them both up. "These are my little treasures. Aki, Ryuu meet my godfather Jiraiya." I say smiling.

Hiyori covered for me while I got my things so that we could talk in my apartment. Pervy sage was still wide eyed staring at the twins who I carried one on each hip as I got everything together.

"c'mon." I stated as we left out the back door. I lead him through the backstreets all the way back to my apartment which I had a blood seal on to open it. I opened the door and disarmed the traps. "You have some hell of explaining to do Naruto." He frowned. "Well might as well get comfortable because it's one hell of a long story." I say setting the twins down.

I explained to him what happened, from Kurama who I summoned to help explain, to the masked man and my parents deaths. I explained to him why I'd left and How I did it. I felt no reason to leave anything out since I was no longer afraid of my seal being weakened. "I understand your reasons. I want to disagree and say there might've been another way but to risk another nine tails release would've been far to dangerous. On another note if I see that Brat of a baby daddy of yours I can't guarantee I won't try to kill him for knocking you up." He hissed as he mentioned Sasuke.

"But other than that I can't believe it. You're sixteen and with twins. I'm surprised you managed." He sighed. "Well what are you going to do now." I ask and he sighed. "My mission was to find you and I did it. I have to make a few stops before returning to the village. So how about you pack you're things and we go back home. I'll even train you besides I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving my cute godchild and her children all alone in a place like this."Jiraiya sighed smiling slightly.

"I'll tell Hiyori and resign my job. I'll have everything packed by tomorrow." I smile widely.

"Good now, aren't you two adorable." Pervy Sage cooed making both twins giggle.

Finally Done ! Comment on the grammer mistakes!

Also Hello AKI AND RYUUUUUUUU my cute little uchiha babies!!!!!!!

Please comment! and if you want to know I'm making this book because there are literally no Naruto pregnancy books just saying and I had to switch it up a bit.

Rosymalik


	12. Little Uchihas

Making sure I had everything I needed to tend to the twins while we traveled I finished packing.

"Nanami, you better be careful out there." Hiyori stated as she hugged me. "Dont worry, I have Pervy Sage to help protect us, he's a legendary Sannin." I say chuckling at her reaction.

"Auntie when are you coming back?" Akane asked and I couldn't help but sigh. "I doubt the Hokage will let me travel out of the village as she used to, but you can always come and visit me." I say giving them a half smile.

"I've sealed away all of your belongings. We should be leaving soon." Pervy Sage stated and I nodded. "Nanami, we will visit whenever you arrive okay." Hiyori stated and I nodded.

"It will be a while before we arrive back to the village, we have to run some errands in other countries. And Hiyori, I'm sorry. I never wanted to lie to you for so long." I stated and she chuckled.

"Its okay nanami- I mean Naruto. I can see why you lied, you know alot of strong ninja and were hiding. So it makes sense." She stated understandingly.

"Thank you for understanding." I say wiping a stray tear away. "I'll tell you when we manage to make it back to the village, so you two can visit." I say smiling and she nodded. "Will do." She stated with a nod.

I held Ryuu in a baby carrier on my back and carried Aki on my hip.

" Lets go kit." Kurama stated impatiently, he was in his human form and Pervy Sage stood by him.

We had explained everything to Pervy Sage, from my parents to the mask man and down to what had transpired between Sasuke and I.

Kurama obviously didn't trust Pervy Sage and Pervy Sage didn't trust Kurama it was a mutual feeling between them but they'd have to get used to each other.

"Kit let's go. Akane, make sure to take care of your ma." Kurama smirked and akane smiled and nodded rapidly. "Don't worry about Kurama-san I'll take care of my mama." He stated puffing his chest. Kurama nodded and turned around.

" Lets go, then kit." He grumbled in annoyance and I nodded. I gave them both one last hug as we said out final goodbyes and left the village.

Aki and Ryuu 10 months old

"Mama, first!" Aki squealed as she pulled my hair while throwing a fit. I ignored the small protest as I spoon fed Ryuu who had been patiently waiting.

"Me, me, me eat!" She huffed as she pouted and frowned. I got another spoonful of food and blew on it gently and fed it to her.

Unlike Ryuu, Aki was very energetic and impatient. Ryuu was more illed tempered but unlike her, he always wanted to be with me and didn't like being held by strangers.

Aki quickly chewed trying to get her brothers spoonful of food. Ryuu opened his mouth as I was about to give him another spoonful. "No, no , me, mama!" Aki yelped and squirmed. I ignored her small protest and continued to feed them in turns.

"Are they always like that?" Pervy Sage asked. "Yup, Aki can be quite impatient when it comes to eating." I say as I untangled her tiny hand from my long blonde hair.

"You get used to it." Kurama grumbled as he laid lazily on the floor in his fox form. Pervy Sage sweatdropped, he still wasn't used to seeing Kurama lazing around in the inns we rented.

"Urama urama." Ryuu gurggled as I was wiping their faces and hands. I sat him down on the floor and he instantly started crawling towards Kurama and curling up at Kurama's side.

"Is that even considered safe?" Pervy Sage deadpanned. Kurama huffed as his tails wrapped around Ryuu protectively . "I've been helping out with these kits longer than you have, I've been protecting them and Naruto for the longest time now. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them." He hissed and he laid his head on his two front paws.

"Besides unlike you I am capable of taking care of infant humans." He stated nonchantly. "I can take care of infants, might not know much about them but know the basics." Pervy Sage hissed.

"You two stop arguing. The twins like both of you and they don't have favortism." I say rolling my eyes as I set Aki down and she immediately started crawling to Kurama.

"Tch yeah right, they clearly like me more." Kurama smirked and Pervy sage frowned.

"I've barely know them and they barely know me. By the end of this trip you'll see they'll like me than they like you." Pervy Sage grumbled annoyed as he poured himself a glass of sake.

"Enough of your bickering, besides while the twins nap with Kurama, I have to get started with training." I say as I stood up.

"Tch well I guess we should restart your training." Pervy Sage sighed and I couldn't help my smile.

Now days I was back in my orange ninja clothes and netted shirts. Not only that but I was finally wearing my headband again and I could train without a worry. I tied my hair in a high pony tail and smirked.

"Back to training!"

Aki and Ryuu 1 year Old

"Mama mama. Up!" Ryuu squealed as I did a push up. Both of them were on my back as I worked out.

"He said he was just going to gather some Intel right? What's taking him so long we agreed to head to the next town today." Kurama stated annoyed as he sat by the window.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he got side tracked, that's just the kind of man he is." I say as I did push ups. Ryuu and Aki were happily holding on to my shirt and squealing.

"Well we have to head out now, anymore time and we will end up camping in the wilderness. " Kurama stated and I sighed.

"Yeah I know. But it's not like we know where he went." I say.

"Hmph, why can't he be a decent human." Kurama grumbled as he jumped down from the table.

"Urama urama!" Aki held her hands out to Kurama and he picked her up by her shirt. "Well I guess I'll just play with the kits." He stated and Aki yelped almost fox like.

I stopped for a moment. "Did she just yelp like a fox?" I asked confused and Kurama smirked.

"Of course she did. She's an adorable kit." He stated puffing his chest out.

"What have you been teaching them while I was out training?" I asked as I started doing push ups again.

"Obviously the basics of everything, they can't hunt yet but they can learn. They have quite a bit of my chakra type so they're senses are heightened even more than yours was at their age." He smirked and I stopped and picked Ryuu off my back and sat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Kurama rolled his eyes at the question.

"Your mother was the previous jinchuriki, my chakra leaked into her reserves for years and even while she was pregnant with you. It made her chakra denser and even with the abnormally large reserves she had to start with my chakra expanded them even more. Your whiskers are proof of my chakras influences on you. And then I was sealed into you since the day you were born. My chakra also leaked out in your early stages of developing meaning your body is even more influenced than your mothers. You have uzumaki chakra reserves but with me it almost reaches your mother's chakra reserve size. Then you became pregnant and alike your mother the seal weakened and even more chakra leaked into your reserves and the twins reserves. They also inherited the whiskers and they're senses were enhanced just like yours was but at a higher level." He stated and I was shocked.

"I see. I've always noticed their chakra reserves were large but I didn't think it was like this." I say as I looked at both twins.

"It makes common sense doesn't it." Kurama stated and I nodded.

"I guess with that knowledge it's best I teach them how to control their senses from a young age, that way they don't suffer." I say as I ran my fingers through Ryuu's hair.

"Exactly, I've been teaching them while you trained with the pervert." Kurama stated as Aki pulled on his fur trying to stand up and keep her balance.

"I guess, and to think that they are also uchiha and inherited Sasuke's kekkei genkai." I stated frowning, kurama snickered.

"They're to good for that godforsaken ability, isn't that right Aki." He stated turning to Aki who smiled and giggled. "Urama urama!" She squealed.

"If they awaken the sharingan there's nothing you can do." I say sighing at his antics toward the sharingan. "Tch, whatever." He grumbled as he let his tails move around freely so that Aki could play with them.

"Okay, drama queen."

Aki and Ryuu 1 and 3 months.

"How can they stand walking this long?!" Kurama snapped as he held aki's hands as she walked.

Both of the kids were learning how to walk.

"To be honest I'd expect them to be tired by now as well." Pervy Sage sweatdropped as we walked in a group.

"What kind of child can keep up with this pace and walk for 5 straight hours!" Kurama snapped as he was slightly bent over holding Aki's hand as she quickly walked.

"They have large chakra reserves, at least by the time we arrive at the inn they will eat and fall asleep quickly." I chuckle and Kurama's eyebrow twitched.

"My back hurts, unlike you in my human form I'm taller and have to bend over more. Maybe the pervert could help Aki and her training in walking." Kurama snapped and glared at Pervy Sage.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm also helping Ryuu walk, and it's not that big of a deal. Also my height has nothing to do with it." I stated and Kurama slightly growled at me.

Pervy Sage snickered. "To think the great nine tailed kitsune can only last 5 hours, a toddler, a 1 year old can out walk him." He stated mockingly making Kurama frown.

"Aki isn't out pacing me! My body isn't used to being in this human form and my backs hurting because of how I'm walking has nothing to do with it!" He snapped.

"Sure, but I guess I can take Aki now since you're so weak." Pervy sage sighed making Kurama growl.

"No need I can take her myself." He snapped and sped up leaving us behind.

I glanced at Pervy Sage who was grinning widely with a knowing smile as Kurama sped off. I sighed knowing that he only said that to get out of helping out with Aki.

"Lets just keep going and both of you shut up." I sigh

Ryuu and Aki 1 1/2 years old.

"C'mon mama, beat Sage!" Aki yelped from the sidelines.

I was currently training with Pervy Sage. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled as I quickly dodged out of the way his leg barely missing my midsection.

I used my clones as a shield and made sure to try and dodge his attacks.

I blocked his attacks but each time I was roughly pushed back. I gritted my teeth and tried to make the handsigns for a wind based attack but he kept on his stream of attacks.

"C'mon kid put your back into it." Pervy Sage laughed as he did the handsigns for his hair needle attack.

I snickered as I hid underground with kakashi-sensei's head hunter jutsu. I had made enough shadow clones to distract him and make him think I was at the surface.

Three of my shadow clones attacked from either side I would pull him under and if he managed to jump I'd attack him with a shadow clone overhead.

The second my first shadow clone was destroyed I quickly went to grab his legs from underneath but the second I did I realized he had jumped up.

I couldn't help but smirk as my clone attacked him from overhead and he was thrown back by the rasengan hitting his back. I made sure to move from my spot knowing that I was at a disadvantage because I was still in the ground. I moved quickly as I tried to attack him while he was distracted and injured but unfortunately he managed to regain his balance quicker than I had anticipated. I gritted my teeth as I quickly drew a paralyzing seal and tried to attack him with it but he was too fast.

I focused my chakra into my hands and made chakra scalpels.

Pervy Sages eyes widen as he jumped back avoiding my hands and any attack I tried. I managed to cut a bit of his clothing but not deep enough to make a hindering incision. "c'mon kit I thought you said this time you'd beat the pervert."Kurama taunted from the background and I couldn't help but snicker. He could've used our mental link to say that but leave it to kurama to purposely say something just to be a jerk.

By the time our spar had ended I was groaning in pain. Kurama had always healed me when I was younger so I rarely felt sore muscles or the bruises I received but since he was outside of the seal and he was too busy laughing at the amount of pain I was in he wasn't to concerned in letting his chakra heal me.

"Why the long face, they're just a few bruises and cuts. Never killed anyone to have a few sore muscles." He teased and I groaned jumping into bed where the twins were.

"You just like to bully me don't you." I grumble as Ryuu pounced on top of me making me wince as he landed on my heavily bruised ribs. "Mama mama me want to be like You and Jiji Sage." Ryuu giggled as he snuggled against me. I gave him a small smile as I placed a hand on my ribs and began healing.

"Of course darling. One day you'll be like mama and Jiji Sage and become a great ninja." I say with a smile as I picked him up holding him in the air and then bringing him down to place a kiss on his head.

"Me ninja mama!" Aki squealed as she jumped from the top of the headboard and fell right on top of me her knees hitting my stomach and knocking my air out.

"HAHAHA good job kit finally learning how to pounce correctly." Kurama laughed as Pervy sage walked in. "Did I miss something?" He asked as he saw me sprawled ot on the bed with both twins jumping on the bed.

"Naruto nearly died that's all." he laughed making Pervy Sage sweat drop and step back. "Is she okay?" he asked looking at me red face and listening to my groans of pains.

"Eh she'll live, she made it through labor and that was really something."

Aki and Ryuu 2 years old

"Alright now do your taijutsu stance from the beginning again." I say as I watched the Twins get back into a defensive position and kick the tree harshly. "I did it. see mama." Ryuu smiled as he looked up at me after he finished his kicks.

"Sure did, Very strong just as expected from my little boy." I say with a smile as a small blush spread on his cheeks. "What bout mine!?" Aki asked jumping up and down in excitement. "Beautiful, I'm sure that soon you two will become stronger than me , ttebayo" I say as I bent down and petted the messy mop of black hair on her head.

"Yay! You hear that Ryuu-chan mama says we strong." She smiles holding her hands up and spinning. "Now let me see that clone jutsu I taught you." I say as I stand back up.

"shadow clone jutsu!" they both yelled as two shadow clones appeared alongside them and I smiled. "Now if a stranger asks you to come with them show your mama what you do. Now go!" Pervy Sage called out from behind me and both twins glanced at each other giving each other a small curt nod.

Ryuu quickly kicked my ankles causing me to loose my balance while Aki used my body as a launching pad to kick my chin and they both made sure their shadow clones followed up their attacks while they both ran off as quickly as they could, pumping chakra into their legs to make a faster get away.

They both tried to suppress their chakra as much as they could as they tried to find a good hiding spot. "Eh would you look at that they learned pretty well."Kurama stated as he sat down beside me as I laid on the floor still a bit shaken up at how they decided to use me as a punching bag.

"Pervy sage should've given me a heads up so I would've made a shadow clone."I grumble as he laughed. "Yeah well you were the one that taught them that if a stranger or anybody didn't say the magic words they shouldn't be trusted." he chuckled and I sighed.

"Well whatever, lets go find them and get ready for our journey back to the leaf, I'm assuming you have all the Intel you needed." I say sighing making him snicker.

"Those two aren't going to find themselves lets go, Kurama sniff them out." Pervy sage stated making Kurama snicker. "This way." he grunted.

"So where are we going?" Aki asked as she skipped. I couldn't help but smile.

"We are going back home, Its the village where mama grew up and where our house is. Mama has a lot of friends there and Auntie Hiyori and Akane can finally come and visit us there." I say making her grin widen. "Really? Is it pretty village mama?" Ryuu asked and I nodded.

"It's my favorite village, I'm sure you two will love it." I say and they looked at each other and smiled.

To be honest they were a splitting image of each other, They're eyes were the same color and shape with long black lashes and pitch black hair that framed their face making a large contrast against their pale skin. Unlike me they were Sasuke's skin tone and it seemed that no matter how long they were in the sun they didn't get darker.

They looked just like him the only difference they had were the three dark whisker marks on their faces. Anyone could easily mix them up if it wasn't for their slightly different body shape and clothing choice. Aki wore a light green dress while Ryuu wore a dark purple shirt with black shorts.

They entwined their fingers and were playing and giggling as we walked.

Kurama was lazily resting in the seal and Pervy Sage was walking beside me. "They've grown a lot since I first met them, Kinda makes me sad that I won't see them as much anymore."He stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, It feels that yesterday I was holding them for the first time." I say smiling softly as I watched them.

"You know you've grown a lot to Naruto your nearly eighteen now." Pervy sage stated as he patted my head full of short messy hair and I smiled as I looked up at him. "I guess I have." I stated

"Wow!!" Ryuu gasped as he stopped and looked up at the large village walls. "Mama is that where we going?" Aki asked turning back to me wide eyed.

I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Welcome home Ryuu and Aki, this is our home the village hidden in the leaves." I say as I took both of their hands.

We continued to walk. "halt who goes there." I heard Kotetsu and Izumo. "Glad to see you two aren't slacking off now days!" I say with a big smile. They stopped slightly as they recognized me, I mean what other ninja wears bright orange like me.

"Naruto! You're back !" Izumo gasped "To think Lord Jiraya was able to find you, and to think you got past us. You do know you got everyone in a hell of a lot of trouble."Kotetsu stated crossing his arms but smiled.

"Well of course he was going to find me, Besides the village needs their number one hyperactive and most unpredictable ninja back. "I stated smirking as Pervy Sage signed us in the villages registry.

"Mama who's he."Ryuu asked as he gently pulled on my jacket. "Oh these two, they're Izumo and Kotetsu the villages eternal gate keepers!" I stated as I bent down and pointed to them as I named them. Kotetsu's eyes widen and then narrowed as he looked at Ryuu, aki and then back at me.

"Naruto those two are they your-" I interrupted them.

"Kotetsu, Izumo meet Ryuu and Aki. These two are my sweet little babies." I say with a bright smile.

Izumo's eyes went wide as he stared at them and then back at me. "Hi, I'm Aki and this is brother Ryuu. We twins! This is my mama and old man is Jiji Sage!" She smiled as she pointed at us.

"Naruto you have k-kids?" Kotetsu managed to speak up finally breaking their stunned silence. "Yeah, It's a long story but I guess they don't look much like me. They look more like their father." I say and Ryuu turned to me with a curious expression, this was the first time I'd mentioned their father infront of them. "Uchiha Sasuk-" I cut him off. "Is it that easy to tell." I say as I glance at them and Izumo slowly nodded. "I'm sure you need to talk to the Hokage."Kotetsu stated still awe struck. "C'mon Naruto." Pervy Sage stated and I nodded.

We walked back into the Village and I couldn't help but smile not a lot had changed but I could tell there were new buildings. I couldn't help but smile as the twins stuck close to me just like they did when we entered any town or village. "Mama, this place is pretty, the buildings are pretty colors."Ryuu stated as he looked around holding on to my pants.

"Do you like it?" I asked and they both nodded rapidly. "Mama, what's a father. "Aki asked and I couldn't help but stiffen. I glanced back at Pervy Sage and then back at the twins.

"Don't worry you'll meet him someday. He's just not here in this village." I stated with a small smile. "Then where is he?" Ryuu asked and I sighed. "Mama's not sure but i'll bring him back and then you two can meet him. How about that." I say and they glanced at each other and both nodded simultaneously. "Okay mama." They said together.

I took a deep breath pushing the thought of Sasuke to the back of my head. "Don't start moping about that bastard now. enjoy your return back home." Kurama grumbled.

I couldn't help but agree with him when I noticed a head full of pink hair walking infront of me.

"Sakura!" I yell as I hurried toward her, she turned around wide eyed as she heard my voice. "Naruto?!" she gasped as I pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Sakura-chan." I say as I pulled away. She stared at me wide eyed and brimming with tears.

"Naruto! You idiot how dare you vanish like that !" She hissed her hand instantly making contact with my cheek. She hit me so hard my body was thrown to the side.

Aki and Ryuu stared at the pink haired woman and she stared right back at them. "Run Aki." Ryuu gasped as he stepped back and did the handsigns for a shadow clone.

"Calm down you two." Pervy sage sighed placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Jiji Sage but she, mama was attacked by her." Aki gasped out and he sighed.

"Don't worry, believe me when I say your mama had that long overdue." he sighed making the twins gulp at the scary pink haired woman.

Sakura on the other hand was completely confused at the twins but the only detail that struck her as really odd was the whisker birth marks on their cheeks and the fact that they called me mom.

I managed to pull myself out of the wall and held my face as I basically limped back to sakura.

"I know I deserved that for suddenly disappearing but did you have to hit me that hard." I whimper and she frowned.

"Yeah well you most certainly deserve it, leaving without saying anything and we haven't heard anything from you for nearly three years how was I suppose to know you were still alive." she stated putting her hand on her hip.

"She's got a point Naruto, but I'm more concerned at the two new konoha residents you brought." Grandma Tsunade stated I looked behind sakura and noticed she had been walking with Grandma Tsunade and Shizune.

I gave them one of my famous large grins. "Granny, Sakura, Shizune-nee I'd like you to meet Aki and Ryuu. My precious children, say hello kids."I say as I bent down and placed a hand on top of their heads.

"I'm Ryuu, this My sister Aki and we twins."Ryuu quickly spoke up.

Aki was still to scared to speak up infront of sakura. I could tell they're eyes went from them to me. Granny Tsunade's face darkened.

"That bastard Uchiha's the father isn't he." She hissed, she looked nearly ready to kill a man with her bare hands.

"W-wow, everyone gets it right the first time." I sweat drop.

"Wait, but sasuke is definitely a man. And if you had children that means... Naruto your a girl!!!!" Sakura went wided and a weird shade of blue as she passed out.

"Tch, Shizune get Sakura, I have somethings to settle with this idiot. Even after all the warnings I gave you it was like talking to a damn wall." she snapped I didn't have a chance to react as Granny Tsunade sent me flying with one punch.

After having to dodge a chair and the desk being thrown out of the window I had finally explained everything, of course I sent the twins out with Kurama and Pervy Sage to make sure they didn't overhear anything.

"I see, I had noticed an abnormality when I checked up on you but since you're a jinchuriki I figured it was something common in you. But to think that was the early stages of pregnancy. but after what you told me about the last nine tails attack I guess I can see why you went into hiding." She stated biting the tip of her thumb.

"That masked man, could he be apart of akatsuki?" Tsunade asked and I shrugged. "I've been gathering intel for a while now but according to other villages they don't know anything about him, but I tipped some of them into knowing about the group so that they don't let their jinchuriki get kidnap or killed." I say nodding.

"Well at least you didn't waste your time and managed to get your hands on some interesting information. But I need to know do you truly trust the Nine tails?" She asked and I sighed.

"His name is Kurama and I trust him with my life and the kids lives. During my weakest and most vulnerable stage of pregnancy he was my only line of defense against anyone. You can ask Pervy Sage, Kurama is one of my precious comrades and he cares for the twins more than you can imagine." I say with a small smile and she sighed.

"I'll take your word for it but don't let him roam around the village in his fox form if you do he'll cause panic." she sighed. "And I'll deal wit the elders and council. You get home and settle in and don't expect to leave the village anytime soon. You might be a chunin but at the moment you'll be in probation and D ranks are the only thing you'll be allowed to do. Also don't cause anymore trouble, It will take a while to sort out the mess you already made." she snapped and I quickly nod in understandment.

I spent the rest of the hours of the afternoon unpacking and settling back into my apartment. the place was surprisingly clean but granny had told me that Konohamaru had kept it dust free since my disappearance.

I didn't really know how I was planning to face everyone but it wasn't like I could say nothing since I now had kids.

I heard the apartment door open. "Mama!?" I heard Ryuu call out and I quickly went out to greet them. I wore khaki pants and a normal fitting shirt that I had stolen from sasuke that didn't have the turtle neck.

"You're home, how'd you like the tour of the village that Pervy Sage gave you?" I ask as they both latched onto my legs."Mama they're so many ninja, they jump on the top of houses and, and they're a lot of pretty stores and the lake is so pretty mama, the water reminded me of your eyes I loved it. Is this home now?" aki asked excitedly trying to tell me everything in one sentence.

"Really? I'm glad you like it, Mama and Papa grew up here. Soon you'll be old enough to enter the ninja Academy where mama studied how to be a great shinobi" I say with a big smile.

"Really mama, I can't wait to be shinobi like you!" Ryuu smiled.

"Well I guess I'll leave these two in your care. I have to talk with Tsunade. " Pervy Sage stated and the kids pouted. "Will you come back Jiji?"Aki asked and Pervy Sage chuckled. "I'll visit, I live in this village as well, besides I'm sure you want to explore your home since this is your house. Your mama grew up in this cute small cozy home."He chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Our home?" Ryuu asked confused and I chuckled. "Yup this is our home now c'mon I've cleaned out your room." I say as Pervy Sage turns to leave and I lead theem to what used to be the guest bedroom.

"This is you're bed but of course you can still sleep in my bed." I say as they walked in. "Mama who they?" Ryuu asked as he pointed at my genin team picture. "That blondie is me when I was younger. The girl with pink hair is sakura, you met her earlier and that tall white haired man is my sensei, his name is Kakashi. This person right here is, he's your father but when he was much younger." I say with a small smile as I pointed everyone out.

"Mama he looks like us." Aki stated wide eyed as her finger ran over Sasuke's picture. "I guess you two do look like him, its because you are Uchiha." I say with a small smile. "uchiha?" Ryuu asked confused and I nodded.

"That's your fathers last name. They were known for their dark hair and dark eye color." I say to both of them. "Does that mean Papa has a big family?" Aki asked and I frowned and shook my head.

"They all died a few years ago. You're Papa was really sad, that's why he's not here. He left to make sure that you two are safe. But that's enough questions about that. You two can explore the house while I go make something to eat." I say as I kissed the top of their heads.

I set the picture down and left the room letting them explore the small apartment.

I was cooking when I heard a loud knocking on my door. I turned the stove down and hurried to the door. I opened it.

"Hello?" I asked as I was pulled into an embrace. "Naru-chan, where have you been!" I quickly recognized Hinata's voice and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. "Hina-chan, I've missed you." I say as we pulled away from our embrace. I then noticed she wasn't the only one here. Everyone had arrived. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Sakura were all standing on my front porch.

"Heard you were back Naruto, We just had to stop by and say hello." Lee stated giving his infamous smile. I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Geeze troublesome woman, you vanish for nearly three years and rumor has it you didn't come back alone." Shikamaru smiled.

"You guys get in here, besides I need to check on the food I was making." I say as I stepped to the side and let them through.

"I had noticed something off about you since we were young, I had no idea you were a girl." kiba stated as they all took a seat. "

" I never said I was a boy, but I guess that doesn't matter now." I say making a shadow clone to go check on the food.

"We brought food, since it would be rude to visit you empty handed." Neji stated holding up groceries. "Thank you." I say as I handed it to the shadow clone.

"Man Naruto, I never even noticed you were a girl but damn girl you're stacked." Ino chuckled as she placed a hand underneath her chin, my face flushed a bright shade of red.

"Ino-chan way to state the obvious."Hinata laughed and Sakura kind of sulked alongside tenten.

"You left for almost three years were you chasing after your missing teammate?" Shino asked and I slowly shook my head. "It was for a very complicated reason." I say sighing as we all finally took a seat.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" I asked as my clone brought a bunch of sodas and beverages.

"Then why did you leave Naruto? It's really like you vanished into thin air, Hinata, Shino, neji and I were sent out to investigate your disappearance and there was not even a trace of where you went." Kiba stated

"Well-" There was a loud crashing sound and a thud. Aki came stumbling out of the hallway, her dress slightly ripped. "Hahaha Ryuu I'm evil tree ninja..."Aki came to a sudden halt as she stared at everyone who were staring straight at her. "I'm the Giant great Nine tails, I'll save all of the kits!" Ryuu squealed as he pounced on aki sending her flying as they wrestled on the floor Ryuu biting her shoulder but she was too distracted to stop him.

"I the great Kitsune have slayed my prey mwhahah...ha..ha " he came to a halt. "Ryuu what have I told you about biting!" I huffed as I stood up.

"Mama, Who are they?" Aki asked as she sat up and pushed her brother purposely making him slip and fall. Ryuu frowned and glared at her.

"You meanie!" he snapped as they went back to wrestling on the floor. "Tch you two we have guest!" I yelled as I pulled them away from each other.

"Mama?"Aki whimpered and Ryuu looked down at his hands. "I apologize they can get a bit rowdy." I say sheepishly. "Hey aki, Ryuu I didn't get to meet you properly earlier, I'm sakura Your mama's teammate." sakura was the first to speak up but they both hid behind me.

"You're the scary lady who hit mama. " Ryuu whimpered and sakura sulked.

"Wait who, who are they?" Ino stuttered out. "Man you really are troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru stated as he quickly put the pieces together.

"This is Aki and this is Ryuu, the reason I left the village was because I was pregnant." I say being completely honest. "Wait weren't you dating -"Tenten gasped as she pieced it together.

"Dating who, If naruto's the mother whos the father?!" Ino asked confused as she looked around. "Man Ino its obvious once you think about it, who was the person she was always with other than Hinata? The twins are a splitting image of him as well, guess neither you or Sakura had a chance with him to begin with, Naruto stole him from underneath your noses."Shikamaru stated and she quickly pieced it together.

"Sasuke-Kun that bastard. He left you all knocked up."Ino gasped as she looked at the twins.

"That bastard he didn't even take responsibility and hit the road."Kiba hissed with an annoyed look on his face. "How old are they?" Hinata asked.

"We turned two!" Ryuu stated proudly. "if you count correctly there's a chance that Naruto was only a week pregnant when Sasuke left." Shino stated.

"So there's a chance that he didn't know."Hinata came to the final conclusion. "Mah mah lets not talk about him." I say as I went back to my seat. "Sit with us." I say to them and they hurried to sit by my side.

"Did you know our papa? Mama told us about him today, she even showed us pictures of him and he looks just like me and Ryuu. She said his name was uhiha susake and and that he went on a trip but she'll make sure to bring him back." Aki asked. "Yeah, he was friends with them as well Aki. Now why don't you ask them about their super cool ninja powers." I say and she smiled widely.

"You guys are ninja?" Ryuu quickly asked. "Best believe it, we are all elite shinobi, do you want to be a ninja as well."Kiba quickly broke the silence. I couldn't help but feel relief, I knew that his father had left when he was young as well so he would understand what the kids were going through and how they didn't fully understand the situation.

Aki quickly nodded her head." Yeah, mama,Kurama and Jiji Sage taught us how to get away from bad scary guys. But we aren't allowed to show people what we can do cause that way they don't know what to expect." She quickly replied as she grabbed my drink and began taking sips. "I've brought some food." my shadow clone stated as she began serving the food.

"So Aki you and your brothers are ninja's?" Ino asked and aki shook her head. "Mama says we have to go to the academy first."she replied. "Whats your name?" Ryuu asked.

"My name is Ino and this is my teammates Shikamaru and Choji." she pointed them out. "Mama, look how pretty Ino-san's hair is, If you had your hair it would be just as pretty." Aki stated and I couldn't help but sweat drop at my daughters habbits. "I told you it got in the way of my training." I say and she pouted.

 **Hi guys, I'm trying my best to fix the chapters. Thanks for this support.**

 **Rosymalik**


	13. Mama's ninja friends

Third POV

Everyone had over come their initial shock of the twins. Throughout the afternoon they chatted away trying to get to know the two better.

Both twins were wearily of strangers especially after being told not to trust anybody but Naruto and Pervy Sage.

A few days went by and everyone had come to terms with what had happened.

"Hot springs, hot spring. We take a bath!" Aki squealed as she ran around Naruto as they walked to the hot springs.

"She's so adorable." Hinata cooed as she walked alongside Naruto.

"I know right, Naruto you have the cutest kids and so polite." Ino smiled as she flipped her long pony slightly.

"Mama look Ino-sans hair it so pretty." Aki stopped and pulled on Naruto's sleeve and eagerly pointed at Ino who smirked triumply.

"I know, you say it all the time honey." Naruto replied as she looked down at Aki. "Yeah I know I do it so that you remember how you cut your pretty hair." Aki stated and skipped off.

"I haven't forgotten honey. You tell me everyday." Naruto sighed as they continued walking.

"Cute and polite but man they're full of attitude and spunk." Tenten sweat dropped making Naruto sigh and nod.

"Yeah, reminds me of a certain somebody." Naruto muttered the last part.

"What are you trying to say kit?! That I taught them how to be sassy and picky?" Kurama howled from inside his seal and in Naruto's mind.

' Yes and not only that, they sometimes act like wild foxes because they say you told them they're kits and should act like it.' Naruto sighed internally as she watched Aki skip around and twirl while walking down the street.

"Tch, you're just Jealous that you don't have your senses as heightened them or their keen primal instincts." He sneered as he stomped around in his cage and gloated.

'As if you know better than anyone that I'm not jealous, I'm quite proud actually but sometimes they're too fox like, they're just like you. They hold grudges, are sneaky and love to gloat about being fox like.' Naruto sighed in desperation. Kurama huffed and ignored her.

"Mama, mama, mama." Ryuu tugged on Naruto's pants and finally caught her attention. "Yes darling?" She looked down at him.

"You were making faces again. What did Urama say?" He asked knowing that Narutowas possibly talking to Kurama.

Ino scrunched her brows at Ryuu's comment, Urama, they had said that name multiple times now. Who was he and why was he so close to the twins?

Naruto gave him a soft smile. "We were talking about how you and your sister are kits and how you love to act like it." She responded.

Ryuu smiled widely showing a toothy grin, being that they had some much of Kurama's chakra influence them since pregnancy caused them to gain some fox like features. One of those were their sharp canine like teeth.

At a glance it wasn't as noticeable but alike Naruto with her nine tails chakra coat their teeth were slightly pointed.

"Yeah, of course we kits, because that's what we are. right mama, because Urama taught us how to be foxes." He smiled as he let go of Naruto and skipped around slightly as they arrived at thebath house.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten were confused at the conversation Ryuu and Naruto had. Fox like? Kurama? And his teeth, why were they sharp like that? If they were from Kibas clan it would make sense but they weren't.

"Why don't we go inside." Hinata stated and they all walked in the woman's side of the bath house. Aki quickly stripped and was hoping around the changing room in excitement. "Mama can we go now, can we ,can we?!" She asked hyperactivily.

Naruto nodded and both twins dashed off to shower so they could get in the hot pool waters.

"Hey Naruto, not to be rude or anything but why are their teeth so sharp?" Ino asked making Naruto stiffen slightly. They didn't know about Kurama...

Slowly Naruto began undressing and sighed. "Every village has a tailed beast, it's a way to show power. The tailed beast are kept in jinchuriki, human sacrifices that keep the beast locked away in a seal on their bodies." She began explaining as they all were undressing but carefully listening.

Naruto glanced around and made sure no outsider was listening as she paused slightly.

"I'm a jinchuriki, a second generation. Meaning one of my parents had the tailed beast sealed inside of them. They died, the nine tails was released and seeing as I was the only child nearby and available... an orphan per say. They sealed the nine tails inside me." Naruto stated glancing at their shocked expressions.

The last time the nine tails was released was nearly 18 years ago, when they were infants.

"When a female jinchuriki is pregnant the seal weakens due to the body sending chakra to the child instead of the seal to reinforce it. When the seal breaks we die nearly instantly due to the amount of chakra that disappears from our body that's grown accustomed to it." She stated as she grabbed a few towels.

"My birth was sabotaged, the nine tails was ripped out of my mother in hopes of destroying the leaf. These whisker marks come from the foxes influence on me inside my mother's womb. Their fox like attributes come from my own mutation of the nine tails chakra from my mother and their own exposure to the nine tails chakra in my womb." She finished off.

"So the nine tails is sealed inside of you?" Tenten gasped and Naruto slowly nodded making the seal visible.

"For the longest time it was thought the nine tails attacked the village willingly but over the years I've gotten to know him and he warned me of the man that murdered my mother and father. If word of my pregnancy got out, I'd be dead and the nine tails would have been manipulated again." She added.

"That's explain why you vanished. You didn't tell anybody, not me, not sakura or lady Tsunade." Hinata stated and Naruto nodded.

"Now that the twins were born the threat has been reduced, and I've become friends with the nine tails, his name is Kurama but the twins call him Urama and he helps train and protect them." Naruto stated with a small smile.

"But is he dangerous?" Ino asked and Naruto shook her head as they all headed inside to bathe.

"He loves them, he calls him his kits and to be frank spoils them way too much. They know that they can get away with almost anything if he intervenes. He also taught them how to be little smart mouths and if that weren't bad enough they're too sneaky." Naruto sweat dropped as they went to the showering area where the twins were scrubbing their bodies and hair.

"Its probably not that bad." Tenten stated trying to lift Naruto's spirits up.

"Mama, when is Urama gunna train us?" Aki asked hopping up and down. "Not now, you know how he hates walking or doing anything that involves physical activity." Naruto sighs as she sits down on a stool and began washing herself.

"Urama is really lazy, all he does is sleep and lay on things he finds to be warm or comfy." Aki pouted. "Yeah but that's because he's an old old fox." Ryuu states as he rinsed his hair.

"Tell those brats that I'm not lazy!!" Kurama snapped and howled.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "He says he's not lazy." She stated and the twins looked at each other and smirked.

Naruto, Hinata,Tenten and Ino sweat dropped as they watche'd the twins expressions.

"Well, if you aren't lazy then how come you haven't taken us hunting again and why aren't you playing with us." Aki huffed as Naruto began rinsing the girl trying to get the suds off.

"Hmph, tell them it's because we are in the village here. And that you won't let me out because you want to make a good impression." Kurama quickly stated trying to pin it all on naruto.

"He says that I won't let him out in the village. But you know he's just using me as scapegoat." Naruto chuckled and Aki snickered.

"Urama you a liar, because you could easily blend in. But, even then all you did was lay around in the house and make mama carry you and spoon feed you like a baby. You're a pampered liar. Right Ryuu?" Aki asked turning to her quiet brother as he nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, tell that brat to stop lying." Kurama huffed as he laid down to take a nap and ignore her.

"He said that you're the liar and he went to sleep to ignore you." Naruto relayed Kurama's answer and Aki sniffled.

"I'm not a liar." She sniffled and turned to Ino who was watching the turn of events.

"Right, Ino-nee. I don't lie, I'm a good kit, right?" She asked as she sniffled as she grabbed Ino's hand.

Ino didn't know what to say to Aki as Aki looked up aher with her dark eyes widen and tears threatening to spill out. "I-... of course you aren't Aki-chan." Ino managed to say.

How could Ino call her a liar and confirm what Kurama said? It wasn't possible especially with the puppy eyes she was giving her.

Aki suddenly stopped pouting and mischievously turned to Naruto. "See mama tell Kurama I'm no liar. I've got witness at my bidding, mwhahahahaha. " Aki laughed and Naruto sighed.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and hit his sister while Tenten, Hinata and Ino sweat dropped. Naruto did say the twins were manipulative and sneaky right?

"Don't start laughing and showing your true intentions, you're just proving Urama right you big dummy." Ryuu snapped as he went back to rinsing the suds off.

"Eh, Ryuu you're cruel." Aki sniffled rubbing the back of her head where he hit her with the pan he was using to rinse himself.

"Like I care, hmph." He grunted and Naruto pulled his ear slightly. "What have I told you about hitting your sister? You gotta stop hitting her everytime you think she does something dumb." Naruto scolded making Ryuu whimper.

"Mama that hurts, don't be cruel." Ryuu squealed at Naruto's actions. "Then stop being a meanie and grumpy pants. Now apologize." Naruto stated and let go.

Ryuu whimpered. "I'm sorry, that your so stupid- ow okay mama I'll stop it and be nice." Naruto quickly pinched him hearing him be mean to his sister.

"Well then do it without me having to tell you." Naruto frowned and Ryuu quickly pulled away.

"Sorry for hitting you. There I said it." Ryuu frowned and pouted and Naruto smiled. "See that wasn't so hard." She said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Do they fight often?" Hinata asked as she washed her long dark hair. Naruto nodded.

"They get along but they fight often. " she sighed as the twins finished off and scurried to the hot steaming baths.

"That's just how siblings tend to be, so nothing to worry about." Tenten smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto POV

A few days had passed since our return and the twins seemed to be settling in nicely.

Of course they were still on their guard but they met all of rookie 9 and loved spending time with them.

They usually asked them for ninja and technique advice which everyone was willing to give. Even sakura became really close to them.

At first it was a little odd considering the crush she had had on Sasuke and finding out that we had kids together but we got over that stage quickly.

But after an explanation on my disappearance they understood why I had left. But to be honest I hadn't told them about akatsuki yet. I felt that they shouldn't need to worry about them and that maybe it would give them peace of mind not knowing.

"Naruto it's urgent! Lady Tsunade needs you in her office." Sakura jumped down next to me. I glanced down at the twins picking them up. "What happen?" I asked as we scurried off to grandma Tsunade's office.

"I only heard the minor details, but it has to do with Garra." She stated as we jumped over roots to the Hokage tower.

Ryuu and Aki held on tightly as we maneuvered through the town. I couldn't help but feel an uneasiness at the thought of the emergency having to do with garra.

"Hurry." She stated as we arrived and climbed up the stairs. I busted through the doors. Kakashi, stood there patiently.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly. Tsunade frowned and entwined her fingers together.

"You know of the dangerous criminal organization named akatsuki. They sent assiliants to the sand village and attacked. Garra being the Kazekage and target protected the village before he fell at the hands of two S class nuke nins. Kankuro went after garra and reports have it that he was poisoned and might not survive." She glanced at the twins slightly as she spoke.

"I'm sending Team kakashi and Team Gai on a retrieval mission to the sand. Sakura you are to heal Kankuro, he has valuable information about the two nuke nin he fought. Naruto and Kakashi, Garras retrieval is of up most importance understood. This is an S class mission and failure is not an option... Understood!"

"Hai!" We all bowed. I turned and knelt down pulling the twins into a hug. "Listen to me. You will stay with grandma Tsunade and if anything happens to me, you stay with Sakura or Hinata is that understood." I stated firmly and they nodded.

I kissed their cheeks and pulled them close. " I love you and don't you ever forget that. If I don't come back home promise me you'll look after each other." I whisper and pulled away. "Let's go." I say standing up.

Both Kakashi and Sakura stood by the door frowning and waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and hurried toward them. "At the gate in five minutes." Kakashi sensei stated and we both gave a firm nod as we shunshined to get anything we might need for the mission from our homes.

I quickly packed weapons and medical supplies, if push came to shove and sakura wasn't there to heal Garra or whoever needed to be healed then that responsibility fell to me.

I grabbed a paint brush and ink in case I had to draw a seal. I looked around my apartment one last time. This was an S class mission and even I might be targeted.

The possibility that they will try and take me as well is high and if they somehow manage to... would I survive? I couldn't help but think about my own childhood and my life in the orphanage as a child and frowned.

I don't want that for my children. I want my family, I want to raise them and I want to achieve my dreams and save him. I can't die or be beaten now... so much is at stake.

I pushed away all those thought and took a deep breath as I left the house.

"Don't worry kit, all your training wasn't for nothing. We will beat those son of bitches that took your friend and be back home before you know it." Kurama stated.

I smiled, he was right I'm Naruto Uzumaki number one hyperactive unpredictable knuckle head ninja. Mother of two adorable children, daughter of the fourth Hokage and future Hokage. No one was going to stop me.

I quickly moved through the village making it to the gates.

"We are all here." Kakashi grumbled as sakura came to view as well.

"We have to hurry up and go." I say as we were about to leave when I noticed someone at the gate.

"Naruto is that you?" Temari stated as she came to view. I frowned, if she was here then she probably doesn't know about ... Garra.

"Yeah, it's me." I say with a swift nod. "Wow it's been years, you suddenly vanish and now you're back. I'm sure garra will be glad when he hears you returned." She smiled as she noticed that we were geared up.

"On your way out to a mission already?" She asked as kakashi, sakura and I glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we are heading to Suna on a emergency mission... there was an attack yesterday and..." I notice her eyes widen at what I was saying.

"Two nuke nins from a criminal organization kidnapped.. Garra." I finished off making her gasp.

"Wait, garra has been... I'm coming with you." She quickly stated her eyes gleaming with anger and determination but still holding a sense of worry.

I nod. "That would be great, besides you know the way better than us so you could be of alot of help. The faster we get there the greater chances of rescuing him." I say nodding.

"I have everything I need besides, back in Suna is where I live so anything I leave behind here won't matter. Let's go... before they hurt my little brother." She stated and we all headed off.

I was angry, why Garra? Hadn't he suffered enough in his childhood? Hadn't we suffered enough? As jinchuriki we are outcasted and isolated till we can prove our worth and even then it still feels like the ones we trust will turn us down.

Personally I have had it easy, a few mishaps and neglect but never an assassination attempt like he had. And if there was an attempt on my life the anbu that took care of me protected me from them.

But not him, he didn't have that kind of protection. He suffered so much and in the end still found the path way to light.

I glanced at temari as tears trickled down her face. I know Kankuro and her feel some guilt over her brothers isolation. I know that now days they want to compensate for their actions and how they treated them but in a sense they were children and alike everyone else that stood in Garra's way they were afraid.

But what makes my blood boil is them. Akatsuki and everyone who tries to use us or the tailed beast as weapons.

Why do they hunt us down? Why do they continue to torment us? Why?

"Naruto you're too aggitated. We should keep a steady pace so we have enough energy to fight." Sakura stated making me realize how fast I was moving.

"Gomen sakura. It's just, why do we always have to be targeted?" I snapped as I balled my fist up.

"We are isolated, persecuted, and discriminated. Even if I hadn't wanted to be a ninja, I would've been forced by the village and council. As jinchuriki we are forced to be come ninja weapons." I hissed as I ranted.

"All my life I've been hated. I'm sure most villagers found relief and peace when I left. Garra has too and anyone who's burdened with a tailed beast suffer. And it's not the tailed beast that torture us. Sometimes they're kind and help us or are indifferent to our well being but it's the people around us. The ones we are meant to trust that hurt us." I added as I sped up.

"So why, why do we have to keep suffering. Garra was finally being accepted finally being happy and because of their selfishness he's once again forced into horrible conditions."I snapped.

"The tailed beast, you mean Kurama right?" Sakura asked meekly and I nodded.

"Kurama is wonderful, he has been there for me even if not emotionally but has protected me from injuries and never really tried to break me. He was kind to me even with his grumpy and mean attitude. I got dealt a bad hand and I'm okay with it but why can't we never get a break." I say.

"You're a jinchuriki as well?" Temari asked and I nodded. "Then you understand garra well. And I know you're right. You guys can never seem to get a rest. Everyone who doesn't understand hates you and despises you. The way they treat you are like weapons that can be changed and disposed of at a moment's notice and people fear you." Temari stated.

"Before meeting you, Kankuro and I were terrified of garra. All the things that he'd done and what was said about him and how we were told to ignore him and outcast him. We didn't think twice about it. Now days I'm closer to my little brother and I understand the error of our ways, you guys are humans and even the tailed beast have emotions." Temari stated.

I glanced back at her and nodded. "This time I'll make sure that the bastards that hurt my little brothers pay." She hissed.

Arriving at the gate we were permitted entry easily due to Temari and were quickly taken to the hospital where Kankuro was.

We hurried through the halls and to where Kankuro was being held.

Temari opened the door and saw her little brother laying on the hospital bed. "Kankuro!" She gasped hurrying to his side.

An old woman looked up her eyes widening and narrowing as she spotted kakashi. It didn't take long or much for her to attack.

Strings alike Kankuro's puppet strings appeared at her finger tips and held a kunai on her other hand.

"White Fang how dare you appear here in suna, I'll make you pay for what you did to my daughter and her husband." She hissed nearly reaching him as I pulled out a kunai of my own and blocked her kunai and held her small frail wrist in my hand.

"What the hell old hag. Why are you attacking Kakashi-sensei?" I snapped glaring at her. Didn't she know we were allies?

"Move brat, this is old debt that has to be settled." The woman snapped a crazy look in her eyes.

"Sister, calm down. Remember the white Fang has been dead for a few decades and this young man cannot possibly be Sakumo Hatake." Another old man stated placing a hand on the crazed woman. As he said this a spark of recognition lit up in her eyes.

She let her tense muscles relax slightly and pulled away. I didn't hold on to her and just merely let go.

"Huh, oh you're right. Haha I was just testing you lot." She laughed it off and pulled away. "We are team seven. We were sent by konoha to help rescue Kazekage Garra." Sakura stated.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno." I say presenting us by name. The old woman snickered and looked away. "I don't care about the names of low ranking ninja." She snapped glancing back at Kankuro.

Sakura stepped up. "Let me take a look at him." She stated and the old woman snickered. "There's no use. We have our best medical ninja looking at him since he was brought in and there's no cure." She stated and Sakura frowned.

"I've trained under Lady Hokage Tsunade Senju. I'm known to be one of the most skilled medical ninjas in our village. I was sent here to find a cure for Kankuro as a side mission and as my lady ordered me failure is not an option." Sakura stated as she passed by the old woman.

"Tsunade Senju, the renowned medical ninja of the leaf. That damn brat was always finding cures for my poisons back in the second shinobi war." The old woman muttered.

Without asking further questions sakura started to work. "I need a bucket of water, a pen and notebook and lots of towels. I also need you to start an IV when I finish extracting the poison." Sakura ordered.

"We need details about the abduction. Who did it and any Intel gained throughout the battle." I stated with a frown. "Two nuke nin. One was Deidara from the hidden stone village, known for his clay bombs but the other... We didn't get to see his abilities." One of the jonin stated.

I nodded. "So he must be long distance kind of user and the other is unknown." I muttered glancing at Kakashi.

"I'm mid range and close range, you and Sakura are close range fighters. You're known for your beserkness, unpredictability and chakra amount. Sakura for her medical skills and strength and Team Gai has three taijutsu masters , two being iron fist the other gentle fist and their long range fighter tenten." Kakashi evaluates.

"And those other teammates that are coming to support, are they strong?" The old woman asks while kakashi nods.

"Team Gai consists of mainly jonin level ninjas that specialize in different areas. Sakura is a elite jonin now and I've been one for a long while now, Naruto here might still be chunin rank but she studied under Jiraya the toad sage for a few years and recently returned from a training trip." Kakashi confirms and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Hmph." She grunted as she turned away and watched sakura extract the poison. "Don't dump out the poison in the bucket, I'm going to analyze it for the antidote." She stated as she was finishing up with kankuro.

Sakura managed to make the antidote and we were talking to Kankuro about the second man.

"Sasori of the red sand." Kankuro coughed out the name and the old woman's eyes widen.

"Lady Chiyo?" Temari asked concerned. "Are you sure that's the name he gave you." She asked sternly and Kankuro nodded.

"He did. And he knew all of the functions of my puppets, compared to him I was nothing." He stated and Chiyo looked down.

"Anything else?" I asked and he nodded as he brought out the puppet hand. "I managed to get a scrap of his clothing to follow the scent.

"Tch, as expected of a sand shinobi even on a failed mission never coming back empty handed." Kakashi grumbled and Chiyo smirked.

"I guess we will have to set out to find Garra. And I have to pay a little visit to my grandchild." She stated.

"Do you want to use pakkun or do you want me to track him down?" I asked and kakashi sweat dropped. "Don't separate from Kurama at any moment, that could cause trouble in the long run. And pakkun can handle it." Kakashi stated and I nodded.

Kakashi did the handsigns making pakkun appear and sniff the clothing.

"This is the antidote, Kankuro you need to rest and recover. Is that understood." Sakura stated as she injected the antidote in the IV.

"But my brother." He coughed out. "Don't worry, we will bring him back. The sand suffered to many casualties and need to reinstate the borders. You need to stay here, get better and strengthen the village." Sakura stated and Kankuro frowned.

"I won't let him suffer anymore, I promise." I stated as left the room getting ready to leave.

"I'm coming too. I have unfinished business with Sasori." Lady Chiyo stated.

We left the sand village and were following Sasori and Deidara's tracks. I used all my sensing abilities as we moved.

"Team Gai is up ahead." I stated as we moved to a more wooded area.

"Sensor right?" Chiyo asked and I nodded. "As an Uzumaki, I'm known to be a sensor." I stated with a nod.

I could feel Kurama move in unease.

"Somethings wrong kit" he grumbled .

"We have to hurry." I say as I start picking up my speed. "Why, what is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Kurama says something isn't right." I stated as we caught sight of Team Gai.

"Naruto! I see you too are on this dangerous S ranked mission!" Lee called out as they joined us.

We stopped completely. "Yeah, I am. But here's the recent development. This here is an elder of the Sand her name is Chiyo and she's a puppet master. Deidara a nuke ninja from the stone can cause explosions from his clay and Sasori us a puppet master and other than that he is know for his deadly poisons." I stated and they nodded.

"Is that all the new development?" Tenten asked and I nodded.

"Alright, let's continue onward." Lee stated as we started moving forward again. "Naruto isn't it dangerous for you too. The akatsuki are known to be after Jinchuriki and they could try to capture you as well?" Neji asked.

"Jinchuriki?" Lady Chiyo turned to me in realization. "The village sent their jinchuriki to rescue ours." She muttered.

"It is dangerous. But I have the twins to go back to so no matter what I must save garra and make it back home, my children need me." I say as we moved quickly.

"A mother at such a young age?" Chiyo asked and I couldn't help but grimance. "Yeah, but I don't regret having them. I'm the nine tails jinchuriki and an orphan. To have my own family is like a gift and something I hold very near and dear to me." I say to her and she nods.

"Judging by the way you say it, you must've not led a good infancy like most Jinchuriki." Chiyo stated letting the subject go.

We arrived at a giant rock and neji activated his byakugan. "Theirs a five Pentagon barrior."he stated as he looked around.

"Hmm, five Pentagon barrior made with seals?" I asked and he nodded. "Then all seals must be removed at the same time other wise we can't get through." I stated .

Gai smirked. "Leave that to my team, neji locate the barriors and tell us the exact location. We have konohas latest equipment of communication. With this we will be able to stay in touch even in long distances. When we remove the barrior you go in, deal?" He stated and we nodded as they spread out.

"Sakura get ready." I stated as we waited for their signal.

The moment the barrior was down sakura punched the boulder that was in the way and the cave was finally in full view.

"Well well looks like we have been found. "A blonde haired man smirked as he sat on top of garra.

"Tch, such an annoyance." The one we assumed to be Sasori smirked.

My body froze when I saw Garras motionless body on the floor. "What did you do?!" I snapped as I glared at them.

"We were told the guy that reacted and demanded first was our jinchuriki, never did we expect it be a woman." Deidara smirked and I couldn't help but hiss.

"Kit control your emotions, and goddamnit stop trying to take my chakra! You're too angry to wield it right and we still haven't mastered mixing our chakra yet!" Kurama snapped.

'But Kurama, garra they've...' I bit my lip at the sight. "I know but getting agitated won't help.'

'I know..' I muttered internally.

"Want him back?" Deidara smirked as he stood up and kicked garra. "C'mon take him." He teased and I became tense. "You damn bastard!" I snapped.

"We will take on Sassori, you two go after deidara." Sakura stated as deidara quickly picked up garra and began making his escape.

We chased after him. He kept using his bombs to attack us. "Kakashi do you have a fire style justu?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah why?" He asked. "Because I have a strong windstyle that could amplify it. But what if the clay bird explodes." I grumble the last part.

"Try the windstyle and see if you can knock him down." Kakashi stated and I nodded.

"Great wind Break through!" I yelled making the signs. It nearly knocked him over but I could easily tell he was using chakra to stick on.

We persude him for a while dodging his attacks. "Naruto distract him I think I have a technique but it requires massive amounts of chakra." Kakashi stated and I nodded.

We dodged and I kept throwing attacks back at him trying to keep his attention on me.

"Okay we need a major distraction and to keep him still. " Kakashi stated with a grunt. "Throw me up sensei, I think I have an idea as well." I stated as he sped up. He entwined both hands and got ready to launch me forward and I quickly got the gist.

I ran fast towards him using his hands as a spring board and he threw me up and I jumped at the same time.

Kurama and I hadn't mastered mixing our chakras but I could still use the demon cloak.

With a chakra claw I managed to damage the clay birds wing and kakashi made a jutsu that ripped his arm off.

I managed to land and grab garra. I let my clones attack deidara. But quickly realized he was a clone all along.

"He's still here, somewhere." Kakashi stated and I nodded as i pulled a kunai out and listened.

I couldn't feel him near by but I could tell he fled.

"He's gone." I mutter and carried garras cold limp body to a open field.

"Naruto!" I turned to see sakura helping lady Chiyo walk. "Sakura, old lady!" I gasped as they settled infront of us. "He's... " I looked down holding back tears. "I have a jutsu." The old lady muttered as she placed her hands on garras chest.

She began emitting a baby blue chakra and began coughing.

"Here let me help. " I say as I placed my hands over hers and began pouring chakra.

Garra's face started coming back to color and warmth began to return to his skin.

" All my life, I've done horrible things. I guess this is a way to atone for all of my sins." The old lady smiled as she closed her eyes and fell limp.

"Lady Chiyo." I stammered out tears swelling in my eyes as Garra began breathing once more.

"What happen?" He mumbled as the sand shinobi began arriving.

"Garra!" I pulled him into a hug.

"Naruto?" He asked confused and I nodded. "Yeah it's me, ttebayo." I smiled and Temari and Kankuro came to view.

"Garra!" She engulfed him in a hug.

"The Kazekage lives!" The sand shinobi began cheering.

I couldn't help but smile.

We escorted Garra back to the Suna village and I began telling him about my adventures and what happened and why I left.

He also told me that he heard rumors about my underground medical clinic for shinobi in the land of iron.

After a few hours Kakashi, Sakura and I began returning home.

Of course they had to stop me from running back to the village in one day considering I wanted to get back and see the twins already.

It took about two days to return to the village and we quickly headed to the Hokage tower.

"I'm home with a completed mission!" I yelled as I waltzed in.

"MAMA, TEA!" the twins squealed and I smirked as I noticed they used one of the many code words.

"Tea kettles with worms!" I laughed and their eyes went wide as they tackled me in a hug. "Mama you're back, we were scared. When you said that if you didn't come back we would stay with someone." Ryuu began to cry and snott dripped out of his nose as he nuzzled against me.

"MAMA mama I missed you, you didn't come back in so long we were scared!" Aki cried and held onto me like her life depended on it. I pulled them close.

I couldn't help but hold back my tears. This is the longest I've ever been away from them, of course they were scared.

"Of course I came back. It was a very dangerous mission but everytime the going got rough I thought about you two and how I had to make it back home." I say as I ruffled their hair. I noticed Aki wearing low pig tails and smiled.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked and they smiled.

"We stayed with Tsunade baa-chan , she is so nice she let me braid her hair and make her flower crowns like the ones you taught me mama." Aki smiled as she wiped her tears.

"I hope they didn't misbehave?" I say as I looked at Tsunade.

"Not much, but they like to fight alot and they are already pretty advanced in their ninja skills." She stated and I smiled. "Yeah. Did they attack anyone?" I asked sheepishly and she nodded.

"Jiraya came by and they had a field day with him since he forgot the magic words." Tsunade chuckled. "And finding them took ages." She added.

"Well outside of the village they had to have some sort of training." I say and she nodded.

"You sure you don't want them in the ninja academy? They could easily blend in with the 5-6 year olds." She stated and I sighed.

"I don't want them to have to give up their childhood just yet. But it seems with what happened to garra they need to get stronger. I'd hate for them to become hostages." I mutter as I wipe the tears from their cheeks.

"The next semester starts next month, just think about it." Tsunade stated and I nodded.

"I will." I say. "Naruto we have to turn in our mission report." Kakashi stated and I nodded. "You two wait out here. " I say making them stand outside of the Hokage office.

Ryuu POV

"Aki stop trying to listen." I grumbled pulling her away from the door making her groan.

"Ryuu stop it, I do what I want." Aki whispered back in annoyance as she pressed her ear on the door.

"What are they saying." I whisper and she smirks. "Something about a kase-mage and atasuki and uh kidnap." She mumbled back and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me hear, you probably didn't even say those names right." I grumble as I place my ear on the door.

"What are you doing." I look over my shoulder and turned to see a scary old man with bandages glare at us he held Aki by the shoulder and she screeched.

"Ahhhh!" She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. I quickly reacted and kicked his wrist making him let go. Aki ducked down and kicked his ankles making him lose balance.

"Run Ryuu!" She squealed as she ran up the wall and kicked the old man across the face before taking my hand and running off.

There were two other old people standing by watching us wide eyed and we split up both concentrating chakra to our feet and escaping through the sides of the hall.

"Aki, Ryuu!" I heard mama yell as the door slammed open. I glanced back to see mama see us before we turned to the next hall.

"Hurry Ryuu the creepy old man will get us!" She gasped as we got lost quickly.

"Ryuu, Aki!" I heard mama yell and we came to a stop and quickly henged into things that were in the hall.

Mama showed up and looked around. "Turtles are purple with blue underwear."

Aki broke her henge and pounced on mama. "The old man grabbed me mama, he scared me!" She cried as she hugged her.

I quickly let my henge go and pounced on her and sniffled as I nuzzled against her. "There there, I think you scared the council member more than he scared you." She stated as she picked us up.

"Who was he mama?" I asked and She sighed. "That was Lord Danzo, one of the council members."

Mama brought us to baa-chans office and sat us down. She introduced us to the old scary people. I hid behind Aki playing with the symbol on the back of her dress. It was red and white and looked like a fan. Mama had stitched it on all of our clothes and said it meant the we were uchiha's.

" Hmph so Sasuke Uchiha already fathered two." The man with a bandage on his face stated.

"Yes they are Uchiha's, but unlike Sasuke or his older brother I want to make sure that they aren't forced to not have a childhood. And I'd like you to refrain from speaking about Sasuke so freely or the rest of the Uchiha. I've personally only told them very little and don't want too much to be revealed before hand." Mama stated and I frowned. She didn't want them telling us about dad... But why?

"Mama, does papa have a brother too?" Aki asked and I looked up waiting for her answer.

"Yes, but your father doesn't like to talk about it." Mama says. I looked over at Aki and she looked at me and shrugged.

"Anyway finish your mission report and you three tell me why you're here." Baa chan stated...

I glanced up at the old man who was smirking...

Danzo scares me ...

Finally I update, sorry for the long wait hope you like it.

Rosymalik


	14. Baby Daddy Issues

Third Person POV

To think the Uchiha had already started reproducing. In a way Danzo had an eye on the small children that huddled close to their Uzumaki mother.

Yes, if he could mold them to his ninja ways and get them to join the root. His lone eye wandered to the other people in the room.

Weak, all of them and their weak resolve to take opportunity on such prize they had infront of them.

To be honest at the time when the young Uzumaki woman had been a child he had proposed she be placed under his care and trained but the third insisted that she'd be treated like a normal child and not as a weapon. And this was the result.

A teenage pregnancy and a run away. But even that inconvenience turned into a blessing, two young Uchiha children with Uzumaki blood that gave them quite potential to become splendid shinobi.

"Are you sure, it'd be a waste on their potential." Danzo stated as he spoke. The blond woman narrowed her eyes.

"I will not allow my children to be weaponized. They will live out their childhood and thats final. Training is alright but becoming a ninja is too much, we aren't in war and although frail, we are still in peace. No reason to burn them out so young." Naruto gritted out as the council members glanced at each other.

Danzo was irritated with the woman but said nothing more as Tsunade spoke up. "The children are civilian and they aren't orphaned, naruto will decided for them until they come of age." She stated as she narrowed her eyes at Danzo.

"It was a mere suggestion, besides we have to discuss the punishment for Naruto here for leaving the village without permission. Not only is she the Jinchuriki but she is also a chunin leveled ninja. Deflection is punishable with death." Danzo stated and Tsunade snickered.

"She had a good reason to leave, the village was in danger of another nine tails attack. Which leaves the next subject open for discussion. " Tsunade sighed.

"The man who murdered the yondaime and his wife." Tsunade stated and Koharu spoke up. "The Nine tails was a natural disaster." She spoke up confused.

Naruto sighed. "No, a masked man was behind the attack. My father fought against him before managing to take Kurama out of his control." Naruto stated as she quickly did some handsigns.

There was a poof and a tall man with bright red hair appeared, he had fox ears his eyes were outlined with black and red eyeliner and he had whisker marks on his cheeks that resembled Naruto's. Nine orange red tails swung loosely behind him.

"Yo." Kurama smirked as he crossed his arms. His white kimono hung loosely on him. "Kurama!" The twins squealed as they jumped on the Fox like man.

"Who's that?" Homura stuttered and Naruto smirked. "This is Kurama, the Nine tailed fox in the flesh." She stated.

"If you're going to talk about me might as well be here to defend myself." Kurama smirked.

"Now to clear my name."

Hours passed as they spoke, team seven, the council and the hokage were all there discussing the threat of the of the masked man.

Danzo being the stubborn old fool he was insisted that if all of what was being said was true then for more reason he should train the twins.

But the idea was quickly shut down by the demon fox. "As if I'd let an old fart like you take the kits. They're fine where they are at, naruto and I oversee their training and unless your asked to we don't need your input in that matter." Kurama hissed, the twins had fallen asleep. Bored out of their minds about all the politics that were being discussed.

They rested on the Fox who held them close to his body and kept them warm. Danzo was agitated but in the end had to let it go.

Naruto also didn't trust the man, the way he spoke and acted irked her and she knew she didn't want her children anywhere near him.

Kakashi also spoke against danzo training them. He'd seen what the man's root anbu ninjas were turned to a perfect example was tenzo, a boy he rescued from orochimaru's lab.

The child was sent to an orphanage and somehow ended up in Danzo's hands, it took blackmail and the third Hokage to save his friend and personally he wasn't willing to risk his cute little student's children to that monster. (I really hate Danzo btw)

Sakura didn't have much to say, she had grown up in a very sheltered home. Her parents had barely made chunin and never would've expected her to reach a jonin level much less be an elite jonin like she had.

Her family wasn't anything special, they weren't a prestigious clan but a very simple civilian clan that sometimes breeded strong children who were able to become ninja. She had been one of those lucky children . Even when she was a elite genin that had been a major accomplishment.

Most of the people from her clan only graduated as normal genin, but she'd graduated with the talented clan heads. She then became a chunin at 14 which was unheard of in her clan. Some only reached that level in their early adult lives around 20-21 and that was if they made it. But what really took the icing to the cake was her Elite Jonin rank.

Being 18 and one of the only Jonin in her clan history was a milestone. But even with all that she was still not informed enough about these shinobi clan matters to place an input. But deep down she agreed with Naruto and voiced her agreement with her teammate throughout the discussion.

Tsunade was very pleased with the small logical inputs sakura placed in the conversation. The older woman hated the controlling nagging council. They were hellbent on treating her as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

But one thing Tsunade could say was that Danzo was to stay away from the children. The man never sat right with her. He was sneaky and manipulative, and if that wasn't all she knew he was hiding something.

The way he acted gave it away and she tried to shut the man up before he could say more.

In the end of the discussion Naruto resealed Kurama and carried the twins home.

For once Naruto didn't feel the glares pointed towards her.

Some even saw her as a disgrace for being such a young mother But She didn't care she was used to the criticism but anything against her two sweet little angels and she'd skin e'm.

The twins were sleeping soundly as their mother carried them, the uchiha symbols proudly displayed on their back. It shocked people as they watched her walk by, her children most certainly looked Uchiha and the symbol showed that they were.

Naruto arrived to her small apartment and took the twins to their bedroom. Both of them curled up against each other as they snored softly. She covered them in a blanket, kissed their forehead and gently shut the door.

She sighed as she stood outside their doorway. How was she going to bring Sasuke back? Was he even the same person now, that he was back then? Would he care for the twins or just push them to the side as if they didn't matter.

Why was everything so complicated?

She looked around and began cleaning her apartment. She'd see what she would do when the time came for it, but now she had to move forward.

The mission had been set. Following the defeat of Sassori of the red sand, Sakura had obtained intel that sasori was suppose to meet up with an akatsuki spy that was hidden as orochimaru's assisstant .

Naruto packed diligently making sure to spend time with the twins incase something did go wrong. She would be cautious if she spoke of the twins since for all she knew Orochimaru might ditch the prospecct of Sasuke being his new vessel because he could get his hands on a Uzumaki Uchiha who's body was influenced by the mighty nine tailed fox.

"Hinata-kaa-san!" Aki squealed as she saw that Hina-chan was in the living room with a few bags packed due to her staying over to babysit them. "Kaa-san?" Hinata stammered out as Aki clung onto her leg and Ryuu followed close behind and did the same. "Yeah from now on you and mama are our Kaa-sans! "Aki nodded. "Really now, well I guess I have no choice." Hina giggled and Ryuu snorted.

"Its cause mama loves you so much, right mama!" He added making narutos cheeks blush a small tint of red. "You two need to quit your teasing." Naruto smiled as she glanced at Hinata who was also blushing. "Naru-chan do you have everything packed?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded.

" I'm going to go now, be good to Hina Kaa-san and make sure to protect her okay kits?" Naruto chuckles as she leaned down and kissed them. "Yes mama!" they nodded. "Thanks Hinata, I could never repay you. Make sure to take care." She smiled brightly and gently placed a kiss on Hinata's forehead. Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.

Naruto strapped her backpack on, opened the door and giving them one last warm smile before heading out. ( SOME NARUHINA ACTION)

It wasn't like before, leaving for a potential A or even S ranked mission. Back then before she had the kits it was easy even exciting. It wasn't like she had anyone waiting for her at home nor did it matter if she didn't come home in a way life was simpler.

Now she was torn on leaving her precious kids behind.

She gripped her backpack as she made her way to the gate.

Captain Yamato, Sakura, and Sai were there waiting patiently.

"It seems our last member has arrived." Sai said in a monotone expression.

Sakura glanced at him and then back at Naruto, she gave her a small smile. "C'mon naru." She called out as Naruto went to stand beside her.

"Well seems like the whole team is here. We will be impersonating Sassori of the red sand to get the Intel from the spy. You are the back up in case things don't go as planned, this mission could easily escalate so beware." He stated and they all nodded.

"Well then let's go." Yamato stated as they were off.

Sai's emotionless attitude irked Naruto till no ends. "Shut up will you, can't you say something productive and stop calling him a traitor." Naruto snapped as they walked.

"Well I was merely saying that you shouldn't compare me to him." Sai stated with a stoic smile.

"Well you don't compare to him anyway! Dattebayo!" Naruto turned away in frustration.

"So you're saying a traitor of the leaf is better than a loyal shinobi?" Sai stated frustrating her more. "All I'm saying is that there's more to him than you know." Naruto grumbled as she glared at the ground.

"He was a power hungry fool, who only cares of himself in my point of view." Sai added making Naruto snap.

"You're wrong! He was afraid, he was afraid his brother would try and kill me again. That's why he left!" She yelled balling her fists up as she glared at him.

"Yet from reports it says he used chidori, an assassination technique on you and left you to die." Sai prodded.

"Fuck! You're impossible! Why even bother. " she snapped.

He had a point and she knew it but she knew he hadn't ment to hurt her, it was at the spur of the moment and Kurama would've never let her die.

"You two should try to get along more." Captain Yamato stated with a sigh. Naruto glared at sai. "Well tell him to stop spewing shit out and we will get along." She retorted.

Sakura was annoyed at Sai as well but she was getting over her crush with Sasuke. She honestly was trying not to fuel the bickering either.

She's come to terms with Naruto and Sasuke's whole ordeal. To be honest Naruto did deserve him more.

When she tried to stop him it had been for selfish reasons and even trying to leave with him counted as selfish as well. She wanted to be with him not even considering his own feelings or his own past and problems. But when Naruto explained what had happened and more of her side of the story it showed that Naruto really cared.

She hadn't tried to stop him because she wanted to be with him but instead because she knew what would happen to him, because she didn't want him to get hurt or die. Compared to Naruto her reasons seemed childish.

Even the reasoning on why he left made sense. To protect his own future and make sure his psychotic brother wouldn't hurt the ones he loved, destroy an enemy before they hurt your loved ones. It made perfect sense although how he went about it was wrong.

"To think you had his little spawns with him makes it all but worse." Sai added. Sakura didn't even think twice before attacking Sai punching him across the face.

"Talk all the shit you want about Sasuke but you leave Ryuu and Aki out of it!" She snapped as he slowly got up. "Someone's over protective he muttered as Yamato quickly got between them. "Now now calm down." He tentatively spoke.

"She's got a point, keep my children out of it Sai." Naruto growled.

Yamato sweat dropped this was even harder than he first imagined.

They arrived at the bridge two days later. They had camped one day and spent the other in a Inn.

Sakura had given Yamato a detailed description of Sasori. The plan was in motion.

Yamato was impersonating the puppet master while Naruto sakura and sai were on standby.

The spy was waiting on the bridge and they quickly identified him. Kabuto, the spy they had met in the chunin exams.

They waited patiently hopping everything went as planned.

There wasn't much they could hear but it was obvious they had gotten more than they bargained for when Orochimaru made his presence known.

At that moment they knew shit hit the fan.

"We have to back him up." Naruto hissed as they all jumped behind captain Yamato.

"Well if it isn't my Sasuke-kuns past lover." Orochimaru smirked as he stood alongside Kabuto.

"The Nine tail Jinchuriki, still chasing after your vessel, isn't that nostalgic Orchimaru-sama." Kabuto commented.

"Don't talk about him like he's your property." Naruto hissed in annoyance as she got her kunai out.

"My my a little touchy about the subject. Had i known you were going to cause so much trouble before I would've killed you earlier." Orochimaru kicked his lips.

"Just you try it ya snake bastard." Naruto hissed as she began building up her chakra.

"Don't charge." Sakura mumbled and Naruto nodded.

"That's fine, I guess I'll remedy my mistakes while I still can." He laughed launching forward out his mouth there was a sword aiming straight for Naruto. She quickly blocked with her kunai and retaliated nearly cutting orochimaru's head off with her other kunai.

Both sides attacked each other, orochimaru had the upper hand until Naruto brought out the demon cloak. She made sure to only keep it at two tails so that she wouldn't loose control.

The fight quickly escalated. Orochimaru hadn't expected Naruto to be able to control the suppose kyubii power so diligently. But Kurama was actually putting his back into trying to kill the snake bastard.

The bridge was destroyed in one of Naruto's attacks, Yamato had luckily helped catch Sakura and assured Naruto that they were fine and to not hold back on a sanin.

The fight ended the second Naruto let Kurama take over and make a beast bomb towards orochimaru.

Not that Naruto couldn't keep fighting in tailed beast form but anymore and she'd lose control so she had to rest up on Kurama's chakra for a bit.

Orochimaru took that chance to retreat. Naruto was recovering from her burnt off flesh. They did say power came with a price.

"Dammit he got away!" Sakura hissed as she bent down and began healing Naruto.

"Kurama's chakra burnt your flesh off, how could you even move with it?" Sakura murmured as she began healing. "Because I had too, without it he would've of killed me then gone after you." She mumbled as she looked around.

"Well Sai is missing we can safely assume he fled with the enemy. " Yamato stated as he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "So a traitor in our ranks huh." Naruto grumbled as she glanced ast Sakura. "We should hurry and catch up. "

Sai was in the enemy base he was completing his mission as assassinate Sasuke Uchiha the traitor of the leaf.

Sai couldn't help but think about what Naruto had said about why she still cared for him. Bonds something that tied a person in such away that no matter how much they hurt them they still cared about them.

"So you're the infamous Sasuke Uchiha."Sai asked as he saw the dark haired shinobi. Sai would've called him the last Uchiha but that was no longer true.

"And who the hell are you?"Sasuke allowed in annoyance as he saw the leaf head protector. "Sai, your replacement in team seven and Uzumaki Naruto's current teammate. "He replied stoically.

Sasuke cocked a brow then frowned. "You know I've heard alot about you. Naruto was talking about bonds an-" he couldn't even finish his sentence because of Sasuke's killing intent. "Don't bother me with such trivial things.

Naruto hadn't made a full recovery but they pushed onward. The base was at their reach and they had made it. "We will spread out and search for Sai, if they think we would fooled by that fake body then they're wrong." Yamato explained and both girls nodded.

They spread out and began searching Naruto using her shadow clones but not many to conserve chakra.

Minutes seemed to last forever as she ran in each room checking for a trace of sasuke. It wasn't till she heard sakura scream and a loud explosion that she knew where he was.

She was soon at the clearing of the explosion. "Sakura-chan what happened!?" Naruto explained.

"Sasuke." She mumbled out and Naruto slowly turned around.

Her eyes landed on him. He had grown a bit more. His eyes were stern and narrowed as they landed on her. "Naruto." He spoke softly, it made her heart ache.

He sounded so distant so cold compared to before.

He suddenly appeared before her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why do you want to stop me. I'm only doing this to keep you safe." He whispered lowly. "Why can't you trust me." He whispered lowly and she bit her lip.

"I can't, I can't let you get hurt that's why." She mumbled and he slowly looked up. "Itachi was right, I do have to destroy my bonds to get to him. Destroy anything that weakens my avenger resolve." He replied she quickly attacked the second she heard his katana being unsheathed.

She managed to get away from his grip and barely dodged the katana.

She glared at him. She couldn't tell him, he'd only see them as something to latch onto, a bond. It wasn't safe he wasn't stable and orochimaru was present.

"You keep insisting on following the path he set out for you. Huh. Gunna do everything like a lost puppy." She snapped bringing out a kunai.

"No, I'm going to forge my own path." Sasuke glared as he stepped back from Yamato's attack.

"Doesn't sound like it. Teme!" She snapped as he backed away. "Think what you want, I'm done here." He snapped back glaring at her before holding his arm up.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Leave it for now, wouldn't want to show them your Trump card." He chuckled and Sasuke glared at them before they turned to leave.

Just before he left he noticed Naruto's expression and his slightly softened.

Naruto looked down her face contouring to a sad expression, tears swelled up in her eyes as she knew he wasn't going to return she was so close yet so far away. He was still in danger and he wouldn't know that he wasn't alone any more.

"It's okay naru let's go home." Sakura stated as she placed a hand on her teammates shoulder.

Naruto looked at her before breaking down and latching onto her with a sob.

Sakura felt her heart break. As she held the blonde haired beauty in her arms. She shushed her as she held the sobbing woman.

She couldn't help but feel anger. Naruto deserved so much better than him and yet she was still so inlove with him.

To be honest even she could do better than that bastard! Her eyes widen as she realized the kind of thoughts that were running through her mind.

"We will get him back. I promise. " she whispered as she became more determined. Naruto was a very important person to her and no matter what she didn't want to see her cry again. Even if she would end up in someone else's arms.

She frowned, what was that aching feeling in her chest? Was it Jealousy?

The trek back to the village had been quiet. Sakura realized what kind of feeling she harboured for her teammate. To be honest she knew she wasn't the only one.

She had long known of Hinata's feelings for the blonde girl too even if she had confused her teammates gender back then.

But to be honest it was hard not falling for someone so warm and kind. Naruto was an exceptional shinobi and was a wonderful person as well.

Someone who you wanted close in any way possible. But they knew her heart was someplace else. It almost made her jealous and angry at Sasuke for leaving her behind.

But she wouldn't confess, she was fine with keeping those feelings to herself, all she had to do was make her happy and she would be happy.

Sakura sighed as they returned back to the village.

"Let's turn in our reports before going to see Aki and Ryuu." Sakura rold Naruto and the blonde girl nodded.

To be honest I ship Naruto with sasuke, Hinata and sakura...

Reason why Naruto didn't tell Sasuke is pretty obvious, but anyway it's kinda short but in feeling lazy

 ** _Also I have gone back and fixed most grammatical errors on the chapters since it is my day off. I also fixed Aki and Ryuus dialogue making them more childish (when i first wrote it my mind went to make them 5 year olds and I went back and correct some of it but not all)_** ** _Thank you for your comments, I do read them and I am trying to better my writing. Tell me if you see to many errors and also how do we use the beta? like if I want ed to let someone edit my books?_** Rosymalik


	15. Double Trouble

Third Person POV_

Naruto had left for a mission and Hinata was babysitting the uchiha twins.

She sat quietly on the sofa as she watched both of them play with their toy shuriken and kunai.

"I am the Ryuu guardian, guardian of the Ryuu!" Aki squealed as her brother burried her in all of their toys and stuffed animals.

"All of the fangirls quiver before her!" Ryuu threw fake flower petals around her. "Fuck off!" She yelled making Hinata choke on her own spit.

"Aki-chan don't say things like that." She stammered out in shock.

"But Hina kaa-san the fangirls need to go away. I brother can't marry a fangirl." Aki stated in a worried tone. "That's fine and all but don't say bad words." Hina insisted.

"Okay!" Aki nodded in excitement. "Ne, Hina kaa-chan can we go play in the park." Ryuu asked and Aki gasped. "Oh please oh please. We promise to behave!" She jumped up out of the pile of toys making them fall around her.

"We will be good and not cause any trouble." They both latched onto her giving her puppy eyes. Hinata hummed and nodded. "I dont see why not, you two need to burn off some steam." She stated as she got up.

"Yay we are going to the park!" Aki yelped as she quickly jumped on the sofa and started skipping around the room.

"You two pick up your toys, I'll pack some snacks for you and drinks so we can have a little picnic." Hinata smiled. The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Hai." They scrambled to clean up.

Hinata let out a sigh and quickly went to the kitchen. How Naruto kept them in line was a miracle. Both liked doing what they wanted to do and that often included doing things they shouldn't do.

Both twins kept her on her toes. They both eagerly jumped around knowing what they were going to do, poor Hinata didn't even know the amount of trouble she was putting herself in.

They walked through the village, the twins looking around and marveling the colorful buildings as they asked Hinata what was sold in each store.

Hinata walked with them making sure to remind them not to stray to far from her. People turned and watched the three walk by. The Hyuga heiress and the Uchiha Twins walking down the street.

When they arrived at the park the twins rushed out to the monkey bars quickly climbing and playing their usual games.

They were like little energetic magnets. Hinata watched in amusement how other children were drawn to them and how easily they managed to make friends.

She could only guess that they inherited it from their mother being that their father had never been such a social butterfly. Well at least Aki, children instantly just wanted to play with her.

And if that wasn't enough the girl quickly took control deciding what they should play and do. Ryuu like always was more reserved but that was fine, at least he was a bit sociable.

Hinata watched as the children played ninja. It was obvious how much training Aki and Ryuu had compared to the other children.

They easily out maneuvered them. They had more upper and lower body strength than the normal civilian children. The way the jumped and leaped through the monkey bars and training obstacles in the playground made it painfully obvious.

Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes peacefully. One thing was for sure, they definitely had Naruto's energeticness and hopefully playing and burning off some energy could calm them down.

When she opened them, the twins were gone and the children they had been playing with had gone back to their small groups and were playing different games.

Hinata shot up to her feet and looked around. Where were the children?! She bit her lip as she looked around. "Byakugan!" She activated her doujutsu and began searching from them.

They weren't nearby and she quickly realized that as she searched for them. She slowly focused her eyes more sweeping through her surroundings as she searched.

She finally caught sight of them, they were happily running hand in hand away from the park about four blocks away.

Hinata didn't waste a second as she leaped into action to find them.

They skillfully moved through the crowds to avoid her but little did they know about her eyes. They had been caught even before they could escape.

Maybe this is what Tsunade meant when she said they were sneaky little brats and why Naruto repeatedly told them to behave.

"Hehe imagine her face when she realizes we are gone." Aki giggled as she held onto her brothers hand. He quickly nodded giving her a sly foxy grin.

"Its like a giant game of hide and seek. Unlike mama she can't make shadow clones." He grinned happily as they walked around looking for an innocent victim to prank.

Hinata smile sweetly as she overheard them. She quietly landed behind them and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Ne, didn't you two say you wanted to play at the park." Hinata softly spoke making the twins freeze.

They slowly turned around and saw Hinata glaring down at them, her byakugan activated giving her a scary demeanor.

Their jaws hung loosely as they let out a scream of horror.

The twins held onto Hinata's hand tightly not daring to let go, because hina kaa-san was scary. Almost as scary as mama and Kurama, even the thought sent shivers down the mischievous kids spine.

They had been planning to drive her up the wall with pranks and different 'games' but it seemed that alike scary grandma Tsunade and scary pink haired sakura, they were women who wouldn't let them get away with those things.

Man, were mama's friends scary. No wonder they were shinobi one look could send a grown man running. They'd seen it with Jiji sage.

"Since you two seemed to like run around so much I've decided to make sure you eat alot of vegetables. And your kaa-san asked me to give you etiquette lessons since you are clan children. So I guess we can start that today as well. Isn't that right aki-chan, Ryuu-kun." The twins stared at her in fear.

Maybe they shouldn't have ran off.

The next day the twins sat at the table. Their legs neatly folded beneath them and they were being taught how to drink tea properly. "Your the children of one of the last Uzumaki and last Uchiha, when you're older you'll need to know proper etiquette for when you meet people for clan meetings." She explained and they nodded even if they didn't understand what she meant.

Their feet were going numb but they listened to Hina kaa-san in hopes she wouldn't get angry with them again.

The night prior they ate vegetables and bitter green tea. The food wasn't nasty but they preferred meat which they didn't get. Maybe next time they wouldn't misbehave so much.

"Why do we have to sit like this?" Aki asked as she shuffled slightly trying to get blood circulating in her legs again. "Its a good clan and shinobi skill." Hinata smiled as she poured them some more raspberry tea.

"Hina kaa-san, we are sorry we ran off like that." Ryuu muttered as he watched her pour them more tea.

Hinata let out a sigh. "Its dangerous. Even inside the village. I'm sure Naruto has mentioned that there are people after her. If they were to find out about you or kidnap you. Bad things could happen. It's more that you put yourself at risk." She stated and they both nodded.

"Will we always be in danger?" Aki asked and Hinata sighed looking down at her tea. "Shinobi are always in danger. I can't say you will always have enemies after you , but as shinobi with a doujutsu." She lightly placed her hand beneath her eyes.

"The threat of danger rises when you have precious eyes." She explained. "Do you also have special eyes?" Ryuu asked and Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I can see through walls and kilometres away. I can see all around me without having to move. And I can see your chakra. In a way you were never really out of my sight?" She chuckled and their eyes widen.

"Wow, really?" They asked and she nodded. "Our clans hyuga and uchiha always used to fight trying to prove who had the strongest eyes and which could outsmart the other. " she stated and the twins glanced at each other.

"But since there isn't many Uchiha left and we are from the same village the whole feud was put to rest. " Hinata explained telling them stories and informing them.

"Amazing, ttebayo. " Aki gasped making Hinata chuckle. "How about I teach you some of konoha history?" She asked, the twins looked at each other and nodded excitedly.

The twins loved being with Hinata, although she had her scary side she proved to be kind and caring.

She would tell them stories of the village hero's and about a great man named Minato Namikaze also known as the Fourth Hokage. They were fascinated.

Although they were still hyperactive and enjoyed physical activity to the max they liked listening to Hinata's soft soothing voice as she told them stories of strong shinobi.

She also told them stories about their kaa-san back in her academy days and all the fun things her and Hinata did. It was a nice change.

But as much as they loved Hinata they were missing their mama, sometimes they would be reminded of her and a few tears and sobs managed to slip out. It was known they weren't used to being without her for so long.

They had grown up with her always being there even if she left they always had her or Kurama but they missed her for sure.

They were laying on Hinata's lap letting her stroke their hair as she hummed a lulluby. The door knob creaked before it was opened.

A tall busty figure walked in. "MAMA!" They both shot up and tackled her, tears swelled in their eyes as they told her how much they missed her.

Naruto had bags under her eyes from restless nights. Her clothes were tattered and her face had a bit of dirt. It was obvious she had battled. Hinata stood up concerned for her friend.

"I'm home, my kits." Naruto croaked out as she knelt down and hugged them tightly. Hinata was quiet.

She knew better than to ask right at the moment. She knew Naruto didn't want to concern the twins with her troubles. But she was going to ask later.

"Welcome home naru." She smiled.

Naruto looked up at her best friend and smiled. "Thanks hina." She smiled, Hinata embraced her friend tightly and placed a kiss on the cheek. Whatever happened on the mission must've not gone as planned.

"Mama, we did so much. We learned about Etiquettetete and Hina kaa-san taught us about history and and we also played lots of games!" Aki quickly rambled about the things they did.

"Sounds like you two had an adventure." She ruffled the twins hair before looking up at Hinata. "I hope they weren't too much trouble." She sighed knowing her little trouble maker kits.

"They weren't at all Naru, you should definitely bring them around to the Hyuga compound." She stated and Naruto nodded. "Here I'll heat up dinner for you." Hinata stated as she walked to the kitchen.

They all ate together. The twins elaborating on the things they did while Naruto and Kurama listened intently. All five of them enjoying the meal.

Hinata put the kids to sleep while Naruto showered and unpacked. She walked into Naruto room knocking gently. Naruto was in a large shirt and panties.

"Oh hey Hina." She gave her friend a sad smile. "So what happened?" She asked as she shut the door behind her.

Naruto gave her a teary eye smile. "It could have gone better. " she croaked out.

That night Naruto cried in her best friends arms. It was heart breaking, to think how far Sasuke had fallen. She confessed her fears to her friend.

She told her how she worried that in attempts to cut their bond he would kill her and force her to leave her little treasures behind. Or that he would hurt them. And how she was afraid, afraid that if she didn't help him in time that he would be used as orochimaru's vessel.

Hinata listened, she didn't need to say much. But she listened to all of her friend's concerns and gave her a shoulder to cry on. It made her sad seeing her friend like this. So torn from the inside and conflicted.

They fell asleep in the bed together, Naruto was curled up against Hinata nuzzled against her breathing softly as she slept.

She slept peacefully knowing she wasn't carrying her burden alone anymore. Her friends would help her get through it all, one way or another.

She be damned if she let one mishap stop her from achieving her goals and protecting her loved ones. Even if they didn't want to be protected.

The next morning they all lazily sat around the table as Hinata cooked pancakes and bacon. Kurama lazily lounged on the sofa as he napped comfortably.

Naruto was relaxed, her eyes still puffy from the previous day. "Mama what are we doing today?" Aki asked and Naruto grinned. "Today we train train train! We've slacked off on your training and that's no good." She smiled.

Aki smiled widely " yay I love training!" She squealed excitedly, her hair was all tangled and in all directions she had a terrible case of the bed head.

"Can Hina kaa-san come with us?" Ryuu asked. " I can stay for a bit, but I have a mission today." Hinata stated as she served the plates.

Kurama lazily got up and let everyone grab some bacon before taking the plate. "No eating on the sofa." Naruto grumbled making him growl and eat on the low table.

Ryuu and Aki giggled while Naruto glared at Kurama. "Watch your language around the twins, what if they start repeating what you say." Naruto scolded. "Hmph look who's talking." Kurama snickered.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Anyway. I invited some friends from the land of iron, they should be here in a few months when they get a chance." She stated. "The ones who helped you out?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But they won't stay for long since its so dangerous here." She stated because of akatsuki.

"I see, well from all the stories that you've told me they sound like interesting people." Hinata stated.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be going on more mission nowdays." Naruto spoke up glancing at the twins. Tsunade had stated that they were going to start going after Itachi.

"W-what?" Ryuu asked frowning as he looked at his mother. Naruto's heart twisted and she sighed. "I won't always be able to get one of my friends to baby sit you, you're both 2 years old soon you will be 3 years old. I'm going to start teaching you how to clean and cook for when I'm gone. Genin will probably be assigned to look after you okay." She continued.

"I know it's unpleasant but that's just what being a shinobi is." She stated. "But we will miss you mama." Aki sniffled and Naruto sighed petting her little head softly. "I know baby. But I'm a chunin and I have to get back to my duties. Sometimes to protect the ones we love we must sacrifice. I'm willing to sacrifice my time with you to make sure the village is safer. Because I don't want anything go happen to either of you. That's what being a shinobi is, to endure and persevere." Naruto sighed.

"I'll try not to accept long missions but, I can't guarantee. Like I've told you two, when I walk out of those village gates I don't know if I'm going to come back. And I want you two to be prepared and ready if that day comes. I know it's hard but I will do my best to come back every single time I leave." She stated taking their little hands in hers.

"Because you two mean the world to me and every minute I spend it with you is like a blessing." She smiled teary eye. The twins began to cry and cuddle Naruto tightly.

Hinata watched with sad eyes.' It's only logical Naruto worries. It's S class nuke nin that are after her and sooner or later they will come for her.' Hinata thought to herself.

She could remember the time she got kidnapped, the fear she felt that it would happen again. That was what Naruto was living with and she knew she truly did fear for her life and her children's lives. Old war hawks and perverted snakes would give alot to take those two children off her hands.

Hinata felt a new resolve brewing within her. She was going to make sure to protect her friend even if it cost her, her life. It was the least she could do.

Because she too was a shinobi who would protect her loved ones.

Hinata had left for her mission and Naruto was in the training field with the twins.

Both wore their training clothes which were navy blue pants and shirts with a mesh netted shirt underneath. They wore their shinobi sandals and had their hair tied back.

Naruto wore a black sports bra and a see through mesh shirt. She wore her standard orange pants and had her ninja gear.

"Today it's solo attacks. I know that Pervy Sage and I have been teaching you combos since you could walk and of course conditioning training. But you could get separated and have to be able to defend yourselves. So I'm going to teach you the standard academy taijutsu. After you master that then we will start finding a more suitable style for you." Naruto stated.

The twins nodded impatiently as their mother gave a speech. They were sitting infront of her with their legs folded neatly beneath them.

"But before that, let's start with stretching and conditioning. Now stand up." She instructed as they stood up.

"Okay so first it's your fighting stance. So feet shoulder length apart. Shuffle your right foot back slightly. Then a bit more. This keeps you feet grounded. " Naruto stated as she helped them place their feet.

They both obeyed. Aki getting it quicker than her brother. "Then your back, usually I tell you to stand straight but when fighting you are to slouch this makes you a smaller target, the bigger the target the easier it is to hit. The smaller the better" She instructed .

The twins did as told and waited.

"Then chin on chest and look up, now this helps protect your jaw which is a vital spot, you can get knocked out if you're hit there. Finally you hands. Make fists, your fingers always pointing to your chin. Elbows down to cover and protect your ribs from kicks and punches. Protects vital organs too like your liver. "She finished off before walking around them correcting their stance.

"Okay now I want you to drop your stance and practice getting into it." She finished off watching the twins do as she said.

After a few minutes of watching them get into their stance, giving them tips and correcting them she nodded.

"Good good, now we start by stretching and then I'll teach you high rise kicks. They will be part of your warm ups so you'll need to learn how to do them correctly." Naruto smiled and they nodded excitedly.

Not much was said, Naruto quickly showed them the proper way to stretch, since they were both children they could easily injure themselves and it could cause complications in the future so better stretching than being sorry.

She then began teaching them a high rise kick making sure they didn't hurt themselves while kicking. "Very good Ryuu, you are quite flexible. Now remember when you kick you punch as well, that not only keeps their attention but if the kick misses you can still land a hit." Naruto stated.

"Yes, kaa-san!" Ryuu nodded determinedly, both twins were building up sweat and were huffing and gasping for air.

"Remember your breathing exercises." Naruto chimed as she sat down criss crossed and watched them. "Hai!" They both replied.

"Good, now that you both got the kick down on both sides, I want you to jog around the field. When you reach me you will do a push up and then do another lap. After two laps you get a five minute break." She smiled and they both nodded and began running.

They weren't good at pacing themselves so they would start off fast and tire themselves out quickly. Naruto was quick to point this out and they quickly took to her advice.

They had been about 10 laps going before Naruto told them to take a break. They gulped water eagerly and laid under the shade of a tree gasping for air and slightly dozing off.

'They're exhausted how will you teach them the academy fighting style now?' Kurama grumbled as he watched the twins.

' I said I'll start teaching them the academy fighting style. They're strong but they are still 2 years old. After a few more sessions they'll have more stamina, besides they are used to reacting with chakra and tactical retreats to escape enemies and a bit of self defense but this is the beginning of their real ninja training.' Naruto responded as she pulled out a scroll.

"Here, I made a few sandwiches and snacks." Naruto smiled as she unsealed them. The twins tiredly sat up and let Naruto wipe their hands with a wet clean towel and began eating.

"Now you two are exhausted so while you rest I'll start showing you what you'll be practicing today." Naruto smiled as she began showing them the basic punches and blocks.

After about half an hour of resting and replenishing their chakra they were back to training. They practiced chop kicks, blocks, jabs and hook punches.

By the end of their training session they were covered in dirt from head to toe, their hair was messy and they were tired.

The villagers who were used to seeing the two balls of energy running around while heading to the bathhouse chuckled at how they dragged their feet tiredly, it was obvious that the cause was ninja training.

"Mama I don't like training cause when Aki hits me it hurts." Ryuu grumbled as they got to the bath house. "Well you have to learn how to deal with pain, if you don't then you won't be able to fight, even if you can land the hits it isn't enough. They will hit you back and hard but you have to continue even through the pain." Naruto stated and he sighed.

"But you don't have to be a ninja, at least if you don't want. But as an Uchiha and as my son you must know how to protect yourself." She added as they walked in the woman's side of the bathhouse.

Ryuu looked down. "Hmmm. But I want to be strong. It's just hard, I want to be like kaa-san and Hina kaa-san, you are scary sometimes but it's okay cause you love us." Ryuu grumbled as he stretched his sore limbs.

"Then I'll do my best to make you an even stronger shinobi than me." Naruto smiled as she started undressing Aki.

"Mama I'm okay with the pain. The bruises hurt a bit but I know I'm getting stronger."Aki grinned as she moved around excitedly not caring of she pulled her tender muscles. "Masochist." Ryuu grumbled looking away and pouting.

"Ryuu don't say that word." Naruto hit him upside the head as she too got undressed. "Now hurry up inside so I can bathe you both." Naruto sighed and they both walked in.

Unlike usual they weren't running around causing havoc, some of the female shinobi and regulars chuckled seeing how Naruto had trained them to the ground.

"Wow, you two must've had some really hard training if your so tired that you aren't running around." Sakura stated from the hot spring pool.

"Sakura-nee we didn't see you there. Hi!" Aki waved as Naruto chuckled.

"Its nice to see them mellowed out isn't it." Naruto chuckled as a retort to sakura's comment. Sakura nodded.

Naruto quickly began washing the dirt and leaves from their hair.

"Mama my muscles hurt!" Ryuu whimpered.

"Don't worry, the hot water will help soothe them." Naruto chuckled as both twins looked exhausted.

Sakura and Naruto talked as the twins soaked their aching muscles.

By the time they finished soaking Naruto dressed them and carried them home while they fell fast asleep.

Naruto POV

I woke up cuddled up against the twins... Well more like they were spread across the bed, limbs spread out as they took most of the bed space making me curl up in the small space they left.

I sat up and stretched my tense limbs and let out a yawn. I glanced at them and smiled as they snored peacefully.

I slowly moved and maneuvered myself out of bed so that I could make them breakfast.

I walked into my bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't even bother with combing my hair.

I used the restroom and washed my hands before tip toeing into the kitchen. Kurama laid sprawled out on the couch napping and I shook my head. Like mentor like students.

I knew they would wake up to the smell of food because of their heightened senses but still I made sure to be quiet. I made oat meal, toast and sunny side up eggs. For Kurama I cooked up some beef that I had stored in the freezer.

While I was cooking I heard the little footsteps making their way to the kitchen. "Mama what's for breakfast?"Ryuu yawned as he dragged his half sleeping sister into the room.

"Today my little shinobi, we are eating oatmeal, eggs and toast." I smile cheekily. "What about the beef, I want some." Aki whimpered as she still had her eyes closed and leaned on her brother for support.

"That is for Kurama, he needs his food too, ya know." I say and hear her huff and complain about lucky carnivores who only eat meat.

"Now sit down, I've served your plates and orange juice. You'll need all your strength so you can train today." I smile as I served Kurama's food and set it down on the table.

I plopped down on the floor and grab my chopsticks saying thanks before I began eating with them.

"Mama my body feels stiff." Aki grumbled while she ate and scratched her belly.

"I could give you a massage to help ease all the lactic acid in your muscles. Seems like yesterday's training is taking a toll on you two." I smile as I ate.

"Okay, a massage sounds nice." Aki yawned as she ate.

Kurama lazily walked into the dinning room and plopped down at his usual spot. "Good morning Urama." Ryuu smiled as Kurama grunted. And began eating.

I sighed, nobody was an early riser in this family.

We ate quietly and I picked up and washed the dishes when we were done.

I began massaging their arms, shoulders, back and legs. I used medical ninjutsu to ease their pain.

"I'm going to see if I have a mission, and if I don't we are training." I say and the twins frowned.

"Mama, I know your a ninja and all, but I miss you when you leave for missions." Aki whimpered and Ryuu nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "Well I have to get the money from somewhere, ya know."

"Yeah, we know mama." Ryuu stated and I sighed. "If I have a mission I'll hire genin to babysit you, so you better behave." I say as I pulled away and I went to the bedroom and put my mission gear on.

I saw them standing at the doorway watching me get dressed.

My heart clenched as I saw them looking at me sadly. "You can come in, ya know." I sigh and they waddled inside the room.

"I hope you don't have a mission today." Ryuu grumbled.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I must do what I must." I told him and kissed the top of their heads.

There was a sudden loud knocking on the door. I quickly pulled out my kunai as the knocking became louder. "Stay behind me." I hissed as I quickly and carefully walked out of the room to see what was going on. Kurama had tensed up and glanced at me. I nodded as he opened the door.

"Naruto! Something big has happened."Sakura gasped for air a clear sign she had ran here.

"What happened?" I asked lowering my kunai as I felt her chakra signature. She glanced at the kids. "Just come with me. Lady Tsunade told me to come and get you." She stated giving the impression and it was something the twins didn't need to over hear.

"Kurama watch the twins." I stated and he nodded. "I'll make a clone of me inside of you so I know what's going on." He stated and I nodded.

We ran over the roof tops and went through the window of Tsunades office. "Baa-chan what happened?" I asked as she sighed clearly annoyed that I didn't use the door.

"Well Naruto, my spies have come back to me with interesting information." Pervy sage states from the side of the room, his arms are crossed.

"What happen, does this have to do with akatsuki?" I asked and he shook his head.

"My informants have all come with a story, Orochimaru's lab experiments have been escaping and they all are spreading the news." Pervy sage sighed closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke has killed Orochimaru. His whereabouts are unknown but it's what they've been saying all over the continent." Pervy sage stated and I felt a sense of relief.

If Sasuke had killed him then he was safe. "He's probably hunting down Itachi right now." I grumble as I looked down and Tsunade sighed.

"That's what I believe as well. Because I doubt he's trying to return to the village at the moment. " she stated and I nodded.

"So our best chance of finding him is finding itachi." Sakura stated. I glanced over and noticed kakashi was leaning against the wall listening to the conversation in silence.

"He's still not marked as a missing nin, but if he continues to be absent and not report to us or not try and make amends. I'll have no choice but to mark him as missing. Otherwise any major transgressions would reflect on konoha." Tsunade sighed.

"Then we track itachi. Maybe even interrogate him and find out more about akatsuki." I stated.

"Well I have a few leads." Pervy sage stated. "Time is short, so what are they?" Kakashi finally spoke up.

Sasuke POV Earlier

I opened the door a light smirk plastered on my face.

Kabuto stood in the hallway his gaze was unwavering. "So which one are you?" He asked as he held a tray of medicine.

"Who I've always been." I smirk as I walked right past him. To be honest I didn't feel the need to kill such a weak useless henchman.

I walked down the hall and towards the exit.

I can't kill Itachi by myself, he has a partner with him at all times. Luckily I found some of orochimaru's experiments a bit interesting.

I left and headed towards the eastern hide out. I had found an interesting guy there. Suigetsu a nuke shinobi from the kirigakure's Hôzuki clan had usable skills. He used kenjutsu and could turn his body into liquid. He would be a good candidate to fight Kisame.

I walked into the hideout ignoring the pleas of the people in cages. I noticed the giant tank where susigetsu was being kept. "Sasuke!" Suigetsu pounded on the glass.

I cocked a brow as he asked me to free him. "Prove your strength to me then." I say in a bored tone. I glanced at a medical nin, that had come in to run test for Orochimaru quickly casting a genjutsu on him.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes as the nin suddenly opened the tank. Suigetsu used his ability to turn himself into water.

I moved quickly to attack him but he placed a finger on my temple. His hand formed into the Hôzuki clans water gun technique.

"Now, now Sasuke don't be hasty." He mumbled and I smirked. He would do.

"Your clothes are in this scroll, hurry up and get dressed. I'll start freeing the prisoners. Make them spread the word about Orochimaru's death. " I state as I pulled away nonchantly even with his threat.

"You killed the snake bastard?" He asked and I glanced back at him. "Obviously." I reply

"So what brings you here then?" He asked as he began getting dressed. "I'm forming a team, one to help me complete my goal, I thought you'd be a valuable asset." I say.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm have my own goals now that I'm free. I want to collect the seven hidden mist swordsmen swords. " he stated.

"Well we will be meeting up with a Kisame and I know where Zabuza's sword is." I stated in annoyance.

Suigetsu smirked. "Should've said so earlier. I'm in." He stated.

We left the base after leaving it bare and taking anything useful. We went to the land of waves and to Zabuza's grave.

"Someone must've taken it. Let's go down to the village and ask around." I grumble.

Upon arriving at the ledge of the bridge I frowned at the name of it. The Great Naruto bridge.

I clenched my fist just thinking about her. I could hear her call out my name as I left her there to bleed out.

To be honest I had been glad to see her a few days ago in the lair. At least I knew I didn't kill her and that gave me a sense of relief.

"Let's go." I say in a monotone voice.

Some people the recognized me and the uchiha symbol quickly told me what had happened. A man named tenzen had stole it and lived in a castle south east of the village.

They had also offered us free rooming and food due to my last mission here.

"Man aren't you the popular guy, how come?" Suigetsu asked.

"A few years back I had a mission here where we killed a tryant and helped build the... the great Naruto bridge." I shrugged as if it wasn't anything much.

"Oh, then why is it called the Great Naruto bridge and not Uchiha or konoha bridge." He asked as he sat down on his bed.

I glared at him. "Why do you care?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Geez just curious." He held his hands up in defense. I snickered and looked away.

"Whatever." I say standing up. "I'll be right back." I say leaving the room.

Many people who recognized me greeted me warmly, I just tried to ignore them before leaping through the roofs to find this Tenzen guy.

I found his hide out quickly and smirked. If we were going to take them down might as well make it fun. I had found the man and smirked as I threatened him to get ready because we were going to kill them.

When I returned to the hotel I noticed Suigetsu stuffing his face with homemade food. "Damn they really do think of you as a hero of the land. " he smirked as he ate.

I simply ignored him as I placed my katana down and laid down to rest.

"Heard a rumor that Naruto was a teammate of yours and that the bridge is named after him." He stated as he ate.

"Naruto is not a male, so it's her and another thing. Don't mention her name again." I say as I glared at him my sharingan spinning.

I ate some udon and decided to rest. I had graced the village with my presence long enough. Besides we weren't going to be able to stay here long. Knowing how fast rumors spread. Naruto would be banging on my bed room door begging me to return home with her.

I frowned at the thought. I did miss her, I loved her. But things were to complicated to get her involved. I had heard she'd gone missing for a while or that she had died so I was quite shocked to see her.

I remembered when I saw her. Her short hair waving in the wind as she asked me to go back home with her.

I had to leave, had I stayed any longer I would've just kissed her and gone with her. But I have to kill Itachi. He was after her trying to kill her along with his S-class organization, I had to kill him to atleast make sure he didn't kill her first.

It irked me at how beautiful she looked and how my heart still pounded when I saw her. How she cried out my name and still waited for me to return, and I would but first I had to avenge my family and protect her from him.

I woke up the next day and got ready for battle. Suigetsu had prepared himself as well.

"Who ever gets the sword first keeps it." I say glancing at him and he smirks. "A challenge huh? Sounds fun but no way I'm losing." Suigetsu laughed.

"Hn." I nod with a smirk as we took off.

We stood outside of the castle, Suigetsu carried The Kubikiribocho. "Man that was fun. Good thing I managed to get this baby before you." Suigetsu chuckled as he swung the sword around.

"Tch, let's go. We need to find a medic for our group." I grumble as we headed off to find Karin Uzumaki.

Arriving at the hide out we managed to get in easily.

I glanced at Suigetsu. "Free the prisoners and make sure to tell them Orochimaru is dead." I stated and he snickered.

"Yeah yeah, still don't know why we have to get her. She's a total bitch." He grumbled as I walked deeper into the hideout.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here and where's Orochimaru-sama?" She asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"He's dead I've killed him." I stated with a shrug. Her mouth opened to say something but she was obviously shocked.

"You killed him?" She asked and I gave a curt nod. "Well, then what is it you're doing here?" She asked.

"I'm forming a team to help achieve my goal. I figured you'd be a good addition due to your ability." I shrugged as she nodded.

"I see, but I was instructed to stay here and protect this base-" she started off.

"Its pointless, by now Suigetsu already freed the prisoners and everyone knows Orochimaru is dead." I say and she looked down.

"Well let me think about it." She states as Suigetsu walked in.

"I'm done, everyone is free." He stated as he noticed Karin and scoffed. "So is she joining or not?" He asked annoyed.

Karin gritted her teeth. "Well I am, but not because my goals aline with Sasuke's but because there's nothing left here and I might as well leave this dump." She snaps as she glared at Suigetsu.

Susigetsu snickers "yeah right, sure it's not because of your crush on the Uchiha?" He asks taunting her. Her face turns an undeniable shade of red. "O-of course not!" She hisses.

"Anyway, the last person who we are going to retrieve is jugo. Karin do you know what base he's in?" I asked annoyed at their stupid fighting.

"Jugo? Isn't he to much of a wild card?" She asks and for once Suigetsu agrees with her.

"He's strong so he would be a good addition to the team. But do you or do you not know his location?" I ask annoyed making her flinch slightly.

"Tch. Anyway did you release the ones in the lower cells?" Karin asked and Suigetsu groaned. "There's a lower prison, you have to be shitting me." He walks out of the room.

"So you'll be our medic?" I turn to ask her when I noticed she removed her glasses. "Yeah, I'll be your medic, Sasuke-kun." She stated as she pulled herself close to me. She was blushing slightly and I quickly realized she was trying to flirt with me.

I looked away from her. "Your a sensor as well right?" I asked and She nodded. "Yeah, it comes with being an Uzumaki." She states as she tried to seduce me.

I ignore her advances. I'm already taken and I know for a fact she is still waiting for me back home.

"That's good, make sure to pack anything you'll need. It's going to be a long journey." I say pulling away. Suigetsu walks in and informs me everyone is free and I nod.

Retrieving jugo was uneventful besides the fact that he tried to kill me.

We were heading to an Uchiha clan outpost run by Uchiha allies.

My team was a bit rowdy with Suigetsu and Karin but other than that the trip was uneventful.

We walked through the semi abandon building. "Look a cat." Karin commented as we walked down the empty halls. "Hey kitty kitty." Suigetsu cooed.

"I wouldn't do that, they're ninja cats and they'll tear you face off for that kind of behavior." I grumble as we walked through the hall.

We reached the supply room where Nekobaa would be at.

I opened the door and she looked up as she noticed me.

"Well well, if it isn't little Sasuke... well I guess not so little anymore." She stated as she noticed me.

"I've come to get supplies." I say and she nodded. "Tamaki, get some supplies ready." She called out. "Of course. Oh hello Sasuke." She smiled and bowed.

"So how have you been in the last few years?" She asked and I sighed. "Its been a bit hectic. But soon I'll settle down when I kill itachi." I shrug.

She nods and sighs. "To think you two were once little kittens and now your trying to murder each other." She sighs shaking her head.

"Tamaki, hurry with those supplies." Nekobaa stated.

"Do you have some clothes for him as well?" I pointed at jugo and tamaki quickly nodded. "I can look for some." She stated as she went to look.

"So did you ever find out if you killed her?" She asked and I knew what she meant.

"Luckily she's still alive. But that doesn't mean she hasn't tried to find me like the stubborn idiot she can be." I reply.

"Hmm, she's a keeper. I remember the last time you were here , good times. Better times. With your other team. But I doubt things will be the same." She stated referring to the mission assigned to team several years ago.

We had come here to help finsih the neko encyclopedia that Itachi and I had started years prior.

"I can't find clothes big enough for him." Tamaki stated frowning and apologizing.

"We aren't a clothing store. Just give him that mantle over there and he can use that to cover up." Nekobaa stated and tamaki quickly nodded.

"It will be better after I kill itachi." I state and she frowned.

"I guess so, to think things turned out like this. " she shook her head. "Any way here's the payment." I say placing a few scrolls down.

The cats came and took them taking them to Nekobaa.

"Here's your supplies. There's paper bombs, kunai, shuriken, food pills, soldier pills, food bar rations, medical supplies etc." Tamaki stated.

"Good luck, kid." Nekobaa stated as I took the scrolls and nodded.

"Let's go." I say as we began leaving.

Soon Itachi would be dead, then if start to kill off the dreaded akatsuki.

Bonus Crack on this chap

*back in the land of waves

"So I heard a rumor that Naruto was a teammate of yours and that the bridge is named after him." Suigetsu stated.

Sasuke sat up on his bed annoyed. "Naruto is a girl. And my crazy girlfriend."

"Wait what?"

"Sasuke, you know. I might consider being your medic." Karin stated as she placed her glasses to the side and inched closer to him. Her lips nearly touching his as she placed her hand on his chest.

Just as she was about to kiss him he placed his hand between them. "I think we should keep this relationship purely professional." He grumbles pulling away.

"Huhhhhhh?!?!"

Nekobaa sighed. "So are you still in love with the Uzumaki?" She asked and Sasuke froze, karins cheeks flared a bright red. Was she the Uzumaki?

"Yes." He looked down blushing slightly. Suigetsu's eyes widened and his head snapped between Karin and Sasuke while jugo was unfazed.

"I remember when you brought her here. Uzumaki Naruto. You two ended up snogging and making out in the storage closet. Honestly I thought you would knock her up by now." Nekobaa sighed.

"Grandmother, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell him we knew." Tamaki gasped.

Sasuke's face was a bright shade of red. "Oh yeah we did. But honestly, what kind of shinobi hides from their mission to make out in a closet, I just had to call him out on it." Nekobaa stated crossing her arms.

"Naruto?" Suigetsu finally nodded, so the brooding emo did have a girlfriend.

"Can you not mention that with my new team here." Sasuke sighed.

"Eh, but it's true, I mean the size of that girls rack. I was shocked you even had time to be dating and being whipped."

Sasuke sighed, why did this have to happen to him.

*end of crack shit

Any way here's a chapter for you guys. Sorry for the wait. Just wanted to make it at least 6,000 words long and I had to write the crack.

Honestly if Sasuke wasn't such an introvert he'd definitely tell his team about his super cute girlfriend Naruto who he nearly killed but loves with all his cold black heart.

Thanks for the read and comment your thoughts.

Love ya

Rosymalik


	16. Mama's Progress

Third POV

"Hi I'm ryuu!"A small black hair boy smiles.

"And I'm Aki." The girl counter part smiled widely.

"And together we have important news. Author-sama accidentally wrote that our ages are 4 but we are 2 years old." They both smile simultaneously.

"So she came up with a creative way to apologize that doesn't look like authors note so you guys wouldn't skip it." Aki twirls and winks.

"Author-sama reread her book and apologizes for the grammar errors. Then she realized she messed up our ages. She already fixed the previous chapters and also edited our dialogue to fit a 2 year old more but not everything was changed and now back to your SCHEDULED PROGRAM !!!" Ryuu glomps his sister and smiles.

Naruto POV

"Okay Naruto, it's time to amplify your training." Kakashi stated he had been bed ridden after rescuing Garra, Mangekyo had taken quite a toll on him which was why Yamato had replaced him on the previous mission.

I gave a curt nod as I listened to him. "And how should we do that?" I asked him.

"Well as you know the rasengan isn't complete. The fourth was never able to add nature transformation into the jutsu so it was never complete." He stated and I nodded.

"So I should finish the Rasengan." I stated clutching my hand. "I was thinking about an efficient way to go about it, and I think I found one. But I just want to know if your ready for some brutal training." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

I grinned. "Sensei, you best believe I'm ready."

I zipped up the twins jackets. It's autumn and they were coming with me to train.

I had thought about getting them a baby sitter but to be honest I had been absent alot and I could tell it was starting to affect them.

Even if they were smart, even if they could fight, even if they could speak well and express themselves. They were still toddlers.

They were still at the tender age of 2 years old and even if I explained to them why I left them they couldn't really fully comprehend.

I could tell by the way they kept me in their line of sight and how they never wanted to separate from me. They might understand that I was a shinobi and had missions but that didn't mean they wouldn't miss me and feel neglected. So even in training I'd try to spend time with them.

"Now in your backpacks I placed snacks and you have your toys. " I told them, they were eager. It was the first time I was taking them to one of my training sessions.

"Okay mama." Ryuu nodded as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Here your scarf." I say wrapping a dark green scarf around his neck and a similar one around Aki.

"Okay now let's go." I say as we left the apartment. I carried them to the training grounds.

Time to start my training.

Third POV

Yamato and Kakashi were waiting for Naruto on the training field.

The second she arrived she greeted them and Kakashi began explaining to her what she was to do.

"To Master wind chakra you'll need good chakra control, I know your a medical ninja but just to add to your training you will cut a water fall with your chakra." Kakashi stated.

Naruto looked around and sweat dropped. "There isn't a waterfall." She deadpanned and Kakashi chuckled.

"Yamato if you may so kindly." He smirked and Yamato nodded. The wood style user ran through a variety of seals.

A river was formed and a wood bridge was formed across it. "Amazing." She gasped.

"Wow, mister thats amazing." Ryuu gasped from the background. Captain Yamato smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Its nothing. It's because I can use earth and water simultaneously." He smiled and Aki looked up at him.

"Well that's pretty cool. If I train hard enough do you think I could do it too?" Aki asked him and he patted her head. "Maybe, if those are your chakra natures." He smiled at her fondly making her squeal in excitement.

"Well naruto, that river isn't going to cut itself." Kakashi stated and Naruto nodded. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" She yelled as she made the appropriate handsigns.

The twins sat and played on the floor near Kakashi and Yamato kept an eye on Kurama's chakra.

Naruto spent the entire day training she was proficient in chakra control and had to get used to how much chakra output she needed.

Throughout the day she would take breaks and check on the twins to see if they were hungry or wanted to use the restroom.

Naruto was exhausted by the time she went back home. She needed help to walk and Kakashi escorted her home. The twins were curious and concerned that Naruto was hurt because they'd never seen her chakra exhausted.

"Mama, are you sure you okay?" Aki asked with a whimper as she held onto Ryuu's hand. "I'm fine, just need something to eat and some rest. " Naruto smiled gently as she patted her daughter's dark messy hair.

Aki nodded. They made it to ichuraku ramen and Naruto was quick to place her order.

"Three miso ramens old man." She smiled cheekily as she sat down and lifted the twins sitting them on both sides of her.

"Well well if it isn't our favorite customers." Ayame smiled.

"Hi Ayame nee-chan." Aki smiled and Ryuu tried to hide behind Naruto's arm and waved at her.

"Kyaaa you two are so adorable. Your ramen will be ready in a second." She smiled as she turned and helped father serve the ramen.

"So how's business?" Naruto asked and Teuchi making the older man chuckle.

"Business is doing great. Earlier we had the lunch rush and the dinner rush is over. Soon it will be the ninja rush. The ninja coming back from missions will be stopping by for take out or dine in dinner." Teuchi smiled as he set down three ramen bowls.

"Itadakamasu!" All three of them cheered and began gulping down the ramen. What can they say other than the Uzumaki-Uchiha love ramen.

The next day it was back to the training grounds. This time while 1/4 of the shadow clones trained in cutting the water fall, another 1/4 began trying to cut the leaf with wind style chakra, with that the other 2/4 were split into running through taijutsu style training and the other half doing regular excersie to build up muscle.

The twins were also 'training' while kakashi watched them to make sure that they didn't hurt themselves while practicing what Naruto had taught them.

"Kakashi-jii watch this." Ryuu smiled as he went through the katas nearly perfectly. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Hmm, a vast improvement since last time you showed that kata." He stated making Ryuu blush and nod. "I've been practicing alot with my nee-chan." He grinned as he rocked back and forth excitedly.

"I'm sure you have, with how good you are I'll be surprised if you don't become a genin soon." Kakashi ruffled his hair making him smile more.

Aki saw the attention amd praises her brother was getting and quickly went to kakashi to show her what she learned as well.

Aki's style was a bit stiffer, while her brother was more quick and swift, hers packed more strength and a bit slower. It was a easy to tell that when they got older they would have very different fighting styles.

From dusk till dawn the Uzumaki-Uchiha spent their day training only stopping for breaks and meals.

Kakashi had even spared with Naruto a bit to test what she learned.

She had also headed out and asked Asuma sensei for advice which of course ended up costing her a pretty penny in the barbeque buffet. But she got the Intel she needed to better her wind control.

This went on daily. It seemed everything was normal until an anbu appeared infront of Kakashi.

The anbu whispered a few words to him and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What is it kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked as the real Naruto approached them.

Kakashi swallowed and looked down "Asuma Sarutobi was murdered by members of akatsuki." He spoke in a soft voice.

Naruto felt her mouth go dry and her breathing hitch. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji' s sensei Asuma had been killed.

She looked down frowning, recently she had found out that Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child and now he had passed away.

She couldn't help but feel bad. Being a single mom was hard and damn right she knew it was.

"Did he give you anymore detail?" She asked and kakashi nodded.

"Asuma was leading a small team, Shikamaru, kotestu and izumo. I had known they went to check out a fire temple a bit to the west. It had been attacked and a monk managed to escape and tell the village. Apparently two Akatsuki members killed him in battle. " he stated and she nodded as she balled her hands up.

Akatsuki was a dangerous organization. And to think someone that could kill a talented shinobi like Asuma Sarutobi one of the legendary Tweleve guards frightened her. She glanced at the twins knowing they had heard what kakashi said.

They looked curious it was obvious they didn't understand what killed and murdered meant but they could probably tell that it wasn't a good thing.

"How do you think Kurenai is taking it, or team 10?" She mumbled and Kakashi sighed. "Probably not that well, but they are getting bold. We should -"

"We should increase my training. Against shinobi that caliber." Naruto stated.

"I should start with my wind style. And now then let's get serious." She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I have to be strong enough to protect." She added and Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"I guess it's time we start trying to mix the rasengan and the wind style huh." He grumbled and she nodded.

The twins watched in awe as their mother begin the hard part of her training ground.

Multiple times her petite body was sent flying due to the jutsu not coming out right but that didn't matter to be honest this was a race against time.

The twins watched as Naruto gritted her teeth and tried to perfect the technique.

"Aki, Ryuu let's go." Naruto grumbled. It was getting dark and Naruto was picking up their toys and empty bentos from the ground. "Mama what are you trying to do with your ramengan?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Its called rasengan and I'm trying to add wind in it so that it becomes stronger." She stated as she cleaned up the mess.

"Oh, and why are you trying to do that?" Aki asked. "That simple because there's really strong ninjas outside of the village and to protect you two I have to be strong." She smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Now enough questions and let's go." She stated as Ryuu was falling asleep in her arms.

The next day Naruto took a day off. She had cooked a delicious meal and was on her way to visit Kurenai.

She had a feeling that Kurenai would need alot of support being that she was pregnant and the father of her child recently passing away.

She knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and the door slowly opened, she was met with a beady eyed red nosed sniffling kurenai. "Hey Kurenai-san. I've brought you lunch." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." She spoke softly her voice was rasp probably from crying. "Come in, come in." She added as she opened the door and moved to the side to let them in.

"Good morning Kurenai-san." The twins chimed as they bowed deeply and took their shoes off at the door way.

"I thought I'd bring a bit of homemade soup, and check up on you." Naruto smiled sympathetically and Kurenai nodded.

"Thank you." She replied meekly.

Kurenai led them to the kitchen allowing Naruto to set the pot down and took some plates out.

"Anything to drink?" She asked. "Just some water is fine."Naruto stated knowing the twins would get thirsty at some point.

"So how have you been recently?" Naruto asked as she sat down on the table and placed the twins beside her.

"Its been hard, I know that he was a ninja and that he could die at somepoint but I wasn't ready for it to actually happen." She murmured as she placed the cup of water down and Naruto began serving the food.

Naru nodded. "Yeah, it's really eye opening. To think that only a few days ago we were talking and I was asking for training tips and now he's gone." She stated as she took a seat.

Kurenai sniffled and nodded. The twins frowned. They obvious didn't know what was going on but understood it was something that must've been sad.

"Did they manage to recover the body?" I asked and she nodded.

"Luckily they didn't take it, they were bounty hunters. He died just as reinforcements had arrived, if he had lasted a bit longer Ino would've been able to heal him enough to bring him back and have Tsunade heal him." She teared up.

"But he was struck straight in the heart and there was nothing she could do. He died of blood loss." Kurenai broke into a fit of tears furiously wiping them as she sobbed.

Naruto carefully rubbed her back and hugged her. Naruto didn't say anything. No amount of reassurance could bring back Asuma.

While the twins silently ate, Naruto comforted poor Kurenai.

As they headed back home. "Why was kurenai-san so sad mama?" Ryuu asked as he held onto Naruto's hand tightly.

Aki looked up at her mama also wanting to know the answer.

"Asuma-san passed away recently. She loved him very much and misses him." Naruto stated in a soft voice. They didn't understand death, they'd never experienced it.

"If she misses him why won't he come back?" Ryuu asked and Naruto sighed. "When someone passes away, they can't come back. It's like falling asleep and not being able to wake up ever again." Naruto explained and they frowned.

"Mama I hope you never pass away, we would miss you." Aki mumbled holding Naruto's hand tighter and Naruto sighed.

"I'll make sure I don't pass away any time soon." She stated not making it a promise. What was the point of doing that if she could die.

Three days after Asuma' s death and Naruto had nearly perfected what she called the windmill shuriken.

After testing it out on Kakashi sensei and both resulted in ending up in the hospital.

Naruto POV

I was perfecting my jutsu, I couldn't keep it going for long and I kept getting a few duds but at the final stages I had to get it perfect.

I opted to leave the twins with Hinata since the jutsu was very dangerous and I didn't want to risk harming my little babies and I also had to perfect it because I was to be deployed soon.

Shikamaru had lead what was left of team 10 and Kakashi sensei to battle the akatsuki members that had murdered Asuma-sensei.

The deal Tsunade gave me was to perfect my jutsu and the rest of team seven would then be sent out to aide Team 10.

It took a bit but soon we were hurrying out of the village gates to back up Shikamaru.

They were fighting Kakuzu and Hidan the members of akatsuki that murdered Asuma sensei.

I glanced at sakura, sai, and captain Yamato. I had no doubt that by the time we arrived there they would have nearly everything settled.

From a distance I could see Ino, Choji and Kakashi being held down by some weird grayish tentacles and I gritted my teeth glancing at Yamato-san.

I formed my windstyle rasenshuriken and he formed a water style water vortex. We sent the attack simultaneously making it mix and neutralizing the oncoming attack on team 10.

The man looked at us in amusement.

"These brats? I'll use all of you as a heart replacement and you." He gestured to me.

"Who would've thought the nine tails would bring itself to me." He smirked.

"Kurama get ready to attack." I grumble in annoyance. I jump back creating shadow clones as sakura crushed the ground with her fists.

As we became the main distraction Ino pulled Kakashi back and began treating his injuries.

Choji was quick to guard them as we kept the frontal attack.

"Wind style: rasenshuriken." I yelled out as I made a decoy. Yamato was quick to try and hold him down with his wood style while Sai began sending out attacks to distract him from captain Yamato and I.

Kakuzu was taken back by my technique and was quick to send a stream of attacks our way.

We had to get cover and I was patiently sneaking behind him while my clones acted as the real me.

He managed to dodge a few attacks while not knowing we were simply distracting him.

My clones tried another rasenshuriken but that one didn't turn out right since it disappeared into thin air.

Kakuzu laughed and mocked me. He didnt notice I had been forming a perfect windstyle rasenshuriken right behind him. I felt my hand burn as I struck him from behind and pulled away to get away from the radius of the jutsu.

Kakuzu screamed in agony. I watched as the technique consumed him and left him disabled on the floor.

I clutched my arm as I felt a burning pain from the inside out. Kakashi used chidori to finish the man off.

"He's dead. We will take him back to the village to study his remains." Sakura stated and I nodded I tried to take out a sealing scroll but tryinig to touch or grab something with my hand made me feel as if thousands of needles were proding it.

Kakashi-sensei took notice and frowned. "Leave the sealing to me Naruto." He grumbled as he took out a scroll and sealed Kakuzu in it.

Sakura stepped up and gestured me to show her my arm. I redunctantly did so and she frowned. "I can't give you a full diagnosis right now but your chakra and nerves seemed to be quite damaged. I want you to stay out of the rest of the battles understood." She stated and I nodded.

"Let's go help shikamaru." Ino stated and we all started running towards the Nara forest.

Just as we arrived at the ledge of the forest Shikamaru was walking out a cigarette loosely hanging on his lips. "I've dealt with hidan." He stated as he let out a puff of smoke.

"So he's dead?" I asked and Shikamaru looked back and shrugged slightly. "He won't be coming back that's for sure." He stated and we all glanced at each other.

"Well then let's head back then." Sai stated with an emotionless smile. We all nodded and headed back to the village.

The second we were back sakura dragged me to the hospital and was quick to treat me. Hinata brought the twins to see me but they were forced to wait in the waiting room while sakura spent nearly five hours healing me.

My jutsu had caused my cells to be split and had I used the technique one more time I could've lost my ability to wield chakra in that arm.

Tsunade was quick to turn my windstyle rasenshuriken as an S-rank Forbidden technique due to the damage it caused me and the horrid damage it caused Kakuzu's body.

I was forced to take a break from training and any physical activity.

I spent my time with the twins watching them train and showing them all around the village.

"This is your grandfather. Namikaze Minato. He was the fourth Hokage, but he died many years ago." I say as we stood on the head of the fourth.

"What was grandfather Minato like mama?" Ryuu asked and I couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Well I never got to meet him. I didn't know he was my dad until a few years ago. But I've heard he was amazing. He was a war hero and was known across the elemental nations." I say with a soft smile.

"I was told he was a prodigy and Pervy Sage was his Master." I added and they're eyes widened.

"Jiji sage taught our grandfather?!" Aki gasped in shock and curiosity.

"What else do you know about grandpa Minato?" Aki asked and I hummed.

"He married my mother Kushina Uzumaki. She was the Red Habañero of the village. Kurama knows more about her than I do. Maybe you should ask him to tell you stories about them." I pipped in making Kurama groan.

"Wow, what about papas parents?" Ryuu asked and I shrugged. "I never met them, they had passed away years before I was with your dad. And he didn't say much about them. His parents names were Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha and they were the clan heads." I say and they nodded.

"Hmm does anyone else know our grandparents?" Ryuu asked and I nodded. "Kakashi-sensei was your grandfather Minato's student. He probably met all of them. But to be honest other than that I don't know." I stated as I began setting a picnic on my dad's monument.

Extremely short chap.

Your homegirl here has writers block and next chap will be better I promise.

Rosymalik


	17. Dead men don't speak

Third POV_

Everything happened quickly, Asuma's funeral was bigger than Naruto had expected but yet again he was the third Hokage's son and a beloved jonin.

The twins had asked many questions and once again Naruto was reminded of their naive and innocent nature.

They were quick to ask when asuma-san would come back and didn't quite understand why everyone had been so sad. Konohamaru cried loudly being that he was quite close to his late uncle.

Tracking Sasuke had also become a top priority again. Figuring that finding itachi and using him as bait to find Sasuke would be the best course of action.

Currently that was what they were doing. Team Kurenai and Kakashi had been charged with finding the missing nin and they were doing their best to track him down. Well with the exception of Kurenai who was on maternal leave.

Earlier they had split up in groups along with kakashi's ninken. Hinata and Kakashi were the ones on Naruto's team to make sure she didn't make some rash decisions.

"Don't stray far naruto. If we run into Itachi he will be a hard opponent to subdue." Kakashi grumbled as he scanned the area. Hinata meekly placed her hand on her friends shoulder and lightly squeezed it in reassurance.

By now Hinata had become desperate in attempts to help her friends beloved and being that she was her best friend she wanted to help her. but as time went by it would be harder to integrate the now missing nin back into the village. She also knew that her friend wanted her two children to meet their father.

"I know. But I'm worried, ya know." Naruto grumbled as she looked around almost wishing that the demented uchiha made an appearance.

But as few say, be careful what you wish for.

A tall long haired figure came to view, his skin was a milky pale and his dark red eyes and black hair contrasted with his pale skin.

He wore a tired expression and cocked his head slightly as he took notice of them.

Her body stiffened and she quickly fell into her fighting position.

"Well well, I thought we would've met sooner." He grumbled as his sharingan spun slowly.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled but his voice became faint.

Naruto felt her body become weak and sleepy.

"Dammit." She gritted her teeth.

"I'm not here to capture you, I'm just curious as to why. Why do you continue to chase my brother?" He asked his voice was believed in a deep husky tone.

Naruto gritted her teeth. "Because, I care for him. I won't abandon and hurt him like you did." She hissed out glaring at him.

"A petty crush then." He stated in distaste and disinterest. She snickered loudly.

"As if, I do love him yes. But my personal feelings don't matter. All I care about is that he doesn't continue to suffer the burden of being a nukenin. I want him to find happiness even if it isn't at my side." She yelled out Kurama's chakra trying to pull her out of the genjutsu already.

"A petty crush, you were his plaything and actually believed that he grew to have feelings for you. My brothers only motivation is revenge and the family love I destroyed. You're pathetic, I can't believe I actually thought to ask you your motivation to seek him. Besides the only bond that matters to him is blood relation and that bond is one of hatred." Itachi spoke venomousily.

"That's not the only blood bond he has, I want him to know that he isn't the only uchiha left anymore. And that you aren't his sole family member anymore!" Naruto snapped but she was trying to shut up, that's when she realized the genjutsu she was in made her spill her inner thoughts.

"He didn't know that when he left and nearly killed me, that I was carrying his children." Naruto was trying her hardest to be quiet, her eyes swelling with tears as she told the murderous uchiha her biggest secret.

" I went into hiding to protect them and I want him to know that he's no longer alone. That there are two Uchiha children who love him dearly and who I want him to know about." At this point she was sobbing as she was unable to keep herself from speaking.

"I want him to be happy but I know that he won't return until he's brought you down, he told me that he had to protect me from you. And I want to protect my children from you and from him. He is so dead set on killing you that I'm afraid if he keeps going the way he is then... then he might hurt my little babies as well." Naruto confessed.

Itachi was silent the glint of distaste he had earlier vanishing. He had a sad look, he looked nearly as broken as he really was.

"Then I trust you to show him the way." Itachi stated as a black crow flew towards Naruto. Before she could protest the crow was stuffing itself down Naruto's throat. She was choking and trying to yank it out with no avail. Her vision was becoming blurry. She desperately tried to stay awake but she couldn't stay up. Kurama was finally able to break through asking her what had happened since his chakra was suppressed.

She saw him leave, it looked like he had tears streaming down his face a small sad smile lingering on his lips, but that was impossible right? He was a psychopath who murdered his family. He had no emotions right? And with those thoughts lingering in her mind she fell unconcious.

Naruto POV

"aruto, Naruto, wake up." I heard kakashi's distant voice my body felt heavy as I slowly woke up. My eyes slowly opened and it took a second for me to realise what was happening. I shot up looking for Itachi but noticed it was just Hinata and Kakashi as well as the approaching chakra signatures of my other teammates.

"What happened?" I asked grogily as I cradled my aching head. "That's what we want to know. One second you were with us the next thing we knew you ran off and we found you passed put in this open field. Kakashi sensei thinks Itachi trapped you in a genjutsu and forced you to come here, being that only his genjutsu is strong enough to control you with Kurama helping you." Hinata stated.

"I don't know when he got me but I'm fine." I mumbled and they looked at me wearily as everyone else arrived.

"We found Sasuke's scent."sakura stated and kakashi nodded.

"And we have Itachi's by the looks of it they go in the same direction." He stated as they began making formations. Personally my mind was somewhere else, it was on the genjutsu and on all the Intel I spilled. I nodded as I looked out into the distance.

"Let's go then." I grumbled. To be honest I wanted to catch Itachi before he could even think of going to the village and hurt my babies.

"Hai, let's go." Sakura nodded as we regrouped and sped off following Kakashis ninken.

I clenched my fist in frustration just thinking about Itachi going back to the village to finish off what he started made my skin crawl. We suddenly came to a sudden halt.

Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen of the most stood there blocking the way. He was smirking as he glanced dowm at us.

"This is as far as you go." He spoke as he lightly swung his sword in a threatening manner.

A red haired girl was patiently waiting along with a white haired male and another male with orange hair. "We have to get to Sasuke." I snap making my way to the front of the group.

"Unfortunately I can't let you. Itachi and his little brother are finally settling things and I was told to make sure only Sasuke makes it past this point. Unless well you want to push through and make your way there. Then I could simply kill everyone else and take you with me." He stated his eyes narrowing dangerously and I frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" I grumbled out in annoyance at the other three waiting ninja."None of your buisness. We were ordered to wait here." The red haired girl sneered as she glared at us.

Obviously they wouldn't be up for teaming up and trying to take Kisame down. And to be honest we don't know that guys abilities and it wouldn't be wise to try and defeat him, for all we know the other three nin are his companions.

There was a sudden spike of chakra and I beamed as I felt Sasuke's presence bask the area. "We have to get through." I grumble out knowing it was irrational but wanting to go help him.

"It's done, you should head back to the base. And you three, should follow in pursuit to find your leader." A weird pale skinned shinobi appeared half of his body was pale white the other was the deepest shade of black. He had plants coming out of his body and wore the akatsuki attire.

My team stiffened and got ready to engage the opponent if a fight broke down.

"So that's how it is." Kisame grumbled as he disappeared in a smoke cloud. "Hey you, where's Sasuke?!" I snapped quickly trying to questions the odd colored shinobi but he simply ignored me and began sinking into the ground.

We all glanced at each other and hurried forward hoping that we would be able to save him if he was too injured.

I didn't pay much attention to the three shinobi since they also left.

We noticed the black flames of Amaterasu burning the forest and Captain Yamato quickly forced the ground to split open and moved the flames so that we could safely make it through.

I could see the Uchiha OutPost that Sasuke had once told me about laying in ruins and Sasuke laid on the ground alongside his brother. It was hard to tell who was dead and who was alive.

I felt my chest swell with grief and sadness as I saw his unmoving figure on the ground. A orange masked ninja suddenly appeared taking itachi and making him vanish in some sort of vortex before he picked up Sasuke.

"No stop leave him alone !!" I cried out but it was no use. I quickly tried to attack him but it as no use. I tried to grab his motionless form before he vanish too.

We all tried to attack him but it seemed that they kept going right through his body.

I felt panic fill my chest. I was finally so close and I couldn't help him. If only we had made it through earlier then maybe we would have saved him.

I dodged an attack the orange masked shinobi glared down at us and began to speak.

"Its futile, he will never return to the village." He stated and I stiffened.

I launched forward trying to attack him but he vanished into thin air.

I began to tear up my breathing becoming laboured as I began to cry. That damn bastard, nothing was going right. Each time I was close to achieving my goal something stopped us.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. "It's okay Naruto. We will save him. Some way some how we will save him." Sakura mumbled as she gently held me close.

She looked troubled as well, I could see a hint of anger

in her eyes.

I sobbed holding her close as I let myself a moment of weakness. I am Naruto Uzumaki, teammate of team seven, Sai, Kurama, and captain Yamato, mother of the new generation of Uchiha and konoha number one knuckle head ninja I was going to keep my promise to save Sasuke because that's my ninja way.

I pulled myself together and pulled away. I could feel sakura's calloused hands wipe my tears. "Things will work out Naruto." She murmured and I nodded as I slowly got up.

"Lets head home. We have a mission to report." I grumble as I look at everyone. They all had a solemn expression and nodded.

I turned back to glance at the damage. "Itachi uchiha is dead, killed by Sasuke. That much is confirmed. Maybe he'll come back in his own accord now naruto."Kiba stated sympathetically. I nodded quietly as we scouted the area before heading back to konoha.

Being back in the village was like a breath of fresh air.

I quickly fell back into routine only being called for small recon missions.

I had been quite shocked to find that babysitting the twins had become a high ranking D rank mission.

I expressed my gratitude to the genin who looked absolutely exhausted. Poor kids probably had to search for them when they decided to play hide and seek and vanished without informing them they were playing.

"Mama, my tummy hurts." Ryuu cried as he lifted his shirt. I cocked a brow when I realized his shirt had food stains. I then realized his hands were coated in a thin veil of slimey goo. "Honey, did you throw up?" I asked as I stood up and he stared at me and blinked. "Mama my tummy hurts." He grumbled again.

I nodded and began undressing him while using his dirty shirt to wipe the remaining grim off his hands and mouth. I could smell the sour scent of throw up and knew that I had to go find it after cleaning him up.

I stripped him naked and placed him in a hot bath and made a shadow clone go clean up the throw up.

While bathing him I quickly used my hands to scan his body and quickly found the issue. He had a stomach virus. I sighed as I redressed him and felt the memories of my shadow clone come back. He had thrown up on his side of the room when he woke up. Thankfully Aki was still asleep.

"Come on I'll make you some medicine ." I grumble sitting him down on the chair in the dinning room and giving him a bucket in case he needed to puke.

I quickly began crushing herbs and making his medicine. I started thinking of what he needed, medicine, lots of water and very light and digestible food. I was also going to disinfect the whole house in case Aki wanted to get sick too.

"Mama, my tummy feels funny." He grumbled before vomiting in the bucket I had given him. I flinched at the sight. I didn't like seeing him sick.

"Oh honey. " I mumble sadly as I see him began to cry and he dry heaved.

I gently rubbed his back and decided I'd take him to the hospital so he could also get antibiotics and an iv. This was his first time being sick. Kurama summoned himself from the cage and glanced at me.

"Take the kit to the hospital. I'll take care of aki." He grumbled and I smiled. "Thanks kurama."

He smiled and trouted off to the twins bedroom where they had been taking their midday nap.

I also gave ryuu the medicine I made to keep him from throwing up as much and keep his stomach at ease.

I quickly made a shadow clone who clean the house, I grabbed everything we needed and picked Ryuu up and rushed him to the hospital.

I had spent two days in the hospital since Ryuu also got a high fever and was too sick to leave.

I was running back and forth making sure both my little babies were okay.

Sakura stopped by and checked up on Ryuu making sure he was fine.

Kurama and Aki were back home but from what he told me they were just fine.

Ryuu had a few visitors stop by, mostly all of konoha 12 made a stop and brought him small things to cheer him up and he was very excited to see them even when he was a little out of it with the high fever.

When he was finally released I was relieved to finally go home. And although he was well enough to be released and they did suggest he rest and drink lots of fluids.

"Mama, your back and this time Ryuu is here too!" Aki squealed as she was happy to see her brother.

"Ryuu is still a bit sick so he can't play around much okay Aki." I say as I pull her into a hug and pick her up.

Aki nodded and snuggled against me.

"Thanks for watching her for me." I say glancing at Kurama who was covered in pink ribbons and settling down on the couch.

"No problem kit." He grumbled as he decided to take a nap not bothering to remove the bows aki had placed on him. Aki skipped around the room her hair in uneven pigtails with strands of hair over her face and messy mascara and red lipstick messy put on her lips.

"Mama is Ryuu better now?" She asked grinning as she ruffled the skirt of her dress. I smiled softly at her. "Yeah, he's all better now but i want to know how come your so dressed up?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.

"Because Urama and I wanted to play dress up, look how pretty I left him." She smiles as she tries to get the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Well you look adorable." I say placing the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

She giggled and ran off to jump on Kurama who groaned and let her do as she pleased.

I picked Ryuu up and he silently nuzzled against me. "Mama can we go lay down together." He grumbled.

"Okay but I'll leave a clone out to cook and clean up after your sister." I say carrying Ryuu who was exhausted.

A few days passed and ryuu finally recovered. Once again he was causing mayhem with his sister. They were playing outside with the other kids in our street. I was doing laundry and cleaning when an anbu appeared.

"Naruto, the Hokage asked to speak with you."

I sighed I glanced out the window at the kids who were playing tag.

"I'll be there in a second." I mumble as I made a clone leaving it to watch the kids.

I grabbed my headband and jacket as I rushed out to the Hokage tower. For once using the front entrance and not the window.

Hopefully it wasn't a mission. That would mean I would have to hire genin to watch the twins or find someone who wasn't on a mission.

I didn't bother knocking on the door as I walked in.

I noticed Kakashi-sensei, sakura and Sai. I glance over and notice old toad fukasaku all waiting for me.

The atmosphere in the room was dark. "How come you're here Jiji toad?" I asked gulping slightly.

" and where's Pervy Sage?"

"Oh Naruto." Fukasaku frowned as he looked down.

Everyone in my house is sick including me. I just moved back from Arizona. I'm broke and dying (from being moneyless) overall not been a good week. (This was Feb lo)l

I wanted to make it longer but the deadline is a month and bitch I'm late.

Decided to add some naru and the kids scenes before Jiraya. Rip

I'm bored of it being so cannon so get ready for this shit to get messy I'm talking baby mommas, lesbian lovers, one night stands, death and depression.

Might have other uchiha children appear in this bitch.

Read my other books too they good and more dramatic.

Rosymalik


	18. Mama Trains

There was a grime silence.

"Jiraya boy, he was... he was killed in our last mission." Fukasaku managed to croak out.

Naruto felt a wave of nausea and a all familiar ache in her chest.

"What?" She managed to breathe out her voice quivering.

Tsunade lowered her head her body shaking as she was trying to hold back a sob.

"He was killed in our infiltration mission." fukasuku repeated

"The leader of Akatsuki was too strong for us. They had a doujutsu named rinnegan it's abilities and unpredictability ended up being Jiraya boys downfall."

I let out a choked sob. "No, it's not. he was... someone I considered... why!" I cried out my vision was blurred out by tears as I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"Naruto, breath please." Sakura soothed, but I cried the pain in my chest didn't stop.

"Why was he even fighting the leader of akatsuki... grandma Tsunade you sent him didn't you. You knew how dangerous it was. He died for kami sakes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Jiraya wouldn't have sent you, he would've realized that... that it was to dangerous." I cried and I heard a loud crackling sound .

I looked up. "I didn't want him to go, but he was stubborn he knew what he was going to do, he knew what he was getting himself into. "Tsunade snapped her eyes filling up with tears.

"but Jiraya managed to send one final message." she croaked out. fukasaku began taking off his cloak and showing the code written on his back. "What does it say." I whimper out.

"We have yet to figure it out. nobody knows what coding he used. it isn't Konohas standard coding or anbu coding." Tsunade stated as I tried to calm down.

I looked down at the code not having a single idea on what it meant.

"when you crack it, tell me what it says."I mumble through the cries.

"Lets go home naruto." sakura stated as she walked me out.

The second I was out of the room I began crying again.

"Do you know if they recovered the body?" I asked sakura.

"His body was lost at sea. At least his body won't be used against us." she stated and I nodded.

We walked through the village people would glance at us as tears streamed down my face.

"Can you stay the night sakura. I don't think I should let the twins see me like this." I mumble and she nodded.

"You should rest Naruto, I'll watch the twins." she mumbled.

There was a small funeral for Jiraya, there was a small grave set up for him.

The code had yet to be cracked. The twins didn't understand why I was sad. They also asked when Jiji-sage was going to come back. I didn't have the heart to tell them that he wouldn't.

"Mama, why do you keep crying? are you sad?" Ryuu asked as he held my hand as we went to get groceries.

"Sakura-nee and Hina kaa-san have been coming over a lot lately too." Aki stated as she ate the lollipop I bought her.

I didn't reply. "are guys hungry for something in specific today?" I asked trying to change the topic.

 **"You shouldn't push they're worries aside. They don't really understand what's** **going on." kurama stated.**

I glanced at them. 'I just. I just don't know what to tell them.' I replied feeling tears swell in my eyes again.

"mama you're doing it again." they stated tugging on my hand. I blinked and began wiping the tears.

"it's nothing. I just, don't worry about it ... ne" I tried to smile at them they glanced at each other and frowned.

 **"They aren't buying it. And you aren't very convincing. If it's really that hard for you I'll talk to them and tell them." kurama stated.**

'they'll be heart broken. They were really close to Jiraya.' I say to him.

 **"They need to know. besides you don't seem to be getting better. I've been taking care of the twins more than usual while you cry yourself to sleep in your room. ' kurama stated.**

I grimaced, he was right. Recently I had been a crying mess. I was shutting myself away and I knew I shouldn't I should talk to them. tell them how I feel and explain things to them.

But they were just children. **"At their age you were** **living by yourself you know." kurama stated.**

I didn't reply. I'll leave them with their innocence for a little while longer.

I heard a knock on the door and I slowly got up from the couch. I wiped the tears from my eyes and hoped my eyes weren't puffy.

I slowly opened the door and Iruka-sensei was standing there. My lip trembled.

"Hey Naruto how have-" he didn't get to finish before I bursted into tears. I jumped into his arms and began to cry.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me. "it's okay, I know how much Jiraya ment to you." he whispered as he let me cry on his shoulder.

Jiraya was my godfather, I had cared for him a lot even if he was a pervert. but Iruka sensei, I saw a father like figure in him.

He had been one of the first people to acknowledge me. He had watched out for me for years. He scolded me and taught me almost all I know about being a ninja, just that I had been to hard headed to realize.

"Its nor fair Iruka-sensei. My precious people keep dying or running away. It's hard. I'm a single mom who, I don't even know how to be a mom! I never had one so I wing it. I'm being hunted down by S rank criminals, the man I love is probably dead or is being held by the S rank criminals. Above all I'm a shinobi and I'm constantly fighting for my life and my children's lives. It's just too much." I cried finally letting out all my bottled up emotions.

He sighed. "Yes you're right. There's so many things that keep going wrong. I can't fix them for you even if I wish I could." Iruka stated

"But you are making it, things don't always go as planned and that's okay. You raised your kids to the best of your ability, you uphold your ninja way. You bring pride to your village and to your late godfather. But from the very being a large burden and responsibility was handed to you. One you nor Kurama never asked for so it's okay to feel overwhelmed to feel like everything is to much. That's what makes you human. I can't tell you that by tomorrow morning it will be all better, but it's another day that proves you conquered the previous day and proved to everyone that ever doubted you that you are strong." Iruka stated firmly.

I could feel the tears slowly stream down my cheek.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, hyperactive most unpredictable ninja that's proved everyone wrong since she was in the academy. A strong independent Kunochi who is one of Konohas strongest assets, valuable civilian, and my favorite knuckle head student. Because someway, somehow you manage to do the impossible." he finished off.

I felt a bit better. "Jiraya wouldn't want to see you withering away, he would want to see the energetic strong Naruto that will triumph over all obstacles even if she doesn't believe in herself. Besides he might have passed but he's still with us, in our memories and in the legacy he left behind. So I'm presuming there's gunna be a new Toad sage around in Konoha." he finished off as I wiped my tears.

I nodded and chuckled. " I guess I have to keep the old perverts legacy alive." I whisper wiping my tears and sniffling.

"Guess it's time to pull myself together." I say with new found courage.

Iruka smiled. "That's good, how about some ramen for you and the kids. With all that's going on I bet you haven't been cooking as much." he stated.

"That... that would be nice. Let me go get the twins."  
_

Sasuke POV

I know the truth, the truth about that accursed village and what they'd done to my family.

I couldn't bring myself to forgive them, those bastard. They wanted me to remain loyal while hiding the fact that my entire family had been slaughtered by them.

"Sasuke-kun is something troubling you?" Karin asked as she pressed her naked body against me.

I glanced at her for a second.

I got out of bed ignoring her. "Be ready to depart in the morning. understood?" I grumble as I put my boxers back on and grabbed my other clothes slipping them on with ease.

She was starting to say something but I walked out of the room completely ignoring her. I had already told her that I didn't see her as anything more than a disposable pawn. If she let her emotions get to her and got attached it's not my problem.

I strolled into the main lobby. "Tomorrow is your debut, I'm sure I can trust the 8 tails will be delivered promptly." Madera stated as he saw me walk in.

I gave him a curt nod.  
_

Naruto POV

"I see, but the code itself is odd. why is it all numbers except for the first letter." I comment.

"huh? what do you mean first letter?" shiho asked as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

Her frizzy blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses made her stand out a little and she was one of Konohas cryptanalysis.

"Yeah, the old pervert always wrote his kanji a little weird, while I edited his books I pointed out the kanji for ta always looked like a nine. it was a pain in the ass to get used to it." I say and they all stated at me she'll shocked.

"Ta, what books are registered with that as the beginning or tittle." Shikamaru asked realizing that it was Naruto who had the key to the code.

"It could be his icha icha paradise book. " kakashi stated as he was walking by and over heard them.

"Kakashi-ojichan!" Aki squealed running towards him and latching onto his leg.

"That's it, we must get a copy of it im-" shiho exclaimed but was interrupted by kakashi "I have one right here." he grumbled.

"Great! I want you to turn to page 15 and read from the top out loud!" shiho exclaimed and I paled.

"N-Not infront of the twins he won't!" I stuttered out Iruka sensei nodding in agreement. "we will be on our merry way to eat ramen. the children shouldn't hear the contents of that book." he stated.

"Y-you you want me to read it out loud?" Kakashi asked in a trembling voice. "Of course! the information is valuable and not once second can be spared. "

"We will be going, bye shika, Shiho-san, good luck sensei." I say as I peeled the twins off shell shocked sensei and we continued on our merry way.

I was packing the twins bags, I was off on another training trip and had arranged for the twins to say with Sakura. Genin would watch over them while she worked in the hospital and being that I knew she wasn't going to be pulled away for missions I was content. Hinata was a Jonin who was often needed in b rank and A ranked missions so she wasn't an option.

"Be good, mama will be back soon alright." I say kissing their foreheads.

"Mama I don't want you to go." Ryuu grumbled.

"I know baby but mama has to do what she has to do." I sigh as I picked up their bags and slung them over my shoulder. "now let's hurry up Sakura nee-chan is going to be waiting." I say with a grin as I took them to sakura' s apartment.

The trip was silent and I soon found myself knocking on her door.

"Well look at my two favorite troublemakers." Sakura greeted pulling them into a hug and giving them kisses on their cheeks.

" Here's their things." I say with a sad smile.

sakura took the bag and then gave me a hug. "You stay safe out there, you hear." she smiles as she kissed my cheek.

I felt a small blush rise to my face and nodded.

" Remember to behave for the genin, I know sakura won't have trouble with you cause she can be very scary sometimes. ya know. now give mama a kiss." I bent down and gave them a hug.

"We will be extra good I promise." Ryuu stated.

"We will miss you mama." Aki added.

I pulled away and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too." and with that I reversed summon to mount myôboku.

"Hey grandma toad, hey grandpa toad. I guess it's time to start my training."

 _ **Really short chapter but that's okay. I got the point across and introduced KarinxSasuke.**_

 _ **their relationship is one sided having Karin love him even though she knows his heart doesn't**_ _**belong to her. it's super toxic and it's more or less her trying to convince herself that the other girl doesn't exist, she's**_ _**never met her doesn't acknowledge her hence to her Naruto**_ _**doesn't exist.**_

 _ **Sasuke just wants a fuck toy and well**_ _**Karin is there.**_

 _ **and it's unrealistic to have Sasuke and Naruto not find other lovers after being apart for so long. smh**_

 _ **rosymalik**_


	19. Live Fast Die Young

Ryuu Pov_

Sakura-nee was cooking and humming softly.

"How did you meet kaa-san?" I asked as I stood beside her trying to see what she was doing.

She glanced at me and smiled. "We went to school together, we weren't friends but later on we were placed on the same team together and became friends." she replied.

"What are teams?" I ask as I heard Nee-chan walk into the rooms.

"teams are a group of people who work together to do something. We were a shinobi team, we worked together to do missions." Sakura stated as she picked up a handful of carrots and putting it in the big bubbly pot.

"Oh, and what about Hina kaa-san?" I asked. "I'm not quite sure how they became friends. maybe you should ask Hinata when you see her." Sakura smiled as she ruffled my hair.

"Otôto let's go play." Aki huffed as she tugged on my arm. "Okay." I say following her.

"What do you want to play?" I asked looking around Sakura-nees home. "Lets, um... let's play on the bed and make a fort!" I say as I imagine building our strong fortress.

Nee-chan nods and we hurry into the room, I slowly close the door so that Sakura-nee doesn't come check on us.

Aki climbs on the bed and began to jumps. "I'm going to be the great Kitsune, you have to build our village, okay Otôto." Aki says as she jumped on the bed.

"hn." I nod and grabbed all the blankets and the pillows. I hurried to the chair by Sakura-nee dresser and use it to start my fortress. I build it as strong as I can.

"Look Aki, my strong village!" I giggle as I crawled inside of it. "I the great Kitsune will attack your fortress to test it's strength and to make the world know I'm the strongest!" she squealed as she jumped off the bed and began to roar.

I squealed and hid deeper. "I'll have to call my strongest ninja! The Hokage!"

I tackle her on the bed and we began wrestling trying to pin each other down. I couldn't help but laugh. Aki-nee giggled loudly as we rolled around playing.

"my turn, my turn to be hokage!" she squealed.  
_

"The hospital smells funny Sakura-nee." I grumble as we followed her around. "That's just the smell of medicine. You two sure you don't want to spend the day with hinata?" she grumbled as she bit the end of her pen and the started writing again.

"Can we go play in the park?" aki asked and Sakura sighed. "You two are still very young and small. you can't go and play in the park without an adult." Sakura stated.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Being here is cool and all but we want to run and okay sakura-nee and and um... the nurses keep getting on to us." I grumble out and Sakura sighs.

"how about after my shift I take you guys to play? Your mama left some training for you to do and I'm wonderful with chakra control. I could teach you some cool techniques, how does that sound huh?"

Aki and I glance at each other with a smile. I nod "uh, okay we promise to behave until then."

Sakura-nee grinned, "Good, now c'mon follow me alright." she smiled as she walked off and we followed right behind her.

Aki-nee and I were soaking wet, we had been trying to learn how to water walk but now we were just splashing around in the river. Sakura-nee was soaking wet too.

I giggled as I splashed them both and Sakura splashed me back. "water style: Water splash!" aki squeaked as she splashed both of us.

Sakura-nee and I glanced at each other and bursted out laughing.

"it's getting late, let's go home and get dried up." she smiled as she ruffled my hair and did the same to aki.  
_

After a long warm bath together in the bathhouse we were all dressed and back home.

Sakura-nee was warming up the soup she had made earlier today.

"Here, eat up now." sakura placed the bowl down and we grabbed our spoons. The soup was hot and steam was coming out of it.

"I have to do an autopsy tomorrow, so you to are going to stay in the hospital with the other nurses. You two better not run off. understood?"

"hai! nee-chan!" we both squealed and she smiled. "Good now eat up before it gets too cold." she smiled as she sat down to eat with her own plate.

We all ate together and then she tucked us in bed. I felt a little sad. I missed mama, she usually let us sleep in her bed but sakura had a small bed and we didn't want to bother her. I curled up beside Aki and slowly drifted off.

The next morning nee-san woke us up extra early, she dressed us up and brushed our teeth. The sun wasn't even out. I couldn't help but feel upset that she was up so early but I let her carry me to her work.

Aki fell asleep as soon as Nee-san picked her up and I did the same.

When I woke up we were curled up in a hospital bed. A nurse walked in with a box of toys. "ill tell sakura-san you are awake." she smiled as she left.

I got up and began looking through the toys throwing them to the side when I found them boring.

"ryuu-chan..." Aki grumbled as she got up her hair was sticking up in different directions. "Look at the toys." I say pointing at them.

"Look this teddy is missing an eye." Aki held up the teddy bear.

"poor teddy, maybe that's why he's here. cause he's hurt." I mutter as I stand up.

"Lets treat him just like Sakura-nee treats her patients." aki grins and I nod.

We were wrapping bandages on the teddy's eye when Sakura-nee walked into the room.

"Ah there you are. Sorry that I woke you two up so early. But today I had an early shift." she said with a weak smile.

"Since I'm doing an autopsy you two will stay here. I told a nurse to bring you toys so you can play." she added as she bent down to see what we were doing.

"Teddy is hurt so we are fixing him, just like you do Sakura-nee." Aki held teddy up and Sakura-nee smiled.

"Wow, Aki ...ryuu I can already tell teddy is feeling better. You sure you don't want to become medical ninjas or doctors instead of just ninja? I'll be sure to recommend you." she grinned.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "You think we treated him well?" I asked my voice nor nearly as loud as aki's.

"I'm sure he will be all better by tomorrow." she patted my head and I tried to hide my face.

"Ryuu your blushing." Aki teased and I pouted in return.

Sakura-nee chuckled as she got up.

"I brought breakfast, so eat up." she placed the bento's on the table.

"and here some juice. I'll come clean up later but I want you two to eat up. " she stated as she picked us up and sat us down on the chairs.

we began eating and she left.

The room was very quite and Aki was holding onto teddy as she ate.

"I wanna play outside." I grumble.

"Me too, but we are very high up and the nurses won't let us out because of Nee-san." Aki stated as she sipped on her juice.

I glance out the window and smile. "There's a tree, we can climb down it." I say and Aki grinned and nodded.

"Okay then let's go." she set her juice down and got up.

"I'm taking teddy, he must be tired of being stuck here too." she stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, me, you and teddy going on an adventure!" I squeaked.

Aki used a chair to climb onto the window and she took a deep breath as she jumped.

She held onto the branch and slowly got up. "I nearly slipped." she let out a long sigh. I was getting nervous.

"I'm scared nee-chan." I squeaked out and she rolled her eyes. "I managed to do it so you can to." she crossed her arms and I gulped.

"O-okay." I whimpered out as I climbed up and stood on the window. I looked down and I nearly peed my pants.

"I'm scared." I whimper and she sighed. " c'mon Ryuu all the ninja jump in trees. You have had ninja training you can do it." she snapped and I whimpered.

I took a deep breath and pushed the warm energy inside my tummy to my legs and jumped.

I landed on the branch but I was loosing my balance. I was yanked back by my nee-chan and I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"I almost fell." I hiccuped and she patted my back.

"Don't worry. now come on, we have a play date with teddy!" she held teddy up and I smiled she was right we did have a play date.

"Okay then let's go!" I smiled and cheered softly.  
_

We played in the park and then we decided to play in the woods. It was fun because we had to try really hard to find each other.

The woods weren't that large either, it was the training grounds mama brought us to last time.

"Hokage-sama what mission do you need us for?" I asked kneeling infront of teddy. "You want us to defeat an entire army of enemy ninja and get the super secret scroll?!" Aki squealed.

"We won't fail you " I bowed and we rushed off weaving through the trees giggling as we fought the enemy ninja.

"Ryuu we need to retreat!" Aki squealed as she held up a branch.

"I have the sacred scroll!" she waved the branch and I smiled and nodded.

We hurried back to teddy and placed the branch infront of him. "Hokage-sama we have the scro-" I was saying but I never got to finish.

There was a loud thundering sound and the ground was shaking. I looked around scared.

"What was that?" Aki whimpered. The sound was like when Sakura-nee split the ground.

There was another loud sound but from behind us. The wind threw us on the floor and made us fly off.

There was dust everywhere. A tall man with orange hair and wearing a black cloak walked towards us. I backed away.

Mama always said to run from anybody wearing a black cloak with clouds on them.

She said they would kill us, that they were bad people.

"W-who are you?" Aki whimpered out.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, his voice was deep and scary I felt myself shake in fear.

"What do you want with our mama?!" Aki snapped getting ready to run.

The man's eyes widened. "Your chakra is like... Her children... you should know." he muttered and before I could even blink he was holding Aki up with one hand.

She was making a horrible sound, she was trying to kick him,and her arms were flailing as well.

"let her go." I whispered out as tears fell down my cheeks.

Aki seemed to be trying to scream but and her face was turning a bright red.

I felt my eyes burn as I run towards him. "Let her go." I kicked his arm as hard as I could. I felt my leg pulse in pain as he dropped her.

Aki scrambled to get away coughing and crying loudly.

Before I could even touch the ground he grabbed me.

"It doesn't matter which one, one of you should know." he stated his voice monotoned.

I couldn't breath, I wonder if this is what Aki felt.

His hand was wrapped tightly around my throat but before I could fight back a giant head appeared behind him and I felt it pull something out of me.

I no longer felt his hand on my neck... but everything went black.

_  
Third person Pov

Pain dropped the small body. He now knew his target wasn't a man, it was a woman and she wasn't here.

Aki stared at her brothers motionless body laying on the ground.

Her body was shaking in fear and she couldn't stop staring. Staring at the her twin brothers body laying in a lump, motionless.

"Ototo?" she whimpered out as she crawled towards him slowly shaking him.

"Little brother?" she tried to wake him up but he wasn't moving or stirring.

She felt her eyes burn as she shook him harder. "It's not funny, I'm scared. stop it, stop it!" she shook him harder.

"Aki! Ryuu!" she heard someone yelling their names.

"We are over here!" Aki yelled as loud as she could. Adults always knew what to do.

She bit her lip reminding herself. Adults always knew what to do.

Sakura-nee came to view.

"I was looking for you! It's dangerous we have to get you to safety!" Sakura-nee rushed towards Aki who was still shell shocked.

"Sakura-nee, something's wrong with Ryuu." Aki sniffled out.

Sakura fell to her knees. Her hands quickly began to work trying to give the dead child CPR.

"No, no, no, no." she muttered to herself.

"If I hadn't let you out of my sight." she muttered using her medical ninjutsu to try and heal him but there was nothing to do.

"C'mon." Sakura grabbed Aki and Ryuus corpse as she ran full speed to Hinata. Maybe there was something blocking his chakra pathway.

Sakura was so shocked that she didn't even register what was going on. Everything felt so unreal that she couldn't believe it was happening.

"Someone please help!" sakura screamed as she arrived where everyone had gathered at.

"What is it?" some medical ninja who were treating injured asked.

"He's dying please someone!" sakura screamed in panic. if she couldn't heal him then there must be somebody that could. Even if she was the best she refused to believe that the small dead child couldn't be saved.

The medical ninja was shocked to see one of the best medical ninjas loose their cool like this.

He took the child from her, but there was no signs of life. "He's pas-" he couldn't finish the sentence because sakura screamed.

"No he's fine, He has to be! My ototo can't have! he isn't dead!" she cried as she tried to heal him again. Some watched in pity, it was obvious the child was dead, his body was beginning to stiffen.

The little girl stood there watching the pink haired medic scream and cry as she tried to heal him. Her small face was emotionless, her eyes were gleaming red. Her body motionless as she stared them down.

"My ototo is dead." she mumbled at that moment sakura was still her body froze as she realized what the little girl had said was true.

The little shy boy with black hair, black eyes and cute little whiskers on his face was dead.

"He's dead." Sakura muttered to herself.

This was the reality.  
_

 _ ** **Yo yo yo... it's****_ __ _ ** **yo homegirl here ready to hurt all y'all****_ **** ** _ **feelings.**_**

 _ ** **So ryuu is dead and Aki traumatized... welcome to the****_ ** _ **Uchiha**_** **** ** _ **family where nome is happy or sane**_**

 _ ** **Rosymalik****_

 ** _ **ps cheating Sasuke**_** __ _ ** **and dead ryuu... I'm****_ __ _ ** **an asshole ... I****_ _****know****_


	20. Maybe so

Third person POV_

The village hidden in the leaves was being attacked.

Shinobi were trying to save civilians and most were in state of panic. There was also the shinobi who bravely tried to defend their village.

Most of those laid dead on piles of rubble but in Hatake Kakashi's case he laid dead half-buried in the rubble of what probably was a building at some point.

Sakura Haruno had joined the fighting shinobi trying to protect the last surviving Uchiha-Uzumaki child. It seemed that Pain had decided that the last living child would be a good bargaining chip against the Nine-Tail Jinchuriki.

Hinata Hyuga was on the other side of the village trying to help the surviving people out of the rubble.

Tsunade Senju was working hard to heal the people of her village. Her eyes filling with tears as the entire village was turned into a giant crater.

Shikamaru was helpless being that his leg was broken and he could only watch as the chaos unleashed.

Choji was mourning his father's deaths and relaying the information to the Yamanaka about pains abilities.

The village was a multi scene attraction of disaster.

And there was suddenly a large summon.

Naruto POV

When I summoned myself I realized that something wasn't right.

My village was gone. All that was left was a bare landscape. The borders were the only thing still standing all the buildings were gone.

'The village... it's gone.' I thought to myself as I used my sensor skills to sense and see where everyone was.

 ** **' People are here, they are just trying to get out of the**** ** **rubble, Do you**** ** **think it**** ** **was akatsuki?' kurama grumble from within.****

A man came to view, he had orange hair and piercings all over him and he wore an Akatsuki cloak and was making his way towards me. Had he done this to the Village and were was Sakura and the twins?

'Whatever happened here was done by someone strong, kit you better not take this fight lightly.' Kurama grumbled as he used my senses to get a better scope of the damage.

"Come quietly and spare me the useless battle I will leave this Village alone if you come with me compliantly Kyuubi." The Akatsuki member spoke. "This chakra there is no doubt about it he is the same person who killed Jiraiya boy." Grandma toad spoke. I could feel anger boil inside of me as I glare at the man. He killed pervy sage.

" You are right I killed Master Jiraiya but it was for the greater good, It was his goal to make peace and I will carry out his wish and create true peace in the shinobi nations." he spoke calmly but he just fueled my anger even more.

" Don't you dare speak of Pervy sage like that. Don't act like you know him or understood him! You claim wanting to start peace but you do the opposite you cause destruction and more suffering! Look what you have done to my home." I hissed out as Five people jumped down beside him.

" I knew him and understood his goal. We are fellow students of the same master and it seems out of the two of us you never really understood his teachings or what he was really striving for." He replied and the first attack was thrown.

Large summons ran towards us and I glanced down at Gamabunta. "Chief toad I'm sure you and the others can handle these ." I say as I jumped down to attack the closest enemy. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to land a hit on him.

Lady katsuya the slug summon of Sakura and Tsunade was helping me by telling me the abilities of the different pains I was facing. I had to split them up and fight them separately Be able to beat them.

I could feel Kurama stir inside of me with unease. It was distracting but I had to keep my focus. I pulled back and we were at a standstill once more.

"That bastard, You destroyed every thing my predecessors before me work hard to build. You've killed my people and hurt the most precious things in our Village!" Tsunade came down, Her seal was gone and she was breathing hard. She was ready to fight. I couldn't lose her and the village couldn't afford loosing their hokage after all that we had lost.

"Granny you sit back and let me handle this. Alright. I will make this bastard pay for what he has done to our home. "I hiss out and get infront of her while blocking an incoming attack with my rasengan. I crushed his body in the process.

"They are after me, Let me handle it." I add when Kurama stirred once more. " I cannot feel your sensei's chakra nor Ryuu. They aren't in the village. I'm stretching my senses as far as I can." Kurama Growled out his chakra becoming rough and hard to keep down.

"Before I go, Granny. Where's kakashi sensei? And Most importantly where is Ryuu? " I asked my body trembling slightly as I tried to contain Kurama's chakra within.

"As far as Kakashi goes, He passed away and Ryuu, I don't know I haven't heard from sakura she wasn't near the attack she must've been in an Isolate part of the forest." Tsunade replied and I nodded. "While I fight please search for them lady Katsuya." I grumble out to the slug that was underneath my sage cloak.

I launched myself forward trying to attack pain, there visions were connected so I had to fight them one on one. I managed to hit one with my Windstyle rasenshuriken. I had evolved it to the point it didn't harm my body and had to have sage mode when using it because not only did it make the attack stronger but it put less strain on my chakra coils. I had to take out the pain that made the summons that way I could use my summons to help me aide my battles.

While I fought Kurama and Katsuya made sure to try ad find ryuu , aki, and sakura.

I was between getting the upper hand. "Kit I can't find him he's not here I've found sakura and aki but not ryuu." He inputted as I destroyed the third pain. "Tell Katsuya where you found them so she can find them and ask." I state and continued to battle.

I continued to fight nearly defeating the last pain it was hard to keep up and I had almost used all of my sage mode and windmill rasenshuriken. "Naruto-san, I have spoken with Sakura, And Ryuu... In the first wave of the attack he... he was killed." Katsuya spoke in her sweet and soft voice. I froze and I felt as I was impaled by the rods. My whole world seemed to stop.

I felt a sudden warm pain from where I was stabbed with the metal rods that Pain had been holding. I felt anger boil inside of me, My body shook in pain and shock tears formed in my eyes. Kurama was distraught as he heard the news his chakra darkening as he was filled with hatred and I too was tainted in the same shroud of fury.

I could feel the seal unraveling as I let out a scream ignoring the pain and the world around me as I shattered. It was too much my baby boy was dead. He had been murdered, I wasn't able to protect him. No, he wasn't dead it wasn't possible. I breathed heavy as kurama's chakra boiled my skin and ripped open my insides. My child, I lived for them for my dreams of being Hokage but how could I if they were dead. It's because of him. He killed my child.

My body attacked, I was going to kill him, I was going to destroy everything in sight because if my sweet child couldn't live then no one could!

I let out a roar, My chakra flaring as I lost myself in the misery and grief of loosing my son. I felt the chakra thickening around me and my hands ripping apart the Pain before me but he wasn't able to keep up with me.

I let Kurama attack and use my body to cause Havoc. I felt a sudden pull and I was in my mind scape. 'They should all die and suffer, Our kit was to good for this world, Aki and Ryuu deserve better than this filthy Village and those pest akatsuki!' Kurama was pacing his cage. I stood motionless, not having the strength to carry on.

"Naruto." I heard a voice. I glance over and my eyes widen, The fourth Hokage stood there looking down at me... my father. I felt myself choke on a sob.

He opened his arms and embraced him as I broke down. "You damn dead bastard, Because of the burden you left me Ryuu is dead!" I cried out as he hugged me. "I'm sorry Naruto I know you have been through a lot.

"You don't know half of it you bastard, sealing kurama inside of me wasn't the worst, the worst is leaving me. Leaving me all alone and defenseless to the world. Do you have any idea how much shit I've been through?!" I cried out.

"I was hated, I'm a teen mom and... and my baby was killed he's dead! They took him from me! My baby boy , my sweet sweet little Ryuu!" I cried hysterically, He was quite but held me.

"I know you are upset but Naruto you've lost control. People are going to be hurt." He pulled me away and looked at me.

'They all deserve to die!' Kurama growled as he paced his cage his chakra pulsing rapidly.

"I see you haven't changed much." Dad stated as he glanced over at kurama. "I could care less what you think Minato. Your Grandchild was murdered, This bastard deserves to die." Kurama roared impatiently.

"In the way you are now you won't be able to take this foe down. You can't loose your cool." he added and I took long steady breaths. Aki was still out there, I still had her and if I kept going then she would be hurt and possibly by me.

"Kurama calm down. Can you help me gather natural energy? We are going to make this bastard pay for what he did to Ryuu and our Village." I stated as I bit back a cry. I could still feel tears brimming my eyes. But I couldn't allow myself to mourn at the moment. I still had my precious people to protect.

"I wish we had met in different circumstances Naruto. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to protect you or beat up the bastard that knocked you up... But I believe in you." He stated as he fixed the seal. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. I was brought out of my mindscape and opened my eyes I could feel Kurama pulling his chakra back but gathering natural energy within me.

I let out a deep sigh as I looked down to Pain. He was looking at me emotionless. I had to keep my anger under control. I pushed myself off the mass of earth that had accumulated because of his technique.

I attacked giving him no time to react. Kurama and I were working together and chakra was pumping through my system quickly. I attacked and he was having a hard time dodging I could feel his bones break when I landed a hit on him.

I could feel kurama's irritation as I finished him off with a rasengan, I pulled ot all the transmitters and help one. I focused on the real pain's location and let out a sigh as I pinpointed him.

I have to keep a clear mindset otherwise my emotions will get applified by Kurama's chakra and i'll loose control again.

The tree was a giant oak one, The pattern to it seemed odd and I knew that this was where he was hiding. I wasted no time to rip a hole in it and enter. A woman with short purple hair was there and the last so called pain. His body was thing and his bones were practically in full display.

"You!" I growled out my voice deep and raspy as kurama was enhancing my vocal cords as well.

"It seems you have defeated the other ones." The man spoke with no emotion in his voice. It made me even angrier. "You killed my son, you killed my Godfather ... and that is all you have to say?" I asked my body trembling as I could feel pure hatred coursing through my body.

"Stand back, You'll have to kill me before you can even dare lay a hand on him." The woman stepped up. "Yet you murder my child and think I wouldn't come here and make you pay? You have a quite a twisted sense of morals." I growled at her my eyes narrowing.

"If you had surrendered we wouldn't have had the need to do this." the man spoke.

"So I should have just let you kill me? And for what? What sort of blind justification do you have to do all of this?!" I shook in rage I could barely hold myself back.

"This is all for peace, a Noble sacrifice that must be made to achieve long ever lasting peace and break the cycle of hatred-" I cut him off.

"No, don't kid yourselves. This isn't peace. This is murder. What you have done to my village, to my Master and to my son... it was cruel. You preach about creating a better world but you are just killing innocents and causing more damage." I wanted to kill him.

"Your naïve mind wouldn't be able to comprehend, to achieve true peace people have to know pain and suffer. How do you think I felt when konoha did the same to my village? Why can only you be justified to destroy another's home yet feel so offended and entitled when it's your home that is suffering?"

I snickered. "If I see someone with a broken arm I can feel sympathetic, One doesn't need to feel the pain directly to understand it. But I don't want sympathies with you. Because of the pain you cause because you killed a few of the most important people to me. My baby was killed, an innocent child who had no fault, You murdered him and god knows how many others. I want to kill you, rip you to shreds. The pain of loosing a child is something that hurts to the point I feel like I could die, but yet I am holding back." I take a deep breath and once again try to keep control over my emotions.

He looked at me. His eyes studying me. "You were Jiraiya's student as well weren't you..." I breathed out as I look up at him.

" Yes, Jiraiya was also my master and I followed his teachings and I will obtain the peace he was never able to bring to this war torn world." He spoke and I snickered.

"You spit out ideals of ending the cycle of hatred yet you help create it. You wound more than you heal. Instead of stopping it you are helping it grow. You reopen the wound of those who's wounds have closed. You aren't making peace, you cause mayhem where you go, Sorrow and death accompany you where ever you go. I bet you carry the burden of all the lives you have taken. Can you really achieve peace when you yourself can't have peace within you? Or is your façade so good that you can hide your emotions?" I sneer out as I glare at him.

" I look at you and all I can feel is hatred, for all my friends, for my sensei, my master and my, my little boy that you have murdered. But now that I can look at you all I can feel is pity for how you carry yourself so devoid of life and miserable because of your sins." I say as I shake my head.

I can feel kurama growling within me. "To create peace wounds have to heal and people need to learn to understand one another. That is the only way to achieve peace. To stand up when you see something is wrong to help the people around you. But even if you know that or even knew that at some point you have strayed and lost yourself. You- aren't worthy of calling yourself Master Jiraiya's pupil." I hiss out.

_ Sad backstory and talk no jutsu _

I felt my hand twitch as I wanted to pull out a kunai and kill them both. He stared at me his purple eyes peering into mine. He chuckled, " I always thought I understood Jiraiya teachings. But I guess I have strayed." He whispers lowly.

"I guess I have made many mistakes, I tried to achieve peace my way and I have caused more discord than I meant to. Jiraiya always thought I was the child of prophecy but I guess he was wrong, I see that it wasn't me, I was merely the bridge.

"Konan, I want you to take care of my body. Don't let him retrieved my eyes." He mumbled lowly. I tensed as he made a long sequence of handsigns, Her eyes widen and I stood on guard.

A few moments passed and nothing happened, His breathing became shallow and he stumped. I watched in horror as the woman walked forward outstretching her hand and let paper wrap all around him. "I won't attack and I have no desire to pursue you. But I will say this. Be wary of the man with the mask." She began to turn into paper and vanished the entire tree doing the same. I was left on the bare hill in awed silence.

"Naruto-san, People... they have suddenly started to revive." Katsuya cried out and my heart leaped. Ryuu.

Without wasting a moment I turned around and ran. Was he one of those who managed to revive?

I ran past villagers and shinobi who were cheering about their loved ones being alive, I saw them. Aki was hugging her brother as she wailed and he sat up Sakura was hugging them both while crying. "Ryuu!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I sobbed I out stretched my hands and threw myself on the ground and hugged them both. "You are alive! You're alive!" I cried I sobbed loudly a weight was lifted off my chest and I felt Kurama summon himself he engulfed us in a hug. I could feel the rattling of his chest. Had it been another time I would have teased him about him crying but right now I was to reoccupied holding my children.

Karin POV

He always murmured her name when he was with me. I tried to ignore it and act as if it was my name that he murmured while he laid in bed with me. When he touched me he felt so distant he never kissed me and he would throw me aside at a moments notice.

I tried to ignore it but I wished it was my name he moaned out or my name that he mumbled in his sleep. I wish I was the one he cared about. His eyes were always so cold when he looked at me, and when he spoke tome his voice was so void of emotion.

I don't know why I am still here along side him, I feel void and a feeling of desperation when I am with him . I watched as he got dressed, Jugo and Suigetsu were out gathering supplies so I knew not to worry about them.

I watched him as he got dressed. He didn't even glance back at me. I bit my lip as I stood up and began getting dressed myself. I love him. I can't deny that, ever since I met him I fell for him. The way he carried himself the way he looked.

But he never returned the feelings, But maybe if I could prove myself to him then maybe he would forget about her and be with me. I could give him anything he wanted, I could help him achieve his goals.

But maybe it's all wishful thinking, Maybe just not good enough for him. I slowly try and shake those thoughts off as he was leaving the room. I glance at myself in the mirror, my hair is messy from the rough sex, I take a better look at myself. Maybe he does care about me and he just doesn't know how to show it... otherwise why would he still be with me? He must feel something for me if he always returns to me.

I brush my hair and let out a sigh. I guess I'll just be content that I'm his lover and stop over thinking of this Naruto girl or whatever her name is.

"Karin, we will be heading out today." He spoke as he left. I let out a sigh and was once again left to wallow in my own thoughts.

 ** _ **Hello guys and I'm sorry this isn't the best of chapters. I added the last piece because I want you guys to understand Kairn, Yes she is in love with sasuke. Yes she knows that somewhere there is a girl named Naruto who he is madly in love with. But she secretly hopes that he falls in love with her or she can prove herself worthy of his love. She isn't in the wrong she knows barely anything about Naruto and sasukes relationship. she is single and if someone is to blame it's sasuke for leading her on.**_**

 ** **I hope that I gave you guys more insight about her emotions, she is in love and is trying hard to make him acknowledge her but fails and is depressed because she feels guilty, shitty, and knows that he is just using her as a replacement. Nothing hurts more than being the side chick and knowing that even if you give it your all you won't compare to her. You are disposable and no matter how much you give the person will take and take until there is nothing left and you are left hurt with nothing when the other girl comes along.****

 ** **The relationship between Karin and Sasuke is very toxic. Yes Karin should pull away and not let sasuke take advantage of her love for him but she doesn't know how. As a experiment of Orochimaru she isn't well versed on staying away from people who will just use and dispose of her****

 ** **Rosy Malik****


	21. Clash of Ideals

Third person Pov_

Aki held her brothers hand tightly. The entire village had roared in celebration, their village maybe destroyed but their spirits were high. Naruto didn't let her children leave her sight.

The two children were still weary but they had gotten somewhat better, They were small and although the emotions they felt in those traumatizing moments were there and the feelings lingered. There was very little chance they would remember all of the things that happened on the day of the attack.

"What do you mean Granny has gone into a coma?" Naruto hissed in a low whisper glancing at the twins who were laying on Kurama's fur.

"During the attack she used all of her chakra to protect the villagers and to supply ninja with chakra and heal them." Sakura spoke in a hush tone. The pink haired girl had her hair in a high pony tail and looked better than she had when Pain attacked. "She used nearly all of her chakra reserves and in such little time her chakra coils couldn't handle it and she fell into a coma." She added and sighed.

"If she is in a Coma then who is going to run the village." Naruto asked wide eyed. "Some ninja have been whispering and wanting you to take the hat but you are still young, some even suggested Sensei but they even deemed him to young. Danzo was elected and well you know that means trouble." Sakura grumbled.

Naruto stiffened and glanced at the twins, If the bastard tried anything with her children, she would not hesitate. "I see, Do you think he will try to..." She trailed off and Sakura stiffened understanding what Naruto was suggesting.

"Might, who knows what that Geezer is planning. But don't let those children leave your sight. It is dangerous and well don't do anything stupid or he might end up getting you some way." Sakura stated as stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"Sasuke. He might finally mark Sasuke as a rogue.." Naruto muttered in realization. Sakura glanced at her and cocked a brow. " I understand caring for him but he made his own choice and we can't keep protecting him Naruto. Is he even the same person we once knew? He had his revenge and yet he hasn't returned. We don't even know if it is him or Orochimaru anymore. " Sakura pointed out as she leaned slightly.

"I know but, I want to make sure before making my final choice. I guess I have been pretty blind sighted, ya know. I wish things were a little like they were back then, but will things ever be the same?" Naruto grumbled out.

"You want to move on?" Sakura asked and Naruto glanced at her. "Is it wrong that I might want to forget him? I love him so much but I don't even know how he feels about me. He's tried killing me twice and nearly succeeded once." She mumbled and Sakura sighed.

"You are too good for him, How an asshole piece of shit like him got a kind hearted girl like you is beyond me. I would have sent him to hell by now if I was in your shoes." Sakura gave Naruto a sideways glance. "You have so many admires and not just because of your beauty but because of your personality, the way you are just attracts people and I can't blame them for falling for you but honestly you can't just wait for him forever." Sakura finished off and let out another sigh.

"I'm going to help with construction and with the errands." She began walking away and Naruto watched her. Sakura was right and she knew that.

The village reconstruction had already begun. Naruto let her clones assist all around the village. Yamato was making wood and building houses.

Everyone was moving and aiding the construction. Children were in charge of helping the elder give out food and water. civilian women and men helped the shinobi in building although ninja handled the heavy lifting.

Aki and Ryuu held a large basket filled to the brim of wrapped sandwiches as they were helping hand out food. Those two were joined by the hip they didn't go anywhere if they weren't together. It had a lot to do with the trauma they experienced during the attack, Naruto wasn't with them because there were so many clones of her that they were always in her line of sight.

"Here you go mister." Ryuu smiled at a civilian. "Thanks kid." The civilian smiled back as he took the sandwich and ruffled Ryuu's hair, He flinched slightly but calmed down since it wasn't a hostile action.

"One over here too." Another civilian piped up and Aki handed the sandwich to the civilian.

Danzo was beginning to take action as acting Hokage but he was biding his time since any actions toward the villages Hero or her children could cause an uproar and he still wasn't placed in complete power of the village yet.

After they finished helping they were making their way to the medical tents in the outskirts of town. Naruto was watching them from a few meters behind. Naruto was a bit side tracked by all of the ninja and civilians paying their respects and gratitude towards her.

Aki and Ryuu were talking amongst themselves about trivial childish things when Aki ran into a woman. She meekly looked up to see a tall red haired woman with a dark skin tone. The little girl paled as she stared up at the annoyed shinobi.

"You okay?" The woman asked and Aki pulled away shuffling back slightly. "Nee-chan are you okay?" Ryuu asked as he turned to his sister to help her up. Since Ryuu had been killed in the attack he didn't see most of the devastation that took place but Aki had seen that and a lot more. It had made the girl weary of strangers even more than they had already been.

Karui saw it then, the red haired Cloud shinobi saw that Uchiha clan symbol carefully stitched on the back of the boys clothes. The woman stiffen and she could think of multiple scenarios to get back at the black haired Rogue ninja that had kidnapped her master.

"Ne, Brat do you know Uchiha Sasuke?" The white haired shinobi who was accompanying his teammate Karui asked.

"Huh? You know Papa?" The innocent child ask with curiosity, He liked hearing stories about his father when he was still in the village. The killing intent coming from the cloud shinobi Karui and Omoi spiked.

Naruto felt the spike in KI and quickly moved to intervene. Before the Cloud nin could take advantage of their good fortune of meeting their Masters kidnappers children a blonde short haired woman pulled the children away and stood between them.

"Anything I can help you with?" Naruto asked in a deadly tone. Karui felt annoyed that the blonde woman was standing between them and the perfect blackmail bait for the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Omoi the dark skinned, white haired Kumo nin managed to suppress his killing intent. "No, We were just talking with the two children there." He said mildly annoyed as well. "I'm sure I can finish any conversation you had with them, Besides my children aren't used to talking with foreign shinobi." Naruto added cocking her head slightly as she gave the sign to be ready to run or hide to the twins who stiffened and tensed.

"Your their mother? You wouldn't happen to know a Sasuke Uchiha would you?" Karui asked voice cold, Naruto narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two shinobi. She could see their hands twitch ready to strike her down.

The air was tense. "That depends on who's asking." Naruto replied. "We are from Kumo and our Master has been kidnapped by Sasuke Uchiha. We simply want to pay him a visit and are here seeking permission to pursue and kill him."Karui stated with dark grin.

Naruto stiffened. "I'm sure Konoha won't mind if we kill one of their Rogue for kidnapping the Raikage's brother with his Akatsuki comrades." She pestered on.

The Raikage's brother? Was Sasuke trying to start a war?! Killing the Raikage's brother the leaf would have to give them all the aide possible to kill Sasuke or they could be seen as trying to aide him and then things would become even more strain between Konoha and Kumo.

If in turn they killed Aki and Ryuu, then she knew she would go after them no matter what. Also grandma Tsunade would not sit around idly and let them get away with killing her sweet little children especially since they where her children who had now become loved by the entire village.

"It could have been anyone else, Maybe Itachi Uchiha." Naruto responded and the kumo nin both frowned. "Itachi Uchiha has been dead for a while. His face was studied and it was a verified. Sasuke Uchiha has made enemies in the cloud." Omoi sneered in anger 'and even his children are our enemy' was implied but left unsaid.

"You are asking for permission and aide to kill him, the leaf has already agreed to give you his files. So why are you pestering?" Sai's monotone voice broke the intense atmosphere.

"We need to know more of his abilities, I'm sure you leaf shinobi wouldn't mind assisting since it was your carelessness that let him run wild." Karui backed off slightly but her glare didn't dwindle.

"You mentioned akatsuki. Is your Master a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked not fazed at the two Kumo's shocked reaction. "How did-" Naruto cut Omoi off.

"I'm the Leaf's Jinchuriki. As far as Akatsuki goes they gather Jinchuriki and take them alive before extracting the beast. They need them alive so your master should still be alive. You should quit wasting your time on Sasuke and worry about finding your master before they kill him." Naruto stated and the two Kumo nin looked at her shocked,

"I told you Master was still alive." The animosity in her voice was almost gone. "If you want I will tell you more about them and a bit about Sasuke." Naruto added and glanced over at Sai. "Take them to Sakura and Hinata." She stated and Sai looked a bit troubled.

"Lets go, Ryuu...Aki" Sai gave them a smile. "Mama..." Aki whimpered not wanting to leave Naruto's side. "Go now Aki. I will see you later." Naruto stated not looking down at her daughter as Sai picked both of the twins up and Shushin'ed away.

"Let's go somewhere else." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto filled them in on facts about the akatsuki but when it came to Sasuke she felt wrong, She did not want to continue.

"That's all of the akatsuki's abilities that we know of. I have killed the leader or at least who we thought was the leader. But by Pain's last words it sounds as if there is someone else pulling the strings." She muttered. She knew she needed to tell them about Sasuke she had been putting it off.

"What about the Uchiha?" Omoi asked and Naruto gritted her teeth. "He has a strong lighting ability..."She trailed off and looked away. This felt wrong.

 ** **'Why do you hesitate on selling that good for nothing bastard out.' Kurama growled in the back of her mind. 'better rat him out then have to deal with people wanting to kill the twins.' He added as he paced back and forth inside of the cage.****

"What else?" Karui asked and Naruto was quiet. "He... I can't, it feels like I am betraying him." She closed her eyes for a second. "You had a thing going with the Uchiha Bastard. Just know that Kumo is willing to do anything to kill him." Karui stated, Naruto felt anger boil inside of the pit of her stomach.

"Don't you dare threaten my children. They might be Uchiha and his children but they have nothing to do with their fathers squabbles." Naruto growled she could feel Kurama get angrier.

"All is fair in love and War. Don't think we won't use any means to get back at-" She was cut off when Kurama summoned himself. Since Naruto had his chakra pumping through her system he was able to get out and a larger size than usual.

The Kumo nin leaped back as they saw the Nine tailed demon fox appear, his nine tails swaying in a threatening matter. His chakra and killer intent was dense and an aura seemed to leak out of him in an ominous manner. He let out a low rumbling growl and he was almost the size of a house. Naruto was beneath him, her eyes were glowing a crimson red and the shadow that overcast her made them glow with a brighter vibrancy.

"You can go ahead and make a enemy out of Sasuke all you want, But choose your words carefully and tread with caution. Because I, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Daughter of The Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Red Death, Jinchuriki of the nine tails won't be so lenient next time." She growled out in a dark tone.

Karui and Omoi were paralyzed in fear as they gawked at her

"Kurama let's go." Naruto grumbled as she turned and walked away. Kurama let out a growl. ****"You are lucky she doesn't want to strain Kumo and Konoha's relationship anymore. Had it been for me I would have slaughtered you the second you looked at my little kits the wrong way. If you hurt those two even if you kill Naruto I will reform and will destroy your village and raze it to the ground, I will reform as many times as it takes, I will make sure that there is nothing left of your village or your people." Kurama was looking down at them.****

They trembled in fear falling back as they watched the being of malice that Kurama could sometimes become. "Kurama, I said lets go." Naruto stopped glancing back slightly and voice a little louder. Kurama let one more growl and let his chakra ease back into Naruto making him disappear.

They watched in fear as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki walked away with her back turned towards them and for a moment they knew what real fear was.

Team Sumui had left the village, they were on their way to report to the Raikage before he headed off to the 5 Kage summit.

Omoi and Karui had yet to tell Sumui about what had occurred between them and the Nine tailed Jinchuriki and in a way they wanted to keep it to themselves but they had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to do that being that A would probably force it out of them.

They had only stayed in Konoha enough time to rest and then return as soon as possible. When the arrived to Kumo late at night they went to the Kage tower where A was waiting for them.

"Where you able to acquire the information and data of Sasuke Uchiha?" The Raikage asked and Sumui handed him the scroll. "The village was attacked by the Akatsuki as well, the entire village was razed to the ground the only thing standing was the Village wall and there was a giant crater." Samui began her report and the Raikages eyes widened.

"Their Kage Tsunade Senju is in a coma from the whispers I heard. They had to find the files amongst the rubble to give but they were able to find the salvageable ones and these are it. " She finished off.

"How many casualties do you think they had?" The Raikage asked as he opened the scroll and unsealed the files.

"From what I was told there was some sort of revival jutsu that brought back nearly all of the dead. Their medics and Ninja searched the rubble and found the people who were injured to treat them before they passed away, Hence why the death count was so low." She added backing away and back in file with Karui and Omoi.

"What about you two? Where you able to gather any information?" He asked glancing at the other two Ninja and they stiffened making the Raikage frown, 'What have these two klutz done now?' he thought to himself.

"Well we were able to gather some information Vital to the situation. We found out a few other things." Omoi said nervously. The Raikage cocked a brow and waited a few seconds for them to tell him what they learned and got annoyed since they were quiet.

"Well are you going to report or will I have to wait any longer?" he snapped making them both jump and sweat drop.

" W-well it started off when a little girl ran into Karui. We were walking around the village shocked at the damage and all we didn't see them since they were so small. "Omoi started off.

"What does this have to do with the mission report?" The Raikage asked his brow twitching.

Omoi panicked a bit. "W-wait this is important, The two children are very important and key factor to the things we found out." He stammered out and the Raikage frowned. "Proceed." He grumbled.

"At first we didn't mind since they were little children, well more like toddlers around 2-3 years old. But it was when the little boy helped his sister up from where she fell after running into Karui that we saw it." He continued stammering a bit as the Raikage wanted him to get to the point.

"The child was an Uchiha ." Karui finished off and the other people stared wide eyed. "Weren't they all murdered by the infamous Itachi Uchiha, Only Sasuke Uchiha was spared." Sumui pointed out.

"We thought the same thing, So I asked the little boy if he knew Sasuke Uchiha. The boy recognized the name and asked if we knew his 'Papa' after figuring that out we were calculating our next move. They would have been a great bargaining chip to get our master back." Omoi stated.

"Don't tell me you tried to kidnap the child in broad daylight?" The Raikage frowned.

"Before we could do anything a short haired blonde woman was between us and the two kids. We talked a little and we found out that she was their mother. She sent the two kids away with a man named Sai and then confessed that she was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and she was the only other shinobi apart from the Hokage who had information of Akatsuki." Omoi finished off and the Raikage was sitting up.

"What did she say?" He asked as this had caught his attention.

"Akatsuki travel in pairs, Konoha has killed Sasori of the red sand, Hidan, Kakuzu, Diedara and the suppose leader Pain. Itachi was killed by his brother Sasuke . There is still one named Tobi with abilities to pass through objects and Jutsu, and Kisame one of the legendary swordmen of the mist. They are recruiting members and there is a chance the Master is still alive. They don't kill the Jinchuriki since they just want to extract the beast like they did to the Kazekage." Kurai stated and the Raikage looked a bit pleased knowing there wasn't many Akatsuki left.

"If she was the mother of Sasuke's children then she must've had some had some Intel on his abilities." The Raikage stated and the two shinobi stiffened and the Raikage frowned ." What happened?" He asked knowing that it must not be good.

"She was being very cooperative but she couldn't bring herself to tell us about all of his abilities. Karui tried to pressure her and well she snapped." Omoi trailed off and the Raikage gave them a death glare.

"You knew she was a Jinchuriki and yet you tried to get her to tell you everything. You know Jinchuriki are strong. You have seen the things Bee can do." The Raikage scolded.

"Well neither of us asked for her name so we didn't realize who she was. And since we had heard a rumor of the Kyuubi nearly escaping we... well I figured she couldn't control him like master can." Karui looked down.

"What did you say?" The Raikage asked sternly. " I said Kumo would you use any means to get back at the Uchiha, I had been threatening once or twice before but I thought she would just break. She was furious, She summoned the Nine tails." Karui stated and the Raikage's eyes went wide.

"She can go in tailed beast mode like bee?!" He asked, He thought the Leaf village didn't know how to tame their tailed beast.

" This was different, she was still there and the Nine Tails was a completely different entity. She warned us not to make enemies with her and told us her full name."Omoi stated.

"What's her name?" He asked on edge now. "Her name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Daughter of the Yondaime and Konoha's Red Death. She also mentioned her Jinchuriki status." Omoi finished off.

"The damn Fourth sired a child?! And then the Grandchild is Sired by the Uchiha who kidnaps my brother. Fucking Namikaze." the Raikage Clenches his fist.

"Naruto Uzumaki? She is the Shinobi who defeated the Leader of Akatsuki. That woman, From what I heard defeated Pain who had been able to defeat Lord Jiraya the legendary toad Sannin." Sumui stated. " I also heard she was able to become the next toad sage." Samui added.

"Tch. So she isn't some weakling that Minato sired huh." The raikage stated.

"That's not all that happened. She warned us that she would let us go but the Kyuubi, He apparently is attached to the two Uchiha twins. He said that if we hurt those children that even if we kill Naruto he would reform and destroy Kumo. Naruto was leaving when the nine tails was threatening us, I think they at are like Bee and the Gyuubi." Karui stated and the Raikage nodded.

"I see ." He mumbled who would have thought the Monster known as the yellow flash had a secret child.

 ** _ **Hey Guys I wrote like 2000+ on a scene which was Naruto fighting Karui over sasuke info. But I stood up and had dinner when I decide to change it up for you guys.**_**

 _ ** **tell me what you think. Also as for the follower that asked if I was alright, On wattpad I informed everyone that I had been in a wreck recently and although I am physically fine I am having a bit of a hard time financially (Or at least was)****_

 _ ** **Things have been getting better, I got a $2.00 raise at work and will probably soon pay off my debts. I might move out and get an apartment for myself soon. Wish me Luck :)****_

 _ ** **RosyHatake****_


	22. Let you burn!

Third person POV _

Naruto was on edge, The thought of Kumogakure going after her or her kids for their connections to Sasuke had her worried and she needed to do something about it.

"Kakashi sensei, do you think I could... Better the relationship between Konoha and Kumo?" She asked, they were at the campsite, she was watching her two kids from afar.

Kakashi side glanced at his student. "I don't know. Being how much Kumo hated your father it would be hard to make peace with them." He stated and Naruto gritted her teeth.

"I want to talk to the Raikage, They might think Sasuke knows about the kids and try and use them as leverage. But he doesn't even know they exist so not only would that not work but it could prove to be dangerous. Do you think I could go and personally talk to him? " she asked and Kakashi sighed.

"At the moment there is no real order keeping you here in the village, Danzo is keeping a close eye on you but that is it. I'm sure you felt the presence of the Root Anbu near you." He stated and I gave a curt nod.

"I could easily loose them, The problem is I do not wish to leave them here. I know it might sound paranoid, But they aren't safe here." Naruto grumbles and Kakashi nods in agreement.

"You could also send them to Mount Myoboku. The toads will keep them safe and you won't have to worry about anyone finding them." He stated casually as he flipped a page on his book.

We had been keeping our voices low to draw less attention. " Alright, You are going to take care of the other two, right?" Naruto says referring to the anbu.

Kakashi gave her a small smirk. "Consider them dealt with." He stated as he closed his book and stood up letting out a loud sigh.

She moved quickly. "Aki! Ryuu! Come here!" She called out for them as she took them inside of the tent.

"What is it mama?" Ryuu asked as they walked in. Naruto didn't say anything as she summoned Gamakichi.

"Any more conflicts?" Gamakichi appeared ready to battle. " Not right now. But I do have a mission for you." Naruto says and he loosens his stance.

"Mama, Is that a frog?" Ryuu asked and Aki stands quietly. Naruto grimaced, Ever since the attack Aki has been quieter. She was usually loud and curious. But now she always seemed to be wary of new things, She also did not want to leave her brothers side for any reason.

"He isn't a frog. He's a toad. I know you two have been through a lot. But mama has some things she has to take care of so I'm sending you with Gamakichi to the toad mountains where you will be safe. You will be staying with grandma and grandpa toad. Okay" She spoke softy and Aki latched onto her mothers ninja pants.

"Mama, I want to stay with you. What if the scary man comes back. " Aki stated as tears brimmed her eyes.

"That is why you must go. I know the people here would protect you with their lives. But I don't want you to be hurt so you must listen to me and go with Gamakichi. I will go get you and bring you back when it is safe." She says but Aki began to cry.

"But I wanna be with Mama and Ryuu. I want to stay with you." She cried out as she held on to Naruto's pants, Ryuu also began to start sniffling.

Naruto crouched down and engulfed them in a hug as she comforted them. "It's okay, I will try and get you back as soon as possible but I must make sure you both stay safe. " Naruto stated , Her eyes also started to swell up with tears as she knew that it would be a while before she got to see them again.

Kurama stirred within her, he too was frustrated but he knew better than keeping them around. At this point even the village wasn't safe and soon Minato's old enemies and Sasuke's enemies would come looking for them and neither of them were ready to loose either of the kids, at least not again. Ryuu was still alive due to an unprecedented miracle.

"Here, Kurama scavenged the area where our house was and was able to find you some more clothes. Make sure you stay together okay." Naruto sniffled as she wiped her children's tears.

She glanced over at Gamakichi and nodded firmly. Kurama decided that he didn't want them to leave without giving them a proper goodbye. He summoned himself and henged into a human and embraced the twins in a hug.

Aki and Ryuu began sobbing loudly not wanting to leave. "I'll miss you two. Make sure you behave, understood?" he stated and they both nodded as they wiped their runny noses on their sleeves.

"C'mon kids. I'm sure Grandma toad will be happy to see you." Gamakichi stated as they both climbed on his back. "Reverse summon." he croaked out and they poofed away.

Naruto stood motionless for a moment, she couldn't hold her tears back as she began sobbing. Kurama gently rubbed her back. "You'll see them again. Once everything calms down." He stated and she choked on a sob.

"Sometimes I wonder when that time will come." She stated, her voice raw from crying. Kurama sighed, to be honest he felt the same way. When were things going to start getting better?

Naruto was geared up in her winter attire, Kakashi and Captain Yamato were at her side. Yamato apparently was tracking the Kumo nin that had arrived the day before and they were currently in the Land of Iron were Danzo had left to.

Meaning that they were meeting with Raikage in this area. Probably went with him to accompany to the Five Kage Summit. Or at least to be on standby and wait to see what was going to be done about Sasuke and waiting on orders on how to proceed.

Fresh snow had started to fall and they were getting closer and closer.

"That's them." Kakashi stated as The Raikage was walking with to ninja flanking him. Naruto rushed forward but came to a halt when the two ninja by the Raikage got in a battle stance when they sensed her presence.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Raikage asked, his face twisted into a frown as he looked at her, He inspected her features and eyed her wearily.

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, And I only came here to request something to you Raikage-sama" she bowed deeply as the Raikage snorted. "Bowing to a kage that is not your own. How disgraceful." He hissed, once he heard her name he knew exactly who she was.

He made sure to memorize her face, The daughter of his arch nemesis. Minato Namikaze's daughter, his living legacy.

"I am sorry if you find me disgraceful, But I only came here to make one request Lord Raikage. " She stood up straight her posture and demeanor not showing an ounce of fear.

"What is it child?" he asked in annoyance but at the same time in amusement. She was young, really young . The daughter of his nemesis, a young teenage mother who was the lover of a rogue ninja and international criminal.

"I know that Sasuke Uchiha has cause harm to the Hidden cloud, I ask that you not seek retribution from me or my children. They might carry his name and blood but we have not had anything to do with him nor does he know of their existence either. And I would like to keep it that way." she stated.

"If you must, Do what you want with him. Be it send Hunter nin after him or deal with him yourself. But please don't involve us with him. There is enough with that Akatsuki that I do not wish to be personal enemies of the Cloud." she stated, her voice was stern and serious.

But inside Naruto felt as if she was betraying Sasuke, But what else could she do? She wasn't willing to see any of her children die because Sasuke strayed too far and became an international criminal. She wasn't willing to put her children's lives danger for a man who she no longer knew and who showed her no love.

The Raikage was silent for a moment. "Your father was Kumo's most hated man. Your beloved following in that suit. So your children were born related to the people most hated in an entire ninja village. I can't say that there won't be ninja that won't go out of their way to cause you trouble in the future. But I will say that I won't personally go after you or your children nor will I send ninja after them." The Raikage stated as he turned to walk away.

Naruto fell to her knees and into a deep bow. "Thank you Raikage-sama." Tears blurred Naruto's vision. It wasn't a complete reassurance that her family was safe. But it was enough to give her peace of mind.

The Raikage grunted in annoyance and ordered his ninja to go as he glanced at her one last time.

Naruto remained in the same position for a while, Kakashi silently crouched down and urged her to get back up. "Let's go Naruto." He grumbled and she slowly nodded.

Her face was red, The snow had caused her cheeks to flush and her body was slightly trembling.

Kakashi sighed "Lets get an Inn, you need rest." Kakashi stated glancing at his student. It wasn't that Naruto was physically exhausted but this was more like a mental toll.

Kakashi nor Yamato were with Naruto as she tried to rest in the bedroom. She was resting, with everything that had happened she had hardly had a second to relax.

She laid in the Futon nearly falling asleep when she felt someone reaching out to grab her shoulder. She moved quickly and rolled away from the intruder.

"Fast reflexes." The man chuckled as she pulled out a kunai.

She eyed the man, he was the man they had met when they went to retrieve Sasuke. The one with the ability to let things pass through him. She didn't let her guard down.

Her eyes slightly scanned the area to find an exit.

"You know, I have been patiently waiting to come collect you, Kyubii."The man's voice was deep and his tone and words sent shivers down her spine.

The high pitched voice from before was no longer there, She felt a cold chill down her spine at the revelation

"What do you want, Akatsuki." She hissed and the man cocked his head. His body was relaxed as if he wasn't even threatened by her.

"You know what I am here for Nine tails." he spoke as he started walking towards her.

 ** **"Kit, Don't let your guard down. Now that I have a better view of him. I know. It's him." Kurama growled lowly.****

'What do you mean it's him kurama.' Naruto asked him internally.

"The man who attacked your mother. He took you from the Thirds wife and killed her. He held you Hostage so that your father couldn't redo your mother's seal. He caused the attack. He is the man I told you to be weary of." Kurama growled as he paced impatiently as Naruto glared at the man.

"What, afraid?" He asked as he tried to get closer but Naruto tensed and bared her teeth at him. "Don't get any closer." She snapped.

"No need to be aggressive, Don't take it personal but there are things I need to do." He stated as his hand twitched slightly.

"Who are you, Why did you take Sasuke and what do you want with the tailed beast?" She asked and he snickered.

"Sasuke?" he asked with a mocking chuckle, She could hear Kurama wanting to lunge at the man.

"I told him the truth, about his clan and about the village. All of you lot are fools. As if pacifist little Itachi would just suddenly snap and kill his family. The village did that and then found someone to take the blame. Itachi thought I did not know that the village had sentence an entire clan to their death." the man spoke and she stood quietly and tensed ready to attack as soon as he moved to attack her.

"Sasuke has had quite a change of heart now that he knows the truth about you leaf scum. Now as for why I am here, No better time to capture the nine -" before he could finish the floor erupted with wood style and he quickly dodged the attack.

"Stay away from her." Kakashi hissed as he appeared along side Yamato to her aid to protect her.

The man hissed as he dodged the attacks. Naruto quickly began forming her Rasengan and chose to also fight them off.

Everything moved quickly from then on out, they all moved to attack now that they had the advantage of numbers. "You... You killed my father." Naruto gritted out her voice was low and her eyes narrowing as she pieced everything together.

The masked mans lone eye slightly widened. " Very perceptive little girl. " He chuckled out lowly as he held his hands up his eye scanning over the ninja in front of him.

" I killed the Yondaime and his wife. They were in my way. But I didn't deal the final blow, he easily managed doing that himself by sacrificing himself to seal the beast inside of you. But that is not what I came to discuss about. I came here to tell you to forget about Sasuke." He snickered out.

"The boy has finally seen the light, Now that Sasuke knows that the Third and his council sentenced the Uchiha clan to their death, He will not be returning to Konoha." He mocked and they all glared at him.

Kakashi glanced at her, They were going to kill the masked man before he could cause more mayhem and death.

"The old man would never-" She was cut off. "Are you sure, The Uchiha clan was blamed for the attack, Isolated and shunned they began resenting the village and were planning to overthrow the governing body and cause the village to go to a civil war, do you think he would allow that?" He asked in a sneering tone.

At that the three shinobi moved again, Kakashi attacked quickly moving to kill the masked man with his chidori, Yamato made a barrier behind the masked man to close off any escape and Naruto began making her Rasenshuriken.

But it was futile the attacks simply going through him and he let out a roaring laugh. " Pitiful, but don't think this is the last you have seen from me." With those last words he vanished into a vortex and Naruto let out a growl.

"He got away." She fumed. She closed her eyes but didn't sense him anymore.

Kakashi stood silent and Yamato canceled his techniques. " I would say we should report this to the Hokage but at this point there are to many factors. Danzo would never admit if there was an order to exterminate the Uchiha." He grumbled as he was tense and also looking for any signs of the man.

"For all we know he is lying, So it would be best... It would be best if we didn't mention that to anybody." Naruto grumbled as she looked around the trashed room. They would have to pay for repairs on the Inn room.

"We have to plan out our next move." Kakashi sighed .

After talking with the inn owner and Yamato fixing the holes in the room where the attacks had passed through the man and paying for the damages caused they were outside getting ready to leave. It was obvious that the inn room they had rented was not safe anymore.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura and a few other ninja. "W-what are you guys doing here? She asks shocked, They all glance at each other and sakura sighed.

"It's about Sasuke, we can't... we can't keep on protecting him." she started off and Naruto grimaced slightly, She knew what Sakura was going to say. She knew that there was still hope for him, but after three years if he hadn't returned even after accomplishing his goal there was little to hope for.

"I know Sakura." She spoke her voice slightly wavering, her eyes slightly swelling with tears. "You don't need to tell me, At this point I know what we are expected to do. His actions as of late tell us all we need to know. Even if he did return it would cause more harm to the village than good." She stated as she looked away pushing through her emotions.

"Sasuke is a rogue nin, and it is time that we accepted the facts for what they are."

Kiba, Sakura, Sai, and Lee slightly stiffened at her words, Naruto had always been loving and forgiving but seeing this change stirred their emotions.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she couldn't help but feel resentment towards Sasuke, if he hadn't betrayed the village or become an international criminal then Naruto could have continued being as Naïve and as forgiving as she had always been.

If he hadn't betrayed Naruto, then maybe things would be different. "I see, So you understand." Sakura stated her voice filled with emptiness. Naruto didn't look at her but continued to look off into the distance.

"Then I guess there is little to be said." She stated as she turned away. "Let's go." She looked at her current teammates and they nodded slowly.

They all understood, the silence was all they needed to convey their thought. They were not going to protect him any longer. They had done all they could and he would face the consequences of his actions.

They all left without a single word. Kakashi placed his hand on his students shoulder. He could see the soft warm tears running down her cheeks. "Sensei. Why does it hurt so much?" She asked and Kakashi said nothing, just gave her a small sad smile. "Sometimes, we try but even then we don't always get the results we want."

Garra had passed by and told them of Danzo's actions and how Kakashi was now the Sixth Hokage. It hadn't come to much of a shock considering everything that had happened .

Just as they were gearing up to go back to the village Sai appeared to be returning. " Naruto, There is something else Sakura was going to say."

"Sai? I thought you left with them?" Naruto stated as she looked at him confused. "I am an ink clone, she was suppose to tell you but I guess she backed out at the last second." His voice was low and he had a look of concern on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as she stiffened slightly. "There was a gathering, It was the Konoha Eleven. They all came up with the conclusion that they would kill Sasuke. We were suppose to come here and tell you that we were hunting him down. Sakura was suppose to tell you but she must've thought it would be best not to tell you. It's practically a suicide mission. I tried to convince them otherwise but they didn't listen to much of what I had to say." Sai stated and Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Why didn't- Sai he is going to kill them, Why didn't you say this before?! " She asked in shock. "I wasn't going to come back and tell you but knowing Sakura she might do something crazy or stupid, She loves you and I think it hurt her to see you this torn up about him." Sai stated his voice as monotoned as always.

"We have to go stop them or at the very least save them." Naruto muttered to herself as she glanced back at Kakashi who was frowning and he gave a curt nod. "I think she slipped something in our food bu-" and with that the clone burst.

Naruto was taken back for a second before she moved. She wasted no time to follow them. She just hoped she wasn't to late.

Sakura laid them down gently as she took a deep sigh, Fuck Sasuke. She was going to kill him.

Everything had been building up, all the pent up emotions were finally crashing down on her, Ever since ryuu had laid dead in her hands she seemed to be loosing a grip. It was her fault, had she paid better attention maybe she could have kept the children safe.

She was tired and even if it killed her she would tear that bastard limb from limb. She had waived everything off like it was nothing, many fellow medical nin had asked her about her mental state and she had easily persuaded them to the false sense of assurance that she had been alright.

Seeing her precious people die infront of her as she tried to revive them and failed. The way her village had been razed to the ground and how her carelessness could have caused the death of those children.

She was a shinobi and deception came to her like a second nature. The thoughts and ideas had been festering in her mind. At night all she could see was the dead bodies littered around her, the guilt gnawed at her every time she breathed. It was driving her insane.

It wasn't like she wanted to die, no she had to many people she wanted to kill before she did that. But Sasuke was on the top of her shit list.

Him and all of the remaining members of Akatsuki. They were all in her shit list and she was out for a bit of vengeance.

She moved quickly to the bridge and it was nice seeing him. He was stumbling slightly, Blood dripping down his eyes. "Sasuke?" she called out her voice laced with worry .

He looked up at her his eyes narrowing. "What do you want." He snapped his voice was hoarse and he looked annoyed. She noticed the red haired girl barely breathing on the floor. Sakura walked up slowly her body trembling in what seemed to be like fear.

"You're hurt." She mumbled as she eyed him. He lowered his guard remembering her crush on him from before.

"Let me heal you, please. " She cried out pitifully as she shuffled slightly. He snorted. "You haven't changed." He sneered, she still seemed weak and frail, just like how he had last seen her back in the village gates.

"I've gotten better at healing. I'm more useful now. Let me come with you. I promise I won't get in the way. I won't ask any questions... I still love you Sasuke!" she proclaimed, her voice laced with such honesty and ignorance that Sasuke couldn't help but feel nostalgic. She had made a similar stupid speech when he had left the first time.

He chuckled at her stupidity, She hadn't changed a bit. "Fine, you can come. But first you must kill her." he stated as he kicked Karin's side. The dying red haired girl grunted in pain as she panted trying to keep herself alive.

"Sa-sasuke.. ple-please." She whimpered out tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I-I don't want to die." She heaved out looking over at Sakura with fear in her eyes.

Sakura's face scrunched up in horror. "o-okay, for you I...I will do anything." Sakura walked forward. Her legs trembled and she broke into cold sweat. Her eyes filled with tears as she got closer to Karin.

"Please, I want to live." The girl cried softly. Sakura positioned herself infront of Sasuke in a kneeling position. Her back was towards him and she lifted her Kunai up.

Sasuke watched in amusement, Karin on the other had could see it. The bloodlust written on the Pink haired girls features. Gone was the fearful pleading girl that was going to kill her.

A look of insanity seemed to replaced the look of horror that had once been on the girls face.

She didn't hesitate as she struck down, the kunai barely grazing the side of Karins neck. The girl closed her eyes and held her breath.

Without a second to spare Sakura kicked Sasuke in the middle of his chest. The blow sending him back a few meters and crashing to a pillar. He coughed blood and was quick to get into a fighting stance.

He barely dodged the punch that destroyed the pillar he had been thrown to.

"Sasuke-kun stay still, I'll make it quick." Sakura grinned widely as she moved quickly to land a killing blow.

She had discarded the kunai that she had nearly killed Karin with it wasn't coated in any poison so the girl still had a chance of living.

Sasuke was hard pressed to dodge, the kick had been enough to leave him disoriented.

He gritted his teeth and the bridge began to start giving out. The attacks were fast and precise. He could easily read it with the sharingan but with how little strength he had left, he had to think quick other wise the kunoichi infront of him would kill him.

He used his chidori to try and stab her but with a kick to his leg he could barely put any pressure on it. He was sure that in one of the attacks Sakura had fractured it.

"Damn, Bastard." Sakura growled her green eyes seemed to be filled with resentment and annoyance a hint of insanity brimming in them as well. Why couldn't he just die? All he did was cause problems. Besides he would be one less Akatsuki to worry about if he just stayed dead.

Sasuke was trying to put distance between them. She hadn't been this good at close combat back when he was in the Village so it had come as a shock at how fast she moved and how her hard she could hit. Another direct blow and there wasn't a guarantee that he would get back up.

He took his katana out and made sure to keep her at a distance, He sliced through the air making her dodge his attacks.

All he needed was one hit and when he saw the chance he took it. He stabbed the Katana in her lower abdomen. He sent electricity through it and Sakura screamed in agony.

For a moment he thought it would be good enough to stop her or at least slow her down but the Pink haired menace pushed through what ever pain she felt and went back to the offensive.

It was pure reflex and luck that he dodged the kunai that nearly lodged itself in his head. He managed to jump back to see the new opponent .

"Na-Naruto?!" Sakura gasped out as she jumped back as well. "Dammit Sakura, Did you have to try and kill him by yourself?" Naruto gritted out slightly eyeing the wound on Sakura's stomach Kakashi and Yamato were at Sakura side in a defensive stand ready to attack Sasuke if he moved towards them.

"He's a traitor and he is part of them, They all deserve to die!" She snapped, anger lacing her voice, tears of anger rolling down her face as she seethed in fury.

"I know! But you could have died you idiot, you should have at least come with back up." Naruto gritted out as she glared at Sasuke.

"But they would have gotten in the way. At least like this I would be able to kill him with my own two hands. All of the Akatsuki scum deserve death." She snapped as she looked at Sasuke, she was seething in anger. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

All she could think about was the destruction of her Village and the his death. Ryuu might've been revived and lived but his death had been very real. It had struck a nerve in her and she couldn't seem to forget that the hatred that boiled inside of her.

"We should retreat, you are far too weak to continue fighting Sasuke." Tobi appeared behind the tired black haired man.

Sakura seemed trembled in anger at the sight of that coat, the Akatsuki clouds making her seethe. She charged forwards and Tobi moved quick to block.

The Second Sakura's fist connected Tobi was sent flying back. The man sneered. "I said we are going."

He didn't ask as he grabbed Sasuke and vanished. Sakura fell to her knees and let out a scream. She didn't enhance her strength as she punched the ground with all the strength her muscles could muster.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck THAT DAMN UCHIHA!" She roared in anger as she broke down in tears cradling her head.

If she could have just grabbed him and ripped an arm or leg off she would have been satisfied but he was still alive and whole. He would live, he would recover.

Naruto loosened her stance. "The girl is dying, She might have intel. You will need to heal her." Yamato stated as he checked on the vitals of the red haired girl.

"I'll do it." Naruto grumbled her eyes not leaving her friend. She wished for a moment that they could go back to a time... where they had all been happy.

Naruto was quick to heal Karin, she had a lot of practice and although the wound was severe the girl seemed to still be conscious. "What's your name?" Naruto asked softly.

The girl panted and glanced at Naruto. "Karin, My n-name is Karin." She mumbled as her eyes trailed off to look at the crying pink haired shinobi.

"May I ask what happened?" Naruto asked as she tended to the wound. She was having a hard time ignoring Sakura who seemed to be calming down thanks to Kakashi.

"Danzo, he took me as a hostage. Sasuke found an end to my usefulness and stabbed his katana through me to get to Danzo." She mumbled out as she looked up to the sky staring off into the distance.

"We will have to take you as prisoner, but I will make sure that you aren't treated to badly. Or that at least your aren't killed due to no medical treatment or torture. " Naruto stated and the girl furrowed her brows.

"Why, Why are you so so... why didn't you just leave me here to die? You're suppose to hate me. I am a enemy ninja. I was in Akatsuki and we were hunting you down." She stated confused.

"So, am I suppose to swear my undying hatred towards you?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "You could at least, your chakra... why don't you have any ill intent towards me?" She stated in a more direct tone.

"I am not that kind of person, besides... I can't just let a pregnant woman die infront of me on just a whim." She stated a soft sad smile playing on her lips. Karin's frown deepened as she slowly moved her hand beneath the heavy cloak.

 ** **Hey Guys, I am finally over my writers block! Honestly Sakura had to have had some pent up emotions about the Akatsuki. I didn't type it in earlier because I didn't know what I wanted to do.****

 ** **This chapter practically wrote itself and as I said more drama was coming. Sorry about not posting earlier my life has been hectic and I have had so many bills pilled up and UGHHHHHHHHHH but wanted to at least update this story this month after so long. Thank you guys for baring with my HORRIBLE grammer mistakes. readers have been chewing me out lol.****

 ** **RosyHatake****


	23. Child of mine

( This chapter contains heavy themes, you have been warned)

Third Person POV_

Karin was carefully being carried by Kakashi of the sharingan. She watched the ninja around her with caution.

Sakura Haruno, Her vibrant green eyes and bright pink hair stood out to her. She could not help the uneasiness she felt around her though. That could be attributed to the fact that the Pink haired woman nearly stabbed her in the neck or how she tossed Sasuke around like a rag doll. But one thing was for sure. Karin did not want to get on her bad side.

Then there was Kakashi Hatake. She would be lying if she said that the tall white haired Jonin was not handsome, And she was on his back being carried and she could personally attest and say that the man was tall, handsome and well built. He had a slim thick body type and to be honest she felt that if given the chance she would melt like putty in his hands.

But that was beside the point other than his good looks and strong muscular body she knew he was a Genius and a strong shinobi. He was one of those super elite types and if his bingo book profile had any truth to it then it was better for her to comply quietly and not do anything to endanger herself ag

ain. At this point it would be clear suicide.

Then the last of the three. Naruto Uzumaki. Karin knew a bit about her clan due to her mother telling her. And she knew that the Uzumaki surname was not just for show, She could sense the blonde woman's reserves and knew that this woman was either a half blood who had strong Uzumaki genes or full blooded with a rare hair colored trait. Her mother had always said that the red hair had mutated to a Dominate gene at some point in their clans history.

Out of the three of them Naruto made her the most uneasy. Maybe if they had met in different circumstances she would be happy to find some semblance of family. But not only was she the woman she had loath, she turned out to be her fellow clanswoman.

She would not lie she had very mixed feelings about Naruto. For a while now she had seen her as her worst enemy, The woman who held the heart of the man she loved. But it was easier to hate someone you never met. Naruto had never done her any wrong, in fact she had helped her from the moment they met.

She had always imagined her to be some stupid annoying blond bimbo who would have a dark, repulsive chakra and a personality just as nasty. But oh how she was wrong.

Naruto's chakra was light and bubbly. It made her want to smile and sit in silence near her just to enjoy her presence. She had a stern, yet soft voice and although not graceful in a sense of ladylike she had this aurora of grace around her.

It pissed Karin off, no wonder Sasuke was so hooked on her. For a moment her mind wondered and her face twitched into a deep scowl.

Sasuke... That damn, stupid, arrogant bastard. She knew she had a bad sense of men, somehow always attracting those that would cause her more bad than good. But for once Karin could truly say that she truly loath and hated someone.

She was going to sell that bastard out to Konoha, And if they executed him? Well that means one less bastard in the world. What can she say, who in their right mind would forgive someone for stabbing them in the chest and nearly killing them and leaving them for dead? Well Obviously not her. Oh well, she never considered herself a forgiving person anyway.

Karin slowly closed her eyes, breathing steadily. Her chakra was sealed, She was recovering from and injury and her theory was correct. She was with child and to make matters worse it belonged to that bastard.

Her mind was coming up with ways on how to abort the little abomination growing inside her. She could almost feel burning disgust in her stomach at the thought of having HIS child.

But then again, Naruto would probably protect her as long as she was with child. An Uchiha-Uzumaki child, Maybe she could strike a deal with Konoha. Her freedom for the price of birthing this child. She honestly didn't care if she was a nukenin or went into hiding.

Better than being a prisoner, tortured or being used as a healing tool like she was in Kusa.

Also, Fuck Kusa. Those bastards killed her mother by biting her so much and overworking her Kekkei Genkai to the point she just died from exhaustion. As long as Konoha didn't know about that ability they probably would let her go. If they wanted to kill her well she could always offer her services as a scientist, and her two Kekkei Genkai in return for Asylum.

She was willing to do anything to survive.

When they finally arrived at Konoha, Karin could feel a sense of Deja Vu. She could remember her first time in the village. She was a fresh Genin and she was taking her first chunin exams. Not long after she fled Kusa and joined Orochimaru.

Four anbu dropped down and Karin was put down. She didn't even bother protesting as she held her hands out so they could tie her up.

"Make sure to be careful with her. She is a prisoner but she is also with child. I would prefer we do not cause a miscarriage." Naruto stated as she stood by the Red Haired woman.

Karin didn't miss the way the rest of the ninja stiffened at the mention of her pregnancy. The Anbu gave her a nod and began dragging her away.

She gave one last glance at the Shinobi. From the ones that fought Sasuke to the ones that Sakura-san had knocked out with a Paralytic poison.

"Come." The Anbu an with a boar mask tugged on her ropes and she obliged.

Naruto let out a sigh, She was in Mount Myoboku. "Mama,can we go home?" Aki asked as she laid on her lap while she ran her fingers through the small girls hair. "Soon, The village is not safe at the moment so you two have to stay here." She replied and the small girl wrinkled her nose and pouted. She looked over as she watched her brother play with a small toad and Kurama

"I miss Hina Kaa-san, Sakura-nee, and everyone else, Even Jiji-sage hasn't come to see us." Aki sniffled and Naruto stiffened slightly. "Don't worry Aki-chan, we will go back home soon. Come on i'll go leave you with Obaasan toad." Naruto sighed as she lifted her small daughter in her arms and turned to her son who was happily jumping with a toad. "Ryuu-chan~ let's go" She smiled.

The boy turned and gave his mother a smile. "Hai Mama!"

Naruto had returned home. Her apartment felt awfully silent. Tsunade had awakened from her coma not long after they returned. Karin had been interrogated, Mind walked and was currently locked away in a prison in the village.

According to the Yamanaka even if her allegiance was a bit questionable she seemed to be cooperating more than expected.

She told them all about the remaining Akatsuki that remained and their locations. Of course everything was verified through the mind walk, Because to a shinobi it is better to have no information than incorrect one. Incorrect information led to being led into traps, ambushes and death.

She stripped from her clothes after she closed her apartment door behind her. Letting out a sigh she couldn't help but think of what Tsunade had told her earlier.

'''

 _"Naruto, I want you to talk to her. The shinobi council has decided that since the chance that the child is an Uchiha-Uzumaki she will have to carry it full term and give birth to the child. Her request for an abortion has been denied. And she will be executed if she has some 'Accidental Miscarriage'... don't give me that look. " Tsunade snickered at the look of disbelief that crossed her face._

 _"Abortions are not normally performed, only for health reasons and if the kunoichi is to valuable to be on maternal leave. And even that is rare. This is a shinobi village, orphans, clan kids and civilians are held in high regard in order to fill our military ranks. Did you think that the Clan heads would agree to letting her get an abortion? With the Uchiha gone it will be up to your children to keep the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan alive, And what are the odds that Sasuke the suppose last Uchiha fathered another child and they happened to be Uzumaki- Uchiha as well." Tsunade sighed and leaned back._

 _"I just thought, She really doesn't want the child and well... isn't it wrong to force her to have it?" Naruto mumbled as she bit her lip slightly._

 _"It is. I won't lie. But she is a nukenin and a prisoner. Had Danzo been alive he would have probably swayed the council into making her some sort of breeding stock. I don't need to remind you how Nukenin are viewed in our society. Also she wouldn't be allowed to raise the child, In case she indoctrinates the child to want to go against the village. Kumo has had their fair share of that happening. And although Konoha isn't one to usually do that it's not like it hasn't happened in the past. Integrate the children but not the parents that is." Tsunade finished._

 _Naruto softly nodded. "So what will happen to the child?" She asked._

 _At the question Tsunade sighed. "Might place them in the orphanage, or a clan might take interest in adopting them." She lightly pinched the bridge of her nose._

 _Naruto frowned and stayed silent for a moment. "What about, what if I took them in. I am an Uzumaki, the child would be Ryuu and Aki's half sibling. And I have experience with raising a child." She spoke up slightly and Tsunade glanced at her._

 _"Are you sure? I understand where you are coming from but it is Sasuke's child and it is with... another woman." She stated as she was taken back a bit._

 _"I've always wanted a large family. And by blood Aki and Ryuu would be related to the child. Also may I ask if Karin would be allowed to be part of the child's life?" she asked and Tsunade sighed._

 _"At the moment we don't know if she will ever be allowed to meet the child after she births them. And we don't have the time or resources to be seeing if she is a loyal Shinobi. As you know the Fourth Great Ninja war has been declared. The academy has been reopened as top priority. Genin from the Genin corps are being taken by Jonin and taught war strategies and Konoha is preparing herself." Tsunade stated as she intertwined her fingers and sighed._

 _"The Village has been quite lax due to the peace, I know you are not aware but due to the peace larger families were highly encouraged, Marriages and Pregnancies were also encouraged to replenish the numbers of shinobi in training. Also time and effort were being put towards the Genin Corps and the Elite Genin Program." Tsunade started off with a sigh._

 _"The last war, Kyubii attack and Orochimaru's invasion have left a dent in our military ranks. And we have not had a chance to refill them." She finished._

 _" So as for Karin, Even if she was a loyal Konoha Shinobi an abortion would not be possible and her duty would be to birth the child and place them in an orphanage or raise them."_

 ** _ **"She is right kit."**_** _Kurama stated as he pulled himself out of the seal ._ ** _ **"It might not seem like it but you must remember this is a Military village, A Shinobi Village. Nearly all of the civilians have been trained in the art of the Shinobi, And that is so that if there is war and the village suffers to many losses the village can start drafting in civilians into the Military ranks."**_** _He stated as he looked at the blonde haired girl._

 _"It's wrong." She muttered looking down. "But I can see why the rules would be like that. With the past few wars and all, it makes sense why those rules were made." She stated._

 _"I will tell Karin of the councils decision, and tell her that I would be the one taking her child in." Naruto sighed. Tsunade let out a sigh and nodded. "Then you are dismissed."_

 ** **"I don't like the Uchiha, but I guess having another little kit running around won't be too bad."**** Kurama grumbled as Naruto was heading to the Underground prison.

"I can't lie and say I am not a little nervous, But I guess I won't mind either. I'm not going to lie to you Kurama, I kinda feel like he... he betrayed me, I feel used." Naruto confessed to the fox as she moved silently through the village.

 ** **"Of course you do. You haven't moved on even with all the time you have had. You were hoping the bastard would return to you but in the end he had moved on not even thinking about you. I can't help but say it kit, The male species in your race sucks, Except for Ryuu, he is an exception.**** " Kurama stated firmly and Naruto slightly smiled.

"I guess my bad taste in lovers did come back and bite me in the ass." She thought as Kurama slightly chuckled.

The Guards easily let her through and into the Underground tunnels. The prison was a bit to the side of the village in a hard to get to terrain, And it was one of the places that wasn't destroyed in the attack.

Naruto quietly walked through the halls and Kurama quieted down. She reached Karin's cell and gave her a small friendly smile.

"Hello Karin-san." Naruto greeted her politely. Karin looked at her, she had probably sensed her coming in. "Hello Naruto-san." Karin greeted her back.

Karin had already made a mental decision to trust the Blonde haired woman. Her chakra conveyed her sincerity and out of the whole village she was probably the only one that would help her. Maybe it was because they had both mutually decided that they were from the same clan and accepted the fact that they were like family. Far away distant family, though, like a third or fourth cousin who you might go out of your way to help a little. But not to much.

They were courteous to each other and Karin would tell Naruto everything she wanted to know about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's labs, their research etc. And Naruto would find a way to help her out.

" Let's get straight to the point." Naruto sighed knowing that Karin was anxious about the decision.

Naruto was also a sensor, not as good as Karin, but a sensor noneless.

"The council has made their decision. The abortion plea was denied. Also due to your Nuke nin status you will not be allowed to raise the child. The child was going to be placed in an orphanage." Naruto stated and paused to see Karins reaction.

Karin frowned at what Naruto was saying.

"Just curious, Is the child Sasuke's?" Naruto asked as she slightly tilted her head. She did her best to mask her emotions but she knew Karin could sense them.

"Yes. I have not slept with anyone else for a long while except with Sasuke, so I'm sure he is my child's father." Karin stated honestly as she tried to ignore the sadness in Naruto's chakra.

"Well, Being that your child will be my children's half sibling. I have offered to take them in." Naruto stated and Karin choked on her own spit.

"W-what?!" She coughed out in shock. Naruto was taken back. "Why are you so shocked?" Naruto asked and Karin could feel the confusion in Naruto's chakra.

"The man you love went and had a child with some woman you do not know. He leaves you and the woman is incapable of taking care of said child and you are offering the bastard child a home?" Karin asked as she stood up and walked to the bars of the prison. Well at least as far as her chains would let her.

"I can't leave your child in an orphanage. The child is an Uzumaki, I might not be as knowledgeable about our clan like you but it is still my clan. And not only that, the child is Aki and Ryuu's sibling. They might not have the same mother but they have the same father. " Naruto insisted.

"And as a person who was an orphan, I do not want to leave one of my own as a orphaned child." Naruto stated and Karin stared at her. She was looking at her in shock, Why was there no malice in her chakra, Anything that gave away the hatred she had for the creature growing inside of her. Karin opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say.

"I... You can..." Karin tried to form her thoughts into a sentence before she stayed silent. She saw now, She saw it on Sakura's face, and felt it in Sasuke's chakra. Everyone around her had seen it as well. Naruto Uzumaki, She saw now how the woman had captivated peoples hearts. Why was this woman a Shinobi?

Shinobi weren't Samurai, they lie, cheat and steal. At least Samurai had some sort of honor code. All a Shinobi had was a village and personal interest. Well at least in Karin's view. That is why she so easily deflected Kusa, Why she went from a mild experiment to a scientist and warden in Orochimaru's lab.

She caught Orochimaru's prisoners and experiments and no matter how much they screamed and begged she would drag them back into the hell hole that was Orochimaru's hide outs. She helped Kabuto not caring about anyone else but herself.

She did everything for her survival and her interest. From being with Sasuke to agreeing to cooperate with Naruto and Konoha. Sure with her child the Village would gain a future powerful asset, But Naruto did not gain anything from taking in her child. Only getting a sick reminder of what Sasuke had done.

"You are an odd Shinobi, I am not sure if it is a Konoha thing. But most shinobi are not as kind hearted as you. I pray that your kindness is not your downfall some day." Karin stated as she shook her head in disbelief.

Naruto gave the girl a soft smile.

The Villages were preparing for war, The Shinobi alliance was being built. The academy was now teaching advance killing techniques, Taijutsu and defensive jutsu as they they trained their shinobi in case there was an attack on the village.

Any shinobi Retired and active had begun training again. The retired ones would stay in the village and would train incase there was a surprise attack while most of their forces were gone, A strategy learned from Uzushiogakure after their destruction in the second shinobi war.

Building had sped up and Konoha was no longer under a lot of construction.

Naruto had brought her children back from Mount Myoboku, She had yet to place them in the academy due to their young age and the upcoming war. She made sure to move them around, Never having them in one place in case Zetsu found them.

The Daimyo were also being moved around and it had been a stressful four months.

And Karin? Naruto was with her at the time in the hospital, she was waiting outside of the room. Ryuu and Aki were with her as she told them that they would have a new sibling.

The two children were confused as they didn't know where children came from.

"Naruto-sama?" A nurse walked in the lobby. Naruto instantly stood up. "Has she delivered the child?" Naruto asked impatiently, She could barely reel in her excitement. Her two children instantly perked up. They seemed to take in naruto's excited aurora and also became excited.

The nurse nodded. "We have cleaned up and she has also had the afterbirth. At the moment the child is being washed." The woman stated and Naruto grinned in excitement.

"Come you two." Naruto smiled as she tugged her own two children along as they followed the nurse.

They entered the room and walked past the curtain, Karin was sitting on the bed looking at the child in awe.

"Karin?" Naruto asked as she made herself known. Karin looked up and saw the two small children with Naruto. This was her first time meeting Sasuke's first born children.

"Hiroyuki, That is his name. I won't raise him and i'll probably never be able to be with him. But I can wish him... I can wish him a lot of happiness." She stated as she stroked the childs cheek as she held the small bundle in her arms.

"Aki, Ryuu meet your brother. Hiroyuki." Naruto smiled as her small children walked up to the side of the bed.

"Mama, he is so small." Aki stated as she peeked up trying to get a good look at the infant.

"Were we that small too?" Ryuu asked as he looked up at his mother. Naruto chuckled and ruffled her sons hair. "Yes, you were that small, And Kurama, Mama and aunty Hiyori were all there to greet you too."

"uh." Aki nodded and smiled at Karin.

"Miss why do you have my baby brother?" Aki asked cocking her head in confusion. Karin gave the child a small smile.

"I am Hiroyuki's mother, but you both have the same father. I will be to busy to take care of Hiroyuki so I am giving him to your mama, So she can be his mama and take care of him too." Karin replied in a soft sweet tone as she caressed her child's face.

Karin was usually uncaring, well at least most of the time. And she can't lie and say she hadn't expected to feel nothing when she held her child. She had already resigned herself to never being able to be his mother. But an emotion stirred within her. She wanted to take her small infant and hide him away from the world and prying eyes.

She wanted to keep him, Maybe it was impulse, she had just given birth to the small child and she could feel her heart swelling up with love for the small baby boy. But she was a Nuke nin, even if she managed to escape with the child. The child would live a harsh life.

She was a Nuke nin, unloyal traitor and a prisoner. She could not raise a child. But Naruto was a hero, she was a well respected shinobi. Anyone from this village would gladly lay their lives for her and her children. She had the security that the child would need to grow.

Besides she knew, she knew that it was simple impulse. She didn't really want a child, and she saw too much of the father in the child and she found it to be a burden. But she would allow herself a few moments to savor her child, get the impulse of keeping it out of her and move on with her life.

"Here. Hold Hiroyuki." Karin smiled as she turned to Naruto who was shocked.

"I can't love him, not like you will be able to. I see his fathers face in him. I'm unfit to care for a child but I can love him, at a distance." Karin gave a small sad smile as she handed the infant to Naruto.

"Hiroyuki, A lot of happiness huh?" Naruto asked as she knew the meaning of the name Karin had given the boy, she cooed at the small infant and crouched down to let Aki and Ryuu see the baby.

"It's the best I can do, Wish him happiness. In this village with you and his siblings. "Karin stated and Naruto looked at her trying to understand her.

Naruto would have never been able to give her children away, She loved them to deeply since before they were born. So she couldn't understand how Karin wasn't fighting tooth and nail for her child.

"How do you do it? How can you so easily.." Naruto trailed off and Karin laughed.

"Hiroyuki needs a loving home, and stability. You are able to provide that. I am a nuke nin. If Konoha doesn't kill me, I might be a prisoner for the rest of my life, If I am set free then I will wander the 5 great nations with Kusa's bounty on me. I can never give him the life he deserves." Karin stated.

Naruto stared at her, at how calm her chakra was and realized Karin had come to terms with this long before the birth.

"I will do my best to give him the best life possible, I will treat him as if he were my own. I will love him unconditionally. I promise." At that tears streamed down Karin's cheeks.

( 6 months into the war preparations)

Hiroyuki was finally two months old.

Naruto was preparing for the war and taking care of her 3 children. Karin did not have permission to see her child again. Maybe after the war but at the moment she would have no way of seeing him.

So it was up to Naruto to take care of him. From changing his diaper to breast feeding him, Naruto used her medical ninjutsu to promote lactation in her breast to be able to feed the small infant.

As far as Aki and Ryuu they had gotten over much of what happened with the pain attack. They had been quite young so it was pushed to the back of their mind and slightly forgotten. They would always remember but only small fragments. A distant memory for the most part. Except the parts they viewed with their Sharingan those small fragments would forever be etched in their memories.

" Mama, Hiro-chan made an eww." Aki stated as she wrinkled her nose smelling her little brother. Ryuu had run off not being able to take the scent of his little brothers soiled diaper.

Naruto walked into the room and picked the small child up from his crib and began changing his diaper. Aki watched in wonder as she copied what her mother did with her own baby doll.

"I hate when Hiro-chan makes an ew." Ryuu grumbled as he peered in through the door, he was holding a rubber kunai from where he had been playing the Kurama.

"You used to do it to. I used to clean both of your diapers all the time." Naruto chuckled as she changed Hiroyuki's diaper.

Hiroyuki was a small baby, he had pale skin, dark colored eyes and hair nearly as black as Aki and Ryuu's. The only difference was it was slightly tinted red. it was barely visible but beside his older siblings it was noticeable.

Naruto chuckled as she picked up the small infant and placed his little head on her shoulder and carried him out of the room.

"You kits should have seen it, you were always smelly with your dirty diapers." Kurama grinned as he walked to the door to look at both of the twins expressions. They both frowned "nuh uh." Aki protested and Ryuu threw the rubber kunai at him.

Kurama only cackled and dodged away.

The small and fragile peace was soon broken. Shinobi forces were being deployed. Naruto had trained with Killer B and they were sent to a secret location. Naruto and Tsunade had picked a wet nurse and Anbu to go to Mount Myoboku with the Uzumaki-Uchiha children and things were slowly falling in place.

The Fourth shinobi war was now.

 _ ** **Hi guys! I am back I wrote this all in one sitting and hope you enjoy it. I don't have much planned for the war and it will mostly be cannon and the most important parts. After 2-3 years of writing this book I am nearly done with it .****_

 ** _ **(Update! I Lied! I was rewatching the war and I want to call bullshit on their set up, Only 5 divisions and 5 commanders for 80,000 shinobi? Yeah but no other set up of command, no Jonin captains no long term battle plans and stageties! Fuck that Imma Make My own version of the war!)**_**

 _ ** **The reason for my sudden inspiration is all the good luck comments and encouragement from all of my books ( Which ya'll should try reading if you love this one so much)****_

 _ ** **Also financial wise I will have my work bonus for all my sales ( Sales chat representative, you might accidentally chat in with me in Verizon wireless website lol) So that is covering most of the expenses of my car.****_

 _ ** **But mostly I hadn't updated in a long time and finally decided it was time. (wattpad, I did a double update for )****_

 _ ** **Also you can pester me and I update sooner, I am not like those wack authors that get mad when you comment 'Please Update' it lets me know you care enough about my book that you are ready to strangle me for it (ooooo kinky)****_

 _ ** **Also comment your reactions, what it makes you think, theories etc. I live for those. ( SHOUT OUT TO THAT ONE FAN WHO COMMENTS ALL OF THEIR REACTIONS, SMH THAT IS QUALITY SHIT I SIGNED UP FOR WHEN I WROTE THIS SHIT)****_

 _ ** **rosyhatake****_


	24. The World in War

Third Person POV  
(I drew Aki-chan! You can check out more art on my Instagram at yaoi-smutsmut, There is fanart and OC From all of my books

As the war broke out ninja were mobilized. Naruto had yet to be introduced to the battle.

Killer Bee and Naruto were in hiding with Captain Yamato on the island were she was being trained.

To be honest Kurama was willing to give Naruto his chakra, He felt that he could trust her with his chakra and strength The issue hadn't been with getting the chakra but instead it had to do with controlling her emotions and keeping the chakra pure with out tainting it with malice.

~~~~  
Naruto sat infront of the water fall, She would be facing the waterfall of truth. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

She was brought out of her meditation when a figure walked infront of her and crouched to her level.

"So this is the great Naruto Uzumaki. Huh?" The voice stated as she looked down at her in disgust. Naruto's eyes widen as she saw herself standing infront of her. The person looked just like her but there was something off about her, a sense of ugly putrid hatred seem to roll off of her in waves.

"Who... Who are you?" She stammered out. "Isn't it obvious you stupid bitch? You are at the waterfall of truth. I am the real you, The one you keep suppressed underneath all of those layers of pretense." The clone stated as she stood up and walked around her.

"Surprised?" The clone asked as Naruto stared at the carbon copy of herself walk around her.

"The real me? So you are like my subconscious?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yes, I am. I am all those thoughts you keep suppressed. Like the annoyance you feel when those stupid Villagers treat you like you are some great hero. You know that deep inside it angers you, those smiles that they give you when all your life they have treated you like the shit on the bottom of their shoes." She stated with a casual shrug.

"Isn't it funny how a few months ago they were calling you a disgrace not only for being the Jinchuriki but also because you had children at such a young age. The way they looked at our children with distaste and annoyance and now they want to kiss your ass and butter you up. It is pathetic." She sneered as she glanced at Naruto who listened quietly.

"I guess deep down I might've felt that way." Naruto mumbled as she looked at the waterfall, the soothing sound of rushing water was like a soft melody that kept her calm.

"Tch, You are pushing it aside, Like it is no big deal. Just like you did when you found out Karin was pregnant. That bastard betrayed us in more than one way and yet you act as if he has done nothing." She added a look of anger flashing on her face.

"There is nothing I can do, What's done is done. He made his choice. I might not feel the same love I felt for him like I had before but I can carry on without him." Naruto replied her face contouring of one of acceptance.

"There you go repressing yourself again. We hate him. For what he has done, for how he has hurt us. The way he betrayed the Village, Betrayed us and yet you act as if it is nothing." The clone stated as she began getting riled up with how naruto was expressing herself

"And that bastard child, Don't deny the fact that even looking at the monster you don't feel the hatred from the very depth of us. A product of that betrayal. Every time that THING breathes it reminds us of what HE has done. The violated trust we placed on him!" The clone yelled, waves of anger seemed to roll off her and Naruto stared at her.

"I know, I understand. To be honest I want to scream and yell at you, At how wrong you are. But I... You aren't lying. But Hiroyuki is innocent, We would be the same as the villagers if we hate him for what Sasuke has done. People hurt us because they blamed us for the Kyubii attack. Even if we were innocent, Just like Hiroyuki, He isn't to blame and we shouldn't hold any resentment towards him. If we want to be angry at any one it should be Sasuke, Not Hiroyuki, not Karin." She stated with resolve behind her voice

"And although we feel the anger and betrayal every time we look at him, He is innocent and we can't deny the fact that we also love him." Naruto said as she looks down at her hands her face slightly softened as she thought about the small infant.

"He is so small and fragile, he reminds me of Ryuu and Aki when they were his age. And everytime I feed him or hold him close to me, I can feel the love I have for him swell in here." She said placing her hands on her chest.

The clone glared at her. "Shut up." She screamed as she launched herself forwards attempting to strike her. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "You are so stupid and I hate you! How can you be so kind hearted, How can you live with yourself when you care so much for that thing." She heaved as Naruto held her arms and they were in a stalemate.

"If you are me, If you are me you also love him. You love him with the same intensity you love Aki, the same intensity you love Ryuu. And even if we feel those tendrils of hatred. It is okay. We are human, We are allowed to have our moments of weakness, but deep down just like we feel that hatred and anger, we also feel love." Naruto pulled the clone towards her and embraced her.

"I am you and you are me. And I never meant to suppress you." Naruto smiled and tears rolled down both of their faces. "I see, I guess you are right. The kid has grown on me as well." She sniffled and the harsh cold chakra seemed to dissipate.

Naruto slowly opened her eyes, Killer Bee and Yamato were looking at her. " So what happened?" They asked and Naruto smiled. "Success." She grinned at them.

Killer Bee nodded and lead them to a crumbling temple where she would learn to control the nine tails chakra.

Naruto looked at the statues around her in awe, Killer bee was telling them the bit of history that he did know about the temple.

Once they arrived Yamato set himself up so he could suppress the Kyubi chakra if it went lose.

Killer bee made sure to close the room and have it sealed for when the process was started.

"Now Kurama, Lets access the chakra!" Naruto grinned as she compressed her chakra and begin moving Kurama's chakra within her as she was brought to her mindscape.

For a moment Naruto was still as she came face to face with a beautiful women with red flowing hair and dark purple eyes. "Who are you?" She asked as she stared at the woman.

"Naruto?" The woman looked at her wide eyed. "I'm Kushina." The woman barely managed to stutter out and Naruto went still as she ran into the woman's arms.

"Kaa-san!" She yelled as she pulled the woman close.

"There, there." she cooed as she held her daughter.

"So much, so much has happened, You're chakra imprint. Just like Tou-san." Naruto sniffled and Kushina smiled. "Yeah, and who would've thought that when I would see you. You would be all grown up." The red haired woman sniffled as she began crying as well.

"I have so much to tell you, and I am so happy that. That I was able to meet you." Naruto sobbed holding her mothers hands.

Hours seemed to have passed by as Naruto listened to her mothers stories and she also told her mother what she had been through, Kushina listened in silence letting Naruto vent out her issues and her life story to her.

"I am a grandma, I would be around 37 when you had aki and ryuu, Gah I wish I could see pictures of my cute grandchildren." Kushina sighed as she sat beside Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. " Yeah, and with little Hiroyuki around that means that you would have three grandchildren." She grinned up at her.

"Does your tousan know?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "Yup he said that once he is in the pure lands he is going to hunt down Fugaku-san and plummel him for his sons actions ." Naruto's grin widened.

"Gah, now that you say it Mikoto-chan and I are finally considered family. I'll make sure to tell her all about the kids!" Kushina clasped her hands together and she glanced over at her daughter.

"You grew up, Ya know if I was still alive I'd give that dumbass ex boyfriend of yours a beating of a life time, I was known as the red hot habanero for a reason." Kushina stated and Naruto chuckled solemly with tears slightly swelling in her eyes.

"When I pass to the pure world you best believe that I will raise hell to Fugaku and Mikoto about their asshole of a son." Kushina added with a grin to lift the mood making Naruto chuckle at her mothers antics.

"But Naruto, I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You made some mistakes here and there but you stayed strong. You have a good heart something that is barely seen amongst shinobi. I am sure you're father is proud of you as well. Now I don't want to be seeing you anytime soon. At least not until you are an old wrinkly grandma and I want to hear all about my grandkids, to my great great grandkids okay." Kushina grinned and Naruto gave her mother a nod.

"Promise." She smiled and the mindscaped vanished, for a moment Naruto felt at peace with herself. She had always wondered about what her mother would say if she was stil alive. Sometimes she had thought that maybe her mother would be disappointed in and share some of the villagers sentiaments on how young she was when she entered motherhood.

But having her mother acceptance and her fathers as well made her feel peaceful.

With that Naruto felt Kurama's chakra flood her system. Unlike the other times she felt the pure chakra rush through her as it was no longer felt tainted. A senses of calm flooded her as the chakra pulsed through her.

"This is amazing." she gasped as she was able to sense every thing around her, her range extending further than her sage mode.

As she extended her senses she could feel the chakra of the thousands of shinobi fighting in the war.

Her smile faded slightly faded as she felt the death and despair in the chakra signatures.

"When can we go and fight?" She asked and Yamato frowned. "You have to master the chakra before you can go out and join the battle." He stated as she looked down and clenched her fists.

"Alright, Bee help us out with learning how to manipulate the chakra and work together." Naruto stated.

"Of course you fool , ya fool." Killer bee gave her a thumbs up.

(Sakura Proxy Commander of the Medical Base)

The war continued to wage on and the shinobi were being mobilized across the nations. Sakura was at the head medical camp, the war seemed to be taking a toll on her.

She had dark circles under her eyes and it seemed that she was always in the middle of a surgery or healing major injuries. The wounds and injuries she had seen were vast and at times the shinobi were able to bring their lost limbs with them and get them reattached.

"Sakura-san a new batch of injured shinobi has arrived. We have to go ahead and screen the new people." The medic stated and Sakura washed her hands. "I'll be out in a moment. Get those chakra sealing tags ready, no newcomer must be allowed to wield their chakra." She stated as she followed the medic.

There were Hyuga watching the camp and they would seal up the chakra of every shinobi who came in for treatment. That way they were able to expose Zetsu clones and prevent them from entering the camp.

"Let's go." Sakura stated as she walked out and began to categorize the injuries and they began to screen them to see if they were really shinobi or Zetsu who had managed to blend into the crowd.

Sakura worked tirelessly as she screened the injuries and categorized the injuries so that the more critical ones were healed first.

They were also sending out combat medics.

The returning medics waited patiently for the injured to be carried off and treated.

"Get in line." Sakura ordered as she held a note pad and the medics got in line.

"Yazu Minora, Number registration WDC-258384 from the Hidden Mist. Code Fu." The medic spoke quietly as she gave the information. Sakura was quick to find the information on the medic and verify it.

"Pass, Next!" Sakura marked her off and she was escorted to the resting area.

"Mizu Nanami. Number SDS-545751 from the hidden grass, code ichi." she muttered her eyes looking at the other people, since the Zetsu began impersonating people it increased paranoia amongst the shinobi.

"Sakura-san the next batch of medic ninja are about to be sent out. They have received their code and their registration number." One of the medics whispered into her ear. "Good, seal away the scroll for future reference." She ordered and they nodded.

"Alright, Next!" she turned back around to the line of returning medics and sighed. It was going to be a long night once again.

Similar systems had been set up in the battle field but with the chaos going on they were having a harder time finding all of the Zetsu clones.

The main base of intelligence was busy moving shinobi around in a way that they could be well rested and not exhausted. Jonin were assigned to chunin and genin squads and were moving in to deal with the rising attacks on the camps.

The bodies of any fallen shinobi was sealed and sent to the medical camps to be safely stored while the bodies of sealed reanimated were sent to the intelligence Division to be safely stored and destroyed so that the enemy could no longer use the reanimated shinobi.

Nearly two months had passed since the war had started and the allied shinobi force quickly adapted to war. Everyone had easily adjusted to the rough life style.

"Ino, do we have anything from the I D? " Shikamaru asked and ino gave a small smile. "Corps NDL needs to flank the Zetsu from the North East. The SDC needs back up." She stated as she looked at him. He gave a nod his eye lingering on the bandages wrapped around her neck where she had nearly escaped an assassination attempt on her for being their main intelligence gather.

"Whats with the look shika." She stated as she got up from her meditative pose. "I was, Nothing." He stated as he looked away. The cut went from her jaw up the side of her face. Her hair seemed to cover it some but a deep ragged scar was left behind due to the lack of medical ninja and the fact that some Zetsu had been impersonating allies so it had been hard to find a medic she could trust.

"If I had been faster." He mumbled as he looked at her. " It was unfortunate." She replied as she traced the deep scar. "But I lived and that's all that matters." She stated as she stood up. " Here I will show you where they are asking us to move the North Division of Long Distance unit (NDL) to aide South Division of Close Distance (SDC)through here and here." Ino stated as she pointed to the map.

The Jonin were all standing alongside them. "Then lets work out the strategy." Shikamaru stated and everyone in the commanders tent began planning.

(Neji Jonin leader of the Eastern Division of Close Combat)

"Hinata-sama, Please go back to the base and rest. I can't have any shinobi who are dead on their feet." Neji Stated as he stood a few feet behind her.

"Code?" She asked glancing at him with a tired look. "The code is Water Style." He stated with a sigh as she began to leave her post. She was tired, Her eyes felt heavy and her body moving a bit sluggish.

She had been on watch for nearly three days with no rest. But at no moment did she let her guard down. Her hand never really left her kunai and shuriken pouch her eyes were scanning the surrounding area. They were to report to base and give their information to the screeners and with that they would be let into the camp where they could eat a warm meal and rest.

She stood in line her eyes scanning the shinobi around her. She had marched back with the same batch of shinobi that she had been deployed with but she did not trust any of them and they did not trust her in return. This had become the new norm in the battle field.

"Next!" And with that she entered the tent. "information." The woman had her hair in a bun and was looking at hinata with weary eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga, Number 751724 EDC from the village hidden in the leaves. Code Blue Panda." She spoke softly so that no one but the woman heard her. Fear of losing their registration number being stolen ran rampt and with out it or if a Zetsu used it and attacked you would not be able to enter any base from the medical to the one they used to retreat to rest. You would have to stay in the battle field and people would not approach you. And there was nothing worse than having to sleep in the trenches.

"Clear, Go on ahead." The woman nodded and Hinata continued into the camp where she would find a place to sleep.

It had gotten to the point where they would share a lot of the sleeping bags and tents. There was no use in trying to keep something for yourself. If you died in the field then it would be lost supplies.

She dragged herself through the camp making sure to get in line to get some food. The ninja around her chatted about what they heard from others on what was happening in the front line and where they would mostly be deployed.

Hinata silently grabbed a plate and was served her food. Everything was being rationed and she made sure to grab a few pieces of bread and got her canteen refilled. She sat down on a log and began eating her food. She ate quickly, the warm tasteless food filling her up.

"Hinata!" She turned to see Lee walking towards her waving animatedly.

"Lee-kun." She smiled as he sat beside her.

"Did you just come back from the front line?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes I have. How about you?" She asked and he sighed and looked at the bright campfire flame.

"I returned yesterday, But I will be leaving with the next batch in a few hours." He stated as he let out a sigh. "You stay safe out there. " She placed her hand on his shoulder and he gave her a nod. "Thank you for your words of encouragement." He smiled at her slightly.

She nodded as she looked down at her food. "It's tough out there and to be honest it feels like we aren't even making progress. I just hope that we are able to win this soon. I'm not sure how long I can take this." She sighed.

"To be honest, It makes me wonder how the older shinobi withstood years of war with the first, second and third shiobi wars." She gave him a lopsided smile and he gave her an understanding look. "We will prevail, Don't worry." He gave her a smile and stood up.

"I'll let you eat and rest. I have to get ready for deployment." He gave her a last glance and walked away. And with that Hinata continued to eat her food.

(Kurotsuchi granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, Jonin Leader of West Division of Close Combat)

Lee stood in line with the rest of the West division of close combat (WDC) He had received all his information and made sure to memorize it as he was being sent out. There was reason to believe that the Zetsu army would be coming from the North east of the lightning country.

They had ordered an evacuation of civilians and were being moved around in order to intercept the Zetsu before they reached land.

Since the war had started there had been different attacks and the close combat divisions were always the first to be sent out, The long distance divisions usually paired with them to set up ambushes and large strategical traps for the enemy.

The sealing Division would be sent out in units along side the Close and Mid range support unit (CMS). They would assist in the sealing of reanimated corpses in the battlefield.

The shinobi were all divided into groups that had similar range in fighting styles: Close, Mid, and Long range and the more specialized units that had been created to counter the reanimated shinobi. The Sealing and the close to mid range support division that had the combat medics were created.

The Close to Mid range support division also known as the CMS was made of only the most elite ninjas of the five great nations and the smaller villages. They would not only guard and protect the combat medics but due to their small size and elite status they were faster to deploy and move around. If any front was having issues or losing they would be deployed to turn the tides of the battle.

Tsunade was the regional commander of the division, She had hand picked the medics in the elite division. Kakashi was also the commander of this specific division and Chiko from Iwa was the Proxy commander. With their superb skills they were able to asses the best way to assist the Units and divisions they went to assist.

Due to the nature of the Division they were usually deployed alongside the Sealing Division so that they could neutralize the Reanimated corpses while the other forces would handle the Zetsu army.

As for the larger bulk of the divisions which were the Close, Mid, Long and Sealing, they were broken down to North, South, East and West. These smaller divisions would have a commander that would lead them. So instead of one commander leading an average of 20,000 shinobi it would be broken down to 16 different commanders which meant that they would mobilize around 5,000 shinobi each.

This was made easier due to the fact that they would set up small ninja units of 4-5 Shinobi meaning that they commmanded an average of 1,200 Shinobi units and with the Intelligence Division and Seconadary Command station It was not only easier to keep track of the shinobi but they had a more meticulant system that allowed fast and quick deployment of their forces.

Lee glanced at his team captain, She was jonin from Iwa named Mira they were in Kurotsuchi's Division. They were given their instructions and then sent out to the field where they would follow close behind their leader.

"Hurry, once we arrive we are expected to secure the shore before receiving our next instructions from the secondary command unit." Mira gritted it in her low raspy voice and they all gave her nods. At this point they had created a new bastardized sign language that would be used amongst the troops when they needed silent communication.

The language had some elements of other villages own standard sign language but in order to keep their own standard languages secret from other villages they had to create a very basic one for simple commands to be used in the field.

Moving through the trees and then through the more rocky plains was easy for them since they specialized more in the arts of tai jutsu.

"Mira-san. Are we going to meet up with any other squad or replace a squad there?" Lee asked as he followed close behind her. She shook her head.

"No, we will be the ones starting the trenches and setting up the post. We will be setting up a line of defense where we can retreat and then proceed to guard the shore line. We will be the first rotation in the area. Later on other shinobi's will begin rotation in the areas we designate." Mira stated as she looked ahead and lead them through the terrain as she made signs on which formation to go to as they were traveling through the forests.

(Samui Jonin Leader of South Division of Mid combat )

Samui watched her Division move and follow the strategies she was giving out they were setting up to attack from the South while the WDC set up the interception attack.

They were making sure that the civilians evacuated and left the area that would soon become a battlefield.

She glanced back as one of her Konoha subordinates kneeled as he greeted her. "Samui-san all civilians have been evacuated to the fire country. As ordered traps and strategic points and outposts and routes to the medical base and resting base have been set up for easy access to supplies." He stated and she nodded.

"Good, bring me the communicator so I can go ahead and contact the second command unit (SCU), Our commander Darui needs to know of our current position ." She stated as she crossed her arms as she looked back towards the Northeast.

"So not cool." She muttered to herself as she thought of the upcoming battle that would no doubt become a major battlefront.

Naruto moved quickly to the Secondary command Unit to report to Shikamaru who was leading that Base.

"Naruto-san!" She came to a stop when she noticed a squad of shinobi approaching her. They had made it back to the main land a few hours prior. Captain Yamato was at her side along with Killer Bee and Iruka Sensei who had been tasked with leading the three of them back to the secondary command unit.

"Halt, Do not come any closer. Which is your Unit and Registration number." Iruka quickly pulled out his Kunai making the team come to a stop.

"We are from the WDS. My number is 4528612." One of the ninja explained. "They are hostiles, Naruto don't let your guard down. These are Zetsu clones." Iruka stated as he threw a few Shuriken at the Zetsu clones and they were forced to dodge.

"Alright, Let's go Kurama." Naruto hissed as she let some of Kurama's chakra flush through her. She was a bit confused on why Iruka sensei had pinned the shinobi to be enemies since they looked to be on their side.

But as soon as she used her cloak she was able to sense the malice coming from them. She was quick to engage them in tai jutsu.

To her surprise trees began to blossom from their bodies and their skin turned a sickly white and their hair a neon green. By the time they had taken them they had almost turned to small trees.

"Amazing, That ability of yours. How did you turn them into trees?" Iruka asked as he collected his Shuriken and Kunai.

"I am not sure." She muttered and kurama cleared his throat.

 **"When my pure chakra goes through you, we are able to sense emotions and since they are what seems to be artificial humans made from wood like material it seems that my chakra causes a natural change in them." Kurama stated as he was in the seal.**

As things were he did not want to leave the safety of his seal to be captured by Madara.

"Kurama's pure chakra causes that to happen. Naruto stated as she glanced at Iruka.

"Do you think you can locate similar clones? We have had many impersonators like these amongst our ranks and it is cause for high paranoia. At first some shinobi were turning against each other." He stated and Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"We could. we can sense the malice in the Zetsu and as long as they do not know what we are using to find them and use my chakra to cause their bodies to malfunction we can definitely weed them out." Kurama stated as he stirred in his seal slightly.

Naruto gave a curt nod. " I can, First lets go to the second command base and report to the higher ups then we can see where we can proceed from there." She stated as they sprinted off again.

"Working together as one, taking the enemy out and clear the ranks, that's the first thing we will do." Killer bee rapped and Naruto turned and flashed him a grin.

"Sure as hell we will!" She sped forward.

It wasn't long before they reached the base Iruka was the first to identify himself. "Umino Iruka SC-821856 I have come back with Uzumaki Naruto, Killer bee and Yamato. Code word Fuin." He stated and they let them through. ( Secondary Command Base)

Naruto glanced around and her chakra cloak flared to life. She could sense the malice using off the few Zetsu clones that had managed to sneak in. Before anyone could stop her she sped right to them hitting them with a well timed rasengan. Their bodies spluttered as they started to grow trees on their bodies and melt into Zetsu clones.

"Damn bastards, trying to infiltrate the intelligence Divsion." She gritted out as she moved through the tents and caught every single one of them.

"What's going on?" Ino asked as she walked out of the commanders tent to see Naruto hitting one of the disguised Zetsus.

"Fuck!" She hissed as she quickly took her kunai and was on her guard. Every shinobi was tense as they watched. Naruto lifted her hands. " Sorry bout that. Had to do some cleaning. It seems some trash managed to sneak in here." She stated.

"Naruto? What happened ?" Ino asked as she was still in her guard.

"I was able to master Kurama's chakra, And it seems like I can sense these bastards now." She stated as she relaxed her posture and turned off the chakra cloak.

"Well I'll be damned, Get in here you idiot. Because ID is going to have a field day with your ability." A smirk spread across ino's face as she turned to lead Naruto in the tent.

As Ino turned Naruto was able to see the deep scar on Ino's face. She couldn't help but slightly grimmace, Ino always had beautiul features and was one of the prettiest konoha Kunoichi the horrid scar just seemed to out of place on her face.

'I'm going to start building up chakra, I have a feeling that we will be needing it.' She thought to herself as she glanced at the rest of the shinobi who watched her closely.

The commanders were gathered around, Kitsuchi the Close range commander, Darui the Mid range commander, Temari the Long range commander and Kankuro the sealing commander.

They were in contact with the Close-Mid combat Support Division which was being lead by Kakashi, the Stationary Medical Unit which was being lead by Shizune and Sakura as Proxy commander, the Major resting base where the Division commanders where, and the Intelligence base where the Supreme commander A was along with Garra the Commander of united commands, Regional commanders which were Onoki, Tsunade and Mei and the Chief strategist were located at.

"There are eighteen units, ranging from support to combat. We can't have Naruto at every front but we can definitely secure the bases first. The secondary Intelligence Division was just secured. If we can get a shadow clone to secure the resting base of the combat and sealing divisions, Stationary Medical base, and the CSM base. Securing these bases would be a main priority. By lowering the paranoia our units and divisions will not only be better rested but they would be able to fight better in the field. Right now they are to busy watching their own backs to complete their objectives with their full potential. And with less paranoia we will have less casualties meaning that we will have a larger force. "Shikaku stated through Inoichi as he sent the the message through to the other major bases. Ino was the reciever in the Second command base while one of her kin were the reciever in the CMS, Resting base, and Medic base.

"I can do that, eighteen clones would have been to much if I wanted them to last long but I can manage three clones to be sent to those bases." She stated as she glanced at Shikamaru who began pointing out the locations of the bases on the map. The maps didn't have anything marked down due to the influx of Zetsu in their ranks.

"We need her desperately. They keep targeting us and we are always under constant attacks due to our support roll. Some medics don't even want to heal our shinobi correctly and are constantly over exerting themselves because we have had Zetsu sneak in and kill our staff while they sleep." Shizune stated.

Naruto could not help but grimace at the statement. Had it really gotten this bad while she was away.

"Naruto you're ninja number is ID-109486. The code you will be using is Whirlpool. " Garra stated through the link. "For now stay here at the Secondary base, Shikamaru is going to be filling you in on the battles that have already taken place and the current enemies and what is going on as a result of the war. Meanwhile go ahead and send your clones out. The sooner we get rid of the infiltrators the better we can move around. The meeting is adjourned." A stated and with that the connection was lost. Ino got up from her meditative pose and sighed.

"Alright Kurama, Lets go." Naruto stated at the fox who had actually been out of his seal and laying on one of the chairs.

 **"Tch, alright kit."** He stated as he turned to her a glint of amusement in his deep scarlet colored eyes.

With that Naruto and Kurama build up their chakra they wanted the clones to last a long time hence they filled them to the brim with chakra. "Shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto mumbled as the clones sprung up.

"Added a resistance seal on them so they could last longer even if they are hit." Kurama stated and Naruto took out a piece of paper and started making a seal.

At that moment Shikamaru froze. "You are a seal master correct?" He asked as Naruto gave him an odd look. "Yeah, Surpassed Pervy sage before he passed away." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"Ino contact the ID and the CMS unit again." Shikamaru barked out orders, Ino had just been getting up from her meditative position and she quickly did as told.

"Naruto can you fashion high level paralysis seals for reanimated corpses? We have a sealing Squadron but not everyone is as proficient, Any shinobi who was able to make even a small paralysis seal was drafted into that Division so they share techniques in those giving us adequet seals but not everyone is as proficient as we would like." Shikamaru stated and Naruto realized where he was going with this.

"I can, if you want I can get a clone to start trying to come up with seals that would not work against our troops and can be used against the reanimated corpses. And possibly Zetsu." She stated as she made a shadow clone with normal chakra reserves.

"Ino inform them that we intend to get Naruto to make seals. We can't promise anything yet but we will begin the project in order to bettter our odds against them." Shikamaru stated and she gave a curt nod and relayed the message.

The West Division of Mid range combat had settled into position on the border of the land of Frost and Hot Springs while the close to Mid range support unit had arrived through the land of frost while the North Division of Long range had settled closer to the Land of lightning. They had made sure to evacuate citizens further into the land of lightning or send them to the land of fire.

The Long distance division made sure to make traps so that if the Zetsu broke through their ranks they would not progress further into the land of lightning and reach the Village Hidden in the Cloud, the Citizens of Kumo or the refugees from Frost.

The troops were on edge preparing for the battle that was to come. But that came to an end soon when the first Zetsu were spotted.

The borders near the ocean broke into a large scale battle. Large destructive Justu were used to wipe some of the incoming armies. CMS and the South Division of sealing were trying to contain the reanimated corpses of shinobi and even Ginkaku and Kinkaku.

Tenten found herself in the first major battlefield working alongside her new teammates as they worked to get the Reanimated corpses. She had been drafted to the South Division of Sealing due to her basic knowledge of sealing.

Throughout the months that she had been with her new Divsion her sealing skills had risen significantly. They were forced to study seals that would work against the Reanimation technique.

At this point their lives had depended so they were either picking up dead bodies or working alonside the Close and Mid range support unit to seal large threats away.

Tenten found herself lost amongst the carnage of the battlefield. She made sure to keep close to her small squad. She moved was fighting Zetsu left and right.

Even with the amount of time she had spent with her team she still had difficulty trusting them due to the fear of them being imposters and turning on her.

She coud feel her heartbeating rapidly as she fought endlessly. It seemed like no matter how many Zetsu she killed to get to her teams targets they never stopped pouring in from the ocean.

( A, Raikage and Supreme commander of Shinobi alliance. Garra Kazekage and Commander of United Commands. Tsunande Hokage, Mei Mizukage and Onoki tsuchikage ...Regional Commanders. Shikaku Nara, Chief Stragetist. Inoichi, Head of communications. Ao Head of Sensor division)

"I apologize for interupting." Ao bowed as he arrived to the Commanders corridors where the Kage and Chief stragetist were planning.

"Report." Tsunade commanded knowing that whatever the man could change their strageties in a heartbeat.

"Yes, We have found a spike of chakra moving underground from the west region of the land of sound. It is believed that the enemy is moving their armies underground towards the other battlefront." He stated and Garra glanced at the other Kage.

"Show us the cordinates of their movements." He stated as Ao stepped up and began showing the Commanders and Chief stragetist the enemies movements.

"They are looking to cut off our divisions and encasing them before killing them." He gritted his teeth.

"We need to get our Long distance divisions to move in and prevent that. " Onoki stated and A gave a nod.

"I suggest that we deploy our eastern long distant division, We know they can sense us if we move on land. Our resting base is in the land of lightning close to the Village Hidden in the Clouds which is were we are able to get supplies from. Our medic camp is between the Land of Frost and Land of lightning which is a good midway point between the battlefields and resting camps." Shikaku stated.

" We cannot deploy anyone from the medic base, They will be able to tell. But our resting base is about 106 miles from the ocean It would take our troops around four hours to get to the nearest port and to the ports in the Land of Hot springs which would take around 7-10 hours. They can rest in the land of Hot Springs for a while before continuing. We would have Genin from Konoha take supplies to the Valley of the end which will lessen our strain. We can even make that area an outpost." Shikaku stated as he moved the pawns around on the map as the commanders watched.

"In addition to that, We will send out the NDC. We will begin setting up a supply line at the valley of the end. With the supply line opening our troops will be better equipped and we will not over use Kumo's supplies. So with this strategy we will not only back up our troops in the front line but we will also be better prepared for future battles." Shikaku added as he looked up at the Kage.

Onoki looked at the Nara wide eyed. "No wonder the leaf was always hard to put down, With strategist like this no wonder we were always hard pressed to defeat you guys back in the day." Onoki stated and the rest of the Kage chuckled.

"That would be a good strategy. Make sure to contact the villages and get supply lines set up." The Raikage stated.

"Hai, A-sama. Inoichi, transmit the following orders to the division commanders and get them mobilized. Also we need to get in contact with Mei-sama. She is currently guarding the Daimyo but she is close to the other villages. We will get her to start the supply lines." Shikaku stated and Inoichi nodded as he did his clan hand signs.

"Most shinobi were deployed, the ones in the Villages are mainly retired shinobi and fresh Genin. We will create teams of these and get them to start making the supply lines. Only the seasoned chunin and Jonin ninja will be given information. Younger genin will be sent out but not much will be told to them. They are too young and could cause an information leak." Tsunade stated as she bit her thumb.

"Ao, Give us a status on where the sensors are feeling the Zetsu masses?" Garra stated as he looked at the large map in silence.

Ao walked up to the map and began placing the tabs on the areas where the enemy were at and began to explain their movements.

(Mei Terumi, Fifth Mizukage, Regional Commander)

Yamanaka were sent to each village to be their main communicator from there the senior jonin of each village began to help set up the teams and with their kage's instructions the supply routes were being created.

They tried to keep most of the remaining forces in the villages so that Madara would not think to send attacks directly towards their ninja villages. Forces from the front line were being circulated a bit around the map and there was some that were being led by Mei, The Mizu Kage.

Unlike the other Kage she was in the Homefront guarding all of the Daimyo and making sure he supply lines were running. She was also in charge of setting up the teams for the other nations including her own. They were the Allied Shinobi teams.

For the younger shinobi who had never been to war and were still at the homefront had a harder time allying with different shinobi from other villages.

Unlike the frontline shinobi who had to rely on the other shinobi around them to survive with brutal Zetsu attacks and the reanimated corpses the Homefront shinobi were able to let out their distaste for shinobi from other villages.

Mei quickly took note of these incidents and was quick to place harsh penalties for ninja who were lashing out. She would have stripped them from their rank but able bodies were needed for the war and they were still unsure if it was going to be a long term war so they had to keep the number of shinobi being made high and the body count as low as possible.  
_

The war raged strongly in the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Lightning coast. A few units had split off to find Kabuto's hide out and try to get him to release the reanimation jutsu.

Zetsu were easier to kill when there were no overpowered dead corpses moving around. At the moment some very strong shinobi had showed up. Like the previous Legendary Swordsmen from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The CMS (Close-Mid range Support) Division was quick to assist the sealing squads to seal them away. Combat medics did their best as well to lower the casualties throught the fights as well.

The fighting had remained a steady and constant but that was before the first real attack, It was the attack that lead to a the hardest battle... Mu the second Tsuchikage had been reanimated and with that the tides of war were raging.

 **I wanted to write more but I am 8,000+ words in and I think this is a good stopping point. I will be writing more and there is probably 2-6 more chapters left before I finish this book.**

 **Writing the war is hard since I don't wanna annoy yall with all the small events but the major changes for example how long the was has been going on etc and how I set it up differently I made sure to show yall that so yall know and because it is not boring.**

 **I will gloss over much of the fighting and will only touch up on key events. Naruto is in each base but not in the front lines yet. but soon she will be and when that time comes then I will go into more detail.**

 **I named Karin's baby Hiroyuki but I forgot I wanted it to be a girl and name her Sadara (Because I love Sadara and no I do not think the whole Karin is sadara's mom. I know that Sadara is Sakura's Daughter but in this story Sakura hates Sasuke.)**

 **Also to the review that mentioned not wanting SasuNaru I have been thinking of NaruHina, SakuNaru. But I also want Sakura to meet some cute fluffy medic girl and fall in love with her like some cute romantic kind of thing. I don't know.**

 **And the reason I am thinking hard about the pairings is because I can assure you that not everyone marries their preteen/teenage crush you go out to the world, meet new people and fall in love.**

 **Honestly I think Karui and Choji's relationship turned out to be the most realistic. Also Sakura and Sasuke's as well I've had guy friends end up with the girl they swore they were never gunna date cause they were too 'crazy' and 'clingy' and yet they live together now and have a baby tbh**

 **Anyway Next chapter we will have Naruto showing up to the other camps and the war finally lookin a bit more cannon, or will it?**

 **Rosymalik**


	25. As it progresses

As Naruto arrived at the medic camp she was finally seeing the severity of the problems that had arisen.

All of the shinobi were jumpy as if waiting for one of their comrades to turn into a white zetsu. on some of them she could see the effects of insomnia and possible overdosing on chakra pills to keep themselves awake.

She could feel her stomach turn as she saw some of the more injured ninja which were being brought in for questioning before they could enter the camp. She nearly hurled when she noticed some that were holding their own severed limbs or trying to hold massive cuts and wounds closed.

 **"They have probably had multiple zetsu attacks and have heightened the security. If zetsu got in and started killing off medic and recovering ninja then our forces would be devastated in the long run."** Kurama grumbled from his cage as he watched everything around her.

"Then we will get rid of the zetsu and they can get the ninja treated and our troops won't be so paranoid." She replied mentally as she began pumping some of kurama's pure chakra through her system.

Some of the ninja that were around her and could feel her build up her chakra and jumped back in defensive positions. Naruto paid no mind to them as she made several clones and spread her senses out. Before the Zetsu could react she sprung forward tagging every Zetsu clone in the vicinity.

As she made contact with the clones their disguises fell and Shinobi were quick to attack the morphing bodies of the Zetsu's.

"No need to worry, I am the Nine tails Jinchuriki and I am able to sense the Zetsu clones even in hiding." Naruto stated loudly so that her fellow shinobi could hear her. As she did this she struck her hand in the ground and pulled out a Zetsu that was hiding underground.

"And I will be clearing out the Zetsu in the vicinity. Rest assured that I will clear this area and the medic camp. They will no longer terrorize us here." She growled out as she snapped the White Zetsu's neck.

She dropped the body as it began turning into a tree. She looked around to see some of the more weary faces seem to have a semblance of relief at her words.

She sped forwards and began pinning the Zetsu on her way to the front. She would need to secure the camp now.

She apologized as she made her way to the very front of the line of ninja that were trying to get in. "Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja registration number ID-109486, code Whirlpool. I was sent to clear out the Zetsu." She spoke quickly and to the point. The Iwa Medic nin nodded and let her through.

"Mizu, Please lead Naruto-Sama to lady Sakura, She will know what to do."

"Hai, just allow me to place the chakra supresent on you and I'll lead you to Lady Sakura. " The tired medic who wore suna clothes stated.

"Mizu. As per orders of the Intelligence division, Naruto-san will be allowed to keep her chakra unsealed." The medic interrupted and the medic from suna bit her lip and looked at naruto wearily. "Hai, Fumi-san" Mizu bowed and began leading naruto in the camp

Naruto could tell that people were staring at her in awe, her eyes were a bright yellow and her body was coated in Kurama's pure firery chakra.

As she walked into the camp she spread her chakra out she could already feel the few Zetsu clone that had somehow managed to sneak in. She was quick to make shadow clones and sent them to catch the artificial humans.

The Medic nin she was being lead by stared in awe as Naruto did a complete sweep of the place. "You don't mind if I let my clones sweep the area?' Naruto asked and the woman shook her head.

"c-come this way, Lady Sakura needs to hear about your abilities." The woman barely stuttered out as Naruto followed behind her.

"Naruto?" She heard a familiar voice and she turned to see Sakura, She felt a pang of guilt as she saw her best friend.

Sakura was a bit tall and slender but you could tell she was quite muscular, She wore her standard Konoha Jonin attire along with a doctors coat that had a few splatters of blood. Her face was stern and dark bags signifying sleepless nights lay beneath her eyes. She looked so tired and yet carried an air of authority with her. It seemed as if the war was taking it's toll on her as well.

"Sakura." Naruto breathed out as she saw her friend standing a few meters infront of her.

Behind Sakura was a small petite medic, the girl had light fair skin and alike Sakura she also had dark bags beneath her eyes, But she had light hazel green eyes and her face was full of freckles. The medic also had a bob style haircut and she carried a large katana at her side and walked behind Sakura like an escort or body guard.

"Good to see you back." Sakura smiled as she walked forward and engulfed Naruto in a hug.

"We have much to discuss but first you must clear out the Zetsu infestation. That takes priority-" She began to speak when Naruto was hit with a few memories from a popping clone.

Upon seeing the clearing of the other Zetsu, one of them decided that the best option would be to take out the head medic while it still had a chance. As the Naruto clone went to attack him the clone attacked back fast enough to pop the clone and rush toward the Pink haired medic.

As Naruto went through the memories. She instantly went to move Sakura from the Zetsu attack.

"Sakura move!" She yelled as she saw the camouflaged clone coming up behind her, but before Naruto could move her friend the young medic that had been walking behind Sakura struck out. Her long Katana was unsheathed and she cut right through the Zetsu stopping him from reaching Sakura.

"Don't you dare attack her." The seemingly sweet medic hissed out, her voice dripping with venom as she sheathed her sword again, "Thank you Umi." Sakura smiled as she turned to her assigned body guard. "Of course Lady Sakura." The young kunoichi blushed at the thanks Sakura gave her.

"To think these bastards were here gathering intelligence." Sakura frowned as she glared at the dead body of the zetsu clone.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and began concentrating on the surrounding area. She didn't feel any zetsu nearby and was glad to see that they had been cleared out.

"Naruto follow me to my tent we will go over some of the change of policies that we will have now that you are here. And maybe we can get you to make some special seals for us." Sakura smirked.

"Umi, come." She stated and began leading the way. "Hai Sakura-sama."  
_

Before Naruto knew it she had left the medic camp with a few clones to secure the base and was on her way to the next camp.

Apparently they had named the camp the gutter due to the fact that it wasn't lavish and was basically a large camp with the accommodations for eating and sleep.

When she arrived she could see why they called it that. Some roughly made parameter base was surrounding the camp with what seemed to be watch towers. There were hundreds of shinobi waiting to get in some seeming to be falling asleep while waiting.

Naruto pulsed her chakra and began weaving through the crowd tagging any zetsu.

She could hear the yell of surprise of the ninja who watched their comrades turn to zetsu.

It was a flash of yellow moving through the crowd as she tagged them. Before she knew it she was in the front of the line.

She couldn't help but feel bad since some of the other ninja must've been waiting to get in and she just skipped infront of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja registration ID-109486, code whirlpool." She stated quickly.

The kusa ninja that was at the check point glared at her harshly.

"You have to wait in line like everyone else, no one gets special treatment." He hissed out as he glared at her. She turned to see that other ninja were glaring at her as well.

"I was sent by the intelligence division base to clear out the zetsu clones." She stated out cocking a brow.

The man was taken back a bit. "Uzumaki Naruto? Let her in, the commanders have been waiting for her." A different ninja behind the ninja stated with a firm nod.

Naruto glanced at the annoyed shinobi and proceeded forward into the camp. "Take me to the commanders tent then." she stated firmly.

Being told the situation in the front lines and actually seeing it were two different things. Things weren't as bad here considering all of the ninja weren't injured but she could see the psychological effects the whole Zetsu situation was having on the forces.

"I will send some clones out to scout out any Zetsu while I go speak with the commanders." She stated as the ninja led her to the main tent.

"Of course, we were told you might do that. " The Taki ninja stated as he led her through the camp.

"Naru?!" She turned to see Hinata standing off to the side a small smile on her face. "Hina-chan." Naruto smiled as she strolled over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "It's be a while since I have last seen you." Hinata hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, how have you been?" She asked as she pulled away scanning over her best friend. " I've been well, as well as one can be in this damned war." She replied with a tired smile. "Hopefully the war won't last much longer." She stated with a weak smile at her long time friend.

"Yeah, I'll try to put an end to this god forsaken war." Naruto stated and placed a light kiss on her friends forehead. " You stay safe out there. I have to go speak with the commanders." She sighed and Hinata gave her a short nod. "Yeah, you too. I'm actually being deployed again. " Hinata stated as she grabbed Naruto by the jacket and pulled her close. With swift movements she kissed her lips and Naruto was stunned by the sudden action.

"I'll be seeing you later, I'm off to the frontlines and if I don't make it back I want to make sure I have no regrets." Hinata stuttered out with a slight blush before turning away to leave.

Naruto slowly lifted her hand to her lips. "Hinata, I-" " You don't have to say anything, I don't expect for you to return my feelings but... It was one of the things I have always wanted to do." Hinata stated as she gave her friend a smile and quickly left.

Naruto stood in silence as she watched her life long friend leave. **"Everyone seems to be falling for you, First Hinata, then that dick Sasuke and Sakura as well. Well aren't you a busy bee."** Kurama chuckled.

"Wait, what?! You mean to say you saw this coming?" Naruto yelled internally.

" **Well I am not dumb and blind like you kit. A lot of people have fallen for you. Even on some missions we have had clients fall for you. You are just to dense to realize."** Kurama snorted as Naruto went back to the ninja leading her to the commanders tent.

 **"But it isn't time to be whipped or love sick. You have a goddamn war to win kit.** " Kurama grumbled as they arrived to the tent.

Naruto gritted her teeth as she heard of the Kage that had appeared on the battlefield. All the commanders were standing around Mi Yamanaka as she relayed all of the intel Shikamaru and Shikaku were giving them.

"The CMS need to move to that battlefield. We have a few of the Close-Mid Combat Support group that are currently here." Kakashi pointed at the map and Mi was giving the longitude and latitude of the location he was pointing at to the other camp leaders.

" We are trying to subdue Ginkaku and Kinkaku , those two have some very powerful weapons and we were trying to get them down before they cause to much damage. Not only that but other powerful Reanimations are currently on that battlefield including Asuma san. " Kakashi stated with a frowned.

" Well due to the location of the other reanimation and the fact that they are Kage, Kazekage Garra and the Tsuchikage Onoki will be heading to that battlefield. We will need for the CSM to send some ninja to this battlefield for the sealing process." A ( The Raikage) stated through the Yamanaka Proxy.

"We can hold the Kage up for a bit but we will need that reinforcement soon." Temari stated as she looked at the map as they were marking down the major battles that were going on.

"Good, we will travel light and as fast as possible. Just hold them off. Try to avoid frontal confrontation." Garra stated.

"Naruto, send a clone or so as back up. We need all the man power we can get. But for now stay in the major resting base. We don't need you out in the open. At least just yet." Tsunade stated and Naruto grunted and gave a nod.

"Also, we need for you to make the seals for the CMS, Kakashi will take them with him as he goes back to his units." Tsunade stated.

" I have come up with something. They are basically controlled like pains puppets so I made it so that they will stop the influence of kabuto and will stop their chakra from moving. For our ninja it is like a simple paralysis seal." She stated with a sigh.

" But I need more time if I am going to try and make anything ground breaking. It would also help to know how the Zetsu and reanimation clones differ from us. Sakura if you could run some Autopsies that would be very benificial." Naruto stated.

"Of course. I will send out some ninja to capture them or if Kakashi or any other commander wants to trap some and send them our way then that would make getting the specimen much easier." Sakura stated from the mental link.

"Since I am the commander of the Sealing squad I will make sure to send some to the medical base. Do you need them alive?" Kankuro asked. "Both would do." Sakura replied and Kankuro nodded.

"You will get them at the end of this week." Kankuro stated as he glanced at Naruto and gave her a reaffirming nod.

"Well we have covered the major points. We will conference another meeting soon then for now the Intelligence base will contact you if we have any updates." A stated as Inoichi cut the connection.

Mi Yamanaka stood up slowly. "You may take your leave. " Darui dismissed the Yamanaka and she bowed and left the room.

"So you are back on the field?" Kakashi glanced at his previous and she nodded. "Yeah finally mastered Kurama's chakra, They think I will do better here in this base." She stated.

"Boost moral, and although the medical camps get attacked often and the secondary intelligence base would have you updated on all recent events. You are more deployable here. You can also help the sealing squad while they are resting and if any major problem arises we can easily send you out." Kitsuchi stated as she pushed her dark brown hair back.

"She has a point." Kakashi stated as he started walking out of the tent. " I have to go deploy my units. I'll see the rest of you around." He stated as he left.

" **Things just get more and more complicated don't they kit**?" Kurama chuckled

Naruto felt like the days weren't long enough. She was taking in the CMS and sealing unit ninja as students and although she did most of the teaching she was also learning a bit from them and their experiences in the field and different techniques they used.

Throughout this time she was able to see many of her fellow peers. Sai had been in one of kakashi's returning elite squads. She had been happy to see him and he taught her the Fuinjutsu that Danzo had taught him before the despicable old man died.

She hadn't been as close to him before but she was very glad that he was alive and well and she was sure to let him know. With the amount of casualties there were she knew that not all of her friends would come out alive or without crippling injuries. Especially those like Hinata, Choji, Sai, Tenten, Shino and Kiba, They were frontline fighters who were on the field more often than not unlike those that had to stay in the bases and run everything from behind the scenes like Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura.

At times she found herself thinking about her kids who were back with the toads.

She was currently in her tent fixing the seals that she had created for the sealing squad and the instructions on how to make them. A new squad would be coming back and she would hand them the seal so they could fight better against the army of Zetsu.

"Naruto-sama! There is some urgent news back in the commanders tent they asked me to come get you." One of the Shinobi called out. " Do you think the masked man is finally making a move? " She asked kurama who was in her seal and checking the perimeter for any Zetsu just in case.

" **Possibly, This entire game the man hasn't made a move to capture you and you have to wonder what the hell he has been working on."** Kurama stated with a growl.

"I'll be there in a second." She nodded as she finished the seal she was working on and sealed all of her things away. She moved quickly as she made it to the tent.

"Naruto you are finally here." Darui spoke up as he saw her walk in. " What's the situation?" She asked concerned.

"We have intel that the masked man is making his way to the main battlefield. You will need to go and stop him. At this point with your Fuinjutsu and your sage mode you might be the only chance to stop him. Kakashi's main team is already engaging them. We don't know how much longer they will be able to hold them off so you are to leave immediately." Shikaku stated through the mind link the Mi Yamanaka provided.

" Hai, any other information that I will be needing? " She asked. " This might be one of our only chances to defeat him. Failure is not an option." he stated, naruto nodded. " Hai sir, I will leave immediatley." she replied.

" This is where he was spotted and this is the path we think is going to take." Darui pointed to the map. Naruto nodded and set down a few scrolls.

"This is for the sealing squad that will be coming in. I will leave a few clones in the camp as well." She stated and left the tent.

Sasuke walked through the dark corridor. He had been in one of Madara's hide outs for quite a while recovering from the fight with Danzo. since he no longer had Karin with him he had to heal the old fashion way.

He had also changed eyes with Itachi's . He had made sure he kept his own eyes as well. He wasn't going to give Madara any extra pair of eyes. He knew the man was not trust worthy and after years of working alongside of Orochimaru he had picked up a few things.

He had just killed the Zetsu clones that were guarding him. He had waited until Madara left before he left the damn cave he had been stuck in.

He grimaced as he walked outside and the bright light hit his still sensitive eyes. He knew that Madara had been up to something. Since he had been isolated he was not sure what the hell had been going on in those months. But before he did anything he would reform Taka.

Suigetsu and Juugo would still follow him, Karin was a lost cause. Konoha had probably already killed her or had her in one of their prisons. But from the damage he had seen on the village last time he had been there they probably got the information they needed and executed her due to their lack of resources to keep prisoners.

He quickly left the area and made his way to the land of Iron where his teammates were probably held prisoners.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, he moved through the Iron capital and towards the building the Kage submit had been held in. He had changed his clothes. He wore black pants with the bottom taped down and a long sleeve black shirt with a his ninja coat.

As he traveled he kept an ear out to hear any gossip of the current affairs.

"The great war hadn't made any process, I wonder how much longer we will have to wait for the damned ninja to figure their issues out." An older lady gossiped with a frown.

"They say this one is different. Our samurai joined their forces. What I don't get is if all the nations are united. Who the hell are they fighting? I haven't seen my husband in months and from what I hear no one is getting any news. Everything is being kept very confidential." The younger lady replied as she fanned herself . The older woman scoffed.

"We civilians never get told anything. For all we know some country from overseas is invading. we won't know until the war end and things get unclassified. But for kami's sake what the hell are they fighting that they need more than 80,000 soldiers. I heard they are even recruiting and training youngsters. They are even taking them to the village of their choosing and entering them in their mind washing academies. " The old woman whispered.

"Some of the more unfortunate children have taken the bait and have been taken from neighboring towns. I've never seen something like this happen before." The old woman whispered, But Sasuke made sure he wasn't seen as he listened into the conversation.

"Hmph, Those ninja Villages are using this whole war to boost their numbers then. Offering orphans in their country asylum in their shinobi capital and training them to replace their falling soldiers. Sneaky Shinobi bastards." The Younger woman sneered. "But anyways. I should head home. My son is coming home soon and I have to get dinner started. I'll see you around Kiro-san." The young woman sighed and the old woman nodded.

"I'll see you later then." She sighed and waved the young woman off. Sasuke quietly moved past them.

He had to find what the hell was going on. He sped forward and picked up the pace to get his team back.  
_

Sasuke moved silently though the building, He hadn't been here since he had attacked the Kage in the Five Kage Submit nearly a year ago. Unlike the last time he noticed that there were barely any guards stationed and the ones that were there were much younger and seemed to still be in training.

He carefully avoided the guards and snuck where they kept the prisoners. Some of the prisoners noticed him and were begging for him to let them out. He ignored them and continued to search for his missing teammates.

"Well, I thought you two would have broken out by now." He smirked as he saw Juugo and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke?! You asshole it took you long enough." Suigetsu growled out.

"It wasn't easy fighting Five Kage you know. But with the war going on the man power here is laughable." He stated as he unlocked the cell door. With a spike of chakra he channeled chakra into his blade and used it to cut the handcuffs off of them.

"War? So then there is a war going on?" Juugo asks as he cocked a brow. Sasuke gave ashort nod. "There is, At the moment we will not get involved but we do have to find out what the hell is going on." He stated as he glanced at them.

" All Five nations and minor nations are allied, What the hell are they fighting and if we should get involved. We will go and find out, I have a bad feeling that whatever Madara is doing is causing a stir. I hadn't thought much about it at first but how is he holding off 80,000 Highly training ninja." Sasuke stated as he walked out of the cell knowing they would follow him.

"Honestly, This is more trouble than it's worth." Suigetsu groaned as he followed behind Sasuke.

Naruto moved through the land of lighting fast she was to heading toward the Land of Hotspring, Madara had been spotted down there. She was the only one that hadn't been deployed. Killer B Had already participated in a few major fights in the southern Lightining country and he was currently returnining to camp from fighting the reanimated corpse of his predecessor Blue B.

She had been anxious, Yes she had already started to contribute with her shadow clones, seals and even her presence 'boosted moral' But it was finally time for her to be field tested .

They had kept her cooped up in the camp so that her shadow clones could remain active. With her presence in each camp the Shinobi were easing up. Paranoia of having your throat slit by a Zetsu clone that snuck in had lowered. Ninja were bettered rested and not only that but there was more teamwork and collaboration between the Shinobi which led to less failed missions.

There was still some losses. Some divisions had been destroyed or nearly destroyed. New teams created and integrated after major battles or Lost battles.

Ninja seemed to move up in rank and there was even some 'Fresh meat' Mei had field tested some ninja and sent them out to the front lines. And any ninja with major injuries were sent back home or stationed in other shinobi villages if there was a lack of personnel.

Also due to the new outpost placed near the valley of end more supplies were arriving to the camps, so ninja were also better equipped. A few smaller resting bases were also set up but at the moment the major one still remained.

Naruto was moving forward when suddenly a blast hit her from the side and sent her side ways. Her body collided with a few trees and she fell to the ground. She felt her head spin and her ears ring as she recovered from the blast.

" **Get it together, There are enemy near by. A new battlefield must've opened up.** " Kurama snarled as she got up shakily. As she looked up she noticed a few massive summons and what looked to be Allied shinobi being blasted back with an attack.

"I thought this region was clear." She muttered as she got up and began to try and get a closer look.

"Squad delta A Close off the escape! San formation!" She heard someone yell as they attacked what seemed to be a reanimated shinobi. Her eyes widened as she noticed the enemy. "No way. But how? Konan took his body." She muttered to herself as she was infront of Nagato Uzumaki, the previous leader of the Akatsuki.

Before Kurama could respond she felt like she was being watched at that something was approaching. She ducked immediately and tried to sweep her opponent off his feet. When she turned she was saw who had nearly decapitated her.

She leaped back to gain some room as he pursued her. **" Our fucking luck, Pain and Itachi Fucking Uchiha, while on our way to fight Madara Uchiha. Maybe we should have stayed in the fucking camp.** " Kurama sneered as he heightened her senses so she could better predict his movements and dodge.

" Dammit all to hell, why did it have to be you two." Naruto grumbled as she blocked a few more attacks. Itachi said nothing as his eyes bled red into the three sharingan tomoe pattern.

"Well we meet again." Itachi spoke in a calm collected voice as he threw a few shuriken at her which she used her kunai to deflect.

She didn't say anything as she quickly closed the distance and tried to do a frontal attack. she already had a clone prepared with a kimiwari just in case the older Uchiha sent something too deadly.

"How long has it been since we last fought?" He asked her and she glared at him. " Not long enough believe me when I say that." She hissed out as she dodged his blade.

"Why have we been reanimated, I would have thought that they would have let us be if we were dead." Itachi stated as he tried to slit her throat and she was barely able to dodge that fatal blow.

"The Fourth great ninja war. Madara vs every ninja and samurai nation." She responded as she kicked him in the chest and pulled out a scroll and ink brush.

"I see, and do you know who summoned us? " He asked as he jumped back.

"Kabuto, Orochimaru's little henchman. " She hissed out.

"What about my brother? Is he on Madara's side?" He asked and she snorted. "No one has seen Sasuke since he attacked the Five Kage Submit, Cut the Raikage's arm off and became an international criminal." She replied as she sent a few Air bullets at Itachi which he easily avoided.

"I see." He frowned at that. " But tell me Itachi, Is it true that the Third Hokage ordered the extermination of the Uchiha clan? " She asked abruptly, She could tell she startled the older Uchiha.

"Does Sasuke Know?" Itachi asked as he didn't deny the event and Naruto felt a cold feeling settle in her chest. Her Village, her Jiji ordered an entire clan to be killed. Her children were from that same clan and all because they feared their eyes. Would Her children be discriminated for the Uchiha roots? The entire 4th great war was started because an Uchiha became to greedy and wants to place the fucking world in a giant Genjutsu.

"He succeeded in killing the Kage that had been in office at the time that is for sure. Shimura Danzo." She replied. With what itachi revealed it proved that he was a double agent of Konoha, Well at least when he had been alive.

She tried to push thought back, It wasn't time to start worrying about the future when the reanimation of Itachi was attacking her and Nagato was a few meters away fighting with other ninja as well.

" I see, then I must make my move." Itachi stated as his eyes began to morph. She could feel Kurama closing the seal tightly making her stomach cramp as the chakra was cut off momentarily.

The familiar pattern of Itachi's Mangekyo came to view and Naruto felt something in her throat.

She couldn't breath, her hands went to her neck as she felt something trying to come out of her. Her eyes watered as her mouth open. She could feel something rough coming out and tried to cough it out but she was choking . She looked down and her eyes widened in horror as a black beak started to come out of her mouth. She froze, she didn't know what to do as she watched the head of a crow come out of her mouth. The bird Squawked and itachi stumbled back. His eyes bleeding a bit as he held onto a tree for support.

"Useful." He muttered as he held out his hand for the bird to come to him. Naruto gulped in air and then leaned forward to empty the contents of her stomach there was stomach acid, food and long black feathers spilling out of her mouth.

"The Crow, I placed a powerful genjustu on it and was able to break free from Kabuto's control."

"I'll deal with Nagato. I will also stop the reanimation jutsu, I just ask for one thing from you Uzumaki Naruto. If you have a chance, Please, tell my brother. About... His family... I am not sure if you have told him, And my little brother might be a bit damaged. But please give him a chance to redeem himself." Itachi looked at her.

 **"No way in hell you are letting that Uchiha Bastard near our Aki,Ryuu or little Hiroyuki!"** Kurama roared in anger.

"He might be too far gone, And in terms of the war. I don't know what side he is on. But, If he proves to me that he won't try to hurt them, I will let them meet. The whole thing between me and him. I don't think it would work." Naruto smiled sadly. "He had another child with a girl named Karin. She did not want the child and gave him away. Luckily I have taken him in and will be raising little Hiroyuki with his half siblings Aki and Ryuu." Naruto was honest to the Uchiha. After what had been revealed he wasn't a heartless bastard and maybe he had been a pacifist like people recalled him to be before the massacre.

Itachi frowned, "I see, I won't ask for much. Just let him meet his children and have a connection with them if he seeks it. I wouldn't want my Niece and Nephews to be hurt in any way form or fashion. And I hope that the tragic past of the Uchiha does not proceed them. I hope they have better luck than my family." He stated as he looked towards the fighting.

"Tell the Ninja to back away. I'll deal with Nagato. I'll let them seal him away."He rushed forward Naruto falling behind.

As the approached the battlefield Naruto was able to save one of the ninja from being stabbed through the stomach with a rod. " Fall Back!" She ordered as Itachi kicked Nagato in the head forcing him back.

" I managed to get Itachi Uchiha out of Kabuto's control. He is on our side. Sealing Squad follow me. I'll assist with the sealing." She yelled.

She grabbed the injured ninja and pulled him back to where the combat medic healed his wound. " But wasn't he part of the Akatsuki?" One of the Jonin asked and Naruto grimaced.

"He was a Konoha Double agent in the Akatsuki. But anything else is classified." She responded as they watched the to reanimations battle. They were starting to level a bit of forest as they fought.

The ninja looked at her incredulously, But she ignored them as she pulled out her brush and a scroll. She pricked her finger at the top of the pin and let the blood seep into the hollow area in the brush so that she could use it for sealing.

Itachi was wearing Nagato down quickly and he glanced at Naruto to let her know when to attack.

As she saw the opening that itachi gave her she jumped in behind him. With a few flickeres she drew the seal she had created for the reanimated corpses. " Uzumaki Style: Deadman's Seal!" she yelled as she charged it with chakra.

Blood like tendrils wrapped around Nagato the place where the seal had been created burned into the Edo Tensei corpse and began locking the dead body in place. He eyes were covered and it he was covered in ink and blood. It turned into what looked like a ruby and black coffin and Naruto took a step back.

" Get this to the you know where." She ordered and the sealing squad nodded and sealed the Reanimated corpse coffin into a scroll.

" Good luck ." She mumbled as she looked at itachi. He gave a quick nod and jumped back leaving in a shunshin. She quickly held her hand out stopping them from pursuing.

"He is going to go after Kabuto. Hopefully that will stop the reanimations." She stated as she sighed.

"Get that scroll to camp. That man, I was barely able to kill him when he was alive and you are lucky to have survived despite the massive casualties this unit had." She looked around at the littered bodies of the older ninja around them.

" Who are you?" one of the younger Ninja asked her as they eyed her wearily. She glanced at him, "Does this guy look familiar?" She asked Kurama. **"Never felt his signature before**." He shrugged

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin, Seal Master that overseas all of your divisions seals. Add that to your report. The Kage will know me, Since I only take orders from them and the Division commanders." She stated looking at the young ninja with a firm look which quickly shut him up.

"I apologize for my Chunin's rudeness, Uzumaki San. He and the rest of this team have recently arrived from the Homefront. We were doing so patrol work since they are just now adapting the allied shinobi force." The Jonin bowed, Naruto grimaced as she looked at them. They were around 14 to 15 years old and they looked like hell, they were covered in blood patches and dirt.

" You are a Konoha Jonin, I'm sure you recognized the eyes." She growled out with a frown that he would let such an inexperienced group approach Nagato.

"They rushed forward. Their inexperience made them think this was a easy target. The ones that initiated it... well. They didn't all survive." He responded.

She looked around and noticed the dead bodies of some of their comrades. "At ease. Although they should learn who the commanders are and quick. We can't have them questioning orders. Luckily they somewhat man they just faced was able to kill Jiraiya , one of the legendary sannin and sage in Sage mode, Against fresh Chunin this should have been a one way Massacre." She responded watching them as their eyes widened.

"You are very lucky to be alive and that he tried to hold back. That man also leveled all of konoha with one jutsu. You will not get a warning like this again. This isn't a simple C rank where you Jonin sensei can coddle you if things get rough. You are here because the more experienced group before you has died and we need replacements. Listen to your leaders, they have been briefed and know who the bigger threats are and what to avoid. If they are still alive this far into the war that means that they know what the hell they are doing. "

"You guys haven't been to the resting camp yet nor any of the other ones, I would have already met you If you had. If you think that the limited information we have allowed to return to the homefront and civilians has much base in truth. You are in for a rude awakening."

" Anyways. Head back and get them medical treatment." She made the shadow clone handsigns and her clones began gathering the dead bodies and sealing them away. "Take this with you as well." She handed the Jonin the scroll. He gave quick thanks and watched them leave.

The chunin did glance back a couple of times as they were leaving .

" **Scared them straight,huh**?" Kurama asked from within the seal.

"They were probably being reckless, the jonin was from Konoha he knew who the hell they were fighting when they saw the rinnegan. The fresh chunin were from other villages, they probably saw Nagato was a crippled reanimated corpse and thought they would be some great heros to defeat them. Left more than half of them dead with that stunt. Fucking idiots." She growled out as she shook her head and sped off .

 **ANNND CUT I know I haven't updated and sorry about that but I have WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **I know I posted the chapter earlier, sorry about that. My baby sister clicked publish on my touchscreen laptop before it was ready.**

 **Itachi and Sasuke gunna meet soon and then Naruto finna fight obito. The story is progressing some.**

 **The story is sorta progressing but writing itself. I am getting through it though!**

 **readers get 2 chapters since I have been holding back the last chapters update.**

 **Anyway comment what your fave part was.**

 **ROSYMALIK**


	26. Raging Fire

I have art posted on my image pages for those that want to see art

Third person POV:

Sasuke moved through what seems to be scorched fields. He guessed that this isqqq where there had been some battles.

He surveyed the area and sped forward. "Their camp should be near by. We might join the group against the Akatsuki. I have no need to follow a mad man." He grumbled as he sped forward.

As he was moving through the Giant Hashirama trees when he saw a figure move past him. His heart nearly stopped as he came to a halt. His eyes bled red as he turned to see the figure moving away in the trees. He didn't say anything as he sped behind the figure.

Sasuke could feel his heart beating in his chest. His breath was hitching as he quickly tried to catch up to the figure that had ran past him.

He pushed chakra to his muscles to catch up to him, and he was able to see him. Itachi, moving through the trees. "Itachi!" His voice felt hoarse as he yelled out his dead brothers name. The man slightly glanced back, his face was deadly pale and there were visible cracks on his face.

Sasuke felt anger swell in the pit of his stomach. Someone had defiled his brothers grave and brought him back as an edo tensei.

"Itachi!" He called out again trying to reach him, but Itachi sped. "Dammit! Why are you running away!" Sasuke felt tears of frustration in his eyes. It was like he was never able to catch up to him. Even in death.

Itachi suddenly halted and slowly turned around. "I am not running away. I just have something I have to do." He stated, his voice emotionless.

Sasuke finally reached him but his mouth went dry, what was he going to tell him? Here was the man that slaughtered his whole family, but had been his only family left.

The man he killed in cold blood. His chest ached, his mind ached and he so many questions but it felt like he had no time to ask them.

"Big brother." Sasuke spoke up his voice slightly cracking and Itachi visibly flinched. "So you know." Itachi slowly looked back and it broke Sasuke. This was his brother, the one he loved so deeply. How had he brought himself to kill him. His own flesh and blood?

"Why, Why Itachi. Why didn't you tell me, or take me with you. I wouldn't have blamed you if I had known." Sasuke croaked out as fresh tears mixed with blood ran down his cheeks.

"It's not the time-" "Not the time? Itachi you're dead. You have no time. And I did that to you, I killed you." His voice broke more and Itachi tried not to look back.

"I have to stop the caster of this technique, there is a war going on and I have to stop it. " Itachi stated firmly. "Itachi, I'm sorry. For... for killing you." Sasuke paid no mind to what Itachi said, he was guilt ridden seeing his dead brother.

"Foolish little brother, I was already... already terminally ill. I decided to die by your hand. " Itachi turned to Sasuke with a sad smile. That broke Sasuke, there was just something so wrong about seeing Itachi with deep cracks across his face signaling that he was dead.

He followed his older brother. Whatever it was that his brother wanted to do Sasuke wanted to help him.

It was odd to him, how much had changed since his brothers death.

He did not even know what he wanted.

Sure he had loved Naruto, but now he wanted nothing to do with the village that had drove his family to their early death.

He had killed danzo and although that gave him some satisfaction now there was nothing he really wanted.

It was like he was just drifting around and living pointlessly.

"There is a war?" Sasuke asked as they sped through the trees.

"Yes, the one that calls himself Madara wants to take the nine and eight tailed beast for his plans."

"All of the nations have gathered to fight Madara's army. Kabuto has also joined madara's side."Itachi stated as he moved through the trees.

"What is he even trying to do? I mean, he has collected most of them as already?" Sasuke asked glancing over at his brother.

( I don't know why but I imagine Sasuke slightly pouting while saying this)

"I honestly don't know much about it. He never did trust me and I never trusted him. I did know that his plan was to gather the nine beast in a statue." Itachi stated as he sped through the trees.

"He didn't tell me much and we had a few disagreements so we kinda split for a while." Sasuke stated as they arrived at a cave.

"He is inside. Stay behind me, who knows what he is planning." Itachi stated as he cautiously moved forward.

"So we stop him, you know if we defeat him you'll vanish." Sasuke stated as he glanced at his older brother.

"I know this." Itachi stated and Sasuke sighed. "I wanted to apologize before that happens. I fucked up big time in alot of things, especially after I killed you and found out about what the village had done." He stated.

"I've heard, Naruto was kind enough to inform me of your misdeads. I would say I am disappointed in how you handled things, but you were given very limited options. Besides you are my little brother and no matter what I care for you." Itachi stated as he turned to Sasuke and gave him a gentle smile.

"To think that you have grown up, had a girlfriend and broke her heart. I honestly wonder where the time went. But one thing is for sure, I want you to take a step back and analysis your situation before you do anything to rash." Itachi stated as he sped forward and barely glanced back.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he followed his brother, Why did it matter if he had grown up and dated someone? He wanted to ask his brother about what had happened, what his final days had been like, he wanted to understand why Itachi let himself become a pawn for the leaf.

But he said nothing as he sped forth into the cave to fight Kabuto, It wasn't like he liked the damn white haired bastard anyway.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl as she faced the masked man head on.

There was barely anytime for her to catch her breath as she dodged an attack and let Kakashi attack from the rear.

They were having a hard time with him and he seemed to barely be taking them seriously.

With his ability to faze through things, it was hard to land any hit on him and they were forced to try and use the six second of cooldown time to land a fatal blow.

If they could kill him they would be able to end the war. Their troops had been out here for nearly three to four months and their forces had been cut down significantly.

She quickly jumped back in trying to jab him and then kick him in the face but it was like he was able to watch her movements.

Which he was, She could see the dark red sharingan on his right eye and the dark purple rinnegan on his left.

She gritted her teeth as she was forced to dodge his attacks while retreating slightly.

She had thought she had seen the last of Nagato's eyes, but fate seemed to not be looking down on her.

"Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" She hissed quietly as she tried to land a hit on him only to miss the opening Gai had made for her.

"Damnit sensei! I missed." She snapped as the man pulled away and looked down at them.

"You seem to be quiet stubborn Uzumaki." He hissed out as he lifted his hand up. She could feel her nerves fray as he built up chakra.

"Get back!" She yelled as she tried to move back as there was a loud bang. The ground shook and trembled and the gust of wind nearly made her fall back.

There was a loud ear piercing shriek and her heart sank as she saw a beast towering over them.

It looked like nothing she had ever seen, its many eyes looking around and its body looked skinny.

She had never been much of a sensor, or at least not to Karin's level but her feet trembled at the sight before her.

'That'. That's the ten tailed gedo statue. Get the hell away from it!" Kurama yelled from inside the seal and she quickly relayed the information to Gai and Kakashi.

They tried to move back when there were another loud rawr.

Her skin felt clammy as she saw that Madara had summoned the other captured beast.

'Kit I can't make any connection with them. They must be under the sharingan's influence. You will have to fight them or free them somehow.' Kurama called out and she huffed.

"Either way Kurama, I'll have to do something or we are as good as dead." She grimaced out as she tried to settle her nerves as she looked at all of the beast.

'I'll be right with you, at every step kit.So go ahead and use my chakra!' Kurama let out a burst of chakra as Naruto was shot forward and once again began fighting.

Sasuke hissed as Kabuto slithered through the cave. To think he had become a sage.

He should have killed the slimy bastard when he had a chance.

He stood back to back with itachi.

"Sasuke, buy me some time, I have a technique I can use." Itachi stated as he looked around.

Sasuke nodded and grunted slightly, he was sure he could trust his older brother to get them through the situation and fail safes Kabuto had prepared.

"You're eyes are useless against me, and killing me will not relelease the reanimation." He chuckled as he moved through the cave.

He was monitoring the Uchiha and making sure they would not be able to sneak up behind him.

Sasuke was quick to move through cave and attack, Kabuto was still before he suddenly sprung to action and dodged the katana that was trying to slice his head off.

He chuckled as he skillfully evaded the blade.

Sasuke could not help but frown as his strikes were not reaching him.

"Too slow? Huh" Kabuto smirked as he darted forward nearly beheading him with his chakra scaples.

In return Sasuke sneered as he dodged his hands Kabuto grinned wider as Sasuke retreated and hid behind the colums.

Kabuto smirked as he concetrated on finding out what Sasuke's next attack would be.

He felt his presence approaching and stayed still for a moment before moving out of the way of Sasuke's blade.

He chuckled . " Too Slow, Huh?" He asked and Sasuke glared at him as he darted forward with Chakra scapels nearly beheading Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered as Kabuto continued to attack him. Kabuto grinned as he noticed Sasuke backing away and retreating.

Since he was not using his eyes he had to search for his presence.

He was quiet and came to a standstill again.

He waited quietly as Sasuke went to attack him again. Kabuto grinned as he dodged and grinned at Sasuke once more. "Too slow, huh?" He asked as he went and attacked with his chakra scapels.

As he continued to attack he felt something odd, It was like a deja vu. Why was he attacking from the same area? Why was he repeating himself?

Something was nagging at Kabuto that something was wrong but he could not figure out what.

It was like Sasuke was attacking the same and no matter how hard he tried he would defend and attack the same way as well.

'What is this? Genjutsu? but that is impossible I never looked into their sharingan.' Kabuto thought to himself as he went to attack Sasuke.

"You were under my illusion this entire time, There was nothing you could do to stop it." Itachi's voice rang out as Sasuke attacked. Chills ran Kabuto's spin and he felt his breathing become heavier.

"Under his illusion he was already at Itachi's mercy and he would never know if he even got much of a chance to fight.

"Do you think it will hold?" Sasuke asked as he sheathed his sword.

"He will continue to relive the moment, Until he either changes or dies." Itachi stated as he looked at the white haired man. Kabuto's eyes were an almost yellow color. His skin was sikly pale and lifeless, he had scales over his body and horns pertruded on his forehead.

Sasuke nodded and looked at itachi. "Then is this goodbye?" He asked, Inside he hoped that Itachi would stay a bit longer. Itachi looked at is brother and sighed. "Sasuke, I am long dead. But my one wish, ever since you were very little was for you to grow up and never have to learn the horrors of war, to keep you safe from everything and anything." He stated as he looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"It seems that in that aspect I was not able to fullfill my wish. But what I do want if for you to grow older, become strong. Have a family and recover from all the pain I have caused you. I wish for nothing more than your happiness, to live the life I was never able to live. To find love and to find peace within yourself and heal from the pain I have caused you." Itachi stated as he madea few handsigns and kabuto began to slowly move to release the Reanimation jutsu.

"If you are really looking for the answer to what I wish for you then that is it. I wish for your happiness my little brother, And just know that no matter what you did or have done and what you will and will not do. That I will always love you." Itachi smiled as his face was slightly glowing as the jutsu was finally being released. He reached forward to poke his forehead but hesitated.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, there won't be a next time." He stated as he leaned forward and engulfed Sasuke in a hug.

Sasuke was still for a moment before wrapping his arms around his brother and hugging him tightly. 'This is the last time, the last time I will ever see him, Hear his voice.' Sasuke thought to himself as he hugged his brother tightly. His Sharingan was spinning widely as he made sure to forever immortalize the memory within himself.

'My Happiness?' Sasuke thought to himself as he replayed his brother's words in his head.

He could feel Itachi's body disintegrate for those last few seconds as his soul was released from the jutsu.

And as he stood there he realized that he didn't know what would make him happy. He had been in the dark for so long now that he had lost sight of himself.

He looked up as he saw the body of the person sacrified for the jutsu.

He wondered that after all he had done. What would even make him happy again?

It had taken nearly everything to be able to take down the tailed beasts. Naruto could feel her body ache as they were running to the next battlefield.

She was eating a granola bar as she ran. There had been a second Madara appearance.

Madara number one had turned out to be a man named Obito, She could not shake off the feeling of thinking how bad this was.

Kakashi looked completely shaken up and was dead silent as they moved to the next battle.

Even Gai looked a bit taken back. Kurama had stated that the name had sounded familiar and to give a moment to try and remember where he had heard it from.

'I am sure your mother knew him, But I am trying to remember from where.' Kurama stated as he was building up chakra knowing that they would have to be ready for the next battle.

She even released most clones in order to make sure she was ready for the next battle.

That was when her clone disappeared from the other battlefield. She stumbled as she received the memories,

"What's the matter young Naruto?" Gai asked as he looked at her. "That... That was a one-sided massacre." She stammered out.

She could feel the fear that her clone had felt as the Madara Uchiha used a giant humanoid to slaughter their army and how he fought the alliance with such ease all by himself.

"Massacre?" Kakashi asked as he came to a stop beside her. "The real Madara, He is a... He's a monster." She stated as her eyes glazed over as she sorted through the memories.

It almost made her want to turn around an get away as fast as possible. 'there is no quitting, you will have to face him.' kurama stated and she slowly nodded.

"There is no time to waver now. We have to stop him," she stated noticing how they were looking at her a bit oddly.

"From what I gathered he can use his eyes like Sasuke and Obito, Maybe even better. The alliance has barely been able to hold him back, To be honest, he isn't even trying to fight them. The Five Kage are currently battling him. He was able to... He was able to summon two meteorites. Massive ones, Large enough to kill the entire battalions that were there." She stated as they moved forward.

"As much as I would like to rest for a moment we have to get there as soon as possible." She added as she sped forward.

Before she could make it to the next battlefield they had been instructed to take the back up from the gutter.

As the three of them arrived there was already a battalion waiting for them there.

From the sheer amount of ninja, she could tell that there were a few couple thousand ninjas ready to go into the next battle.

She had also been told that the homefront had sent another batch of new genin to help with the war effort. Kakashi and Gai would help lead the forward but she would be in charge of them as a designated Jonin leader.

"Silence!" She called out as her voice was enhanced by chakra. The massive crowd of ninja seemed to quiet down.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The three of us will be your leaders. Anyone from sealing and CMS and sealing corps will be with Kakashi Hatake, Jonin of Konoha. Anyone from the close and mid-range combat units, Please be aware that Might Gai, Jonin of Konoha will be leading you forward." She gestured toward them as the crowd quieted down.

"Temari, Jonin of Suna. Will lead all those who have long distant abilities. I will be the main leader of the genin of the homefront. Meaning it is my job to lead you forward. Due to the setting of the battle, I will be the one making the openings for you to enter and then retreat." She stated as she spoke sternly.

Her job had been simple in this aspect. She had to make sure that the Genin had an opening to get the injured out of the battlefield. The Field medics were not able to do much and bodies had already stated to pile up.

"This battle we are going to is probably going to decide how soon the war ends. Jonin, Chunin your job is to be the back up of the kage. They are the ones currently fighting. Genin your main duty is to get the injured out and to the medical camps." she stated loudly as she looked at all of the ninja.

"This enemy, that we are going to be facing is like you have never seen. I wish I could say it was like fighting the Zetsu or even the normal reanimation. So stay alert. Be aware that we are backing up the Kage and that we are only facing off one enemy. And advice from someone who has already been on the battlefield to the fresh genin that have just arrived, do not engage the enemy by yourselves we have had enough casualties of seasoned ninja, we don't need you dying a pointless death. " She stated as she turned away.

"Follow Gai, Temari, and Kakashi. They will be leading you forward I will go on ahead. I am needed on the battlefield."

She began building up her chakra and then dashed forward leaving everyone behind as she sped off to the battlefield.

As she ran through what seemed to be the dessert she was disgusted at the number of dead bodies scattered through the field, the stench of death and blood seemed to make her stomach turn.

She kept going forward gritting her teeth as she noticed she was once again approaching the battlefield.

It was already turning night time and she could see some of the ninja.

"Where are the leaders?" She asked one of them, They whimpered and pointed forward. "The kage are that way, but there is a giant tree sprouting over there." The man coughed out and Naruto could feel her skin become clammy at that.

She hurried forward and into the battle.

When she arrived she went to try and join them in battle. Garra had been quick to order her to try and fight Obito. She had gritted her teeth and tried to argue back but he had reassured her that if the tree was allowed to bloom who knows what would happen.

She was quick to try and attack but Obito made sure to get in her way and try to prevent the Tsukuyomi from being completed.

Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru.

"As mentioned the only place to really do this would be in Konoha. Uzushiogakure is nothing but ashes so the masked temple is the only place we can get my arms and reanimate the Hokage." Orochimaru stated as they spend forward.

Jugo and Suigetsu had found Sasuke and had been shocked when he had been able to bring Orochimaru back from the dead.

"With the zetsu, you captured we can use them as sacrifices for the Jutsu." He added as they arrived in Konoha.

They easily avoided the Genin patrols and made their way into the village.

Sasuke was surprised to see how much had been rebuilt and how different it looked since the last time he had been there.

"Isn't Karin in one of their prisons? If we need a healer she would be our best bet. Suigetsu go and find her." Orochimaru ordered reluctantly he followed his orders.

But before he could head off they heard loud angry yelling.

"You bastard!"

Sasuke had been barely able to dodge as Karin tried to strike him down. "You tried to kill me you fucking asshole!" She sneered as she was quickly attacking Sasuke, seeming to try and land a fatal blow.

"Well, well it seems like you are really upset with him Karin." Orochimaru chuckled making her hesitate slightly and disengage.

"Upset doesn't begin to describe what I feel towards that bastard. Hate would bee a more suitable word." she sneered as she landed beside Orochimaru.

"Well he did manage to kill me and you don't see me actively trying to kill him." Orochimaru stated and she chuckled.

"If that was the only thing I wouldn't hate him this much. He left m- forget it. Naruto-sama would prefer I kept it to myself." She glared at him with vivid hatred.

"Well lucky for you we are about to reanimate the hokage and we might go forward and join the war efforts. Rumor has it that Naruto is fighting out there." Orochimaru stated and she nodded.

"If she is out there fighting, then you can count me in. She needs to make it home. Hiroyuki and the others are waiting for her. I will protect her and make sure she can keep her end of the bargain." She nodded and crossed her arms.

"So just know I am not actively trying to kill you because I want to make sure I am able to back her up." She stated as she glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell did you do that caused her to act like this." Suigetsu shivered as he stepped away from Karin.

"That will be fine, and if you want once this is all over with you can take refuge under my care again." Orochimaru stated and she nodded.

"Now onward to the Uzumaki temple."

As they arrived at the temple they were taken back at the bad condition of it. "Are you sure this is the place?" Suigetsu asked as he looked around at the building.

"Yes, I had planned on getting my arms back before but now I am needing as much of my soul as I can get."He stated as he moved forward.

They walked through the broken-down temple until they made it to the room of masks.

"Uzumaki huh? I wonder if Naruto was aware that this place existed." Karin grumbled as she looked around.

"Who knows and who cares this place is hella creepy." Suigetsu stated making Karin snort in annoyance.

"Here we are, the masks." Orochimaru looked over the masks and picked one out.

"Stand back. Also, Karin, I will be needing some of your blood." Orochimaru held out a kunai.

Karin looked taken back as she grabbed the kunai and cut her hand letting the blood fall on his open palm.

"Uzumaki masks require Uzumaki blood to work." He answered as he smeared the blood coated hand over the mask and ordered everyone to step back.

He moved in what seemed to be an integrate shrine dance. They watched in awe as the shinigami came into view.

Orochimaru looked as if he was a puppet on strings and almost as if forceful he slashed his stomach open.

"Quick bring the Zetsu!" He hissed and they brought them out.

With a few handsigns, he was able to start the reanimation of the Hokage and seemed to merge with his soul and take over a Zetsu body.

They watched in fascination as he did this.

"What is going on, are we being reanimated again." Tobimaru was the first to speak up.

"Orochimaru you fiend." Hiruzen hissed as he was being reanimated.

"Now calm down, I am not reanimating you for my own purpose, Sasuke-kun just has a few questions for you and I found it prudent to use revive you so you can assist us in the war efforts." Orochimaru stated.

"We are not fighting in your sick and twisted war." Hiruzen hissed as he got in a battle stance.

"You are very mistaken sensei. I have nothing to do with the war this time around. I have been dead for a while myself. I was revived earlier today. But it seems that the Akatsuki decided to wage war against all of the shinobi nations. This isn't ninja vs ninja. More like Ninja vs artificial humans and reanimated people." Orochimaru grinned.

"If I may I ask who are all of you?" Hashirama spoke up and Tobimaru grunted.

"I am Orochimaru, One of the three Legendary Sanin and Nukenin of Konoha. We met last time I reanimated you to kill Hiruzen and invaded the leaf." Orochimaru stated and at that Tobimaru looked ready to kill him.

"Sensei I am sure you remember Sasuke. It's been a few years but he looks fairly the same in some aspects. He was my student but unfortunately, he decided to kill me after studying under my tutelage. Currently considered a Nukenin as well. Then we have Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo my subordinates." Orochimaru finished off.

"And what about you?" Hashirama asked and Minato pointed at himself. "Me? Oh, I am the fourth Hokage." He turned around and pointed to his robe.

"Really?! And hows the Village?!" He asked excitedly. "I wish I could tell you but I died a while ago, I assume Hiruzen took the hat again after my death." Minato stated sheepishly. Hashirama nodded in acknowledgment.

"Anyway, you said Sasuke. As in Uchiha Sasuke? Mikoto and Fugaku's son right?" Minato asked as he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked taken back. "Yeah, I am that Sasuke." He responded.

Minato's chakra and demeanor changed as he glared at him. "I figured." He snarled as he moved too quickly for Sasuke to counter.

Sasuke didn't even have time to dodge as he was struck by the fourth Hokage.

"So that means you are the good for nothing bastard that broke my little Naru-chans heart!"He snarled angrily with tears in his eyes. His gaze was dark and cold as he wiped away the tears and glared down at Sasuke. It almost looked like he had a calculated look to him, Like a deadly predator looking down at his prey.

"To leave her all alone after everything you did. You didn't even bother to take responsibility for your actions!" He snapped as he glared at the Uchiha.

"My daughter told me everything, You slimy bastard. She even told me that after you not only deserted the village, She tried to get you back but you stabbed her in the chest with a Chidori. I have no words for the likes of you." He snarled and Karin laughed.

"Seems like reviving her father wasn't the best idea huh?" Karin smirked as Sasuke was pulling himself off the wall only to be kicked in the face by the fourth hokage.

"I have been rolling in my grave since I found out what you did to my daughter! She was only fifteen you damn bastard!" Minato kicked him repeatedly as he said this.

"What did he do?" Hirzuen was taken back at the actions of the fourth.

"This good for nothing bastard seduced my innocent little daughter and never took responsibility for his actions. He even attempted to kill her afterward!" Minato snapped and Hiruzen was quiet for a moment.

"You did that to little Naru-chan? She was like my own granddaughter! She wouldn't have known I never gave her the talk! So you took advantage of her? Huh?"Hiruzen was nearly red in the face with anger as he went to beat up Sasuke for harming Naruto.

Everyone else watched in amusement as two Hokage were ranting about taking responsibility and giving Sasuke a beat down.

Naruto was fighting with everything she had. It was hard to keep Obito at bay.

Not only that she was trying to cut down the tree before it did any real damage. Shinobi were backing her up throwing combined jutsu that seemed to always be deflected or fall short and the tree remained standing high and tall. the flower at the top seemed to be slowly sprouting and she could almost feel the seconds pass by.

Kurama was trying to offer advice and was even tempted to come out of the seal and deal with the tree personally. Naruto was quick to stop him. If he did that then he could be captured by Obito's Sharingan.

"Naruto. If I can get close to him I can take him into my space-time dimension and fight him there." Kakashi stated as he landed beside him.

"But how will you ever get out?" She asks him in shock and Kakashi clenched his hands.

"He is able to slip through objects because he sends that part of his body the other dimension. Our eyes share the same dimension. Because he was my teammate, the one that was thought to have died and had given me his eye." Kakashi stated making Naruto stiffen fora moment.

'Now I remember, he was Kakashi's teammate, student of that nancy-boy Minato who kushina ended up marrying. I remember him now. That damn brat, your mother and father practically adopted him after his grandmother passed away. To think he repaid them by killing them and leaving their newborn daughter an orphan. That's fucked up.' Kurama hissed as I had to dodge a few attacks.

"Naruto! Duck!" She was quick to duck down as a stream of green blue and pink came to view. Sakura destroyed the incoming wood-style attack as she landed.

"Baka, Don't get distracted!"She stated as she stood up wiping her hands at the destruction she made.

"Sakura-sama!" The same girl from before landed beside her.

"Stand back and act as a healer. I will be joining Naruto in the front lines. Stay out of the blasting range. I don't want to find you injured." Sakura ordered loudly and the Medic nodded.

"Of courses Sakura-sama!" She hurried back to a bit further from the front lines.

"Come here, while Kakashi and the other ninja start a counter-attack I will heal you. In order to defeat them, we will need you in the best shape as possible." Sakura stated as Naruto kneeled down in front of her.

"Of course."Naruto let out a shaky breath and grunted as Naruto healed her.

Her body hurt from the non-stop fighting. She had been going from battlefield to battlefield and she doubted that she would be able to get some rest anytime soon.

She had just released her sage mode and was smiling slightly, she felt her father's chakra approaching and was slightly excited to see him.

"Hopefully back up is coming soon." She stated and Sakura nodded. "Good, also I will see if I can stimulate sleep for a moment. It will be like tricking your body into thinking it is well-rested. Take a solider pill though. Otherwise, you will not last." She stated as she pumped chakra through naruto.

Naruto nodded and looked forward studying the tides of the battle and slightly grimacing. That was before there was a flash of Yellow before them.

"I hope we are not too late." The man who just appeared in front of them stated.

"Huh, Who are you?" Sakura was baffled at the man's appearance. Her eyes widened as she read his jacket that clearly stated Fourth Hokage.

The man turned and her heart nearly stopped as she realized he was the fourth Hokage, pictures and the carvings that she had seen all her life helped jog her memory.

"The Fourth Hokage. I am on your side and have come here to help you fight. The other Kage will be here shortly. There is more back up as well. I am sure you can already tell who, right Naruto?" Minato stated and Naruto nodded.

"I felt you coming our way Dad." She grinned.

"The Fourth has arrived!" " We might be able to win this!" "The Hokage are going to fight with us!" "We aren't doomed!"

Naruto smiled as she noticed thatmorale was rising.

"Let's go!" She stood up and adjusted her headband.

With effort they had managed to cut through the great tree and at that point, the ninja that were present could not help but feel a bit of pride as they were finally taking the upper hand.

That is until the tree started transforming. The mass of it was larger than even the Biju. It's massive rinnesharingan loomed over them and caused a wave of fear.

The way it's massive body moved as it let out a screech seemed to stop nearly all of them in their tracks.

"I have told you, have I not? that fighting is futile, you will lose." Obito stated as he landed on the top of the massive beast.

'Kit at this point both bee and you will have to use us for battle. I'll leave a wisp of me in here to keep the cloak up. But we have to fight that thing now.'

"Yeah, fight that thing." she grumbled as she stared at the massive beast with wide eyes.

I think this is a good stopping point, as you can tell I skipped through a lot and there might be 2 -3 more chapters for this book left. I can't believe I started writing this book in 2016. My senior year in high school and I am finally finishing it.

Thanks to everyone reading!

Follow my Instagram Yaoi_smutsmut for more art !!!!


	27. Final Stand

Third Person POV_

Naruto hissed as she stood up and prepared herself for the release of Kurama. "Bee, We will have to go all out." She yelled as she felt the massive amount of chakra leave her chakra system.

Kurama appeared behind her and snarled loudly as his eyes landed on the duo that stood on top of the juubi.

Madara grinned deviously as he saw the form of the Nine-Tails appear.

He let his eyes bleed red as he activated his mangekyo no Sharingan. He hissed in annoyance when he realized that Kurama made sure that he would not be able to see and kept his eyes closed.

With his sensing and his eyesight linked to Naruto, he would be able to move throughout the battlefield.

Naruto, on the other hand, extended her senses and bit her lower lip. Not all of the genin were out of the battlefield. She was trying to buy as much time as possible so that the more injured shinobi could be escorted out of the field.

"Dad, We have to get them away from the juubi." She yelled as she glanced over at her father who began to glow as he activated the Kyubbi coat on his end.

Minato grunted and nodded as he glared at Obito who snarled as he saw his former sensei.

"Tch. Then let's go. Kurama, Please deal with juubi we will try and get to the bastards." Sakura grunted as she fixed her gloves and glared at the Uchiha.

Soundlessly they dashed forward, countless Jutsu were thrown from behind them helping provide support against the few Zetsu that appeared. The Alliance was helping in the defense as Naruto, Minato, and Sakura went on the offense.

Soon there were giant ink constructs providing support from the air and Naruto couldn't help but smirk as she knew it was sai providing support. Team seven was well on its way to fight the battle. Only captain Yamato, Kakashi, and Sasuke were missing and the latter wasn't even that much of a teammate at the moment.

Naruto let out a war cry as she attacked the juubi and tried to get to where Obito and Madara were at but was pushed back by one of its massive limbs.

Giant wooden spikes were aimed at her and she had to skillfully dodge. That was until the earth shook from one of Sakura's punches and the Juubi was thrown out of balance. But the small slip was not enough to give them the upper hand.

The juubi roared as Kurama and Gyuki went on the offensive against the Juubi.

She could hear the massive explosions as the massive beasts fought. She was thrown back from the shockwaves of a tailed beast bomb that came from the juubi and she glanced to see where the bomb was thrown to.

Her skin crawled as she felt herself lose connection with the primary base of intelligence. She could feel panic swell in the pit of her stomach as she steadied herself. Her ears were ringing as she had to dodge a few more wooden spikes.

She was pulled back and Sakura rushed forward swinging with her fists and destroyed the spikes coming forward. "Watch it. Ya okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on Naruto. "Being so close to the beast bomb, it busted my eardrums. So I figured it did the same for you." She stated and Naruto licked her dry lips. "Thanks." she says as they both stood back to back as giant tree roots began coming out of the ground and attacked them.

Naruto hissed as she made sure to destroy the wood spikes as that came towards them. Chakra based attacks were not working on them so they were being forced to use explosive tags and kunai.

Naruto flinched as she felt a familiar presence approached and a small grin spread across her face as she viewed a black figure dropdown. "They drain chakra. Get on." Sai hissed as he used his tanto to cut through a few branches.

They didn't even question it as they hopped on the ink bird and he flew them up.

Naruto grimaced as she saw his state, Sai looked exhausted and was barely holding up.

"Ino managed to set up a small communication system. The intelligence base was bombed. We believe that they were evacuated. We are trying to communicate with the other Kage and are having little luck. I also managed to evacuate ninja out of the red zone." He stated and he looked at both of them with a sharp look.

"Red Zone?" Naruto asked confused and he pointed down.

There was a perimeter where dead bodies littered the floor. It was nearly a perfect circle and the branches seemed to not go past it.

"Where you guys were, it seems not just any ninja is able to get there. The branches suck in the chakra and those cacoons wrap around the victim." He added and Naruto grimaced as she saw the branches wrapping around shinobi as they tried to get away.

Some of Sai's ink birds dove down and would either rip the branches off or pick up ninja and flew them away from the branches. Naruto and Sakura glanced at him, no wonder he was so exhausted. How many ink birds were currently on the battlefield?

"Most genin and injured are out of the field. I don't think we will be able to get more out from there." He stated as he pointed to the area closer to the juubi. Kurama and Gyuki were currently fighting with the beast and the earth slightly shook as they were fighting and trying to gain ground.

Naruto bit her lip and nodded. "Let me gather some chakra, I'll have to jump back to the fray soon."

Sai hummed and nodded. "I'll be sending reinforcement. But we are not making much progress." He stated and sakura nodded. "We were being overwhelmed back there." She hissed as she looked at the fighting.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out some pills and granola bars. She handed some to Naruto and Sai. "Who knows when we will have another chance to eat or replenish our reserves.

Both ate the granola bars eagerly and drank from their canteens. They watched the chaos below with fear and anxiousness.

They were tired, their chakra coils ached from the amount of nonstop use, their feet throbbed from running and their many bruises and muscles almost made them not want to return. Even if the fighting was still ongoing and they were away from the fighting for mere moments, they knew they would go back and have to continue the never-ending fight.

The rest of the Hokage arrived at the battlefield. Shinobi cheered as they quickly followed suit with the Fourth Hokage. The Biju were fighting and the earth rumbled from explosions. Wooden constructs were fighting against the shinobi and large branches were attacking as well. They could see team seven fighting in the inner part of the battle.

Jutsu could be seen thrown in the field. Bodies laid through the entire field and the smell of blood filled the air. "I've seen battles, but rarely this bloody."Hashirama grunted. Sasuke hummed as he looked around and was quick to find his team. He could see Kakashi fighting against Obito who was maskless now.

"Let's join in, I can see the Fourth up there, by the Biju and Madara." He grunted. "That is not Madara, but he is." Tobimaru stated as he glared at the figure that appeared. "HAHAHA, Hashirama! Fight me!" A man with wild black hair yelled as he stood on top of a pile of dead bodies. "Madara!" Hashirama yelled angrily. "What have you done." he hissed as he pointed at his former friend.

"I'll deal with you later, first we deal with the Biju." He stated as he turned to see the Biju fighting and the ninja fighting wooden constructs as Minato appeared in front of them in a flash.

"Okay, so I have a bit of information. The Nine and Eight tails are our allies. The Ten tails must be stopped and that goes for Madara and Obito." Minato hissed as he glared at Madara.

"As in Obito Uchiha, your student that passed away in the war?"Hiruzen asked and Minato scowled. "He never died, but he sure as hell killed my wife and I." he hissed out as he glared back at the battlefield.

Through Ino's mental link they were able to organize an attack they were able to trap the Juubi and raise a Four Kage red barrier.

Having Isolated Obito and the Juubi the Shinobi alliance was able to pull back some and lick their wounds.

The Juubi roared furiously for nearly seven hours in the barrier. The small window was used to reorganize the Shinobi and feed the forces. Naruto had been able to get almost six hours of sleep and regain some of her strength.

That was before she was awoken by a chunin. "Naruto-sama, the Kage have requested your presence. The ninja did something with Juubi!" The brown-haired Iwa chunin called out as he ducked underneath the kunai she had thrown.

Naruto groggily got up. Her body aching as she got out of the sleeping bag. How long had it been since she had been able to sleep a solid seven hours?

Her chakra coils ached as she hurried and followed the chunin.

'Kurama what's going on?' she asked as she went to where the red barrier was.

'It's bad, the asshole made himself the Juubi Jinchuriki, the Kage are having trouble keeping him contained. You will have to put him down.' he growled as he was still outside of the seal keeping an eye on the situation.

"Damn! We should have kept him and the Juubi separate." She hissed as she hurried forward.

"Naruto." she noticed Kakashi standing at the ledge of a cliff looking toward the red barrier.

"What is going on?" She asked as she stood beside him. "We thought that we would have enough time to regroup ourselves before we would be forced to fight again." Kakashi stated, his voice was emotionless and his posture was stern.

Naruto frowned, there were a few times she saw her sensei look like this. She missed her aloof sensei who was late and gave her bored eye smiles. He looked worn and exhausted. His once best friend who he had thought was dead was very much alive and causing havoc in the elemental nations and winning. She figured he was suffering.

"How long were we able to keep them at bay?" She asked tiredly as she looked at Obito attack the barrier. "Seven hours and thirty-nine minutes. Our troops are exhausted. Our injured are thousands, our dead more and we barely have any seasoned ninja fit to fight. Most are Injured, tired and in the worst cases dead or handicap. This...it's a shit show." He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have lost some divisions and our odds aren't good. Green thumb genin are going to be introduced to the field if he gets out too soon or if we continue to lose ninja at the rate we were. There is no way around it." he stated as he looked off into the distance.

Naruto bit her lower lip and looked up. "It almost seems easier to give up." She muttered as her mind wandered to her kids and Kurama's chakra swirled inside of her angrily.

'There will be no survivors, we will all be dead.' Kurama hissed angrily as he reminded her of the consequences and she let out a sigh. "But that is not an option. Is it." She stated as she wiped her tired face. Kakashi glanced at her, a sympathetic look in his eye.

"No, there is no option other than to fight." He stated as he looked back at the barren battlefield. But more back up arrived. Come." He stated and led her to where the remaining commanders were.

As they arrived the tent went silent. Naruto couldn't help the small tired smile that spread across her face as she saw Garra and Tsunade still alive.

"Brat." Tsunade engulfed her in a hug and Naruto hugged her back tightly.

"I thought you guys were going to die." She muttered as she looked at the kage who looked tired.

"We barely made it. Is it true that the intelligence base was razed to the ground?" Mei asked and Naruto slowly nodded. "I felt as their chakra's disappeared." Naruto stated as she clenched her fists.

"Well, at least the Kage are alive." Naruto looked up to see Karin. The red-haired girl gave her a small smile. "You look exhausted, here have a bite." she held her arm towards Naruto.

"Karin, how are you-" she wasn't able to finish as Karin placed her arm in Naruto's mouth.

"I followed Orochimaru here. But sadly there is trash even among us." She sneered as she glared at someone. Naruto was biting down her chakra coils pain lessened. She glanced to see who Karin was glaring at.

Her eyes widened as her eyes landed on a very familiar face. She always wondered what she would feel when she came face to face with the man she once loved. Her heart ached as she looked at him. She was unsure if it was from longing or of betrayal.

"Darling are you okay. You still look exhausted." Minato pipped upbringing her out of her musing. Naruto pulled away from Karin and glanced at her father. "I'm fine, I was able to recover some." She stated as she looked at her worried father.

"Thanks for worrying, Dad." She smiled softly as she tried to hide her pained expression.

A and Onoki glanced at both Naruto and Minato. "The Fourths kid huh... I sure am glad that we are on the same side as the Namikaze this time." A stated as he looked at the two blondes.

"An Uzumaki mother and the fourth as the father. And kept a secret till now. You konoha nin astound me." Mei stated and Tsunade snorted.

Sasuke looked away, he was now very aware that the fourth was Naruto's dad.

"Karin, whatever happens. Stay alive. I know we have our differences but if anything happens to me..." Naruto trailed off and Karin nodded. "Don't think I'll let you die. I don't want to be made responsible and I am making sure you make good on your promises, but if needed I can step up to the plate so you can count on me." She nodded and Naruto sighed in relief.

Most of the occupants of the room had no idea what the two Uzumaki women were talking about. The ones who did understood the hidden meaning to their short conversation and grimaced at the implication if Naruto died and Karin lived Karin would take care of the three Uchiha- Uzumaki.

"Well. We had a nice reunion. But we have to go over the next course of action. Obito won't wait forever." Shikamaru grunted, he looked like he had aged and had dried tear marks on his face and was a bit pale.

And with that the shinobi began planning.

Soon the Ninja were back on the battlefield. The amount of ninja that could provide backup were only a few thousand. Ino had helped in making new divisions. This time they varied in their similar elements. They would combine their attacks and send them Obito's way. Earth style users were going to be the ones raising earth barriers if needed to help halt Obito who now seemed to become stronger since his merge with the Juubi.

Madara had not made any moves and this caused more ninja to be on edge. They all patiently waited, even Kurama did not know how they would deal the final blow.

The barrier was soon breached after 14 hours of Obito bashing it. By then most of the available ninja were rested enough and healed enough to join the fray.

Naruto stood alongside Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Lady Sakura, most of the ninja have been stabilized. Shizune-sama is now leading the medics and Genin." Umi, the medic that had been with Sakura stated.

Sakura grunted and gave a nod. "Umi-chan, the fighting is going to get worse from here on out. I order you to go back to the medical area and stay there. It would be a shame if you were cut down." Sakura stated and the medic paled.

"I can fight, I can use my kinjutsu. I won't run away." The young medic stated as she clenched her fists and shook her head, her light brown hair moving back and forth.

"I would be distraught if you were to get hurt. Please, stand in the back lines." Sakura stated as she looked over at the medic tiredly and placed a hand on her head.

"As strong as we are I'm not sure if even we will make it out alive." She gave the girl a sad smile and Sai snorted. "Just go ahead and kiss her while we are at it. Chances that we even make it out alive from this one are slim, Hag." Sai grunted and Sakura snorted and laughed coldly as her eyes trailed back to the fading red barrier which was barely containing Obito.

"Hopefully this isn't our last goodbye."Sakura stated as she gave the Iwa medic sad smile and placed a small kiss on the girl's lips. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the exchange.

"Okay. I will." The medic nodded and sped away.

"Honestly, you two acted like the entirety of the Shinobi alliance didn't realize you two had something going on." Sai stated and Sakura snorted. "We are at war, there is no time for romance." She stated as she turned back to the weakening barrier with a cold glare.

"You're right about that." Naruto grunted glancing at her teammates then locking eyes with Sasuke before looking at the breaking red barrier with an icy cold glare.

"War has no time for love." She muttered as the barrier finally broke and the ground shook as the shockwaves leveled the area by the reanimated Hokage.

With that, the small quiet peace broke into screams and sounds of war.

Once the fighting broke out they were quick to try to reach Obito.

It as harder now since he was controlling the tentails power. Yet Naruto fought with all of her might.

"You don't have to do this! A genjutsu will not change reality. No matter how good it is!" Naruto yelled as she fought Obito. Even without her knowing she was slowly chipping away at his cold exterior.

That was until Madara jumped back into the fray. He calculated everything.

He waited until the wore down Obito before betraying the young Uchiha. As the Juubi was ripped out of Obito he took the chance to take Kurama from Naruto's seal. It happened so fast that Naruto had not been able to counter him in time.

All her mind registered was the sudden cold and darkness that surrounded her.

Naruto POV_

The world around me was dark. I felt light, my body no longer ached. My muscles no longer hurt and although I was sleepy I was no longer overwhelmed in pain.

The world was quiet and my ears were no longer ringing. I felt at peace.

"Child, awaken." a voice boomed and suddenly I was alert. my body regained its senses and the grogginess in mind finally cleared.

I stood in front of a pale man, there were deep wrinkles on his face and he held a black staff and was floating. But what caught my attention was the dark purple rinnegan eyes he had.

"Who are you." I stammer out as I looked at the man and his gaze softened. " I am the sage of six paths."

I couldn't help but become confused. The sage of six paths? Who was that? Who was he?

"I'm not surprised you don't know who I am exactly. But it seems you have inherited my son's feud, so let's start at the beginning."

With that, he told me of Kaguya, the goddess who ruled and of how they defeated her and then of his two sons.

Senju and Uchiha.

We were descendants of them and due to our strong ties to the clan, we inherited a bit do their chakra and hence the feud that had been ongoing for centuries.

I was taken back to hear how Indra had decided to let a bit of himself merge with his descendants and continue to cause mayhem and how it was all fueled by Kaguya's will.

As he told me the story I had almost forgotten that the war was still ongoing.

"In a way. Madara and Sasuke are connected and somewhat similar due to the chakra that came from Indra." I muttered and the sage nodded.

"It's not complete reincarnation but they share portions of the same soul." The sage stated and I nodded.

"We have to stop them. Before Kaguya is released." I stated as I was filled with horror at the thought of the Moon Goddess breaking free and causing havoc.

The sage reached out and grabbed my hand. "If needed here is some of my power. If she should be released you will be able to seal her away again with this." He stated as he looked at me.

"Both you and Sasuke have a piece of the seal. You must bring them together to complete it." He stated and I slowly nodded.

"How do I go back?" I asked as I remembered we were still battling and I that I had no idea where I was.

The sage was quiet for a moment. "You are between life and death. If your friends on the outside are able to revive you then you will be able to live. Otherwise, you will pass away." The sage stated and I froze in horror.

I bit my lip and sat down processing everything. I tried to think of what I could do. Maybe we could seal Obito away with these seals and Madara as well. It would create another moon but that was fine.

I sighed as I felt hours tick by and I felt surrounded by darkness. The sage floated silently behind me and I couldn't help but ask. "How are you aware of everything?" I asked and he chuckled.

"My physical body passed away but it turns out being the son of a goddess made my spiritual self almost immortal. My soul and my brothers roam the earth and moon. We watch over you and although we cannot intervene we have been able to keep the nature chakra balanced. At rare times we have been able to intervene and give out gifts." The sage chuckled.

"As a child, Hashirama nearly died of an illness. I was glad to see the small bits of my son's soul engraved in the boy. So I gave him a gift to wield. When he recovered and was well again, the Senju clan was astounded to see that he had gained what you ninja call a kekkei Genkai." The old man chuckled and my eyes widened.

No wonder it was not genetically passed down to granny tsunade.

"Then how can captain Yamato use it?" I asked confused.

"The boy from the experiments? He too nearly passed away. His body was not able to handle Hashirama's cells so I allowed him to adjust. He lived and was able to wield some of the mokuto. " he stated and my eyes widened.

"Naruto!" I heard a yelled muffled scream come from the pitch darkness around me. "I see, you are awakening. Naruto make sure to save the world from Kaguya." He stated.

I gasped for air as the world around me became clear.

It was like I had been underwater and holding my breath. Once again my body ached, I grimaced as my body ached from the bruises from the previous battles.

"W-what happened." I managed to say as I felt my head spin from the attack.

"Naruto... I thought." Sakura let out a sigh as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "That was close, I thought we were going to lose you." She muttered as she pulled me into my hug.

"You okay?" My dad asked placing a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. " I think I am. Do y'all know if he got Sasuke as well?" I asked as I felt phantom pains on my chest.

'Kit, Do you not realize what happened' Kurama's voice rang inside my head making me grimace a little.

"My other half was ripped out of you. You shouldn't even be alive right now." Kurama hissed out and I bit my lower lip.

"I met the sage of six paths." I mutter internally and I could feel Kurama pause for a moment. Even his chakra spiked a bit.

" What did he say?" He asked and I hissed slightly as I got up. "That Sasuke and I have bits of Indra and Ashura's chakra. He also said that if we ever needed to help. we could use some of the last bits of his powers."'

I could hear Kurama hum. 'Well, then we have to stop him before he can do any more damage.' Kurama grumbled as the earth beneath us began to shake. I quickly pulled out a kunai when something appeared behind me.

I could see that Sai was carrying Sasuke who was bleeding out. Sakura was quick to begin treating his wounds and she snickered. He was impaled through the chest but he's still alive and I can heal him."

I nod as Sai glanced over at me. "She's still alive you know, the Uzumaki girl. She refused to heal him."He stated and I grimaced, that sounded like Karin, I doubt she'd even try to heal him."

"Who the hell is that?" Kakashi muttered as a hand impaled Madara through the chest.

(Imma deadass skip the Kaguya part since it is long and well not much changed from cannon ain't nobody)

This chapter finna be hella short cause it would make no sense if I place the time skip here so I think the last chapter will be up soon and the epilogue and YES y'all will find out if Naruto and Sasuke make up lol.

Comment how wack you think this is cause I ain't do 8,000 words minimum and only did 4,500 lol

also i have had the recebt two chapter up in wattpad for nearly 3 months i just forgot to update here on FFN. lol

opps

Rosyhatake


	28. Break the Cycle

Third Person POV:

"She's opening another portal!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged a few blows.

"Fuck! Kakashi block her!" Sakura yelled as she ripped a chunk of the ground and threw it up in the air.

Sasuke sneered as he jumped on the chunk of earth that Sakura had thrown up in the sky.

Kakashi grunted as he threw a few kunai in attempts to block Kaguya's retreat.

Kaguya sneered as she watched them try and attack her. The Goddess moved with ease as she blocked Sasuke's attack and then turned in time to dodge Naruto as she tried to attack her from behind.

Sakura was panting loudly as she watched them both miss. She grimaced as she sprinted forward. "We have to knock the bitch out of the sky." She hissed as she glanced at Kakashi who seemed to also be exhausted.

"They aren't that Taijutsu oriented. They use high-level Ninjutsu but she would be able to repel those kinds of attacks." Kakashi muttered, his voice sounded tired and raspy as he spoke.

Sakura glanced up and nodded. " They can't use the seals until the bitch stays still." she muttered as she watched them fight above her. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"Regroup!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and the two of them made sure to disengage and fell back.

"You got anything?" Naruto called out as she spit out a mouthful of blood. "You guys get ready to use the seals. Kakashi, you back these two up. I'm going to make an opening." Sakura grunted as she moved forward.

She kneeled her chakra within her letting it move through her tenketsu and strengthen her body as much as she could. The diamond on her forehead began to glow and black lines covered her body as she sped forward. She hissed as she made contact with the Chakra Goddess. She tried not to expel too much chakra as she began a fast-paced battle.

She trusted that Naruto and Sasuke would take the opening when it came up.

Even as Kaguya dominated the fight she was slowly being pushed back. Sakura grinned as blood spilled through her teeth as she pushed her body harder. Goddess or not, Kaguya was no Taijutsu expert. She would push back this monster even if it killed her.

Kaguya screamed in anger as she was pushed back. "Mortal you dare strike a divine being!" Her voice rang loudly making the earth tremble as her face contorted to one of anger.

The goddess lashed out, she kneeled her chakra and the action itself was making Sakura falter.

Sakura was sweating, her body trembled and her blood ran cold. The immense chakra pressure she felt from being so close to Kaguya made her feel that her body would give out on her at any moment.

She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she lashed out angrily. "Damn you!" Sakura yelled out as she kneeled more chakra and tried to push her body forward.

"I will not be defeated by some mere mortal. Not again!" The woman screamed as she managed to push Sakura back.

Sakura grunted as her arm was dislocated, instead of falling back she pushed herself forward.

"Fuck you!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she punched the goddess her fist landing on the woman's chin which sent her back.

That was all Naruto and Sasuke needed. They moved forward with their hands stretched out.

It seemed as if time had stopped. Sakura stumbled back relaxing slightly as Kakashi was able to grab her and pull her away from the furious goddess.

Naruto screamed as she felt the Sages chakra leave her body. Her tenketsu ached at the sudden loss of chakra. Sasuke let out a low groan as he used his rinnegan to pull away from the technique.

"Get away from that!" Kakashi yelled as he tugged Sakura away from the technique.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as she managed to kick back and started to run.

Kaguya screamed, her voice carrying out through the dimension as the chucked of rock collided against her. "Move! Move!" Kakashi yelled as he looked back.

It was as if the dimension was collapsing against itself, the sky was crumbling at the force of the technique.

Naruto was running as fast as she could her eye-catching sight of a shadowy figure. She gritted her teeth and reached out grabbing black Zetsu and slinging him toward the sealing technique.

She couldn't help the smirk on her face as it was stuck against the pilling rocks along with Kaguya.

"The dimension is collapsing! If we don't find a way out we will be sucked in as well!" Sasuke yelled as he ran forward his Sharingan spinning as he tried to find a way out.

"There!" Sakura yelled as she was barely conscious from her battle.

"There's a portal there!" Kakashi reaffirmed as he tugged Sakura a bit harder as he led her toward the portal. "We don't have time!" Naruto screamed.

"Use my chakra Kit!" Kurama yelled as he pumped his chakra through Naruto's system.

Naruto ran forward grabbing Kakashi and Sakura. At her top speed, she could move faster than them so she dragged them toward the portal that had opened up.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sakura yelled as she stumbled and tried to keep up. Her body was nearly being dragged as Naruto held her arm tightly. "We are almost..." She trailed off as the three of them made it through the threshold.

"Fuck!" Sakura screamed as they went through. Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed that they were freefalling.

Sasuke was the last one out and was the first to react to the fall. He instantly summoned his Susano. he didn't reach out to help out the others who were still free falling.

The moment Naruto saw the Susano she tossed both Kakashi and Sakura towards it. It was their quick reflexes that allowed them to grab ahold of the giant chakra humanoid.

Sakura screamed in pain as she grabbed on, her already dislocated shoulder cracked as she was forced to catch herself. Her eyes rolled back as her other shoulder popped and dislocated as well. But she held on her fingers curling in on the construct as she held on for dear life. Kakashi had better luck and was able to send chakra to his arms to reinforce them before he was forced to catch himself on the leg of the Susano.

Naruto was barely able to call on the remnants of the power of the sage and was able to float down to the ground.

Naruto collapsed on the floor and took in deep breaths. "Naruto!" Minato yelled as he placed a had on his daughter's shoulder. Naruto panted as she looked up, a small smile crossing on her face for a second before looking to where Sasuke had landed.

Naruto stood up, her body was trembling as she ran forward to where Kakashi and Sakura landed. "Are you guys alright!" She called out. Kakashi was able to help Sakura up and nodded. "Mostly we are." He called out as he helped Sakura up and popped Sakura's shoulder back in place. "I'll live." Sakura called out as she lifted her arm up and placed it on her broken shoulder.

" I can heal this." She stammered out, her body nearly collapsing as she tried to stand by herself.

Sasuke stared at all of them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What the hell." Naruto coughed out and rubbed her face. "We actually did it." She laughed as she looked up at the sky. There was another moon forming in the sky much bigger than the old one.

"Thank you for sealing her once again." A voice broke Naruto out of her thoughts. Her body stiffened as she was once again face to face with the Sage of Six paths.

" From now on you will no longer have to worry about her." The man stated and Naruto nodded. "Now to release the reanimation technique.

At that Naruto stiffened and she turned to her father. She walked up and stood in front of Minato. She opened her mouth, but she was unsure of what to say.

Minato looked at her, there was a soft sad look in his eyes as he looked at his daughter for what could possibly be the last time.

"I can't wait to tell Kushina what a wonderful daughter we had." He stated and Naruto engulfed him in a hug.

"You let her know, all of the good and all of the bad. Ya heard!" She called out as she pulled away and looked up at her father.

"You let her know that I tried my best, make sure she knows about everything, tell her I did my best in school and became a kickass ninja, tell her that I wish I could have been with her for a bit longer. Also, make sure to kick Jiraiya's ass for not saying goodbye and for not coming back. Aki and ryuu miss him. Tell them both that I am fine now. Tell them about all that happened and that I won't see them till I am a wrinkled old grandma. Ya know!" Naruto stammered out as tears flowed down her face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see the third Hokage. She quickly engulfed him in a hug. "Jiji! you... you take care of yourself and thank you, thank you for taking care of me when you could. I know there was not much you could do. Thank you for everything." She cried out. She pulled away to see them disintegrate in front of her, she could see their chakra imprints begin to float up in a flash of light and disappear.

Her chest hurt. How could so many people she cared about be gone. Her shoulders trembled as she wiped her tears. The war was finally over.

She turned and there was a soft sad smile on her face. "It's over this hell. It's finally over." She gasped out.

"We will release the techniques after we kill the Kages." Sasuke stated as he began to unsheath his Katana.

Naruto's expression changed. "No. I don't know what the hell you are thinking but the last thing we fucking need is for the major leaders of Military dictatorships to be killed and for there to be more chaos." She snapped as she glared at Sasuke.

"They are corrupt." he sneered at her and she snorted. "And you're going to replace them? How will you deal with the political fallout? The Ninja that go rogue? We are lucky that they are still alive. With the shared alliances we can probably make peace treaties." Naruto glared at him her chakra beginning to be kneeled inside of her as she build it up.

Sasuke glared at her and open his mouth to speak. "The war is over, let the lands rest. Konoha will have the major sway, who will challenge us and start a war after this? Stand down sasuke. If you think I will let you lay a hand on any of them. You are in a rude awakening." She hissed as she felt him build up his chakra.

"So we are going to continue to allow their corrupt reins?" he asked and she sneered. "Violence won't lead to peace. This is the time to consider our next steps, besides. You haven't been in here that long. Everyone is tired of the war." Naruto hissed.

They wasted no time to attack each other. Kakashi and Sakura were pushed back by the shockwaves.

"These fucking idiots are going to kill themselves and we can't get rid of the genjutsu without them!" Sakura hissed as she tried to heal herself.

"The fight won't last long, they are both exhausted. If Sasuke starts to win I'll step in." Kakashi barely mumbled out, he could barely keep himself standing upright at this point. His body was finally beginning to shut down. He couldn't even remember the last time he was able to rest.

Kakashi had been running from one battlefield to another and the only thing that had kept him going were the solider pills. Sakura had come from the medic camp so she was physically less exhausted but was injured.

They watched from the sidelines as the two of them fought. Sakura grimaced as she watched the ruthless techniques. Had naruto not been exhausted she could probably kill Sasuke. With the amount she had fought in the past few months Naruto was now a very formidable S-class Ninja. Sasuke was strong as well and probably S-class as well but lacked the vast experience that Naruto now possessed.

The battle seemed to last all night, the battle took place where the 10 tailed beasts had rampaged, their techniques devastating the land.

The other two members of team seven could only watch and wait to see what the outcome would be.

By daybreak, it seemed that their long battle ended. Sakura didn't waste a second as she dashed forward to see what the ending of the battle was.

Naruto groaned she slowly glanced over to see her arm was now gone. "Damn, Even like this I couldn't..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto slowly looked up and saw that he was looking at her as he was bleeding out beside her.

"Damn you Sasuke. You never make it easy do ya?" Naruto chuckled and began coughing loudly.

"I guess you win, I just wanted... you'll be hokage one day right? That was your dream. Make it so that no one, has to sacrifice as much as him." Sasuke looked away as he looked up to the sky.

"Course not, who do you think I am. I won't make someone have to go through what you and Itachi went through." Naruto stated as she looked away. "You knew?" He asked in between coughs.

"Found out, Ya know. Obito killed my parents too. He was my father's student and my mother loved him like her own. kinda fucked up ain't it." She stated as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Guess he was a bastard through and through, huh." He replied with a small grimace.

"Mom said she was friends with your mom. Teammates. We were supposed to grow up being best friends or something like that." Naruto added as she tried to move but her body was too tired to move.

"Who would have guessed." He muttered as he struggled to turn back to look at Naruto.

"If I die, here from blood loss. There are a few things I want you to know." Naruto stated and Sasuke stiffened at what she said, his eyes going wide at the thought of Naruto actually dying.

"I also left the village, for about 2 years and hid in the land of iron. Jiraiya found me. I was... I was pregnant. I found out about Obito and knew he would kill me like he killed my mother and father." She stated while trying to ignore Kurama who was growling and telling her it was a bad idea to tell Sasuke. Sasuke's head snapped towards her and he looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"I gave birth to two small bundles of joy. Aki my sweet little girl and Ryuu my adorable little boy, they look so much like you. They don't even look like me except for the whisker marks on their cheeks." naruto chuckled and Sasuke was trying to sit up.

"W-what?!"He stammered out in shock. "Sakura tried to kill you because you joined Akatsuki. Pain had killed Ryuu in the attack on the village." Naruto continued but started to say but cough loudly.

Sasuke was breathing heavy at what Naruto had said. He had children and his son was already dead. A feeling of dread build up in his chest at the thought of that.

"I was crushed when I found out he was murdered. At the end of the attack, Pain revived everyone and he was alive again. I was. I didn't know what to do. I held them in my hands and cried." Naruto stated as tears pooled in her eyes at the memory.

"Sakura was the one that had found him dead. Aki was trying to wake him up and Sakura... she wasn't quite the same after that. Neither was Aki, she watched him get killed. I guess that's why she tried to kill you when she found out you joined Akatsuki." Naruto finished off as she glanced at Sasuke who was staring at her with wide eyes and blood tears running down his cheeks.

"Karin was pregnant. I adopted him, little Hiroyuki. I haven't seen them in months." Naruto stated and Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I, I didn't know. Karin. She never meant anything. I was..." He tried to find an excuse to tell her and Naruto chuckled.

"We hadn't seen each other in years. Technically we weren't together. You don't need to give me an excuse. Shit happens. I've come to realize that. You were a rogue ninja. Technically you still are." She stated as she glanced at him. He grimaced and looked down to avoid her gaze.

"Ever since before the war. They've been with the toads. Karin, Sakura and Hinata will be the ones to take care of them if I die." Naruto finished off and Sasuke opened his mouth to speak as Sakura landed beside Naruto.

" Damn! What the hell were you idiots thinking!" Sakura yelled as she reached out and began closing off Naruto's wound.

"Sorry." Naruto coughed out and tried to smile at Sakura. "Shut it, at least sound like you actually regret it!" She snapped as she glared at Sasuke.

" You have to heal him too. In order to break the Genjutsu, we need him." Naruto stated as she looked up at Sakura who scoffed and reached out and began to slowly close his wound.

"Count your blessings Sasuke! Had Naruto not been as merciful I'd leave you to die." She grunted and Kakashi dropped down.

"Are you two done trying to kill each other? " He asked and looked at Sasuke with narrow eyes. "She won, I'll do as she says." he muttered and Kakashi nodded. "Here. I'll help you up. You need to break the Genjutsu." he stated and Naruto nodded as Kakashi helped her sit up. He then helped Sasuke up and they both placed their hands together and released the genjustu.

The shinobi who had been wrapped by the chakra tree were being released. They all began to wake up. Most were disoriented and without anybody to tell them what happened, they were confused.

Soon Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi returned.

It took weeks for the troops to return to their villages. Once healed and better rested the shinobi cheered and celebrated their victory. The Kage knew that there would definitely be a baby boom across the shinobi villages and most were probably going to be from relationships held from their ninja and shinobi from other villages.

It took a while to dismantle the camps, explore the defeated enemy bases and censor most of what happened. The ninja who were mainly on the camps drank and sang.

For months they had been pushed to their limits, from their bases being under constant attack and the paranoia that had run rampant most ninja were relieved to finally relax and even then the ninja who had been at the battlefield longer were having a hard time letting down their guard.

As they returned to their homes they were greeted with roaring crowds.

The dead had been giving back to their correct villages where they would be given a correct burial.

Sasuke was taken in as a rogue ninja and was being tried for his crimes, his 'contribution' towards the was being taken into account on his case.

Orochimaru, Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin left as soon as they could. Karin had said her final regards toward Naruto before vanishing.

Naruto smiled as she looked up at the sky. She was finally going home. She had been in charge of helping the clean up of the war. She was a war hero and everywhere she went shinobi would bow at her.

She didn't really care as much she was ready to go home to her kids. Hiroyuki was probably about a year old by now.

Sakura glanced over at her friend. "We are finally coming back."

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one to come back happy." Naruto chuckled as she glanced at Umi who was walking a step behind Sakura. "The Tsuchikage said it was okay." Sakura grinned as she held her girlfriend's hand and sent her a grin.

Naruto snorted and looked back at the road and grinned as she saw the incoming gates.

"Well, at least we are home." She stated as she hurried forward.

As soon as Naruto stepped into the village they greeted and cheered for her. She smiled but hurried to the Hokage tower.

"Well, well you three are finally home. I know you have been dying to come home but as high commanders, we needed you to help with the cleanup." Tsunade stated as Kurama summoned himself.

"No more chit chat, Summon the frogs!" He demanded eagerly.

Naruto nodded as did the hand signs with her one arm. "Reverse Summon!" She yelled out and the wet nurse, anbu and kids appeared.

"Huh?" Ryuu looked around and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto. "Mama!" Aki yelled as she ran into Naruto who was crouched down. "Mama!" Ryuu began to cry loudly as he walked towards her. "I'm home, I've been gone but mama is finally back." Naruto began to cry loudly as Kurama engulfed them in a hug.

"Kurama!" Aki squealed as she cried louder. "You were gone, you didn't come back, we thought! Mama!" Ryuu cried loudly as he held her close.

" I said I'd be back. Mama doesn't break her promises!" Naruto says as she pulls away and looks at both of them. "Look at you, you've grown so much. I can barely recognize you two!" She exclaimed as she tried to wipe their tears with her one hand.

"Naruto-sama." The medic bowed as she held Hiroyuki who was about a year and a few months old.

"Look at you! Your baby brother has grown so much, I can barely recognize him!" She exclaimed as she looked at the dark-haired boy. His hair was so dark it nearly looked black but it had a tint of red. He still looked a lot like Aki and Ryuu except on a few things.

"You can carry him you know." The medic encouraged and Naruto grimaced.

"It would be difficult." She stated as she held up her stub. Aki and Ryuu gasped as they noticed her arm was gone. "What happened?" Ryuu asked.

"A lot of things kit. A lot of things happened." Kurama stated as he patted her head and Aki looked up at him and engulfed him in a hug.

Aye that's it for this chapter.

The epilogue will be up soon.

Please review!

Rosyhatake.


	29. Epilogue

Third Person POV_

Nervous, that is what Sasuke Uchiha felt. It was an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. After leaving the village all those years ago he hadn't felt nervous like this. Not when he killed Orochimaru, not when he went to challange the 5 kage, not even when he went to join the war.

He had been imprisoned for a while, nearly two years as he was vetted and the Konoha made sure he had no ill will against Konoha or the other villages.

Naruto was someone who'd visit often, she was still as kind hearted as when he had left. But she had also made it very clear that they would not ever get back together. He couldn't blame her, after everything she had gone through and even with the whole war still a bit fresh in her mind. He was lucky she even forgave him and promised to allow him to meet his children.

Soon the day had arrived. Sasuke was finally released from the prison. He was still going to be monitored and wouldn't be allowed to leave the village for a few more years but he was fine with that.

He didn't have to worry about money, as the sole heir of the Uchiha clan he had vast amount of money left behind by his clan and relatives. Also he had vast amount of land, he would rent some out to make a bit of profit from merchants and the village itself so he was not worried about his housing or money arrangements.

He walked through the village and people couldn't help but stare at him. He knew most of the shinobi barely trusted him, it was hard for them not to feel a bit of hatred or fear of him knowing that Sasuke had the same eyes as Madara the monster who had stood above thousands of corpses in the battlefield. The civilian were weary of him because the shinobi treated him different. It made Sasuke feel watched and isolated, but he ignored it as he walked towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto would tell him about the kids and what they were like when she came to visit him. Sasuke always listened to her, he would smile as he thought of the children, he had grown to love them even if he hadn't met them yet.

He had finally understood what the second Hokage had told him, the Uchiha loved intensly and with all of their beings. He had come to realize that as he was sitting in prison. He loved them, he loved listening to what they did, what they liked, what they didn't like, he would always ask questions and Naruto was always happy to answer.

Finally, he stood infront of the apartment door. Nervous, he felt as if his stomach was churning and his hands sweating. Would they hate him?

He finally brought himself to knock and he could hear Naruto call out that she was coming. The door opened and they stood infront of each other for a few seconds. "Sasuke! They let you out!" Naruto exclaimed as she engulfed him in a hug. Sasuke hugged her back and grinned."Yeah, I'll be in probation so I can't leave the village but I'm free." He stated as he looked down at her.

He still loved her, he knew that. But he understood that she didn't want to be with him anymore and although that hurt him down to the core. He would respect her decision and let her move on.

"Come in." Naruto stepped to the side and let him in. "The kids are doing their homework from the academy." She stated as she let him in the house.

Sasuke nodded as he entered the apartment and took a deep breath. It smelled like naruto... it smelled like home. He slid his sandals off and followed Naruto into the small coffee table that she apparently still used as a dinning table.

"Want some tea?" She asked and he hummed and nodded. She smiles as she tells him she will be right back as she heads into the kitchen.

Kurama takes it as his que to materialize and make an appearance. "Hmph so they finally let you out?" He asked and Sasuke nodded.

"You know the twins unlocked their sharingan when they were very small. They have had trouble controlling it ever since. If they get too excited or emotional they're eyes switch on. Naruto hasn't told you because she doesn't want you to worry. But if you could help teach them to control it. That would be great." Kurama stated and Sasuke stared at him in shock.

"How long has it been since they activated it?" He asks concern lacing his voice. " A few years. It happened when pain invaded Konoha, Naruto told you most of what happened. We had lost Ryuu before he was revived. Little Aki never was the same after that. But she's gotten better." Kurama stated and Sasuke nodded as he thought back to what Naruto had told him.

"I'll teach them to control it." He stated and Kurama nodded. "Okay so tea." Naruto was carrying a few cups and the tea kettle.

"Aki! Ryuu! Come here for a moment please!" Naruto called out. Soon enough there was the sounds of footsteps and a them calling out saying that they were coming.

When they both came out to the living room they stared at Sasuke for a moment. Aki barely recognized him from the old photo's Naruto would show them. Ryuu looked at him and noticed how similar they were. Hiroyuki trailed behind them following his older brother and sister.

Both Aki and Ryuu spoiled little Hiroyuki. They loved him fiercly as he was their tiny baby brother. They had promised Naruto they would look after in case she didn't return from the war all those years ago and so they cared for him deeply. He had redish hair and was small, fragile and although he would cry alot they still loved him.

Hiroyuki also loved them dearly. He would always trail behind them like a little lost duckling, he hated that they would go to the academy without him and would cry bitterly as both Naruto and Kurama tried to cheer him up with reassurance that soon he would soon also go to the academy with them.

"Yes, mama?" Ryuu asked as he glanced at Sasuke. Naruto motioned them forward and all three came and sat by Naruto.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, your father." She stated and they looked at Sasuke in shock.

Sasuke looked at them. They all looked like a splitting image of him. There were small details where he could see a bit of their mothers in them. From Hiroyuki's long lashes and round face that reminded him of Karin, to Aki and Ryuu's whiskermarks that made them look so much like Naruto. He couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride and joy at seeing them. He didn't have to even think about it as he looked at their three bright faces. He would give these children the world if they asked him for it.

"You're our father?" Aki asked suspiciously and he slowly nodded as he did not trust himself to speak.

"Where were you?" Ryuu asked and Sasuke felt his heart sink at the question. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I made alot of mistakes. I was blinded by an ambition of revenge toward my brother and made alot of wrong choices. I was out of the village for many years, when I returned the Village demanded that I pay them back for the damages I had caused. And so I was unable to meet you three." He stated as he looked at the three of them as he was filled with regret.

"Why revenge against your brother?" Aki asked as she wrinkled her nose. She couldn't imagine trying to take revenge on either of her brothers.

"That is a story for another time. Maybe when you graduate from the academy." Naruto stated as she patted her daughters head.

Sasuke stood up and walked toward them before bowing deeply. "I...I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you three when you needed me. Or that I hadn't met you before. I promise to be here for you three." He states as he bows.

The three siblings looked at each other and nodded. "It's okay." Hiroyuki pipes up with a smile and he holds a thumbs up. Sasuke looks up as with tears nearly brimming his eyes and Sharingan active as he looked at the three of them as they rush to engulf him in a hug.

As he embraced them he came to realize the it had been a long time, maybe Itachi had been right... maybe what he needed was to find his happiness.

Extras!

Naruto grinned as she looked at her god child akane. "You seemed to forgot all about me brat! This is Ryuu and Aki and little Hiroyuki was a new addition to the family."

Akane smiled as he looked up at naruto. "I haven't forgotten Naruto-nee. Ever since you left we've been waiting for things to calm down so we could visit you." He grinned as his mother called out from his Naruto's kitchen.

"I made snack, nanami- I mean Naruto. I'm sure you'll like them. You used to love them when you were pregnant." She smiled and akane grinned.

"Let's eat!" Akane smiled as he tugged on Narutos jacket.

EXTRA

"Mah, mah why do I have to be Hokage. Minato sensei was almost as young as naruto." Kakashi groaned as Tsunade hit him upside the head.

"I want my sweet freedom back. May I remind you I was split in half my madara fucking uchiha. I survived that and I want to retire!" She snapped and naruto sweatdropped.

"Calm down baa chan besides. I wont take the position until Hiroyuki is at least 8 or 9 I want to spend time with my kids while I can." Naruto stammers out nervously.

"So you want me to be Hokage for at least five more years?! You're killing me Naruto." Tsunade yelled dramatically.

Extra

"Mom you have another delivery. It says it's a... marriage proposal." Ryuu blanched as he read the note that came with the chocolate and flowers.

"Wow. War hero and all. Lots of gifts." Aki said with a blank expression as she nibbled on the chocolate that naruto was sent.

"Tch, men! I said I was not interested! I dont want a boyfriend or husband. I want to relax and chill with my kids. Kurama!" Naruto snorted as she scrubbed the kitchen floor.

"On it!" The biju stated as he burned the marriage proposal.

"Pyromaniac. Isn't that what tanjiro sensei called them?" Ryuu asked and aki elbowed him.

"Brat. What was that?" Kurama asked a bit peeved and both twins squealed and scampered off.

"Kurama! Let's play!" Hiroyuki grinned as he followed Kurama around.

Kurama hummed and followed the small boy while not bothering to chase the twins.

Extra

"Umi-chan!" Sakura giggled as her girlfriend hugged her from behind.

"You said you'd go to break with me." Umi hummed as she nuzzled against her girlfriends doctor coat.

"I just finished with my last patient. We can go now." Sakura grinned as she set the clipboard down and turned to umi.

The young medic had hazel green eyes and light freckles scattered across her plump cheeks. She was shorter than Sakura and bustier as well, her short orange brown hair framed her face as she blushed and stood her tip toes and kissed sakuras cheek.

"Let's go then." She smiled as she pulls away and sakura quickly reached out and entwined their fingers togther.

"They're so sweet I feel as if my teeth are going to rot." One of the nurses muttered as both women cooed at each other as they headed toward the breakroom.

"There's a betting pool on who they think will propose first and how long for now. Some think they'd hitched up and elope during the war and some think that they will make it official soon." The nurse shrugged.

"Ugh well their pda is off the charts. Why couldn't I have found true love in the war." The nurse sighed while the other laughed loudly.

That's it. If I update more it's on artwork as seen above.

It's been 4 years and I'm finally done. Started 2016 and finished 2020.

Thank you to my loyal fans and I hope you have a great 2020!

Rosymalik/rosyhatake


End file.
